Nem Bánok Semmit
by Eruhel
Summary: Yohio-fic [Yohiction]! Trixi sok mindenen keresztül ment már, erre a főnöke is megkérte, játssza egy ideig a fia barátnőjét. De mi van, ha a lány gyűlöli a férfiakat, a fiú pedig homoszexuális? Előbb-utóbb gyengéd érzelmeket kezdenek el táplálni egymás iránt, és megtanulják a világ egyik legnagyobb igazságát: Vigyázz, mit hazudsz, a végén még valóra válik.
1. 1 - Édes Tudatlanság

Első fejezet: Édes Tudatlanság

**Kedves Naplóm!**

Ma 2013. június 3-a van, és holnap lesz a szülinapom. Igazából fogalmam sincs, hogyan vezetnek naplót az emberek, de majd megpróbálok minden nap írni...

Anyu mondta, hogy két héten belül külföldre költözünk. Egy évvel azelőtt, hogy leérettségizhetnék. Zseniális... Miért nem tudott még egy évet várni? El nem tudom képzelni...

**Június 4, 2013.**

BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT NEKEM!

Anyu mondta, hogy köszönjek el a régi barátaimtól. A születésnapomon. Azt akarja, hogy én – és mindenki más – SÍRJON ma?!

Visszajöttem suliból. Megmondtam minden barátomnak – és A Barátomnak -, hogy pár évig nem fognak találkozni velem. A barátaim nem örültek, de azért barátok akartak maradni velem. De nem a pasim. Azt mondta, igazából nem is szeret. Szép kis szakítás... Később egy közös barátunk mondta, hogy megcsalt. Köszönöm, Istenem. Nem miattam lett vége.

Tara megkért, hogy menjek el vele a városba.

Aztaa, ez volt életem eddigi LEGJOBB születésnapja! Elmentünk vásárolni és Anyu meg a srácok meglepetéspartit szerveztek! Végül nem vettünk semmit és szomorúan mentünk hazafelé. De mikor beléptem az ajtón, elkezdték énekelni a _Boldog szülinapot_-ot_..._ és olyan boldog voltam! Imádom őket!

Azt mondták, mivel az iskolának vége másfél héten belül, ezért ez volt a búcsúparty-m is. Úgy fognak hiányozni! Hol találhatok ilyen jó barátokra, mint ők?

**Június 5, 2013.**

Van egy ötletem, hova megyünk. Svédország. Részben mert eszembe jutott, hogy Anyu ott született. A szülei nagyon régen költöztek oda, és akkor jöttek vissza, mikor Anyu 16 volt, és én is állampolgár vagyok, noha sosem voltam még ott. És részben, mert találtam két repjegyet az éjjeliszekrényében.

**Június 13, 2013.**

OMG, semmi időm nem volt írni, rengeteg tennivalóm volt. Dogák, dogák, és még több doga várt rám, de már végeztem velük. Holnap megyünk a fővárosba, és – ahogy gondoltam – elmegyünk Svédországba.

Sokat veszekedtem az elmúlt két hétben a barátimmal, szóval már nem vagyunk barátok. Új facebook felhasználót fogok csinálni. Tuti.

Még mindig sok dolgom van, szóval nem hiszem, hogy sokat fogok írni.

**Június 14, 2013.**

BASSZA MEG EZT A SZART! Épp hogy csak megérkeztünk, mikor Anyu mondta, hogy be akar nekem mutatni valakit. Beszálltunk egy taxiba és elmentünk egy nagy bérházhoz, majd kiszálltunk és felmentünk a hatodikra GYALOG (!), és a legtávolabbi lakásba mentünk be. Egy férfi várt ránk – Anyu iskolai szerelme. A neve Peter, és ő lesz az új apám! Apu egy hónapja halt meg, és ő MEG AKAR HÁZASODNI?! Nem tudok lenyugodni! És nem, a pasassal semmi bajom, csak az anyámmal. Még mindig gyászolom apámat, és ő, a FELESÉGE fehérre cseréli a feketét.

**Június 20, 2013.**

Épp kezdek hozzászokni a tényhez, hogy új apám lesz, mikor Peter belép a szobámba, és bejelenti, hogy akkor lesz pénzem, ha dolgozok nyáron. Nagyszerű apa.

**Június 21, 2013.**

Még mindig semmi ötletem munkával kapcsolatban, ugyanis nem beszélek svédül. A leendő iskolám kéttannyelvű, szóval mindent angolul fogok tanulni, kivéve azokat, amikből később vizsgázom.

'stenem, még le sem írtam, hogy melyik városba jöttünk. Asszem Sundsvallnak hívják.

** Június 23, 2013.**

Még mindig semmi ötlet munkával kapcsolatban. Peter azt mondta, menjek a McDonald's-ba, de nem tartom jó ötletnek, még mindig nem beszélek svédül. Anyu már elmondta, hogy kell mondani, hogy _hello_, _jó napot_ és _viszlát_, de már egyikre sem emlékszem.

**Június 24, 2013.**

Elmentem egy boltba a közelben és találtam egy csodaszép Gothloli ruhát, de semmi pénzem megvenni. Azonnal munkát kell találnom.

**Június 26, 2013.**

Sztem írhatnék néha párbeszédeket, ha vmi érdekes történik, pl találkozok egy helyes sráccal...

**Június 30, 2013.**

Reggelinél úgy gondoltam, megkérdezem Petert:

– Peter...

– Uhm? – kérdezte miközben harapott egyet a narancslekváros pirítósból.

– Szerinted tudnék nem direkt az emberekkel dolgozni? És mit?

– Nos, én a sintértelepen dolgozom, de tele vagyunk.

Így hát folytattuk az evést. Már majdnem végeztünk, mikor Anyunak támadt egy ötlete.

– Bébiszitterkedhetnél! Emlékszem, az unokatesóid oda meg vissza voltak, ha találkoztatok. Mit gondolsz, szívem?

– Teljesen egyet kell, hogy értsek. Ha a kisgyerekek szeretik, velük kéne dolgoznia. Meg kéne néznünk az újságokat és feladhatnánk hirdetést is... hol a pokolban vannak az újságok? Mindig olyan helyen, ahol nem kellenek! Itt is van... hmm... bébiszitter kerestetik. Hívjam fel őket?

– Persze – öleltem meg.

A férfi azt mondta Peternek, hogy egy közeli kávézóban akar velem találkozni. Ma nincs ideje, de holnap találkozni fogunk. Persze, nem én vagyok az egyetlen jelentkező a munkára, szóval a LEGJOBBAT kell nyújtanom! Igenn, van egy munkalehetőségem!

**Július 1, 2013.**

Hétfő van, ma találkozok azzal a férfival, akit Tommynak hívnak. Ez minden, amit tudok róla, no meg hogy Sundsvallban lakik.

Kettőkor indultam a helyre, ahol Tommyval találkoztam. Húsz perc alatt értem oda, és további tíz percig várakoztam rá. Az új fekete Volvójával jött, és kint leparkolta a kocsit. Piros pólót és kékfarmert viselt. Egy Schweppes-et és egy Coca Colát rendelt. Ez volt a jel, hogy ő lesz. Odamentem.

– Elnézést, maga Tommy?

– Igen, én vagyok. Te biztos a lány vagy, aki Magyarországról jött és nem beszél svédül – mosolygott.

– Jól mondja. A nevem Bíró Beatrix. Örvendek a találkozásnak.

– Örvendek. Megkérdezhetem, hogy hány éves is vagy pontosan?

– Egy hónapja múltam tizennyolc.

– Akkor boldog születésnapot.

– Kösz – mosolyogtam.

– Dolgoztál már gyerekekkel?

– Még nem, de vannak fiatalabb unokatestvéreim.

– Szoktál játszani velük?

– Amíg Magyarországon éltem, természetesen csináltam. Hogy imádtam azokat a pillanatokat!

– A fiúkat vagy a lányokat kedveled inkább?

– Jobb szeretem a fiús dolgokat és játékokat, de úgy vettem észre, hogy sokkal hiúbbak és visszahúzódóbbak, mint a lányok.

– Milyen zenét hallgatsz?

– Szeretem a gyerekdalokat és a rajzfilmeket...

– Tényleg? – ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Igen.

– De... milyen zenét hallgatsz, ha mondjuk iskolába mész?

– Főleg melodic metált.

– Hm. Ismersz engem?

– Nem? – kérdeztem vissza bizonytalanul.

Elővett egy képet a tárcájából.

– Ismered ezt a személyt?

– Nem, sosem láttam még _ezt a személyt_.

– Megkaptad a munkát.

– Komolyan? – kérdeztem csodálkozva; nem hittem a fülemnek.

– Igen.

– Jaj, köszönöm! – néztem rá hálásan.

– Itt a címünk, holnap fél kilenckor az ajtóban akarlak látni.

– Ott leszek, ígérem!

Boldogan jöttem haza és mikor odaértem, elkiáltottam magam: _Anyu, Peter, megkaptam a munkát! _Örültek, hogy boldognak láthatnak.

– Rendes fickónak tűnik? – kérdezte Anyu.

– Igen, és ahogy láttam, rocker.

– Ó, tényleg?

– Hol lakik? – kérdezte Peter.

– Itt – adtam neki a papírt.

– Ok, holnap reggel elviszlek autóval, de figyeld az utat, mert haza már egyedül fogsz jönni, gyalog. Nincs túl messze.

Szóval most nagyon boldog vagyok! Pár héten belül meg tudom venni a ruhát, amit akarok! És ismerni fogok pár helyit is...

**Július 2, 2013.**

Nem tudtam aludni, szóval úgy döntöttem, írok valamit a naplómba. Főként azt, hogy nem tudok aludni, mert már nagyon várom, hogy elmehessek Tommy házába.

Reggel hat óra van. Megyek, lezuhanyzom, aztán eszek valamit reggelire.

'stenem, olyan kedvesek voltak! A lány, akit Emilynek hívnak, és az anyja, Amalia úgyszintén. Nyolc óra húszkor értem oda, és Tommy bemutatott nekik. Emily nem beszél angolul, de mivel itt vagyok már egy kis ideje, így tudok pár alapszót, és a testbeszéd is hasznos. Egész nap játszottunk és rajzfilmeket néztünk – angol felirattal a számomra.

Jaj, odáig vagyok ezért a napért! A szülők este hatra értek haza. Emily nagyon örült, hogy láthatja őket, de Tommy azt mondta, élvezte az időt, amit vele töltöttem.

**Augusztus 2, 2013.**

Rengeteg idő telt el azóta, amióta utoljára írtam az én _Kedves Naplóm_-ba! Általában későn értem haza, és bedőltem az ágyba, de Tommy ma úgy döntött, már kettőkor hazaküld, mert akart egy kis időt tölteni a lányával. A fizetésem egy részét odaadta, ami nekem egy kicsit fura volt, szóval megkérdeztem:

– Nem akarod, hogy tovább dolgozzam neked?

– Nem, erre ne is gondolj! Emily úgy szeret, mint a nővérét! Csak a fülembe jutott, hogy akarsz venni egy ruhát – és ahogy látom, egy pár új bakancs sem ártana. Szóval Amalia és én úgy döntöttünk, adunk neked annyi pénzt, amennyi kell.

Már majdnem megöleltem, mikor folytatta:

– És jövő héten nyaralni megyünk, és Amalia szeretne egy kis időt tölteni velem. Ebben az egy hónapban egy szeretnivaló, kedves és egyenes hölgynek – _hölgy, én_ – ismertünk meg, és a lányom is ezt kérte, szóval...

Amalia belépett. Kérdezett valamit a férjétől, majd annak válasza után hozzám fordult:

– Tehát arra szeretnénk kérni téged, hogy gyere velünk Magyarországra. Beszéled a nyelvet, szóval tudnál fordítani...

Az ájulás szélén voltam és eközben irtó boldog is. _Hát persze, hogy megyek!_

– Miattad döntöttünk úgy, hogy meglátogatjuk az országod. Nem sokat hallottunk róla, mielőtt beléptél az életükbe, de érdekelni kezdett. Nem sokat tudunk a helyiekről...

– De nagyon barátságosnak és vendégszeretőnek tűnnek belőled kiindulva – mosolygott Amalia.

– Azt mondják róluk – válaszoltam.

– Akkor jössz? – kérdezte Tommy.

– Szerintem beszélek róla Anyuval. Nem akarom, hogy aggódjon értem, de szerintem igen.

– Rendben, vasárnap megyünk. Csak hívj fel, ha döntöttél – mondta végül Tommy.

Hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon érkeztem haza. Anyu és Peter rákérdeztek a boldogságom okára – nem kellett kétszer mondaniuk, hogy mondjak el mindent.

Egy kis ideje már tudtam, ki Tommy Rehn: egy híres zenész a Corroded és az Angtoria nevű zenekarokból. Megbíztam benne.

– Nos, szeretnél menni? – kérdezte Anyu.

– Igen, nagyon!

– Elmúltál tizennyolc, te döntesz a saját ügyeidben, de vigyázz magadra.

– Fogok, megígérem! Más részről – folytattam – találtál már munkát?

– Nem, de dolgozom rajta. Ne aggódj, édesem.

– Nem aggódom, csak nem akarok folyton magamról beszélni – mondtam, és adtam egy puszit a bal orcájára, mielőtt elmentem a szobámba.

**Augusztus 3, 2013.**

Visszamentem a boltba, ahol egy hónapja voltam. Már csak egy volt abból a ruhából, amit meg akartam venni, de az én méretem volt, és tökéletesen passzolt rám. Egyébként... találtam egy pár csipkekesztyűt, egy fűzőt és egy pár térdig érő bakancsot. A pénz, amit kaptam, elég volt, hogy mindezt megvegyem.

De most meg kell keresnem minden ruhát, amit magammal akarok vinni...

Ó, kilenc óra van, és még nem hívtam Tommyt!

OK, kész. Most boldog és elégedett vagyok. De végiggondolva... hazamegyek, de nem tudom, hova... óóó, nem akarok ezen idegeskedni! Minden úgy fog történni, ahogy kell!

**Augusztus 4, 2013.**

Szerencsére időben értem a reptérre. Felszálltunk a gépre és pár óra múlva landoltunk Budapesten. Az én _szeretett_ repülőteremen. Utálok mindent, ami az előző életemhez köt. OK, büszke vagyok, hogy magyar vagyok, mások magyarságára nem vagyok büszke. És most – megint otthon voltam.

A gépen kerestem egy helyet, ahonnan kocsit kölcsönözhetnénk egy hétre; oda pedig busszal mentünk. Tommy egyedül akart a férfival beszélni – azt mondta, szerinte most nem fog kelleni a segítségem. A férfi egy horribilis összeget ajánlott fel a kocsi kölcsönzésére – ennyi pénzért már Svédországban is lehetne autót kölcsönözni – és mikor Tommy már majdnem fizetett, megszólaltam magyarul:

– Figyeljen, nem hiszem, hogy egy hónap alatt így megemelkedtek volna az árak...

A férfi velem szemben állt és úgy nézett rám, mint aki még nem látott fehér embert.

– É... én nagyon sajnálom, kisasszony, é... én nem tudtam... csa... csak azt gondoltam...

– Hogy a külföldiek arra jók, hogy átbasszuk őket? Szép.

Mondott egy jóval alacsonyabb összeget, és megkezdtük a háromórás utunkat a Balatonra az autópályán.

– Nos, elnézést az incidensért. Néhány honfitársam már csak ilyen. Természetesen nem vagyok büszke rájuk...

– Hagyd el, Svédországban is vannak ilyenek – válaszolta Amalia.

– Jaj, ne, dugó – megint – csaptam magam homlokon, és lehúztam a kezem az arcomon. – A harmadik egy órán belül.

– Ne aggódj miatta... – kezdte Tommy.

– Magyarországon rengeteg a dugó, a sorban állás... részben ezért vagyunk olyan türelmetlenek... és _ez_ nélkül – mutattam a fejemmel kifelé a kocsiból – mostanra már ott lehetnénk.

– Ó, tényleg?

– Igen, és most még örülhetünk, hogy késő délután jöttünk – az utak megállnak kilenc és hat között – a közlekedés miatt, persze.

Egészben megérkeztünk a hotelbe, és nyolckor jelentkeztünk be, majd felvittük az _alvó Csipkerózsikát_ az ágyába és én is elmentem egy hatalmasat aludni. Holnap reggel megint korán kell kelnem – a nyaraláson is vigyáznom kell Emilyre.

**Augusztus 5, 2013.**

Nem tudok aludni, szóval úgy döntöttem, írok ide valamit. Még csak hat óra, de már ébren vagyok. Nagyszerű.

Megnéztem, hogy van-e free WiFi és találtam! Magammal hoztam a tengerkék netbookomat – Arwen-t -, szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy most csinálok új facebook felhasználót. A régi felhasználóm képei közül feltöltöttem az újabbakat, amik nem kötődtek emberhez vagy helyhez. A régi csoportjaimba is beléptem – persze csak azokba, amikben nem voltak ismerősök, csak azonos érdeklődési körűek – és bejelöltem azokat a "régi" barátokat, akikkel nem találkoztam még, de szerettem beszélgetni.

De most megyek, embert faragok magamból, hogy ne nézzek ki úgy, mint egy zombi.

Most vettem csak észre, hogy az Aranypart egyik legdrágább hotelében vagyunk! Sokat segített a Google! Köszi! ;)

OMG, egész nap fürdeni ezekkel a csodálatos lánykával nagyon nehéz feladat! Tisztelet mindenkinek, aki legalább egy gyermeket nevel.

Pár perce Skype-oltam Anyuval, és mondtam, hogy jól vagyok.

**Augusztus 6, 2013.**

Úgy aludtam az éjjel, mint a bunda. Még semmi érdekes nem történt.

Jaj, ne! Amalia mondta, hogy az iskola két héten belül, augusztus 19-én kezdődik. Beszélgettünk az iskolarendszerről és olyan... más. Általános iskolába járnak 7-től 16 éves korig és a középiskola nem kötelező! Ez annyira furi. Szóval egy általános iskola utolsó osztályába fogok járni, hogy letehessem a záróvizsgákat.

Kérdezgettem őt az iskoláról, ahova járni fogok, és azt mondta, a lehető legjobb választás volt. Azt mondta, ismer valakit, aki ott tanult.. Eléggé megörültem, hogy tényleg kéttannyelvű a suli, mert... fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem igazán beszélek svédül. Mondhatni egyáltalán nem.

** Augusztus 7, 2013.**

Megkóstolták, milyen a gulyás, a halászlé, a lángos... mondjuk Emilynek nem tetszett a fokhagyma, de megette – mármint a kaját – amit adtunk neki, szóval megnyugodtam, hogy nem vámpír! J

**Augusztus 9, 2013.**

Tegnap semmi erőm nem volt írni, de ma családi program van, és én fordítok. Elmentünk a „magas" Balaton-felvidékre, és megnéztünk egy várat. Láthattunk pár idióta magyart, fegyverekkel _játszani, _amit ők harcászati bemutatónak neveztek, én pedig valahogy lefordítottam nekik. Aztán egyik srác el akart vinni, hogy kipróbáljam az egyik fegyvert – a show része volt – de meg tudtam neki magyarázni, hogy ennek a kedves svéd családnak kell fordítanom.

Aztán elmentünk Tapolcára a Tavasbarlanghoz. Én már voltam itt, szóval mondtam Emilynek, hogy ne féljen semmitől. Csónakázás közben beszélgettem Amaliával és – szerintem – barátok lettünk.

**Augusztus 10, 2013.**

Ez az utolsó napunk, holnap utazunk haza. Fürdést és napozást terveztünk. A vízállás magas volt, szóval valakinek vigyázni kellett a kislányra – ez általában én voltam.

Ó, hahó, úgy hallom, most ébredt fel. Asszem, le kell vinnem őt fürdeni miután ellenőriztem a naptej mennyiségét a testén...

ÓÓÓÓÓ! Úgy örülök, hogy holnap hazamegyünk! Találkoztam valakivel – valójában KÉT valakivel -, akivel nem akartam... A történet: Levittem az én kis hercegnőmet a szüleihez és jártam egyet a sétányon. Kis idő múltán visszafordultam, és már majdnem elértem a második családomat – _Rehn-éket_ – amikor egy ismerős hang azt mondta, hogy _Szeretlek_, így azonnal visszafordultam:

– Ivor?

Ő az exem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy őt hallottam. Aztán megláttam idiótán vigyorogni a legjobb barátnőm, Tara kezét fogva:

– He... hello – kezdte magyarul. – Régen találkoztunk...

Ordítani akartam, de inkább magamban tartottam.

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy... Svédországban fogsz lakni? – kérdezte Tara. – mit csinálsz itt? Te... te hazudtál nekünk?

Nem tudtam tovább magamban tartani. Kitört belőlem:

– Ki hazudik itt? Mert nem én! Tara, te voltál a legjobb barátnőm! Mindent elmondtam neked! Tudtad, hogy éreztem, amikor... amikor... És te?! Neked adtam... mindenem! Neked adtam a szívem, neked adtam a SZÜZESSÉGEM! És mit teszel most? Baszod a... Argh! Menjetek a POKOLBA, srácok!

Már majdnem megütöttem őket, mikor megjelent Tommy.

– Hé csajszi, nyugodj le! – Látta, hogy a sírás szélén állok, szóval folytatta. – Csak gyere velem, és mondj el mindent.

Szellemként követtem. Az egész strand engem bámult, de nem érdekelt. Mikor elég messze voltunk, megkérdezte:

– Mi történt? Ó, ne sírj, kérlek... – ölelt meg. – Ne sírj...

– Ő... ő volt a... a Szerelmem... nagy kezdőbetűvel, és a másik... ő... a legjobb barátnőm. Én... én tudtam... tudtam, hogy... hogy ő... megcsalt, de... é... én nem gondoltam, hogy... hogy vele... hogy Tarával...

– Csssst... semmi baj... nem érnek egy könnycseppet sem... csssst...

Akkor és ott olyan volt, mintha az apám lenne. Értékeltem, hogy nem akart velük semmit se csinálni, csak azt mondta, hogy a rohadt életük SEMMIT nem ér. Főleg sírást. Le tudott nyugtatni és végül vissza tudtam térni ahhoz az életemhez, amiben még nem voltak hazugságok.

**Augusztus 11, 2013.**

Reggel volt egy kis időm, mivel már tegnap bepakoltam a cuccaimat. Arra gondoltam, hogy jó ötlet lenne Anyut felhívni Skype-on. Fent volt.

– Hé, hallasz?

– Igen, mi a helyzet nálad?

– Ugyanaz – nevettem. – Szóval, hogy vagy?

– Jól, jól! De még jobban leszek, ha már hazaérkeztél! Mikor jössz?

– Ma, ha szerencsénk van – és szerintem lesz -, akkor elérjük a 11-kor induló gépet.

– Igen, szerintem is el fogjátok, a forgalom jobb Budapest felé, mint a Balatonra...

– Ahogy mondod.

– Drágám, mondanom kell neked valamit. – Az alsó ajkát harapdálta, vagyis ideges volt. – Terhes vagyok.

– Ó, tényleg? – kérdeztem egy kicsit... lesokkolva.

– Igen, hát nem... csodálatos?

Valaki kopogott az ajtómon.

– Öhm, most mennem kell, szia! – amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, kikapcsoltam a netbookom.

Két óra múlva dugóba kerültünk – újra, szóval esélyünk nem volt elérni a gépet. És most a reptéren várunk a következő járatra. Megint későn fogunk hazaérni.

Jaj, ne! Anyu kórházban van, ANYU KÓRHÁZBAN VAN! Épp, hogy hazaértem, már sírva találtam Petert a konyhában. Anyuról kérdeztem, de nem kaptam kielégítő választ. Nem akartam a csendet hallgatni, szóval bekapcsoltam a tévét. Bekapcsoltam a feliratot, és néztem a híreket; már majdnem elaludtam, amikor a nő mondta:

– A Budapestről Stockholmba tartó gép katasztrófájának egy túlélője sem volt.

– Mi?

A képernyő alján láttam a szöveget: Repülőgép-katasztrófa Budapest és Stockholm között. Nem találtak túlélőt.

Bámultam a képernyőt. Peter abban a szent pillanatban lépett be, és azt mondta:

– Anna azt hitte, azon a gépen vagy... és én is. Sokkot kapott és... ő...

– Elvesztette a babát... – fejeztem be.

– Kór... kórházban van.

Nem tudta kimondani. Több volt, mint amit el bírt viselni. Újra kitört belőle a sírás. Azt mondta, hogy Anyu még mindig él, de az orvosok még nem döntötték el, hogy várjanak, vagy operálják meg. Nagy dilemma, túl nagy dilemma, hogy azonnal döntsenek, de dönteniük kell, és jól kell dönteniük, amint lehet, különben Anyu akár meg is halhat...

**Augusztus 12, 2013.**

Ma is el kellett mennem dolgozni. Elég szokatlan nap volt: Amalia otthon maradt. Azt mondta, beszélnie kell valakivel, aki most messze van, szóval úgy döntött, inkább otthon marad.

Vigyáztam Emilyre, de nem igazán tudtam koncentrálni. Imádkoztam Istenhez, hogy mentse meg anyám életét.

– Trixi! – Egy kezet láttam amint az arcom előtt integet. – Minden OK? – kérdezte Amalia.

– Igen, igen, jól vagyok...

– Akkor mi a baj?

– Hhh – sóhajtottam. – Beszélhetnénk egy olyan helyen, ahol a gyerekek nem hallanak?

– Hát persze. Menj a konyhába, mindjárt megyek én is.

Kérdezett valami a lányától és kicsivel később hallottam a Hamupipőke zenéjét. Az asztal mellett ültem, ahogy ő is.

– Szóval, mi történt?

– Láttad tegnap este a híreket?

– Igen.

– Akkor emlékszel, hogy volt egy hír egy repülőgép-katasztrófáról.

– Az a járat volt, amit lekéstünk.

– Igen. Édesanyám azt hitte, azon a gépen vagyunk. Terhes volt.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy _volt_?

– Tudod, elvesztette a babát. Most kórházban van élet és halál között.

– Ó, részvétem, nem is tudom, mit tennék, ha az én anyám volna ilyen helyzetben... meg szeretnéd látogatni?

– Peterrel elmegyünk munka után. De azért köszi.

– Igazán nincs mit.

Hatkor Peter és én Anyu ágya mellett álltunk. Semmit nem tudott mondani. Aludt.

– Anyu – kezdtem magyarul. Úgy hittem, ha azon a nyelven kezdek beszélni, amit ő tanított nekem, jobban lesz. – Itt vagyok, és jól vagyok. Remélem, hamarosan már te is. Szeretlek.

Mikor hazaértünk, leírtam ezeket, és... most szerintem bedőlök az ágyba, és addig sírok, amíg el nem nyom az álom.

**Augusztus 13, 2013.**

Ma műtötték Anyut. Mivel már elmúlt 45, a kórházban kellett maradnia, szóval munka után olyan gyorsan mentem oda, ahogy csak tudtam. Látni akartam az arcát, azt akartam mondani neki, hogy minden rendben lesz.

– Sajnálom, szívem... – rámnézett; a szeme tele volt fájdalommal. – Nagyon sajnálom.

– Nem, Anyu, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem. Nem voltam otthon, amikor szükséged lett volna rám. Én... sajnálom – sírtam.

– Csst... semmi baj – suttogta. Élvezd az életet, ne vegyél tudomást a gyengeségemről. Épp elég, ha Peter ezt csinálja. Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj – levegőt vett – mint egy csillag, és mesélj nekem olyan dolgokat, amik felvidítanak. Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj, kicsim...

– megígérem, hogy fogok...

– Khm... – egy ápoló megköszörülte a torkát. – Kisasszony, egyedül kéne hagynia.

– Oké, megyek... szeretlek – pusziltam homlokon. – Viszlát nemsokára.

Nem mondott semmit, csak integetett.

Olyan későn értem haza, mint még soha. Eltévedtem a városban és a telefonom kibaszott aksija annyira lemerült, hogy kikapcsolt. Nem volt nálam pénz, hogy utcai telefonfülkét használjak, nem tudtam megnézni a telómon a térképet, és nem találkoztam senkivel. Szerencsére – egy óra reménytelen séta után – találkoztam egy sráccal, aki tuti nem volt idősebb nálam, és megkérdeztem, merre van az utca, ahol lakom.

– Te jó ég, te lány, rohadtul eltévedtél.

– Tudom, nem kell emlékeztetned.

Elengedte a megjegyzésem a füle mellett, és folytatta:

– Vissza kell fordulnod és követned ezt az utcát, amíg el nem éred a sétálóutcát. Aztán fordulj jobbra, majd balra a második sarkon, de... tudod, mit? A sétálóutcába megyek, mehetnénk együtt is.

Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet, de ahogy láttam – és ezeket a dolgokat mindig jól látom – valamiféle rocker volt, és a rockerekben jobban megbíztam, mint a többi emberben – főként mert én is az voltam.

Egész úton beszélgettünk és mikor elértük a sétálóutcát megölelt, és megígértette velem, hogy bejelölöm facebookon. Az első itteni barátom! J Csak barát, igen, a barátnőjéhez ment. De örülök, hogy ismerek valakit a korosztályomból...

**Augusztus 14, 2013.**

Holnap lett volna az esküvő, de helyette temetés lesz. Igen, éjjel meghalt a kórházban. Az idegei nem bírták elviselni, hogy elveszette a fiát – megint.

Munka után mondtam Tommynak, hogy holnap szeretnék korábban elmenni. Nem volt probléma, azt mondta, ha itt az idő, hívjam Amaliát, majd hazajön.

**Augusztus 16, 2013.**

Reggel kilenc van, és nem bírok aludni. Tegnap volt Anyu temetése. Mivel svéd állampolgár volt, eltemethették Svédországban. A temetés maga... eléggé... szörnyű volt. Semmit nem értettem, és a sír is ronda volt – biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki tetszett volna. Nagyon eltérő volt az ízlésünk – én fekete-fehér vagyok és egy kicsit fiús, míg ő színes és csinos volt. De úgy szerettük egymást, mint senki mást.

Te jó ég! Te jó ég! Te jó ég! Délután elmentem kocogni és Peter is elment valahova a barátaival és csak késő éjjel ért haza – részegen. Elkezdett taperolni így kiszöktem a városba. Ötletem nem volt, hova menjek, éhes voltam és fáradt, a suli mindjárt elkezdődik, és nincs hol aludnom... Az első – és egyetlen – ötletem éjfélkor, tréningruhában az volt, hogy meglátogassam az egyetlen olyan ismerősöm, akit tudtam, hol lakik, é bekéredzkedjek egy éjszakára. Így odasiettem és kopogtattam az ajtón; úgy néztem ki, mint egy csöves. Az ajtó egy percen belül kinyílt:

– Igen? – kérdezte a félig alvó Amalia.

– Hello... – nem próbáltam mosolyogni.

– Ó, te vagy az? – kérdezte csodálkozó arccal.

– Lehetne... – mélyen a szemébe néztem miközben a könnyeimmel küszködtem. – Lehetne, hogy itt maradjak egy éjszakára?

– Oh, persze. Gyere be – hívott be. Bementünk a konyhába és felajánlotta, hogy csinál nekem kakaót.

– Szóval, mi történt?

Mindent elmondtam neki, néha sírószüneteket tartva.

– Az utolsó dolog, ami mondott az volt, hogy_ Azt akarom, hogy ragyogj, kicsim... _El tudod képzelni? – kérdeztem nem is igazán tőle, inkább magamtól.

– Nem akarsz visszaköltözni Magyarországra? Félre ne érts, szeretem, amit a lányommal csinálsz, és szeretem a személyiséged, csak... szerintem ez lenne a leglogikusabb.

– Már én is gondoltam rá, de nem akarok olyan helyen élni, ahol az egész életem egy hazugságon alapszik. Azt hittem, szerető családban élek, de Anyu végig az iskolai szerelmére áhítozott.

– Szóval úgy döntöttél, Svédországban maradsz? Tisztellek.

– Kösz. Igen, de nem tudom, hogy csináljam. Lakást is kell találnom. Nem akarok tovább azzal a részeges állattal élni.

– Hmm... Holnap majd megkérdezem valamiről Tommyt. De most gyere velem a vendégszobába. És le is zuhanyozhatnál.

– Hh – sóhajtottam. – Köszönet mindenért.

**Augusztus 17, 2013.**

A tegnapi események második felét ma írtam. Nem fogod kitalálni, mi történt! Nem, mert csak egy napló vagy.

Hét körül keltem. Nem tudtam tovább aludni, mert a telefonom ébresztett. _Na, kösz_... Szóval felébredtem és – miután elmentem a mellékhelyiségbe – a konyhába mentem. Az egész család ott volt, megbeszélést tartottak. Megköszörültem a torkom.

– Jó reggelt...

– Hé, jó reggelt, ülj csak le! – ajánlotta Tommy.

– Köszi...

– Kész egy kis kenyeret reggelire? Egy kis vajat? Sajt?

– Köszi, de...

– Elfogadhatod, nem... el kell fogadnod! Csak egyél. Ma is szükséged lesz energiára.

A csodálatos reggeli után Emily elment felöltözni. El akartam mosogatni de Tommyék nem engedték.

– Beatrix, olyat szeretnék neked felajánlani, amit még senkinek. – Tommy mélyen nézett a szemembe, ami egy kicsit frusztrált. – Részben mert a barátaimnak volt elég pénzük és nem voltak nők.

– Mit szeretnél...?

– Szeretném felajánlani, hogy addig élj ebben a házban, amíg nem tudsz megengedni egy sajátot.

Semmit nem tudtam mondani az _ööö_-n kívül. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ez velem történik meg. Egy rocksztár felajánlja, hogy éljek nála.

– Nos, szeretnél? Ebben az esetben Emily au pairjévé válnál.

– Hogyan utasíthatnám vissza? Ó, te jó ég, nem hiszem el, hogy ez velem történik meg!

Mosolyogtak, és azt mondták, hívjam fel Petert és mondjam meg, hogy költözök. Szombat volt így egész nap otthon voltak, szombatonként általában nem dolgoztam. Összepakoltuk a cuccaimat, mint mielőtt Svédországba jöttünk, majd eljöttünk Tommyékhoz; talán Emily örült a legjobban a költözésemnek.

És most itt vagyok egy szobában, ami az enyém lett.

**Augusztus 19, 2013.**

Ma volt az iskola első napja, ahova – természetesen – egyéb teendőim miatt nem tudtam elmenni. Csak egy évnyitó volt. Jobb szeretem az évzárókat...

**Augusztus 20, 2013.**

Ez volt az első napom egy svéd iskolában. Tök jó lett volna, ha egy bunkó lány – akit Ellie-nek hívnak – nem lenne az osztálytársam. Először el kellett mennem az igazgatóhoz az órarendemért. Odaadta, és mentem az első órámra: irodalom. Ahogy beléptem a terembe, minden szem rám szegeződött, és megláttam – _őt_.

– Osztály, ő az újosztálytársatok, aki Magyarországról jött – mondta a tanár. – Menj, foglalj helyet valahol.

Az osztály rocker részébe mentem és leültem. Amíg odamentem, elmentem mellette, és hallottam, amint a _barátainak _mondja: _a buzi elment és egy goth jön a helyére_; de nem igazán érdekelt, mit gondol rólam. Leültem egy üres helyre.

– Khm – a tanár megköszörülte a torkát. – ahogy leültél, fel is állhatnál, és mondhatnál pár szót magadról.

Sóhajtottam egy nagyot, miközben felálltam.

– Helló mindenki, a nevem Beatrix, és Magyarországról jöttem, mint hallhattátok. Tizennyolc éves vagyok, és csak angolul beszélek; sajnos a svédem elég gyenge még. A művészeteket és a társadalomtudományokat jobb kedvelem a természettudományoknál. Szeretem a metál zenét, de szerintem ez elég nyilvánvaló – kuncogtam, a ruházatomra gondolva. – Ha érdekel még valami, csak kérdezz órák után. Köszönöm a beszéd lehetőségét – ültem le. Igen, mostanában elég flegma lettem – köszönhetően az embereknek, akik tönkretették az életem.

Észrevettem, hogy a srác, aki segített hazatalálni pár napja, szintén az osztálytársam volt. Mellesleg Ericnek hívják. Órák után bemutatott a barátainak és a barátnőjének. Kedvesek voltak és felajánlottam, hogy meghívom őket egy-egy sörre. Eric és a csaja, Carina eljöttek, de a többiek inkább hazamentek. A söreink megivása után mi is hazamentünk, de én előbb összeszedtem Emilt, aki elmesélte a napját az oviban – olyan ennivaló volt! Egyre jobb és jobb vagyok a sédben, bár szerintem soha nem leszek képes önállóan beszélni a nyelvet, egyelőre viszont biztos jobb vagyok a hallgatásban.

**Augusztus 21, 2013.**

Ma észrevettem, hogy van egy félig magyar srác az osztályomban. Órák után meghívott egy italra a barátaival, amit elfogadtam, hisz jó volt egy kis magyar beszédet hallgatni. Egyvalaki a társaságból kifejezetten kedves volt hozzám: Norbert, az osztálytársam bátyja, aki informatikát tanult egy középiskolában. Nagyon jól kijöttünk egymással, mikor mennem kellett – a beszélgetésünk közepén – még a számom is megadtam neki. Ő az első nem-családtag, aki hamarabb tudta a számom, mint a facebookom vagy a Skype-om.

Miután hazavittem Emilyt és befejeztem a házi feladatot, a telefonom megcsörrent. Felvettem:

– Igen? Ki az? – kérdeztem angolul, a közlekedőnyelvemen.

– Szia, Norbi vagyok – válaszolt magyarul.

– Jaj, helló! Mizu?

– Semmi különös, csak meg akartam kérdezni a facebook neved, mert egyetlen Bíró Beatrixet sem találok, aki Svédországban él.

– Óóó, Bea Richter néven vagyok fent! Tudod, nem akartam, hogy néhány régi ismerősöm kapcsolatba lépjen velem.

– Ó, köszi! Mindjárt felveszlek, és folytathatjuk ott a beszélgetést, OK?

– Oké, szia!

– Szia – tette le.

Azonnal bekapcsoltam a netbookom, és találtam egy barát-felkérést tőle. Elfogadtam, és lényegtelen dolgokról kezdtünk beszélgetni, majd megegyeztünk, hogy szombaton találkozunk, mert korábban nem nagyon volt időm.

**Augusztus 24, 2013.**

Szerintem, ha nem történik semmi izgalmas egy nap, akkor inkább nem írok semmit. De ma történt. Nos: Norbi és én a kedvenc kocsmájában találkoztunk. Páran mások is voltak ott, szóval elég nagy társaság voltunk. Később, mikor Norbi a harmadik sört rendelte nekem, kitaláltam, hogy ez egy randi akar lenni. Kedves és cuki volt, de nem igazán érdekel. Szerintem egy kicsit túl macsó típus nekem. Hazakísért, mert nem akarta, hogy eltévedjek – hallotta már az eltévedős sztorimat Erictől. Köszi, köszi. Nem igazán akartam megmutatni neki, merre lakom – az megmutatta volna, hol lakik a családom -, így mikor elértük az utca sarkát, megálltam.

– Nos, ideje elválni egymástól...

– Tudod, melyik házba menj be? – mosolygott, és megfogta a derekam.

– Figyelj, cuki vagy, meg minden, de...

– Igen? – az arca is közelebb jött. Tudtam, mit akar.

– Várj, várj, nem hiszem, hogy készen állok erre – elvettem a kezeit a testemtől.

– Jól van, akkor... szia – adott puszit az arcomra.

Otthon beestem az ágyamba és elaludtam. Hatkor találkoztunk a kocsmában és több, mint négy órát voltunk ott, ez biztos. Volt kulcsom a házhoz, szóval nem volt gond, ha későn értem haza, de akkor is.

**Augusztus 26, 2013.**

Suliban odarohantam Erichez; csodálkozott a viselkedésemen, de egyetlen mondattal meg tudtam magyarázni.

– Volt róla fogalmad, hogy akar tőlem valamit?

– Ki, és miről beszélsz?

– Norbi! Emlékszel, együtt mentünk a Strongba két napja! Ne nézz így rám, te is ott voltál!

– Ó, óóóó! Emlékszem! Fogalmam sincs.

– Mi?

Nevetett egy rövidet mielőtt megmagyarázta:

– Úgy értem nem tudtam, hogy akar tőled valamit, mielőtt idejöttél és megkérdezted.

– Jaj, megijesztettelek?

– Nem, nem, csak akkora hanggal jöttél, hogy nem tudtam mit kezdeni vele – folytatta a nevetést, miközben órára mentünk.

**Augusztus 27, 2013.**

Carina megkért, hogy menjek vele suli után. Akart egy pólót venni magának és egy barátja sem ért rá. Egy meglepetés volt Ericnek és amúgy is – férfi lévén – Eric nem tudott volna annyit várni, amennyit kellett volna. Megmondtam neki, hogy legkésőbb négykor el kell mennem Emilyért, ami miatt kicsit csalódott lett, de elfogadta.

Az első boltban talált olyat, amilyet akart, és – fél óra próbálgatás és _Tényleg szükségem van erre?_ után – megvette. Felajánlotta, hogy eljön velem Emily óvodájához, de elutasítottam. Tudtam, hogy nem lenne jó, ha valaki kitalálná, kinek dolgozom.

**Szeptember 13, 2013.**

Péntek tizenharmadika van, és nagyon érdekel, mi fog ma történni. Nem vagyok babonás, csak kíváncsi. De ideje felkelni, szóval szerintem csak este fogok még valami írni, mert Norbi megkért, hogy ha kész vagyok az otthoni teendőimmel, akkor menjek vele, és nem tudok rájönni, mi a Csodát akarhat. És bocsi, hogy két és fél hétig olyan lusta voltam, hogy alig írtam valamit, de vagy barátokkal voltam vagy otthon volt dolgom; szóval a lényeg, hogy nem volt időm.

Megtette! Megtette! MEGTETTE! Kérdezhetnéd: ki és mit? Elmondom: elmentünk moziba és megnéztünk egy ijesztő filmet (amire nem emlékszem, részben mert utálom a horrort és a thrillert, és részben mert nem a _filmre_ koncentráltam) aztán ettünk egyet a McDonald's-ban. Végig flörtölt velem, de nem zavart, mert nekem is tetszett. Később elmentünk egy játszótérre és hintáztunk egy ideig. Későre járt, szóval felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz az új kocsijával. Megállíttattam a kocsit egy parknál, mert este gyönyörű volt a szökőkútja. Leültünk mellé és néztük a szépségét, majd nem sokkal később megérintette a kezem. Egymás szemébe néztünk és ugyanazt akartuk. Igen, tudom, hogy három héttel ezelőtt azt írtam, nem érdekel, de úgy viselkedett velem, mint egy kiskutya, nem mondhattam neki, hogy _Menj el és ne próbálj kapcsolatba lépni velem többé._ olyan egyszerűen és igazából nem is akartam. Mikor nagyon közel ért hozzám, egy kérdést tett fel egy rövid és zavart nevetés után:

– Tudom, hogy most egy kibaszott idiótának fogsz tartani, de meg kell kérdeznem, mielőtt meg tudnálak csókolni, mert a fontossága ezen fog múlni: lennél a barátnőm?

Semmi érthetőt nem tudtam mondani.

– Szóval nem? Megértelek, csak nemrég jöttél, és nem igazán ismersz, de...

– Igen.

– Mi?

– A válaszom: igen. Szeretnék a barátnőd lenni. Szembe kell néznem az érzéseimmel.

Néhány másodpercig egymásra mosolyogtunk aztán megcsókolt. Gyors és erős volt – ahogy szeretem.

Még néhány percig néztük a szökőkutat aztán hazavitt. A sarkon újra megcsókolt – nem engedtem közelebb a házhoz -, aztán elment. Hatalmas mosollyal léptem be a házba. A család épp vacsorázott szóval csatlakoztam hozzájuk, de többet vigyorogtam, mint amennyit ettem.

Szerintem ezentúl péntek tizenharmadika lesz a szerencsenapom.

**Szeptember 21, 2013.**

Ma Norbi elvitt az egyik barátjához – meg akarták ismerni a szépnek és okosnak mondott barátnőjét. Sok vodkát ittak, amit utálok, de vodka-narancsot, ami egy kicsit jobb, én is ittam. Sokat segítettek, hogy értsem a részeg-svéd nyelvet.

**Október 23, 2013.**

Ma egy nemzeti ünnep van Magyarországon az '56-os forradalomban elhunytak tiszteletére. Ma egy kicsit magyarabb voltam, mint általában szoktam.

**Október 26, 2013.**

Ma volt egy házibuli Andy-nél (a srácnál, akihez egy hónapja mentünk), aztán a táskám majdnem elveszett, mikor elmentünk egy koncertre, és nekem kellett vigyáznom a cuccokra.

**Október 27, 2013.**

Egyre jobban és jobban szeretem Norbit! Ma elvitt a szüleihez, és Ő főzött! Eléggé, _hmm_, finom volt! A szülei tök kedvesek voltak; az anyja ápolónő, az apja orvos, nem is tudom, hogyan találkozhattak...

**November 2, 2013.**

Ma van Svédországban Mindenszentek napja. Andy, Norbi és én ma elmentünk egy rockkoncertre, és fél órába telt rájönnöm, hogy ez AZ a koncert volt, amiről Tommy már hónapok óta beszél! Bárhol máshol szívesebben lettem volna, még akár egy tuctuc-partin is, mint ott. A Pokolba kívántam magamat és Norbit, de nem történt meg. Aztán felismertem Amaliát és Emilyt a backstage-ben és el akartam ájulni. Amikor Norbi rámnézett, megkérdezte, hogy kérek-e még egy italt, de Andy látta, hogy szörnyen érzem magam, és kijött velem. Megkérdezte, hogy kell-e taxi, de megmondtam neki, hogy tudok hívni magamnak.

– Nem, még csak nem is beszélsz svédül! – ellenkezett. – Hívok neked egyet, és itt maradok, amíg nem szállsz be, oks?

– Hát persze – néztem rá megadóan. Tudtam, hogy haza nem mehetek, de itt sem élem túl. Amíg egy olyan taxit kért, amelyiknek a sofőrje beszél angolul, én azon gondolkodtam, hogy oldhatnám meg a problémát, de nem jutott az eszembe semmi hasznos, vagy legalább használható.

A taxi odaért és én beszálltam, majd Andy adott némi pénzt és visszament az épületbe.

– Nos, hova vihetem? – kérdezte a sofőr.

– Hát... sehova. Itt a pénz, köszönöm, hogy eljött! – hadartam, és kiszálltam. Úgy nézett rám, mint ahogy hülyékre szokás, de már _volt_ tervem. Éjjel volt és hideg, én pedig egyszál kapucnis pulcsiban voltam, szóval azonnal hívtam Amaliát.

– Igen? – vette fel harmadik hívásra.

– Helló, épp itt vagyok, ahol a férjed koncertet ad. Valahogy be tudnál juttatni?

– Persze, várj egy percet – tette le.

Tíz perc múlva egy testőrrel jött. A testőr adott nekem egy V.I.P.-pass-et, és együtt visszamentünk a backstage-be.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Amalia, mikor beértünk. – Nem fázol?

– Nem, nem fázom, minden rendben – hazudtam. Egy cseppet fáztam, lehet, meg is fáztam, a pasim pedig egy fasz volt velem.

– Hogy jöttél ide? Nem azt mondtad reggel, hogy a barátaiddal fogsz lógni?

– De, de ide kerültünk! Tudod, _hapci _nem akarom, hogy tudják, hogy nektek dolgozom. Jobb nektek, mert az otthonotok helye nem széles körben ismert és jobb nekem, mert azért szeretnek, aki vagyok.

– Jól mondod. Szóval itt tervezel maradni?

– Pontosan. Ó, álmos vagy? Gyere ide, Emily, aludj itt, jól van? – az utolsó mondatot svédül kérdeztem, mire Amalia csodálkozva nézett rám.

– Te...? – kérdezte Amalia.

– És akkor mi van, ha tudtam egy mondatot mondani svédül? Egy percig gondolkodtam rajta – nevettem.

– Ez olyan, mint... – nem értettem az utolsó szót, amit Emily mondott az anyjának, de Amalia sóhajtott egyet, és szomorúan nézett rám. Nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, szóval vállat rándítottam, mosolyogtam, és megöleltem Emilyt.

Nagyon későn értünk haza, én is csak beestem az ágyba. Mindezt másnap írtam.

**November 3, 2013.**

Norbi felhívott, hogy veszekedjen velem a tegnapi eltűnésem miatt. Megmondtam neki, hogy Andy hívott nekem taxit, és épségben hazaértem. Azt persze nem említettem, hogy két óra telt el a két cselekmény között. Megígértette velem, hogy soha többé nem tűnök el anélkül, hogy szólnék neki.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy nem voltam jól. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy néha vicces-cigit szív. Ismerem ezt a típust, a tizenhatodik születésnapomon én is kipróbáltam, de egy egész életre elegem lett belőle.

**November 21, 2013.**

Igazam volt, mikor azt gondoltam, füvezik. Megmondtam neki, hogy lehet választani, a fű vagy én, és azt mondta, nem fog többet szívni. Nagyon remélem is, mert nem akarok vele szakítani egy hülye drog miatt.

**December 6, 2013.**

Szakítottunk. Otthon találtam, füvezés közben. És még meg is kínált vele! Elegem lett belőle, elkértem a telefonját, hogy kitörölhessem belőle a számom, ahogy én is tettem az övével. Aztán hazamentem, csokit és jégkrémet ettem, miközben a „Szerelmes Shakespeare"-t néztem. Nem találtam más tisztán romantikus filmet a netbookomon. Amikor végeztem, valaki kopogtatott az ajtómon, szóval erőtlenül arra fordítottam a fejem.

– Ja, akárki az, jöjjön be! – kiabáltam.

– Szia – lépett be Amalia. – Mit csinálsz?

– Ah, te vagy az? Filmet néztem, de már kész vagyok. Miért?

– Hát, csak szólni akartam, hogy kint havazik, és kijöhetnél velünk.

– Oké, egy perc és felöltözöm!

Melegen ötöztem fel, és kimentem, végül is ez volt az első hó ezen a télen. Későn jött.

Órákig játszottunk a hóban, megfürdetve szegény Tommyt, de én is kaptam egy adagot. Remélem, nem fázom meg megint, nem lenne vicces.

**December 7, 2013.**

Hát persze, hogy megfáztam! Mi más is történhetett volna?! Örülhetek, hogy szeretek mindenféle teát, mert naponta tízszer iszom belőle. De most nagyon fáradt vagyok, megyek enni, aztán ledőlök aludni.

**December 8, 2013.**

Még mindig betegen, ma már lázam is volt. Még jó, hogy a családot (még) nem fertőztem meg.

**December 9, 2013.**

Emily nagyon vár valamit – gondolom a karácsonyt.

**December 13, 2013.**

Ma már jobban! Egy órán keresztül kibírtam, hogy ne köhögjek vagy fújjak orrot. Utálom csinálni – allergiás vagyok! Azt is megengedték, hogy főzzek valamit magamnak. Egy kis tejbegrízt csináltam, majd vörösáfonya-lekvárt tettem bele. Olyan finom volt, hogy meg is osztottam face-en... ^^

Ma van Szent Luca napja, és Emily beöltözött Lucának. Nagyon édi volt. ^^

**December 16, 2013.**

– El kell mondanunk neki!

– De még nem! Nem lenne jó neki, mert...

Ma hallhattam Amalia és Tommy vitáját arról, hogy valakinek el kéne-e mondani valamit. De persze, mivel svédül beszéltek, nem sokat értettem belőle. Nem tudom, kiről beszéltek, de remélem, nem rólam, hiszen – ahogy már leírtam – utálok hazugságban élni.

**December 19, 2013.**

Ma karácsonyi ajándékokat vásároltam a családnak. Csak pár dekortárgyat vettem a felnőtteknek, és egy rózsaszín plüssmacit Emilynek, a nevével. Magamnak is vettem egy plüss rénszarvast, és Kevinnek neveztem el. Most ő a legjobb barátom, és vele fekszem le.

**December 20, 2013.**

Te jó ég, Tommy nemrég szólt, hogy holnap egy rokon jön Japánból, hogy velük töltse a karácsonyt. A neve Kevin – mint a rénszarvasom! – és egy hónappal fiatalabb nálam. Tommy megkért, hogy várjam a reptéren egy táblával, amire rózsaszínnel van írva, hogy _Kevin_. Nem igazán tudtam mit mondani a rózsaszínre, azt gondoltam, hogy hátha ez segít felismerni, mert általában nem szoktak férfineveket rózsaszínnel táblákra írni. Meh, kicsit hiányzik a régi életem, ahol mindig tudtam, mi miért történt; de nem hagyhatom itt a családom és a munkámat, felelősséget kell vállalnom a tetteimért.

**December 21, 2013.**

Végül kaptam egy nagy kartonpapírt és kerestem pár szövegkiemelőt és színes ceruzát. Ráírtam a papírra a nevét rózsaszín szövegkiemelővel, majd kidekoráltam, és rajzoltam egy manga-pandát a bal oldalra, valamint egy karácsonyfát ajándékokkal a jobb oldalra. Megmutattam a művemet a családnak, akik értékelték, hogy rajzoltam rá valamit – így nem olyan átlagos és unalmas.

A srác gépe este nyolckor fog landolni, így volt időm, hogy elkészüljek. Nem igazán tudom, miért, de nem akarom elrontani az első benyomását rólam. És tíz percen belül remélhetőleg már egy taxiban fogok ülni.


	2. Extra - Férfiak, Akik Utálják A Nőket

Férfiak, akik utálják a nőket

A srácok nemrég fejezték be az új számuk, a _Shivering_ gyakorlását, és most egyszerűen ültek a földön.

– Áh, még pár ilyen szám, és világszerte híresek leszünk – mondta Jenziih miközben elterült a földön.

– És minden koncert előtt megcsinálhatod Yohio haját – mondta Seike amint lányos barátára pillantott. Yohio szégyenlősen nézett vissza rá. Valahogy bizonytalannak érezte magát mellette – a szemei mindig Seike ajkaira tévedtek, de ezekben a pillanatokban mindig megemberelte magát és visszanézett a szemeibe. Egy kicsit meg volt sértődve, mert a kezdetekkor Seike csinálta a haját, és csak később adta át ezt a szerepet Jenziih-nek.

– Nos, szeretem csinálni – mondta Jenziih. – Tudjátok, hogy mindig a fodrász édesanyám körül legyeskedtem.

Kitört a csend, ahogy becsukta a száját.

– Oké, srácok, nem akarunk hazamenni? – kérdezte Ray és a többiek beleegyeztek. Linder segített neki felállni. Összeszedték a cuccaikat és Yohio elkísérte őket az ajtóig. Hirtelen – maga sem tudta, miért, finoman megérintette Seike karját.

– Öhm, igen? – nézett vissza rá.

– Seike – kezdte Yohio – nem akarsz maradni?

– Nos, Apu és Anyu nincsenek otthon... de jobb lesz, ha felhívom a nővérem – válaszolta, és elővette a telefonját. Tárcsázott egy számot, és várt. – Szia, figyelj... ó, szóval a barátoddal maradsz? ... Kaja a hűtőben? ... Ooké, találkozzunk holnap! – tette le. – Maradhatok.

– Szupi – válaszolta zavartan Yohio. Nem tudta, miért akarta, hogy Seike maradjon. Valahogy vonzotta és taszította egyszerre.

– De haza kéne mennem pizsamáért és pár ruháért – tette hozzá Seike.

– Hazavihetünk, ha akarod – mondta Yohio. A pillantása az énekes ajkaira tévedt, ahogy a _haza_ szót kimondta. Nem akarta, hogy elhagyja ezt a helyet. Nem akarta, hogy akárki velük legyen. Ő csak... – N... nem... én nem vagyok... – mormolta magának lehajtott fejjel. Még nem tudta elfogadni, hogy...

– Mi nem vagy? – kérdezte barátja miközben felemelte Yohio állát.

– Semmi, semmi – mondta a szőke amint elhagyta a szobát. – Seike, gyere, kérlek! Hogy tudnánk hazavinni, ha itt maradsz? – kérdezte nevetve. A fekete hajú srác követte, de tartott egy kis távolságot.

Ahogy megint hazaértek, Yohio ledőlt az ágyára. Seike mellé ült.

– Mit csináljunk? – kérdezte a gitáros. Tényleg semmi ötlete nem volt, hacsak...

– Rendelhetnénk pizzát, hívhatnánk sztriptíz táncosokat vagy nézhetnénk pornót – mondta a másik.

– Ajj, te és a pornó folyton – dobott egy párnát Seike fejéhez. – Miért nem tudod felfogni, hogy utálom, hogy én a romantikát szeretem?

– Annyira nőies vagy! Hmm, ha nem lenne pöcsöd, megbasználak – nevetett Seike.

– Meg kéne rendelnünk azt a pizzát...

– És vegyünk vodkát – tette hozzá Seike.

Yohio sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta:

– És veszünk vodkát, majd megnézünk egy filmet.

– Nem pornót.

– Nem, nem pornót. Egy romantikus fantasy, például... Csillagpor!

– De az aannyira lányos – hisztizett Seike.

– Hé, veszek neked vodkát, szóval fogadd el a döntésem!

– Áh, oké! Mehetnénk?

– Előbb megrendelem a kaját. Tudok egy helyet, ahol mennyei pizzát csinálnak, de egy élet, mire kiszállítják, szóval lesz időnk bevásárolni.

Egy nagy mexikói pizzát rendelt, majd felvették a cipőiket, hogy leszaladjanak a sarki kisboltba. Seikének semmi ötlete nem volt, hogy barátja hogy fogja megszerezni az alkoholos italt, de bízott benne. Már majdnem elérték a boltot, mikor eszébe jutott egy lehetőség: _Talán Yohio előveszi a női énjét és ráveszi az eladót, hogy adja neki oda az italt? Vagy mi? Szeretném őt látni..._

– Itt volnánk – törte meg a szőke barátja gondolatait. Beléptek, és Yohio odament az eladóhoz. – Szia, Jonas, mizujs?

– Hé, Kevin, hogy vagy? Mi szél hozott? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Asszem a déli – nevetett Yohio. – Figyi, kéne egy kis – mondta halkabban.

– Cigi megint, mi? Öregem, már számtalanszor szóltam, hogy a nővérem előbb-utóbb észre fogja venni – mondta a férfi a csomaggal a kezében.

– Ó, nem, most vodkát vennék. Megígértem egy barátomnak – mondta.

– Ember, a sírba viszel – mondta Jonas kezében az üveggel. – De ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy alkoholt adok neked, amíg nem vagy tizennyolc.

– Oké, oké, tessék – fizetett Yohio az üveget tartva. Rámosolygott fekete hajú barátjára és kimentek az épületből...

– Ne mondd, hogy a szerelmem nem elég – ivott Yohio az üvegből.

– Ne mondd, hogy a szívem nem elég – folytatta Seike az ivást.

– Hogy veled – ivott Yohio és Seikével énekelt – legyek!

– Nem látod, hogy itt bent haldoklom?

– Nem látod, hogy elvesztettem az eszem?

– Miattad! – énekelt együtt a két fiú.

– Viszlát – énekelte Yohio.

– Borzongok!

Visszafeküdtek, ahogy elénekelték az utolsó szót. A két srác egymásra nézett és elkezdtek nevetni. Részegebbek voltak, mint tervezték. A filmnek már vége volt, és már megették az összes pizzát is.

– Ne mondd, hogy nem tudsz nélkülem élni... – énekelte halkan Yohio. – Ne mondd, mert még sohasem... próbáltál – sóhajtott – velem lenni...

– Ember, imádom ezt a számot – ült fel Seike azzal megitta a maradék átlátszó folyadékot.

– Hé, én akartam a maradékot – folytatta Yohio barátja mozdulatát. – Á, de kit érdekel, nélküle is elég részeg vagyok – feküdt vissza nevetve.

– Most itt az ideje, hogy sztriptíz táncosokat hívjunk.

– Nem akarok nőket. Csak a legjobb barátommal akarok lenni.

– Ó. – Az énekes nem tudott mit mondani. Egy kicsit...

– Mi az, öreg? – kérdezte Yohio.

– Csak meglepett, hogy legjobb barátodként tekintesz rám – feküdt vissza Seike az ágyra. – Tudod, nekem – sóhajtott – soha nem voltak igazán barátaim...

– Ember, az én szerepembe akarsz bújni?

– Igen, asszem – kapta a választ, amire számított.

– Csak mert én voltam az, akinek alig voltak barátai, és akit mindig csúfoltak. Te menő voltál, és te piszkáltál másokat! Minden lány a lábaid előtt hevert, amint megláttak! Áh, basszus, kurva tökéletes életed volt!

– Igen, egy kurva tökéletes élet... – gondolt bele Seike. Tényleg jó élete volt, ahogy most is, de még hiányzott valami. Vagy valaki...

– Légyszi, mesélj az első barátnődről – kérte Yohio.

– Nem, az annyira... gyerekes...

– Léégysziiiii – kérlelte Yohio ázott kiskutyaszemekkel.

– Á, oké, légy boldog... – egyezett bele Seike.

– Köszi, legjobb barim – ölelte meg a gitáros.

– Hé, ember, olyan lányos vagy! – tolta el magától Seike.

– Csak ki akartam mutatni, hogy szerelek. – Ahogy rájött, mit mondott, hozzátette – Mint egy barátot, természetesen.

– Nos, itt a sztori...

– Nem tudom elképzelni, milyen lehet – mondta a szőke.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte barátja. Tudta, hogy egyszer Yohio megfogta egy lány kezét, aki adott neki egy puszit. Ez volt a gitáros egyetlen története a fiú-lány kapcsolatról. Azért kezdett el gitározni, hogy népszerűbb legyen a lányok körében.

– Megcsókolni valakit... egy lányt... megfogni a derekát... – álmodozott.

– Nagyon-nagyon nedves – mondta Seike. Most már tudta, mit akar, de nem mondta el barátjának. Azt akarta, hogy ő mondja ki. – De az egyik legjobb érzés a világon.

– Jobb, mint felemelni az újszülött húgodat, és látni, hogy rád mosolyog? – kérdezte Yohio. Messze ez volt élete legjobb élménye.

– Jobb szerintem, de tudod, hogy én vagyok a legfiatalabb a családomban...

– Ki akarom próbálni – nézett Seikére komolyan Yohio.

Az énekes belül mosolygott, de nem akarta, hogy barátja lássa az örömét.

– Hívjak neked egy lányt? – kérdezte Seike, de titokban tudta a választ.

– Nem szükséges... – húzta fel magát Yohio Seike arcához. Egymás szemébe néztek, de nem tudtak kivenni semmit egymás pillantásából.

– Szeretlek – mondta Seike. Yohio nem igazán tudott erre mit mondani. Hasonlóan érzett, de azt hitte, ez csak egy vicc, hogy Seike csak húzza az agyát, de eszébe jutott, hogy _részeg ember – őszinte ember_, szóval biztos volt barátja komolyságában.

– Én is szeretlek – mondta végül, és az ajkai megérintették Seikéit. Érezte az alkoholt a leheletén, de nem érdekelte – maga is részeg volt.

Seike nyelve finoman a gitáros szájába csúszott és elkezdték csókcsatájukat. Yohio megfogta Seike derekát, és megpróbált fölé kerülni. Ebben a pillanatban az énekes észrevette, hogy ő játssza a lány szerepét, és a büszkesége nem engedte, mert _elég volt ennyi gyereknapra_, szóval változtatott a helyzeten: finoman megérintette Yohio arcát, és fölé mászott, megfogva a derekát...

Fél év telt el, mióta Yohio megkapta az első csókját, de az emléke még élénken élt benne. Nem tudott lefeküdni vagy felkelni anélkül, hogy rágondolt volna, de minden nap kicsit máshogy érzett iránta. Az elején élvezett rágondolni, élvezett minden egyes csókot, amit tőle kapott, de idővel felnőttebb és felnőttebb lett, és kezdett tisztán látni. Néha azon gondolkozott, miért csókolta meg Seikét – talán az alkohol volt, ami belőle beszélt, vagy az, hogy nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát vele, mint bárki mással? Ki tudja? A lényeg az volt, hogy már fél éve együtt voltak, és valami ajándékot akart neki adni. _Talán a szüzességét..._

– Ó, szia, Linder, mizujs? – nyitotta ki hotelszobájának ajtaját.

– Csak... valami fontosról akartam veled beszélni – mondta barátja, és Yohio beengedte. – Hatással lesz a banda jövőjére.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a gitáros kissé értetlenül.

– Nektek... – mondta a fekete hajú srác – Ti nem folytathatjátok.

Yohio a dobost bámulta. Nem tudott rájönni az okra, amiért Linder ezt mondta.

– Minden próbán, minden koncert előtt azt hallgatjuk, hogy a személyes problémáitokkal foglalkoztok. Aztán látjuk, hogy szenvedélyesen csókolóztok, és ember, nem bírjuk tovább! Mindig arra gondolunk, hogy ha aznap minket állítasz meg... bocsi, tudod, hogy elfogadjuk, hogy homoszexuálisak vagytok, de nem tudunk belegondolni, hogy mi is azok lehetnénk. És amikor össze voltatok veszve, hetekig nem próbáltunk – amíg ti ketten ki nem békültetek. Ez minden, de nem jó sem a bandának, sem nektek. És ezt most Jenziih és Ray nevében is barátként mondom, nem bandatagként – állt fel, és ment ki a szobából. Yohio nem tudott reagálni. Valahogy tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig működni, de remélte, és hallani, hogy mit gondol a másik három bandatag... Tudta, hogy nem folytathatják így tovább, a zenére kell koncentrálniuk, mert ebben az egyben jók.

"Seike, át tudnál jönni a szobámba? Yohio"

– Itt is vagyok – viharzott be az énekes Yohio szobájába minden jel nélkül.

– Szia – mondta szárazon a szőke.

– Mi történt az én Cukorbogyómmal, hogy ilyen bánatos? Tudod, ma van az évfordulónk! – mosolygott Seike és megpróbálta megcsókolni a párját, de az nem engedte.

– Figyelj, nekünk – sóhajtott Yohio – be kell fejeznünk.

– Miről beszélsz?

– Szakítani akarok veled, Seike. A veszekedéseink és az egész kapcsolatunk nem jó a bandának, nem látod? – kérdezte Yohio könnyes szemmel, ahogy szerelmére pillantott.

– Azt hiszed, jobb lesz, ha exek leszünk? – ordibált Seike, miután felfogta, mit mondott az előbb a másik. – Azt hiszed, minden tökéletes lesz szakítás után? Vagy hogy nem lesznek érzéseink egymás iránt?!

Yohio nem válaszolt, csak komolyan nézett Seikére, aki folytatta:

– Ez nekem így nem megy. Kilépek a Seremedyből.

– V... várj, ember, komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte Yohio.

– Igen, komolyan. Énekelhetsz te. Nem fogom veled folytatni.

– Én meg nem fogom nélküled folyatni – állt fel Yohio, és kiment a szobából, hogy keressen egy helyet, ahol kiadhatja magából ezt az egészet.

Nagy esőcseppek mosták a talajt abban a kis parkban, ahol Yohio ült egy padon. Este nyolc volt – már több, mint egy órája itt ücsörgött, várva, hogy Seike megkeresse -, és már bőrigázott. Az arca nedves volt, de a bőre kiszáradt, mivel azóta sírt, hogy elhagyta a hotelszobát.

_Nos, itt vagyunk. Igen, szakítottam vele, és igaza volt: a banda nem folytathatja. Csak egy egyszerű mondat, mégis mennyi mindent megváltoztathat: Szakítani akarok veled. Ilyen érzés lenne, ha véget ért egy szerelem? Akkor soha többé nem akarok szerelmes lenni, hogy soha többé ne veszítsek el senkit..._


	3. 2 - Hisztis Hercegnők

Második fejezet: Hisztis Hercegnők

**December 22, 2013.**

Hogyan is mesélhetném el az első találkozásunkat annál jobban, minthogy minden egyes pillanatot leírok?

Felvettem a műbőr nadrágom, az acélbetétes bakancsom és a műbőr kabátom, hogy hazahozzam a rejtélyes Kevint – aki a rénszarvasom nevét viselte.

Kint erősen havazott, szóval örültem, hogy volt egy műanyag tartóm a feliratnak. Három percbe telt elérni a sarokra – ez általában egy perc szokott lenni, de szembeszél volt.

Aztán odaértem, vártam tíz kibaszott percet a taxira, és beültem_._

– Jó estét, uram! – mosolyogtam rá.

– Jó estét. Hova vihetem? – kérdezte.

– A reptérre, legyen szíves.

Nagyon allergiásak a _kérem_ szóra és társaira: ha nem használod, a hosszabb úton visznek oda.

– Elég szeles napunk van, nemde? – kérdezte.

– Igen, az. És hideg is – tettem hozzá.

– És hova utazik? Messzire? – kérdezte pár perc csend után.

– Ó... óóó, nem! – nevettem. – Csak hazaviszek... valakit onnan.

– Aha, értem.

Nyolc előtt tíz perccel értünk oda. Fizettem, felkaptam a táblám és kiszálltam a taxiból.

– Ha elfogad egy tanácsot – mondta – hagyja, hogy én most elmenjek, és hívjon hazafelé másik taxit. Lehet, hogy a gép késni fog az időjárás miatt.

– Oké... köszönöm a fuvart, legyen szép napja! – mosolyogtam.

Nem mondott semmit, csak elment, szóval én is bementem az épületbe. A stockholmi géppel fog jönni.

Fél óra várakozás után a szinte kihalt váróteremben elmentem az információs pulthoz – információért.

– Öhm... Elnézést, kisasszony! – szólítottam meg egy igazi porcelánbabát.

– Egen? – nézett rám a rágóját rágcsálva. Elég visszataszító volt.

– Tudna nekem segíteni azzal, hogy megmondja, hogy a gép Stockholmból – aminek nyolcra kellett volna érkeznie – esetleg megérkezett-e már?

– Ö, még egyszer, ha kérhetném? – kérdezte erős akcentussal.

– Van egy járat Stockholmból, aminek nyolcra itt kellett volna lennie. Eddig megvan?

– Egen, és?

– Megérkezett már?

– Nos, még nem, de... felhívom Stockholmot, jó?

– Óh, kösz.

Bepötyögött egy számot és tíz percig telefonált. Ha még egy percig beszélt volna, az őrületbe kerget.

– Még fel sem szállt, de ahogy a vihar lecsendesedik, azonnal indul.

– És én addig mit tudok csinálni? – kérdeztem.

– Ihatsz egy kávét, pihenhetsz. Akár két-három órát is igénybe vehet a dolog.

– Oké, kösz – hagytam ott. Megengedhettem magamnak egy krémcsokit és egy tonhalas szendvicset. _Utálom a halat._

Később, mikor már nem tudtam mit kezdeni magammal, felhívtam Tommyt, és szóltam neki, hogy a gép késik az időjárás miatt. Azt mondta, nem baj, maradjak szépen ott, amíg leszáll. Nem mondhattam nemet – a főnököm!

Aztán elaludtam, és arra ébredtem, hogy valaki fel akart ébreszteni.

– Ah, mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem magyarul.

– Elnézést? – kérdezte egy női hang. _Szóval a porcelánbaba volt az._

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem újra, de most már angolul.

– Reggel hat van – válaszolta az akcentusos hangja. – A géped tíz percen belül leszáll. És nem, senki nem lopott el tőled semmit – tette hozzá.

– Ó, köszi.

– Nincs mit – mosolygott a gusztustalan vigyorával. Akármennyire is segítőkész volt, nem tudtam nem tudomást venni a külsejéről: hatalmas rózsaszín műkörmök és feltöltetett, rózsaszín ajkak, és ha ez nem lenne elég, mindennek tetejébe rózsaszín szempillái is voltak.

Azonnal felálltam, amit nem kellett volna: az étel a gyomromban szintén liftezett, és futhattam a mosdóba hányni. Mikor végeztem, rohantam a büfébe.

– Utálom a halat – motyogtam, mielőtt kértem egy csomag mentolos rágót, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy a tonhal volt az oka. Ha nem lett volna égető szükségem a rágóra – mivel nem volt lehetőségem fogat mosni – nem vettem volna meg: a normál ár kétszeresébe került!

A gép leszállt, és láthattam egy csapat embert felém jönni – mindegyik csalódott, dühös vagy legalább fáradt arccal. Terveztem felemelni a táblát, de nem akartam kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni.

Mire a tömeg kisebb lett – szinte mindenki elment valamerre – egy... fiú (?) állt pufi kabátban és lányos napszemüvegben (!) velem szemben. Én még mindig a táblát szorongattam. Ő tett felém egy bizonytalan lépést.

– Biztos te vagy Kevin – nyújtottam a kezem, de nem fogadta el. Lassan visszahúztam. – A nevem Beatrix. A...

– Hé, ne beszélj már annyit! Apu már mindent elmondott. Csak vigyél haza, oké? – kérdezte dühösen.

_Apu?_

– Ö... oké. Ne segítsek a cuccoddal? – ajánlottam fel.

– Nem, egyedül is boldogulok vele, jól van?

– Hát, persze – mondtam gyorsan és kimentünk az épületből. Gyorsan találtam egy taxit, aminek a sofőrje – úgy ahogy – beszélt angolul.

– Nem mondta, hogy a fia vagy. – Próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni Kevinnel – harmadszorra.

– Eh, még nem vetted észre, hogy mindig mindent az utolsó pillanatban közöl? Annyira jellemző rá – fordította vissza a fejét az ablak felé, és mást nem is szólt az úton.

A sarkon kiszálltunk és gyalog mentünk tovább.

– Itt volnánk – nyitottam ki a kaput

– Hidd el, tudom – válaszolt arrogánsan. Cserébe grimaszoltam a háta mögött.

Bementünk a házba és a család elkezdte ölelgetni-csókolgatni.

– Láttad a pandát, amit neked rajzolt? – kérdezte Emily.

Kevin gyilkos pillantást vetett rám.

– Remélem tudod, hogy pandák _nem_ élnek Japánban, és nem mondtál ilyen hülyeségeket a húgomnak – mondta.

Ezen a ponton lett elegem belőle, és sértődötten visszavonultam a szobámba.

_Hogy feltételezheti egyáltalán, hogy ennyire hülye vagyok?!_

Most mondta Amalia, hogy csak fáradt, szóval nem gondolta komolyan a dolgokat.

**December 23, 2013.**

Ajj, már reggel is van, és nem tudok aludni. Az a seggfej srác horkol a szoba túlsó végében. Igen, egy szobában alszunk, mert mindketten túl büszkék voltunk kimenni a díványra. Nincs semmi magánéletem, amíg nem lép le.

Már meg is reggeliztünk, de még mindig alszik! Hogy lehet ennyit aludni?

Csináltam róla egy képet, amint épp folyik ki a nyál a szájából. Feltettem facebookra: "Az új szobatársam!" és még csak a jogait sem sértettem meg, mert nem látszik az egész arca.

Megkérdeztem Tommyt, hogy szerinte jó ötlet-e reggelit készíteni a számára, és (esetleg) bevinni neki a szobába. Támogatta, szóval csináltam neki pirítóst narancslekvárral (nyami ^^) és egy csésze kávét, ha szüksége lenne rá. Bevittem a szobába, és letettem az éjjeliszekrényére. Gyorsan írtam egy kártyát is _Buon Apetite_ szöveggel. Ahogy befejeztem, elálmosodtam, szóval megpróbáltam visszaaludni – több-kevesebb sikerrel; mire majdnem elaludtam volna, Kevin felébredt – láttam a takaró alól. Meglátta a tálcát, és elmosolyodott, majd nyújtózkodott egyet, beleharapott a pirítósba, és valami _hmm_-félét mormolt, szóval tetszenie kellett neki. Elégedett voltam magammal. Miután végzett a reggelijével, odajött az én ágyamhoz.

– Hé – bökdösött meg.

– Ajj, igen? – néztem rá.

– Kelj fel; Apu beszélni akar velünk.

– Oké, mindjárt felöltözök...

– Nem muszáj – mondta.

– Ó, úgy gondolod? – dugtam ki a meztelen jobb lábamat a takaró alól.

– Nos, akkor kimegyek, oké? – kérdezte zavartan.

– Hát persze – nyújtózkodtam. – Egy perc és ott vagyok.

Igen, általában egy hosszú pólóban alszom, és tudtam, hogy nem tudna koncentrálni, ha úgy mennék ki, szóval felvettem egy sztreccs-farmert, mielőtt megint találkoztam volna velük.

– Jól aludtál? – kérdezte Tommy.

– Igen, de nem annyit, mint amennyit akartam, mert _valaki_ felébresztett – mosolyogtam.

– Ez esetben foglalj helyet. Kérsz esetleg egy kávét?

– Nem, még mindig nem – nevettem röviden. Láttam, hogy Kevin semmit nem ért, szóval elkezdtem magyarázni. – Tudod, már négy órája fent vagyok, csak megpróbáltam visszaaludni.

– Aha, értem. Akkor te csináltál nekem reggelit? – kérdezte egy kicsit ingerülten.

– Igen, valami baj van vele?

– Hideg volt a kávé.

– Későn keltél – rántottam vállat.

– És túl sok lekvár volt a pirítóson.

– Narancslekvárnak hívják, mert – láss csodát – narancsból készült, _és _ki tudtál volna menni a konyhába, és megoldani magadnak. Vagy töröljem ki a segged is, Mr. Tökéletesség?

– Hé srácok, ne veszekedjetek! – vágott közbe Tommy.

– De Apu! – hisztizett Kevin.

– Fogd be, Fiam! Szóval, hol kezdjem?

– Az elején? – ajánlotta Kevin türelmetlenül.

– Sok levelet kapunk a rajongóidtól, amikben információt kérnek...

– Várj, rajongói? – kérdeztem nevetve. – Miről beszélsz?

– Később – mondta Kevin. – Csak folytasd, Apu.

– Szóval amikben információt kérnek a múzsádról, akihez a "You're the One"-t írtad.

– És mit találtál ki? Kit kérjek meg a titokzatos lány szerepének eljátszására?

– Beatrixet, természetesen!

– NE – vágtuk rá azonnal.

– Ó, Apu, é... én nem is ismerem...

– És én sem őt! És tudod, mi történt...

– És tudsz...

Mindketten igyekeztünk meggyőzni Tommyt az ötlete nevetségességéről, de megbuktunk – ő már döntött.

– Az imidzsednek egy hús-vér barátnőre van szüksége Svédországban, nem egy titokzatos és félénk valakire Japánból!

– De én... én...

– Csak együtt lógtok egymás kezét fogva és néha megcsókoljátok egymást. Ez lenne olyan nehéz?

– Ó, már annyi mindent tettem a karrierem érdekében, nem ezen fog múlni. Legyen – mondta.

– Nem kell többet Emilyvel foglalkoznod, ha elfogadod ezt az állást. Itt élhetsz, amíg Kevin el nem megy. Csak vele kell mutatkoznod, mosolyognod és nem mondani semmit. Vágod?

– Igen, de én kedvelem Emilyt...

– Tudom, hogy fárasztott.

– Ó, de akkor szükségünk lesz egy fedősztorira – mondtam.

– Öhm... jártál már Japánban?

– Hogy lehetett volna? Azt sem tudta, hogy a pandák nem ott élnek! – mondta Kevin.

– Az egy cuki manga volt, okés? Szóval ezt be is fejezheted mondjuk most.

– Öhm, Olaszország? – vetette fel Tommy.

– Sí? – kérdeztem olaszul.

– Szóval beszéled a nyelvet? – kérdezte Tommy.

– Három évig tanultam és a Velencei Karneválon is voltam 2011-ben..

– Jó, az pont ugyanaz az év, amikor mi is voltunk. Szóval ott találkoztatok, és miután elvesztetted édesapádat, édesanyáddal Sundsvallba költöztetek. Akkoriban még csak barátok voltatok, és egy éve lettetek egy pár. Édesanyád elvesztése után ide költöztél, mert nem akartál Kevin lakásán élni egyedül.

– És Anyu nem engedte, hogy odaköltözzem, mielőtt betöltöm a tizennyolcat.

– De én Japánban voltam, amikor betöltötted... mikor is?

– Június negyedikén.

– Rendben, szóval épp Japánban voltam, és nem tudtál odaköltözni egyedül...

– Mert utálok napokig egyedül lenni. Anyu augusztus tizennegyedikén halt meg, és ahogy tudtam, ideköltöztem.

– Ki mondta először, hogy _szeretlek_? – kérdezte Tommy.

– Ő! – mondtuk egyszerre.

– Nem teszek semmit, amíg a férfi nem lép, szóval te – pillantottam Kevinre.

– Szóval én csókoltalak meg először?

– Ó, hát persze! – nevettem. – Kezet rá!

Kezet ráztunk az egyezségünkre. Nőies érintése volt, amolyan _döglött hal_, így kicsit megszorítottam a kezét.

– Áú! – húzta gyorsan vissza.

– Bocsi... nos, mi az első közös teendőnk? – kérdeztem Tommyt.

– Szükségem van egy új nadrágra – reagált Kevin.

– Szóval megkérsz, hogy menjek veled venni egyet, igaz? – mosolyogtam.

– Igen, de VK-s cuccokat kell viselned – jelentette ki.

Rábámultam.

– Ó, nem, erre ne is gondolj! Ne is _álmodj_ róla! – visszasiettem a szobánkba, és felvettem pár hordható fekete ruhát. Szidtam magamat, amiért elfogadtam az ajánlatát (ajánlatukat), miközben kimentem az udvarra, ahol egy pink Suzuki SX4 mellett álldogálva találtam rá. A látvány lesokkolt.

– Beszállnál, vagy hagyjalak itt? – kérdezte ingerülten.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy _ezzel_ akarsz menni? – mutattam a kocsira.

– Ó, hát persze! Ez a promóciós autóm. Szállj be gyorsan.

– El fogsz nekem magyarázni pár dolgot?

– Ha most azonnal beszállsz – fújta ki a levegőt hosszan – El fogok.

Azonnal beszálltam a kocsiba, és beült mellém, majd kinyitotta a kaput egy távirányítóval,és beindította a kocsit. Már vagy tíz perce utaztunk, mikor megkérdezte:

– Nos, mit akarsz tudni?

– Beszélnél nekem a rajongóidról? És miért vannak? Egyáltalán ki vagy?

– Nagyon hosszú történet lesz...

– Biztos vagyok benne, szóval jobban tennéd, ha elkezdenéd – sóhajtottam.

– Miután hétévesen elvesztettem édesanyámat, apámmal éltem pár évig – amíg nem találkozott Amaliával. Amikor tíz voltam közös életet kezdtek, szóval Amalia kitúrt Apu életéből. Már bánom, hogy az elején nem szerettem, most ő az egyik legjobb barátom, akivel bármit könnyedén megoszthatok. Szóval akkoriban az egyik barátom, Sebbie felfedezte a visual kei-t. Mivel nem volt átlagos stílus – és akkoriban Apu meg Amalia ellen harcoltam – csatlakoztam. Összebarátkoztam pár sráccal, és alapítottunk egy bandát, amit később Seremedynek hívtak. Álneveket használtunk – az enyém Yohio volt, ahogy a barátaim szólítottak egy ideje. A családomtól kaptam ezt a nevet, amikor – leparkolta a kocsit, mert odaértünk, ahova mentünk – öt vagy hat lehettem.

Csodálkoztam a nyitottságán. Azt hittem, nem fog nekem semmit se mondani – vagy haszontalan és általános dolgokat fog.

– Nem akarsz kiszállni?

– Jaj, bocsi – mosolyogtam rá, és megtettem, amire kért. – Hol vagyunk?

– Brista? – nézett rám értetlenül.

– Hé, mindig busszal jöttem ide, oké?

– Ne hagyd a kabátod az autóban – parancsolt rám, és megkezdtük négyórás küldetésünket, amelyben egy találó nadrágot kellett találnunk Kevin számára. Az emberek bámultak minket – részben mert (szerintem) tudták, ki Kevin, és részben, mert vicces egy _fiúlányt_ és egy rockert látni kézen fogva.

A első boltban odaadta a kocsikulcsot, mert azt mondta, biztosan el fogja hagyni próbálgatás közben.

– Nem akarod folytatni a sztorit? – kérdeztem a hatodik boltban, miközben az... egy, kettő, három... tízedik fekete csőfarmert próbálta.

– Még nem – válaszolt a próbafülkéből. – Mit gondolsz? – jött elő.

– Aj, pfujj! – nevettem.

– Nem jó? – kérdezte.

– Úgy nézel ki, mintha beszartál volna.

– De... ó, oké, leveszem, és elmehetünk egy másik boltba.

– Alsóneműben? – húztam fel a szemöldököm. Nem válaszolt, csak visszament öltözni, és két perc múlva kijött a cuki fehér farmerjában.

– Mehetünk? – kérdezte gyilkos mosollyal.

– Hát persze! – pusziltam meg a jobb orcáján és – miután visszavittük a nadrágot – elindultunk a következő boltba. – Ó, ó, óóó! Oda nézz! – mutattam egy irányba. – Ott a Lolita bolt!

– Ah, nem is tudtam, hogy van itt egy! Gyerünk, menjünk oda!

– De már három órája vásárolunk, éhen veszek! – ültem le makacsul a legközelebbi padra.

– Ó, oké, akkor ebédelhetnénk...

– Csak menjünk abba a szekcióba, és majd ott döntünk, okés?

– Hát persze – mosolygott és lementünk az első emeletre, ahol a gyorséttermek voltak. Azonnal megtámadtam a kínai kajáldát – a kínai kaja egyértelműen a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történhetett az emberi konyhaművészettel.

– Hé, Drágám, gyere – mondtam, és ő _csinálta_!

– Oh, mennyibe kerül? – vette elő a pénztárcáját.

– Nem akarsz valamit enni? – néztem rá csodálkozva.

– Nem, nem vagyok éhes – válaszolta röviden, majd fizetett.

– Jaj, ne már, reggeli óta semmit nem ettél! – Leültünk a közelben. Most elmész és szerzel magadnak valami ennivalót! Nem akarlak egy teli tányér nélkül látni, mikor visszajössz! Muszáj enned valamit.

– Ne utasítgass folyton, nem vagy az anyám! – állt fel dühösen, majd elment. Nem tudtam hova tenni a viselkedését.

Tíz perc múlva visszatért egy adag salátával. Leült és minden szó nélkül enni kezdett. Még csak le sem vette a – lányos – napszemüvegét.

– Hol voltál? – faggattam.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – válaszolt, de mikor meglátta az arcomat, azonnal hozzátette – de elmentem mosdóba és kajáért álltam sorba.

– És ez tíz kibaszott percet vett igénybe! – álltam meg az evésben.

– Igen, mert egy lassú ember vagyok!

Legalább annyira utált, mint amennyire én őt, de meg kellett oldanunk ezt a problémát, hogy fenntarthassuk egy boldog párkapcsolat látszatát.

– Hé, sajnálom. Bocsásd meg, hogy ordibáltam és elvesztettem a hidegvérem – fogtam meg a kezét az asztalon. Tényleg úgy gondoltam.

– Ahh, ne játszd magad! – emelte meg a hangját, de mivel mindenki minket bámult, elkezdett halkabban beszélni, és ha lehet, a hangja még dühösebb volt. – Tudod jól, hogy csak _játszod_ a barátnőm _szerepét_ és ez nem jogosít fel arra, hogy úgy tegyél, mintha kedvelnél, vagy esetleg szeretnél engem!

– Csak kedves akartam lenni, mi a baj? – suttogtam.

Minthogy egyikünk sem mondott semmit, csendben folytattuk az étkezést majd amint befejeztük, elmentünk a Halo of the Demonba, a Lolita boltba.

– Nincs szükséged valamire? Úgy értem, néhány színes ruhára például – kérdezte, mikor odaértünk.

– Öhm... mi lenne, ha vennék pár fűzőt? – kérdeztem, mert az enyém tönkrement, és rajongtam a fűzőkért – főleg a Viktoriánus-stílusú darabokért.

– Ha nem feketék... fizetek értük – bólintott lassan, inkább magának, mint nekem.

– Akkor menj, és keress pár nacit – nevettem – ahogy én fűzőket.

Pár percen belül találtam tíz olyat, amit legalábbis szívesen felpróbálnék. Már nem igazán figyeltem az árukra, mint előtte – volt egy gazdag srác, aki felajánlotta, hogy megveszi nekem mindet. Hat hónapja rájuk sem néztem a horribilis áruk miatt. Már készültem felpróbálni őket, amikor meghallottam Kevint a próbafülkéből ordítani:

– Trixi!

_Ó, te jó ég, fogd be!_

– Hé, itt vagyok a közelben, mi az?

– Be tudnál légyszi jönni? Van egy kis problémám a zipzárral... – kérte immáron sokkal halkabban.

Sóhajtottam, mielőtt válaszoltam. Elegem volt a gyerekes viselkedéséből.

– Mutasd – és bementem mind a tíz fűzővel.

Ahogy beléptem, olyat láttam, amit az emberek ritkán szoktam próbafülkékben: ott volt egy másik ember alsónadrágban és pólóban, aki megpróbálja felhúzni a zipzárt a nadrágja bal oldalán – semmi eredménnyel. Nem bírtam ki mosolygás nélkül.

– Ne nevess, inkább segíts! – utasított.

– Varázsszó? – kérdeztem nevetve.

– Kérlek – nézett rám kiskutya-szemekkel – Se fel se le nem tudom húzni.

– Talán van valami a zipzárban... gyere közelebb! – térdeltem le. Elég félreérthető helyzet volt, így imádkoztam, hogy senki ne jöjjön be. – Itt is van... – fogtam meg a cérnát, és megpróbáltam elharapni.

– Hé, mit csinálsz? – rivallt rám.

– Megpróbálom kiiktatni a cérnát, szóval kussolj és próbáld meg elviselni!

Megfogtam a belső combját, és közelebb húztam magamhoz.

_Jaj, ne hagyd, hogy elpiruljon az arcod! Ne! Ó, itt is van!_

Olyan közel volt hozzám, hogy az arcom megérintette a lábát.

– Próbáld most – mondtam szemlesütve, miközben felkeltem.

– Jaj, köszi, megfelelően működik. Nos, mit gondolsz?

A sötétfekete farmerja úgy simult a lábára, mintha ráöntötték volna. Volt egy szöveg egymás elfogadásáról körben a combjain; a zipzár ferdén futott fel a térdeitől a csípője jobb illetve bal oldalához. Az első ötletem az volt, hogy azt mondjam, _Szeretlek_ a látványra, ami elém tárult, de összeszedtem magam, és csak annyit mondtam:

– Ha neked tetszik, nekem is. Egyszerűen – hadonásztam a kezeimmel – illik a pólódhoz – mondtam végül egy bók helyett, pedig annyira hülyén éreztem magam, hogy nem mondtam neki pár kedves szót.

– Öhm, nem akarsz kimenni? Fel tudnád ezeket próbálni – mutatott a fűzőkre.

– Ó, óóó, igazad van! Már itt sem vagyok! – siettem ki és bementem a másik fülkébe, hogy felvehessem a fűzőket. Három egészalakos és két mell alatti fűzőt találtam, amik jól álltak; vörös, lila, kék, zöld és szürke színűek voltak, ebben a sorrendben.

– Hé, Kevin... ó! – Egy újonnan felpróbált pólóban találtam. – Nekem tetszik, vedd meg!

– Igen, én is ezen agyaltam... mit akartál mondani?

– Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy... mennyi fűzőt vehetek meg?

– Megvenném neked az egész boltot, ha akkor színesebben öltözködnél!

– Oké, akkor nem akarunk menni? – siettettem.

– Hé, lazíts, ezt leveszem és elmegyünk fizetni, jó?

– Kitaláltad leghőbb vágyamat!

A hasam ebben a szent pillanatban kezdett el korogni. Cikin éreztem magam.

– Ó, te jó ég, megint éhes vagy? Hogy tudsz ennyit enni? – kérdezte.

Megemeltem a vállam, hogy jelezzem, fogalmam sincs.

– Tessék, vegyél egy szendvicset, vagy amit akarsz, nekem fizetnem kell. És nem akarlak kaja nélkül látni, mikor visszajössz!

– Jaj, köszi – mosolyogtam, ahogy kimentem a boltból, de előbb megnéztem egy gyönyörű, fekete fűzőt, amire soha nem lesz pénzem – még akkor sem, ha évekig Tommynak dolgozom.

Megtámadtam az egyetlen gyros-standot, amit találtam – ez az egyik kedvenc kajám – de ahogy beleharaptam a mennyei ételbe, megcsörrent a telefonom.

– Igen – vettem fel.

– Merre vagy? – kérdezte türelmetlenül egy hang. – Rád várok a kocsinál minden cuccunkkal! Nálad van a kulcs és fázom idekint!

– Öhm, Kevin?

– Örülök, hogy felismertél! Most hordd a segged gyorsan az autóhoz, különben... – tette le. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy csak nem akarja elmondani, mit tesz akkor, vagy nem is tudja, de az első lehetőségre szavaztam, majd a pink SX4-hez siettem, ahol már várt rám.

– Add a kulcsot és fejezd be az evést, mert az fix, hogy az én kocsimba be nem ülsz kajával a kezedben; még a végén bekoszolnád.

Forgattam a szemeimet, majd megettem az utolsó falatokat, mielőtt beültem volna az imádott _rózsaszín_ autójába.

– A visszajáró – akartam visszaadni neki a pénzt.

– Tartsd meg, nekem van elég – válaszolt.

– Hé, nem akarod folytatni a sztorit? – kérdeztem, hogy tereljem a témát.

– Jobb szeretném a többit otthon mondani el.

Hagytam, hogy az övé legyen az utolsó szó, mert észrevettem, hogy sokban hasonlítunk: ő ugyanolyan makacs, forrófejű és kitárulkozó, mint én; nem is beszéltem hozzá, míg haza nem értünk, be nem mentünk a közös szobánkba majd lefeküdt a nagyobb ágyra.

– El fogod végre mesélni a történet fennmaradó részét? – feküdtem mellé.

– Ha kiszeded a hajad az arcomból... – mondta.

– Bocsi – kértem bocsánatot azonnal.

– Ne kérj folyton bocsánatot, idegesítő – csattant fel, de ugyanolyan gyorsan le is nyugodott.

– B... rendben, szóval, folytatod?

– Nemrég alapítottuk meg a Seremedyt, igaz? – kérdezte.

– Öhm, igen, valami olyasmi.

– Nos, öt fiú egy bandában. Hihetetlenül jók voltunk, így hamarosan turnéra mentünk Japánban. Természetesen Apu volt a menedzserünk – ahogy most az enyém is. Akkoriban sokszor öltöztem lánynak – tudod, vizuális stílus – és hamar felfedeztem, hogy nem vagyok átlagos. Nem mondtam el senkinek – még Amaliának sem, akkoriban nem értett volna meg. Belül haldokoltam, de meg kellett tennem a karrierem érdekében. De két éve megszegtük a soha-ne-kezdj-ki-egy-bandataggal-törvényt az énekessel. Fél évig voltunk együtt, de kiderült, hogy nem fog működni. Megmondtam neki, hogy szakítani akarok, tisztán láttam a dolgokat, de ő nem – még mindig rózsaszín felhők voltak a feje körül. Ordibált velem és hamarosan feloszlottunk. Később Japánban találkoztam egy sráccal, akibe beleszerettem. Már fél éve együtt vagyunk. Jaj, nem is tudom, miért mondom ezeket el neked! Még csak nem is ismerlek! Ah, talán hogy megmutassam, hogy nem lehet... nem lesz semmi közöttünk!

Úgy nézett rám, mint aki befejezte – és én úgy néztem rá, mint aki nem.

– Ö, nem, még szűz vagyok – tette hozzá.

– Nem igazán érdekelt – kommentáltam.

Még mindig úgy bámult rám, mint aki nem érti, mit akarok.

– Miért vagy most híres? – kérdeztem.

– Ó, óó, szólóénekes vagyok Japánban és Svédországban.

Sokkolt. Egy sztár mellett fetrengtem, és még csak nem is tudtam róla. Hülyének éreztem magam.

– Nem tudtad?

Lassan bólintottam.

– Kibaszottul nem tudtad? Egész Svédországban az arcom van kiplakátolva, főleg Sundsvallban! Ó, te jó ég, tényleg nem tudtad...

– És ezért volt szükséged egy kamubarátnőre... – suttogtam magyarul.

– Öhm, igen?

– Ma a díványon alszom – álltam fel. – De most menj ki innen.

– Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te, hogy utasítgass engem? – kelt fel dühösen.

– Valaki, aki idősebb nálad, aki itt _él_ és akire szükséged van.

Nem mondott semmit, csak elment.

Nem akartam megbántani, de kellett egy kis idő, hogy gondolkodhassak. Még csak egy napja ismertem, de már kétszer megmentettem az életét: amikor elfogadtam az ajánlatát (ajánlatukat), hogy egy időre a barátnője legyek – bár mostanában elegem volt a pasikból azok miatt, akik átbasztak – főként Norbira gondolok; és mikor megtörtént az első intim pillanatunk az új nadrágjának hála. És még mindig utált. És homoszexuális. És utál. És homoszexuális...

**December 24, 2013.**

A dívány nem volt olyan kényelmes, mint amilyennek képzeltem. Egész éjjel forgolódtam és csak hajnalban tudtam elaludni; majd mikor olyan délután fél egy körül felébredtem, Emily mosolygott a képembe. Megkérdezte, miért aludtam ott, ahol.

– Csak ki akartam próbálni – simogattam meg a szőke haját.

Majd Kevin sietett ki az _én_ szobámból:

– Kelj fel, Trixi, sok dolgunk lesz ma!

Mikor felfedezte a húgát, felkapta, majd bevitte a konyhába.

– Hé, Drágám, csinálhatnál egy kis reggelit Emilynek! – ordította onnan.

– Ki vagy te, hogy utasítgass? – kiabáltam vissza, miközben felkeltem.

– A főnököd családjának tagja, szóval siess! Gyere!

– Nem vagyok házvezetőnő, az Rita... – motyogtam magamnak, míg felmentem a tíz lépcsőfokon, ami elválasztott a konyhától. – Itt vagyok, Mr. Pontosság – mondtam a szemimet forgatva. – Mi a kívánságod?

Elmondta, mit szeretne, én pedig csináltam mindnyájunknak reggelit, és ahogy elnéztem, ízlett nekik. Miután végeztünk, megkérdeztem Kevint a terveiről a mai napra vonatkozóan.

– A tervem az, hogy alszom, amíg a nap le nem megy – nyújtózkodott. – De egy barátom, Evelina ma előkarácsonyi-bulit tart... szóval oda megyünk.

– Előkarácsonyi-buli december huszonnegyedikén? – meresztettem a szemem.

– Hát persze! Általában huszonötödikén ünneplünk. Szóval légyszi, menj, és öltözz fel, megígértem, hogy bevásárolok – Eli akar főzni. Remélem, nem fogja elrontani – a főzés nem az erőssége. Jobb lenne, ha vennénk egy kis félkész kaját – motyogta magának, miközben én elmentem öltözni.

Egy fekete harisnyát, a kedvenc hosszú szoknyám és egy garbó nyakú fekete felsőt vettem fel, hogy meg ne fázzak. Épp fésülködtem, mikor Kevin bejött a szobámba.

– Ezt komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte. Az új naciját viselte és azt a pólót, amit a boltban láttam rajta. Csodálatosan nézett ki. – Komolyan azt tervezted, hogy kimész az utcára, fűző nélkül, pedig nemrég vettem neked?

– Csak elmegyünk vásárolni, ember, nyugi.

– Vásároltál már be háromfogásos ebédre, húsz személyre?

– Annyian leszünk?

– Ó, igen, fele Evelina baráti köre és fele a testvéréé.

– Szóval nem ismered a másik felét?

– Ismerjük őket, de nem vagyunk egy „csapat". De visszatérve az előző témára – a kéket kellene felvenned, hogy egymáshoz öltözhessünk.

– Ah, azt a legnehezebb felvenni!

– Segítsek? – kérdezte picit morcosan.

– Megtennéd...?

– Más esetben nem ajánlottam volna fel – jött oda a fűzővel és feltette a derekamra, majd miközben segített a kapcsokkal, véletlen a keze megérintette az enyémet.

– Bocsi – mondta lesütött szemekkel, majd elkezdte meghúzni hátul a szalagot, hogy a fűző jobban passzoljon. Finoman fogta a derekam, miközben ezt tette.

– Semmi nem történt – mondtam, miközben megpróbáltam levegőt venni. – Hé, ember, nem kapok oxigént, lazítsd meg!

– Ó, bo...

– Ha még egyszer elnézést kérsz, nem bocsátok meg – mondtam nevetve. – Köszi.

– Mehetünk? – kérdezte sokkal nyugodtabb hangnemben, a hangja mintha bársonyt simogatnék; élveztem. Nyújtotta a kezét, én elfogadtam, így mentünk ki a folyosóra, majd felöltöztünk és beültünk a kocsiba. Megint a napszemüvegét viselte, ami eléggé zavart, szóval megkérdeztem:

– Azt, muszáj viselned, ott, a fejeden?

– Hol máshol viselhetném? – mosolygott.

– Hmm, megmutathatom – szedtem le a fejéről és a számba vettem a szárát.

– Hé, drága volt, ne rágd meg! – szedte ki a számból és felvette.

– Merre megyünk? – kérdeztem érzéketlenül. Kicsit megsértett az irigy viselkedése.

– Bio-boltok, szupermarketek... satöbbi, satöbbi... – motyogta, miközben befordult a sarkon.

Nos, nem sok kedvem van leírni az egész bevásárlás-procedúrát, de egy elemet ki szeretnék emelni: épp sajtot kerestünk egy bevásárlóközpontban – és mindig azt vettük, amit Kevin a legjobbnak tartott – mikor megkérdeztem az elosztásról.

– Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezett vissza.

– Mindent megveszel – ráadásul a legdrágábbakat. Hogy fizetik vissza?

– Az olcsóbbakkal számolok és a minőség által generált árkülönbözetet én fizetem.

– Miért? – csodálkoztam.

– Bár sokkal kevesebb pénzük van, mint nekem, a legjobbat akarom nekik. – Megszagolt egy edami sajtot, mielőtt hozzátette – Ők a barátaim. A második családom.

– Oh, értem.

– Nem kéne neked egy szemceruza? – kérdezte, miután betette a sajtot a bevásárlókocsiba.

– Miért kéne? Nem sminkelek.

– Pedig kéne. A hosszú, fekete hajad sápaszt. Gyere, veszünk neked valamit, ami jól fog állni.

– De Kevin, tényleg nem kell – ellenkeztem.

– Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, gyönyörűnek kell lenned, mikor először hivatalosan tűnsz fel velem.

Kiborítottak a kommentjei, de tudtam, el kell viselnem őt, úgyhogy követtem.

– Nem úgy értettem, hogy ronda lennél – mondta, mikor utolértem. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy sápadt vagy smink nélkül.

– Sápadt – meresztettem a szemem – Láttad már a bőrszínem?

– Még így is sápadtnak tűnsz smink nélkül, Drágám – fordult felém. Azt hittem, akar valamit csinálni velem, mikor kinyújtotta a kezét, de mikor a keze elhagyta az arcom, és pár másodperc múlva egy szemhéjtussal jött vissza, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

– Kéne valamit kezdened a körmeiddel... de legalább a hajad oké – mondta elgondolkodva.

– Jaj, köszi! – mondtam sértődötten.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

– Semmi, semmi. Nem akarsz egy plasztikai sebészetet is fizetni? – kérdeztem ironikusan.

– Hmm... a melleid lehetnének nagyobban.

– Hé, 75B-s melltartókat hordok! – mondtam sértődötten.

– Csak ugrattalak! Az orrodnak nagyobb szüksége lenne plasztikai műtétre...

Ekkor lett legem belőle. Sértődötten a recepciós pulthoz vonultam majd ki a kocsihoz. Az orrom volt az egyetlen, amit utáltam a hasamat leszámítva – nagy volt és horgas a zsidó őseim miatt – és ezzel poénkodott. Őszintén utáltam miatta.

Öt percbe tellett neki, hogy végezzen bent és kijöjjön a kocsihoz, majd mikor odaért, látta az arcomon, hogy jobban teszi, ha nem mond semmit, inkább csendben pakol.

– Kész vagyunk már? – kérdeztem az autóban.

– Azt hiszem. Hadd nézzem a listát...

Odaadtam neki a cetlit, amit kért. Egy ideig bámulta, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Igen, kész vagyunk a bulicuccokkal.

– Most elviszel a manikűröshöz, igaz? – sóhajtottam. Nem voltam benne biztos, mit akar tenni a körmeimmel, így nem voltam elragadtatva az ötletétől.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy manikűrös, de nem foglak, ha nem akarod.

_Mi a fene történt veled?_

– Szabadon vihetsz bárhová, én – részben – neked dolgozom, te csak a munkaruhámat pontosítod – mondtam beletörődve.

– Jobban tennéd, ha azt mondanád, a külsőd. Tudod, hogy nincs hatalmam az öltözködésed felett, mert forrófejű és makacs vagy.

Nem akartam válaszolni és ő nem erőltetett, csak egymás mellett ültünk és mentünk valahová. Felhívott valakit, mielőtt elérkeztünk volna a lányhoz, aki meg fogja csinálni a körmeimet, ott pedig bemutatott Agnesnek.

– Mit kéne kezdenünk a körmeiddel? – kérdezte, mikor már szemben ültem vele a szobájában. A falak rózsaszínűek voltak, a bútorok fehérek; már értettem, miért voltak olyan jó barátok Kevinnel.

– Egy szimpla manikűr túl logikus és mainstream lenne... tudsz valami köröm-díszítést csinálni, vagy valamit? – kérdeztem.

– Díszített francia manikűr? – kérdezett vissza somolyogva, majd Kevinhez fordult, és svédül kérdezett tőle valamit a sminkkel kapcsolatosan, de nem értettem, mit akar.

– Tudhatnád, hogy Beatrix nem beszél svédül, Édes – dőlt hátra Kevin a karosszékben.

– Értettem, hogy a sminkről mondott valamit, _Drága_!

– És azt értetetd, _kiről_ beszélt?

– Öhm... nem – mondtam lemondóan.

– Amúgy örülnék, ha gyorsan végeznétek – fordult Agneshez. – Még egy óránk van odaérni.

– Olyan messze van? – kérdeztem.

– Nem, de még a sminkedet is meg akarom csinálni.

– Ah, smink megint! Már mondtam, hogy nem sminkelek!

– Héé, ne mozogj, tönkreteszed a körmeidet! – szidott le Agnes.

– Jaj, bocs megint – kértem elnézést.

– Agnes, te is eljössz? – kérdezte Kevin.

– Még nem tudom – mondta, mint aki azt akarja, hogy _ő _kérje. – Szeretnéd, hogy menjek?

_Ah, fúj, büdös kurva! Nem tudod, hogy meleg?_

– Csak kérdeztem – mondta -, hogy Dorian meghívott-e téged.

– Ki az a Dorian? – kérdeztem Kevint.

– Ő Evelina ikertestvére.

– Ó, értem... – mondtam lesütött szemekkel. Az _ikertestvér_ szó rossz emlékeket idézett fel bennem, de nem akartam, hogy Kevin gyengének lásson.

– Jól vagy? – jött közelebb és leguggolt mellém.

– _Meghívott_, de még nem tudom, hogy elmegyek-e vagy sem – mondta Agnes.

– Persze, hogy jól vagyok – mondtam Kevinnek. – Csak megsértette a szemem a fény.

– Kész vagy – szólt Agnes, amint felvitte a fedőlakkot – egy perc múlva.

– Jaj, köszi. Mivel tartozom? – kérdeztem.

– Semmivel, majd _ő_ fog nekem fizetni, mikor elvisz a bulira – mondta és felvette a kabátját.

Kevin emlékeztette, hogy szeretné megcsinálni a sminkem, így Agnes megengedte, hogy használjuk a fürdőjét – de csak nyitott ajtóval – _mintha bármit is akartunk volna csinálni._ Agnes minden másodpercben bejött és megkérdezte Kevint, hogy tud-e segíteni; egyszer, mikor Kevin már annak a szélén volt, hogy valami _szépet_ mondjon neki, megszorítottam a karját, hogy nyugodjon le. Csekkoltam magam a tükörben, mikor készen lettünk – egy gyönyörű lányt láttam vörös ajkakkal, hosszú, fekete hajjal, borostyánszín szemekkel és fekete csíkkal a szempillái felett – de nem magamat. Én ronda voltam és... ronda

Agnes Kevin mellé akart ülni, hogy én mögöttük legyek – a cuccok mellett, amiket vettünk. A pillantásom Kevinre esett az övé pedig rám – kérlelt, hogy mentsem meg.

– Öhm, Agnes, nem gond, ha elől ülök? – mosolyogtam ügyetlenül. Kevin látta, hogy próbálom menteni a menthetőt. – Tudod, ha hátul ülök, gyomorgondjaim vannak. És... és remélem, nem akarod szagolni, amit hányok.

Működött. Jó volt látni, hogy megengedi, hogy... nem, az első ülésre tol – és Kevin annyira elégedett volt, hogy egy halk _köszönöm_-öt suttogott, mikor elindultunk. Agnes mögöttem ült. Így nem tudta Kevint olyan könnyen elérni, amennyire akarta. Nem tudom, mit gondolt ez a csitri magáról, de láttam Kevin nemtetszését, ahogy kapcsolatba akart kerülni vele – akárhogy. Szerencsére csak kábé negyed órába telt elérni a házat, ahová mentünk.

– Oké, babák, gyorsan szálljatok ki – mondta miután leparkolta a járművet.

– Jobb szeretném, ha csak ő menne el – szólt Agnes svédül.

– Jaj, Agnes, beszélj angolul, ha együtt vagyunk, oké? – kérdezte cseppet ingerülten Kevin.

– Hé, srácok, nem kéne veszekednetek. Kiszállunk és hagyjuk, hogy bevigye a kaját, jó? Egy, kettő, gyerünk – tapsoltam. Agnes sértődötten kiszállt és láttam, amint Kevin sóhajt.

– Olyan, mintha veled akarna kikezdeni – mondta, miközben a fejtámlára hajtotta a fejét. Rám sem nézett. – Fel tudod fogni?

– Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, leszbikus vagyok? – kérdeztem hirtelen – nem tudom, miért.

– Az vagy? – kérdezte cseppet érzéketlenül miközben lassan felém fordította a fejét.

– Nem, de tegyük fel – szálltam ki. – Mit reagálnál?

– Azt mondanám, örülök, hogy megérted az érzéseimet, de nem vagy. Mikor megmondtam, mi vagyok... – Kinyitotta a csomagtartót.

– Olyan emberi lény vagy, mint ő vagy én.

– Amikor megmondtam, hogy homoszexuális vagyok, úgy döntöttél, a díványon alszol. És ki is küldtél – vett elő egy szatyrot majd kicsivel később egy másikat.

– Szükségem volt egy kis időre, hogy át tudjam gondolni a dolgokat – mondtam majd elvettem a szatyrokat a kezéből. – Van még egy kezem, szóval adj még kettőt. Kösz – válaszoltam, amikor megtette.

– És mit kellett végiggondolnod? – kérdezte miközben kivett még két szatyrot.

– Ó, kérlek, hagyjuk a témát – mondtam könnyezve, ahogy ránéztem. Tudtam, hogy egy kibaszott sztár, egy kibaszott homoszexuális sztár és soha nem fogom megkapni. Álmaim férfija volt a tökéletes, szőke hajával, gesztenyebarna szemeivel és cuki és széles vigyorával és ah... mindig elvesztem a tekintetében, mikor ránéztem. Az ajkai csókolnivalók voltak, de _kígyómérgek_ voltak, ahogy azt Alice Cooper mondja a dalban. Azt hiszem a pillanat, mikor belészerettem az volt, amikor megláttam abban a nadrágban, amit most is viselt.

Egy szőke lány rohant ki a házból rózsaszín kapucnis pulcsiban. Egy kicsit duci volt, de gyönyörű – az a valaki, akit el tudtam volna Kevin oldalán képzelni magam helyett.

– Hé, Yohio, szia! – puszilta meg Kevin arcát háromszor.

_Legalább ez közös a régi szokásaimmal..._

– Ki ez a lány? – kérdezte svédül. – Még sehol sem láttam.

– Evelina, ő Beatrix, a kamucsajom – akiről már meséltem.

– Jaj, szia, Evelina vagyok – váltott angolra – de nyugodtan hívj csak Evenek – adott három puszit. _Szóval nem volt féltékeny vagy akármi más rám._

– Hello, a nevem Beatrix de mindenki csak Trixinek hív – mondtam, és viszonoztam a mosolyát.

– Itt vagyunk – szólt Eve ahogy beértünk a konyhába. – Csak pakoljatok le. Öhm, itt van Eli, a szakácsunk – mutatta be a velünk szemben álló srácot, és kezet ráztunk. A kézfogása erős volt – tetszett. – Gyertek, srácok, megint megkötjük az egyezségünket, hisz mindenki itt van – mondta Eve, ahogy egy ismeretlen irányba lökdösött; és hamar kiderült, hogy a nappali felé tartottunk. Sok ember álldogált és üldögélt bent, és ahogy beléptem, minden pillantás rám szegeződött.

– Srácok, gyertek – mondta egy fiú – biztos Dorian volt. – Nos, mind, aki itt van: mindenki ismeri a szabályokat: senki nem tud semmit arról, ami itt elhangzik vagy történik, jó?

Angolul beszéltek – gondolom, mert rajtam kívül is volt pár nem svéd ember.

– Hé, Yohio, ő meg... – jött közelebb a srác hozzám és a kamupasimhoz.

– Ő Trixi, a kamucsajom. Tartani fogja a száját, ígérem – válaszolt.

– Ó, hello, Dorian vagyok – nyújtott kezet.

– Trixi – válaszoltam és kezet fogtunk. – Ö, _Drágám_, beszélhetnénk valahol? – kérdeztem Kevint.

– Jó, persze, amúgy is el akartam szívni egy cigit. Menjünk ki.

Követtem az egész házon keresztül és hamarosan ki is jutottunk a kertbe. Amint kiléptünk, kivett egy cigarettát a dobozából és igyekezett meggyújtani.

– Ó, a kibaszott öngyújtóm kifogyott – vette a kezébe a cigit és a falnak támaszkodott.

– Tessék, használd az enyémet – adtam neki egy másikat.

– Milyen udvariatlan vagyok, kérsz...? – ajánlott fel egy szálat.

– Jaj, nem, köszi, nem dohányzom – utasítottam el.

_Tényleg nem._

– Akkor minek van gyújtód? – gyújtotta meg a cigit és belélegezte a füstöt.

– Ezekre az esetekre. Szóval miről is szól ez az egyezség?

– Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyunk barátok a másik csapattal, csak ugyanott akarunk bulizni ugyanakkor. – Tartott egy szünetet, hogy szívhasson egyet a cigijéből. – Így kompromisszumot kötöttünk: nem tudnak semmit a magánéletemről és a barátaiméról, és mi sem tudunk a fűről.

– F... fű? – kérdeztem félve.

– Igen, mi a baj? – kérdezett vissza.

– Ó, remélem, semmi...

– Hm, te tudod – vont vállat. – Itt a gyújtód – nyújtotta.

– Megtarthatod, nem igazán van rá szükségem.

– Kösz – tette zsebre.

– Hé, srácok, gyertek be! – hallottuk Eve hangját pár perc múlva, kiabálva, miután végzett egy dal eléneklésével. – Kipróbáljátok?

– Hé, ez jó buli, menjünk be! – fogta meg a kezem Kevin, és húzott be.

– Ó, mi ez? – kérdeztem, amint odaértünk.

– Ez jó lesz neked – indított el egy dalt. Egy népszerű szám volt Svédországban, de – szerencsétlenségére – ismertem. Eric Saade Masquerade (Maszkabál) című száma volt, ami az énekes érzéseiről szóltak, akinek a barátnője egy maszk mögé rejtőzik.

– She's surreal, she's dangerous and no one else can match those eyes... (= Ő szürreális, veszélyes és senki más szemei nem olyanok, mint az övéi...) – kezdtem énekelni; bámultak a dallamtudásom miatt. Amikor a refrénhez értem (_We're both in this masquerade, what can I do to see you, the girl behind the mask? Our love was just a masquerade, I wanna get to know you, the girl behind the mask, I want a chance to feel you, the girl behind the mask__. = Mindketten benne vagyunk ebben a maszkabálban, mit tehetnék, hogy lássalak, a lányt a maszk mögött? A szerelmünk csak egy maszkabál volt, meg akarlak ismerni, a lányt a maszk mögött, akarok egy esélyt, hogy érezzelek, a lányt a maszk mögött._) komolyan néztem Kevinre, hogy lássa, nem csak éneklem a szöveget, hanem _úgy_ is értem. Amikor végeztem, tapsoltak, de Kevin elmondta, hogy egy olyan játékot játszottak, hogy az illető nem ismerte a dalt, amit énekelt, majd mikor végzett, meghallgatták az eredetit.

– Így most kapsz egy újat – tette hozzá és elkezdett lejátszani egy Versailles-számot. A címe _Amorphus_ volt, de ez volt minden, amit el tudtam olvasni – a felirat japán írásjelekkel volt írva, így egy mukkot sem értettem belőle. Hogy legyőzzem, elkezdtem a _Smells Like Nirvana_-t énekelni:

– I don't know what's these lyrics 'bout... (Nem tudom, miről szól ez a dal...) – és a többi. Nevettek a kreativitásomon és azon, hogy nem tudtam a dallamoz és mikor végeztem, meghallgattuk az eredetit – ezerszer rosszabb volt, mint az én előadásom, legalábbis szerintem. De legalábbis kevésbé kreatív.

– Szóval azt akarod, hogy nekem ciki legyen? Lássuk csak... – mentem oda a számítógéphez. YouTube-ot használtak, így gyorsan megkerestem a Leander Rising _Szívidomár_ című számát és megállítottam, amíg Kevinnek adtam a mikrofont. – Magyarul van. Sok szerencsét.

Persze Kevin nem tudta úgy hadarni a szöveget, ahogy Leander, bénán ejtette ki a szavakat és a dallamot se tudta. Aztán mikor meghallgatták az eredetit – és látták a klipet is – tátott szájjal bámultak az idióta gitárosra, Vörös Attilára, aki a lány szerepét játszotta, és arra, hogy Leander hörgött.

– Miről szól ez a dal? – kérdezte Kevin. – Picit agresszív volt nekem.

– Arról szól, hogy az egyéjszakás kalandok azért vannak, hogy pótoljanak valakit, nem csak azért, hogy kielégítsék a szükségleteid. Ő azt hitte, hogy az említett lány ki tudja húzni ebből az állapotból, de később rájön, hogy mindenki pótolható. Azt akarja, hogy ma éjjel érezze jól magát miatta, majd elmegy, mert rájön, hogy nem ő az Egyetlen a számára, csak egy a sorban.

– Hűha – kommentálta Kevin. Nem tudott mást hozzáfűzni.

– Nos, srácok, gyertek, kész a kaja – lépett be Eli.

– Ó, esetleg... – akartam felajánlani.

– Nem, már szóltam nekik – mondta és bementünk az ebédlőbe. Az asztalok fele tele volt - ahogy végignéztem rajtuk felfedeztem pár régi, ismerős arcot. Nagyot nyeltem, de szerencsére az, akivel nagyon nem akartam találkozni, nem volt ott. Leültünk és elkezdtünk enni. Esküszöm, hogy nem azzal töltöttem, minden időm, hogy a többi asztalt nézegessem, de – egy kis idő után – észrevettem, hogy eggyel többen voltak. Persze _ő_ volt. Miután végeztünk a sütivel, odajött hozzám; Kevin és Agnes mellett álltam, aki erősen próbálkozott felcsípni a szobatársam.

– Öhm... Trixi... – kezdte Norbi a tarkóját vakargatva. – Beszélhetnénk? – kérdezte végül. Ez volt az egyetlen mondat, amit _tényleg_ nem akartam hallani. Ha egy _Szeretlek, ne utasíts vissza_-val jött volna oda hozzám, vagy ha egy _Utállak, te kurva!_-val jött volna, vagy esetleg egy _Ki ez a srác?!_-cal, tudtam volna... akármit mondani, de így nem utasíthattam el ebben a helyzetben. Ráadásnak angolul beszélt – talán kevésbé találta személyesnek, nem tudom.

– Ö... persze. Kimehetnénk? – kérdeztem és bólintott. Tettünk egy határozott lépést, aztán hirtelen éreztem egy kezet a felkaromon.

_Trixi_ – könyörögtek Kevin szemei– _kérlek, ne menj vele! Ne hagyj itt vele!_

– Sajnálom, Drága, de mennem kell. Van pár dolog, amit meg kell beszélnünk – suttogtam és megpusziltam a jobb orcáját majd Norbival kimentünk az udvarra, és meggyújtott egy cigit.

– Hogy kerültél ide? – kérdezte érzéketlenül. Szerencsére nem látta az arckifejezésem és én sem az övét.

– Kocsival – válaszoltam. Tudtam, hogy nem jó vicc, de nem tudtam kihagyni.

– Hahaha, nagyon vicces – mondta ironikusan. – Nem kéne itt lenned.

– Ki mondja? Ugyanannyi jogom van, mint neked – válaszoltam. Már emlékeztem, mit utáltam benne azon kívül, hogy füvezett: annyira csökönyös és akaratos volt _és_ mindig azt hitte, mindent jobban tud, mint én. Általában nem volt igaza, de nem tudta elfogadni, hogy ezt a csatát már elvesztette.

– Láttam a vendéglistát egy hónapja és a neved nem volt rajta.

– Valakivel jöttem – mondtam. Nem akartam neki megmondani, hogy Kevin hozott.

Hirtelen hallottam egy rövid, nyikorgó hangot a hátam mögött, mint ahogy általában egy ajtó nyílik, de figyelmen kívül hagytam.

– Sajnálom, mindent megbántam – mondta egy rövidebb szünet után.

– M... mi? – kérdeztem meresztve a szemeimet.

– Sajnálom, hogy faggattalak, és becsaptalak. Bánom, hogy aznap meggyújtottam azt a szál füves cigit, esküszöm, az volt az utolsó szál, ha visszaengedsz a szívedbe – mondta hatalmas csodálkozásomra. Nem igazán tudom (még most sem), miért mondtam neki azt, amit, a szavak csak úgy jöttek a számból.

– Sajnálom, de nem lehet. Mást szeretek.

– Azt a szőke fogpiszkálót? – kérdezte ingerülten. – A szél elfújja, mielőtt valamit tehetne veled!

A szavai mélyen a szívemig hatoltak. Tudtam, hogy igaza van, hiszen Kevin... legyünk őszinték, nem a legizmosabb srác volt, akit ismertem; és nem mellesleg elég érdekes volt a kapcsolatunk. Azt játszottuk, hogy szeretjük egymást, de az ellenkezőjét éreztük. vagy... én nem is tudom, mit éreztünk.

– N... nem, nem ő, hogy gondolhattál egyáltalán erre? – még mindig angolul beszéltünk.

– Akkor ki? – kérdezte információéhesen.

– Semmi közöd a magánéletemhez! – fordultam a bejárat felé – ahol megláttam, amint Kevin a falat támasztja és engem bámul. Megvilágította az arcát az ajtó feletti lámpa, ezzel kissé szellemszerűvé téve őt, és mélyen a szemembe nézett, mielőtt beviharzott.

_Ó, bassza meg!_

Követtem, hogy megmagyarázzam neki a helyzetet, de Evebe botlottam aki egy műanyag palackot tartott a kezében.

– Jaj, szia, gyere, játssz _Felelsz vagy Mersz_-et velünk – mondta, és elkezdett tolni egy irányba.

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy meztelenül fogom végezni? – kérdeztem.

– Igen, valami olyasmi – mosolygott és belépett egy szobába, ahol, amint körülnéztem, kábé a társaságunk felét láttam – és persze Agnest Kevin mellett ücsörögve. – Oké, így, hogy mindenki itt van és van palackunk is, játszhatunk. És semmi _szarj a földre_, mint a Ted-ben, légyszi, nincs kedvem szőnyeget pucolni.

Mindenki nevetett Eve viccén és megígértük, hogy nem mondjuk, majd leültünk egy körben és Eve középre tette az üveget. Kevinnel és Agnesszel szemben ültem, akinek az önelégült arca nagyon irritáló volt, ahogy _ő_ ült ott az _én_... szerelmem mellett.

Eve pörgetett, és a kupak egyenesen rám mutatott.

– Felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdezte Eve.

– Szerintem jobban járok, ha felelek – mondtam lassan. A gyomrom egy miniatűr golflabda méretére szűkült, miközben vártam a kérdésére.

– Mit gondolsz a pornóról? – tette fel végül a kérdést. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan... perverz, hogy ezt a kérdést tegye fel először.

– Úgy vélem, a szex két, egymással érzelmileg szorosan összekötött emberről szól, így nem támogatom, hogy bárhogyan pénzt csináljanak belőle. – fogtam meg az üveget és pörgettem. A választás Agnesra esett. – Felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdeztem.

– Inkább mernék – mondta.

– Hozz ide egy pókot a tenyeredben – utasítottam. Nem volt hajlandó megtenni, mert félt a pókoktól, úgyhogy levette a pulcsiját. Aztán kipörgetett valaki olyat, akit nem ismertem – neki az _I Will Survive_-ot kellett énekelnie ultra magas hangon. Mi persze levideóztuk.

Természetesen voltak olyan feladatok, amiket nem voltunk hajlandóak megtenni – ekkor le kellett vennünk egy-egy ruhadarabot. A kérdések egyre személyesebbek lettek, ahogy múlt az idő és fogyott a sör, így kitaláltuk, hogy előbb tegyük fel a kérdést, aztán pörgessünk, így kevésbé lesznek személyesek és mások személyiségi jogait sem sértik majd.

Épp Kevin jött, hogy kipörgessen valakit. Már majdnem alsóneműben voltunk – legtöbben már levették a pólójukat; Kevin nadrágban és zokniban volt; én harisnyában és fűzőben. Egy kérdésen töprengett, miközben mélyen a szemembe nézett, majd feltette a kérdést.

– Kibe vagy épp szerelmes?

Imádkoztam, hogy ne engem válasszon, de Isten valahogy megutálhatott, mert a kupak egyenesen rám mutatott. Nagyot nyeltem, mielőtt válaszoltam.

– Valakibe, akit nem igazán ismerek, és akit soha nem kaphatok meg – mondtam, miközben mélyen a szemébe néztem. Elismerően bólintott. Most én következtem, hogy utasítgassak valakit.

– Megtörtént már, hogy valaha... hazudtál az érzéseidről? – kérdeztem és megpörgettem az üveget. Agnes rábámult, amint megállt, mert ő következett.

– Nos, igen, azt hiszem, de ki nem? – kérdezte, majd folytatta. – Akit kipörgetnek, meg kell, hogy csókolja az ellenkező nemű szomszédját.

Részéről ez egy nyílt támadás volt, hogy megszerezze Kevint. Persze annak a Ribancnak a számításai bejöttek és mivel a másik szomszédja lány volt, megcsókolhatta. Ahogy láttam, hogy az üveg lelassul előtte, majd megáll, felálltam, felvettem a ruháimat és kimentem a szobából. Nem voltam kíváncsi az _ő_ nedves csókjára az _én_ szerelmemmel.

Kitaláltam, hogy keresek egy csöndes zugot, ahol kisírhatom a szemeimet, így elkezdtem végignézni a szobákat a házban. Az első emeleten a szobák mind foglaltak voltak – az emberek filmet néztek vagy – esetleg – bent szexeltek. _Igazán_ nem voltam kíváncsi mások meztelen fenekére akkoriban, így nem nyitottam be, csak kopogtam. Mivel nem találtam semmi helyet fent – és kint elkezdett havazni – megnéztem a konyhát, ahol Eli próbált felszedni egy csajt kevesebb sikerrel, mint ahogy tervezte.

_A konyha kiesett, hova máshova mehetnék?_

Reményvesztetten kinyitottam az utolsó ajtót, amit még nem próbáltam. Egy hosszú lépcsősorra nyílt. Bal oldalt volt egy villanykapcsoló, amit könnyedén megtaláltam és ahogy mentem lefelé, egyre hidegebb és hidegebb lett; egy használaton kívüli pince lehetett. Vagy...

– Hűha, mi ez? – léptem egy nagy, faajtó elé. Újonnan készült – a színe és a lakkozása nem lehetett öregebb egy vagy két évesnél. Vacogtam a felsőm nélkül, de a kíváncsiságom vezetett; nem fordulhattam vissza. Örülhettem, hogy a szoknyám és a fűzőm rajtam volt.

Óvatosan kinyitottam az ajtót, ami egy árva hang nélkül mozdult. Ahogy beléptem, sokkal melegebbet éreztem – de még mindig szükségem lett volna valamiféle felsőre, mert a vállaim fedetlenek voltak. Lekapcsoltam a kinti lámpát és a bentit pedig fel, nem akartam, hogy bárki is megtaláljon; majd gyorsan körülnéztem, ahogy felizzott a lámpa és a pillantásom azonnal egy ruhadarabra esett: egy férfi méretezés szerinti XS-es, fekete kapucnis pulcsira. Senki másé nem lehetett, csak Keviné, hisz ő az egyetlen, aki ekkora ruhákat hordott és az illatát is éreztem: csokoládé egy csipet chilivel. Biztosra vettem, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki ezt az illatot használja.

A pulcsi tiszta volt – de hetek óta nem használták; egy vékony porréteg takarta – így gyorsan felvettem. Most melegebbnek éreztem magam kívül de hidegnek legbelül, ahogy valami olyat viseltem, ami az övé volt, ami már többször is megérintette a bőrét. Hirtelen megtörtem, a lábaim nem voltak elég erősek, hogy megtartsanak, ahogy a szívem sem. Úgy éreztem, mintha valaki lassan kitépte volna, hogy még erősebbé tegye a fájdalmat, de megtartaná az idegeket a testem és a szervem között és kifacsarná olyan odafigyeléssel, hogy egyetlen cseppet se hagyjon belül. A kanapéra estem, lekapcsoltam a lámpát és elkezdtem sírni. Nem érdekelt a ruhám, a sminkem vagy a hajam; csak azt akartam, hogy vége legyen ennek az érzésnek, hogy felébredjek, hogy meghaljak... bármi ahelyett, hogy a legerősebb fegyvertől szenvedjek: a szerelemtől.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig feküdtem ott, de olyan volt, mintha a percek órák lettek volna, majd hirtelen megcsörrent a telefonom. Kevin volt, így nem válaszoltam, nem akartam, hogy hallja a megtört hangomat. Később kaptam tőle egy SMS-t:

_"Mi történt, csajszi, sehol nem talállak! Remélem, jól vagy, és nem szöktél ki az éjszakába egy sima fűzőben. Hívj vissza, ha akarsz. Aggódom érted._

_Kevin"_

Könnyek szöktek a szemembe. _Foglalkozott velem!_ Tudtam, hogy csak barátság köt össze minket, de ez is több volt, mint amit várhattam. Valahogy elnyertem a barátságát, és ez több volt, mint elég. Elérte, hogy megint elsírjam magam, de most szélesen vigyorogtam, és a magam mellett talált párnát százszor is megcsókoltam, mielőtt megöleltem, és csak élveztem az ölelést. Nem is vettem észre, amint kinyílt az ajtó, és valaki bejött mindaddig, míg oda nem jött hozzám, és nem adott egy puszit a homlokomra; amitől összerezzentem.

– Visszahoztam a ruháidat – mondta ügyetlenkedve, a fölsőmmel a kezében.

– K-köszi, ez esetben jobban teszem, ha én is visszaadom a tiedet – próbáltam mosolyogni rá.

– Jaj, tényleg, ez az enyém. Fel se ismertem. Nos, tessék – adta oda a felsőm, így levettem az övét.

– Öhm, tudnál megint segíteni a fűzővel? – kértem. – Nem könnyű levenni.

– Ó, hát persze, nézzük csak... – Közelebb jött és nagy odafigyeléssel elkezdte szétkapcsolni a kapcsokat; ahogy lejjebb és lejjebb ment egyre könnyebben és könnyebben kaptam levegőt.

– Köszi, már majdnem meghaltam benne. – Felvettem a garbót, amit hozott.

Egymással szemben álldogáltunk és nem szóltunk semmit. Elég frusztráló helyzet volt, de végül megtörte a csendet.

– Trixi, kérdezhetek valami... személyeset? – pillantott rám.

– Legfeljebb nem válaszolok – mondtam kevés önbizalommal.

– Akkor... nem akarunk leülni? – kérdezte és rövidesen egymás mellett csücsültünk ott, ahol nemrég bőgtem. Megfogta a kezem, ahogy a jó barátok szokták, mikor valami fontosat akarnak mondani a másiknak. – Miért szöktél el? – kérdezte végül miután mélyen a szemembe nézett. A pillantása semmit nem árult el, ha beleláttam volna a fejébe, sokkal könnyebb dolgom lett volna.

– É... én nem igazán tudom, én... én csak utálom, amikor az emberek az orrom előtt csókolóznak és... és az érzelmekből is elegem van mára – válaszoltam. Nem akart megállítani.

– Igen, itt jön a következő kérdésem – folytatta. – Ki volt az a srác?

– Mit hallottál a beszélgetésünkből? – kérdeztem gyorsan.

– Azt, hogy "vissza akart szerezni" téged – mutatta az idézőjeleket. – És persze a maradékot.

– Hh... – sóhajtottam. Szóval tudja, hogy kerek perec letagadtam, hogy őt szeretem. _De ez miért is gond? Egy csapatban játszunk. De akkor miért sértődött meg?_

Nem siettetett, csak várta, hogy összeszedjem magam annyira, hogy folytassam a történetet.

– Ő az exem. Kevesebb, mint két hónapig voltunk együtt. – Megálltam, hogy hagyjak neki egy kis időt reagálni, de ő csak fogta a kezem és mélyen nézett a szemembe – míg el nem érte a lelkem mélyét. – A fű miatt szakítottunk. – Belenéztem a szemébe, de nem állhattam a pillantását. – Hosszú sztori.

– Van időm – mondta komolyan.

– Az a rövid történet, hogy megtudtam, hogy füvezik, ekkor mondtam neki, hogy válasszon aközött a szar közt és köztem. Engem választott, de mikor egy hónappal később egy meglepetés-látogatást tettem nála a tévé előtt ült egy szarfajta filmet nézve, totál beszívva. Kitöröltem a számát, az enyémet is az ő telefonjából majd megmondtam, hogy vége.

Még mindig bámult rám, de nem tudtam semmit sem kiszedni belőle.

– Megszegte az ígéretét – mondtam mintegy befejezéséül a sztorinak.

– És vissza akarta magát könyörögni hozzád, mert rájött, hogy az élete egy nagy kalap szar nélküled – foglalta össze.

– Valami olyasmi – válaszoltam.

– És miért utálod a füvet annyira, hogy szakíts miatta? – kérdezte információéhesen.

– Te is szoktál? – kérdeztem ijedten.

– Nem, csak érdekel a véleményed. Ha mások nem előttem szívják vagy nem találkozom velük beállva, engem nem érdekel – mondta. – Most te jössz.

– Feküdj le, hosszú lesz.

– Használhatnám... – kérdezte a testemre mutatva.

– Mit? – húztam fel a szemöldököm. – Ó, a hasamat párnának? Persze. Kényelmes? – kérdeztem. Egy halvány _aham_ volt a válasz, szóval _igen_.

Adott egy finom csókot a jobb kézfejemre, mielőtt elkezdhettem a történetet: _a tizenhatodik születésnapunkon történt. A családom nemrég költözött abba a házba, ahol épp laktunk; az ikertesómnak és nekem új barátaink voltak... minden jó volt, majdnem tökéletes._

_– Hé, nem akarunk elmenni a Vikingbe? – kérdezte egy srác Danitól, az ikertesómtól. Mindenki támogatta az ötletet – ez volt a legdrágább kocsma rocker körökben a városban._

_Nyár volt, csak egy pulcsit tettünk a táskánkba, mert valahogy éreztük, hogy későn fogunk hazaérni. Az az éjjel sok mindent megváltoztatott az életemben; előtte sem voltam igazán gyerekes, de azon az éjjelen valahogy felnőttem. Igen, szeretem a gyerekes dolgokat, de könnyedén tudok felnőttként viselkedni._

_Szóval elmentünk a házból az új barátainkkal. A kocsma csak pár utcányira volt; hamar odaértünk, de az úton elfogyasztottunk két liter bort – tízen. Utálom a bort. Aztán a buli a Vikingben zsúfolt volt – épp koncertezett valaki. Fiatalok és naivak voltunk, mindent megittunk, amit a többiek hoztak, és bár nehéz volt minket leitatni, nekik sikerült – természetesen a saját pénzünkből. Később, mikor már elég részegek voltunk, egy srác felajánlotta, hogy kimehetnénk meggyújtani egy cigit. Én józanabb voltam, mint Dani, így kimentem vele, hogy vigyázhassak rá._

_A társaság nagy része bent maradt, csak mi hárman mentük ki. A srác a város egy számunkra ismereten részére vitt el – koszos volt és elhagyatott. Meggyújtott egy cigit és megkérdezte, hogy kérünk-e belőle; Dani vakon elfogadta és engem is rávett, hogy próbáljam ki. Majd mikor az első szállal végeztünk, gyújtott egy másikat. Elég kis részét szívta el ő – azt akarta, hogy mi használjuk. Mikor a másodikat is elszívtuk, adott egy harmadikat, de már pénzt is kért érte. Egy grammot vettünk. Igen, fű volt. Mikor Dani odaadta a pénzt, amit a srác kért – eltűnt. Talán a drog tette, talán elég gyors volt, de minden előzetes jel nélkül eltűnt._

_Mondtam Daninak, hogy ne szívja el a maradékot, de makacs volt: a számba helyezte a szálat és belélegeztette velem a füstöt. Ő élvezte a drogot – én nem. Azt gondolta, élvezni fogom a drogot, ha ő adja, vagy nem tudom. Később, miután végeztünk, egyszer csak minden jel nélkül összeesett. Tudtam, ha hívom a mentőket, ők értesítik a rendőrséget, és egy szép kis büntetés szakad a nyakunkba, vagy akár börtönbe is kerülhetünk és magunkkal rángathatjuk a többieket, így csak guggoltam a szenvedő testvérem mellett, aki segítséget kért. Tudtam, hogy nem tehetek érte semmit, bár azt hittem, ott helyben meg fog halni. Csak egy átszenvedett fél óra után lett jobban annyira, hogy haza tudtunk menni és küldeni egy SMS-t a többieknek, hogy ne aggódjanak, jól vagyunk._

_Előtte sem dohányoztam sokat – főleg füvet nem szívtam -, de aznap, mikor láttam a testvéremet görcsbe rándulva a földön, megfogadtam, hogy soha nem szívok semmiféle cigarettát._

Abban az öt percben, amíg meséltem neki a történetet – néha megállva egy-egy könnycsepp miatt – végig simogatta a jobb kezem.

– Mi van azóta a tesóddal? – kérdezte egy hosszabb szünet után.

– Ő... – nyeltem egyet – meghalt, mielőtt Anyu és én Svédországba jöttünk volna... Apuval együtt.

– Jaj, bocsánat. – Megfogta a kezem és megint egy csókot adott rá. – Ah, úgy szeretem ezt a helyet. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy Eve és Dorian hogy hagyhatták itt így. – Megsimogatta a kézfejem. – Ne menjünk fel?

– Ó, óó, ha szeretnéd...

Felkeltünk és megint segített felvenni a fűzőm. Felfelé menet csendben voltunk, amit én törtem meg.

– Nem akartad, hogy azt higgyék, _azt_ csináljuk, he?

– Nos, azt mondanám, eltűntem, ahogy te, szóval nem tudják, hol vagyok.

Egy újabb szünet következett, amíg el nem értük Eve szobájának ajtaját.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttak más csókokat az enyém helyett – mondta majd kinyitotta az ajtót, nem hagyva ezzel időt, hogy visszakérdezzek.

_Nem hagyta, hogy megcsókolja? Vagy miről beszélt az előbb?_

Bent még mindig egy körben ültek.

– Hé, már végeztetek is? – kérdezte nevetve Eve, de láttam Agnes arcát elfehéredni, ahogy beléptünk.

– Igen, megtaláltam – mondta Kevin, majd visszaültünk a helyünkre.

– Még mindig ezt játsszátok? – mutattam a palackra.

– Igen, szóval ha maradni akartok, vetkőzzetek – szólt Agnes.

– Ah, jó, oké... – mondtam és kihúztam a felsőm a fűző alól, majd levettem a szoknyám, ahogy Kevin is a pólóját. A meztelen mellkasa igazán... nem volt izmos.

– Nos... hmm... akit kipörgetnek, annak az _Old McDonald_-ot kell énekelnie túlméretezett melltartókban.

Megint az a srác volt, akinek az _I Will Survive_-ot kellett az előbb. Elég vicces volt Eve rózsaszín melltartójában, és mikor befejezte, azt mondta:

– És azok, akikre az üveg mutat, csókolózzanak.

– Jaj, ne, Sebbie, megint? – kérdezte Eve.

_Szóval ő a híres Sebbie, aki megmutatta Kevinnek Visual Kei-t..._

– Hát persze! Na, lássuk... – pörgette meg az üveget. Ahogy már említettem nem a mai nap volt a szerencsenapom: tökéletesen szemben ültem Kevinnel és az üveg tökéletesen rá mutatott... Nagyot nyelt, mielőtt odajött hozzám és adott egy puszit az arcomra.

– Hé, srácok, nem veszitek komolyan! – mondta valaki, de minket már nem érdekelt – addigra elvesztünk egymás pillantásában. Láttam a bizonytalanságot a szemében: biztos voltam benne, hogy a pasijára gondol Japánban és arra, hogy megtegye-e a dolgot, amit tervezget, vagy sem.

– Csak egy puszi volt, vedd le a nadrágod! – fogta meg Agnes Kevin csípőjét, és megpróbálta visszahúzni, de Kevin nem hagyta, hogy ő nyerjen, hanem finoman megcsókolta az ajkaimat. Majd leült és látta, amint felállok és kiszökök az éjszakába egyszál fűzőben...

Mikor a bakancsomat rángattam fel a lábamra, utolért. Nem szólt semmit – tudta, hogy a szavak nem elegek, hogy bármit is mondjanak ebben a helyzetben – csak odaadta a ruháimat és egy cetlit egy kis pénzzel. Nem fogadtam el a kezéből, így letette mellém és visszament. Felvettem a ruháimat és a pénzt, amit adott, és bár nem akartam elolvasni a papírt, mert gondoltam, hogy egy érzelmes levél lesz ráírva, végül a kíváncsiságom győzött az akaratom felett.

_"Valahogy tudtam, hogy ez a pillanat be fog következni, de reméltem, hogy nem, nem fog, velem fogsz maradni. Itt vannak a buszok, amik könnyedén hazavisznek és a pénz, amire szükséged lesz. Sajnálom, hogy nem vihetlek haza – maradnom kell, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki haza tudja vinni a többi részeg állatot kocsival. __J_

_Puszpussz:_

_K"_

A menetrend bele volt csomagolva a levélbe; az utolsó busz 10:55-kor indult. Tudtam, hogy van egy buszmegálló a ház előtt, szóval gyorsan a telefonomra pillantottam: 10:52.

_10:52!_

Gyorsan kellett futnom, így is éppen hogy elértem.

– Jó estét, Sundsvall, Center – lihegtem, ahogy felszálltam, és odaadtam a sofőrnek a pénzt, ő cserébe odaadta a jegyet egy hang nélkül, én pedig mentem helyet keresni. Egy fiatal lány mellett találtam is.

– Hé, Trixi, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Carina hangján.

– Jaj, szia! Nos, köszi, jól, veled mi a helyzet?

– Képzeld, Janinától jövök. Azt mondtam a szüleimnek, hogy ott töltöm a karácsonyt, amíg ők tárgyalásokon vannak, erre kivittek, pedig Erickel leszek.

– Szóval hazudtál nekik? – kérdeztem.

– Muszáj volt, tudod, szűklátókörűek és konzervatívok, nem engednék meg, hogy vele legyek. Féltik a... haha... szüzességem – vigyorgott.

– Ah, szép – mondtam és ironikusan lájkjelet mutattam. – Miért nem mondod meg nekik, hogy már nem vagy kislány? – kérdeztem.

– Nem értenének meg és... ó, itt szállok. Jó volt találkozni, szia! – szállt le így engem egyedül hagyva.

Fél tizenkettőkor értem haza és éjfélre el is aludtam; az utolsó gondolatom Kevin ajkainak érintése volt. Tudtam, hogy abban a szent pillanatban valami elkezdődött, valami több, mint a puszta kémia kettőnk között, de még nem tudtam rájönni, micsoda.

**December 25, 2013.**

Ahogy ma reggel felkeltem és elindultam a konyhába valami reggeliféléért, egy érdekes beszélgetésnek lettem a fültanúja, mely Tommy és Kevin között zajlott... Épphogy becsuktam a szobám ajtaját, mikor meghallottam a főnököm ideges hangját.

– Nem, Fiam, most az egyszer hallgass végig! Nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy ennyire gyerekesen viselkedj a te korodban! Hazaküldeni őt busszal a lehető legkevésbé felnőttes dolog volt, amit tehettél! És ha valaki kirabolja? Netán megerőszakolja? Hol tartod az eszedet? Még a rendőrséget sem tudja felhívni, vagy... vagy segítséget kérni! El is veszhetett volna! Nem, ne nézz rám így! Pontosan tudtad, mi történhetne vele, és elengedted! – lihegte.

– Ő akart menni, és csak engedtem. Tudtam, hogy nem tarthatom ott tovább. Tudod, milyen makacs – mondta Kevin haláli nyugalommal.

– Soha nem bocsátottam volna meg magamnak, hogy elengedtem veled, ha valami történt volna vele! Ugyanezt fogod tenni Emilyvel is, ha felnő, he? – kérdezte Tommy apai szeretettel.

– Szóval összehasonlítod a húgommal? Nem, soha nem érhet fel hozzá! Soha!

Ez az egyszerű mondtat megtört.

_Szóval a csókunk semmit nem jelentett neki?_

A falnak dőltem, mert a lábaim nem tudtak tovább tartani. A világ elkezdett forogni körülöttem és hamarosan teljes sötétségben találtam magam.

Mikor eszmélethez tértem, két aggódó szempár bámult rám. Egy Tommyé volt és egy... igen, az a szempár, amit imádtam és utáltam látni.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Kevin aggódó arccal.

– Igen, persze – válaszoltam, de valójában nem voltam. A csókunk nem jelentett neki semmit, míg nekem az egész világot jelentette.

– Mi történt? – nézett rám Tommy.

– Nem tudom, talán éhes voltam, fáradt és gyenge...

– Ó, értem, csináljak neked reggelit? – kérdezte Kevin és felsegített. Persze ez annyit jelentett, hogy rá támaszkodhattam, míg kimentünk a konyhába, majd mikor odaértünk, leültetett.

– Jaj, nem kell ennyire foglalkoznod velem, tudok magamra főzni.

– Nem érdekel, én akarom csinálni – válaszolt és egy tányért tett elém.

– Egy szendvics? – nevettem és beleharaptam.

– Igen, ez az egyetlen, amit főzni tudok... LOL, azt mondtam, főzni? Úgy értem elkészíteni.

– Aham... – mormogtam.

– És tudom, hogy utálod a halat, így bacon van benne.

Megálltam az evésben.

_Tényleg tudta! Hűha!_

– Honnan tudtad? – kérdeztem végül.

– Egy kismadár csiripelte – mosolygott és megsimogatta a fejem. Majd kiment és egyedül maradtam. Később, mikor befejeztem az evést, a közös szobánkban találtam rá.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem, mire megemelt egy csomagot.

– Karácsonyi ajándékokat csomagolok – mondta.

– Jaj, kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz, még nem volt rá időm! – kiáltottam és elkezdtem keresni pár dobozt.

– Hé, nyugi, itt vannak – mutatott egy irányba, ahol mindenféle méretű dobozok sorakoztak. Sóhajtottam majd leültem.

– Mi ez a zene, ember, nem tudnál váltani? – kérdeztem, mikor felfedeztem a karácsonyi dalokat. Utálom őket; szerintem csak arra jó, hogy az amerikai karácsonyi szokásokat felerősítsék bennünk, miszerint ajándékozni _kell_ karácsonykor.

– Mire? – kérdezte és megállította.

– Hmm... a te zenéd még nem is hallottam. Mi lesz, ha valaki megkérdezi, melyik dalodat szeretem a legjobban?

– Oké, van egy lemezem, amin mindegyik rajta van – mondta, és belekezdett egy dalba. Egy gitárszóló volt, a címe pedig _Frantic Elegance_.

Miután végeztünk, eszembe jutott, hogy...

_HOGY NEM VOLT SEMMI AJÁNDÉKOM KEVINNEK!_

Hirtelen a laptopja elkezdett csipogni. Egy Skype-hívás volt, ebben biztos voltam. Csodálkozva bámult rám, majd a képernyőre, és egy sóhaj után válaszolt.

– Hai? Ah, konichiwa, Sakura-chan!

_Szóval egy lányhoz beszélt..._

– Kevin... tudom, hogy ma te vagy a soros, de elmosogassak helyetted? – kérdeztem félénken.

– Ó, óó, megtennéd...? – nézett rám hálásan.

– Persze, más esetben nem ajánlom fel... – mondtam és kimentem a szobából. Ahogy becsuktam az ajtót, sóhajtva a falnak dőltem, majd elmentem a konyhába és megcsináltam a dolgaimat. Egy jó kis ajándékon töretem a fejem Kevin számára, és mire végeztem, lett egy jó ötletem. Bementem a szobámba, és nem találtam Kevint bent. Gyorsan becsomagoltam az _ötletem_ egy megfelelő méretű dobozba és tettem rá csomagolópapírt. Ráírtam, hogy _Merry Christmas!_, és lefeküdtem az ágyra. Hallottam, hogy Kevin számai még mindig mennek, és mivel jó volt hallgatni őket, hagytam, hadd menjenek; majd hirtelen valaki kopogott az ajtón.

– Igen? Bárki vagy, gyere be! – kiáltottam és amint az ajtó kinyílt, Kevin belépett a szobába.

– Ó, az én zeném? – kérdezte zavartan.

– Öhm, igen. Mit szeretnél? – kérdeztem érzéketlenül.

– Csak meg akartam kérdezni... – Egy szünetet tartott, én pedig úgy néztem rá, mint aki nemért semmit. – Hogy hallottál-e valamit a beszélgetésünkből...

– Sakurával? – kérdeztem és csodálkozva nézett rám.

– Öhm, igen. Honnan...

– Kawaii hime, beszélek pár szót Japánul. De nem, csak azt hallottam, hogy üdvözlöd.

– Ó – ült le és a lábfejét bámulta. – Miért hívtál úgy, hogy _hime_?

– Mert általában úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett, nyolcéves hercegnő.

– A testvére szakított velem – közölte szárazon

– M... micsoda? – néztem rá de ő még mindig a lábfejét bámulta, mintha az lenne a legérdekesebb dolog a világon.

– Hh... már mondtam, hogy Japánban lett egy srác, akibe beleszerettem, igaz? – Amint lassan bólintottam, folytatta. – A húga hívott, hogy a olvasott egy cikket rólam és a barátnőmről, megcsalt és szakítani akar.

A háttérben egy új dal kezdődött és ő újra a lábfejét kezdte bámulni. A hangja elkezdte énekelni, hogy _The taste of love is bittersweet__ (= a szerelem íze keserédes)..._ de a valódi Kevin csendben ült az ágyon.

– Ez nem Heartbreak Hotel, ez Heartbreak Reality (= szívtörő szálloda; szívtörő valóság).

– Pontosan tudom, hogy érzel – mondtam, és azon kaptam magam, hogy a naplómat szorongatom a kezemben.

– Hogy tudhatnád, milyen az, amikor valaki, akit feltétel nélkül szerettél, megcsal? – kérdezte hisztérikusan és egy könnycsepp jelent meg a bal szemében. Biztosan nagyon szerette, ha az elvesztése ezt okozta.

– Csak olvasd ezt el – nyújtottam neki a könyvet. A legbelső titkaimat akartam megosztani vele.

– De... – nyitotta ki. – Ez a naplód! Nem, nem tudom magam rávenni, hogy másét olvassam.

– Angolul van, nem? – kérdeztem és miután bólintottam, folytatta. – És amúgy is én adtam oda, én akartam, hogy elolvasd, ugye? Én a zenéden keresztül akartalak megismerni, te viszont választhatod a könnyebb utat, szóval Nike.

– Mi a fasz? – kérdezte meresztve a szemét.

– Hh... – fújtam ki a levegőt, mielőtt megszólaltam – Just do it (= csak csináld).

– Most azonnal? – nézett rám, miután elolvasta az első mondatot.

– Nos, maradhatsz, ha akarsz – mosolyogtam és az arca elé toltam a lila-fekete szecessziós-mintájú könyvet; ő felnézett rám, mielőtt belekezdett az olvasásba. Az első pár mondat után be akarta fejezni, de megmondtam neki, hogy folytassa, mert azért lesznek majd benne viccesebb részek is. az arckifejezése mindig jól mutatta a kapcsolatát az éppen olvasottakkal: amikor boldog voltam – boldog volt, de mikor valami rossz történt velem az arca szomorú vagy dühös volt. Később, ahogy a napok hosszabbak és olvasmányosabbak lettek, egyre jobban élvezte őket. Egy óra múlva – éppen augusztus 16-át olvasta akkor – kimentem a konyhába, hogy csináljak valami kaját, és amint bementem a kezemben levő két szendviccsel – én már ettem egyet – olyasmit láttam, amit nem bírtam nem megemlíteni.

– Ember, szemüveges vagy? – közelebb mentem, ahogy rám nézett.

– Igen, mit hittél, színváltós az íriszem? Kontaktlencsét viselek – mosolygott, felállt, majd odajött hozzám és megölelt. – Nem folytattam, amíg vissza nem érsz.

– Akkor jó, nem akarod tovább olvasni?

– Nem volt még elég? Ismerem az életed felét– mondta, de erőltettem, hogy folytassa. Visszafeküdtünk a franciaágyra, majd folytatta az olvasást. Majd megismerte a dolgaimat Norbival. Mikor ahhoz a részhez ért, ahol találkoztam vele, kérdőn nézett rám. Pár percig hezitáltam, de úgy döntöttem, hogy ha elkezdte, fejezze is be, így bólintottam.

További negyed órát töltött az olvasással – kihagyta azokat a részeket, amelyeket már ismert. Miután végzett, valahogy _máshogy_ nézett rám. Ismerte a legfontosabb részeit az életemnek, tudta, mit gondoltam róla napról napra...

– És mit fogsz íni mára? – kérdezte a szemembe nézve.

– Az igazat – mosolyogtam és adott egy puszit a jobb orcámra. Rám mosolygott majd megérintette az orrom hegyét a sajátjával. A szemei az enyémbe nevettek és rámosolyogtam. Erősen fékeznem kellett magam, hogy ne csókoljam meg, de elég erős volt az akaraterőm.

Egymásnak nyomtuk a homlokunkat. Tudtam, hogy csak barátként tekint rám, de ez több, volt, mint amit várhattam – legalábbis meg akartam magam győzni erről. Nem akartam egy férfit sem az életemben. Nos, igazából senkit nem akartam az életemben, csak barátokat és családot.

– Nem akarunk kimenni? – kérdezte végül. – A többiek még félreérthetik ezt a hely... – Az ajtó kinyílt és Amalia belépett.

– Jaj, ti ketten – mosolygott és kiment.

– Hé, Anyu, mi csak... – ugrott fel Kevin és utána ment. Egy perc múlva visszajött és azt mondta – Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni, de ő csak vigyorgott. Amúgy Apu mondta, hogy vigyük ki az ajándékokat.

– Ó, oks, menjünk – válaszoltam és felemeltem a dobozokat. Ő ugyanezt tette, majd mikor odaértünk az ajtóhoz, lovagiasan kinyitotta előttem. Mikor kiértünk csak egy villanást láttam, majd Tommy vigyorát.

– Meg kell tartanunk a kapcsolatotok látszatát, srácok, így azt gondoltuk, készítünk rólatok pár fotót – mondta, amint letettük az ajándékokat a fa alá.

Emilyvel tanultunk pár svéd karácsonyi dalt – nekem picit könnyebb volt, én általában a dallamot már ismertem.

Előbb egy csodás vacsoránk volt, majd kinyitottuk az ajándékokat. Mindenki azt kapta, amire számított, kivéve Kevint és engem. Tudtam, hogy a Családtól parfümöt fogok kapni -Amaliával közösen választottuk ki. Pirosgyümölcsös (vörösáfonya, eper, málna, ribizli és cseresznye) illategyveleg volt, nagyon bírtam.

Kevin azt akarta, hogy én nyissam ki az ajándékom először, de illedelmesen átpasszoltam ezt a lehetőséget a fiatalabbnak. Kicsit sértődötten nézett rám – szinte már morcosan – de megtette. Lassan kezdte kibontani. Ahogy felemelte a majdnem nyitott dobozt, kíváncsian nézett rám; nem tudta kitalálni, mi az ajándéka a hangjából, így szomorúan tette le. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, hogy premier plánban láthassam az arckifejezését. Kinyitotta a dobozt, belenézett, majd gyorsan be is csukta, belül hagyva a jobb kezét.

– Mit kaptál? – kérdezte Emily. Kevin lassan kihúzta a kezét a dobozból az új szerzeményével.

– Tetszik? – kérdeztem.

– Nagyon – vigyorgott rám és Tommy csinált rólunk egy képet az ajándékával, Kevinnel, a rénszarvassal. – De ez a _legjobb barátod_ volt, nem?

– Csak volt, már te vagy az – mosolyogtam, mire adott nekem egy puszit. Most nekem kellett kibontani az én ajándékomat. Gyorsan kicsomagoltam, de lassan nyitottam ki a dobozt. Ahogy megláttam, mi van bent, Kevinre ugrottam átölelve őt. – Igazán megvetted? Imádlak – mondtam, majd könnyekben fakadtam ki.

– Hé, mi az? Csajszi, ne sírj – ölelt vissza a földön fekve alattam, miközben a hátamat simogatta. – Cssst, semmi baj, itt vagyok... – suttogta a fülembe.

– Szeretlek – sírtam magyarul, így nem értett. – Szeretlek, és bár... bár tudom, hogy... hogy te nem így érzel... engem... nem érdekel. Én... játszani fogom a szerepet, amit... amit rám osztottál. És... és köszönök mindent... köszönöm... szeretlek...


	4. Extra - Részletek Tommy Naplójából

Részletek Tommy naplójából

– avagy jelenetek a kulisszák mögül

**Szeptember 22, 2012.**

[...]Ma a fiam komolyan akart beszélgetni velem, és azt mondta, hogy ő... homoszexuális! Ó, milyen nevetséges ötlet! Érdekli a férfiakkal való szex! Az egyetlen fiam! Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy juthatott ez az egész hülyeség az eszébe... [...]

_sokszor_ **Szeptember 22, 2012.** _és _** Június 27, 2013.**_ között_

[...]Hogyan vezethetném rá, hogy a nők jobbak? [...]

**Szeptember 23, 2012.**

[...]Amalia szerint rá kéne vennünk a barátját, Evelinát, hogy próbálkozzon be nála, de... ó, egyszerűen úgy vagyok vele, hogy a barátok azért vannak, hogy barátok legyenek, és nem azért, hogy összejöjjünk velük. Tényleg semmi ötletem, hogy mit tehetnék... [...]

**Június 28, 2013.**

[...]Van egy ötletem! Imádja a húgát. Hívhatnék egy lányt, hogy... a bébiszittere legyen, aztán megkérhetném, hogy foglalkozzon a fiammal, mikor hazajön Japánból. De milyen indokkal? Ó, mindegy is, van időm, csak karácsony előtt néhány nappal jön haza. [...]

**Június 30, 2013.**

[...]Mindenki túl sokat tudott, de holnap találkozom egy lánnyal Magyarországról. Szerintem ez elég messze van, hogy ne ismerjen bennünket. [...]

**Július 1, 2013.**

[...]A lány egyszerűen tökéletes. Bírja a metált! \m/ [...]

**Július 12, 2013.**

[...]Boldog 18. születésnapot, Fiam! [...]

**December 15, 2013.**

[...]Miden rajongó azt kérdezi a levelében, hogy meg tudnánk-e mutatni a lányt, akihez a "You're The One" íródott. Gyorsan ki kell találnom valamit... [...]

**December 16, 2013.**

[...]Meg kell mondanom neki, hogy a fiam nagyobb sztár, mint én magam. És hogy egy héten belül megérkezik. Amalia azt mondja, ha én nem mondom el, ő fogja, de ő az én fiam, nekem kell ezt végigcsinálni. [...]

**December 22, 2013.**

Utálják egymást! MIÉRT? Istenem, mit tettem?! [...]

Játszhatná a barátnője szerepét, hogy lenyugtassuk a rajongókat! Ismerve a körülményeket nagyon remélem, hogy megszán minket és eljátssza a szerepet... és hogy megkedvelik egymást rövid időn belül. [...]

**December 25, 2013.**

[...]Azt mondják, csak _barátok_, de remélem, hogy ez lassan átfordul valami másba... Amalia is azt mondja, szerinte előbb vagy utóbb egymásba szeretnek, de ki tudja? [...]


	5. 3 - Két Ünnep Közt A Pad Alatt

Harmadik fejezet: Két Ünnep Közt A Pad Alatt

**December 27, 2013.**

Tegnap elköltöztünk Kevin lakására és megismertem az ennivaló kiskutyáját, Lunát. Nagyon édes volt, így miután beköltöztem, vele töltöttem az összes időm. Másnap reggel volt egy csodás reggelim egy csodás emberrel – majd és egy kicsit frusztráló beszélgetéssel...

– Mit gondolsz a megcsalásról? – kérdezte minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül, miközben a kanapén ültünk, kíváncsisággal a szemében.

– Áá, azért kérdezed, mert tudod, hogy velem is megtörtént, és a saját véleményedet akarod hallani valaki más szájából?

Egy kicsit gondolkodott, mielőtt lassan bólintott volna.

– Akkor nem adom meg neked ezt az örömöt, de hallhatod a saját véleményed.

Nem mondott semmit, csak várta, hogy folytassam.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy – mint egy megcsalt személy – azt mondom, hogy ez egy undorító dolog, és öljünk meg mindenkit, aki ezt teszi, hanem sokkal... lojálisabban gondolok rá. – Megint megálltam, de nem mondott semmit. – Először is, azt gondolom, hogy ha szeretsz valakit, akkor nem tudod magad rávenni, hogy megcsald, mert – bár lehet, hogy nem ő a legjobb az intim pillanatokban – a szerelem erősebb érzés, mint a testi vágyak. Más részről azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy jobb egyedül lenni, mint egy rossz párkapcsolatban – vagy egy olyanban, ami hazugságokra épül.

– És mit értesz ez alatt? – pillantott rám.

– Örülj neki, hogy vége lett, mert nem szeretett eléggé.

– Ó... – mondta és megint a lábfejét bámulta – nem akart szembenézni a problémáival, ebben annyira biztos voltam. – Bassza meg, utálom a férfiakat! – csapott a combjára és rám nézett. – Taníts meg, hogyan kell a nőkkel bánni.

– M... mi? – kérdeztem a szemeimet meresztve.

– Taníts meg, hogyan kell a nőkkel bánni, kérlek.

– Miért? – kérdeztem megint. Még nem értettem a tervét.

– Mindig azt mondom, heteroszexuális vagyok – most ki akarom próbálni.

– Te... soha nem próbáltad? – bámultam rá. Valamiért azt hittem, régen volt egy barátnője, aki bunkó volt vele, és azért választotta egy nap a férfiakat.

– Akarod hallani a szegény, kicsi Kevin történetét, akit mindig piszkáltak a suliban?

– Ó, hát persze – válaszoltam. – Mindent tudni akarok rólad!

– Ahogy látom, ez egy hosszú reggel lesz...

– Ja, mert tíz percen belül próbán kell lenned.

– Jaj, már annyi az idő? És honnan tudtad? Á – nézett maga mögé, ahol meglátta a naptárját. – Baszki, sietnünk kell – állt fel és elindult felvenni a kabátját.

– Biztosan _így_ akarsz elmenni? – kérdeztem. Mivel csak egy alsónadrág és egy póló volt rajta, elég vicces lett volna az utcán. – Legalább egy nadrágot felvehetnél.

– Ja, igazad lehet – mondta, és elindult az ellenkező irányba. – Nem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte az ajtóból rám mutatva.

– Ó, óó, mehetek, ha szeretnéd – mondtam, miközben felálltam. Gyorsan felvettem egy fekete farmert és egy lila felsőt – mindig odafigyelek, hogy legyen rajtam valami színes – és a Kevintől kapott karácsonyi ajándékomat: azt a gyönyörű, fekete fűzőt, amit a Halo of the Demon-ban láttam öt napja. Miközben kifelé mentem, belebotlottam az ex-szobatársamba.

– Hűha, csodálatosan áll rajtad – mondta.

– Egyes számú lecke: 5-re vizsgázott – válaszoltam megemelve a hüvelykujjamat.

– Miféle lecke? – meresztette a szemét.

– A valódi férfivá válásé. Első lecke neked: mondj spontán bókokat a nőknek – imádni fogják – főleg a rajongóid – tettem hozzá kissé undorodva.

– Ooké de most vedd fel a bakancsod és gyorsan szállj be a kocsiba – utasított, és mikor megmutattam neki a nyelvem, barátilag megütötte a fejem

Út közben nem beszéltünk – sietnünk kellett. Tíz perces késéssel érkeztünk, holott időben indultunk ahhoz, hogy időben érkezzünk, és még dugó sem volt. Valahogy ez a nap elég szerencsétlen volt.

– Hé, srácok, mizujs? – lépett be Kevin a helyiségbe, ahol a banda tagjai már unottan vártak rá; ám mikor mi ketten bementünk, gyilkos pillantásokat vetettek ránk. Kevin figyelmen kívül hagyta a viselkedésüket és közelebb húzott magához. – Hadd mutassam be az új lakótársamat és barátomat, a kamubarátnőmet, Beatrixet.

– Helló – mondtam ügyetlenkedve, ahogy mosolyogva integettem.

– Yohio, késtél – megint – szólt egy srác. Volt egy rózsaszín tincs a hajában, és elég karakteres volt az arca.

– Bocsi, Fredrik, tudod, fél órája még reggeliztünk és mit sem tudtunk az időről.

– Ó, te, ember, ha mindig, mikor késel, kapnék egy dollárt... – szólt Fredrik elgondolkodva. Nevettünk, majd Kevin mondta, hogy gyakoroljanak egy kicsit, mielőtt megmutat nekik egy új számot bocsánatkérésképpen.

Azokat a dalokat játszották, amiket már hallottam, mikor karácsonyi ajándékokat csomagoltam, de most, hogy rájuk tudtam koncentrálni, máshogy hangzottak.

– És most egy dal az én Édes-drága Egyetlenemnek... aki egyáltalán nem tudja, épp mi történik körülötte – nevetett, mivel teljesen elmerültem az arckifejezéseiben, ahogy újraértelmezte a dalait, amiket énekelt, és megborzongtam, ahogy megszólalt.

Majd a banda elkezdett játszani egy tipikus popdalt, aminek pop-ritmusa volt, de megpróbáltam nem mutatni, hogy nem voltam oda érte.

– Waking up at six a.m. now it's time a... (= reggel hatkor felkelek, idő van me...) – énekelte, de elnevette magát, ahogy meglátta a hitetlenkedő arcomat. – Állj, állj! – nevetett és a zene megállt. – Miért nézel így rám? – kérdezte és a mikrofonnal a kezében odajött hozzám.

– Jaj, tényleg azt énekled, hogy reggel hatkor kelsz? – nevettem. – Van bárki, aki ezt elhiszi? Legközelebb énekeld azt, hogy este – javasoltam. – Tudod, hogy mikor ma nyolckor megpróbáltalak felébreszteni, észre sem vettél, csak átfordultál a jobb oldaladra és abbahagytad a horkolást. – A fiúk megint elkezdtek nevetni; biztos voltam, hogy ismerték ezt a szokását. – Ez a srác úgy alszik, mint a bunda, és szörnyen horkol – mutattam rá nevetve.

– Oké, oké, köszönjük a beszámolót az alvási szokásaimról és most vissza a munkához – vigyorgott és visszament a mikrofonállványához. Most egyben el tudták játszani a dalt – a gitárszólója fantasztikus volt – majd Kevin megkérdezte a véleményem.

– Ember, ha a közeljövőben még párszor meghallom, hogy ezt a dalt énekled, még a végén féltékeny leszek – poénkodtam.

– Ne féltékenykedj, mindenki azt hiszi, hogy ezt a dalt az én Édes-drága Egyetlenemnek írtam, szóval neked – dőlt hátra a kanapén mellettem.

– Ó, értem – válaszoltam, de titokban sértődött voltam, hogy a dal, melyet _nekem írtak_, olyan volt, mint egy cuki habos-babos krémtorta és nem egy kétségbeesett glam-metál (mint Leander – Csak Te).

– Trixi, tudnál nekem hozni egy kis csokis cappuccinot a közeli boltból? – kért meg Kevin és belenyomott pár érmét a kezembe. – És nyugodtan vegyél magadnak is valamit – tette hozzá amint felkeltem.

A boltot hamar megtaláltam, de csak egy epres nyalókát engedhettem meg magamnak, mert Kevin picit fukar volt. Igen, igen, tudom, felajánlani, hogy bármit vehetek magamnak nagylelkű, de gondolhatott volna a feneketlen bendőmre is! J

Tíz perc múlva értem vissza – ők még mindig a díványon ücsörögtem.

– Helló, srácok – mentem közelebb és leültem Kevin mellé. – Tessék – adtam oda neki a csokis cappuccino-t, de túl gyors voltam, így egy kevés barna folyadék a fehér nadrágján landolt.

– Hé, mit művelsz? Ah – kelt fel dühösen – épp most tettem tönkre a kedvenc nadrágom!

– Hé, héé, lazíts! – próbáltam lenyugtatni. – Kimoshatom, ha akarod – mondtam, és egy nedves zsepivel elkezdtem letakarítani a foltot. – Ó, te jó ég, nagyon sajnálom – kérem bocsánatot. – Hazarohanhatok, és hozhatok másikat, ha szeretnéd – mondtam.

– Jaj, hagyjad, nem érdekes.

– Komolyan? – hagytam abban a takarítást, ahogy felnézem rá.

– Persze, persze, nem vagy az alkalmazottam.

– Dehogynem – mondtam lehajtott fejjel, és újra a foltot bámultam.

– De színészkedsz, nem a ruháimat mosod – emelte meg az állam, és belenézett a szemembe. – Ó, milyen ízű?

– Mi? – kérdeztem vissza, mert nem vágtam, miről beszél.

– A nyalókád. Eperízű?

– Inkább műeper – nevettem. Ő kihúzta a számból és betette a sajátjába.

– Jaj, nagyon finom – motyogta, és nem is tudtam tőle visszaszedni.

Otthon nem engedte, hogy főzzek – inkább a női lélekről kellett beszélnem neki.

– Félsz a főztömtől? – nevettem, de ő komolyan nézett rám. – Jaj, ember, nézz rám, nem vagyok tipikus lány, amint láthatod. Nem tudok általában a nőkről beszélni, maximum magamról.

– Segáz – dőlt hátra a kanapén mellettem. – Mit nézel meg egy férfin először?

– Hmm... – gondoltam végig; még az államat is fogtam. – Először a szemeit nézem, majd az ajkait, az orrát, aztán a haját, az arcszőrzetét. Tudod, hogy lássam, ápolt-e vagy sem.

– Mit látsz rajtam? – kérdezte hirtelen egy rövid szünet után.

– Gyönyörű szemek, gyönyörű ajkak, szép orr és csodás haj – mosolyogtam.

– Szóval kedvelsz? – nézett a mennyezetre.

– Jaj, ember, mindent tudsz – mondtam. – Olvastad a naplóm.

– Tényleg... itt a kaja – kelt fel és megfogta a pénztárcáját. – Légyszi, behoznád? Nem akarom, hogy mindenki tudja a címem.

– Ooké – keltem fel, ahogy meghallottam a csengőt.

A férfi, aki velem szemben állt, egy kicsivel volt csak idősebb nálam. Rám sem nézett, csak azt mondta svédül:

– Jó estét. Maga rendelt kínait?

– Azt hiszem – válaszoltam és odaadtam neki a pénzt.

– Az ára... ó, köszönöm – mondta és odaadta a csomagokat. – Viszlát.

– Viszlát, szép estét! – mosolyogtam és bementem.

– Istenem, lány, te... – kezdte Kevin, de leállítottam.

– Döntsd el, ki – nevettem és letettem a két dobozt a földre. Csodás illatuk volt. – Amúgy pedig, mit is akartál mondani? – fordultam hozzá.

– ...svédül beszéltél! – mondta végül. Svédül.

– Igen, tudok egy kicsit, mivel több, mint fél éve itt élek... – ültem le és kinyitottam a csomagot. – Csodásan néz ki – mondtam.

– Szívesen – ülte le ő is és megtörte a pálcikákat, hogy használhassa őket.

– Jaj, tényleg, köszi – mosolyogtam és elkezdtem enni.

– Szóval, ha beszélsz svédül – tért vissza a témához – akkor miért használod az angolt?

– Nézzük csak – néztem rá. – Az anyanyelvem magyar, míg neked svéd. Nem fair egyikünkét sem használni, ha van egy, amit mindketten iskolában tanultunk. De persze te jobb vagy benne – tettem hozzá egy gyenge bókot, amitől halványan elmosolyodott, csendben ettünk tovább. Pár perccel később Luna odajött, és kérte az ebédjét. Kevinre néztem, de láttam, hogy épp álmodozik, így felálltam és megetettem a fekete kislányt. Majd visszatértem és Kevint még mindig az asztalnál ülve találtam. Azt mondta, nem éhes, így megengedte, hogy megegyem a kajáját. Ezzel a mondattal elment a szobájába és nem sokkal később visszatért a gitárjával, majd leült velem szemben.

– Mit akarsz csinálni? – mosolyogtam.

– Szerintem lógok neked egy dallal – mondta és kész volt játszani a hangszerén.

– Nem, semmivel nem lógsz, csak egy műepres nyalókával – nevettem. Aztán már nem, mikor letette a gitárját, odament a konyhaszekrényhez, majd egy nyalókával a kezében fordult vissza – ugyanolyannal, mint amilyet én vettem.

– Tessék – mondta és odaadta.

– Jaj, nem, nem fogadhatom el. Én már ettem abból, amit végül te fogyasztottál el.

– Akkor add ide... Köszi. – Betette a nyalókát a szájába majd egy perc múlva visszaadta. – Már jó lesz?

– Ó, jól van, köszi – fogadtam el és ránéztem. – Szóval, hol a dalom? – mosolyogtam.

– Tessék – mondta majd elkezdett játszani egy melankolikus dallamot és nem sokkal később elkezdett énekelni, mint egy sámán. A szöveg valami csodálatos volt és egy picit kétségbeesett – pont olyan, amit imádok.

_Woman In Black Corset_

_She's the girl I always can see_

_She's my venomous elixir;_

_The one who makes me fight against my fears_

_And gives me life instead of dreams_

_But who can give me a death-kiss._

_I know my life is in her hands_

_But I can't get used to the fact_

_That she's the warder of my heart_

_As she makes my dreams fall apart._

_She's the woman in black corset,_

_Dark-haired beauty from the Forest_

_Who dances me the dance of Death_

_With a scythe in her smooth, white hands._

_She's the girl I always can see_

_She's my venomous elixir;_

_The one who makes me fight against my fears_

_And gives me life instead of dreams_

_But who can give me a death-kiss._

_Her amber-eyes and cherry-lips_

_Are made to kill me without kiss._

_As she raises her hand to speak_

_There is no peace in my spirit.._

_Now I can't sleep without her voice,_

_I am one of her insane toys_

_As I join her dancing the Death_

_And I collapse in the Forest._

_(= Nő fekete fűzőben_

_Ő a lány, akit mindig látok, ő az én mérgezett varázsitalom, az, aki segít harcolni a félelmeimmel és életet ad álmok helyett, de ő az, aki halál-csókot adhat nekem. Tudom, az életem a kezében van, de nem tudok hozzászokni a tényhez, hogy ő a szívem börtönőre, ahogy az álmaimat széthullatja. Ő a nő a fekete fűzőben, sötéthajú szépség az Erdőből, aki haláltáncot jár nekem, egy kaszával a finom, fehér kezében. Ő a lány, akit mindig látok, ő az én mérgezett varázsitalom, az, aki segít harcolni a félelmeimmel és életet ad álmok helyett, de ő az, aki halál-csókot adhat nekem. Borostyán-szemei és cseresznye-ajkai azért vannak, hogy csók nélkül öljenek. Ahogy beszédre emeli a kezét, nem nyughat a lelkem. Most (már) nem tudok a hangja nélkül élni, egy vagyok az őrült játékai közül, ahogy csatlakozom a haláltáncához és összeesem az Erdőben.)_

– Húha, ez... ez gyönyörű – mondtam, ahogy befejezte.

– Tetszik? – mosolygott azzal az ennivaló, széles mosolyával. – Jaj, halleluja. Tudtam, hogy neked kell először megmutatnom.

– Ne... nem mutattad meg nekik? – meresztettem a szemem.

– Csak a szöveget. Azt akartam, hogy te halld először, mert biztosra vettem, hogy őszintén reagálsz majd.

– Miért ne lennék őszinte? Meg kell tartanod engem – nevettem.

– A rajongóim közül bármikor találok barátnőt.

– De olyat, mint én, nem. Gyorsan rájönnének, hogy nem volt még barátnőd.

– Miért hiszed?

– Hmm... nézzük... – kezdtem számolni az indokaimat a bal kezemen. – Nem tudod, hogyan csókolj meg egy nőt, nem tudsz spontán bókolni úgy, ahogy egy férfi... Nevetségesen nézne ki, ha fel akarnád őket emelni és... nem tudsz _úgy_ rájuk nézni. A farkad puha, mikor ránézel egy nőre. Egy meztelen nőre. És túl nőiesen viselkednél.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte. – Azt hiszed, a péniszem puha, mikor ránézek egy nőre?

– Biztosan – vigyorogtam. – Meg sem tudnál csókolni egy nőt.

– Én már... igazad van, nem tudok. Még soha nem csináltam.

– Héé nem számítok nőnek? – nevettem, de hozzávágtam egy párnát.

– Nem – nevetett ő is. – Egy csodás barát vagy, igen, aki nőneműnek született, de nem egy nő. Idősebb vagy nálam és amúgy is... apámnak és nekem dolgozol. Csak egy olyan valaki vagy, akit barátként szeretek, és nincs farka, de néha menstruál. Ez minden, amit akkor látok, mikor rád nézek. És hogy gyönyörűek a szemeid.

– Ó... óó... értem... de azért köszi. – Csak remélhettem, hogy nem...

– Elpirultál! – vigyorgott Kevin és készített rólam egy képet minden ellenkezésem ellenére is. – Jaj, annyira cuki vagy, mikor elpirulsz – mondta és csinált rólunk egy képet: épp megpuszilta a bal orcámat.

– Hé, ne provokálj – nevettem és megpusziltam az orrát. – Legközelebb nem az orrod lesz, hanem valami más – kacsintottam.

– Nem lesz legközelebb – mosolygott és adott még egy puszit a bal orcámra.

– Baszd meg, hime – nevettem. Hátradőlt és elkezdte dúdolni a saját dalát: _Her amber-eyes and cherry-lips / Are made to kill me without kiss...__ (= Borostyán-szemei és cseresznye-ajkai azért vannak, hogy csók nélkül öljenek.)_

– Miért írtad ezt a dalt? – kérdeztem pár perc múlva. – Nem olyan, mint a régiek.

– Mikor Japánban voltam – kezdte – volt egy álmom. Egy álom, amit többször is láttam: egy disztópikus világban voltam, ahol egy nő diktált. Hosszú, sötét haja volt és fekete fűzőt viselt. Majd utolsó éjjel megint ezt álmodtam. Most rám mutatott és bevitt a közeli erdőbe. Miközben mentünk, volt egy látomásom, hogy ő – mint naiv lány – kijött az erdőből. Később, az erdőben elkezdett táncolni nekem. Volt egy kasza a kezében, és tudtam, hogy ő maga a Halál, de vágytam rá. Valahogy kívántam. Csatlakoztam a táncához, ő megcsókolt és a kezeiben estem össze. Aztán izzadva és lihegve keltem.

– Ember... – kezdtem – tisztában vagy a ténnyel, hogy meghaltál álmodban? – kérdeztem komolyan.

– Igen, és... baszki, őszinte leszek veled.

– Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdeztem.

– Hogy... ó, ki az ördög az? – kérdezte miközben felvette a telefont. Egy ideig beszélt majd mikor letette, rám nézett. – Most mennem kell, de ígérem, időben jövök – vigyorgott. Tegnap volt egy vitánk arról, mit jelent időben hazaérni, de megegyeztünk abban, hogy mindig a megbeszélt időt jelenti. – Remélem, nem tart tovább egy vagy két óránál. Szóval most szia – mondta és megpuszilta a homlokom.

Felvette a cipőjét és a kabátját majd elhagyta a lakást. Egyedül voltam nála, így volt időm írni a naplómba.

**December 28, 2013.**

Ma valahogy tovább aludtam, mint Kevin. Ah, sokkal tovább...

– Jó reggelt, Hercegnő – mondta, mikor felébredtem. – Ki tudnál jönni a konyhába?

– Ó, jó reggelt, mi történt? – kérdeztem, miközben felkeltem.

– Ne kérdezgess, inkább gyere – mondta és elment... a legjobban talán a _katasztrófa sújtotta övezet_ kifejezés illene rá. Mindenhol füst és a forrásban lévő olaj hangját is hallottam.

– Te jó ég, mit csináltál? – faggattam, miközben mentem ablakot nyitni. – Zárd el a tüzet – utasítottam. Az ajtót is becsuktam, miután kimentünk; csak remélhettem, hogy előbb vagy utóbb kiszellőzik, addig pedig leültünk a kanapéra.

– Mit próbáltál csinálni? – kérdeztem.

– Reggelit – válaszolt. – De ígérem, legközelebb csak szendvicsekkel bajlódom majd.

Halkan felnevettem, majd csendbe burkolózott a szoba. Pár perc múlva eszembe jutott valami. Nem lehettem benne biztos, hogy tetszene neki az ötlet, de nem volt mit veszítsek.

– Hé – kezdtem. – szeretnéd, ha főznék veled?

– Mi? – nézett rám.

– Szeretnél főzni velem?

– Ó, óó. Ha a konyha kiszellőzött... tehetünk egy próbát.

– Ez esetben – folytattam – el kéne mennünk vásárolni.

– Honnan tudod, mim van itthon? – kérdezte szemöldökét megemelve.

– Csak egy tojás, és szerintem azt is felhasználtad – mondtam, majd felkeltem. – Hé, ne bámulj rám, én is itt élek. Jössz vagy nem?

Nem mentünk messzire, csak egy közeli vegyesboltba. A boltos személyesen ismert bennünket és mikor fizettünk, adott egy-egy extra nyalókát abból a mennyei édességből. Kevin fizetni akart értük, de a férfi nem engedte.

– Ez az utókarácsonyi ajándékod – és a barátnődé – kacsintott.

– Ő csak egy barát – vágta rá azonnal Kevin, de én csak elpirultam.

– Ó, értem – mosolygott, és ahogy mentem kifelé, rám kacsintott, én pedig még jobban elvörösödtem. Egy kicsit... óó, nagyon érdekes volt azt hallani, hogy mások egy párnak hívnak minket.

– Ki volt ez? – kérdeztem Kevintől mikor kiértünk az épületből és már felvette a lányos napszemcsijét. Még mindig nem tudtam hozzászokni, hogy ezt hordja.

– Ühüm? Ó, Amalia öccse, nem tudtad? – kérdezett vissza.

– Hogy létezik, és egy vegyesboltban dolgozik?

– Hogy egy vegyesboltot működtet – javított ki. – Jaj, emlékszem, csak pár éve mindig idejöttem cigiért és piáért. Mindig leszidott érte, de odaadta, amit akartam. Ó, régi szép idők...

– Szóval hagyta, hogy úgy füstölj, mint egy gyárkémény? – nyitottam tágra a szemem.

– Nem. – Kinyitotta a ház ajtaját, melyben a lakásunk volt. – Azt mondta, havonta egy dobozzal vehetek, és be is tartottam a szabályait. Én – nyitotta ki a második ajtót, ami már a lakáshoz tartozott –, tudod, csak akkor dohányoztam, ha nagyon ideges voltam. És én voltam az, aki alkoholt vitt a bulikra... – megállt egy kicsit, hogy végiggondolhassa a dolgokat. – És volt egy, egyetlen egy pillanat, amikor nem kellett volna odaadnia valamit. Hh – rázta meg a fejét és ledőlt a kanapéra.

– Akarsz róla beszélni? – ültem mellé. Már felkészültem egy _nem_-re, és mivel jó lelki szemetes vagyok, nem akartam erőltetni; de ő valahogy máshogy gondolta.

– Már meséltem, hogy kikezdtem a volt bandám énekesével és fordítva, igaz? – Bólintottam, ő pedig folytatta. – Nos, aznap volt egy próba a régi házunkban. Ott maradt velem és mielőtt megnéztünk egy filmet én idióta megígértem neki, hogy veszek vodkát, mert... ő pornót akart nézni és én... én egyszerűen nem. Részegek voltunk... és... és megcsókoltam. De már bánom, mert...

– Pfuj, elképzeltem, ahogy két sovány, szőke fiú csókolózik – kommentáltam undorodva.

– Fekete hajú és nem voltunk meztelenek – mondta és éreztem, hogy rosszul esett neki. – Amúgy is, nem akarunk főzni?

– Aha – motyogtam ahogy felálltam, és kimentem a konyhába. Nem beszéltünk, csak ha muszáj volt – mint például _kérek még egy ezt vagy azt_ és a többi.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdeztem hirtelen – nem tudom, miért.

– Nem – utasított vissza ridegen. Tudtam, hogy van valami, ami annyira bökte a csőrét, hogy nem is kommunikált velem.

– Mi a fasz bajod van velem? – kérdeztem és felálltam.

– Semmi – válaszolt.

– Akkor miért teszed ezt velem?

– Mit csinálok veled? – kérdezett vissza anélkül, hogy egyáltalán rám nézett volna.

– Látod, pont erről beszélek! Pontosan tudod, hogy úgy kell viselkednünk, mint egy pár...

– Szóval az a bajod, hogy néha a saját életemet akarom élni? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Nem, a bajom az, hogy – képzeld – nem vagyok színész, egy emberi lény vagyok történettel és érzésekkel; segíteni akarok neked, és te egy halvány _köszi_-t sem mondasz a munkámért! – A mondat ezen második fele annyira rám irányította a figyelmét, hogy felállt. – Nem tudom, hogyan viszonyuljak hozzád – sírtam, egyelőre még könnyek nélkül. – Egyszer kedves vagy velem, máskor utálsz. Nem könnyű egy szerető barátnő szerepét játszani, ha tudom, hogy gyűlölsz!

– Szóval azt hiszed, utállak? – Közelebb jött, én pedig elkezdtem hátrálni, amint belépett az intim szférámba – addig, míg el nem értem a falat, ő pedig majd' hozzányomta a felsőtestét az enyémhez. Olyan közelről beszélt hozzám, hogy éreztem az arcomon a leheletét. A pára gyöngyöző cseppekben csapódott ki az ajkaimon. – Azt hiszed, csinálnám ezt, ha utálnálak?

– Csinálnád – válaszoltam – mert pontosan tudod, hogy ezzel fájdalmat okozol nekem.

– Mi? – kérdezte és hátraugrott egy métert.

– Ember, olvastad a naplóm – mondtam. – Nem emlékszel erre a részre?

– Ó, óó, kihagytam pár részt, amiről azt hittem, nem lesz érdekes...

– Ó – temettem az arcom a bal tenyerembe. – Istenem, ember, te tényleg kihagytad, hogy legalább háromszor leírtam, hogy szeretlek?

– Döntsd el, ki – mosolygott, de mikor meglátta az arcom, ami egyáltalán nem volt boldog, ő is megkomolyodott. – Azt hittem, csak baráti szeretet vagy rajongás.

– Ó? – meresztettem a szemem. – Tudod, utálom, hogy úgy viselkedsz, mint egy kibaszott sztár.

– He? – vakarta meg a tarkóját.

– Azt hiszed, hogy mindenki, aki körülvesz téged, vagy a rajongód vagy neked dolgozik. A hírnév túl korán jött az életedbe.

Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rám és azt mondta:

– A hírnévbe beleszülettem, már a nagyapám is zenész volt. Ó, és nem, nincs igazad, tudom, mit jelent a barátság. Csak... nem tudom, mostanában össze vagyok zavarodva – mondta és leült. – Bocs, ha néha elvesztem a fejem. Csak... furcsa, hogy egy hete még jöttem haza Japánból a páromtól és ma egy lánnyal főzőcskézek, aki nálam lakik és...

– Aki szerelmes beléd? – kérdeztem és bólintott. – Higgy nekem, nekem sem könnyű – sóhajtottam. – Egy hete még a húgoddal dolgoztam és vajmi keveset tudtam rólad. A volt barátom után bőgtem és fagyival a kanalamban romantikus filmeket bámultam.

– Jaj, emlékszem – nevetett. – Biztos vicces lehettél.

– Ja, szerintem is – csatlakoztam.

**December 29, 2013.**

_Megtennél nekem egy szívességet?_

Ez volt írva arra a cetlire, ami ma reggel a naplómban várt rám.

– Keeeviiiiiiin! – ordítottam, amint megtaláltam a papírt. Majd hallottam, amint valami üvegtárgy ütődik a padlónak. Pár másodperc múlva az ajtóm kinyílt, és Kevin viharzott be.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Épp mosogattam, mikor hallottam, hogy visítasz. Nos?

– TE KUTATTÁL A NAPLÓMBAN? – Felkeltem az ágyból egy sima, túlméretezett pólóban, amit majd' három éve vettem Velencében.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte megint – tényleg nem tudta.

– Erről – mutattam neki a cetlit. – Ezt találtam ma reggel a naplómban, amikor le akartam írni a tegnapi napot.

– Reggel írsz a naplódba? – meresztette a szemét.

– Látom, felfogtad a lényeget. Nos, mit tudsz felhozni mentségedre?

– Le van zárva, és a nyakadban hordod a kulcsot egy kereszt mellett, hogy szerezhetném meg és nyithatnám ki ezt a... cuccot? Ha?

– Többet tudsz, mint kéne... – mondtam megjátszott komolysággal.

– Jaj, menj már, egyértelmű! És csak bénán benyomtam két random oldal közé! Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy itthon leszek, mire felkelsz. Ó... – vette elő a mobilját és gyorsan elolvasott valamit.

– Miért, merre mész?

– Eh... – mosolygott ügyetlenül, és felemelte a tenyerét, ezzel jelezve, hogy _nem tudott ellenkezni az apja akaratával _miközben megmutatta az üzenetet, amit kapott.

Egy óra múlva a próbaterem díványain ültünk cappuccinot és forró csokoládét szürcsölve, értelmetlen dolgokról beszélgetve. Közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy egy nap majd hivatalosan is meg kell jelennem Kevinnel, és még nem voltam jó színész.

– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezett Fredrik.

– Jaj, bocs, én? Te jó ég, épp álmodoztam, ez olyan ciki...

– Csak a véleményed kérdezte az új dalomról – suttogta Kevin a füleimbe. – Ők még nem hallották.

– Jaj, a _Woman in Black Corset_? – kérdeztem. – Az gyönyörű...

– Megmutassam? – kérdezte, hogy megmentse a helyzetet. Ő is kellemetlenül érezte magát, ebben biztos voltam.

Majd elkezdett gitározni és nem tudtam másra koncentrálni, csak rá. Mikor az utolsó versszak első sorához ért, Tommy leült mellém és megfogta a vállam.

– Szerinted meg tudod csinálni? – kérdezte atyaian.

– Remélem. Tudod, nem szeretek hazudni.

– Akkor képzeld azt, hogy egy színjáték. Most is ezt csinálod, nemde? – És elkezdett tapsolni, mert fia befejezte a műsort...

– Gondolatok? – kérdezte Kevin, mikor már otthon voltunk.

– Áh, még semmi. Legalább segíthetnél, hisz a _te_ neveden írom! – Sóhajtottam egyet. – Ó, te jó ég, bocs, hogy megemeltem a hangom. Nagyon fáj a hasam és ez idegessé tesz...

– A pici pocid... – ült le mellém és megsimogatta a hasam, bár tudta, hogy a lábaim felhúztam a kanapéra és egy füzet feküdt az ölemben. – Szükséged van valamire?

– Egy Aszpirin és az időbeosztásod onnantól, hogy voltál a Velencei Karneválon.

– Jó, pár perc és megkapod őket – mondta.

– És minden nyilvános dalszöveg, amit eddig írtál, konkrét dátummal.

– Miért? – kérdezte a konyhából. Megvártam, hogy visszajöjjön egy pirulával és egy pohár vízzel.

– Köszi – mondtam és bevettem a gyógyszert. – Mert a dalszövegek mindig az írójuk belső világáról árulkodik és általában többet jelent, mint amit leírtak, és ezt fel akarom használni... mint valamit, amit a sztori magyaráz. Okés?

– Persze. Csekkolom a határidőnaplóimat és kiírom a fontos infókat neked.

Pár perc múlva visszajött három könyvvel és elkezdtünk használható infókat gyűjteni a Mi Hamis Történetünkhöz...

**December 30, 2013.**

Stúdiómunkák és időbeosztást írtam, így ma nem sokat kommunikáltunk.

**December 31, 2013.**

Bár ma van Szilveszter, nem mentünk Sebbie partijára, mert megfáztam, és Kevin nem akart nélkülem menni. Csúnyán köhögök, pedig már régóta gyakorlom.

**Január 1, 2014.**

Boldog Új Évet.

**Január 2, 2014.**

Az iskola egy héten belül kezdődik... ó, már alig várom, hogy véglegesen befejeződjön.

**Január 3, 2014.**

Ma már jobban. MA elkezdtem írni a Mi Hamis Szerelmünk történetét. Még nem tudtuk elnevezni a sztorit, mert – természetesen – könnyebb olyat elnevezni, amit ismerünk.

Persze egy kis matekot és nyelvtant is gyakoroltam.

**Január 4, 2014.**

Szerencsére csak egy gyenge megfázás támadott meg pár napja, így ma már jól voltam... többé-kevésbé. Ah, vicces részegen írni...

Miért vagyok részeg? A sztori: mikor ma felkeltem, Kevin már félig felöltözve várt rám.

– Reggelt – mondta és elém tett egy melegszendvicset. – Ma eljössz velem a stúdióba.

– Miért? – Kérdeztem két falat között.

– Tegnap mondtam Apunak, hogy elkezdtél írni, és érdekli. Nem gond?

– Jaj, semmi baj. Fel kéne öltöznöm?

– Jaja – mondta. – De tuti, sokan élveznék, ha meztelenül jönnél – kacsintott, és berohant a szobájába, mielőtt utána dobhattam volna valamit. Mostanában szokásommá volt, hogy ha valami pimaszt mondott, hozzávágtam a legközelebbi nem törékeny tárgyat.

Pár perccel később – mikor befejeztem az evést – a szobámban találtam, ruhákat válogatva.

– Nem gond, ha ma én választoki neked ruhát?

– Nem az, de... mi van rajtad? – meresztettem a szemem.

– Egy pink póló...

– Trixi Tréning négyes lecke: az igazi férfi nem visel rózsaszínt.

– Egy pinkyboy (= rózsaszín fiú) vagyok, miért nem tudod elfogadni? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Nem, az _imidzsed_ egy pinkyboy de mi vagy mélyen belül? Ez minden, amire még nem tudok rájönni...

– És mi vagy _te_ belül, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem az a csökönyös lány, akinek tűnsz!

– Akkor ki vagyok? Megmagyaráznád, Mindenttudok Úr?

– Hívj még egyszer így, és esküszöm, elviszlek egy pszichológushoz!

– Akkor gyere, próbálj elvinni! – Ordítottam, mire megfogta a derekam. Közelebb húzódott hozzám, és azzal a mély, gyilkos hangjával beszélt, majdnem megérintve az ajkaival az enyémeket. Nem törtem meg, nem adtam meg neki azt az élvezetet, hogy szétesve láthasson.

– Úgy elviszlek, és nem tudsz vele semmit se csinálni...

– Nincs szükségem pszichológusra, hogy magamat vagy téged megismerjelek.

– Akkor miért nem ismerjük egymást? – kérdezte, de láttam, hogy csak kíváncsi a válaszomra.

– Mert nem engedem, hogy megismerj, ahogy te sem engeded, hogy megismerjelek.

– Akkor szükséged van pszichológusra.

– Nincs szükségem pszichológusra – mondtam, és azt hittem, ezzel le is zártam a vitánkat. De sajnos igaza volt, és szükségem volt.

Tommy elégedett volt a munkámmal, de semmi más nem történt a stúdióban.

Fél ötkor már a pszichológus várótermében ültünk.

– Biztosan ezt akarod? – kérdeztem, de hajthatatlan volt. Pár perc múlva bementünk a rendelőbe, bemutatkoztunk és leültünk a kényelmes kanapéra.

– Nos, miért vagytok itt? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– Hadd beszéljek én előbb – súgta Kevin. – Hallottál a kapcsolatomról?

– Hát persze – válaszolt és tudtuk, tudja, hogy nem igazi.

– Azzal lenne bajunk.

– Meg tudnád jobban is fogalmazni? – kérdezte.

– Ó, azt hiszem, én tudnám... – mondtam félénken. Tudtam, hogy Kevint zavarhatja...

– Akkor halljuk. Hogy írnád le a kapcsolatotokat? – kérdezte a pszichológus.

– Mint... nem igazán tudom, talán, mint... egy tengert...

– Aham... – bólintott lassan de tisztelettel.

– Két ember két csónakon a tengeren... ugyanoda menvén. – Láttam, hogy sokkolja, de továbbra is figyelt rám. – Egyiknek vitorlája van, másiknak motorja, benne fél útra elegendő üzemanyaggal. Együtt mennek, két csónakon. Néha fúja szél, és akkor az, amelyiknek vitorlája van, távolabb jut, mikor szélcsend van, a másik utoléri. A csónakok kicsik. Mit gondol, mit kéne tenniük?

– Beleülni valamelyik csónakjába, természetesen.

– Igen, igaza van. Az, hogy a saját csónakjukban mennek, a büszkeségüket szimbolizálja. Minél nagyobb a büszkeségük, annál kisebb a csónakjuk. Ha beleülnének a másik csónakba, feladnék a büszkeségüket, de nem tudhatják, hogy a csónak megnőne-e vagy sem. Tudják, hogy a vitorlát vagy a motort át kéne vinniük a másik csónakba, de nem tudják eldönteni, melyikbe, és így – szenvednek, hogy nem jutnak előrébb.

Most láttam, hogy a pszichológus... ámult a pontos előadásomon.

– Én nem igazán értem – szólt Kevin.

– De ez egy gyönyörű hasonlat volt – válaszolt a pszichológus. – Mindent tökéletesen elmagyarázott. Ez azoknak a kapcsolatoknak a tipikus esete, ahol a feleknek együtt kéne valami célt elérniük, de egyedül akarják megcsinálni.

– Hadd magyarázzam el a te nyelveden – szúrtam közbe. – Képzeld, hogy zenészek vagyunk.

– Nem nehéz – nevetett, de komolyan néztem rá, így befogta.

– Nos, zenészek. Egy gitáros és egy dobos – persze két különböző stílusban, hogy meg ne könnyítsük az életüket. Mindkettejüknek megvan a saját neve és stílusa – ami meg kell mondanom, közel áll egymáshoz, és összekeverhető – de nem akarják feladni a függetlenségüket. A gitárosnak ritmusra, a dobosnak dallamra lenne szüksége a zenében. Mit kéne tenniük? Együtt kéne működniük. Mit tesznek? Semmit. Büszkeség – emberség: 1-0.

– Látod, már sokkal jobban értem – mondta Kevin és belebokszolt a vállamba.

– Szívesen. Az igazi baj az – fordultam a pszichológushoz – hogy nem engedjük a másiknak, hogy megismerjük egymást. És _így_ nem könnyű együtt dolgozni...

– Kompromisszumok – mondta. – Semmi más, csak kompromisszumok és nyitás. Próbáljátok leírni az érzéseiteket, próbáljatok leülni és beszélni magatokról. Együtt kell megoldanotok, srácok. Egy pár vagytok, nem igaz? – mosolygott és elengedett.

– Mit szeretnél most csinálni? – kérdezte Kevin, amint kiléptünk az utcára.

– Nem mondanék nemet egy sörre... – mondtam. Nem lehettem benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, de megfogta a kezem és elkezdett egy irányba húzni. Hamarosan a város egy ismert részére jutottunk.

– Hé, nem mehetnénk máshová? – kérdeztem.

– Miért? – húzta fel a szemöldököm.

– Tudod... az osztálytársaim általában ide jönnek és jobb lenne, ha nem találkoznánk velük.

– Ó, a diákok általában otthon vannak ezekben a napokban – vigyorgott és magával húzott.

Bementünk a kocsmába – nem vette le a napszemüvegét – és amint beléptünk, hallottam, hogy egy lány sikolt, majd egy másodperc múlva éreztem, hogy valaki megölel, és semmit se láttam.

– Jaj, Carina, szia... – lihegtem, ahogy a magas lány megint levegőhöz engedett.

– Szia, mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem, otthon maradsz és tanulsz... gyertek, csatlakozzatok hozzánk!

Nem tehettünk ellene semmit, az asztalukhoz kellett ülnünk.

– Sziasztok, srácok, hadd mutassam be Kevint...

– Hé, Beatrix... – mondta Carina. – Tudnál jönni, légyszi?

– Ó, hát persze...

Együtt mentünk a mosdóba és elkezdett faggatni.

– Ki ez a srác?

– Már mondtam: a neve Kevin.

– És miért fogtad a kezét? Hmm? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Ó, tényleg? Észre sem vettem...

– Nos?

– Ő... – éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Megnéztem az arcom, és igazam volt. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy Carina nem látott, mert épp pisilt.

– Nemrég szakítottál Norbival – kijött megmosni a kezeit. –, nem kéne olyan gyorsan belevetned magad egy új kapcsolatba.

– De én... ó, a sminked tökéletes, meg kéne néznünk, hogy a többiek élnek-e még – mondtam, és visszamentünk.

Kevin próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az osztálytársaim hülye kérdéseit, de nem volt mázlija: mindent tudni akartak róla. Szerencsére még mindig rajta volt a szemüvege, de épp le akarták róla könyörögni.

– Ó, nem, nem vehetem le – ellenkezett –, mert...

– Mert megoperálták a szemét egy hónapja – folytattam, mert láttam, hogy nem tud semmi jó kifogást találni. Utáltam magam, amiért hazudtam, de meg kellett mentenem az életét. – És most a speciális fényszűrős napszemüvegét kell hordania.

– De lámpafény van bent – mondta valaki.

– Mindenhol – tettem gyorsan hozzá. – Próbáltál már italt szerezni? – kérdeztem Kevint és bólintott. Leültem mellé és megszorítottam a kezét.

_Ó, Istenem, elkezdődött, segíts túlélni!_

– Hogy találkoztál az osztály vénkisasszonyával, Kev? – kérdezte Eric, miután megittuk a második sörünket.

_Ne rontsd el, ne rontsd el, ne rontsd el..._

– Igazából már majdnem három éve ismerjük egymást; 2011-ben találkoztunk a Velencei Karneválon. Egyszerűen egymásba botlottunk – _Halleluja. Szóval tudja._ – Vicces volt, mert először azt hittük, a másik olasz, mert először olaszul kért bocsánatot. Majd megmondtam neki, hogy nem értem – _Okés, apró változtatás, meg van engedve, valójában azt mondtam "Scusi, signorina" = Elnézést, kisasszony_ – és elnevettük magunkat.

Mind elmerültek a _Mi Hamis Történetünkben_ (egyszerűen vicces leírni), így Kevinnek folytatnia kellett a feleletet a történetből, amit közösen találtunk ki.

– Aztán bemutatkoztam – ahogy ő is –, és meghívtam egy kávéra.

– Egy cseppet furi volt, mert az iskolával voltam ott, csak elvesztettem a kis csoportom, így egyedül fedeztem fel a várost – tettem hozzá.

– Elkezdtünk beszélgetni a kávézóban, és kiderült, hogy jól kijövünk egymással és jól megértjük egymást, így MSN-címet cseréltünk – igen, akkor még azt használtunk – és facebook-ot is. Szinte minden nap hosszú órákon át beszélgettünk és nagyon megörültem, mikor mondta, hogy Svédországba fognak költözni – _Oké, elhallgatta azt a részt, hogy "És egy nap – azt hiszem az volt, amikor mondta, hogy találkozott valakivel, akit nagyon kedvel – rájöttem, hogy szeretem." Már semmi hiba nem jöhet_. – Aztán kaptam egy Skype-hívást. Ő volt – a szemei ki voltak sírva. Még soha nem láttam őt ilyen állapotban, és nem láttam azóta sem. Elmondta, hogy az anyja olyasvalakihez akart hozzámenni, akit Trixi nem is ismert. Akkoriban épp másik országban voltam – nagyon szomorú voltam, hogy nem üdvözölhettem Stockholmban a reptéren – de megpróbáltam lenyugtatni. Aztán kiderült, hogy Sundsvallba költöztek; megkérdeztem, észrevette-e, hogy én is itt lakom. Mosolygott, miközben a könnyáradata nem maradt abba, és megkérdezte, hogy hiszek-e a véletlenben.

– És mit mondtál? – kérdezte a másik lány, Vanessa.

– Hogy nem – mondta és mélyen a szemeimbe nézett.

– És aztán? – kérdezett megint Van. Ő még kíváncsibb, mint Carina.

– Aztán? – kérdezte Kevin. Már nem koncentrált a sztorira, csak valaki szemeire... – Ó, tudjátok, hogy az anyja... és így az esküvőt eltörölték... és... nem tudott sehová sem menni... felajánlottam, hogy lakjon nálam, de – mint már mondtam – külföldön voltam, így Apunak kellett elszállásolnia. Majd hazajöttem, így hozzám költözhetett.

– Együtt laktok? – kérdezte Van.

– Öhm... ja – mondta.

– És barátok vagytok – tette hozzá Gustav.

– Igen – egyezett bele, mintha ez lenne a világ legevidensebb dolga. – Jaj, menj már, olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne!

– Ó, szóval meg akarod basznia tesód – nevetett Christian.

– Bocsi, mi? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy én... ó, nem, nem, nem, nem, NEM! – emelte meg a hangját. – Soha nem tenném! Mit képzelsz rólam?

– Hogy egy... hány éves is vagy pontosan?

– Tizennyolc.

– Ó, egy tizennyolc éves szűz vagy, vagy mi? Ember, ha együtt élsz egy csajjal, biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg akarod baszni!

– Hé, mit képzelsz rólam? Hallottál már arról a szóról, hogy _barátság_?

– Igen, undorító romantikus regényekben – mondta viszolyogva.

– Ó, kérlek, fogd be! – állt fel, és ha nem fogom meg a kezét, ráugrott volna Chrisre és megmutatta volna nekik, milyen gyenge.

– Kevin, azt hiszem, nekünk most...

– Nem, szerintem Chrisnek kéne hazamennie – mondta Eric. – Ne rontsd a hangulatot.

– Jó, oké, bocs, hogy élek – mondta és elment a kabátjáért – majd elment.

– Bocsánat, néha többet iszik, mint kéne, és akkor agresszív részeg.

– Jaj, segáz – mondtam, és barátilag megütöttem a vállát. – Megyek, szerzek még egy kört.

– Hagyd csak, én állom – mondta Kevin, és elment egy újabb körért.

– Ááá – jöttek közelebb a lányok. – Annyira cuki!

– Rá kell ülnöd a pöckére ma éjjel, bébi – mondta Carina.

– Héé – nevettem. Ismertem, mindig csak a szexre tudott gondolni, de szerencsére a maga számára csak Eric érdekelte. – Ahogy már mondta, testvérek vagyunk – vigyorogtam.

Közben Kevin visszajött, és egy doboz sört tett elém.

– Tudnál segíteni a többivel? – kérdezte és a rekesz Heineken felé bökött a fejével. Csak egy hiányzott – ami előttem volt.

– Hé, mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem. Tudtam, hogy a skandinávok szeretik az alkoholt, na de ennyire?

– Semmi baj, jól bírom a sört – ült le és adott egy puszit a bal orcámra.

– Emlékszel, milyen részegnek lenni? – súgtam neki.

– Nem érdekel, kibaszottul bee akarok rúgni! – mondta, és kinyitotta a söröm. Beleivott és odaadta a kezembe. – Csak igyál, légyszi.

– Ígérd meg, hogy holnap emlékezni fogsz...

– Esküszöm, hogy fogok – mondta és megpuszilta az orrom.

_Bánni fogom ezt a napot, vagy te..._

Még ittunk pár sört, miközben mulatságos vagy épp pikáns sztorikat mondtunk magunkról – és sokszor egymásról. Persze Eric nem mulasztotta el elmesélni az elveszős-sztorim – megint.

– És mikor azt mondtam neki, hogy rohadtul eltévedt, azt mondta, nem kell emlékeztetnem.

– Mert tényleg nem kellett – nevettem. Az alkohol elkezdte kifejteni a hatását.

– Tudod – szúrta közbe Kevin – nem könnyű elveszni Sundsvallban...

– Ó! – mondtam megjátszott komolysággal. – Még csak két hónapja éltem itt!

– És nem emlékeztél az útra Apuéktól a kórházig? – kérdezte.

– A mostohaapám vitt oda autóval, csak ő előbb elment – én beszélni akartam Anyuval. Nem gondoltam, hogy az lesz az utolsó beszélgetésem vele... – Egy könnycsepp hagyta el a bal szemem.

– Ó, ne kezdd megint... – ölelt meg Kevin. A mellkasához nyomtam a fejem. Vékony volt, így éreztem a bordáit. Nem volt izom a mellkasán. Abszolút semmi izom.

– Nem sírok, csak valami belement a szemembe... – mondtam.

– Akkor jó – emelte meg az állam és a szemembe nézett. Aztán megölelt, és elkezdett egy másik történetet, hogy enyhítsen a helyzeten. – Dobálóztatok már valaha tojással? – kérdezte a többieket.

– Nem, de adtál egy jó ötletet, hogy mit vágjak hozzád legközelebb – nevettem.

– Csak azért kérdeztem, mert mikor egyszer Japánban voltam, kajacsatát rendeztünk a barátaimmal – ne kérdezzétek, hogy kezdődött – és mikor már semmit sem találtunk, ami elég krémes lett volna, tojásokat kezdtünk egymáshoz vágni.

– És ez miért vicces? – kérdeztem.

– Mert a végén egy vagyont kellett fizetnünk a bolttulajdonosnak – mondta, és mindenki elkezdett nevetni – engem is beleértve.

– És mit szóltok ahhoz, amikor tavaly nyáron egy buliban voltunk? – kérdezte Eric. – Mario nagyon részeg volt, részegebb, mint szokott – Most Mario eltakarta az arcát a tenyerével. Már ismerte a sztori fennmaradó részét, és nem volt rá büszke. –, és megkérdezett egy csajt, hogy van-e aprója. Mikor azt választ kapta, hogy nincs, megkérdezte, hogy akar-e szopni apróért!

– Ó, ne meséld ezt a sztorit mindig mindenkinek – kérte Mario. – A pont, ahol pofonvágott, még mindig fáj!

Megint nevettünk, majd beleittam Kevin sörébe, mert az enyém elfogyott. Én fogyasztottam el. Azt hiszem, akkor be kellett volna fejezünk, de – természetesen – egy új dobozt nyitottunk. Fiatalok és erősek voltunk, és azt hittük, jobban bírjuk az alkoholt.

– Tudtátok, hogy a sör – nevetett Van – a lányokat – újabb nevetés – kurvákká változtatja?

Azt hitte, valami _királyt_ mondott, amitől okosabbnak tűnik, de már hallottam az infót... Tarától. Mindig mindent jobban tudott, mint én, pedig én sem voltam buta.

– Igen, azzá – nevettem – főleg olyanokat, mint te!

– Haha, igazad van – csatlakozott. Patrick ölében ült, és most megcsókolta.

– Ő mindig ilyen? – súgta a fülembe Kevin.

– Hah, igen, általában. De ő a barátja.

– Barátja? – kérdezte hangosabban.

– Pasija – nevettem. – Én vagyok az egyetlen lány a társaságból, aki szingli. Pont ezért hívnak vénkisasszonynak.

– De van valakid – mondta olyan halkan, hogy senki nem hallotta, csak én.

– Tudod, hogy ez nem az, ami nekik van – válaszoltam.

– Ki tudja? – kérdezte – főleg magától. – Ki tudja...

Este kilenckor hagytuk el a kocsmát. Fejenként legalább öt vagy hat sört ittunk; nem biztos, hogy jól számoltam, mert mindig beleittunk a másikéba.

A hazaúton próbáltunk beszélgetni, de nem volt könnyű, mert mindketten részegek voltunk, így főként az anyanyelvünkön beszéltünk. Persze én többet értettem a svédből, mint ő a magyarból. Nem hagytam, hogy felszálljunk egy buszra, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy hánytunk volna, ha mégis megtesszük. Jobb volt egy bokorra hányni, mint egy buszon. Meg persze a séta egészségesebb, és a hideg levegő kitisztította cseppet a fejünket.

– Tessék – adtam neki havat. – Tiszta, takarítsd ki a szád. Kérsz egy rágót is?

– Igen, légyszi – mondta és megtette, amit javasoltam. Aztán elkezdtünk rágózni, hogy a szájszagunkat elviselhetőbbé változtassuk.

Pár perc múlva egy játszótér mellé értünk.

– Még észre sem vettem ezt itt – mondtam. – Szerinted használható a hinta?

– Ki kéne próbálni – mosolygott, és megfogta a kezem. Odamentünk a hintához (kettő volt egymás mellett) és megrúgtam a keretet, hogy megtisztítsam a hótól – nagy része rajtam landolt, a többi Kevinen. Egymásra néztünk és elnevettük magunkat. Aztán lesöpörtük a havat az ülésekről és kipróbáltuk a hintákat. Tökéletesen működött még ebben a nagy hóban is. szegény játékok hálásan csikorogtak – senki nem használta őket, mióta leesett a hó.

– Haha, leszámítva a hányást, ez a legjobb este, mióta hozzád költöztem – mondtam Kevinnek, mikor elhagytuk a játszóteret.

– De számolva vele remélem, csak jobb napok és esték lesznek – mondta és egy hógolyót vágott hozzám.

– Héé – nevettem. – Ezt még megbánod! – És megdobtam egy erős hógolyóval. Elkezdtünk egy hócsatát – az, aki több pontot szerez, mire hazaérünk, nyer. Én lettem, és mikor kiöltöttem rá a nyelvem, belelökött a hóba, hogy megfürdessen; de nem volt elég figyelmes: megragadtam a kabátját, miközben estem, így rajtam landolt. Belenézett a szemembe és egy másodperc múlva finoman egy puha csókot lehelt a száraz, lila ajkaimra. Tudtam, hogy elérkezett a pillanatom és nem marad sokáig – elszökik, mielőtt tovább hezitálhatnék, így mikor a feje elmozdult, az enyém követte és megcsókoltam az ajkait. Aztán minden gyorsan történt: a szemeimbe nézett, becsukta a sajátját és elkezdődött a csókcsatánk.

– Soha jobb napot – mondtam és mintegy válaszként megcsókolta a nyakam. Néha megharapta az alsó ajkam is és én is az övét. Jobb kezével beletúrt a hajamba miközben én becsúsztattam a kezem a kabátja és a pulcsija és a pólója alá és elkezdtem simogatni a derekát. Vannak igaza volt – a sör ribancot csinált belőlem. Aztán felébredtem. Haha, nem, persze, hogy nem csak álom volt. Szóval mennyei pillanat után az ajkai végleg elhagyták az enyémeket. Lefeküdt mellé és megfogta a kezem.

– Ígérd meg – mondtam és megálltam egy levegővételre. _Igen, ígérd meg._ – Ígérd meg, hogy soha nem fogod elengedni a kezem.

Felém fordította az arcát. Olyan csillogást láttam a szemében, amilyet még soha. Vajon így néz ki, amikor szerelmes?

– Nem ígérhetem meg, ha te sem ígéred meg – válaszolt és szélesen vigyorgott. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy ez felér egy ígérettel. – Mennünk kéne, nem gondolod?

Megpróbált felkelni és engem is felsegíteni, de visszahúztam a 60 kilómmal. Igyekeztem segíteni neki mikor végre sikerült felállnom. Piros arccal mentünk haza, és nem csak azért, mert a szél kicsípte az arcunk, hanem azért is, mert mikor csókolóztunk, elvörösödtünk és ennek azóta sem lett vége. Otthon megkérdezte, hogy akarok-e vele aludni – bolond lettem volna visszautasítani. Most édesen alszik mellettem és szerintem találkoznunk kéne álomországban.

**Január 5, 2014.**

A mai éjjel volt életem leghosszabb éjjele. Izzadva és lihegve ébredtem közvetlenül éjfél után és nehezen lélegeztem. Volt egy rémálmom, amit ki akartam adni magamból. Abban a szent pillanatban, amikor ezeket végiggondoltam, Kevin is felébredt. Ő még rosszabbul nézett ki, mint én, szóval megtisztítottam a homlokát a pólómmal.

– Jó reggelt – üdvözölt.

– Jobbat – válaszoltam, majd hozzátettem: – És még csak éjfél van. Jól vagy? Nem kéne megfürödnöd? Szörnyen néztél ki, mikor megláttalak.

– Komolyan? Nem, nem szeretnék fürdeni, akkor azt hiszem, megint elaludnék. Nagyon fáradt vagyok.

– De ezt le kéne tisztítanod magadról – mondtam.

– Igazad van – mondta, majd adott egy puszit a homlokomra és elment egy forró, de rövid zuhanyzásra; én pedig addig kicseréltem az ágyneműjét. Végül nedves hajjal jött ki és én is bementem fürdeni. Hamarabb végeztem, mint ő – még úgy is, hogy megmostam a hajam és megkerestem a túlméretezett, szakadt Jack Daniel's-es pólóm – és mire visszaértem, már megszárította a sörényét.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint egy oroszlán – nevettem rá.

– Te pedig úgy, mint egy ázott kutya – mosolygott és megölelt.

– Lehetne... – hezitáltam, míg visszafeküdt. – Beszélhetnénk? – kérdeztem végül.

– Hát persze, gyere – paskolta meg az ágyat maga mellett. – Nos, miről akarsz beszélni? – kérdezte, mikor már kényelmesen feküdtem.

– Volt egy rémálmom... – kezdtem. – Mindenki, engem is beleértve, antik velencei ruhát és viselt és maszkot az arcán. Majd egy férfi felkért táncolni és én elfogadtam. Egy keringő volt és imádtam. Később kimentünk...

– A kertbe, levettétek a maszkokat, mert semmit sem láttatok, megcsókoltad, miközben táncoltatok és ő meghalt. Tudom, ugyanazt álmodtam...

– Hogy...

– Figyelj – szúrta közbe. – mondanom kell neked valamit... Hh... Emlékszel, volt egy visszatérő álmom egy disztópikus világról. A nő az álmomból... te voltál.

Ez az információ annyira lesokkolt, hogy a szám is tátva maradt.

– Igen, biztosan, olyan biztos vagyok benne, mint hogy itt fekszem melletted. – Megfogta a derekam és adott egy csókot a vállamra. – Pont ugyanúgy néztél ki, mint ő, mikor kisminkeltelek Evelina partijára. Biztosra akartam menni, azért csináltam ugyanolyanra, mint az övé. És a fűző, amit a Halo of the Demonban láttál, pont olyan volt, mint amilyet az álmomban hordtál. Ezek a jelek megmutatták, hogy a végzetem része vagy.

– Csak egy része? – kérdeztem, mielőtt megcsókoltam.

– Ó, nem, igazad van... – mondta két csók között. – _Te_ vagy a végzetem...

Már sok-sok meg nem számlált perce csókolóztunk, mikor elkezdett vetkőztetni.

– Ó, ne... – ellenkeztem, levettem a kezét a derekamról és visszahúztam a pólóm a hasamra. – Neked... nem kéne ilyen gyorsnak lenned...

– Miért? – kérdezte, majd elkezdte csókolni a nyakamat és becsúsztatta a kezét a pólóm alá.

– Mondjuk, mert csak nemrég tudtam meg, hogy szeretsz? És... – a hangom elszomorodott.

– Mi az? – Abbahagyta a mindenhol való csókolgatásom és belenézett a szemembe. – Mi a baj? Uh? – simogatta meg az arcom. – Nekem is ez lesz az első.

– Nem, nem erről van szó... már nem vagyok szűz.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy emberi lény voltam, és volt életem, mielőtt találkoztam vele.

– Nem, nem vagyok, csak azt hiszem, hogy valaki megbaszott, nem voltam ott – válaszoltam cseppet dühösen. Néha tényleg az őrületbe tudott kergetni.

– Jaj, bocs a hülyeségért. Nos? Mit akartál mondani?

– Tudod... Miután egyszer szeretkeztem az exemmel, már nem volt rá akkora szükségem, mint előtte, mert "Juhéj, elvesztettem a szüzességem!" és a többi. Már ismertem az érzést, és nem olyan volt, mint amire számítottam. Így... nem igazán tudott megint rávenni még egyszer. Amúgy is... gondjaink voltak a gumival, és... nem akartam megint átélni azt a stresszt. És amúgy is a tizenhetedik születésnapomon történt. Egy év múlva – ahogy olvashattad – szakított.

Bámult rám. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy másfél évig kapcsolatban voltam valakivel és csak egyszer szeretkeztünk.

– Egy faszkalap volt, amiért megcsalt. Jobbat érdemelsz – mondta végül.

– Szóval ha lenne egy barátnőd – vigyorogtam játékosan – és ő nem akarna megbaszni egy rossz emlék miatt – el tudnád viselni?

Egy ideig gondolkozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Elfeledtetném vele azt a kibaszott emléket – vigyorgott rám.

– De nem most – mondtam és felálltam.

– Hé, merre...?

– Jó éjt – mondtam, megpusziltam a homlokát és elmentem aludni.

Reggel korábban ébredtem, mint ő, így vissza tudtam fizetni a kedvességét: miután leírtam a rémálom-dolgot, reggelit csináltam neki, így nem tartoztam több szívességgel. Azt hiszem, most egálban vagyunk. Ő szállást és megélhetést ad nekem én pedig a barátnőjét játszom – egyszerűen megmentjük egymás életét. Már majdnem készen voltam a terítéssel, mikor Kevin bevánszorgott a konyhába.

– Jó reggelt – mondta, amint meglátott.

– Jobbat – mondtam jó szokásomhoz híven.

– Emlékszel a tegnapra?

– Aham – mondtam, és letettem az utolsó tányért. – Mindent leírtam. Miért?

– Mert én semmire sem emlékszem... – válaszolta és – bár csodás színész volt – biztos voltam benne, hogy nem hazudik.

– Jaj... – mondtam és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom. – Ne, ne, ne... – suttogtam magamnak.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, és odajött, majd megölelt.

– Ó, semmi... – válaszoltam és szidtam magam, amiért azt hittem, hogy tényleg szeret és tényleg együtt lehetünk. Szóval a színjátékunk folytatódni fog, és soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy bevallotta, hogy szeret – vagy csak az alkohol beszélt belőle?

– Hé, jól vagy? – kérdezte, mikor látta, hogy a földet bámulom.

– Persze, persze, csak gondolkodtam...

– Miről? – nézett rám komolyan. Nem volt menekvés, tudtam, hogy el kell neki mondanom.

– Érdekel? – kérdeztem. Kész voltam idehozni a naplómat.

– Szerinted érdekelnie kéne? – kérdezett vissza.

– Igen, ha nem akarsz pár meglepetést, miközben az utcán mész – mosolyogtam.

– Mit tettem? – kérdezte aggódva. – Elvesz... tettem... a...

– Nem, de majdnem – válaszoltam.

– Kivel? – kérdezte. Megint láttam azt a csillogást a szemében. – Hé, te mindig mindent leírsz a naplódba...

– Szép felismerés... – kommentáltam. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy érdekel?

– Ó, hát persze – vigyorgott, így bementem a szobámba.

– Nem akarsz jönni? Fordultam vissza, és ő követett. Majd leült az ágyamra és én mellé ültem. Kinyitottam a könyvet a megfelelő oldalnál és odaadtam a kezébe. Rámutattam a sorra, amivel kezdenie kéne. – Légy óvatos, néhány információ sokkolhat.

– Ó, ne félts engem, tudok mit kezdeni a túl sok információval – mondta és elkezdett olvasni. – Ó, emlékszem az osztálytársaidra, gyerekesek voltak, de ugyanakkor kedvesek is.

Addig folytatta az olvasást, amíg ahhoz a ponthoz nem ért, ahol elkezdte a többieknek mesélni a sztoriját a tojásokkal.

– Jaj, ezt tényleg elmondtam nekik? – nézett rám és én bólintottam.

– De még mindig azt hiszik csak egy átlagos ember vagy, mint ők.

– Ó, megnyugtató... – mondta és tovább olvasott. Abba sem hagyta egészen addig, míg az első igazi csókunkhoz nem ért. Ekkor fájdalmasan nézett rám és komoly arccal bólintanom kellett, hogy folytassa a történetet. Mikor befejezte az álmunkról szóló részt, becsukta, és sokatmondóan a szemembe nézett.

– Azt hittem, csak álmodom ezeket.

– Részegen olyan, mintha álmodnál – kommentáltam.

– Sajnálom, hogy így kellett megtudnod. És hogy mindezt végig kellett csinálnod. Tényleg azoknak kéne lennünk a könyvből. Két naiv szerelmes, akit elvarázsolt a másik, akik három éve találkoztak, és csak egyszerűen boldogok akarnak lenni a másikkal. Ezt érdemelnéd. És mit kapsz? Egy szerepjátékot, ami egy idő után érzelmeket kap.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak megöleltem. Megengedte, még vissza is ölelt, és nem beszéltünk róla többet. A néma megállapodásunk volt, hogy igyekszünk elfelejteni és úgy kezdjük, mintha lehetne együtt jövőnk – mint színészkedő barátok. Mindketten azt akartuk, hogy munkakapcsolat (vagy maximum barátság) kössön össze minket és semmi több.

**Január 6, 2014. **

Boldog Vízkeresztet. Ma a Háromkirályok jönnek a spanyol és a Befana az olasz gyerekekhez. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha olasz lennék, rengeteg szenet kaptam volna ma reggel – nem is lenne neki elég hely a lakásban. De mivel magyar vagyok (aki Svédországban él) nem kaptam ma reggel semmit csak... ó, egy keveset a kedvenc reggelimből és egy pohár narancslevet – egy apró napernyő formájú dísszel.

– Jó reggelt – mondta Kevin amint felébredtem. Az ágyam mellett ült és mikor már nem forgolódtam, az ölembe tette a tálcát. – És buon apetite.

– Ó... óó... először is: jobbat. Másodszor: ejha, köszi – mosolyogtam és megpusziltam a bal orcáját. Elpirult és nagyon csalódott voltam, hogy nem fényképezhettem így le – mert nem hagyta, hogy kiszedjem a kezéből a telefont. – És ezt mivel érdemeltem ki? – kérdeztem, mikor végeztem a mennyei reggelivel.

– Te vagy a legjobb színész-barát, akivel valaha találkoztam – vigyorgott és megpuszilta a homlokom. – És mert mindig őszinte vagy és sosem hagynál kétségek közt. Hatalmas barát avagy. Igazán hatalmas.

– Jól hallottam és a súlyomra célozgattál? – nevettem.

– Jaj, nem, nem, hogy is gondolhatsz ilyet? – kérdezte, miután rájött, mit is mondott.

– Valóban – kuncogtam. Később segítettem neki leszedni a karácsonyfát és a dekorációt. Már több hely volt a lakásban a szenem számára. ^_^ Persze leszedni mindent kosszal járt, így mikor elment a stúdióba, elkezdtem takarítani – aztán úgy gondoltam, mivel már úgy is dolgozom, itt az ideje mosni, így betettem a koszos ruhákat a mosógépbe. Majd fél nyolc körül úgy döntöttem, csinálok egy kis vacsorát, amit majd meg tudok melegíteni, mikor hazajön. Főzés közben álmodoztam és csak eszembe jutott, hogy egész nap... _úgy_ nézett rám, habár megegyeztünk, hogy nem fogunk... ó, nagyon zavaró volt. Neki lehetett, nekem nem...

De nem tudott kimenni a fejemből, hogy ha egész nap _úgy_ nézett rám, akkor az azt jelentette, hogy a kapcsolatunk nem érhet így véget... szóval mikor hazajött és – egy magányos vacsora után – elment fürdeni úgy döntöttem, cselekszem és adok neki valamit, amit szeretne, és szerintem érdemelne is...

Bejött a szobájába fürdés után; csak egy törölköző takarta el a csípőjét és én ott álltam vele szemben – teljesen meztelenül. Már előtte is gondoltam, hogy furi lesz, de ott lenni még furcsább volt, mint rágondolni. Először felhúzta a szemöldökét – persze, hogy megleptem – és mikor felfogta, mi történik, a testemre nézett, majd a szemembe, majd megint a testemre. Vagy százszor megtette (vagy csak úgy tűnt, nem vagyok benne biztos) és ez nagyon zavart, így megkérdeztem:

– Hé, láttam, hogy néztél ma rám. Most itt állok felajánlva neked azt, amit akarsz, és semmit nem teszel. Bocsi, hogy megkérdezem, de MI A FASZ BAJOD VAN?

Először kinyitotta a száját, majd tett egy bizonytalan lépést felém. Aztán semmi. Nem mondott semmit... csak közelebb jött. Gyengéden megfogta a derekam és finoman a nyakamra lehelt egy csókot. Éreztem a kemény péniszét a törölköző alatt, ahogyan testét a testemhez nyomta és éreztem a meztelen mellkasát a keblemen és a szívem olyan hevesen vert, hogy azt hittem, meghalok.

– Fel kéne öltöznöd, nehogy megfázz – mondta végül és elengedett.

Nem értettem az ellenkező reakcióit, de gondoltam, hogy komoly okai vannak, amik után nem kéne kérdezősködnöm, így kötelességtudóan elmentem aludni.

A suli holnap kezdődik és még annyi mindent kell csinálnom...


	6. 4 - Gyilkos Gyakorlatok

Negyedik fejezet: Gyilkos Gyakorlatok

**Január 7, 2014.**

Remélem, ez az őrültek háza nem fog sokáig folytatódni, mert ha igen, úgy nem vagyok biztos, hogy tovább tudom folytatni...

Nem tudtam, mennyi időt vesz majd igénybe, hogy beérjek az iskolába, így hatkor keltem, hogy mindent időben meg tudjak csinálni. Bepakoltam, majd csináltam egy kis felmelegíthető reggelit, amit Kevin betehetett a mikróba, mikor felébred, majd csináltam kettőt a kedvenc szendvicsemből, és elkezdtem nőt csinálni a zombiból.

Egy kis pénzt is vittem magammal és hagytam egy cetlit az asztalon az omlett mellett, hogy tíz másodpercnél tovább ne melegítse, majd végül hét óra tízkor hagytam el a lakást. Az iskolában volt időm, hogy ellenőrizzem az összes házim és hogy elkezdjem írni az újabb esszét, egy könyvajánlót. Majd minden óra olyan volt, mint a csúcsidő az autópályán, és mikor végre hazaértem, játszhattam a házvezetőnőt, mert a cuki lakótársamnak nem volt ideje, hogy elmosogasson, vagy csak szimplán feltakarítson a fürdőben maga után. Káoszt hagyott ott. A házifeladat-írás nem vett el sok időt – Magyarországon többet kaptam – és folytattam annak a *bíp* könyvnek az írását. Aztán kaptam egy hívást, miszerint Kevin kilenckor ér haza, így rendeltem pizzát, mivel enni akartam valamit, és nem volt kedvem főzni.

Mikor Kevin végül hazaért, én már aludtam.

**Január 8, 2014.**

Ma húsz perccel később keltem – ő még mindig aludt, mikor leléptem.

A legérdekesebb esemény a mai napon a dupla tesióra volt, amin röplabdáztunk. Nem akarok túl egoistának tűnni, de – természetesen – mi nyertük meg a meccset.

**Január 10, 2014.**

Ma volt óránk az osztályfőnökkel, amelyiken bejelentette, hogy mivel idén végzünk, a ballagásunkon táncolnunk kell majd. Azt mondta, ez egy új hagyomány, amit meg akarnak szilárdítani az iskolákban. Meg kell majd tanulnunk két táncot – egyet csak az osztályunk, egyet pedig az egész ballagó társaságnak, szóval a maradék öt osztálynak is. Ez a közös tánc, mint mondta, egy angolkeringő lesz, így a sajátot kell majd kiválasztanunk. Szóval azt mondta, meditáljunk rajta a következő péntekig. Egyébként ezt a szokást már többé-kevésbé ismertem, mert Magyarországon volt egy hasonló szokás.

**Január 12, 2014.**

Semmi érdekes nem történt tegnap, csak írtam a könyvet.

Ma eszembe jutott, hogy akár valamilyen magyar néptáncot is táncolhatnánk, de nem hiszem, hogy az osztálynak tetszene az ötlet – nem lenne könnyű ruhát és tanárt találni.

**Január 13, 2014.**

Nem nagyon érdekelte őket, mennyire ellenkeztem, Carina és Van ma hazakísértek.

– Szóval, mit szeretnétek? – kérdeztem mikor elértük a harmadik sarkot.

– Úgy gondoltuk, beszélnünk kéne valamiről – mondta Van.

– Vagy valakiről – tette hozzá Carina, én pedig majdnem félrenyeltem: tudtam, mit akarnak.

– Szerintünk hajtanod kéne erre a Kev-srácra – kezdte Van. – Szimpatikus, kedves és az ajkaiból ítélve jól is nézhet ki. Ó, azok az ajkak, bár csókolhatnék olyanokat...

_Higgy nekem, nem olyan élvezetes, mint képzelnéd..._

– Hé, Van, azért jöttünk ide, hogy Trixi problémájával foglalkozzunk, nem veled! – mondta Carina ahogy a legjobb barinője arca előtt integetett.

– Jaj, bocsi – kért elnézést Van. – Szóval úgy gondoljuk, hogy gyorsan ki kéne húznod a csini kis segged abból a kibaszott barátzónából.

– Aham... – motyogtam.

– Hidd el, könnyedén elfeledtetné veled Norbit – kacsintott Carina, és egyedül hagytak a gondolataimmal.

_Ó, ha tudnátok, hogy őt már elfeledtem és már Kevint kéne..._

Gondolataimba merülve mentem fel a lépcsőkön, és mikor kinyitottam az ajtót Luna rám ugrott.

– Szia, kislány, mizujs? – simogattam meg. – Hol van Apu? Hm?

– Itt vagyok... én... ó, szia – mondta Kevin, amint meglátott.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem mintegy reagálva az _ó, sziára_.

– Semmi, semmi... – mondta, majd nem mondott semmi többet, csak kiment a konyhába, és egy perccel később visszatért egy tortával. Egyértelmű volt, hogy ő készítette – vagy legalább díszítette –, mert... láttam a krémen és az apró virágokon, amik rá voltak rajzolva.

– Ó – mondtam, amit rápillantottam. – Hol rendelted? – mosolyogtam.

– Én csináltam... oké, Nagyi csinálta, én csak dekoráltam – válaszolta, miközben letette.

– Tudom, kis buta – ütöttem meg barátilag a vállát. – De csodásan néz ki.

– Tényleg? – meresztette a szemét.

– Persze, olyan cuki, hogy ki akartál díszíteni egy tortát... és főleg, hogy így... de szülinapja van valakinek?

– Ehm, nem, csak sütni akartam a Nagyival.

– Egyszerűen túl szép, hogy igaz legyen... – suttogtam, de meghallotta.

– Miért hiszed? – kérdezte, és adott egy szeletet.

– Jaj, hallottad? – kérdeztem, és miután bólintott, folytattam. – Ó, csak végiggondoltam, hogy egy férfi a nagyanyjával süt és kis virágokkal díszíti ki... hé, egy lila rózsa? – kérdeztem, amint megláttam a virágot a szeletemen.

– Aham... – motyogta, hisz ő már evett.

– És a tied egy fehér! Tudod, mit jelentenek?

Nagyon kíváncsi voltam a válaszára... tényleg.

– Hát, nem igazán... – válaszolta, de úgy láttam, hogy tudja...

– A fehér ártatlanságot és szüzességet jelent, míg a lila igaz szerelmet.

– Jé, tényleg? – kérdezte, majd csendben folytattuk az evést.

**Január 14, 2014.**

Ma tárgyaltunk a lehetséges táncokról, de senkinek nem volt használható ötlete.

Otthon megírtam a leckém, és miközben főztem, tovább gépeltem azt a "cuki" könyvet, aminek nem volt még címe – de valami olyannak akartam elnevezni, mint _Rózsaszín felhők a szerelem egén_ vagy _Fekete-rózsaszín szemüveg_, vagy nem tudom.

Mikor Kevin hazaért, nagyon kimerült volt, és szörnyen boldog, hogy főtt ételt láthat az asztalon. Puszit is kaptam a homlokomra.

**Január 17, 2014.**

Az osztály, ami általában a legkezelhetetlenebb volt, most csendben ült az asztalok mögött, és az osztályfőnökük bámult rájuk.

– Szóval tényleg nincs ötletetek? – kérdezte. Ezen a ponton Chris megbökött, és egy au_!_ hagyta el a számat. – Igen, Beatrix?

– Igen? Ó, én? Nos, úgy gondoltam, táncolhatnánk magyar néptáncot, de...

– Nos, nem rossz ötlet. De mi van a tanárral? – kérdezte.

– Ez az én bajom is. Én nem tudok táncolni, és senkit sem ismerek innen, aki igen. Valójában kétballábas vagyok – nevettem, és megengedtek, hogy befejezzem. – Kösz, Chris – suttogtam, amikor már nem figyelt rám.

– Mit gondoltok, osztály, néptáncolnunk kéne?

– Vagy balettoznunk – ordította Nils, és az osztály elkezdett szakadni.

_Igen, nagyon vicces. Te jó ég, egyre gyerekesebb leszek, minél több időt töltök velük..._

Otthon Kevin egy számot gyakorolt a gitárjával.

– Szia – üdvözöltem és ledőltem a vörös, bőr kanapéra.

– Kérlek, ne zavarj... – mondta, és újrakezdte a dalt. Előtte még nem hallottam, de nem akartam felbaszni az agyát sok-sok kérdezősködéssel.

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez a dal nem szól semmiről? – kérdeztem, mikor befejezte.

– Igen, de a _Heartbreak Hotel_ túl komoly volt – válaszolta sietve.

– De az nem is komoly – mondtam, mire egy gyilkos pillantást vetett rám. – Okés, szól valamiről, de nem olyan komoly, mint például a _My Murderous Urge_.

– Az Eurovízióra vagy valami nagyon komoly kell, mint a családi erőszak, vagy valami nagyon egyértelmű – szerelem, vagy a zene szeretete.

– Vagy eufória – nevettem és csatlakozott.

– 28-án megyek Malmőbe.

– És? – kérdeztem. Még mit sem sejtettem további terveiről.

– Szeretnél te is eljönni? – kérdezte végül. Válaszul bámultam rá.

– Óó... óh... óh... ha jól emlékszem, 31-én matekdogát írok... – ellenkeztem. Bár igaz volt, nem emiatt nem akartam menni...

– Miért nem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte. _Szóval észrevette..._

– Figyelj. Az egész osztályom azt hiszi, hogy én, és főleg _te_ csak hétköznapi emberek vagyunk – nem tudom, mit reagálnának, ha veled... ha Yohioval látnának. És azokat a vizsgákat is le szeretném tenni.

– Ó, én meg azt gondoltam, velem van bajod.

– Nem, nem, erre ne is gondolj! – ellenkeztem. – Egyszerűen csak egy többé-kevésbé átlagos diák akarok lenni még egy kis ideig. De eskü, elmegyek veled Koppenhágába.

– Szóval szerinted én megyek ki? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Ki más? – mosolyogtam. – A számod hatalmas.

– De az előbb mondtad, hogy...

– Cssst, most nem az a lényeg, én mit gondolok. Most mindenki más a fontos. És ha az emberek nem fogják szeretni, megeszem a kalapom – nevettem.

– Akkor vehetnél egyet, mert múlt évben a külföldi zsűri küldött haza.

– És a dánok nyertek – tettem hozzá.

– Ja. Ja... szeretnéd megint meghallgatni a számot? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Nos... próbálok házit írni, de persze eljátszhatod.

– Csodás, mert át kéne menned valakihez, ha nem akarnád – nevetett, én pedig elkezdtem írni a házim. Aztán fél tizenkettőkor nem bírtam már tovább, és felajánlottam, hogy menjünk aludni, és folytassuk a melót holnap.

**Január 18, 2014.**

– El kéne neveznünk valahogy a gyerekünket – mondtam, mikor Kevin bejött ma reggel a konyhába. Én már ettem valamit – ez rá már nem volt igaz. Nagyon-nagyon álmosnak tűnt – és ezt az első mondata is megerősítette...

– Soren, ha fiú, és Naomi, ha lány... – válaszolt.

_Ó, te jó ég..._

– Hé, ember, a könyvre gondoltam – válaszoltam gyorsan és adtam neki egy kis rizst.

– Kösz... – ásított. – Akkor hívd _A Mi Hamis Történetünknek_...

– De az túl egyértelmű lenne – ellenkeztem.

– Pont ezért nem hinnék, hogy igaz... – ásított megint.

– Aludtál te eleget? – kérdeztem a harmadik ásítási sorozata után.

– Nem hiszem – mosolygott ügyetlenül – de nem tudtam tovább aludni... tudod, nem bírom elviselni a lustaságot.

– Valóban? – nevettem fel halkan. – Akkor ki pihen a kanapén minden nap miközben én dolgozom? – kérdeztem.

– Luna – mondta rám sem nézve.

– Okés, szólj, ha már felébredtél – álltam fel és nekiláttam elmosogatni. Majd kimostam a szennyest és feltakarítottam a nappalit.

– Elaludtál már? – kérdeztem, mikor visszatértem a konyhába.

– Nem – mondta, miközben szavakat írt egy papírra.

– Mit csinálsz? – ültem mellé.

– Próbálok címet adni a könyvnek – válaszolta.

– _A Mi Hamis Történetünk_, megint? – kérdeztem. Ez volt egyelőre az egyetlen cím a papíron.

– Még semmi másra nem tudtam gondolni. De neked van ötleted? – nézett a szemembe. A szemei kíváncsiak voltak.

– Néhány napra a _Rózsaszín felhők a szerelem egén_ és a _Fekete-rózsaszín szemüveg_re gondoltam, de szörnyűek – nevettem.

– Ennyire meg akarod említeni a rózsaszínt?

– Főként a kontrasztot a fekete és a pink között, és hogy mindez nem számított.

– De számít – fűzte hozzá.

– Uhm... két hete nem úgy tűnt – mondtam megjátszott szexisséggel.

– Jaj, menj már, részeg voltam – ellenkezett azonnal, de azért nevetett.

– Nem hallottad még, hogy _részeg ember – őszinte ember_? – A mosoly az arcára fagyott.

_Szóval találtam valamit, amit nem kellett volna megemlítenem – ismét._

– De igen – válaszolta végül, majd miután felvette a papírt, bement a szobájába. Az ajtót is bevágta maga után, hogy ezzel is jelezze a megbántottságát.

_De sértődős egy fasz..._ – gondoltam – vagy motyogtam is – és az ajtajához mentem. Kopogtam, mielőtt bebocsáttatást kértem. Mivelhogy nem jött válasz, benyitottam és bementem. Egy párnába fúrta az arcát, mikor megláttam.

– Hé, akarsz róla beszélni? – fogtam meg a vállát. Nem akartam, hogy azt érezze, ráerőszakolok bármit is.

– Hagyj békén – hallottam a párnából.

– Ó, okés... – mondtam, és kezembe vettem Kevint, a rénszarvast. – Hé, Kevin, szerinted Kevin valaha is megbocsát majd nekem? – kérdeztem a plüssöt.

– Nem is vicces – mondta a párna.

– Szóval szerinted kéne neki egy kis... – kérdeztem megint a plüssöt. Bólintottam a fejével, majd kimentem a szobából... Tíz perc múlva egy tábla csokoládé landolt az arcát még mindig a párnába temető Kevin éjjeliszekrényén.

– Mrrr... – mondta a párna, és elhagytam a személyes terét.

Később, mikor már kivettem a ruhákat a mosógépből, hirtelen egy ölelést éreztem hátulról. Az ölelő bal karja a derekamon volt, és a jobb a vállamon.

– Kev? – kérdeztem, és mikor egy hatalmas adag szőke haj borult az arcomba, egy csókot éreztem a jobb orcámon. – Figyelj – húztam ki a haját az arcomból. –, nem akartalak megbántani, de ha nem hagyod, hogy megismerjelek, akkor véletlen megesik néha...

– Beszéljünk – mondta, és megfogta a kezem. A nappaliban álló kanapéhoz irányított, és leültetett. – Ismerni akarsz? Az igazi énem? Akkor nagyon figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el.

– Nem veszed kicsit túl komolyan? – kérdeztem.

– Kérlek, ne állítsd meg a gondolatmenetem, mert talán nem mondom el – kommentálta, és elkezdte a történetét: _Yohio Kevin Oliver Rehn néven született 1995. július 12-én. Ötévesen ő volt az egyik legnépszerűbb gyerek az óvodában, és egy lány, akit Melanie-nak hívtak a barátnője akart lenni. Ő nem igazán akarta elkötelezni magát senkihez, mert más lányok is kedvelték – de a lány makacs volt, és adott egy puszit az arcára. Később ő elment iskolába és otthagyta a lányt – két évvel később megint találkoztak az iskolában, de a lány meg volt sértődve, mert azt állította, a fiú elhagyta őt. Akkoriban Yohiónak már volt egy másik legjobb barátja: a neve Sebastian volt. Seb és Yohio szinte minden szabadidejüket együtt töltötték – volt nekik, bár Yohio már tanult zongorázni. 11 évesen Yohio anyja meghalt rákban és az apja új nőt hozott a házhoz – Yohio nem kedvelte őt, az apja akarata ellen volt és Seb is ekkoriban talált rá a visual keire, szóval a két lázadó elkezdte zúzni. Yohio gitározni is azért kezdett, hogy Melanie-t visszacsábítsa magához – nem volt sikeres, mert a ruházkodási stílusa és az egész kinézete nem tetszett a lánynak. És ezzel még kevésbé lett népszerű az osztályában – már előtte sem volt a lányos arca miatt. Ezek a történések elegek voltak valaki számára, aki az iskola zsarnoka volt, és elkezdte őt és Sebbie-t piszkálni. Két évvel volt idősebb náluk és később, egy baráti összejövetelen kiderült, a szüleik ismerik egymást; és amint meghallotta, hogy játszik Yohio a gitáron, felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozzon a bandájukhoz, a, Seremedyhez, aminek már csak egy szólógitárosra volt szüksége. Elfogadta, és a banda gitárosa lett, és Sebbie is elkezdett metált hallgatni, így – miután Yohio magántanuló lett hetedikesként (mert más gyerekek is piszkálták) sem volt sok idő, de azzal, hogy bandában játszott, még kevesebb lett. _[Szerzői kiegészítés: igen, tudom, hogy _az említett személy_ négy évvel idősebb a valóságban, és hogy Yohio neve nem az, amit írtam.]

– És a többit már tudod – tette hozzá a tízperces monológ után.

– Még mindig nem tudom, a _részeg ember – őszinte ember_ miért esett neked rosszul – fűztem hozzá

– Jaj, tudod, ugyanezt gondoltam, mikor részegen szerelmet vallott nekem – mondta, és a szemei békéért imádkoztak.

– Szeretnéd, hogy hagyjam a témát? – kérdeztem. Egyszerűen csak bólintott, és egy másodperc múlva a mellkasomon pihent a pólómat markolva, és éreztem, hogy valami folyékony átnedvesítette a pólóm.

– Nem tudom, miért szeretem még mindig? – sírta. – Kérlek – ragadta meg a pólóm a vállaimon, ezzel meztelenné téve őket. – Kérlek, mondd meg, hogy felejtsem el! Semmi nem segített, se egy új kapcsolat, se egy kutya, sem a munka, vagy... vagy a tény, hogy itt vagy – mondta. – Kérlek, segíts – nézett fel rám. Semmi jó ötletem nem volt – csak rossz gondolataim voltak, mint például csokival tömni –, de tudtam, hogy nem használnának, csak egy időre terelnék el a figyelmét. Abban a szent pillanatban, mikor ezeket végiggondoltam, és elkezdtem simogatni a fejét, megszólalt a telefonom.

– Franc – kommentáltam, és kinyomtam a Vantól érkező hívást.

Valahogy a csengőhangom megváltozott, és Bill Kaulitz énekelte a _Geh_-t ahelyett, hogy Luminor énekelné a _Get Off_-ot – és ez adott egy ötletet. – Próbáltad már kiadni magadból azzal, hogy – szünetet tartottam, hogy ellenőrizhessem, rám figyel-e – írsz róla egy dalt?

– Biztosan viccelsz – válaszolta. – A _Heartbreak Hotel_ pont erről szól. Oké, másként történt, de erről szól.

– De – ellenkeztem. – a _HH_ egy tipikus szakítós szám _utállak_-kal és _a te hibás, hogy vége lett_-tel, de... ó, olyat kéne írnod, amiben elengeded. Ahogy a _HH_-ban mondod: _Need to let go to break the spell__ (=El kell engedni, hogy megtörjön a varázs)_.

– Akkor felégetném az egészet – mondta elkeseredetten, és tudtam, hogy komolyan gondolja.

– Senki nem fog megállítani. – Elfogadtam, hogy egy újabb remekművet fog elpusztítani a saját alkotója.

Tíz perc múlva szavakat írt egy papírra. Én közben visszahívtam Vant – csak el akart hívni, hogy velük lógjak, de elutasítottam a meghívást. Nem foglalkoztam Kevinnel, amíg meg nem kért, hogy segítek neki.

– Egy kis ötletbörzét tartottam – magyarázta – de szerintem segítened kéne az agresszív és szükségtelen részek kihúzásában.

– Jaj, Drágám, le szabad írnod, hogy utálod, a lényeg, hogy most arról írj, hogy mit bánsz, és hogy elhagyod, és nem a dühről, valamint ne próbáld meg áthárítani a felelősséget rá. Ez minden.

– Akkor nézd meg – tolta a papírt az orrom alá. Meg is ígértette velem, hogy ne másoljam ide a szöveget, de – nagyon sajnálom, Kevin –, 82 évesen, vagy még később is emlékezni akarok rá.

_Forsaken_

_Sitting in my room alone_

_I open a_

_Dustcovered_

_Scrapbook – the tale of_

_Two lovers occur in my mind – _

_I need to let you go,_

_I need to let you now._

_It could have been somehow else,_

_It could be just you and me_

_But you know we messed that day_

_When you threw away the key._

_My fist cramps when I think of you_

_But I control_

_My body_

_Not to feel anything 'bout you – _

_I regret falling in love with you – _

_I must let you go,_

_I must let you now._

_Oh, nothing can fill the void you left in me_

_No parties, nor people, there's no remedy_

_But I hope someday someone will set me free!_

_It could have been somehow else, Love,_

_It could be just you and me_

_But you know we messed that day_

_When you threw away the key_

_Of my heart._

_(= Elhagyatott_

_Egyedül ülve a szobámban kinyitok egy porlepte fényképalbumot – két szerelmes története jut eszembe – el kell engedjelek, el kell engedjelek most. Lehetett volna másképp, lehetnénk csak te és én, de tudod, elrontottuk aznap, mikor eldobtad a kulcsot. Az öklöm összeszorul, mikor rád gondolok, de irányítom a testem, hogy ne érezzek irántad semmit – bánom, hogy beléd szerettem – Muszáj engedjelek, muszáj engedjelek most. Ó, semmi sem tudja betölteni az űrt, amit bennem hagytál, se partik, sem emberek, nincs orvosság, de remélem, egy nap majd valaki szabaddá tesz! Lehetett volna másképp, Szerelmem, lehetnénk csak te és én, de tudod, elrontottuk aznap, mikor eldobtad a kulcsot, a szívemét.)_

Gyönyörű, nemde? Titokban készítettem róla egy fényképet, hogy bemásolhassam ide.

Mindjárt miután elolvastam, szólt, hogy vegyem fel a bakancsom és a kabátom, és gyorsan szálljak be a kocsiba. Nem tudtam, mit akar tenni, de elfogadtam az utasítását, és fél óra múlva már vezettünk – valójában ő vezetett, én csak mellette ültem – egy helyre, amit egyáltalán nem ismertem. Nem faggattam, tudtam, hogy nem akar beszélni róla, míg nem látja, hogy a papír tüzet fog és ég – amíg a hó elolvad és eloltja a hamuját. Egész nap esett, így ez a terv nem volt teljességgel lehetetlen.

Leparkolta az autót egy végtelen erdő mellett és sóhajtott.

– Itt – mondta, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Én követtem. – Van jogsid? – kérdezte, mielőtt kinyitotta a csomagtartót.

– Egy magyar otthon, igen – válaszoltam.

– Csodás – kommentálta, és megláttam egy üveg vodkát a kezében –, mert te viszel ma haza.

Meg sem próbáltam ellenkezni, tudtam, hogy túl csökönyös, így hagytam, hadd csinálja, amit jónak tart. Az autó egy eldugott helyen volt, így mikor mélyen az erdőbe ment, magamhoz vettem a kulcsokat és követtem – a biztonság kedvéért. Egy jó ideig császkáltunk, mielőtt megállt, és egy bizonyos ponton minden havat, amit tudott, elsöpört. Egy kőkör volt ott; nem volt túl nagy, a sugara húsz centi volt, vagy még kevesebb. Leguggolt, és átitatta a szöveget alkohollal, majd hagyta, hadd hulljon le a földre, és meggyújtotta egy öngyújtóval, amit előbb megcsókolt – és amit még én adtam neki karácsonykor. Amint a papír tüzet fogott, és egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lángokkal égett, elégedettséget fedeztem fel az arcán.

– Menjünk haza – mondta, miután rásöpört egy kis havat a hamura. Megint erősen kezdett havazni, így támogattam az ötletet.

A visszaúton megitta a maradék szeszt, így biztos lehettem benne, hogy nekem kell ma vezetnem.

– Tudni akarod, miért vittelek oda? – kérdezte, mikor már tíz perce vezettem. Próbáltam az útra figyelni – nem vezettem, mióta megkaptam a jogsim – így csak bólintottam, és ő folytatta. – Az volt a bizonyos hely, ahol először beszéltem vele iskolán kívül. Ahol ez az egész szar elkezdődött.

– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdeztem inkább érzéketlenül, mint kíváncsian.

– Szabadabb nem is lehetnék – mondta, és pár perc múlva hallottam, hogy mellettem horkol.

Mikor végrehazaértünk – két órába telt, mivel eltévedtem az ismeretlen úton kétszer és a városban egyszer – még mindig aludt. Olyan cuki és nyugodt volt, hogy nem ébresztettem fel, hanem – nehézkesen bár, de – a karjaimban vittem az ágyába. A ruháit is lecseréltem pizsamára – nem voltam szégyenlős vagy valami, már sok részét láttam a testének – és amúgy is, a barátnője _vagyok_, nem igaz?

**Január 19, 2014.**

Reggel felébredve észrevettem, hogy utcai ruhában, lófarokba kötött hajjal aludtam – Kevin tetején. Amint ez az információ eljutott az agyamig – ez több időbe telt, mint általában, hisz még csak nemrég ébredtem – hátraugrottam. Egy másodperc múlva, mikor a másik oldalára fordult, döbbentem rá, hogy nem kéne felébresztenem, mikor végre képes eleget aludni. Talán eleget. Talán egy egész hét alvás se lenne elég. Aah, még mindig baszott fáradt vagyok...

Nem emlékszik, tegnap hogy került ágyba, de szerintem jobb is ez így.

**Január 24, 2014.**

Újra osztályfőnöki óra. Szerintem az osztályfőnökünk az egyetlen, aki képes megfélemlíteni a diákokat ebben az egész iskolában.

Mély csend. Még tán mélyebb, mint múlt héten.

Végül jelentkezem.

– Rocky – mondom egyszerűen. Előző nap megkérdeztem Kevint erről az egészről – és ő ajánlotta a rockyt. – És szerintem tudok egy számot, amit imádnának az emberek.

– Ezt megosztanád velünk? – kérdezi a tanár.

– Azt hiszem, előbb döntenünk kéne róla... – válaszolom.

– Osztály – hangosítja fel magát. –, elfogadjátok az ötletet, hogy rockyzzunk?

– Az annyira snassz – Ellie (ki más is lehetett volna?) kommentálja.

– Úgy ajánlj jobbat – mondom, és mivel megtagadja a válaszadást, megszavazzuk az ötletem.

**Január 28, 2014.**

Kint vannak a zászlók, ma van a király neve napja. Sajnos iskola is van.

Kevin is elutazott Malmőbe – Luna nagyon hiányolja, így néha felhívom, hogy hallhassa a hangját. Nagyon édes, amikor a kutyusához beszél, amúgy.

**Január 29, 2014.**

Érdekes volt arra ébredni, hogy egyedül vagyok. Ez ráébresztett, mennyire hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy emberekkel vagyok. Igen, tudom, Luna itt van, de ez nem ugyanaz, mintha Kevin itthon lenne.

Mi a fasz? Mindenkit izgat a Melodifestivalen a suliból – Carina meg is kérdezte, hogy velük akarok-e menni szombaton! Bár kedves volt, de el kellett utasítanom az ajánlatot.

**Február 1, 2014.**

IGEN, IGEN, IGEN, IGEN!

Te jó ég, vicces volt mindegyik srácot szőkén látni, de szerintem mindnek jól állt.

Kevin megígértette velem, hogy nem fogok egyetlen szavazatot sem küldeni rá, de nem bírtam ezt a fajta lustaságot – és stresszt. Haha, Luna nagyon cuki volt, együtt vonyított Apuval.

Mikor meghallottam a nevét, miszerint találkozunk vele március 8-án, sikítottam és azonnal írtam neki egy SMS-t, amiben gratuláltam és kifejeztem a boldogságom. Egy perc múlva megcsörrent a mobilom.

– Whaaahooo! – hallottam a túloldalról. – láttál engem? Ha? Láttál? – kérdezte. Hallottam, hogy ő is el van ragadtatva.

– Igen, Édes, nagyon jók voltatok!

– Csajszi, nem tudod elképzelni, hogy érzek most!

– Bár tudnám – mondtam. – Hé, figyelj, Luna akar valamit mondani! Gyerünk, kislány – nyomtam oda a telefont a szájához. Boldogan ugatott, mikor meghallotta a hangját. – Mikor jössz haza? – kérdeztem végül.

– Nem vagyok biztos, de azt hiszem, holnap ilyenkorra ott leszek. Jaj, mennem kell az afterpartira, szia...

– Szia, szeretlek – mondtam. Nem igazán tudom, miért, de úgy éreztem, szükséges.

– Én is szeretlek – mondta egy kissé kelletlenül.

Miután letettük, megöleltem a kutyust és mindketten lefeküdtünk aludni.

**Február 2, 2014.**

Ahogy előre megmondta, késő este ért haza.

**Február 3, 2014.**

– Trixi, Trixi! – futott végig ma reggel a folyosón Carina. Ahogy meglátott, felgyorsította a lépteit, és amint elérte Vant és engem, majdnem a falhoz nyomott. – Au, bocsi – kért elnézést, és hátralépett egyet. – Figyelj, csajszi, hatalmas híreim vannak! Héé, miért nem vetted fel a hívásaimat? Ó, hagyd csak. Figyelj...

– Én megmondtam – suttogta a fülembe Van. – Mióta hazaért, puskával se lehet lelőni.

– Héé – szólalt meg az emlegetett, és mindhárman elkezdtünk nevetni. – Szóval, mint tudod, Malmőben voltam, és, ó, te jó ég, láttam a show-t! El tudod képzelni? Mindig látni akartam – és idén Apu és Anyu elvittek! Ah, Istenem, annyira boldog vagyok!

– Érdekesebb volt, mint a TV-ben? – kérdeztem.

– Atyám, el nem tudod képzelni! Hihetetlen volt! Főleg az első műsor YOHIO-val! Ó, az a tűzlabda! Még mindig sokkos állapotban vagyok! És hogy benne lesz a fináléban! Hiszem, hogy ebben az évben nyerni fog, nem olyan lányos, mint tavaly, és ez a szám egyszerűen csodás! Remélem, a külföldi zsűri magas pontszámokat ad neki, mert ő a legjobb!

– Honnan tudod, nem is hallottad még a többit!

– Jaj, menj már, ismerem a minőségük. Hah... – mondta, és amint becsöngettek, elmentünk matekra – az úton, majd amíg a tanár be nem jött, végig Kev... nem, YOHIO-ról áradozott.

Otthon végre volt időnk beszélgetni egy kicsit – annyit aludt, amennyit csak tudott, mióta hazaért. Egy _helló_n kívül nem is beszéltem még vele.

– Milyennek találtál? – kérdezte hirtelen, miközben Lunát etettem.

– Csodás – mondtam.

– És a... külsőm, például? – Ki akart lyukadni valahol.

– Nos, érdekesen néztél ki, még soha nem láttalak sminkben – feleltem.

– És szeretnél? – emelte meg az egyik szemöldökét óó, naggyon szexin.

– Hmm – reagáltam hasonlóan. – Megmutatnád?

– Persze – válaszolta, és egy pillanat múlva egy fotóalbum feküdt az ölében. Hahaa, nem! Egyáltalán nem volt vicces! Leültetett, és elkezdett képeket mutogatni. Imádnivaló kölyöknek látszott, és később is jól nézett ki – de csinosabb _lány_ volt, mint én. Oké, nem igazán akartam csinos lenni tizennégy éves koromig én sem...

– Uram atyám, tényleg így néztél ki? – nevettem, mikor megláttam cuki rózsaszín ruhában.

– Azt hiszem – csatlakozott. – Lesokkolt?

– Ember, ha akkoriban ismertelek volna, képen röhöglek, mikor először meglátlak ruhában. – Az arca morcossá vált.. – De később persze nem érdekelt volna a külsőd, mert te csak te vagy, és senki más.

– Valójában mikor felteszem a sminkem, valaki mássá válok.

– Igen, az arrogáns és utasítgató YOHIO-vá. – A mennyezet olyan jól nézett ki, hogy arra kellett figyelnem...

– Tényleg olyan lennék? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Ó, nos, sértődöttnek tűntél, mikor a telefonban mondtam, hogy szeretlek.

– Á, áá... – Úgy tűnt, egyetért velem a mennyezetről... – Az igazat megvallva... Fredrik egy videót készített, amint felhívlak. Mindent hallottak.

– És ez miért baj? – kérdeztem. – Mindenki azt hiszi, egy pár vagyunk.

– Nem, nem baj, de úgy véltem, jobb, ha tudod.

Igen, tudnom kellett volna.

**Február 4, 2014.**

Nem, nem, nem...

Carina mutatott ma egy videót... a húga találta Fredrik -jén. Tippelj, ki volt rajta...

Szerencsére elhitte, hogy sok embernek van hasonló hangja, mint az enyém. Huh...

**Február 14, 2014.**

Ma edzettem egy kicsit Kevinnel, mert túl nagynak éreztem a hasamat, és miután végeztünk, a srác úgy dőlt a kanapéra, mint egy rongybaba.

– Hé, héé – böktem oldalba. – Jól vagy?

– Adj jégkrémet... – hörögte.

– Mi? – meresztettem a szemem.

– Jég... krém... hűtő... – mutatott az elektromos eszközre.

– Előbb vizet kéne innod – mondtam, és odamentem a hűtőhöz. Kivettem egy üveg ásványvizet és odaadtam neki. Megköszönte, és mindet kiitta pár másodperc alatt.

– Jégkrém... – mondta, miközben hátradőlt.

– Atyám... – kommentáltam, és visszamentem a konyhába. – Itt a parfé, Herceg... – adtam neki a desszertjét. Az arca kivirágzott, amint a hideg krém megérintette a nyelvét.

– Kösz – mormolta, és a második falat az én számban kötött ki. _Ó..._ – Tudod, – folytatta – ez olyan, mintha csókolóznánk.

– Héé – nevettem, és _barátságosan_ megütöttem a fejét. – Jaj – dőltem hátra amint befejeztük a fagyinkat. – Folytatnunk kéne.

– De jaj, ne – ellenkezett. – Meg akarsz ölni, nemde?

– Hah, hát persze – nevettem.

– Egy ragadozó vagy, Hercegnő, és ki akarsz fárasztani, hogy megehess... mert ez egyszerűbb, mint üldözni. Ó, de lusta!

– Esznek a ragadozók parfét?

– Micsoda? – meresztette a szemét.

– Esznek a ragadozók parfét, ami olyan édes és puha, mint te, Parfé Herceg? – néztem rá.

– Nos... ja, azt hiszem.

– Áááh, de kár, hogy már ettem eleget... úgy megkóstolnálak! – kacsintottam. – Jaj, mi a fasz?! – kiáltottam, amint meghallottam a csengőhangom. _Le kell cserélnem..._ – Van... ki más? Igen? – vettem fel cseppet idegesen. Elegem volt belőle, hogy mindig bulikra hívogat, miközben tudja, hogy dolgoznom kell valamin.

– Trixi... – hallottam elcsukló hangját.

– Mi történt? – kérdeztem aggódva. – Jól vagy?

– N... nem... – sírt. – Ide... tudnál... jönni? – kérdezte, és amint meghallottam a forgalom zaját a háttérben, rögtön tudtam, hogy nincs otthon.

– Persze, de hol vagy? – Elmondta a pontos helyet (egy bizonyos étteremmel szemben volt) és biztosítottam afelől, hogy pár percen belül ott vagyok – bár nem tudtam, hogyan. – Kevin, valami történt Vannal, szóval most mennem kell – fordultam a lakótársamhoz. – Két óra és itt vagyok.

– Hova mész? – kérdezte azonnal.

– Most nem érdekes – mondtam. – De sietnem kell, vagy olyat tehet, amint megbánna.

– Elvigyelek? – kérdezte. Kicsit lesokkolt. – Mert kocsival biztos, hogy gyorsabb.

– Ó, oké – mondtam, és öltözködés közben megadtam neki a címet. A sarkon tett le, majd onnan Vanhoz futottam – aki egy havas padon ücsörgött. Annyira szomorú volt és magányos...

– Itt vagyok – mondtam, amint elértem, és megöleltem. Visszaölelt, és éreztem, amint remeg a teste. – Csssssss... – próbáltam megnyugtatni, és megsimogattam a fejét. Nem erőltettem, hogy bármit is mondjon, mert ismertem az enyhe depresszió érzését. Semmi nem segít azon kívül, hogy biztosítjuk a másikat: ott vagyunk neki, bármi történjék is.

– Lehet, hogy... nincs hol aludnom – mondta, miután kicsit lenyugodott, a cipője orrát bámulva.

– Mi? – fordítottam magam felé az arcát.

_Tényleg, semmit se tudtam az otthonáról..._

– É... én Patrickkal laktam, és...

– Óóh... figyelj...

– Carina kilenckor ér haza edzésről – mondta. – Csak maradj addig velem, kérlek.

– Atyám, addig még van három óra! Meg fogsz itt fázni... Jaj, mit tegyek...

– Mivel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte, mikor meglátta a töprengő arcom. – Nézd, teljesen jó, ha itt maradunk és várunk.

– Nem, nem jó – kommentáltam. – Legalább egyikünk meg fog itt fázni. Óóó, Atyám, meg fog ölni...

– Te miről beszélsz? – bámult rám.

– Figyelj. Tudsz titkot tartani?

– Ó, hát persze! Egy éve nem mondom el senkinek, hogy Carina nagyobb YOHIO-fan, mint a húga... Hoppá...

– Jaaaaaj... – sóhajtottam fájdalmasan. – Nézd. Most velem fogsz jönni, de. De nem mondhatsz senkinek semmit akár a helyről akár Kevinről. Vágod?

– Persze, értem... de ki is pontosan ő?

– Majd meglátod, de most, gyere.

Elterelni a figyelmét Patrickról – pipa!

_"Gomenasai, hime..."_ – írtam Kevinnek, mielőtt kinyitottam a lenti ajtót. Van és én a megfelelő emeletre mentünk, és az ajtót is kinyitottam. Belépve először Luna ugatását hallottak, amint felénk rohan, majd egy pillanat múlva egy gitár hangját a konyhából.

_Ó, óó, biztos, hogy most akarsz gyakorolni?_

– Héé, Kevin, itthon vagyok – mondtam, és amint elértem az ajtókeretet... elkezdte a szerenádját, amit... akárkinek (nekem? nem, nem tudom elképzelni) írt, mélyen a szemembe nézve (vagy talán igen?):

_I've been waiting for you so long -_

_And I still don't know how to act_

_When you appear on the scenes, oh,_

_My heart's beating so fast._

_(Oly sokáig vártam rád, és még mindig nem tudom, hogy viselkedjek, amikor a színre lépsz, ó, a szívem olyan hevesen ver)_

És ebben a szent pillanatban Van mögém lépett, és amint láttam Kevin arcát elkomorulni, egy halk sikolyt is hallottam mögülről. Kevin visszanézett rám az osztálytársamról, letette a gitárját, és a csuklómat megfogva elhúzott tőle.

– Mi a faszt csinálsz?! – kérdezte azzal a gyilkosan mély hangjával, amit reméltem, hogy többé nem kell hallanom. – Miért hoztad Vanessát ide? Ha? Azt akarod, hogy mindenkinek mindent elmondjon rólam?

– Jaj, csak magad miatt aggódsz? Annyira jellemző rád... De nyugi, tud titkot tartani.

– Nem tudok nyugodt maradni! Kit hozol legközelebb? Csak az osztályt, vagy az egész iskolát? Nem tudod, milyen fontos minden titkot titokként tartani?

– Hűtsd le magad, épp szakított valakivel, és vigyáznom kell rá, míg...

– Nézd, csinálj, amit akarsz, nem érdekel! Akár itt is maradhat éjszakára, mert te nem fogsz, efelől biztosíthatlak! Most, fogd a cuccod, és tűnés innen! Nem is akarlak látni.

– Ez esetben, lény boldog, mert nem fogsz! – szögeztem le, és magamhoz vettem a pénztárcám. Azt terveztem, hogy egy hotelban töltöm az éjszakát. Nem aggódtam a többi éjszaka miatt, biztos voltam benne, hogy hamar kibékülünk, csak kell neki egy kis idő, míg mindent figyelmesen végiggondol. Miért nem kértem Amalia segítségét? Valójában nem akartam, hogy bárki is tudjon erről...

– Trixi, hová mész? – rohant hozzám Van, mikor látta, hogy arrébb megyek Kevintől.

– Ne foglalkozz vele, csak tegyél meg mindent, amit mond neked. Egy igazi úriember, higgy nekem, csak felhúzta magát, amiért nem értesítettem időben. – simogattam meg barátságosan a haját. – Ó, és mondd meg annak a fasznak – kiáltottam – hogy sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam korábban! Pá.

Becsaptam az ajtót, hogy ezzel is mutassam az indulatom, majd utamra mentem. Nem igazán tudtam, mihez is kezdjek, de fél óra sétálás és hóban fagyoskodás után úgy döntöttem, iszom egy sört az első kocsmában. Szerencsére nem volt messze, és elég pénz is volt nálam.

– Jó napot – mondta a pultos, amint beültem elé.

– Jobbat – válaszoltam, és rendeltem egy sört. Miközben ittam, igyekeztem lenyugodni, de nehezebb volt, mint gondoltam. – Bassza meg! – csaptam meg a pultot a tenyeremmel, majd vettem még két üveg sört, mielőtt elmentem a belsőbb részbe. – Patrick, imádkozz, hogy ne jelenj meg itt, mert ha igen, akkor... levágom a golyóid. – Elkezdtem a második sört inni, és mivel meleg volt a pincében, lassan közeledtem a részeg állapothoz.

– Le kéne állnod – ült le mellém egy srác, és kivette a frissen vásárolt whiskyt a kezemből.

– Hé, ember, azért fizettem! – ellenkeztem angolul, és igyekeztem visszaszerezni az italom.

– Nem, nem, nyugi, nem akarom, hogy részeg légy – mondta. – Amúgy Seike vagyok.

– Szia, Trixi – nyújtottam a kezem, hogy kezet rázhassunk. Az érintése férfias volt – ergo élvezetes.

– Szép név – kommentálta. – Miért vagy itt egyedül, ha?

– Ó, bakker, ez bonyolult...

– Szóval egy férfi, igaz? – kérdezte, miközben igyekezett a szemembe nézni. Nem volt egyszerű, mert a fejem le volt hajtva. – Hé, ébren vagy? – integetett az arcom előtt.

– Jja... – motyogtam, majd egy pillanat múlva felnéztem rá. – De miért jöttél ide?

– Nos... nem volt jó érzés látni, hogy egy fiatal hölgy...

– Fiatal? Hölgy? Nem _rólam_ beszélsz, ugye? – nevettem.

– ... az asztal alá issza magát – folytatta, mintha mit se mondtam volna. – Tessék, itt egy kis hideg víz inkább.

– Kösz – fogadtam el. Nem tűnt veszélyesnek – _Seike... hmm... ez a név és arc... csak valahogy ismerős... _– és később kiderült, hogy semmi nem volt a pohárban, csak tiszta víz. Utólag belegondolva: baszott nagy mázlim volt. Segített, hogy jobban legyek, de el kellett mennem járni egyet, hogy kitisztítsam a fejem, szóval elnézést kértem, és elmentem. Csupán tíz perc után jöttem rá, hogy valahol otthagytam a tárcám. Kétségbeesettek keresni kezdtem a táskámban, és mivel nem volt ott, arra kellett gondolnom, hogy a kocsmában hagytam. _Ó, franc!_

Miközben mentem lefelé a lépcső, abba a kedves srácba botlottam, akinek elfelejtettem a nevét...

– Helló, Trix, ezt itt hagytad; csak most vettem észre, és kijöttem, hogy megkeresselek. De itt vagy, szóval tessék.

– Ó, köszi, S... – álltam meg. Nem akartam Siegfriednek hívni mondjak, ha a neve Samuel, vagy valami.

– Seike – mosolygott, és megfogta a vállam, mikor rá akartam esni. – Jól vagy, csajszi?

– Igen, igen, persze... – reagáltam gyorsan. Annyira kedves volt és awh...

– Gyere, ülj le – irányított egy székhez, és erősen koncentrálnom kellett, hogy ne essem össze azonnal. – Ne hozzak egy kávét?

– Ühm, az jó lenne – fogadtam el, és egy perc múlva a forró, barna folyadékot kortyoltam. – Kösz megint – mondtam, miután megittam.

– Nem tesz semmit – mosolygott, és közelebb hajolt hozzám. – Honnan származol? Mert angolul beszéltél hozzám, így egyáltalán nem lehetsz svéd.

– Igen, igazad van, nem vagyok.

– Akkor?

– Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik! – fenyegettem játékosan.

– Nem érdekel, kíváncsi vagyok.

– Miért? – hajoltam én is közelebb hozzá.

– Legyek őszinte?

– Kéne – mosolyogtam.

– Felkeltetted az érdeklődésem, mikor bejöttél – súgta a fülembe – és meg akarlak ismerni.

– Hmm... legyek én is őszinte?

– Kéne – bólintott mosolyogva.

– Barátom van.

– És miért nincs itt? – kérdezte.

– Nekünk... nos... érdekes a kapcsolatunk, és... haragszik rám, amiért nem szóltam neki valami hirtelenről időben.

– Ó, biztos nagyon forrófejű.

– Az – adtam neki igazat. – De ennek ellenére is szeretem...

Ez után a mondatom után eldönthette, hogy meg akar szerezni, vagy nem tudom, mert elkezdett... mindenről kérdezgetni. Még egy sört is rendelt nekem, hogy fenntartsa a _még nem részeg_ állapotom.

– Szóval miért is vagy itt pontosan? – kérdezte.

– Ah, ez bonyolult.

– Tudom, már mondtad korábban. Van időm.

– Akkor oké. Huh. Épp jól szórakoztam a barátommal, mikor egy barátom hívott – az övé épp akkor szakított vele, és a lány a segítségem kérte. Nem mondhattam nemet, és odasiettem hozzá. Aztán kiderült, hogy nincs hol aludnia, így elvittem a lakásunkra – a pasim nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől, és azt mondta, hordjam el a seggem valahova máshova.

– Ezekkel a szavakkal? – meresztette a szemét.

– Persze, nem, de a lényeg ugyanaz. Engem elküldött, a lány meg ottmaradt.

– Szóval mos féltékeny vagy...?

– Nem, nem, akkor sem tudnék féltékeny lenni, ha akarnék! A lány a barátom, a fiú meg egy igazi úriember. Régóta ismerem őket. Nem, egyáltalán nem vagyok féltékeny.

– Hé... tudod már, hol töltöd az éjszakát?

– Még nem, de tudok magamra vigyázni.

– Nos, nekem van egy kanapém a nappaliban.. – motyogta _látszólag_ magának.

– Kedves tőled, de nem hinném, hogy a barátom örülne neki.

– Nem bízik benned? Akkor miért nem szakítotok? Ha? Egy aranykalitkában próbál tartani! Tudom, én is férfi vagyok... – nézett rám sokatmondóan.

– Nem, nem, nem erről van szó! Ah, magam sem tudom, mit akartam ezzel mondani...

– Oké, oké, értem. Még egy sör?

– Jöhet – fogadtam el.

Egy ideig beszélgettünk, majd megkért, hogy csináljunk egy közös képet a telefonjával, amibe belementem. Eléggé érdekesen festettünk, de – őszintén megvallva – nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy részegek vagyunk-e, vagy sem. Majd elnézést kért, kiment a mosdóba, és csak tíz perc múlva tért vissza. Azt mondta, telefonálnia kellett, ezért ki is ment.

– Mit szeretsz csinálni? – kérdezte fél órával később, és megfogta a kezem. Valamiféleképp fel próbált szedni, de nem érdekelt; meg akartam mutatni magamnak (és később Kevinnek is), hogy anélkül is megtehetem, hogy megengedné. Ja, fel tudok szedni valakit az engedélye nélkül. Hmm...

– Nos... akkor oké – vigyorogtam szélesen. Kicsit részeg voltam, szóval ja. Részeg.. – Szeretem a természetet, szeretem az új dolgok illatát, szeretem... – a hangom egy pillanatra megtört, és úgy folytattam, mint aki sír. – Szeretem, ha szeretnek... és persze szórakozni – nevettem. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Majdnem bőgtem... valakinek, akivel nemrég találkoztam. – Veled mi a helyzet? – kérdeztem, hogy mentsem a helyzetet.

– Főként az olyan lányokat szeretem, mint te – vigyorgott –, és utálom azokat a férfiakat, akik az ilyen lányokat aranykalitkában próbálják tartani.

Végig rám nézett, miközben beszélgettünk, de most mögém nézett fel. Megfordultam, és ott találtam Kevint. Azonnal felálltunk.

– Te fasz – mondta dühösen a szőke. Ezelőtt még nem láttam ilyennek. – Mit csinálsz vele? – ordított Seikére.

– Hé, Kev, nyugi, semmi baj, csak beszélgettünk, komolyan, ah... – mondtam, amint arrébbtolt, és közelebb ment az új ismerősömhöz.

– Mit akartál ezzel okozni? – kérdezte Kevin mélyen Seike szemeibe nézve.

– Oké, állítsátok le ezt a cirkuszt – szóltam közbe, de nem hallgattak meg.

– Hé, ember, nyugi – nevetett a másik. – Csak értelmetlen dolgokról beszéltünk.

– Nem hiszek neked! – kiáltotta, és Seikére ugrott.

– Hé, srácok, héé – ordította, miközben odarohantam, és igyekeztem Kevint lerángatni Seikéről. Nem volt jó ötlet, mert már harcoltak, és én is kaptam egy pofont. De legalább hallhattam egy érdekes mondatot a feketétől:

– Oda fogok ütni, ahol a legjobban fáj, Mr. Énvagyokalegjobb Kevin Yohio Rehn!

– Aucs – mondtam, amint a fenekem földet ért.

Kevin épp tartotta Seikét a pólójánál fogva, de mikor meghallott, még egyet behúzott a másik arcába, és odafutott hozzám.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, de nem feleltem neki. – Hé, mi a baj? Ha? – simogatta meg a hátam, mintha nem történt volna semmi pár pillanattal ezelőtt, mintha nem ütötte volna meg.

– Nem, nem vagyok jól! – kiáltottam. – Úgy próbálsz kezelni, mint egy rongybabát!

– Jaj – sóhajtott, és leült. Még a hajába is túrt, mintha ki akarná tépni. – Csak meg akartalak menteni... – suttogta magának, így senki nem hallhatta, csak én. Kissé értetlenül néztem rá, majd felálltam.

– Gyere – mentem, hogy segítsek Seikének is felállni. – Hagyjuk itt ezt a _lényt_.

Úgy döntöttem, elviszem a saját otthonába, mert szegény nagyon esetlen volt egyedül. Nem lakott messze, mindössze tizenöt perc volt odaérni, de messze voltam minden hoteltől, ahol meg tudtam volna szállni, így végül elfogadtam az ajánlatát, hogy a lakásán töltsem az éjjelt.

Odaérve az első teendőm elsősegély adása volt, hisz a sebei nem néztek ki jól. Bár a sérülései nem voltak komolyak, olyan volt, mint egy beteg kiskutya, miközben a jobb kezét tartottam, hogy be tudjam kötözni.

– Jó lesz így? – kérdeztem, mikor végeztem. – Tudod mozgatni?

– Igen, úgy tűnik. Köszönöm – mondta, és ha nem fordítom el a fejem, megcsókol.

– Ööö... ó, bocsi, az enyém csörög... – kértem elnézést, és némán megköszöntem Vanessának, hogy tudta, mikor kell az embereket hívni. _Vanessa!_ – Mondd – vettem fel.

– Mi történt? Egy órája kapott egy SMS-t, amiben az állt _"A kurváddal vagyok."_ És pár perc múlva egy másikat – ez feldühítette, és elment. Mi a fasz történt, csajszi? Még azóta se ért haza, vagy... várj... itt van, de van egy seb az arcán... Nem akarod elmagyarázni, ha?

– Kurva, mi? – suttogtam. – Várj, egyáltalán hogy láttad ezeket?

– Egy időre az asztalon hagyta a mobilját... – mondta. – De csajszi, el kell magyaráznod. Kétségbeesetten keresett téged odakint.

– Most nem mehetek haza – tettem le. _Kurva, mi? Megmutatom én, mire képes ez a kurva..._

– Mi történt? – nyitotta ki Seike az erkélyajtót, ahol telefonáltam.

– Semmi, csak egy osztálytársam volt – mondtam befelé menet.

– Á, értem... – Úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig hezitál. – És, mit szeretnél most csinálni?

– Főként... – tettem egy magabiztos lépést felé. – aludni.

– Fél tízkor? Menj már, az éjszaka el se kezdődött még!

– Igen, de ez a nap már nagyon kifárasztott, és ó, WiFi? Megadnád a kódod?

– Jaj, még egy kocka... – sóhajtott, és később adott nekem egy cetlit. – Tessék.

– Kösz – pusziltam meg a bal orcáját. – És lezuhanyozhatnék?

– Persze, de várj egy pillanatot – mondta, és egy perc múlva belenyomott valamit a kezembe. – Jobban teszed, ha nem a ruhádban alszol.

– Jaj, tényleg. Ejha, egy törölköző, egy póló és egy bokszer, de cuki! Már régóta nem aludtam bokszerben... – vigyorogtam, és elmentem a fürdőbe. Ahogy beértem, megnyitottam a vizet, hogy zajt csináljak, majd kipróbáltam a WiFi-t. Beírtam a Google-be a nevét, és megnéztem az első találatot. Fura mód ez egy YOHIO-fanoldal volt, és a facebookja, tumblrje, instagramja és twitterje csak ez után jött. Ezen az oldalon szinte mindent megtudhattam a srácról a szomszéd szobában. Ahogy gondoltam, ő volt _az_ a személy, aki énekelt a Seremedyben, szóval biztos ő Kevin exe. Érdekes volt olvasni, és azon voltam, hogy bővebb infót kérek az admintól, mikor hirtelen valaki kopogott az ajtón.

– Kész vagy már? – kérdezte Seike.

– Jaj, bocsi, sietek – válaszoltam sietve, majd gyors lezuhanyoztam. – Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom, irtózatosan sajnálom, hihetetlenül sajnálom... – kértem elnézést, mikor kijöttem. A ruháit viseltem, ő pedig félmeztelenül várt tám. Mikor megláttam, majdnem elnevettem magam, mert még nekem is nagyobb izmaim voltak, mint neki.

– Jó élve látni – mosolygott, és bement. Miközben vártam rá, ittam egy kis vizet, és csekkoltam a lakást. Kisebb volt, mint Keviné, de szerencsére volt egy kanapé a franciaágyon kívül, így nem kellett mellette aludnom. Nagy kő esett le a szívemről.

Mikor Seike kijött, felajánlotta, hogy aludjak az ágyon, de elutasítottam, mert nem akartam ennyire felforgatni az életét – és azért is, mert a kanapén nem tudott mellettem aludni, de ezt persze nem mondtam el neki.

– Ó, én még nem vagyok fáradt – mondta, és leült mellém a kanapéra. – Akarsz nézni valamit? – kérdezte a tévére mutatva.

– És mi lenne az? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Hmm... bármi, amit akarsz – mosolygott játékosan, és odavitt egy szekrényhez, amiben ezeregy DVD volt, csak választanom kellett.

– Hadd gondolkozzak... – mondtam, és elkezdtem nézni a címeket. Rengeteg olyan film volt, amiket már ezerszer láttam, de volt egy, amiről még nem hallottam, és felkeltette az érdeklődésem: a címe _Upside Down_ volt. – Jé, ez mi? – kérdeztem.

– Egy egyszerű Romeo és Júlia-sztori egy érdekes univerzumban – mondta mellékesen. – Az exem hagyta itt őket szakítás után.

– Mi a lány neve? – kérdeztem hitelen.

– Ó, óó, a neve... – töprengett. – Eden. A neve Eden.

– Oké, akkor nézzük meg a filmet – mondtam, és láttam, amint fájdalmassá válik az arca.

– De majdnem kétórás... – ellenkezett.

– Nem mindegy, nem vagy fáradt, vagy igen? – vigyorogtam, és betettem a DVD-t a lejátszóba. Nem volt hozzá elérhető felirat, az angolból meg ugyanannyit értettünk. Tudtam, hogy boldogabb lenne, ha valami kevésbé nyálasat választok, de – _c'est la vie, chéri,_ – ehhez volt kedvem.

Én személy szerint élveztem a filmet, de ez róla már nem volt elmondható – párszor oldalba kellett bökni, hogy ébren maradjon. Egyébként a filmben a lány neve is Eden...

– De romantikus... – mondtam, miután kikapcsolta a tévét. – Bárcsak valaki megtenné ezeket értem is. – Igyekeztem sokatmondóan Seike szemeibe nézni, de már az ágya felé vánszorgott, szóval nem láttam semmit, csak a hátát. Követtem.

– Jó éjt – ásította, és bedőlt az ágyba anélkül, hogy rám nézett volna.

– Jobbat – mondtam, és megpusziltam a homlokát. Egy pillanatig hezitált, majd utolsó erejével megfogta a fejem, és megcsókolt. _Pont, ahogy terveztem..._

Tudtam, hogy nem szép tőlem, hogy csak játszom vele, de nem én kezdtem, és most nem akartam veszteni egy férfival szemben.

– Jó éjt – vigyorogtam, mikor éreztem, ahhoz sincs ereje, hogy felüljön, és a kanapéhoz mentem. Megvártam, míg elalszik, majd a fürdőbe rohantam kimosni a számat. Nem szerettem a piercingjeit és a csókját úgy cakkom pakk. Nem volt valami jó benne.

_Pfuj, megcsókoltam valakit, akit már Kevin is megcsókolt... Undorító._

Éjfél körül zuhantam álomba, és addig aludtam, amíg csak tudtam.

**Február 15, 2014.**

Furcsa volt nem arra kelni, hogy egy kutya nyalogatja az arcom...

Mikor ma felkeltem, ő még mindig aludt. Mi több, még akkor is aludt, mikor kész lettem a rizzsel és a rántottával. Ja, és még kávét is főztem neki...

– Hé, Seike, nem vagy éhes? – kérdeztem, de csak mormogott valami, és hasra fordult. _Hah, a lustaság maga. Még Kevin is felkel, ha szólok, hogy kész a kaja..._

Megrántottam a vállam, és megnéztem az órát. Tíz óra ötven volt, így eldöntöttem, kimegyek az erkélyre felhívni Vant. Még nem voltam elég bátor, hogy Kevint hívjam.

– Hali – vette fel, és hallottam, hogy jobban érezte magát, mint tegnap.

_Talán az alvás okozta... vagy az, hogy Kev mondott neki valamit. Vagy mindkettő._

– Hali, nem keltettelek fel, ugye? – kérdeztem azonnal.

– Nem, nem, két órája fent vagyok. Egyébként, miért hívsz?

– Áh, nem is tudom, csak tudni akartam, hogy jól van-e, talán...

– Nem tudom, még alszik. De Luna már evett, nyugodj meg.

– És veletek mi van?

– Valójában nem találtam semmi félkész kaját itthon, szóval még nincs reggeli...

– Hhh – sóhajtottam. Tudtam, hogy nem tud semmi ehetőt készíteni... na, de ennyire?

– Figyelj, nem akarsz hazajönni, és...?

– Nem tudom, nem tudom... – kémleltem körül, és mivel láttam, hogy Seike még horkol az ágyán, döntöttem. – Várj tíz percet és ott leszek – mondtam, majd letettem. Szerencsére fel voltam öltözve, mert nem akartam, hogy Seikének mocskos gondolatai legyenek, mikor meglátja a meztelen lábaimat nappal.

Vettem a pénztárcám, hívtam egy taxit és hazasiettem. Van oda meg vissza volt, hogy láthat, és emlékeztetnem kellett, hogy maradjon csöndben, míg Kevin alszik. Főzés közben elmeséltem neki, hogy váltam Kevin kamubarátnőjévé, és a tervem, hogy tönkreteszem Seike életét – vagy legalább összetörni a szívét – és megegyeztünk, hogy ezt érdemli ahelyett, hogy kiteregessük a szennyesét.

– Ó, mit gondolsz, _ő_ mit szólna ehhez? – kérdezte, miközben harapott a szendvicsemből.

– Halványlila gőzöm sincs. Egyáltalán. De remélem, nem fog érte utálni. Nem egy tipikus bosszúálló-típus, én sem, de nem tudok ölbe tett kézzel várni, vagy mosolyogni, mintha mi se történt volna. Történt, és muszáj tennünk valamit, ha a felettes hatalmak nem cselekszenek. De most fel kéne kelnem, mielőtt bármelyik felkel. Pá – mosolyogtam, és megígértettem vele, hogy nem mond semmit Kevinnek. Tudtam, hogy megállítana, csak nem mondtam el Vannak.

– Hol voltál? – vont kérdőre Seike, mikor visszaértem a lakására.

– Unatkoztam, és amúgy is kellett pár új ruha, szóval ezeket vettem – mosolyogtam, és megmutattam neki két pólót, amit amúgy otthonról hoztam.

– És ez egy óráig tartott? – Semmi kétség, nem hitt nekem.

– Tudod, meddig tart egy nőnek, hogy bevásároljon? Legközelebb gyere velem – ajánlottam.

– Szóval még egy éjszakát akarsz maradni? – vakarta meg a tarkóját.

– Tudod, hogy nem úgy értem – feleltem gyorsan, de addigra megfogta a derekam.

– Tudod, – kezdte – addig maradsz, ameddig csak szeretnél – mondta, és megcsókolt. _Uh, pfuj, pfuj, pfuj! Azok a piercingek és ez a nyálmennyiség... blőőááá, hányok..._

Az egész napot ott töltöttem, és úgy tettem, mintha élvezném, de valójában annyiszor mostam ki a szám, ahányszor csak tudtam. És ez sok volt, sokkal többször csókolt meg egy nap alatt, mint Kevin két hónap alatt. _Ó, mit is gondoltam?_

**Február 16, 2014.**

Múlt éjjel megint Seike kanapéján aludtam, de korán reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki hátulról átölel. Nem tudom, hogy a viharba volt ott még hely, de sikeresen talált.

_Ki kell találnom egy jó bosszút, vagy itt kell maradnom, és ó... nem akarok..._

Később, mikor felkeltem, épp reggelit próbált készíteni, de a tojások a serpenyőben eléggé...

– Jó reggelt, hercegnő – mosolygott, mikor látta, hogy kinyitom a szemem.

_Ó, miért érzek dezsavűt most ...?_

– Jobbat – motyogtam, és felkeltem. – Ne segítsek? – kérdeztem, és kivettem a serpenyőt a kezéből.

– Ó, talán tudnál... – mondta. – És én is segíthetek neked?

– Igen, ez esetben nyisd ki az ablakot – mondtam, miközben kidobtam a tojást. – És mosogasd ezt el, kérlek – folytattam a serpenyőt a kezébe nyomva. A konyha tele volt füsttel, de össze tudtam hozni egy újabb reggelit.

– Férfiak... – mormoltam magyarul. – Egyszerűen nem kéne hagyni, hogy főzzenek...

– Mi az? – kérdezte Seike.

– Semmi, semmi. Kész vagy már, ha? – mosolyogtam, és kaptam egy csókot. – Hé, el fogom rontani, menj arrébb, menj arrébb.

– Zavarlak? – emelte fel vigyorogva a szemöldökét.

– Igen... – suttogtam látszólag magamnak, de valójában azt akartam, hogy hallja. – Figyelj, csak reggelit akarok csinálni, okés?

– Nem szükséges – fogta meg a derekam, és közelebb hajolt az arcomhoz. Egyértelműen meg akart csókolni. – Másra vagyok éhes...

– Á... erre? – vettem elő egy nyalókát a zsebemből. – Mindig van nálam egy a biztonság kedvéért. Ki tudja, mikor leszek éhes?

– Áááh... – sóhajtott. – Most elrontottad a hangulatom. – Elvette a nyalókát, és elkezdte enni. Közben megcsináltam a tükörtojásom, és elkezdtem enni.

– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, mikor megláttam a morcos arcát. Addigra megreggeliztem.

– Van ötleted, mit akartam veled csinálni? – kérdezte.

– Nos... van. de túl éhes voltam hozzá. C'est la vie, chéri – mosolyogtam, és megpusziltam a homlokát.

– Mi? – meresztette a szemét.

– Ilyen az élet, drága – fordítottam le a francia mondatot. – Semmit nem beszélsz franciául?

– _Déjà vu, déjà vu..._ – kezdett el énekelni egy dalt. – _We were meant to be together, déjà vu, déjà vu..._

– Ezt ki énekli? – kérdeztem.

– Én – mondta komolyan.

– Nem úgy értettem, hogy most, hanem hogy általában – mondtam, mert elrontotta a viccem, amivel be akartam tapasztani a száját.

– Ez az én dalom – jelentette ki. – Egy Seremedy-dal.

– Á, szóval te vagy Yohio régi bandájának az énekese? Mondhattad volna... – mondtam, mint aki nem tudta ezelőtt. Láttam, hogy lesokkolt, így úgy éreztem, itt az idő. Amúgy is mindig a hirtelen döntések irányították az életem. – Ó, és azok a DVDk... Kev hagyta itt őket, igaz? – Úgy folytattam, mint aki mindent tud. – Ember, azt hittem, egy kicsit... izmosabb vagy. És magasabb. Á, és valaki, aki jobban csókol. De ne aggódj, a diákod jó tanuló volt, túlszárnyalta a tanárát – kacsintottam, ő pedig lefagyott. Odamentem hozzá, és megcsókoltam (az alsó ajkát picit meg is haraptam), mielőtt hazamentem.

Aznap később, mikor már mindent elmagyaráztam Kevinnek, és végül Vanessa Carinához költözött megígérve, hogy semmit nem mond neki, hallottam a hírekben, hogy Seike összeesett az utcán, és kórházba került.

**Február 23, 2014.**

Ma meglátogattuk Johanna sírját. Végre megtudtam a nevét, és meg tudtam neki köszönni, hogy életet adott annak a _fasznak_, akivel jöttem. Persze mindezt magyarul, nem akartam, hogy Kev is értse, amit mondok. Az én édesanyám sírja is ugyanebben a temetőben volt, és azt hiszem, ő is valami hasonlót csinálhatott vele japánul.

**Március 6, 2014.**

Az emberiség ma megmutatta a hülyeségét. Pontosabban Kevin mutatta meg a saját hülyeségét. Meg lett neki mondva, hogy vegye fel azokat a kibaszott kesztyűket, miközben a tűzzel _játszik_, úgy értem, a tűzlabdával, de – természetesen – nem tette, és megégette a tenyerét. Gratu, gratu... megmondtam neki, hogy legközelebb még én is tökön rúgom, ha nem bízik egy szakemberben. Áh, olyan, mintha megpróbálna fát vágni fejsze nélkül, zöldséget aprítani kés nélkül, tévét nézni elektromosság nélkül, filmet készíteni kamera nélkül, fizetni pénz nélkül, futni lábak nélkül vagy nem-acapella zenét játszani hangszerek nélkül. Amint ezeket a szidalmakat mondtam neki Skype-on, lehajtotta a fejét és megígérte, hogy legközelebb figyelmesebb lesz és kevésbé szabályszegő.

**Március 8, 2014.**

Szorítunk Kev... nem, YOHIO-ért. Nem mentem vele, mert még nem akarok vele együtt mutatkozni – úgy véltem, elég lesz majd Koppenhágában. Á, és mivel Van Carinához költözött, de a szüleinek nem volt már jegyük a döntőre (múltkor sikeresen rávette Ericet, hogy menjen vele), itt van velem. Megmutattam neki a naplóm, de egy úrihölgy volt (de kreatív szó, Atyám) és nem akart beleolvasni. Ő is szorít mellettem, mikor nem Lunát simogatja. Jó barátok lettek.

Nem, nem, nem, NEM, NEEM! NEM, nem lehet igaz! Nem tudom elhinni! KORRUPCIÓ! Az a... _nő_ kapta meg az első helyet azzal a dallal, és az én Parfé Hercegem csak második lett? Ez a szám valahogy a szerencsétlen száma lett... Picsába!

Igazából Van és én sírásban törtünk ki, mikor nem az ő nevét hallottuk, és meg kellett néznünk egy rossz romantikus filmet, fagyit majszolva, hogy jobban érezzük magunkat.

Egy üzenetet is küldtem neki, amiben írtam, hogy ne érdekelje, mert ő azén győztesem, de még nem válaszolt. Talán egy afterpartin van...

_"Kösz, tudom... de most, szabad leszek, ha kijött az albumom. Ezek a napok kicsináltak, nemde? Csók: K"_


	7. 5 - Ments Meg Nekem Egy Lélegzetet

Ötödik fejezet: Ments Meg Nekem Egy Lélegzetet

**Március 10, 2014.**

– Hali, Kev – léptem be a lakásba és tettem le a táskám, mikor hazaértem.

– Hello – üdvözölt ő is, és odajött, hogy puszit adjon az arcomra. Közben a kezem is megfogta. – Tessék, egy kis testápoló.

– Miért? – kérdeztem kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Száraz a bőröd – jelentette ki, és elkezdte bekenni a kezeim. Most sokkal férfiasabb volt az érintése, mint amikor először kezet fogtam vele – megmosolyogtatott. – Látod, máris jobb – nézett fel rám. – Örülök, hogy boldognak látlak – mondta, és megcsókolta a kezem. – Igaz, hogy a nők kivirágoznak, ha figyelmet szentelünk rájuk...

– Nem, nem erről van szó – ellenkeztem azonnal.

– Akkor? – mosolygott rám... és elővett egy tollat.

– Hé, azzal meg mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem, mikor éreztem, hogy a kezemre rajzol valamit.

– Hagyok neked egy kis időt, hogy kitaláld, mi tett boldoggá.

– És közben a kezemre kell rajzolnod?

– Persze – nevetett, és megmutatta a művét.

– _Yohio szerelme_? – olvastam a bal kezemen leevő sorokat.

– Nézd az enyém – mondta. Egy egyszerű _Yohio_ volt.

– Csodás, és most? – kérdeztem szarkasztikusan.

– Tedd a tenyered az arcod elé... így – irányította a kezem. – És egy kis haj ide... jó. Most, ne mozdulj – mondta, és, mint később észrevehettem, készített rólunk egy képet, a tenyerünkkel az arcunk helyén. – Fent van instán, bébi – mosolygott, és adott egy puszit a jobb orcámra. – Nos, mitől lettél boldog? – vigyorgott.

– Oké, nyertél – nevettem, és elkezdtem írni a másnapi leckém. Jaj, az életem egy az egyben egy rohanás lesz, amint elkezdődnek a táncpróbák...

**Március 16, 2014.**

Sajnálom, hogy pár napig megint nem írtam, épp 100-adszor szegtem meg az ígéretem. . De tanulnom kellett, holnap lesz a vizsgák első része. Atyám, baszottul ideges vagyok...

**Március 17, 2014.**

Könnyebb, mint gondoltam. Csak magával a nyelvvel voltak gondjaim! .

Holnap kezdődik a tánc, így több dolgom lesz, mint kéne...

**Március 18, 2014.**

Ma volt az első próba – persze nem mentem, mert Kev el kellett utazzon valahová a holnap megjelenő album miatt, és Luna megbetegedett, szóval el kellett vinnem az állatorvoshoz. Szerencsére sem volt semmi súlyos, csak kaptunk orvosságot, és haza is mehettünk, de – természetesen – már késő volt elmennem a próbára, így csak ledőltem a kanapéra, és végre kapcsolatba léptem annak a fanoldalnak az adminjával, amit egy hónapja találtam. Hetekig nem is gondoltam rá, de most csak eszembe jutott, hogy ezt valamikor akartam. A Seremedy feloszlásáról kértem bővebb információt, és főként Yohio és Seike kapcsolatáról.

**Március 19, 2014.**

Papa 70. születésnapja, Isten éltesse Magyarországon. Ők nem is tudják, hogy Svédországban élek; Apu temetése óta nem is beszéltem velük, így csak egy képeslapot küldtem nekik – mert nem akartam ráírni a címem. Azt hiszem, ez volt az első – és utolsó – összeköttetésem a régi és az új életem között. Nagyon remélem.

Kevin új albuma, a _Together We Stand Alone_ kijött. Meghallgattam, és örömmel összegeztem, hogy az új dalai inkább voltak rock, mint popszámok. Huncut mosollyal az arcán fogadta ezt a bókot.

**Március 20, 2014.**

Ma újabb próba, és végre össze tudtam hozni, hogy elmenjek. A tanár leszidott, hogy múltkor nem mentem, de aztán csak azt mondta, hogy XYZ párja leszek – tényleg nem emlékszem a nevére, bocsi, srác! – és elkezdtük gyakorolni a keringőt. A partnerem nagyon bénácska volt, kábé tízszer lépett a lábamra – egy szerencséje volt, hogy bakancsban voltam, így nem bántotta a lábam – de megígértem neki, hogy legközelebb én lépek az övére.

Kérdeztem Carinát és Vant a rockynkról, de azt mondták, még nem találtunk tanárt. Jellemző az osztályfőnökre...

**Március 21, 2014.**

Elértem a napló utolsó oldalát. Érdekes, majdnem egy évig tudtam használni. De most... újat kell vennem, ha folytatni akarom a naplóírást. Áh, már annyira hozzászoktam; és nem akarom abbahagyni. Holnap megyek, és veszek egy újat.

**Március 22, 2014.**

Új napló – Új élet. Nem így mondják?

Ma megkaptam az új naplóm – és még pénzt se kellett költenem rá. Hogy? Kevin játszotta a nagylelkűt – ahogy mindig.

Amint ma felébredtem, teljesen elfelejtettem, mit akartam a naplókkal. Először akkor jutott eszembe, mikor Kevin hazajött az östersundi koncertje után – már késő este volt. Volt egy kis csomag a kezében.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem, amint észrevettem.

– Jaj, ez? – kérdezett vissza kissé zavartan, majd odaadta nekem. – Csak megláttam és azonnal eszembe jutottál. De miért nem nyitod ki, ha?

– Akkor jó... – reagáltam, és elkezdtem kicsomagolni az ajándékom. Aztán megláttam, mi volt benne, és a szemeim megteltek könnyel. – Nem kellett volna...

– Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza. – Akkor visszaviszem, és valaki másnak lesz ilyen menő naplója – ragadta meg, és ha nem érintem meg a karját, biztosan visszavitte volna.

– Nem, jó ez így, köszi – mosolyogtam.

– É... én csak láttam, hogy a mostani végén jársz, és... úgy véltem, értékelnéd.

– Igen, jól gondoltad – mosolyogtam kissé zavartan. Valahogy odafigyelt rám...

– Akkor hol a jutalmam? – kérdezte pajkosan, és közelebb hajolt hozzám.

– Nos... – kezdtem, és eltoltam magamtól. – Azt hiszem, most épp nem vagyunk olyan kapcsolatban...

– De... áh, nem egész egy hónapja még flörtöltél velem – dőlt mellém a kanapéra. Nagyon zavarban volt, miután elutasítottam. De... ő is sokszor megtette velem, így nem kellett ezzel törődnöm, ugye?

– Igen, tudom, de... Jaj, hogy magyarázzam el? Sok minden történt, és... Aztán jött Seike, és csak...

– Szóval azt akarod mondani... – nézett a szemembe, miközben lehajtottam a fejem. – A lányokat szereted?! Á, mekkora szerencsétlenség! Úgy tűnik, sosem leszünk együtt...

– Igen, úgy tűnik – értettem egyet. – De ne zavarjon, a cimbid maradok – karoltam át a vállát. – És persze játszom a szerepem. Tudod, hogy jó színésznő vagyok – kacsintottam.

– Persze, hogy tudom – nevetett. – Őszintén látni akartam Seike arcát, mikor megmondtad neki, hogy tudod, hogy jártam vele!

– Fúj, ne is emlékeztess, utáltam bőáá, megcsókolni, és úgy az egész személyiségét – fűztem hozzá, de azért csatlakoztam a nevetéshez. – Hogy tudtál vele maradni, amúgy?

– Nem tudom – nézett fel a mennyezetre, és szünetet tartott. – Nem akarsz sétálni egyet?

– De – feleltem, mert úgy éreztem, mondani akar nekem valamit kint.

Melegen kellett öltöznünk, mert az idő itt... Atyám, egy éve még napozhattam volna otthon, most meg télikabátot kellett viselnem, hogy ne fázzak meg. Több, mint furi volt.

– Nézd, elkezdett esni... – nyújtottam ki a kezem, mikor kiértünk az épületből.

– _You can come under my umbrella_ _(~ bejöhetsz az esernyőm alá) _– énekelte, és először nem is értettem, mit akar, de mikor megláttam a fekete esernyőt a kezében, elmosolyodtam, és közelebb mentem hozzá. – Tessék – mondta, mikor elég közel voltam – fel kéne ezt venned, vagy az emberek felismerhetnek.

Engedelmesen felvettem a napszemüveget, amit adott, de...

– Hé, tényleg nem látok semmit! – mondtam kissé hangosabban, mint kéne.

– Csst, közel vagyok! És hozzá kell szoknod, csajom – somolygott (mostanában szokásává vált...) és belekezdtünk a sétánkba. Nem vitt messzire, úgy értem, most egy olyan helyett választott, ami Sundsvall_ban_ volt, de legalábbis nem 30 km-rel arrébb. Az előzőből okulva nem tettem fel egyetlen kérdést sem, míg oda nem értünk, mert biztosra vettem, hogy elmondja, amit tudnom kell, amint odaértünk. Hittem.

– Itt volnánk – mondta. A tengerparton voltunk. – Mikor tizenhárom voltam, be akartam vallani Melanie-nak az érzéseimet egy nappal a születésnapja előtt. Adtam neki egy levelet, amiben boldog születésnapot kívántam neki, és megírtam a helyet és az időt... és hogy legyen pontos. Pont itt volt, fél hétkor. Tudtam, hogy a szülei elengedik, ha tudják, hogy velem lesz, de nem jött. Magammal hoztam a gitárom, és egy banális szerelmes dalt, amit neki írtam, de nem jött. Még tizenegy szál vörös rózsám is volt, de mégsem jött. Összetörte a szívem.

Némán hallgattam a történetet. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy még egyszer ilyen őszinte lesz velem, és főleg érzelmekről.

– A virágokat egy idős hölgynek adtam, miközben hazamentem. – miközben beszélt, egy padot nézett. Biztos ott várt rá, azt hiszem. – Ő legalább tudta értékelni. – Most felém fordult, amitől majdnem hátraugrottam.

– Hé, te, ne mozogj olyan gyorsan! – szidtam le, de ő csak vigyorgott. _Most jön a fontos rész..._ – gondoltam.

– Te írod a könyvem, igaz? – Bólintottam. – Azt kérdezted, mit szerettem benne. Nos... az eleje, hogy bezárkózva éltem... Igaz. A saját kis világomban éltem, és nem engedtem be senkit, vagy csak részben. Először... tetszett, hogy azt akarta, játsszak a bandájukban, és később is ő védett, ha a többiek durvák voltak. És... mindig olyan szerelmekről mesélt, amik beteljesültek. Főként a saját kapcsolatairól, de ezt nem tudtam, csak azt hittem, ott találja ki ezeket a történeteket. Nekem elég volt, hogy olyan emberekről hallhattam, akik boldog kapcsolatban éltek. Mindezért hálás voltam. És... valahogy ez a hála átfordult megismerni akarásba, és hasznos akartam lenni a számára; és miután megismertem a védelmezőm... valami mást kezdtem érezni. Lehet, szerelem volt, de... ha irántad szerelmet érzek, az iránt, aki mindig ellök magától... nem tudom. Talán csak hálát és tinédzser-fanatizmust éreztem, és ezt kevertem össze a szerelemmel. Talán irántad sem érzek szerelmet, csak igyekszem játszani a szerepem. Vagy csak azért csinálom ezt, mert egy olyan makacs... Nem, miket beszélek? Úgy szeretlek, mint a nővéremet, és... én csak... szeretem, hogy csini vagy, és kedves, és hálás vagyok, hogy elfogadtad ezt a munkát, és a családomat – és engem – szórakoztattál, még ha néha úgy is érezted, utállak. É... én igazából irigy voltam rád, mert téged mindenki szeretett, és tudod, hogy féltékeny vagyok a húgom szeretetére; és mikor mérges is voltam rád – az tudtál maradni, aki vagy. Én... csak meg akarom köszönni mindazt, amit értem tettél. Nem mindenki lenne képes ezt jól csinálni.

– Ez úgy hangzik, mintha el akarnál küldeni. Tervezed? – kérdeztem félkomolyan.

– Nem, nem, erre ne is gondolj! Csak őszinte-napot tartottam...

– Már tudom, mit láttál benne. Köszönöm. De...

– De? – meresztette rám a szemeit.

– De én sajnos nem láttam benne ezeket az értékeket, sajnálom.

– Ne zavarjon, a hírnév elvette az eszét. – Most a tenger hullámait nézte. – Nem úgy értem, hogy engem nem változtatott kissé meg, de szinte ugyanaz maradtam, mint előtte. De ő még arrogánsabb és utasítgató lett, azt hitte, hírnévvel és pénzzel lehet igazi tiszteletet és szeretetet venni. Mindig is ezekre vágyott, tudom. Ahogy mindnyájan. De azt hiszem, a színjátékod lehozta a felhők tetejéről, és... Most megpróbál majd még magasabbra ugrani, mert nem akarja, hogy bárki kiragadja a komfortzónájából. Nem az én hibám, hogy nem tudja elfogadni, ha megverik...

– Igazán... érzelmes volt. – Most rám nézett. – De élve megfagyok itt, ha nem megyünk haza gyorsan...

– Miért nem öltöztél fel? Jaj, te lány... – mondta, és elkezdte levenni a kabátját.

– Nem, meg fogsz fázni, és egyénekes nem fázhat meg; jó lesz így; csak menjünk haza azonnal – hadartam, és elfogadta a döntésem.

Miközben mentünk hazafelé, olyan rossz vicceket mondtam neki, mint például _Miért a mínusz öt a legjobb orvosság? Mert az egyből hat!_ vagy _Feldobjuk: fehér, leesik: piros. Mi az? Menyasszony!_, satöbbi. Nem voltak valami viccesek, de amúgy is csak azt akartam, hogy pihenjen kicsit. Még nem tudtam, hogy inkább nekem kellene a pihenés...

**Március 24, 2014.**

Miért kell mindig a címlapokon szerepelned? Ha? És tegnap még csak nem is említette, mekkora egy...

Elmagyarázom, szerintem mi történt: mivel nem ő fog menni azt Eurovíziós Dalfesztiválra, az emberek és a média kevesebb figyelmet szentel rá az új albuma ellenére is, így egy botrányt kellett csapniuk, hogy megtartsák a hírnevét. De, hogy nem ad autogramot akárkinek... Mi vagy te, egy tinisztár, vagy mi? Á, ember, még soha nem hallottam nevetségesebb botrányról... De legalább kiderült, ki igazi YOHIO-fan, és ki csinálta divatból. Biztosra veszem, sokan annak is örülnének, ha élőben látnák. Egyébként, a hírnév világában élve egyre jobban és jobban észreveszem, mennyire ki vannak előre tervelve a dolgok. Nincs annyi improvizáció, mint ahogy az tűnik, minden szigorú forgatókönyv szerint történik.

Más. Mikor ma beértem az iskolába, megdöbbentő hír fogadott: a táncpartneremet autóbaleset érte – egy _csöppet_ frusztrált ez –, és nagy eséllyel nem fog tudni többet lábra állni. Mikor meghallottam, leültem a földre. Lesokkolt. Részben, mert valaki, akit frissen ismertem meg, megsérült, és részben, mert így esélyem sem maradt, hogy hercegnőnek öltözzek, és keringőzhessek az „első bálomon".

Szinte egész nap el voltam varázsolva; minden rossz emlékem visszatért. Dániel arca. Apu arca. Az a bizonyos nap az iskolában. Anyu arca és hangja, mikor elmondta, mi történt. Azelőtt soha nem láttam akkora elkeseredést. És a temetés. Apu minden régi és új barátja, és a kollégái, még a főnöke is eljött Dani barátaival és az osztálytársainkkal. Bár nem szerette férfiként, de kedvelte, és a hirtelen halála, valamint a fiuké összetörte. Én is elvesztettem a legjobb barát-testvéremet, az egyetlen fiút, akit kérdezhettem a férfiakról. Még a koporsójukra is emlékeztem. A virágokra – vörös rózsa és azálea – amit rájuk dobtam. Mindenre.

Mindezek a képek táncoltak a szemem előtt. Nem igazán tudtam, merre vagyok, és még kevésbé, mit csinálok. Akkoriban csak fel akartam ébredni ebből a hosszú, rossz álomból, de azóta rájöttem, a valóságban élek, szóval azt se remélhettem, hogy _time would come to set me free__ (= az idő majd jön, hogy meggyógyítson)_ – hogy stílszerű legyek. Százszor és még egyszer csuktam be a szemem, de ezeket a képeket láttam, és ha a töri tanár nem engedett volna ki a mosdóba fél kettőkor, megőrültem volna. Fel akartam hívni Kevet, hogy vigyen el a gondolataimtól, és terelje el a figyelmem valamivel. Az ujjam a "hívás" gombon volt, mikor megint átgondoltam: ha megkérném, hogy jöjjön el, félbe kéne hagynia egy időre a munkáját, és az egész iskola megtudná, hogy én vagyok a titokzatos barátnő – zaklatnának, és olyan dolgokat csinálnának, amiket le sem tudok képzelni. Ezt nem akartam, szóval végül úgy döntöttem, mégsem hívom fel. Persze nem én lettem volna, ha véletlen nem csörgetem meg.

– Igen? – egy ismeretlen férfihang kérdezte.

– Ki vagy? – kérdeztem csodálkozva. Senki nem lehetett a Desaiha-ból, sem Kevin vagy Tommy, az ő hangjukat ismertem.

– Én vagyok ennek a számnak a tulajdonosa, és te?

– Ne szórakozz, ez Kevin száma – válaszoltam. _Valaki ellophatta a telefonját? _– De várj, nem írt semmit? Ha?

– Hali – mondta egy ismerősebb hang. – Bocsi, Seb nem tudta, hogy te vagy az.

– Á, szia – mondtam megkönnyebbülve. – De miért nem vagyok beírva a telefonodba?

– Benne vagy, csak valahogy lerejtetted a számod. De miért hívtál? Nem kéne iskolában lenned?

– Á, semmi, csak véletlen hívtalak – mondtam.

– Szóval tudni akartad, hogy élek-e, és hogy mit csinálok, igaz? – nevetett.

– Mondhatnánk – mosolyogtam. Nem akartam a problémáimmal zaklatni, már a létezésem is elég nagy baj volt neki.

– Amúgy dolgozom – folytatta. – Nem akarod megnézni, hogy próbálunk a turnéra?

– Á, tényleg, teljesen elfelejtettem – mondtam, és mivel így volt indokom letenni, kihasználtam – akkor hagylak titeket dolgozni, szia – mondtam, és meg akartam nyomni a vörös gombot a kijelző alatt. Minden, amit azután hallottam, hogy elmozdítottam a telefont a fülemtől egy halk mondat volt, ami nagyon hasonlított a _szeretlek_-re.

_Hmm... talán tényleg szeret?_

Ezután a hívás után sóhajtva leültem a földre. Hideg volt, de nem érdekelt, mert valahogy le kellett hűtenem az agyam.

_Mit tegyek most? Meglátogassam a kórházban? Nem, még annak az épületnek a közelébe sem tudok menni. És mi lesz a tánccal? Tényleg az esküvőmig kell várnom, hogy hercegnő lehessek, vagy mi? Meg sem fogok házasodni, soha nem fogom összekötni az életem egy nővel, csak távolabb akartam kerülni Kevintől és minden más férfitől is. Idén lehettem volna hercegnő a régi iskolámban – de most ezt az egyetlen lehetőségem is elvették._

Ordítottam egyet, mielőtt felkeltem és visszavánszorogtam órára.

A délutánból fennmaradó időt a próbateremben töltöttem a srácokkal, és próbáltam nem kimutatni az érzéseimet. Kevin úgy tűnt, élvezi, amit csinál, és nem akartam elrontani a hangulatát az enyémmel.

– Hé, bocs azért, amit tettem – ült mellém Seb, miután a banda eljátszotta a You're The One-t. – nem tudtam, ki az, és... – hezitált egy ideig.

– Tudom – feleltem. – Én is ugyanezt tettem volna, mert meg kell védenünk a rajongóitól.

– Szar híresnek lenni – dőlt mellém a kanapén. – Szóval örülök, hogy csak egy barát vagyok, aki elrejtőzhet az árnyékban; ez sokkal könnyebb.

– Jó neked, én a barátnőjét kell játsszam. De ő jobban tudná az enyémet – kuncogtam.

– Jó ötlet, meg fogom kérni Evet, hogy adja neki a melltartót, amit karácsonykor viseltem – csatlakozott. – Támogatom az ötletet – mondta végül, és adott egy pacsit. – Megint hordhatná azokat a szexi ruhákat, mint régen.

– Először biztosan érdekesen festett bennük – gondolkoztam el.

– Bizony – értett egyet Seb. – De a barátom volt, így nem említettem. Tudod, mennyire meg tud sértődni.

– Igen, tudom – mosolyogtam. – De ha a helyedben lettem volna, nem bírtam volna megállni, hogy megkérjem, legyen a barátnőm, csak egyszer.

– Hé, nem láttad, mikor először jött kisminkelve iskolába – folytatta. – Mindenki ilyesmiket mondott neki, és sokan lelkileg is bántalmazták. Azzal vádolták, hogy meleg, vagy transzszexuális... és még csak tizenkét évesek voltunk!

– Hagyd el, tizenegy voltam, mikor elkezdtem Tokio Hotelt hallgatni, és egy barátom azt mondta nekem, hogy egy leszbikus emo vagyok, aki vagdossa az ereit – mondtam, miközben a fiúkat néztem, akik még mindig zenéltek. – Nem is tudta, mit jelent, de én igen, és fájt.

– Nem tűnik úgy, hogy élveznéd itt – mondta később. – Jobb szeretnél _csinálni_ vele _valamit_, ugye? – bökött oldalba somolyogva.

– Héé – nevettem. – Nos, igen, szeretném abban a szituációban látni... – egyeztem bele.

– Á, milyen perverz lány! Belezúgtál, vagy mi?

– ...veled, édes – nevetem, és finoman fejbe vágtam.

– Mikre gondolsz...! – nézett fel rám csodálkozva.

– Oké, oké, tudom, sokat akartam... – mondtam, és amint láttam megnyugodni, befejeztem a gondolatmenetem. – ... de légyszi, a videót, amit csináltok, amint lehet, küldjétek el nekem.

Nem tudott erre a mondatomra semmit sem felelni, csak tátott szájjal bámult rám.

– De kérlek, légy seme, nem akarom látni, amint az uke-chanom megbasz egy férfit, és ő, tudod, szereti, mikor felteszem a seprűnyelet...

– Hé, hé, miről beszéltek? – ült mellénk Kev. Már befejezték egy másik dal gyakorlását, és azt hiszem, hallotta a seprűnyeles mondatom...

– Á, csak mondtam neki, hogy basszon meg téged lisztes fasszal szárazon, és addig tekergesse a seggedben, míg a bunda rá nem sül – mondtam halálos komolysággal.

– Nem vagy megint egy kicsit perverz? – nevetett. – Nézd, megijesztetted őket!

Körbenéztem, és szélesen vigyorogva elkönyveltem magamnak egy győzelmet.

– Legközelebb ne beszélj nekik a hálószobatitkainkról! – Próbált kacsintani, de görnyedt a röhögéstől. – Hé, srácok, minden oké, csak vicceltünk, tudjátok, hogy én hordom a nadrágot...

– A vasalódeszkától a szekrényig – nevettem Kevinnel, és a többiek félve csatlakoztak. – Hé, mi tényleg csak vicceltünk, észre se vegyétek – mondtam, hogy megnyugtassam a lelkük.

– Ha nem látnám, hogy vannak melleid, azt hinném, fiú vagy – mondta Fredrik.

– C'est la vie, chéri – rántottam vállat.

– Hé, ne nevezd drágámnak – nézett rám féltékenyen Kevin.

– Nem vetted még észre, hogy mindenkit drágámnak, édesnek vagy cicának hívok, Drága? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Mint egy öreg házaspár, nem? – suttogta a többiek felé Warcus.

– Hallottam ám – mondtam, és gyilkos mosollyal vigyorogtam rájuk.

– Hé, srácok, jobb, ha tudjátok, hogy csak egy leszbikus színésznő – jelentette ki Kevin, amint rájuk nézett – szóval csak barátok vagyunk. De nem akarsz most gyakorolni? – vigyorgott, és közel hajolt az arcomhoz.

– Miket ki nem találsz, van elég időnk, hogy bemutass engem a nagyközönségnek, ha? – kérdeztem, és eltoltam magamtól.

– Láttátok? A nagy Yohio ki lett kosarazva – nevetett Fred, és belebokszolt Kev vállába. – Gyere, haver, zenéljünk.

– Okés, okés – kelt fel, és visszament a mikrofonjához. – Trix, melyik a kedvenc számod az új albumról? – kérdezte, amint odaért.

– Hát... – dadogtam zavartan. – nem memorizáltam még mindet, de... a Rocket nyomot hagyott bennem.

– Vágom – mondta, és elkezdte felkonferálni a számot, amit játszani fognak. – És most, a szám, amit a szívem csücske legjobban szeret erről az albumról, ami arról szól, hogy éreztem, mielőtt újra találkoztunk, és hogy változtatott meg: Rocket! – kiáltotta, és a zenekar elkezdte játszani a dallamot. Hamarosan énekelte: _Chasing shadows in the darkness__... (=árnyak kergetése a sötétségben)_ és a szám engedély nélkül is elmosolyodott – szerettem ezt a paradoxont a szövegben, költőivé tette.

Észrevette-e, vagy sem, de jobbá tette a napom a viselkedésével – de ha továbbra is így cselekszik, egy idő után fárasztóvá fog válni. Megérthetné, hogy nem akarok semmit tőle, én is ezt tettem, mikor megtudtam, hogy homoszexuális, pedig már bele voltam esve. Á, Atyám, úgy érzem, én vagyok a férfi a kapcsolatunkban...

**Március 25, 2014.**

Újabb próba ma, a tanárok nem hagyják, hogy lazsáljunk, csak mert egyikünkkel baleset történt. Ah, az ofőnk végre talált valakit, aki megtaníthatja, hogyan zúzzunk rock'n'roll-t táncolva. Mivel ez volt az első próba, nem igazán volt szükségünk a partnereinkre – nekem nem is volt, mert többen vagyunk lányok az osztályban. Óra után a tanár azt mondta, bármelyik fiatalabb tanulót, vagy öregdiákot megkérhetek, hogy legyen a párom, de... de nem is ismerek egyet sem! Csak Kevint, de az túlontúl fura lenne, és el se vállalná.

**Március 27, 2014.**

Megint gyakorlás... Atyám, tényleg nem viccelik el... de mivel nincs párom, úgy döntöttem, nem megyek, hanem inkább iszom egy cappuccinot valahol a belvárosban. Egyedül akartam tölteni a délutánom, egy kis barna folyadékkal a csészémben – de persze Isten nem hagyta, és küldött valakit, aki tíz perc alatt fel tudott vidítani.

– Ó, édes istenem, ki játssza a depis kurvát az orrom előtt? – üdvözölt, és leült, nem kérve az engedélyem. Bátor.

– Szívódj fel, Seb – válaszoltam. – Nincs hangulatom a vicceidhez.

– De mi történt? – hajolt közelebb az arcomhoz. – Fiatal vagy, erős, és még csak nem is kell olyan keményen tanulnod, mint nekem a gimiben. Kibaszottul nyerő típus vagy.

– Adjak egy listát a gondjaimról? – erőltettem egy mosolyt az arcomra.

– Ne, de rendelhetnél nekem egy kávét, kedvem van hozzá – mondta.

– Biztos vagy? – kérdeztem. – Vigyáznod kéne a szíved egészségére

– Csak mint neked... – mondta mellékesen.

– Mi? – kérdeztem vissza. _Jól hallottam volna?_

– Semmi, de ha nem hagyod, hogy kávézzak, akkor adj egy kortyot a tiedből – mondta, és már ivott is, mielőtt elmondhattam volna, hogy...

– Aucs, mi ez, olyan csípős, hogy nem bírom lenyelni! – mondta, amint megtette. _Milyen hazudós..._

– Djevocska – mondtam, és ittam. – Ja, elég erős – értettem egyet.

– Mi? – nézett fel rám. – Ne nevezz lánynak!

– Miért? Minden kis picsa meg bírja inni, te meg nem? Úgy érzem, baj van veled – kacsintottam, és mindketten elkezdtünk kuncogni.

– Te lány, megcsináltad a napom – bokszolt a vállamba. – De most, mondd meg, melyik pöcs miatt vagy szomorú, és én...

– Ne, Seb, kösz, épp elég baja van nélküled is – nyugtattam le. – De köszi.

– Hé, ha Yoh... úgy értem Kevin volt, akkor herén fogom rúgni – mondta, és újabbat kortyolt az italomból. – Egy csinos nőt elszomorítani az egyik legnagyobb bűn. És amúgy sem használja őket, igaz? Akkor mondjuk kikötözhetnénk egy fához, és levághatnánk. Röhögnék, ha látnám a saját golyóival a kezében.

– Jó, most fejezzük be – nyomtam a kezem a szájához.

– Akkor beszélj a problémádról – mondta.

– Miért tenném?

– Figyelj, Kevin látta otthon, hogy nem érzed jól magad, de nem akarta nyíltan megkérdezni, így megkért, hogy puhatoljam ki. Attól tartott, vele van bajod.

– Nem, nincs – mondtam. – Valami mástól vagyok borongós hangulatban, mostanában észre se veszem, amit csinál, így csak elutasítom.

– Néha a figyelem felhívásait kéne... vagy... nem, a fejét kéne lecsapni – nevetett.

– Olyan kibaszottul kedves vagy vele, nem gondolod?

– 6 éves korunk óta ismerjük egymást, így nem tudunk megsértődni, ha a másik valami durvát mond – mosolygott. – Miután jó kapcsolatban vagy valakivel több, mint egy évig... valójában egy sima év után tesztelheted a barátságotokat azzal, hogy bunkóságokat mondotok egymásnak. Akik megsértődnek, nem számítanak.

– De ő igenis megteszi! Mindig, mikor mondok neki valamit, bármit, megsértődik, és egy egész délutánom rámegy a békülésre.

– Nem olyan a kapcsolatod vele, amilyet szeretne – mondta Seb. – Ilyenkor egy sértődős fasz.

– Megint témánál vagyunk... – mondtam. – Lehetne, hogy csak egy délutánt eltölthessek úgy, hogy közben nem gondolok rá? Van épp elég gondom anélkül is, hogy még egy pasi miatt aggódjak.

– Hmm, érdekesen hangzik, mesélnél még róla? – kérdezte olyan érdektelen arccal, hogy nem álltam meg, hogy ki ne eresszek egy rövid kacajt.

– Faszfej – ütöttem meg finoman a fejét és belekezdtem a történetembe. – Tudod, a sulim nagyobb eseményt akar csinálni a ballagásunkból, mint amilyen általában, így meg kell tanulnunk két táncot, amit bemutatunk a közönségnek.

– És mi a gond? – kérdezte. – Nem tudsz táncolni, vagy nem akarsz?

– A partneremnek volt egy komoly balesete, és úgy néz ki, soha többé nem tud lábra állni – mondtam, és megpróbáltam olyan nyugodt maradni, amennyire csak tudtam. – És senki mást nem ismerek az iskolából, csak az osztályom, és még kevesebb öregdiákot.

– Értem – válaszolt, és úgy tűnt, valamin nagyon gondolkozik.

– Épp fél óra múlva lesz próbánk, de én inkább idejöttem. Nem akartam táncolni látni azokat a lányokat, akikről tudom, hogy hamarosan hercegnők lesznek.

– Miféle két tánccal fogtok előrukkolni? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Keringő és rocky – mondtam azon gondolkozva, vajon mit akarhat

– Oké – mondta pár másodperc hezitálás után. – Gyere – ragadta meg a csuklóm, és elkezdett kifelé húzni az épületből.

– Hé, legalább hadd igyam meg a cappuccinóm – húztam ki a kezem az övéből, és megtettem.

– Most gyere – ragadta meg újra a csuklóm, és nem engedte el, amíg az iskolámhoz nem értünk.

– Mit keresünk itt? – kérdeztem, miközben befelé mentünk az épületbe.

– Érezd magad megtisztelve, mert felajánlom a szolgálataimat – mosolygott, és elmentünk a tornaterembe. Senki nem volt bent, mikor bementünk – épp mindenki öltözött.

– De táncoltál már? – kérdeztem, miközben felnéztem rá. Egy padon ültünk.

– Nem, de ilyen szomorúnak látni téged felhúzott – bökött oldalba. – Félre ne érts, de mint már mondtam, elszomorítani egy csinos nőt egyike a legnagyobb bűnöknek – vigyorgott. – és te khm... Kevin _barátja_ vagy – hangsúlyozta a "barát" szót – és tudod, az ő barátai az én barátaim.

– Kösz, megmentettél az őrülettől – öleltem meg.

– Miért olyan fontos ez neked egyébként? – kérdezte.

– Tudod, minden nő hercegnő akar lenni, még ha nem is vallják be. Ha nem akarnak, nem is igazi nők. De mivel soha nem házasodom meg, és ez a két lehetőség is el lett véve tőlem, pedig teljesen beleéltem magam...

– És mi a helyzet a rocky-val? – tette fel a kérdést.

– Én ajánlottam – mosolyogtam, de biztos meglátta szomorúságom, mert megölelt.

– Maradj erős, minden rendben lesz – mondta, és megsimogatta a hajam, majd ott ültünk csendben.

– Kit nem látok... – jött be Ellie, és így köszöntött. – Goth, hogy találhattál valakit, aki elvállalta, hogy a partnered lesz?

– Vigyázz vele – suttogta a fülembe Seb. – Veszélyes.

– Nem mondod – súgtam vissza. – Az osztálytársam.

– Anyukátok nem tanította meg, hogy illetlen sugdolózni társaságban? – Nyílt támadás ellenem.

– Jaj, de hideg van idebent – néztem Sebbie-re, aki egy csodálkozó arccal ajándékozott meg. – És a szél is olyan hangosan fúj. Gyere, keressünk egy melegebb helyet – álltam fel, és mentem egy sarokba a partneremmel.

– Mit csináltál, meg fog minket ölni – kuncogott, amint megálltunk.

– Azt mondod, de közben röhögsz – csatlakoztam.

– Nem tudom abbahagyni; Jesszus, valaki figyelmen kívül hagyta, nem, valójában beszólt Ellie "Miss Isteni Cukiság" Jansennek... ez egy új jelenség, kérlek, csak így tovább – bokszolt a vállamba olyan erősen, hogy összegörnyedtem.

– Hé, ne verj, vagy nem tudok majd táncolni! – nevettem büszkén. Igen, megmondtam neki, amit meg kellett; amit néha mások akartak.

– Nem zavarna, mert utálok táncolni.

– Akkor miért ajánlottad fel?

– Láttam, hogy kell a segítségem – kezdte. – És ezzel be is akartam mutatni Kevinnek. Többet kéne veled foglalkoznia.

– Higgy nekem, még többet is tesz, mint kéne – mondtam ismét szomorkodva.

– Csajszi, nem tudod, mit akarsz – felelte, és megpörgetett. – De legalább tudsz a tengelyed körül forogni, szóval nem lesznek komoly gondok.

– Ember láttad már, hogyan kell rockyzni? – kérdeztem.

– Nem, de ma megláthatom? – vigyorgott.

– Persze – feleltem gyorsan, és nem mondtam el neki, hogy legalább háromszor fel kell majd emelnie.

Egy ideig az osztálytársaimról beszélgettünk, akik épp bejöttek – mind minket bámultak és ujjal mutogattak ránk; talán észrevették, hogy ő Kevin legjobb barátja? Na, mindegy.

Az ajtó mellettünk kinyílt, és az ofőnk jött be. Először csak bámult rám, mert nem gondolta, hogy eljövök, aztán felfedezte a partnerem.

– Mr. Lun... – kezdte fennhangon, de mindketten úgy néztünk rá, hogy inkább nem folytatta. – Mit keres itt? – kérdezte sokkal halkabban.

– Én vagyok Beatrix partnere – vigyorgott, és úgy döntött, ez egy befejezett társalgás. – Trix, mit csinálsz a próba után? – fordult hozzám.

– Hmm, nem tudom, talán csak hazamegyek, és pihenek – feleltem. – Miért, együtt akarsz csinálni velem valamit?

– Nos, megnézhetnénk egy filmet... – kezdte, és láttam, amint azt nézi, ahogy az osztályfőnököm elmegy a mikrofonállványhoz. – Á, mennyire utálom – mondta, amit odaért.

– Mi a baj vele?

– A matektanárom volt, és soha nem voltam jó benne. Mindig próbálkoztam, de rossz jegyeket adott, így végül feladtam a tanulást.

– Értem – válaszoltam.

– De úgy tűnik, téged még jobban kedvel, mint engem – suttogta.

– Látott és hallott már érdekes dolgokat csinálni, és úgy tűnik, nem szereti, hogy a dolgozatokat húsz perccel hamarabb befejezem, és csak ott ülök, látványosan unatkozva. És az is, hogy középiskolai képleteket használok, zavarja.

– Diákok – zengett a nő hangja keresztül a légen. – Mivel Beatrix talált magának másik párt, a kívánságotok teljesül, és én is táncolhatok majd veletek; a partnerem Hans. Ez minden, amit be szerettem volna jelenteni – mondta, rémisztően elégedetten ránk nézve, és a tánctanárnak adta a mikrofont.

– Mi? – nézett rám csodálkozva Seb. – Őt is választhattad volna?

– Nem is tudtam erről, és bárhogy számolok, nem jó. Többen vagyunk lányok...

– Oké, hagyjuk, felajánlottam szolgálataimat, így be fogom fejezni. Sok szerencsét, nagyon rossz vagyok benne – mosolygott.

– Dettó, és bakancsot is viselek – feleltem, és mindketten elkezdtünk kuncogni.

– Szóval így fogjátok a lány kezét – mutatta a tanár, miközben Seb és én beszélgettünk. – És egy, két, há, négy, egy, két, há, négy. Most ti. Egy, két, há, négy – számolt, nekünk pedig jól kellett lépnünk.

Igazából Seb jobb táncosnak bizonyult, mint bármelyikünk várta volna. Jól összeszoktunk, és jöttünk ki egymással. A próba után tényleg együtt mentünk haza, és csak akkor ment el, mikor becsuktam az ajtót.

– Mit csináltál a Lyukasfülűvel? – kérdezte Kev, amint hátrafordultam.

– Lyukasfülű? Jó hangzik, megtartom – mutattam neki "lájk"-jeleket.

– Szóval mit csináltatok együtt ennyi ideig? – kérdezte megint egy kicsit dühösebben.

– Te állítottad rám, én csak kihasználom ezt – kezdtem el látványosan játszani a hajammal.

– Hé, hé, nem azt mondtad, hogy leszbikus vagy? – ragadta meg a karom. – Vagy csak távolabb akartál kerülni tőlem és közelebb hozzá?

– Milyen nevetséges vagy – nevettem, és leráztam magamról a karját. – Figyelj. Én tényleg nem akarok semmit se tőled, sem más férfitól. Csak meglátott egy kávézóban, ahol lógtam ahelyett, hogy táncpartner nélkül mentem volna próbálni, és felajánlotta, hogy majd ő lesz. A gyakorlás tartott ennyi ideig, ne féltékenykedj.

– Szóval emiatt voltál elhavazva mostanában, igaz?

– Igaz.

– Elmondhattad volna... vagy megkérhettél volna... – Az arca kivirágzott,mikor ezt mondta.

– Ez a második nevetséges mondatod egy percen belül; nem unod még? Atyám, milyen gyerekes vagy...

– De te szereted a gyerekes férfiakat, nem? – fogta meg a derekam.

– Az a múlt, most hagyj békén, házit kell írnom...

– Egy kis biológia gyakorlat...? – csókolta meg a nyakam ott, ahol tudta, hogy szeretem. – Segíthetek.

– Ha ennyire akarsz segíteni, hagyom – mondtam. – Tessék, írj egy esszét arról, a második világháború hogyan változtatta meg azt, ahogyan a művészek alkotnak. Nekem nincs kedvem.

– Héé – kiáltott rám. – Azt hiszed, ezt velem is eljátszhatod? Nem vagyok Seike, aki kihasználja mások hírnevét, én Yohio vagyok, egy nemzetközileg elismert és imádott fénylő csillag.

– Akkor mi van? És légy óvatos, ha így haladsz, hamarosan fakuló csillag leszel.

– Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

– Méretezd át az XXL-es arcod M-esre, mert a való életben a lányok nem az arrogáns seggfejekre buknak, mint a doramákban, hanem az érzelmes és megindító férfiakra.

– Akkor miért zúgtál belém, ha? – ölelt meg ismét.

– Jól mondod, múltban, és ne kezelj úgy, mintha még mindig így lenne. Más voltál, és amúgy is csak botlás volt. El akarom felejteni – suttogtam, amint elfordultam és leültem.

– Akkor miért nem fogod a cuccod, és mész? – kérdezte dühösen. – Ne csábíts!

– Hidd el, azt akarom, de, á, mi a baj? – néztem rá, mintha nem tudnám a választ. – Aláírtam egy kibaszott szerződést, ami hozzád láncol! – kiabáltam.

– MICSODA? – nézett rám kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Te tényleg azt hitted, hogy önként és dalolva viseltem el a gyerekes viselkedésed az elmúlt pár napban? Most kurvára szívatsz? Hol a kandi kamera? – inkább mondtam, mint kértem, hogy mutassa meg.

– É... én... meddig tart a szerződés? – kérdezte végül. Nem tudott bocsánatot kérni.

– Július 12 – válaszoltam. – Vagy ha találsz egy _valódi_ barátnőt hamarabb. De nem tudom, miért azt a napot választotta...

– A születésnapom – felelte.

– Á, szóval ez az ok. Ha én, a tökéletes párod, az Angyal, aki kihúzott a depresszióból, az születésnapodon hagy el, _az_ újra egy nagy botrány lenne, és a média rád fókuszálna, még ha nem is érdemled meg.

– Vagy – kezdett bele az ő ötletébe, ami (meg kell mondanom) sokkal optimistább volt az enyémnél. – Talán megint belém esel, és a kapcsolatunk folytatása lesz a születésnapi ajándékom.

– Hülyeség – nevettem, és elkezdtem írni a leckém. – Írjak a magyarokról is, vagy csak a svédekről? – kérdeztem magamtól.

– Lesz holnap egy koncertem Koppenhágában. Szeretnél eljönni? – kérdezte fél órával később.

– Igen, de hatig óráim vannak – feleltem fel sem nézve a füzetemből. – Sok szerencsét, és ne félts; kérd meg inkább Sebastiant, hogy jöjjön ide, és figyeljen rám.

– Hé, mondtam, hogy ne kezdj ki vele, rendben? És nem is tud táncolni, miért akarod mégis őt partnernek? – kérdezte féltékenykedve.

_El is felejtettem, milyen cukik a férfiak, mikor a nőjüket féltik. Á, milyen imádnivaló... Nem, Trixi, erősnek kell maradnod!_

– Mert a barátom, és, ahogy ő mondta, te nem teheted ezt meg, így felajánlja a szolgálatait helyetted. Szükségem volt rá, így elfogadtam. Elégedett vagy?

– Meg akarom nézni a fellépéseteket – mondta, s miután adott egy puszit a homlokomra, elment zuhanyozni, és pihenni. Nem telt bele tízpercbe, és üzenetet kaptam Sebtől:

_"Hallom, szeretnéd, ha holnap megnéznék veled egy filmet. Drámát vigyek, vagy vígjátékot?_

_S"_

Megmosolyogtatott, és Kevin is, aki amint tudta, informálta, mert meg akart engem védeni. Mondtam Sebbie-nek, hogy hozhat bármit, ami nem horror, aztán csak ezt írtam az én gyerekes és féltékeny és sértődős lakótársamnak:

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, hime-sama!"_

– Szívesen – hallottam a szobájából. – De légyszi, szokj le arról, hogy japánul írsz nekem! Ugyanazon a nyelven akarok válaszolni, de tudom, hogy nem értenéd! És most fejezd be a kibaszott leckéd, és menj aludni! Zavar, hogy még mindig fent vagy.

– Oké, már csinálom is mindkettőt! Jó éjt – mondtam, és úgy döntöttem, a matekot majd holnap befejezem.

**Március 28, 2014.**

Sikeresen véghez tudtam vinni a házi feladat befejezését, mielőtt az óra elkezdődött, és iskola után megkértem Vanessát, hogy jöjjön velem haza, mert egyáltalán nem emlékeztem Seb látogatására. Úgy döntöttünk, veszünk jégkrémet, és együtt írunk házit. Felajánlottam, hogy veszünk sört is, de mivel egy teljes rekesz olcsóbb volt, hatot vettünk. Persze nem terveztük mindet elfogyasztani, mert tudtam, milyen Van, mikor részeg, és se nem akartam péntekesti buliba menni, se intim kapcsolatba kerülni a barátnőmmel.

Épp lépcsőztünk felfelé a cuccainkkal, mikor megláttunk valakit napszemüvegben, sapkában a falnak dőlni a lakásunk mellett. Nem lehetett Kevin, mert ő már éjjel, mikor aludtam, elment a dán fővárosba.

– Hello lányok – mondta Sebbie hangja. – Nyissam az ajtót?

– Ki...? – kérdezte Van, mikor megpillantotta.

– Igen, tessék, a kulcs – mondtam Sebnek, aki kinyitotta az ajtót. Bementünk, és letettük a cuccainkat. – Hé, pöcs, teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy jössz – üdvözöltem.

– Semmi baj, de ahogy látom, hoztál nekem sört – vette el a rekeszt.

– Hé – kiáltott rá Vanessa.

– Oké, ti ketten kaphattok egy dobozzal – mondta, és leült a kanapéra a kincsével.

– Mit keres itt? – suttogta Vanessa. – És ki ő?

– Ő Sebastian, Kevin legjobb barátja. Tegnap megígérte, hogy eljön, és nézünk egy filmet, szóval itt van.

– Atyám, egy férfi, aki betartja a szavát! – mondta kicsit hangosabban, mint ahogy előtte beszélt, és láttam, hogy olvad, mint cukor a meleg vízben.

– Gyere, Van, meg kell írnunk a leckét, mielőtt elmegyünk a buliba, amit mondtál.

– Milyen buli? – kérdezett vissza.

– Tudod – mondtam fennhangon – ahol a nyolc előtt érkezők ingyen ihatnak.

– Á, az a buli – kacsintott. – Igen, írjuk – értett egyet, majd leültünk házi feladatot írni.

– Ha ingyen ihattok, akkor ez mind az enyém lehet, igaz? – kérdezte Seb.

– Nem – mondtam. – Mi fizettünk érte, szóval légyszi, tedd a jégkrémmel együtt a hűtőbe.

– Vágom – mondta, és megcsinálta. Pár perc múlva úgy tűnt, unja magát. – Elhoztam minden filmet a Bosszúállókról, az Interjú a vámpírral-t és a Kárhozottak királynőjét.

– Nem szeretem a buzi vampeket – mondta Van. Már majdnem végezünk a dolgainkkal, szóval jó ötlet volt filmet választani.

– És én is már minden Bosszúálló-filmet láttam legalább kétszer – tettem hozzá

– Akkor a kedvenc zenész Lestatunk – foglalta össze Seb, és bekapcsolta a tévét. Amint végeztünk, a hűtőhöz mentem, és kivettem a sört és a fagyit, és vittem három kanalat is.

– Kösz – mondta Van, mikor odaadtam neki a kanalat és a sört.

– Csak egy? – kérdezte Seb, mikor ő is megkapta a magáét.

– Csak kettőt ihatunk fejenként – mondtam, és mikor az ölembe tettem a jégkrémet, mindketten nekiugrottak, és majdnem leesett a földre. – Hé, finomabban! – kiáltottam, majd mind a hárman nevetésben törtünk ki.

A film közepén, mikor Lestat megmenti Jessie életét az Admirális előtt, kimentem mosdóba, és mikor pár perc múlva visszatértem – Jessie épp megmondta Davidnek, hogy elmegy Lestat koncertjére a Halál völgyébe, Kaliforniába – Sebbie rémülten ült a kanapé szélén, Vanessa mellette, teljesen elvarázsolva nézve a fiú szemeibe.

– Haha – nevettem, mikor rájöttem, mi folyik. Most Van vett engem észre, és húzódott távolabb tőle. – Maradj csak, engem nem zavar – mondtam, és leültem melléjük.

Tíz perccel később Seb felállt, és leült a másik oldalamra – ez azt eredményezte, hogy Van mélyen a combomba mélyesztette a könyökét. Ebben a pillanatban lett elegem.

– Hé, srácok! – kiáltottam. – Ne az orrom előtt flörtöljetek! Most leülök ide a földre, és ti ketten azt csináltok, amit akartok, de ne zavarjátok a filmezésem. Köszi!

A szőnyegre helyeztem a hátsóm, és azok ketten valahogy lenyugodtak.

Miután befejeztük a filmet, Seb azt mondta, haza kell mennie, így Van megkérdezte, hazakísérheti-e. Zavartan visszautasította az ajánlatot, és mivel Vanessának _tényleg_ haza kellett mennie (Carina hívta, hogy siettesse), még pár perccet maradt, így el tudta őt kerülni.

– Hé, csak kedvel téged – bokszoltam a vállába. – Képzeld el, Kevin ennek a koncentrált verzióját éli át minden nap.

– Ez valami, amit ő akart, de én soha nem akartam sztár lenni, vagy... – állt meg.

– Mi az? Ha? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. – Ne merd azt mondani, hogy soha nem akartad, hogy egy lány beléd essen – vigyorogtam.

– Valójában pontosan azt akartam mondani – nézett rám. – De végiggondolva... buzisan hangzana, mi?

– Még homoszexuálisabban, mint azok a pöcsök Anne Rice könyveiben – értettem egyet.

– Szóval azt mondod, még kéne próbálnom? – kérdezte. Egy ötéves szerelmes kisfiúnak nézett ki.

– Én nem mondtam semmit – emeltem meg a kezem, hogy mentsem az életem. – De lágy óvatos, Valentin-napon lett kirúgva az ex-barátja házából.

– Értettem, értettem, de most nekem is haza kéne mennem. Nos, jó volt látni, és megnézni együtt ezt a mesterművet – mondta. Adtunk egymásnak három puszit, és elment. Én megetettem Lunát, és aludni tétem.

**Április 19, 2014.**

– MICSODA? – kérdeztem, amint azt a bizonyos cikket olvastam. Majdnem félre is nyeltem a pirítósomat. Most vettem először napilapot, de ha ilyen sokkoló híreik vannak, akkor többet nem fogok. Szeretem nyugalomban elfogyasztani a reggelimet.

_Haha, jó vicc. Ez a helyzet minden, csak nem nyugalmas, de... Legalább békében tudtam enni, amíg ki nem nyitottam ezt a szart. Napilapok, rám ne számítsatok. Nem nyertetek meg._

– Mi az? – kérdezte Kevin és Sebbie egyszerre. A stúdióban ültünk, és ettünk valamit, amit gyorsan, és főként könnyen össze tudtam dobni.

– Nézzétek – mutattam meg nekik a vezércikkel.

– Mit csináltok, gyerekek? – lépett be Tommy.

– Hé, Apu, hallottál erről? – faggatta az apját Kev. – Ezért hívtál minket együtt ide?

– Szóval megtudtátok. – Bevallotta. – Ülj vissza. Mit gondoltok? Meg szeretnétek csinálni, vagy sem?

– Á, nem tudom – ült vissza, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Tudod, hogy ez az álmom, de nem érzem, hogy fair lenne.

– Haver, nézd – kezdte Sebbie. – Ez egy olyan lehetőség, ami soha többé nem jön vissza. Te magad mondtad nekem, hogy soha többé nem próbálod meg. A második hely nem elég jó neked, így nem próbálkozol, hogy ne bukj meg.

– Mikor mondtam ezt? – kérdezett vissza kissé idegesen. – A második hely nem jó, így addig próbálkozom, amíg nem leszek a legjobb! Összekeverted azzal, amit a szerelemről mondtam.

– Mit mondtál te a szerelemről? – kérdeztük egyszerre Tommyval.

– Apu, az azután volt, hogy azzal a pasassal szakítottam.

– Melyik pasas? – faggatta. – Á, mindegy is, épp elég, hogy férfi. Most erre kell koncentrálnunk. Fiam, én nagyon-nagyon elégedett lennék, ha megcsinálnád de nem haragszom meg, ha mégsem. Teljesen rajtad áll. Még a turnédat is lemondanám, és hetekkel később tartanám meg, mert ez egy nagyon jó lehetőség, ami többet nem jön vissza. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy tetszeni fog-e nekik a számod jövőre, vagy sem; and és Trixit is be kell előbb vagy utóbb mutatnunk hivatalosan. Jobb, és sokkal biztonságosabb is elmenni vele Koppenhágába, mint elvinni a turnédra. Az őrült-típusú rajongóid még bántani akarnák.

– És mi van Koppenhágával? _Helló, srácok, elhoztam ide a nőmet, véssétek az arcát az eszetekbe, mert ő az, akit szeretek, és akit ha bántasz, én perellek be!_ Szörnyen hangzik!

– Igazad van – álltam mellé. – Nem akarsz esetleg a színpadra is felvinni, és ott megtenni ezt a vallomást? Lefogadom, hogy nagy dobás lenne! – mondtam ironikusan.

– Hm, nem rossz ötlet – gondolta végig Kev. – Apu!

– Aha? – nézett kíváncsian a fiára. Valójában mind a hárman ezt tettük.

– Megvan a lehetőségünk, hogy kicsit változtassunk a show-n, igaz?

– Igen, de... mi a fenét találtál ki?

– Trixit úgy is be lehetne mutatni, hogy megjelenik a műsoromban. Mit gondoltok? – kérdezte.

– Nem akarod esetleg, hogy annyi ember előtt meg is csókoljalak? – folytattam az ironizálást. Jól állt nekem ez a szerep, ezért úgy döntöttem, megtartom.

– Hmm, nem rossz ötlet... És még egy gyűrűt is viselhetnél... Mintha jegyesek lennétek – tette hozzá Tommy. Úgy tűnt, odáig van az ötletért.

– És mi fog történni, ha lejára szerződésem? – próbáltam visszarántani őket a talajra.

– Nem jöttünk ki jól, sokat veszekedtünk, és úgy döntöttünk, inkább barátok maradunk. VAGY velem is maradhatsz – somolygott a _cuki_ kamupasim.

– A nevetségessé válás a hobbid? – kérdeztem kicsit sértődötten. – De mindegy is, megpróbálhatjuk. De... – valami az eszembe ötlött. – Még mindig nem tudom, mit adtál nekem, mikor hazajöttél Japánból a filmezésből! Á, mekkora ötlet! Az ajándékod lehetne a gyűrű.

– Miről beszéltek? – kérdezte zavartan Sebbie. Semmit sem értett.

– A Mi Hamis Történetünk! Tudod, a könyv, amit az ő nevében írok – mutattam Kevre.

– Á, oké, vágom – mondta. – Amúgy, tetszik az ötlet, segíthetek valahogy?

– Hmm... igen – mondta Tommy. – Elmehetnél különböző ékszerüzletekbe Beatrixszal, és találhatnál egy nagy, hatásos, de ízléses gyűrűt.

– Miért nem csinálhatom egyedül? – kérdeztem.

– Mert te megvennéd az elsőt, amire ránézel, és befejeznéd a küldetést, amint lehet – felelte Kevin.

– Még mindig nem tudom, hogy ismerhettél ennyire félre – mondtam, és felálltam. – Gyere, Seb, el akarok menni egy egész napos shopping-túrára egy igazán _nagy_ – hangsúlyoztam – és csillogó gyűrűért. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy Kevin felelősséget vállal, és elmegy Koppenhágába a szívbeteg Sanna Nielsen helyett. – Elmentünk, ti, srácok meglátogathatnátok a kórházban – mondtam, és leléptem a táncpartneremmel.

Elmentünk legalább tíz boltba öt különböző városban, mielőtt választani tudtam volna – Sebbie-nek szörnyen elege volt belőlem.

– Csak fogj egyet, és mehetünk – nézett rám ázott kiskutyaszemekkel.

– Maradj, egyik sem tetszik – suttogtam, így elmentünk.

– És most? – kérdezte reményvesztve. – Megnéztük minden ékszerüzletben közel s távol!

– Nos, volt egy, ami tetszett... az elsőben – mondtam, és a kocsi irányába indultam. Már csak másfél óránk volt, míg bezár, és másik városban voltunk, szóval sietnünk kellett. – Jössz, ember?

– Atyám, miért versz nőkkel? – nézett fel az égre, miközben jött.

Végül a gyűrű, amit vettünk, fehérarany volt holdkő kristállyal. Hezitáltam közte és egy rózsakvarc között, de úgy gondoltam, a holdkő jobban illik Kevinhez és az ő Angyalához.

Mire hazaértünk, Kevin már elment, hogy meglátogassa Sannát a kórházban, így csak Skype-olni tudtam vele. Megkérdezte, miért nem vettem meg mindkettőt, de tetszett neki a választásom. De megígértette, hogy legközelebb visszamegyek, és megveszem a másikat is.

**Április 20, 2014.**

Boldog születésnapot, Apa!

Ó, le tudtam írni ezt egy árva könnycsepp nélkül. Hurrá, egyre jobb és jobb vagyok!

YOHIO turnéját le kellett mondani, és két héttel később tartani. Botrány, a legszaftosabb fajtából, de nem zavarta a fanok nagy részét, mert örültek, hogy Európa megismerheti az imádott bálványukat. Megint kiderült, ki igazi fan, és ki nem – mint márciusban.

– Vigyázz, mit teszel – figyelmeztettem. – Ha továbbra is botrányokat okozol, te leszel a svéd Justin Bieber!

– Ne félj, nem tervezek több botrányt a jövőben – vigyorgott. Otthon ültünk és a Mi Hamis Történetünket próbáltuk írni.

– Még nem egyeztünk meg egy címben sem a könyv számára – vettem észre.

– Miért, talán kész vagy? – kérdezte kissé cinikusan.

– Nem, de idegesít, hogy nincs címe – szögeztem le.

– Akkor nevezd el – terült el a kanapén. – Aucs! – lehelte finoman egy pillanattal később, mikor majdnem a hasába nyomtam a könyököm.

– Ne nyivákolj, hozzád se értem – mondtam, és visszafordultam a gépemhez, hogy dolgozhassak. – Szóval – mondtam, miközben leírtam egy mondatot. – Eddig azért nem tudtunk neki címet adni, mert nem tudtuk, mi van benne. Most csinálok egy összefoglalást, amiben benne vannak a legfontosabb adatok, és miután elolvastad, reagálj, kérlek.

– De már csináltunk egy kivonatot, mikor elkezdted írni – ellenkezett.

– Igen, de megváltozott, mióta elkezdtem, szóval hagyj dolgozni – jelentettem ki és elkezdtem dolgozni. Körülbelül fél órámba telt, hogy kiválogassam a legfontosabb részeket, és egy másik dokumentumba mentsem őket, mint idézeteket az eredeti szövegből magyarázatként vagy illusztrálni a listán szereplő lépéseket. – Tessék – mondtam, mikor befejeztem, és odaadtam neki a netbookot.

– Oké... – fogadta el, és elkezdte az összegzésem. – Miért hívod magad egy angyalnak, egyébként? – kérdezte mellékesen, mikor végzett. Végig figyeltem az arcát, miközben olvas – többé-kevésbe elégedettnek tűnt.

– Csak így jött ki. Tudod, az, hogy az Angyalodnak hívsz, egy mélyebb szeretetet jelent kettőnk között, és az elejére is utalok, hogy kihúztalak a depresszióból – magyaráztam.

– Hmm... Hadd gondolkozzak – mondta, és miután felkelt, keresett egy papírt, és szavakat írogatott rá.

– Mi az? – fürkésztem az arcát.

– Nézd. Négy címet tudtam kitalálni, kérlek, együtt vitassuk meg – kérte.

_Angyal Álruhában; Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik; Angyal Nagyban, Ördög A Részletekben; Az Én Mennyei Küldöttem_ olvashattam a sorokat. Mindegyik illett a történethez, de...

– Lássuk. Az Angyal Álruhában (Angel In Disguise) túl Cinema Bizarre – kezdtem – és az Angyal Nagyban, Ördög A Részletekben egyszerűen túl hosszú [szerk.: igen, _Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik_ is ugyanolyan hosszú, de az eredeti szövegben rövidebb, ezért így fordítom itt is]. De Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik és Az Én Mennyei Küldöttem tetszik. De miért így neveznéd el? – néztem fel rá.

– Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik eredetileg az ördög a részletekben lakozik szólásból jön, és Az Én Mennyei Küldöttem szerencsét, és egy, a Mennyből küldött személyt is jelenthet [szerk.: magyarul hülyeség, eredetileg ez egy angol kifejezés] – magarázta.

– Neked melyik tetszik? – kérdeztem. Előre nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen apróság, az, hogy általában angyalnak hívom magam el is nevezheti a történetet.

– Nekem az igazság, szóval _Angyal Nagyban, Ördög A Részletekben_ – nevetett.

– Á, te kis... – vigyorogtam, és a vállába bokszoltam. – Az én kedvencem _Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik_ egyébként, szóval... alku? – kérdeztem.

– Alku – egyezett bele, és kezet fogtunk. – De most hagyd, hogy megcsókoljalak – tette hozzá.

– Á, és minden más, amit még kitalálsz – forgattam a szemeimet, és végül a jobb orcámra kaptam a puszit.

– Hé, te rosszcsont! – nevetett, és elkezdtünk fogócskázni a lakásban. Pár másodperccel később Luna csatlakozott hozzánk, és mindig mindenkit ő kapott el először.

**Április 21, 2014.**

Bár nem tartottam jó ötletnek, hogy az Eurovíziós Dalfesztivál közönsége előtt csókolózzunk, a fiúk ezt akarták, és Kevin is tudta, hogy szerződésem van, így kihasználta a helyzetét, és miután a banda abbahagyta a dal gyakorlását, úgy döntött, most gyakoroljuk mi a nyilvános csókunkat.

_Baszódj meg! Teljesen baszódj meg, Mr. Kevin Rehn! Ne merészeld még egyszer belenyomni a nyelved a számba! Meg akarsz halni?_

Magát a cselekvést csinálni vele nem volt valami zavarba ejtő, már csináltam többször is. Oké, nem sokszor, de egynél többször. De az, hogy közönségünk volt, és nyilvánosan kellett csinálni, már zavarba ejtőbb volt. És hogy nem habozhattam, mielőtt megtettem, vagy felmentem a színpadra... Uh...

**Április 22, 2014.**

A tánc egyre jobban és jobban megy, de Vanessa mindig úgy néz Sebre és rám, mint aki féltékeny. Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni neki, hogy nem érdeklem – és ez fordítva is igaz – de ekkor megkérdezte, hogy tudom-e esetleg, hogy tetszik-e neki, vagy sem, és mivel hezitáltam egy pillanatig, és végül nem adtam kielégítő választ, egy pillanatra morcosan nézett rám, majd csak megölelt, és elment – gyorsan haza kellett mennie.

Igazából soha, de soha nem beszéltem vele lányokról, pedig megtehettük volna próbák alatt, vagy utána, mikor elmentünk valahova pizzázni együtt. De általában a táncról beszéltünk, és történeteket mesélt a tanáraimról. Néha én is csatlakoztam, és arról a majdnem tizenkét évről beszéltem, amit iskolában töltöttem. A kedvencem is elmeséltem neki, hogy nyolcévesen megvertem egy fiú osztálytársam, és később is folyton verekedtem egy másikkal. Valójában utáltuk egymást, de szerencsére a tanárok soha nem tudtak a harcaimról, így meg tudtam tartani egy jól nevelt, okos tanuló látszatát – aki egy kicsit többet beszél a kelleténél.

**Április 23, 2014.**

Seb megint örült a létezésemnek, mert különböző boltokba kellett mennünk, és kitalálni, milyen ruhát fogok viselni. Csak annyit tudtam, hogy estélyinek kell lennie, és hogy feketét akartam. Fekete menyasszony... Black bride... jól hangzik! Mint a Black Veil Brides... Bocs, minden egy dalra vagy bandára emlékeztet.

Megint elmentünk tíz boltba, vagy még többe, mire tudtam, mit akarok. A ruhámnak először is sötétnek kell lennie, rövidnek, pántnélkülinek, és selyemnek vagy tüllnek. Kevin varrónője fogja megcsinálni nekem. Csillogó fekete magassarkú. A hajamról tisztább elképzelésem volt: egyenes, félig összefogva, így látható az arcom, de mivel fele lent van, a hossza is. Az ékszerüzletbe is visszamentünk, és megvettük a másik gyűrűt, és holdkövet a fülembe és a nyakamba. Ezeket fogom viselni, és a Gyűrűt a jobb kezemen. Egyszerű karkötő; mert a karkötő nem hiányozhat egy elegáns nő készletéből.

Smink: szürke füstös szemek és fekete szemhéjtus, világos ajkak. Vadi új fekete franciamanikűr, mert egy nő kezei mutatják meg, mennyire ápolt. A legjobb oldalam akarom megmutatni, hogy senki ne mondhassa, nem vagyok elég jó a számára.

**Április 28, 2014.**

Az első cikk, ami nem csak a létezésemről, hanem valóban rólam szól, ma reggel jelent meg. Előtte nem gondoltam volna, hogy az, hogy küldök egy apró ajándékot Sannának, jó képet alakít ki rólam, még mielőtt az emberek megismernének. Valójában Carina volt az, aki az orrom alá nyomta a telefonját, és elolvastatta velem a cikket.

_"YOHIO barátnője a legjobbakat kívánja szerelme volt ellenfelének!_

_Tegnap késő este Sanna Nielsen egy apró csomagot kapott, amiben egy arany és rózsakvarc gyűrű volt egy levéllel – egy kézzel írott levéllel! A feladó a fiatalember ismeretlen barátnője, aki azt mondta az énekesnőnek, reméli, mihamarabb jobban lesz, és azért küldte neki a követ, mert úgy tartják, gyógyítja a szívbetegségeket, és bár ő maga nem hisz ebben, legalább egy pozitív gesztusnak szánta. Azt mondta, ez a legkevesebb, amit tehet érte. Majd hét sorban kifejtette, mennyire hálásak, hogy Miss Nielsen YOHIO-t ajánlotta maga helyett az Eurovíziós Dalfesztiválra, bár lehet, maga is jól lesz, mikor megtartják a műsort. Azt mondta, nem képes kifejezni az iránta való érzelmeit, de mégis megpróbálja, így további öt sorban fejtette ki, hogy az énekesnő valóra váltotta egy fiatalember álmát, és soha nem felejtik el ezt neki._

_Sanna röviden kifejezte, mennyire értékeli az ajándékot._ Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen fiatal lány, akivel még csak soha nem is találkoztam, ennyire törődik velem, _mondta az énekes könnyeivel küszködve,_ szóval nagyon hálás vagyok, és szurkolok YOHIO-nak. Emberek, ha nincs rajtam ez a gyűrű, kérdezzétek meg, hogy elvesztettem-e!

_Titokzatos lány, nem tudjuk, ki vagy, de beköltöztél minden svéd szívbe."_

– Tudtam! – nézett rám. A frászt hozta rám, mert azt hittem, leleplezett.

– Mit tudtál? – kérdeztem zavartan.

– Hogy egy olyan lányba zúgott bele, akinek teljesen szép lelke van!

– Biztos vagy benne? – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Vanessa. – Lehet, hogy egy kétszínű szuka, aki elcsábította Yohiót.

– Nem hinném, az én Hercegem soha nem választana olyat, aki nem egy hercegnő.

– Néha a hercegnők a leggonoszabbak a mesékben – tettem hozzá.

– De egyik se lehet olyan gonosz, mint te – nevetett Carina. Igaz, ami igaz, én vagyok a társaság legironikusabb tagja, de mégis, gonosznak nevezni engem...

– Á, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem, csak azt mondtam, hogy a hercegnők elegánsak, csinosak, és kedvesek másokhoz – magyarázta Carina. – És te egyik sem vagy.

– Ne merd azt mondani, hogy nem vagyok kedves, különben kitépem a hajad – nevettem, és elmentünk angolra.

Az utolsó óránk matek volt, és geometriáztunk; és mikor harmadolnunk kellett egy kört, nem bírtam tovább benntartani a nevetést. Eszembe jutott, hogy próbálta ezt Seb, sikertelenül, így a tanárnő visszaküldte a helyére, és megkért egy másik diákot, hogy csinálja meg. Most csúnyán nézett rám, és megkérdezte, miért nevetek.

– Á, csak eszembe jutott egy vicc – füllentettem.

– És megosztanád velünk? – kérdezte a félelmetes mosolyával.

– Egy magyar szóvicc, szóval nem biztos, hogy érteni fogják... – reagáltam azonnal.

– De kérlek, próbáld – erőltette.

– Nagy szarban vagy – suttogta Chris.

– Oké – mondtam. – Mi a neved, ragner? Walker, de hívjatok csak Norrisnak! Állati, nemde? – kérdeztem. Láttam, hogy azok, akik beszélnek magyarul, nevettek, de a többiek csak pislogtak.

– Rendben, folytassuk az órát – mondta a tanár egy rövid szünet után, majd valakinek ki kellett mennie a táblához.

– Mázlista – mondta Chris, és leírtuk a példát.

Nem egy teljes perccel később egy papírgalacsin ütődött a hátamnak. Felvettem, és láttam, hogy Vanessa írt nekem egy üzenetet.

_Atyám, de rég volt, hogy ezt csináltam..._

_"Mi volt ez? Rajta nevettél, igaz?"_ – írta.

_"Semmi, csak eszembe jutott egy sztori, amit Seb mesélt múlt csütörtökön; elmondom óra után."_ – feleltem, és visszadobtam a papírt. Szerencsére senki nem vette észre, és óra után Van és Carina odajöttek hozzám, és elkezdtek faggatni.

– Nézd – vettem elő egy papírt, és rajzoltam rá egy kört. – Így próbálta először harmadolni – berajzoltam a sugarát, bejelöltem az első harmadát, és belerajzoltam egy másik, kisebb, koncentrikus kört.

– És felvették középiskolába – tette hozzá Vanessa.

– Ismered őt? – kérdezte Carina a legjobb barinőjét.

– Öhm, igen, egyszer vagy kétszer már beszéltünk – felelte. – De Trixi, honnan tudod ezt? Tudom, hogy barátok vagytok, meg minden, de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire!

– Néha próbák után, mikor nem akarok főzni, mert Kevin nem eszik otthon, vagy nem is lesz otthon, együtt elmegyünk pizzázni. Kizárólag próbák után. Aztán általában megvitatjuk a táncot, de néha sztorikat mesél a tanárainkról. Például egyszer Mrs. Anderson extra órákat adott, mert túl lassúak voltak, és egyesével mentek be órára, egy ember minden ötödik percben. Elege volt belőlük, de extra óra lévén be sem írhatta őket későként. Vagy elmondta, hogy a történelemtanár megvesztegethető banánnal, és hogy azok, akik egy dolgozat írásának napján születtek, automatikusan ötöst kapnak. A rajztanárnőt rágóguminak hívták, mert rózsaszín volt a haja, és mindig megrajzolta helyetted a képet, de rossz jegyet adott rá. Egyszer valaki négy egyest kapott egyszerre egy képre.

– Igen, Eric nővére mesélte – mondta Carina. – Várj, ezek szerint osztálytársak voltak, igaz?

– Úgy tűnik – értettem egyet. Reméltem, hogy nem sejt semmit.

– Á, éhes vagyok – mondta mellékesen Carina. – Gyere, Vannie, Anyu megígérte, hogy ha végeznek a munkában, elmegyünk kínait enni. Pá – fordult felém, és puszit adott. Elbúcsúztam mindkettejüktől, és hazamentem. Nem akartam semmit sem csinálni ezen a hétvégén, így reméltem, hogy Kevin nem talált más elfoglaltságot, mint elmenni próbálni – kivéve, ha el akar vinni egy gyógyfürdőbe, hogy pihenhessek. Azt az egyet meg tudnám neki bocsájtani.

**Április 30, 2014.**

Tegnap és ma az egész napot gyakorlással töltöttük, nem is mentünk haza, hanem a stúdióban aludtunk. Megegyeztünk, hogy megcsinálom a csókot, és bármit, amire kér, ha csak az ajkainknak kell találkozniuk. Azt mondta, hogy próbák alatt elfogadja, de mikor arra kerül sor, hogy nagy közönség előtt kell csinálni, valóságosnak kell lennie. Mikor ellenkezni akartam, egyetlen szót mondott, és azonnal befogtam a szám.

A végszavam a _"__You will be loved, will be loved__!" (= szeretve leszel, szeretve!)_ volt a két _"__will be loved__" (= szeretve)_ előtt a dal végén. Mikor ezt meghallottam, el kellett indulnom a színfalak mögül, és miután megfogta a derekam – nekem teljesen elvarázsolva kellett ránéznem – és majdnem hagyja, hogy a földre zuhanjak (egyszer tényleg elestem, mert erősebbnek hitte magát, mint amilyen, és nem tartott eléggé), meg kellett csókolnunk egymást. _Pfuj..._

– Rendben, mára végeztünk – mondta Tommy miután véget ért a zene, és Kevin elengedett.

– Aucs! – simogattam a hátsóm. – Ember, tudhatnád hogy ez nem a Mátrix, és nem tudok stabilan állni ilyen helyzetben, ezért érzed a súlyom a karjaidban! – láthatóan dühös voltam.

– Ne nyivákolj, nem sérültél meg – mondta, és leült inni egy sört.

– Hé, Hercegnő, kérsz egy sört? – kérdezte Seb.

– Persze – mosolyogtam rá, és leültem mellé. Közben Kevinre pillantottam egy pillanatra, és láttam, hogy féltékeny. Teljesen elégedett voltam.

– Hercegnő? – kérdezte Tommy, a kedvenc ötletgazdánk. – Mi lenne, ha egy tiarát viselnél?

– Ne már, megint valami? – kérdeztem, de Kevinnek tetszett az ötlet. Egyértelműen rokonok.

– Általában mindenhol hercegnőnek neveznek az interneten, úgyhogy nem volna rossz ötlet.

– Az lennék? – kérdeztem. Megint valami, ami csak egy vicc volt, fontos lett.

– Igen, szóval vegyél fel egy kibaszott tiarát – "tanácsolta" Kevin.

– Rendben; egyébként, igazatok van, egy tiara jól állna, mert a párom egy béka, aki hercegnek képzeli magát – mondtam ironikusan.

– Akkor megegyeztünk, holnap hozok egyet – mondta Tommy, és befejeztük a munkáról való beszédet.

– Béka? – hajolt közelebb hozzám Kevin.

– Miért, csak őszinte voltam – nevettem.

– Nem érzem magam békának – mondta. – És ha az is lennék – ha megcsókolnál, se változnék vissza Szőke Herceggé, mert csak egy hercegnő csókja működik.

– Szőke Herceg? – kérdeztem szarkasztikusan. – Nevetnem kell; haha! Béka, maradj béka, és ne zaklass hölgyeket azzal, hogy csókot akarsz tőlük.

– Hölgy? Tudod, Suzy, azaz az eredetiben Lady Tekergő párja lett a rajzfilm végén.

– És Szőke Herceg egy gonosz a Shrekben – mondtam. – Téma lezárva.

Igen, tudom, bunkó voltam, de ő is, és elegem volt a gyerekes viselkedéséből. Vagy én is gyerekes lennék?

**Május 5, 2014.**

Kevin tegnap elment Koppenhágába, így egyedül voltam otthon. Végül nem tudtam vele menni, mert iskolában kellett lennem. Azt mondta, sajnálja, de én nem. Négy további napot tudtam békében élni anélkül, hogy rám akartak volna ugrani, és kitépni a hajam. Csodás jövő, nemde?

Egyébként Carina ma megkérdezte, hogy akarok-e hozzá és Vanessához csatlakozni és együtt nézni az elődöntőt holnap. Nem tudom, hogy jó ötlet volt-e elfogadni, vagy sem, de holnap fél kilenctől a tévé előtt fogunk ülni. Én viszem a csokit.

**Május 6, 2014.**

Ma veszélyeztetve volt a személyazonosságom. Miért? A show szörnyen jó volt rengeteg YOHIO-fan majdnem meghalt, mikor egy tízperces műsort adtak le róla, a helyzetről Sannával. Persze elmondta a riporternek, mennyire hálásak, hogy az énekesnő és egész Svédország úgy döntött, ők jöhetnek. Azt mondta, soha nem felejti el. Aztán az apró változtatásról kezdtek el beszélni a műsorban: rólam.

– Úgy hallottuk, a titokzatos barátnőd is fel fog lépni a műsorodban, szóval, hol is van? – kérdezte.

– Á, igen... – mosolygott. – Még volt pár elintéznivalója Svédországban, így csak pénteken jön. Ezt nagyon sajnálom, jól néztünk volna ki a showban.

– Magabiztosnak tűnsz afelől, hogy szombaton is szerepelsz! – nevetett a riporter.

– Haha, jól látod, az vagyok – csatlakozott Kevin.

– De nem hiányzik? – kérdezte komolyabban a nő.

– De, persze, de már megszoktam, tudod, ő valójában nem svéd, csak nem egész egy éve költözött oda. – Teljes Csend. Ez mindenkit sokkolt.

– És szeretnél most üzenni neki valamit? – kérdezte a nő, hogy mentse a helyzetet.

– Igen – nézett Kevin a kamerába. – Azt akarom mondani neked, hogy szeretlek, kicsim, és tarts ki, amíg újra találkozunk, itt várok rád!

A kamera a riporternő arcát mutatta, aki majdnem elsírta magát. Igen, igaz, hogy Kev... nem Yohio megható volt, de tudtam, hogy csak a show miatt csinálta, nem másért. Nem vallana szerelmet az egész világ előtt, és bár tudom, hogy kedvelt, vagy valami hasonló, ez nem olyasmi volt, amit mindenkinek elmond, de előtte nekem nem.

Vanessa oldalba bökött, mikor azt mondta, szeret. Tudtam, azt gondolja, ez igaz, de én tudtam, hogy nem az.

– Á, ez csak show-biznisz – mondtam egy mini-szívroham után.

– Hogy lehetne csak show-biznisz? – kérdezte Carina. – Szemmel látható, hogy szereti! Á, azon gondolkodom, ki lehet!

– Trixi, olyan vak vagy – mondta szárazon Vanessa és megkért, hogy hozzak inkább egy kis kólát a hűtőből. A hozzáállásom kiszárította a száját.

– Tessék – mondtam, amint visszatértem.

– Á, kicsim, egy pillanattal ezelőtt futott végig az agyamon, hogy te valójában egyedül élsz egy pasival. Nem zavar? – kérdezte Carina. Van és én is zavarban voltunk.

– Nos, nem igazán – mondtam. – Olyan, mintha testvérek lennénk, úgyhogy...

– De a férfi csak férfi – erőltette. – És úgy tűnt, kedvel téged!

– Férfi vagy sem, ő Kevin, akinek a neve is a jellemére utal: egy úriember. Soha nem tenne velem olyat, amit n nem akarok.

– Ebben... – Vanessa egy rövid szünetet tartott – biztos vagy?

– Persze, hogy biztos vagyok, és ne folytasd, elegem van belőle! – kiáltottam. Carina csak pislogott, de Vanessa tudta, hogy értem. Hogy nem akartam elmondani Carnak, hogy én voltam az a ribanc, aki elcsavarta a bálványa fejét. _Még nem volt itt az ideje..._

– De mikor, ha nem most? – kérdezte pár perccel később, mikor vendéglátónk rövid kitérőt tett a fürdőbe.

– Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis meg fogja tudni – feleltem.

– De ha nem mondod el neki, és csak a tévében lát téged, meg fog rád haragudni.

– Hűtsd le magad, majd kellő időben elmondom neki.

**Május 10, 2014.**

Kellő idő, mi? Tegnap órák után jöttem Koppenhágába (persze, hogy YOHIO bejutott a döntőbe), és eddig el tudtam rejtőzni (szó szerint, mert valaki kabátja mindig eltakarta az arcom), de pár perc múlva elindulunk a volt hajógyárba, és még nem mondtam el Carinának, hogy pár órán belül megint látni fog.

Csak két próbánk volt, de jól ment. Jaj, olyan hihetetlen, hogy itt vagyunk! De a _mi_ azt jelenti, hogy én is... és ezt nem akarom. Egyáltalán nem.

De ez a munkám, szóval keményen fogok dolgozni a fizetésemért.

– Jól vagy? – ül le mellém Seb, és barátilag megszorítja a kezem. – Úgy látom, félsz.

– Nem, nem félek – mondom, és egy pillanatra megnyugszik. – Rettegek.

_Atyám, az osztálytársaim és szinte mindenki az iskolából nézheti majd! Látni fogják a csókunkat, és lelepleződöm! És tőlük talán még jobban félek, mint a YOHIO-fanoktól._


	8. 6 - Kopogtató Kaszás

Hatodik fejezet: Kopogtató Kaszás

**Május 10, 2014.**

Tényleg nem tudom, mitől féltem! Talán, hogy tegnap majdnem diszkvalifikáltak, mikor bejelentettük, végül most megcsináljuk a változtatást, és máshogy kell a kamerákat mozgatni? Ez nem olyan probléma, amit ne tudnánk megoldani.

– Tessék – mondta Kevin, amint kijött az öltözőből. – Ne ijedj meg, mikor pár perc múlva közel találsz az arcodhoz, én akarom megcsinálni a sminked.

– Nem számít – rántottam vállat, majd elmentem felöltözni. Igazán utáltam, hogy csak egy kis lyukban voltunk minden cuccunkkal, hogy felöltözzünk, megcsináljuk a sminkünket pedig összesen öten voltunk, akik színpadra mentek, és nem is számoltam az embereinket bele.

Két perccel később kimentem – a maszkmester a kis Kevin öcsémet varázsolta épp Yohióvá, akit nem is ismertem.

– Aszta, ember csodásan nézel ki – mondtam, amint ránéztem. Ez volt az első, hogy sminkben láttam szemtől szemben, mert próbák alatt nem viseltük a ruháinkat vagy a sminket; csak nekem kellett a magassarkút viselnem, amiatt, ahogy járok benne.

– Kösz – mondta. – Biztos, hogy te még jobban nézel ki, de most nem nyithatom ki a szemem – mosolygott és egy csókot küldött nekem a levegőben.

– Ne is emlékeztess – mondtam, és mellé ültem. A fodrász nekiállt a frizurám elkészítésének, a félig fent-félig lent ügynek.

– Mi a bajod vele? – kérdezte Kev.

– Pontosan tudod – feleltem, és nem is tudott többet kiszedni belőlem.

Egy perc múlva Kevin kész volt, így szembe állt velem, és elkezdte a sminkelésem.

– Sebastian, itt vannak valahol a ékszerek? – kérdezte legjobb barátját.

– Á, azok... – mondta, és Kevin megállt egy pillanatra. Kinyitottam a szeme, és láttam, hogy Seb zavartan vakargatja a tarkóját.

– Ne merd azt mondani, hogy otthagytad őket valahol – figyelmeztette Kevin. Tudod, azzal a gyilkosan mély hangjával, amitől azt is megbántam, hogy élek.

– Hagyd már, itt vannak – nevetett Seb, és odaadta neki a holdkő drágaságaimat.

– Kösz – mondta Kev, és odaadta nekem a karkötőt és a gyűrűt, hogy vegyem fel őket. Később, mikor már készen volt a sminkemmel, a nyaklánc és a fülbevalók is a helyükre kerültek. – Aszta, csodálatosan nézel ki – mondta, amint távolabb ment, és kinyitottam a szemeimet.

– Ó, mindig is tudtam, hogy egy varázsló vagy, ha sminkről van szó, de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire...

Elérte, hogy jobban ragyogjak, mint gondoltam. _Anyu, nézd, ragyogok!_ Én a szemeimet akartam hangsúlyozni, de ő az ajkaimat hangsúlyozta fekete rúzzsal, és tett az arcomra egy kis csillámport, így szó szerint ragyogtam.

– De biztos vagy benne, hogy tudod egész este ezeket viselni? – mutatott a cipőimre Kevin. – Azt mondtad nekem, utálod őket, és levetted, amint tudtad.

_Ezt tudta? Aszta!_

– Öhm... igen... – mondtam zavartan. – De I will survive! (= túl fogom élni!)

– Ez emlékeztet valakire – somolygott Sebre Kev.

– Hé, részeg voltam – nevetett a fiú, ezzel oldva a stresszes légkört.

Mikor szóltak, hogy mennünk kell, felálltunk, és a stresszes hangulat azonnal visszatért.

A helyünkre mentünk, és hirtelen megláttam egy csapat nőt (azt mondták, ők a lengyelek), akiket nem akartam. Magamra néztem, és irigy lettem.

– Ha a melleikre nézel, kibaszottul halott vagy! – suttogtam Yohiónak.

– Hé, miért mondod ezt, nem is vagyunk... – ellenkezett.

– Nem én találtam ezt ki, szóval kuss, és próbálj vele beszélni... – pillantottam Tommyra, így Kevin tudta, kire gondolok. Elmosolyodott, majd megszorította a kezem. Megengedtem neki.

A fiúk voltak a következő fellépők, így a kulisszák mögött vártunk – nekem két és fél perccel több várakozási időm volt, mint nekik. Teljesen idegbeteg voltam, de volt egy dolog, ami nagyjából lenyugtatott: a kisöcsém Yohio végül eljutott az Eurovíziós Dalfesztiválra, ami az álma volt. Nagyon fájt a lábam – egy órán át ültem, mielőtt megint fel kellett állnom, így nem vehettem le a magassarkúm. _Pff..._

Valami végigfutott az agyamon, és megkértem Tommyt, hogy adja oda a telefonom. Ebben a rohanásban elfelejtettem szólni Carinának valamiről, így írtam neki egy SMS-t:

_"Nyisd ki a szemed, csajszi, pár perc múlva látni fogsz a tévében!"_

– You will be loved, will be loved! (= szeretve leszel, szeretve!) – hallottam, amint Yohio énekli a sorokat. Most vagy soha, mennem kell. Visszaadtam a mobilt Tommynak és elhagytam a helyem. Láttam, amint közeledik hozzám a kamera, és hallottam, amint a közönség egy emberként azt mondja: _oh_!

_Még öt lépés... négy... három... kettő..._

Számoltam a fejemben, és mikor éreztem, hogy Yohio megfogja a derekam, majdnem elájultam, így nem volt nehéz eljátszani, hogy ő tart meg. Majd az ajkai közelebb kerültek az enyémekhez, és mi tényleg, úgy értem _tényleg_ megcsókoltuk egymást. A közönség tombolt, és egymillió szempárt éreztem a hátamon, amint utálkozva néznek. Halott voltam, az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy tovább éljek az volt, hogy Kevin megment – de nem bíztam benne. De bíznom kellett volna benne, mivel a karjaiban voltam. De nem bíztam benne.

Ötletem nem volt, hogy hogyan kerültem vissza a lihegőbe. Csak szimplán ott voltam, és a riporternő – vagy műsorvezető? – velünk szemben ült. Ő is menyasszonyi ruhát viselt.

– És végül itt van ő, az, akire YOHIO-fanok ezrei vártak – és akire irigyek: Beatrix! – konferált fel. – Trixi, először úgy láttunk téged,hogy a partnereddel csókolózol a színpadon. Nem találtad zavarba ejtőnek?

_Oké, kislány, meg tudod csinálni!_

– Igazából tegnap este nem tudtam aludni, mert attól féltem, hogy elrontom – mosolyogtam.

– De hogy ronthattad volna el, már együtt vagytok... mióta? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Á, azt hiszem... mennyi is? – Úgy tűnt, hogy számolok, de csak nem emlékeztem a Mi Hamis Történetünkre, olyan ideges voltam. – Most kilenc hónap?

– Kilenc hónap? Az már szép hossz, nemde?

– Igen, de újra csak négy és fél hónapja találkoztunk, és mindkettőnknek annyi dolga volt, hogy mikor hazaértünk, csak bedőltünk az ágyba, és már horkoltunk is – nevettem.

– Ó, tényleg nagyon rossz kezdet egy kapcsolatnak, az első öt hónap egymás nélkül, a többi pedig rengeteg munkával van tele... – mondta, mint aki sajnál minket. _Show-biznisz..._

– Igen, de jól tudunk gazdálkodni az időnkkel, így meg tudjuk találni azt az öt percet, amit a másikkal tölthetünk minden áldott nap.

– Remélem, hogy így is folytatódik tovább, de mit is mondtál, mit csinálsz most? – terelte a témát.

– Most éppen itt ülök és veled beszélgetek – nevettem. – De még tanulok.

– Ó, és mi lesz ez a fiatal hölgy, ha felnő? – A jövőbeli terveimről kérdezett. Mivel egy barátnő kellett játszanom, tanultam, mindezt egy idegen országban, nem voltak terveim.

– Igazából egy hónappal idősebb vagyok Yohiónál – mosolyogtam. _Jaj, de rossz színésznő..._

– És előbb vagy utóbb a feleségem lesz – vágta közbe hirtelen a fiú. Biztos látta, hogy nem tudok mit mondani. És lehet, meg is akarta lepni.

– Ó, akkor ez egy lánykérés, vagy hasonló? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemekkel. Megpróbált mosolyogni, de nem tudta leplezni csodálkozását.

– Nem, valójában semmi egyéb, mint reményteli jövő – mosolygott sokatmondóan. – De nem szeretnék erről többet beszélni.

_Á, megemlíted, aztán nem mondasz róla semmit? Baszd meg, Kevin! Baszd meg!_

– Igaz, nem kéne elhamarkodottan beszélnünk erről – mondtam ártatlanul mosolyogva és a fülem mögé tettem a hajam – megmutatva a jobb kezemen levő gyűrűt. Tudtam, hogy nem kérdezheti meg, hogy ez egy eljegyzési gyűrű-e, vagy sem, mert a tévében voltunk.

Aztán megint nem tudtam, mi történik – a srácok azt mondták, az első országra várunk, hogy bemondják a pontjaikat –, csak arra gondoltam, hogy vége van, többet nem kell megtennem.

Persze az emberek nem hagyták, hogy jól érezzem magam, kibaszottul akarták, hogy Yohio megint megcsókoljon.

– Nyertünk – mondta, mint aki nem hiszi, mikor még öt ország várta, hogy elmondhassa a pontjait.

– Micsoda? – néztem rá csodálkozva. Még nem fogtam fel.

– NYERTÜNK! – kiáltotta, és mindannyian felugrottunk. Egy pillanattal később felkapott, és megpörgetett. Igazából úgy éreztem, hogy erős; életemben először.

Aztán mikor minden ország végigmondta az eredményeit, megint elő kellett adnunk a dalt. Addig örültem, hogy megcsináltuk, de akkor, mikor fel kellett állnunk, és felmenni a színpadra, rájöttem, megint meg kell csókolnom. És megcsókolni a saját testvéred egyszerűen undorító.

Szerencsére el tudtam tűnni, mielőtt a riporterek zaklathattak volna, és később a hotelben Kevin elmondta, hogy azt mondta nekik, én csak _egy egyszerű lány _vagyok_ a szomszédból,_ így nem akarja, hogy utánam fussanak, és erőltessék, hogy válaszoljak.

– Kösz, hogy ilyen megbízható vagy – öleltem meg.

– Érzitek az eufóriát? – kérdezte Seb, amint közelebb ért hozzánk.

– Igen – mondtuk egyszerre, és nevetni kezdtünk.

– Büszke vagyok a kisöcsémre – mondtam, és elengedtem Kevint, hogy átöltözhessek.

– Menj, vegyél fel valami kényelmesebbet, ma éjjel táncolnunk kell! – mondta nekem Kevin.

– És először velem kell táncolnod – kacsintott Sebbie.

– Seb, mióta... á, emlékszem, ti ketten... – mutatott ránk.

– Így van – mosolygott a barátja, én pedig eltűntem a fürdőszobában.

– Trixi, hoztam neked pár cuccot... – kezdte Kevin, de befogta, amint előjöttem fehérneműben.

– Elfelejtettem a ruháimat – mondtam, és elégedetten nyugtáztam, hogy mind a ketten engem bámultak. A bőröndömhöz mentem, és elővettem egy fekete csipke miniszoknyát, egy fekete balerinát és egy zöld fűzőt.

– Csajszi, ezt akartam mondani – jött hozzám Kevin. – Elhoztam a kedvencedet.

– Szóval ezért nem találtam otthon – mondtam. – Add ide.

– Ookéé... – hátrált, és pár másoodperc múlva odaadta a drágaságom.

– Köszi – néztem rá, majd felvettem. – Segítenél? Nagyon hasonlít a kékre, szóval nehéz jól felvenni.

Közelebb jött hozzám, és segített. Időközben Sebbie csak nézett, mit csinálunk, de egy pillanattal később láttam, az arca okosabbá vált.

– Elfordulhatok, ha akarjátok... – mondta végül.

– Nem lényeges, már mindent felvettem – mosolyogtam. Kevin befejezte a munkáját, így kész voltunk bulizni egy nagyot!

Csak reggel kerültünk ágyba; a cuccaink addigra a turnébuszon voltak velünk együtt.

Nem igazán táncoltam, csak beszélgettem másokkal, és énekeltem, de mikor egy rocky szám volt, Seb jóformán felkapott, és a táncparkettre vitt. Majd Kevin féltékeny lett, és mikor egy szerelmes szám következett, erőltette, hogy táncoljak vele. Úgy gondoltam, nem kerülhetek olyan helyzetbe, ami rosszul sülne el, és amúgy is mindenki azt hitte, a barátnője vagyok, így furcsa lett volna, ha nem táncolunk egy szerelmes szám alatt.

– Álmos vagyok – lógott Sebbie a jobb oldalamon.

– Álmos vagyok és részeg – tette ugyanezt Kevin a balomon.

Én voltam, aki nem ivott (többet, mint kéne), és nem is táncolt túl sokat (igazából le se tudtuk volna lőni Kevint, egy percre sem ült le, így Sebbel beszélgettem egész végig) szóval nekem kellett őket hazavinnem. Tommy a Desaihával törődött, akik szintén vagy álmosak voltak vagy részegek, szóval azt hiszem, az én dolgom könnyebb volt.

Sebet könnyű volt elaltatni, de Kevin nehezebb dió volt.

– Ne menj – ölelte át a nyakam, amint betakargattam.

– Kérlek, nekem is aludnom kell – érintettem meg a karjait.

– Nem akarom, hogy aludj – mondta, és felült. – Maradj itt velem.

– Ember, részeg vagy – mondtam, de kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. – Oké, oké, itt alszom veled, elégedett vagy? – kérdeztem, és lefeküdtem mellé.

– Az vagyok – mondta, majd miután átölelt, adott egy puszit a homlokomra.

**Május 11, 2014.**

Én tényleg, tényleg az ágyamba akartam menni, amint elaludt, de mivel mellette ébredtem, biztosra vehettem, hogy olyan fáradt voltam, hogy előbb látogattam álomországba, mint ő.

– Reggelt – mondta bambán vigyorogva, amint kinyitotta a szemét.

– Öhm... helló – integettem neki zavartan.

– Mi a faszt keresel itt? – kérdezte, mikor felfogta a helyzetünket. Elfoglalta az egész ágyat, én pedig a párna sarkán aludtam magzatpózban.

– És ennyi! – hallottuk az ajtóból.

– TOMMY! – kiáltottam, amint Kevin _APU!_-t kiáltott ugyanakkor.

– Sziasztok srácok – mosolygott a kamerával a kezében. – És most újra a "reggelt"-től.

– Várj, várj, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Kevin.

– Csinálunk egy videót a rajongóidnak arról, milyen az első reggel a Dalfesztivál után – mondta, majd visszahelyezte a kamerát a jobb szeméhez.

– Á, többet is tettem már a karrieremért! – feküdt vissza Kevin.

– Szóval ilyen lesz ezentúl az életem? – kérdeztem, és Kev bólintott. Én csak sóhajtottam.

– Reggelt – mondta bambán vigyorogva, amint kinyitotta a szemét – újra.

– Jobbat – mondtam, és egy finom csókot adtam az ajkaira.

– És ennyi! – mondta megint Tommy. – Aszta, sokkal jobb volt!

– Hé, Kevin... – integettem az arca előtt. Egy _kicsit_ le volt sokkolva. – Ember, nem gondoltam komolyan, csak szerintem jól nézne ki. – Próbáltam menteni a helyzetet.

– O... oké – mondta még mindig lesokkolva, így felkeltem.

Ettem valamit, majd megnéztem a telefonom és a facebookot. Három üzenetem volt a telefonon és rengeteg facebookon. Időrendi sorrendben kezdtem el olvasni őket.

_"Miről beszélsz? Csak YOHIO-t látom most!"_ – ez Carinától jött.

_"Aszta, HATALMASAK voltatok! Car le van sokkolva, de szerintem el tudja fogadni."_ – Vanessa.

_"Rendben, ezt meg kell emésztenem... a barátom a kedvenc énekesem barátnője..."_ – Carina.

Szóval többé-kevésbé tudták kezelni.

Facebookon szinte minden hír rólunk szólt, és azok, akik tudták, ki vagyok, mind üzenetet küldtek, hogy én voltam-e vagy sem, akit tegnap láttak. Néhányan siettető üzeneteket küldtek, de mivel nem voltam ébren, nem tudtam válaszolni. Most csak annyit írtam facebookra három nyelven (svéd, magyar, angol), hogy "Igen, igaz, én vagyok.", aztán csak kiléptem. Nem akartam olvasni a gratuláló – vagy gyűlölködő kommenteket.

– Mit csinálsz? – jött közelebb hozzám Kev. – Á, ne higgy nekik, minden, ami érdekli őket, a szenzációhajhászat!

– Öö... csak a facebookot néztem meg – néztem rá csodálkozva.

_Miért hiszi, hogy érdekel mások véleménye?_

– Mindegy, pár napig ne nézz meg olyan oldalakat, cikkeket, fórumokat, ami hozzánk kapcsolódik, értetted? – kérdezte aggódva.

– O... oké, ha azt mondod... – mondtam. – De miért?

– Nem is kéne pár napig emberekkel találkoznod... – folytatta a gondolatmenetét.

– Nem biztos, hogy észrevetted, de én minden nap iskolába járok – okítottam ki.

– Akkor jelents beteget – mondta.

– Hé, mit képzelsz rólam? Én vállalom felelősséget azért, amit teszek.

– Miért, mit tettél? – kérdezte kissé hisztérikusan. _De miért vagy ilyen?_ – Talán belém zúgtál? Vagy felajánlottad valakinek, hogy szállást adsz neki, és kihasználod, hogy ellenkező nemű? Nem, nem tetted, de én igen, szóval te nem tettél semmi rosszat.

– De igen. Elfogadtam az ajánlatod, úgyhogy fogd be, és hadd tegyem, amit akarok.

– Állj – ragadta meg a csuklóm. – Mostantól van egy imidzsed, amit meg kell tartanod.

– Egy hercegnő-imidzs? Az egész osztályom tudja, hogy bajkeverő vagyok – nevettem.

– MICSODA? – nézett rám kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Hűtsd le magad, nem csináltam semmit, kivéve...

– Kivéve? Kivéve mi? – faggatott.

– Mikor első nap bemutatkoztam, arrogánsan tettem – vallottam be.

– Á... á, ne zavarjon, mostanában én is kissé arrogáns vagyok, szóval...

– Kissé? Ha, láttam a twittered és pár interjút, és baszott arrogáns vagy – nevettem.

– Hah! – játszott rá a szerepére, majd mindketten nevetésben törtünk ki. – Egyébként van valami ehetőd? Ennem kell valamit.

– Ja, gyere – ütögettem meg a mellettem levő helyet, és leült. – Hé, bocsi, hogy megint megcsókoltalak, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem, csak jól akarom játszani a szerepem és...

– Cst, semmi baj – nyomta az ujját a számhoz. – De miért is aludtál mellettem?

– Öö.. hihi – nevettem zavartan. – Én hoztalak vissza a parti után, és annyira kértél, hogy aludjak veled, hogy nem mondhattam nemet. El akartam menni, mikor elalszol, de én is annyira fáradt voltam, hogy hamarabb elaludtam, mint te.

– Értem – mondta, így megnyugodtam, és elmentem ételt hozni. – Tessék – tettem elé egy tányért és egy szendvicset.

– És hogy tetszett, hogy mellettem ébredtél? – folytatta nagyképűen.

– Zavarba ejtő, összezavaró, és pár másodpercig kisebbségi komplexusom volt, mert semmi helyet nem hagytál nekem.

– Akkor rendben – nézett rám, és nem is mondott többet szinte addig, míg haza nem értünk. Nem is ajánlotta fel, hogy videojátékozzam velük; Seb kérdezte meg, hogy akarok-e játszani valamit.

– Nem – mosolyogtam rá, és láttam, amint Kevin féltékennyé válik. – Jobban szeretek másokat nézni, mint hogy én játsszak.

– Tökéletes barátnő – nevetett, és megfogta a derekam, így elképesztően féltékennyé téve barátját. – Ha előtte találkozom veled – súgta a fülembe olyan hangosan, hogy Kevin is hallja, és kacsintott.

– Hé, veszed le a kibaszott mancsod a csajomról?! – kiabált Kevin, rácsapott barátja kezére, majd megfogta a derekam, de még mindig nem mondott nekem semmit.

– Ember, nyugi – mondta neki Seb, majd egy konzolt dobott az ölébe. – Párbaj?

– Jó – felelte, én meg csak néztem, hogy próbálják megölni egymás karakterét... á, nem emlékszem, COD vagy CS vagy valami hasonló volt, én sosem játszottam velük, csak GTA-ztam, mikor fiatalabb voltam.

A helyzet emlékeztetett Danira, ő és a barátai midig videojáték-párbajokkal döntöttek dolgok felett. Dani szörnyű játékos volt, mert sokkal kevesebbet gyakorolhatott, mint barátai, de soha nem adta fel, és ha jól emlékszem, egyszer-kétszer megvert valakit. Az emléke könnyeket csal a szemembe, ezért azt mondtam, kimegyek a mosdóba. Fel se néztek rám, csak bólintottak, miszerint megértették.

– Hülye, miért kell mindig sírnod, ha rá gondolsz? – Kérdeztem, miközben a falba vertem a fejem újra és újra és újra... – Egy éve halott és _soha_ nem jön vissza! Dani nem örülne, ha így látna! A testvéred volt, aki mindig féltett téged, és azt akarta, hogy boldog légy, akinek a legnehezebb volt elfogadni, hogy ott volt neked Ivor! Hol tartod az agyad, te lány? Most fogd a kicseszett segged, és menj vissza, mintha jól lennél! ÉRTETTED?

Sírva megint megmostam az arcom, és mikor úgy éreztem, képes vagyok felállni, és megint találkozni emberekkel, úgy döntöttem, visszamegyek a fiúkhoz, akik már biztos befejezték a csatájukat.

Mikor elég közel voltam hozzájuk, hallottam, hogy Kevin dühösen beszél:

– Mi volt ez, ha? Miért flörtöltél vele ilyen nyilvánvalóan, mikor tudod, hogy érzek? – kérdezte, és mivel kíváncsivá tett, elbújtam az első dolog mögé, amit találtam.

– Ember, soha nem lopnám el, csak meg akartam mutatni, hogy kezelj egy lányt, ha tetszik neked – felelte Sebbie, és igazán érdekelni kezdett, ki a pokolról beszélhetnek.

– Ó, a nagy nőfaló mondja, mert neked már annyi lány volt az életedben, hogy pontosan tudod, hogy megy az ilyesmi, igaz?!

– Láttad a reakcióit – összegezte szárazon.

– És _te_ miért nem használod ezt a fene nagy tudást Vanessával kapcsolatban? Trixi mondta, hogy bejöttök egymásnak, faszfej – mondta Kevin, és most kevésbé tűnt dühösnek a hangja.

– Vannie olyan ragaszkodó, hogy figyelmen kívül kell hagynom, mert becserkészni sokkal izgalmasabb, mint megvásárolni, már ha érted, mire gondolok – mondta pajkosan Seb.

– De Trixi egy jégkirálynő, egyszerűen nem tudok a szívébe kerülni.

_Várj. Ők RÓLAM beszéltek?_

– Ha nem hagyja, hogy a szeretője légy, legyél a barátja. Jobb a semminél, és így a kicseszett szerepetek is könnyebb lenne játszani, mint most – fejezte be gondolatait Seb. Kevin morgott valamit, és hallottam, hogy új játékot kezdtek.

– Hello fiúk – léptem be, és nevettem, mintha mi se történt volna. – Ki nyert az értem vívott harcban?

– Ő – mondta kissé megsértődve Seb, így leültem Kevin mellé, és az ölébe tettem a lábam. Sebbie bámult rám – Várj, ha én nyerek, velem is ezt csinálod? – kérdezte végül.

– Talán igen, talán nem – mondtam, és egy játékos puszit nyomtam Kevin bal orcájára. – Ember, nem beszélsz hozzám? – kérdeztem, és mivel elfordította tőlem a fejét, biztos lehettem benne, hogy _tényleg_ megbántódott, mikor azt mondtam neki, nem esett jól mellette ébredni.

Nem miatta volt, hanem miattam, hogy nem élveztem. Mindenekelőtt nagy meglepetés volt, és végül, de nem utolsó sorban utáltam a pasikat, de nem voltam képes a nőket szeretni. Tökéletes apáca lettem volna. De mert nem voltam képes bevallani, most nem jöttünk ki jól.

Miután a fiúk lejátszottak még két párbajt, Seb rá tudott venni, hogy játsszak én is, de mivel szörnyű voltam, beült mögém, és segített kezelni a konzolt. Néha Kevinre pillantottam, és láttam, hogy elege van belőlünk, de túl sértődött volt bevallani, és túl féltékeny is, hogy egy apró pillanatra is kimenjen. Mikor húszadszorra is meghaltam (nem kellett hozzá sok idő, reménytelenül rossz gamer vagyok) úgy döntöttünk, felhagyunk a játékkal, és relaxálunk egy kicsit.

– Zenét? – kérdezte Sebbie, és a bólintásom után elkezdett egy rádióállomást hallgatni, ami sok klasszikust listázott, mint például Iron Maiden, KoRn, Metallica, Slipknot, HammerFall, Manowar, Alice Cooper, Children of Bodom és a többi. Rég nem hallgattam tisztességes metált, így pokolian jól esett, és pihentetett... amíg el nem értünk egy dalt, ami teljesen megváltoztatta a hangulatom. Felültem, és nehezebben lélegeztem, min általában.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte azonnal Sebastian.

– Lődd le – kértem halkan, és megragadtam a fejem.

– De miért... – hezitált, és lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy cselekedjen.

– Nem hallottad? – kiáltott legjobb barátjára Kevin. – Ha azt mondja, akkor megvan rá az oka is!

– Jól van, ember, nyugi, épp azt csinálom – mondta, és a zene megállt. – Jól vagy, Trixi? – nézett rám aggódva.

– Igen, sokkal jobban, köszi – mondtam, de most nem volt fölösleges energiám, hogy hamis mosolyt erőltessek az arcomra. Nem éreztem jól magam, és most nem akartam elrejteni. – Utálom, mikor emlékeztetnek a kibaszott létezésükre – mondtam inkább magamnak, mint nekik, de angolul, mivel már angolul is gondolkoztam. Ha magyarul kellett volna beszélnem, nagy pácban lettem volna egy ideig.

– Mi... – kezdte hangosan Sebbie, de Kevin azt mutogatta neki, hogy fogja be, majd leült mellém, és átkarolta a vállam. Seb csak bámult; még nem volt hozzászokva a különleges kapcsolatunkhoz. Őszintén szólva én se voltam.

– Kiről beszélsz? – kérdezte csendesen Kevin, és a mély, meleg hangja kicsit lenyugtatott. – Ha? – kérdezte megint, és adott egy puszit a homlokomra.

– Hazugok – mondtam. – Mindenki hazug körülöttem, csak némelyikükről tudom, hogy hazudik.

– Azt hiszem, tudom, miről beszélsz – suttogta a fülembe Kev, és átkarolt. Most éreztem először, hogy mellette biztonságban vagyok.

– Ez a dal a Bullet For My Valentine Waking The Demonja volt – mondtam pár perccel később. – Egy igazi mestermű, de az exem, életem első hazugját Demonnak hívták, és mindig rá emlékeztet.

– Á, értem – felelt Kev, és csak megölelt.

– Semmi "nem akarod, hogy kényelembe helyezzelek"-ek? Mi történt a perverz éneddel? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

– A szomorú lányok izgatnak – somolyogott, és mind a hárman nevetésben törtünk ki.

– Nézzétek, majdnem otthon vagyunk – mondta Seb és kipillantottunk az ablakon. Tényleg, nagyon közel voltunk Sundsvallhoz.

– Jaj, csak haza akarok menni, és pihenni – sóhajtottam.

– Pihenni? Drágám, majdnem fél napot aludtunk, és te pihenni akarsz? – kérdezte csodálkozva Sebbie.

– Öhm, ja, baj?

– Biztos, hogy jól vagy? Nem fáztál meg, vagy hasonló?

– Megfázni májusban? Ugye csak viccelsz? – néztem rá kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Én egyszer megfáztam augusztusban – nevetett Sebbie.

– Jól van, lődd le magad, elég fáradtak vagyunk – mondta Kev, így a barátja befogta.

_Ha én kértem volna, még inkább csinálja... talán azért van, mert Kevin dühös volt, vagy mi?_

Az elkövetkezendő időt csendben töltöttük, és mikor hazaértünk, csak sóhajtottunk.

– Hú, könnyebb volt, mint hittem – mondtam megkönnyebbülve.

– Csak nem tudták, hogy most érkezünk, az első hullám csak holnap következik – mondta, és miután a drága Luna kapott enni, mindketten bedőltünk az ágyba és aludtunk.

**Május 12, 2014.**

– De nem akarom... – motyogtam félig ébren félig álmodva éjfél körül. Valami nedveset éreztem a homlokomon, aztán észrevettem, hogy Kevin mellettem ül, és a nedves dolog egy törölköző.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte. Erősnek akart látszani, de láttam a szemében az aggodalmat.

– Többé-kevésbe – mondtam, hogy lenyugtassam.

– Látod, mondtam, hogy egy ideig nem kéne iskolába menned.

– Á, azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük. Mennem kell, vagy úgy fog tűnni, szégyellem magam.

– Miért, nem? – kérdezte. – Igazából senkinek nem mondtad el, csak Vanessának, hogy te vagy az, és az is véletlen volt, így érezned kéne.

– Kösz, hogy felvidítasz – fordultam a falhoz, és nem engedtem, hogy hozzám szóljon.

Mikor megint felébredtem, éreztem, hogy Kevin hátulról átölel, és aranyosan a fülembe szuszog. Bár nem akartam, hogy érzéseim legyenek iránta, nem bírtam ki, hogy ne mosolyodjak el, és ne érezzem magam biztonságban. Igen, be kell valljam, ez a Kevin el tudta volna lopni a szívem, de mivel teljesen más volt ébren... nem, egy férfi sem elég imádnivaló és férfias egyszerre a számomra. Sok férfit ismertem, de csak a régi Kevin ütötte meg a mércét; a Desaiha-tagok nem voltak elég imádnivalóak, az osztálytársaim, és régi ismerőseim itt túl gyerekesek és fiatalok, és Sebastian is mélyen a barátzónában volt. _Ja, miért is van ott?_ – gondolkoztam el, majd rájöttem – _Ő annak a férfinak a legjobb barátja, aki szeret engem. És amúgy is, belezúgni a megmentődbe és táncpartneredbe nem elég eredeti._

Tudtam, hogy mától már a sminkemmel is törődnöm kell, így megfordultam, egy puszit nyomtam a homlokára, és felkeltem. Tudtam, iskolába kell mennem, és semmi nem állíthatott meg. Nem zavart, hogy nincs házim, vagy hogy nagy eséllyel a suliból a lányok fele ki akarja tépni a hajam: nem hátrálhattam meg.

Csak két lépést kellett megtennem az utcán, és bár tudtam, hogy napszemüveget viselek, és szinte senki sem vett észre úgy éreztem, minden tekintet rám szegeződik, és elájultam.

Mikor kinyitottam a szemeimet, egy kórházi szoba fogadott. Csövek lógtak ki belőlem mindenfelé, és gépek csipogtak mellettem... bíztató látvány. Aztán megpróbáltam megfogni a fejem, és éreztem, hogy valaki fogja a kezem.

– Magához tért – mondta Sebbie, és ránéztem. Mellettem ült, és fogta a kezem az üres szobában.

– Szia, mizujs? – mosolyogtam rá erőtlenül. Többé-kevésbé tudtam, mi történt velem, vagy legalábbis könnyen ki tudtam találni, és mivel nem vettem túl komolyan, mert _hé, csak egy ájulás volt, nem én vagyok az első, aki kidől_, viccet csináltam belőle.

– Nem kéne felkelned – mondta aggódva.

– Teljesen jól vagyok, nem tudom, miért veszed olyan komolyan.

– Elájultál – mondta komolyan.

– Akkor Kevinnek egyszerűen vissza kellett volna vinnie, és hideg vizet öntenie a képembe, és nem idecipelnie. Ha már szóba került... ő hol van?

– Nos – vakarta a tarkóját Seb. – Tegnap megkért, akadályozzam meg, hogy iskolába menj, mivel neki turnéznia kell, és én találtalak meg. Már nagy eséllyel elment, mit sem tudva az állapotodról – vallotta be.

– Á, csodás – mondtam, és felkelve kiszedtem az idegesítő orvosi kütyüket a testemből. – Akkor vigyél iskolába – utasítottam.

– Délután három van – mutatott a falon lévő órára. – Több, mint hat órán keresztül eszméletlen voltán.

– Ó – leheltem lesokkolva. – E... erről nem tudtam...

– Persze, hogy nem tudtál – mondta. – Maradj itt, elmondom az orvosoknak, hogy jól vagy, aztán hazaviszlek, rendben?

Nem mondtam semmit, csak bólintottam, így elment. Pár perc múlva visszatért egy orvossal, és miután megvizsgált, azt mondta, még egy napig maradjak bent, legközelebb másnap reggel mehetek el.

Seb megígértette velem, hogy mindenben hallgatok az orvosokra, aztán elment, mondván _van pár elintéznivalója._ Remélem, nem akar hozzánk költözni, mert az azt jelentené, hogy arra sem lesz esélyem, hogy kinyissam az ablakot, és kinézzek rajta, nehogy megfázzak...

**Május 13, 2014.**

Miután végzett az iskolában, Sebastian eljött, hogy hazavigyen. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz a kocsiban, mert ő nem akart semmit se mondani, én pedig kicsit meg voltam sértődve, alattomosan vissza akart tartani attól, hogy vállaljam a kibebaszott munkám következményeit.

– Itt maradok veled – mondta, és bárhogy ellenkezhettem, kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, így kaptam egy új lakótársat másfél hétre. Mikor nem akartam hallgatni rá, és ki akartam menni a házból, megfenyegetett, hogy beárul Kevinnek.

Rosszabb volt, mint egy aggódó apa, nem engedte, hogy kinyissam az ajtót, ha jött valaki, mindig főzni akart nekem, és mikor végre megengedtem neki, olyan rosszat csinált, hogy megtiltottam neki, hogy valaha is főzzön.

– Akkor rendeljek valamit...? – gondolkozott el.

– Csodát, megyek, és csinálok valami ehetőt – keltem fel az ágyból, ahová tett, és elindultam a konyha irányába.

– Arról ne is álmodj – mondta, és a karjaiba vett.

– Hé, mit csinálsz, tegyél le, csak elájultam, nem a lábam törtem el! – ütögettem a mellkasát, így a lábam földet ért, de már a konyhában voltunk.

– Nem akarom, hogy megerőltesd magad, mert Yohio megöl, ha megsérülsz – nézett rám, és egy perc farkasszemezés után úgy döntök, csinálok rament – könnyű elkészíteni, gyors, és szeretem.

**Május 21, 2014.**

Pár nap alatt Sebastian és én egy megfelelő időbeosztást alakítottunk ki magunknak – kelés hatkor, csinálok neki reggelit, aztán elmegy, hogy okosodjon, és bezár engem, és mivel emeleten vagyunk, nem szökhetek ki az ablakon; aztán öt körül hazajön, néha még később, és odaadja a feladatokat, amit az osztályom csinált, és a házit. Egyszer később jött, és megkérdeztem, hogy elment-e randevúzni Vannie-vel, de csak megkérdezte, mikre nem gondolok, és leült megcsinálni a leckéjét. Általában mellette csináltam a sajátomat, és mikor nem értett valamit, együtt próbáltuk kitalálni – ezt úgy viszonozta, hogy segített a svéddel.

Próbáltuk a táncokat is gyakorolni, de ez általában azt eredményezte, hogy vagy ittunk egy sört, hogy "ne érezzük túl furcsának a helyzetet" aztán az egy sörből kettő lett, majd három... és vihettek volna a detoxba, és nem akartam az anyja helyében lenni, mikor megtudja, hogy a fia mocskosul berúgott a legjobb barátja barátnőjével, és azt se tudják, mit csináltak (valójában tisztában voltunk a cselekedetinkkel, és nem igazán tartottuk a másikat nőnek illetve férfinak, csak havernak); vagy mikor nem részegedtünk le, a szomszédok jöttek panaszkodni a zaj miatt.

Kevin késő délután jött haza, és mikor megtudta, hogy Sebbie bezárva tartott, mintha hercegnő lennék, a lakás meg egy vár, először kinevetett, majd megígérte, hogy együtt elmegyünk valahova sétálni. Nem mondtuk el neki, hogy paranoia-rohamom volt hétfőn, és elájultam; úgy éreztük, nem kell tudnia róla.

Mikor Seb elment, beszálltunk a kocsiba, és elmentünk az erdőbe. Nem igazán beszéltünk, csak gyakoroltuk, hogyan menjünk kézen fogva, csöndben. Persze az ő ötlete volt, és mikor ki akartam tépni a kezem az övéből, még erősebben megszorította.

– Nem tudsz elszökni tőlem – mondta, és tovább sétáltunk csendben. Én nem kérdeztem a turnéjáról, és ő sem kérdezte, hogy éreztem magam otthon, egyedül.

Hazaérve egy levél várt rám. Érdekes volt, mert a címzésen az előző címem szerepelt.

– Nézd – mutattam meg Kevinnek, mikor beértünk a lakásba.

– Biztos Apu hozta ide – mondta. – Amalia felhívott volna, hogy menjünk érte.

– Honnan tudod?

– Nőből van, szereti, ha együtt van a család; és kíváncsi is. Mi van benne, amúgy? – hajolt közelebb hozzám, és egy pillanat múlva mindketten elnevettük magunkat.

A feladót meg sem nézve kibontottam, és elkezdtem olvasni. Minden egyes sorral az arcom komorabbá és komorabbá vált. Szerencsétlenségemre magyarul volt írva...

– Mit ír? – kérdezte Kevin, miután végeztem az olvasással. Aztán meglátta az arcom. – Hé, csajszi, ne sírj! Na... – mondta, és átölelt. Bár nem tudta, mitől lettem ilyen szomorú, tudta, hogy kezelje a helyzetet. Ki tudtam sírni magam a vállain, és ez több volt, mint elég. Egy idő után békéssé tett – és megint éreztem azt a furcsa biztonságérzetet.

– A nagypapám... elhunyt három napja – mondtam, miközben kerestem egy használható zsebkendőt. – Én vagyok az egyetlen örökös, és vissza kell mennem Magyarországra, ha akarom az örökségem. De... mi lesz Mamával? Atyám, nem akarom ezt...

– Áhhh – fogta meg a fejét. – Mikor kell visszamenned?

– Ahogy lehet.

– De nem félsz találkozni azokkal, akik tönkretették az életed?

– Nem – mosolyodtam el. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy voltam képes rá. – Apu és Anyu az ország különböző részeiből származnak, és most oda megyek, ahol nem éltem. Jaj, és az iskolával is kell kezdenem valamit. Pénteken lesz a temetés. Ó, és egy táncpróba is lesz aznap. Ááááááááhhhh – temettem a tenyerembe az arcom. – Nem akarom ezt...

– Menjek veled? – kérdezte hirtelen Kevin.

– Ha szeretnél... – mondtam, de még mindig szomorú voltam. – Szerezzek jegyeket? – kérdeztem pár perccel később, mikor már felelősségteljesen tudjak gondolkozni.

– Jó lenne, közben felhívom Aput.

Megszerezni a jegyeket nem volt nagy munka, de beszélni Tommyval... Szóval hálás voltam, hogy nem nekem kellett, bár én okoztam a galibát. Oké, nem igazán én voltam, de miattam kerültek bele, így az én dolgom lett volna cselekedni. _Vagy elég szívessége tettem már neki? Nem, engedték, hogy a házukban éljek, és most pedig Kevinnel, szóval nem hiszem, hogy valaha is vissza tudom majd fizetni._

– Áh – hallottam, mikor végül letette.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem azonnal.

– Gyere, szemtől szembe akar róla beszélni – mondta, és elmentünk felöltözni.

Előszedte a legújabb kocsiját – végre nem rózsaszín volt, hanem fehér – és elmentünk oda, ahova Tommy mondta. Igazán meglepett.

– Apádék háza? – kérdeztem, miközben kiszálltam a kocsiból. – legalább hozhattunk volna valamit! Á, most azt fogják hinni, hogy egy hálátlan kurva vagyok...

– Hagyd – mondta. – Ők hívtak ide olyan hirtelen, hogy nem volt rá időnk.

– De a húgod... – ellenkeztem.

– Ki fog ugrani a bőréből, hogy láthat téged. Hali! – üdvözölte Tommyt.

– Gyertek be – mondta kissé ridegen. Jól van, igazából nem volt rideg, de mivel négy hónapon keresztül vele éltem, meg tudtam különböztetni a boldog hangulatát a boldogtalantól. És most legalábbis nagyon boldogtalan volt.

– Foglaljatok helyet – mondta, mikor beértünk a nappaliba. – Fiam... – kezdte, de valaki megállította abban, hogy beszéljen hozzánk.

– Bátyó! – futott oda Emily, mikor észrevette, hogy ott vagyunk. – És Trixi! – mondta hangosan, és megölelt bennünket.

– Szia, szöszi – simogattam meg a szőke haját. – Hogy vagy?

– Hoztál nekem valamit? – kérdezte azonnal a bátyjától.

– Nem, hercegnő, most nem volt időm, de legközelebb kétszer akkora ajándékot hozok, jó lesz? – mosolygott a húgára, és adott egy puszit a homlokára.

– Emily – mondta Tommy a lányának. – Beszélnem kell a bátyáddal és Trixivel. Kérlek, megkeresnéd addig Anyut, és megkérnéd, hogy hozzon egy kis sütit?

A _süti_ szótól felvirágzott az arca, és abban a szent pillanatban, mikor meghallotta, Amaliáért kiáltott és elhagyta a szobát.

– Szóval, Fiam. Nemrég hallottam, hogy szeretnél Magyarországra menni Trixivel. Nem gondolod, hogy védenünk kéne, ki ő? Nem ment semerre két hétig, így úgy tűnhet, inkább menekülni próbál, mint felelősséget vállalni. És mit fognak szerinted gondolni a rajongók? Ha?

– Apu, figyelj. Most tényleg mennem kell.

– Nincs kapcsolatban a levéllel, amit kapott?

– De – mondtam. – A nagyapám temetése pénteken lesz, így van pár dolgom, amit el kell intéznem Magyarországon, bár soha nem akartam visszamenni.

– Én pedig vele akarok lenni. Ez minden – egészítette ki Kevin.

Tommy akart valamit mondani, de nem tudott, mert a család nőtagjai beléptek a szobába.

– Hoztam neked sütit – futott Kevinhez Emily, és beletömött egyet a szájába, amitől nevethetnékem támadt.

– Annyira vicces? – nézett rám Kevin. – Legközelebb te jössz! – mondta, és az én számba is nyomott egyet. Most mindenki elkezdett nevetni, és hallottam, amint Amalia azt mondja Tommynak: _Mint egy idős házaspár, nem?_

– Apu – Kevin komolyan nézett Tommyra, miután abbahagytuk a nevetést. – Vele kell mennem. És már a jegyeket is megvettük holnapra.

– Ah – sóhajtott a másik férfi. – Tudod, ha nem lennél a fiam, mindezt nem tenném meg érted...

– Szóval azt mondod...? – kérdezte reménykedve Kevin.

– Menj, de legközelebb nem leszek ilyen lágyszívű. Most is, úgy kell tennetek, mintha tényleg teljesen oda meg vissza lennétek egymásért. Vettétek? Yohio, Trixi, a valódi színészkedésetek most fog kezdődni – nézett komolyan a szemünkbe, és szünetet tartott; majd hirtelen rám nézett. – Amúgy, mi a helyzet a könyvvel?

– Dolgozom rajta, már majdnem befejeztem az utolsó előtti fejezetet. De... – hirtelen az eszembe jutott valami. – miféle filmet csináltál Japánban, ember? – kérdeztem Kevint.

– Az... Hát, egy arrogáns európai énekest játszottam egy tévésorozatban. Hamarosan befejezik az utómunkálatokat, szóval pár héten belül megláthatjuk.

– De ehhez el kéne mennünk Japánba, igaz?

– Öhm... valahogy megmutatom – mondta, és hagytam, hadd higgye.

Rengeteget beszélgettünk még, mielőtt hazamentünk, és bepakoltunk holnapra. Kevin el akarta magyarázni a sztori történetét, amiben szerepel, de mondtam neki, ne lője le a poént.

**Május 22, 2014.**

Ebéd után indultunk Stockholmba – ahonnan elrepültünk Budapestre. Megpróbáltunk inkognitóban maradni, de végül valaki felismerte beszállás közben. Szerencsére másodosztályon utazott, így nem zavarhatott minket. A reptérről a központi buszállomásra utaztunk, majd az apró városba, ahol a nagyszüleim laktak. Felhívtam Mamát, és szóltam, hogy hazamegyek busszal, és viszek magammal valakit, szóval legyen kész a fogadásunkra.

Kevin nem igazán élvezte a háromórás buszutat, miután majdnem négy órát töltöttünk a repülőgépen, és mikor leszálltunk, alig tudott felállni a helyéről, mert elzsibbadt a lába.

– Nézz körül, szinte minden nyarat itt töltöttem – mondtam neki.

– Egész jó – mondta, mikor meg tudta nézni a környezetet.

– Jaj, menj már, ez nem a legjobb hely, megmutatom a kedvenc helyeimet pár napon belül, oks? – kérdeztem, és elindultam a nagyszüleim házának irányába.

– Persze, de hova mész? – futott utánam.

– Mit szólnál fél óra sétához? – kérdeztem.

– MICSODA? – kérdezett vissza reményvesztve. – Nem látod, mennyi csomagom van?

– Hűtsd le magad, csak taxiért jöttem – mondtam, és megkértem egy sofőrt, hogy vigyen el a megadott címre. Már Bp-n váltottam pénzt, így tudtam forinttal fizetni.

– Á, Trixi – üdvözölt a nagymamám, mikor meglátott az utcán. – Nem hittem, hogy eljössz. De ő meg kicsoda? – kérdezte Kevinre mutatva.

– Nos, mondhatnánk, hogy a barátom – mosolyogtam. – Később elmagyarázom.

– Miről beszéltek? – súgta a fülembe Kevin.

– Hé, fiatalember, nem tudtad, hogy társaságban nem illik sugdolózni? – ütötte meg Kevin fejét Mama. Szegény fiú csak tűrte, mert nem tudott semmit se mondani.

– Mama – kezdtem – nem beszél magyarul.

– Ó – kért elnézést. – Kérlek, mondd meg neki, hogy sajnálom. De gyertek be, gyerekek – nyitotta ki az ajtót, és betessékelt minket. Úgy véltem, itt az ideje bemutatnom őket egymásnak. – Mama, ő Kevin; Kev, ő a nagymamám – mondtam váltogatva a nyelveket.

– Örvendek – nyújtott kezet Kevin, és Mama elfogadta. Persze nem értette, mit mond, de ki tudta találni, mit akar.

– Jaj, sajnálom, hogy udvariatlan voltam – nézett bocsánatkérőn Kevinre, majd hozzám fordult. – Drágám, kérlek, fordítanál nekem?

– Persze – válaszoltam, és elmondtam Kevinnek, amit a nagymamám üzent. Aztán megmutatta a szobánk – ez volt az egyetlen hálószoba az övén kívül – és miután adott egy kulcsot a házhoz, diszkréten visszavonult.

– Szóval itt fogunk lakni? – kérdezte, mikor becsukódott az ajtó.

– Igen, tudom, nem egy Grand Hotel, de... jobb, mint a semmi, nem?

– Hát, persze... de... – körülnézett. – Csak egy ágy van!

– És az az enyém, szóval remélem, jól alszol, és szereted a kényelmes foteleket – mutattam a szoba másik végében levő fotelra.

– Valójában nem szeretem... Á, és egy jávorszarvas ül benne, – mondta rámutatva a plüssre – mit tegyek? Melletted kell aludjak.

– Inkább a szarvas... – forgattam a szemeimet. Az ágy pici volt, így biztos lehettem benne, hogy átölel, miközben valami szaftosat álmodik, és arra még nem voltam kész.

– Bika, és épp párzási időszak van... úriember leszek, mint mindig... – kacsintott. Egyszerűen megütöttem a vállát, és megmondtam, hogy megyek segítek Mamának főzni.

– Biztos, főzni akarsz, Himeji-san? – kérdezte nevetve.

– Hogy neveztél? – mentem közelebb hozzá, mikor meghallottam a nevet. Szerencsétlenségére ismertem a Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu című animét.

– Himeji Mizuki, mi más? – kérdezte, de közben hátrált.

– Soha többé ne hívj olyannak, aki egyáltalán nem tud főzni – mondtam neki nagyon kis távolságból. Ő kihasználta, megfogta a derekam, és megcsókolt. Először fel se fogtam, mi történik, és a csodálkozás kinyitotta a szám. Aztán mikor megéreztem, hogy a nyelve hozzáér az enyémhez, eltoltam magamtól. Már hozzá voltam szokva ahhoz, hogy megcsókol, mióta gyakoroltunk a Dalfesztiválra, de ez már egyenesen sok volt. – Csak azért nem pofozlak fel, mert a haverom vagy – közöltem, és elhagytam a szobát.

– Ne tedd ezt velem, kélek – sietett utánam, és megragadta a csuklóm. – Ne bánj úgy velem, mintha nem tudnád, hogy érzek valamit irántad!

– Nem emlékszel, hányszor tetted te is ugyanezt velem? – kérdeztem kissé hisztérikusan, és kihúztam a kezem az övéből. – Mama, segíthetek? – kérdeztem nagyanyámat, mikor a konyhába értem.

– Ha tényleg szeretnél – mondta, és megkért, hogy hozzak paprikát a kajához. – Meddig tervezel maradni? Hová költöztél? Hol hagytad Annát? Hogy találkoztál _vele_? Annyi kérdésem van!

– Nem tervezünk sokáig maradni, mert vissza kell mennem iskolába – kezdtem el válaszolni a kérdéseire – És külföldre költöztem, azért nem találtál. Anyu... nos, ő elköltözött... – Könnybe lábadt a szemem.

– Á, azt hiszem, értem – mondta együttérzően.

– Szóval, ott találkoztam vele, ahova költöztem, az apjának dolgoztam, és... nos, érted – mosolyogtam, és segítettem ételt készíteni.

A vacsorát többé-kevésbé békében fogyasztottuk el, vagy legalábbis Kev nem próbált meg lányként kezelni. De később, mikor visszatértünk a szobánkba, elölről kezdte a küldetést. Amint becsukta az ajtót megfogta a derekam, és amint láttam, hogy az arca közeledik az enyémhez, inkább megöleltem.

– Nem tudom, hogy fogom túlélni a temetést – mondtam neki, miközben a mellkasába temettem az arcom. – Jó kapcsolatom volt vele, és... Nem akarok sírni holnap – mondtam végül, és mikor elengedett, leültem az ágyra; ő nem bírt egy centinél messzebb lenni tőlem, úgyhogy leült mellém.

– Nem akarsz egy stresszoldó...? – érintette meg a combom.

– Hé, vedd le a kezed rólam – söpörtem félre.

– Meg kéne szoknod – mondta, és visszahelyezte. Sajnos igaza volt, így nem lehetett semmi kifogásom a viselkedése ellen.

– Oké, nyertél – jelentettem ki – De mivel most itt vagyunk, dolgunk meg semmi...

– Nekem van dolgom – nézett komolyan a szemembe.

– Nem, elérni, hogy szeresselek, nincs a mai teendőid listáján – néztem rá. – Emlékezz, Melanie is szeretett egykor, és mikor rájöttél, te is szereted, már késő volt.

– De nálad nem vettem észre későn! – Annyira szomorú volt, hogy nem bírtam ki, és megöleltem. – Emlékszem, amikor először megcsókoltalak, és majdnem szeretkeztünk. Vajon máshogy alakultak volna a dolgok, ha megtesszük?

– Nem tudom – feleltem, majd mivel nem tudtam semmit se mondani neki, úgy döntöttem, inkább lezuhanyzom. – Mentem – mondtam, és magammal vittem a dolgaimat.

– Fürdesz? – kérdezte. – Segíthetek?

– Nem, drága, meg tudom csinálni egyedül – mondtam, és kimentem a szobából. Próbáltam gyors lenni, hogy aztán ágyba bújhassak és aludhassak, mert az utazás jobban kifárasztott, mint hittem. A fürdőben állva majdnem elaludtam: ez megerősítette, hogy fáradt vagyok.

A szobánkba visszatérve Kevint az ágyon találtam, amint ruhástul aludt – úgy tűnik, még nálam is fáradtabb volt, és nem tudott várni, míg visszaérek. Mikor megláttam, mosolyogva megráztam a fejem, és miután levetkőztettem, be is takartam. Aztán végiggondoltam a helyzetet, és odaadtam neki a plüssszarvast; és tíz perccel azután, hogy elhelyezkedtem a fotelban, úgy aludtam, mint a bunda.

**Május 23, 2014.**

Reggel ébredtem, de úgy éreztem, fáj a hátam, a vállaim is, és úgy éreztem, kéne még egy kis vér a fejembe. Aztán valami nehezet éreztem az ölemben, és kinyitottam a szemem – amit nem kellett volna.

– Hali – mosolygott rám Kevin. A földön guggolt, a könyöke a combomban.

– Hello – feleltem, és amint kinyújtottam a nyakam, hogy lássam, mi a fenét csinál, észrevettem... hogy meztelen. – JÉZUS KRISZTUS MI A FASZT MŰVELSZ?

– Zuhanyoztam, de tudnál adni egy törölközőt?

– Ember, ha nem léteznél...

– Tudom, ki kéne találni – fejezte be a mondást.

– Nem, csak nyugodtan élhetnék – vigyorogtam szarkasztikusan. – De megkérhetnélek, Mr. Félénk, hogy kiszedd a könyököd a combomból? Már mindent láttam rajtad, amit akartam, még azt is, amit nem.

– Mit nem akartál látni? Például a szexi és felülmúlhatatlan izmaimat? – somolygott és felkelt. Én csak a szekrényhez mentem, és egy perccel később a kezébe kapott egy törölközőt.

– De – kezdtem – Nem vagy nedves.

– Korábban észrevettem, hogy nincs törölköző, így nem kezdtem el zuhanyozni – magyarázta.

– Akkor miért nem vetted vissza a ruháidat, idióta?!

– Tudni akartam, mit tennél ebben a helyzetben – vallotta be, és közelebb jött. – Emlékszel, én mit csináltam akkor?

– Igen – mondtam, és gyengéden megfogtam a derekát és finoman a nyakára leheltem egy csókot. – Fel kéne öltöznöd, nehogy megfázz – mondtam végül és elengedtem. Én elengedtem, de hirtelen megragadta a csuklóm, és visszafordította a testem. Elsöpörte a hajam a jobb vállamról, és nem is igazán csókolta, inkább finoman megharapta a nyakam. Ez volt a halálom, tudta, hogy mitől dobom el az agyam. Elvesztettem a talajt a lábam alatt, és a karjaiba zuhantam. Aztán elkezdte az ajkaimat csókolni, miközben az oldalam simogatta a póló alatt, amit viseltem, és az ágyra fektetett. Elkezdett vetkőztetni, és amint a csípőm erősen az ágynak nyomta sajátjával, úgy éreztem, nem bánnám, ha el akarna vinni a hetedik mennyországba...

_Kopp-kopp_.

_Mi a fasz?!_

_Kopp-kopp._

Kinyitottam a szemeimet, és észrevettem Kevint fölöttem.

– Szállj le rólam – suttogtam gyilkosan Kevinnek és miután totál csodálkozva nézett rám, eltűnt a fürdőszobában, és miután visszavettem a pólóm, kinyitottam az ajtót. – Szia, mondd – mondtam álmosan.

– Hol a barátod? – kérdezte nagymamám.

– Mi dolgod vele? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Semmi, csak szólni akartam, hogy reggeliznetek kéne – mondta, és elment.

– Húú – fújtam ki a levegőt, és kopogtam a fürdő ajtaján. – Pöcs, gyere ki, reggeli.

– Rendben – mondta, és még mindig egyszál faszban kijött.

– Mia picsa? Öltözz fel MOST – kiáltottam, és rádobtam pár ruhát. Ő csak pajkosan rám mosolygott, majd felöltözött, ahogyan én is.

Békében megreggeliztünk, és nem beszéltünk arról, ami pár perce történt. Mama nem igazán értette, hogy Kevin miért nem akart sokat enni – azt mondta, az evés élvezet, és akik nem értik ezt, nem emberek.

– És... hány éves vagy? – nézett rá. Én csak a fordítóprogram voltam.

– A korodról kérdez – mondtam Kevinnek.

– Tizennyolc – mondta, és lefordítottam magyarra.

– Szóval abban a korban vagy, mint Trixi – mormogta, én pedig fordítottam. – Édesem, nem kell mindent elmondanod neki, amit mondok!

– Ó, bocsi – mondtam, de azért tovább fordítottam.

– És idősebb, vagy fiatalabb nálad? – nézett rá megint.

– Egy hónappal idősebb – felelte. Mama meresztette a szemét, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a fiúk fiatalabbak a barátnőiknél, azt gondolta, ez egyszerűen _nem helyes._

– Mikor tartjátok az esküvőt?

– Mama – fordultam hozzá. – Csak öt hónapja vagyunk együtt!

– Akkor miért hoztad ide?

– Jönni akart – rántottam vállat.

– Soha nem fogom megérteni a fiatalokat – mondta, és nem faggatta tovább a lakótársam.

– Nem is kell megértened, csak elfogadnod minket – mondtam.

– Miről beszéltek? – nézett rám Kevin. – Mérgesnek tűnt, miután mondtál neki valamit.

– Megkérdezte, hogy el akarsz-e venni – tájékoztattam. – De megmondtam neki, hogy korai még erről beszélni

– Miért, egész Európa azt hiszi, jegyesek vagyunk – kacsintott.

– Amíg ki nem adják a könyved – reagáltam, és egy bólintással helyben is hagyta.

A temetés délután 4-kor volt, és végül elsírtam magam, mikor már majdnem teljesen elhantolták. Kevin meg akart ölelni, de most nem engedtem neki.

Miután az egész család – Papa testvére, Mama testvére és a családja, Mama, Kevin és én – megvacsoráztunk, és mindenki hazament, Mama azt ajánlotta, menjünk és sétáljunk egyet a Duna partján. Azt hiszem, csak egy kicsit egyedül akart lenni.

– Gyere – ragadtam meg Kevin csuklóját. – A rakpart csak kétutcányira van, és a levegő frissebb arra.

Nem kellett kétszer mondanom, örült, hogy láthatja a helyeket, amiket gyerekként imádtam.

– Találkozhatunk emberekkel, de nem sokkal. Ismersz, szeretek egyedül lenni, szóval a helyek, amiket szeretek, magányosak. De tessék, vedd fel a napszemüveged. Tudod, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

– Nem zavar, ha lefotóznak, itt nem sokan ismernek, igaz? – kérdezte. – És ha mégis: hivatalosan is együtt vagyunk, nemde?

– Dehogynem – mondtam, amint kiléptünk az utcára. – De nem akarom senkinek sem magyarázni a helyzetet, ha ezt el is kerülhetem.

Nem kellett két lépést se megtennünk, mikor megláttunk valakit integetni. _Kezdődik..._

– Jézus, Trixi, évek óta nem láttalak! – ölelt át. _Milyen igaz..._

– Hello, Stella – üdvözöltem a lányt, aki itt a legjobb barátom volt. Valójában ő volt itt az egyetlen lány barátom. – Igen, rég volt.

– És kit hoztál? – engedett el, és a csodálkozó Kevinre ugrott. – Szia, a nevem Stella – nyújtotta a kezét.

– Hi – fogadta el a kezét. – Bocsi, nem beszélek magyarul... amúgy Kevin vagyok.

– Jézus, Trixi, egy külföldit fogtál? – fordult vissza hozzám. – Gratu!

– Köszi... – vakartam meg a tarkóm, és zavartan nevettem. – Amúgy nézted az Eurovíziót? – kérdeztem.

– Nem, soha nem nézem – mondta. – Hol hagytad Danit?

– Nos – kezdtem. – Hova tartottál?

– Tényleg, kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz, van egy koncert a Lyukban – ragadta meg a karom. – Mindenki ott van, a Wan Worms (= sápadt férgek) játszik ma este!

– Juj, Gabe bandája? Kevin, mennünk kell – kérleltem.

– De épp ma volt a nagyapád temetése... nem lenne baj? – kérdezte Stella.

– Várj egy percet, visszamegyek, és megkérdezem, ti ketten addig beszélgessetek – mondtam, és visszaszaladtam a házba. Mama azt mondta, nem zavarja, ha barátokkal találkozunk, de bár bulizni voltunk, holnap ébren kell lennünk, mikor az ügyvédhez megyünk.

A srácok örültek, hogy látnak, és mikor volt egy kis szabadidőnk, be is mutattam őket Kevinnek, és szembesítettem is őket a szomorú ténnyel: Dani már nem élt; valójában a családom elkezdett kihalni tavaly. Sajnáltak, de a második sör – vagy az első vodka – után mindenről tudtunk beszélni, Ádám, Doman és Gabe Stella osztálytársai voltak, és idén érettségiztek – ahogy nekem is kellett volna.

A Wan Worms kibaszott jó partit csinált, főleg régi metált és punkot játszottak, és a dalok nagy részét ismertem.

Megint kiderült, hogy csodás közönség vagyok – énekeltem, ugráltam, headbangeltem és pogóztam. Lehel, a dobos azt mondta, jól esett neki, hogy élveztem a koncertet. Gabe volt a basszusgitáros; a gitárost French-nek hívták, és az énekest Wolfnak – ez utóbbiak azért kapták a nevüket, mert eredetileg Párisnak és Farkasnak hívták őket, és mindketten utálták a nevüket.

– _Ez_ továbbra is velünk marad? – mutatott French Kevinre, mikor befejezték a koncertjüket. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy French látta, hogy néz rá, miközben gitározott, vagy csak egyszerűen zavarta a szőke lakótársam, de nem akarta, hogy Kev csatlakozzon hozzánk. És egyébként is _ennek_ hívta, és bár nem értette, miről beszélünk, bunkó volt.

– Leszakad a pofám, ember, hogy lehetsz ilyen seggfej? – kérdeztem.

– Láttad, hogy nézett rám? – kérdezett vissza.

– Á, nem érdekel, ő ilyen – mondtam, és egész tenyeremmel rá mutattam.

– Ti ketten miről beszéltek? – kérdezte kivételesen svédül Kev, mert nem akarta, hogy bárki megértsen minket.

– Nem tetszett neki, ahogy ránéztél – feleltem a nyelvén.

– Hah, olyan béna volt, nem is tud gitározni – nevetett nagyképűen.

– Hé, ezekhez a dalokhoz jó volt, és ne merd azt mondani, hogy két év után te jobb voltál!

– Atyám, nem is engedném, hogy ilyen rövid idő után zenekarban játsszon!

– Oké, most fejezzétek be – mondtam már angolul, hogy mindketten megértsék. – Elég.

– Szóval elfogadod a véleményem? – kérdezték egyszerre.

– Senkinek a véleményét nem fogadom el – jelentettem ki. – Kevin, hagyd, hogy French úgy gitározzon, ahogy tud, és te, ember, elfogadod, hogy _ez_ velünk marad. Gyerünk – fejeztem be a beszédem.

– Kihívlak egy gitárpárbajra, és ha megversz, maradhatsz – nézett gyilkosan Kevin szemébe French.

– Ember, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet... – mondtam, de Kevin addigra elfogadta az ajánlatot, így már nem állíthattam meg őket. Mindkettejüknek egy-egy háromperces gitárszólót kellett játszaniuk.

Én csak halálnyugodtan leültem, és vártam. Mindenki, úgy értem, mindenki, aki nem tudta, hogy Yohio van itt, kíváncsi volt az eredményre. _Férfiak és a folytonos faszméregetés..._

Leültek az erősítőikre, és French belekezdett. Jó technikája volt, és mindenki imádta, ahogy a gitárral bánik; aztán Kevin következett.

– Trixi – nézett rám Kevin. – Frantic Elegance vagy Aggressive Beauty?

– Beauty – mosolyogtam, és belekezdett.

Mindenkit lenyűgözött, tátott szájjal bámultak rá, és mikor végzett, French-nek a kezével kellett, hogy becsukja a száját.

– Rendben, azt hiszem, maradhatsz – mondta végül. – De ember, hol tanultad mindezt?

– Nos, azt hiszem, ideje mutatni nekik egy videót – néztem Kevinre, és bólintott.

Kihasználtam, hogy van ingyen WiFi, és hogy Stellánál van tablet, szóval mondtam neki, hogy menjen fel YouTube-ra, és írja be, hogy "Eurovision 2014 Sweden, final" (= Eurovízió 2014 Svédország, döntő) és nézzük meg együtt a videót; szerencsére volt egy, ami a velem készült interjút is tartalmazta. Őszintén szólva előtte még soha nem néztem meg a videót, és sokkal csinosabbnak találtam magam a képernyőn.

– Jesszus, ez te vagy – kiáltotta Ádám, amint a kamera az arcomat mutatta.

– Híres lettél – ölelt meg Stella. – Az én barátom – mosolygott.

– Igen, és most Kevin nem hagyja, hogy nélküle lépjek ki az utcára – mondtam sértődötten.

– El tudom képzelni, mennyi rajongó akarja kitépni a hajad – vigyorgott Stella.

– Köszönöm, hogy emlékeztetsz – mondtam, és mikor láttam, hogy megbánta, amit mondott, a vállába bokszoltam. – Menj már, barátok vagyunk – mondtam.

– Valaki akar nünükézni? – ajánlotta Wolf, és elővette a kártyákat a zsebéből. Mindenkinek tetszett az ötlet, de ahogy én is be akartam szállni, meggondolták magukat.

A játékról: legalább egy csomag UNO vagy SOLO-kártyára van szükség, de minél több, annál jobb; és egy kupakra. Mindenki ugyanannyi kártyát kap, de senki nem tudja, milyen kártyái vannak. Fejjel lefelé teszed le magad elé a paklidat, és a kupakot az asztal közepére. Egy elkezdi felfelé fordítani a kártyáit, a mellette levő folytatja a kört, és mikor kettőnek ugyanolyan a szám a kártyájukon, egynek fel kell kapni a kupakot, és az asztalra csapni. A vesztes kapja meg a kártyákat. Az, aki először elveszti az összes kártyát, nyer. Mindez jól hangzik, de a kupak megszerzésének egyetlen szabálya, hogy nincs szabály, szóval rúghatsz, üthetsz, haraphatsz, satöbbi. Én az agresszívebb játékosok közé tartozom, így nem sokan szeretnek velem játszani. De Kevin ezt még nem tudta...

– Hülyeségnek hangzik, de tehetünk egy próbát – mondta.

– Először inkább csak nézz minket – mosolyogtam, és leültünk. Minden többé-kevésbé jól ment, amíg Kevin nem csatlakozott, de akkor az első kártyája hármas volt, és mikor fordítottam, az enyém is hármas lett. Gyorsan felkapta a kupakot, és le akarta csapni, mikor ráugrottam, és elkezdtem szétfeszíteni az öklét, és mikor láttam, hogy nem működik, beleharaptam a karjába.

– AUCS, te állat! – ordított rám, amint lecsaptam a kupakot.

– Nagyon fájt? – simogattam meg a karját, ahol megharaptam, és mutattam, a többieknek, hogy egy időre kiszállunk.

– Igen, eléggé, mi vagy te, lány vagy állat? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Nos, a szüleim lányt akartak, de ez jött... – vigyorogtam.

– Az én szüleim is lányt akartak, de én jöttem – mondta. – A nevem az lett volna, hogy... Olivia.

Elkezdtem kuncogni, amint meghallottam. Már lányként sem tudtam volna elképzelni, és az Olivia egyértelműen olyan név, ami nem illene hozzá.

– Hé, most komolyan kinevetsz? – nézett rám. – biztosra veszem, hogy férfiként neked sokkal rosszabb lett volna!

– Benjáminnak terveztek, szóval nem olyan rossz, mint a tied – kacsintottam, és belebokszolt a vállamba.

– Akarsz valamit inni? – kérdezte.

– Várj, van egy jó ötletem, gyere – keltem fel, és megragadtam a karját. Elmentünk a pulthoz, és rendeltünk egy italt, ami a "veszett kutya" névre hallgat, és amiben van vodka, narancslé és Tabasco-szósz.

– Tessék – adtam neki az enyém.

– Tényleg azt akarod, hogy narancslevet igyak? – fogadta el, és megkóstolta. – Jesszus, mi ez? – kérdezte eldeformálódott arccal.

– Veszett kutya – nevettem. – A vodkával vagy a Tabascoval van bajod?

– Még soha nem kóstoltam ilyet, de jó – mutatott lájkjelet.

– Itatja magát – mosolyogtam, és miután végeztünk, mondtam, mit kéne kipróbálnia. – Hallottál már a pálinkáról?

– Bocsi? – kérdezett vissza.

– Vennék neked, de az a negyven százalék alkohol, ami a boltiban van, semmi, házit kell kipróbálnod. És tudom, ki adhat – mondtam, és megkérdeztem Stellát, hogy van-e nekik otthon

– Persze, szeretnél magaddal is vinni?

– Nem tudom, talán ha ízlik neki – feleltem.

Tíz perc múlva valaki gondolt egyet, és kimentünk az utcára, hogy találjunk pár füvest, és szívassuk meg őket.

– Merre megyünk? – kérdezte Kevin, amint kiléptünk az utcára.

– Csst, tetszeni fog – suttogtam, és magammal húztam. – Előbb kell találnunk valakit, aki be van szívva, aztán azt mondjuk neki, adunk neki valamit – és elhiszik! Még soha nem láttam, de Stella mesélt már róla. Stella – mondtam, és felém fordult.

– Mondd – jött oda hozzánk.

– Mesélnél néhány jó sztorit Kevinnek? – kérdeztem.

– Persze – felelte, és elkezdte a történetet.

_Odamentek a kiválasztott emberhez, aki az úttest közepén ült és üdvözölte. aztán Doman kihúzott egy nagyméretű SEMMIT a háta mögül, és azt mondta:_

_– Nézd, mit hoztam neked! Egy akvárium!_

_– Aszta, de szép – mondta a srác, mert odahallucinálta az akváriumot._

_Doman elkezdte mozgatni, és a fiú is ugyanúgy mozgatta a fejét._

_– Ne csináld, meghalnak a halak! – mondta, és megpróbálta megütni Doman kezét, de ő olyan fasz volt, hogy úgy csinált, mintha elejtette volna._

_– Nézd, most leesett és meghaltak a halak! – kiáltott a srácra._

_– Mennyibe kerül egy ilyen akvárium? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten a srác, kezében a pénztárcájával. – Veszek neked egyet!_

_– Nincs másik ilyen akvárium; ez volt az egyetlen, és összetörted! Most elmegyünk, és itthagyunk a halott halaiddal. Edd meg, amit főztél! – mondta végül, és nevetve otthagyták._

– Atyám – mondta, amint befejeztem a fordítást. – Tényleg akarom ezt?

– Persze – nevettem. – Vicces lesz.

– De te... – ellenkezett.

– Én? Én részeg vagyok! – mondtam hangosan, és megöleltem séta közben. – Az már majdnem három éve volt, és most esélye nincs, úgy értem _esélye nincs_ – hangsúlyoztam –, hogy mi szívunk. És te is itt vagy – bokszoltam a vállába.

– Te tudod – vont vállat.

Tíz perc séta után találtunk valakit az út közepén ülve teljesen beszívva. Azt mondták nekünk, történjék bármi, ne nevessünk, és mikor eljön az ideje – tudni fogjuk – csak tettessük, hogy beszélünk; aztán odament, üdvözölte, és Doman elkezdte a szokásos beszédét. Egyébként jó színész válna belőle

– Nézd, mit hoztam neked! – mondta egy bazi nagy vigyorral a képén, és egy kis semmit húzott elő a háta mögül. – Egy láthatatlan rózsaszín üvegbura!

Mindent fordítottam Kevinnek, de most elkezdtem kuncogni, és nem tudtam semmit sem mondani a néma nevetésemtől.

– Mi volt ez? – bökött meg.

– Láthatatlan rózsaszín, érted, _láthatatlan rózsaszín!_ – hangsúlyoztam suttogva – üvegbura.

– Ember... – kommentálta, és elkezdett velem kuncogni.

– Most a fejedre teszem – folytatta Doman – és miután háromig számolok, és elfordítom, nem fogsz minket hallani. – Még hangosabb kuncogás; szegény Kevin minden infót később tudott meg, de mikor csatlakozott hozzánk, még mindig haldokoltunk a néma röhögéstől. Már értettük mit jelent, az, hogy _színleljünk beszélgetést_. – Na hajrá! – folytatta Doman. – Egy, kettő... – és csak tátogta a _három_ szót, amint elfordította a semmit a fején. Aztán "megkérdezte", azt hiszem, hogy jól van-e, és hozzám fordult.

– Hé, nem hallok semmit! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten. – Vegyétek le! Vegyétek!

Valahogy el tudtam magyarázni Kevinnek, mi történt, és végül tudott "beszélni" a többiekkel nyelvi problémák nélkül – de miután mondott pár szót mindenkinek, visszajött hozzám. Megölelt, és elkezdett suttogni.

– Ez olyasvalami, amit eddig nem gondoltam volna, köszi, hogy idehoztál. Boldog vagyok, hogy ilyen barátom van, mint te.

_Barát, mi? Meg akartál baszni kevesebb, mint 24 órája!_

– Örülök, hogy élvezed – suttogtam vissza. – És tudod, hogy mi a legjobb benne?

– Nem, kérlek, mondd el – ölelt meg még szorosabban.

– Semmibe sem kerül – mondtam végül, és reméltem, érti, mire céloztam. Hogy nem mások megszívatásáról beszéltem, hanem a barátságomról.

– Tudom – mondta, és csak tartott. Becsuktam a szemem, és szerintem ő is.

Pár perccel később Doman mutatta, hogy mennünk kéne, és végül otthagytuk egyedül a srácot.

– Láttátok az arcát? – nevettek.

– Meg is ragadta Gabe farmerját, és könyörgött a segítségéért, de csak tátogott, hogy tud-e segíteni. – Fordítottam, miről beszélnek. – De most gyere haza, aludnunk is kell – ajánlottam, így elbúcsúztunk a többiektől, és hazamentünk.

Otthon mindenek előtt ettünk, aztán zuhanyoztunk, és elfogadtam az ajánlatot, hogy mellette aludjak.

**Május 24, 2014.**

Ma elmentünk az ügyvédhez, és megkaptam az örökségem a nagyapám végrendelete alapján: minden, úgy értem, _minden_, ami az övé volt, az enyém lett, mivel a bátyja és a felesége is túl öreg volt ehhez. Ez a minden nem volt sok dolog, csak a ruhái, tárgyai, pénze, kocsija, és a ház fele. Úgy döntöttem, felajánlom a ruháit és tárgyait (kivéve a könyvei nagy részét) egy alapítványnak, de minden mást megtartottam, és odaadtam Mamának használatra.

– Miért tartottad meg a könyveket? Tudnék venni sokkal jobbakat, és főként újabbakat neked – kommentálta Kevin, miután elmentünk.

– Nem támaszkodhatok mindig rád – mondtam. – A szerződésem le fog járni, a Hercegnő Angyal el fogja hagyni Yohiót, és amint "csak barátok" vagyunk, már nincs többé jogom kihasználni téged, vagy használni azokat a dolgokat, amiket barátnődként használtam.

– Mi van, ha nem hagysz el? Mi van, ha meggondolod magad? – fordította el a fejem, hogy rá nézzek.

– Nem láttad, mijük van a nagyszüleimnek? – kérdeztem vissza nyugodtan. – Így éltem egész életemben. Egyszerűen nem bízhatom magam "mi van, ha?"-kra. Nem tudnál nekem munkát szerezni, mivel nincs végzettségem, ugye? Iskolába kell járnom még legalább három évig. Ez nem így működik – fejeztem be, de a fejemben hozzátettem: _Hogy is érthetné valaki, aki ezüstkanállal a szájában született?_

Ezután a kijelentésem után venni akart valamit, és végül úgy döntöttünk, kéne pár magyar könyv, és bár vasárnap volt, találtunk egy szupermarketet, ami 0-24 7/7 nyitva volt, így három óra elteltével azt hiszem, úgy kb 20 könyvvel mentünk haza – beleértve a szakácskönyveket, regényeket, és egy magyar nyelvkönyvet Kevinnek – makacsul eldöntötte, hogy megtanulja a nyelvem, mert gyönyörűnek találta. _Olyan energetikus és friss nyelv, hogy úgy érzem, ez az oka annak, hogy a vér folyik az ereimben, és pillangók szállnak a hasamban!_ – ez volt az eredeti mondata.

**Május 25, 2014.**

Ma jöttünk haza, Stella pálinkájával.

Tényleg azt írtam, _haza_? Atyám, leányod Trixi úgy érzi, az otthona Svédországban, mi több, a főnöke lakásán van!

**Május 26, 2014.**

Ma Kevin végre elengedett iskolába. Jesz!

Nem kellett volna. Vagy nem tudom, hogy jó volt-e, hogy megtette, vagy sem, mert még mindig nem érzem jól magam. A fejem, a hátam, valójában az egész testem pokolian fáj.

Az órákon minden jól ment, és a tanárok is úgy csináltak, mintha elhitték volna, hogy két hétig beteg voltam – tisztában voltam vele, hogy titokban tudják, mi a helyzet, vagy legalább van róla halvány elképzelésük – és a diákok nagy része is úgy kezelt, mint előtte – sehogy.

Aztán mikor haza akartam menni, és épp elhagytam az iskolaépületet, kaptam egy pofont Carinától, de ő volt az egyetlen, akitől elfogadtam, mert tudtam, miért csinálja, és felé fordítottam a másik orcámat; de miután mélyen a szemembe nézett, elment.

Mindezek után kezdődött el a tortúrám.

Először csak pár lány, más iskolákból is, bökdösni akartak, és meghúzogatni a hajam, aztán, mivel egy idő után nem hagytam nekik, és egyiküket megpofoztam, elkezdtek ütni és rúgni, lassan olyanok is jöttek, akik csak harcolni akartak, és én csak ültem egy sarokban, elviselve az ütéseiket és rúgásaikat, mert valamiért úgy éreztem, ezt érdemlem. Mindenem fájt, de jobban esett, hogy a fájdalom fizikai, mert a pszichológiai hadviselésük, hogy úgy tettek, mintha semmi se történt volna, túl sok volt nekem. Mikor Vanessa megtalált, már kegyelemért és megbocsátásért imádkoztam. Ő nem tudott egyebet csinálni, mint elővenni a telefonját, és tárcsázni egy számot.

– Sebbie, ne tarts vissza! – hallottam pár perccel később Kevin hangját, de úgy tűnt, messziről jön, majd láttam a körvonalait, amint átverekszi magát a tömegen. Csodálkoztam, hogy még mindig élek. Amint közeledett, az emberek távolabb mentek, de még egy utolsó rúgást kaptam. A látásom nem volt tiszta a vértől, ami a szemembe jutott.

– Jól vagy, bébi? – suttogta, és megsimogatta a fejem. Tudtam, hogy közel van, de nem hallottam jól, mintha a hangjának át kellett volna szelnie az univerzumot, hogy elérjen engem. Lassan bólintottam válaszolva a kérdésére, de megfájdult a nyakam. – Gyere, elviszlek ebből az őrületből – mondta, és felemelte félig holt testemet. – Ki a pokolnak képzelitek magatokat, hogy Istent játsszatok?! – fordult a tömeghez, és a gyilkosan mély hangját használta, hogy megfélemlítse őket, velem a karjában. – Ő csak egy emberi lény, mint ti, vagy én, nem tett semmi rosszat, csak szeret engem! A rajongóimnak tartjátok magatokat? – kérdezte hidegen. – Tényleg azt hittétek, hogy ölbe tett kézzel nézem, vagy akár még támogatom is az ötletet, hogy majdnem megöljétek?! Ti komolyan megbolondultatok?! – Már kiabált velük, de hallottam, amint megremeg a hangja, mikor rólam beszél. – És ennyi ember egy ellen? Azt hittem, a rajongóim megértenek engem, hogy jobb emberek, mint a világ többi része, de már látom, tévedtem – rosszabbak vagytok bármely bérgyilkosnál, ők legalább egy az egy ellen meccseket játszanak – fejezte be még ridegebben, és kivitt, a sajátjához ölelve testem. Mélyen a szemében megláttam pár könnycseppet, de mikor elértünk az autóhoz, elvesztettem az eszméletem, és csak a kórházban tértem magamhoz – másodszor ebben a hónapban.

Bár csöveket látni és pittyegő gépeket hallani nem volt új jelenség, úgy éreztem, valami furcsa a helyzetben. A kéz, amely az enyémet szorongatta, más volt, mint legutóbb, de még így is ismerős.

– Visszajött – hallottam Kevin halk hangját. Aztán kinyitottam a szemem, és láttam azokat az embereket, akik fontosak voltak nekem: Kevin és a családja, Sebbie és Vannie.

– Te idióta, miért nem menekültél el? – jött oda Van, és megölelt.

– Az álmaik összetörtek – feleltem. – Valakinek szenvedni kellett ezért.

– De miért te? – kérdezte Kevin. – Halott álmokat kergettek.

– Tudnod kéne, hogy a remény hal meg utoljára – erőltettem egy erőtlen mosolyt az arcomra.

– Az ő reményük majdnem a végedet jelentette – tette hozzá Sebastian, és egyet kellett értenem.

Miután mindenki megszidott, amiért túl erősnek és büszkének gondoltam magam, együtt hagytak Kevinnel, hogy eldönthessük: mi jön legközelebb?

**Május 27, 2014.**

Tegnap rengeteg cikk látott napvilágot arról, mi történt, és mivel videók voltak feltöltve különböző oldalakra arról, amit Kevin mondott a saját rajongóiról, még csak le se tagadhatjuk a tényt, hogy lelketlen bérgyilkosoknak nevezte őket.

Biztos erős rajongói magja van, mert bár a szavai sok rajongó elvesztését okozták, mindenhol olyan kommentek voltak, hogy az embereknek el kéne fogadniuk ezt, a lányoknak el kéne fogadniuk szíve döntését, és nem harcolni ellene, mert csak el fognak bukni. Volt egy lány, a nickneve Cinnia98, aki mindig mellettem állt, és azt mondta az embereknek, én vagyok Yohio számára a legjobb választás, mert egyértelműen látszódott, hogy én nem bántok senkit – ami igazából nem volt teljesen igaz, mert először én pofoztam fel egy lányt, és az érzéseiket is megsértettem – és azok, akik jöttek elpusztítani engem, nem tudták volna kezelni Yohio életstílusát. Azt mondta, ő szégyelli magát azok helyett az őrült rajongók helyett, akik megtámadtak, és úgy gondolja, a lányoknak vissza kéne térni a valóságba, és olyan pasit találni, akit meg is tudnak kapni.

Kevin adott egy interjút egy reggeli TV-show-ban, és kiemelte, hogy bár még mindig nem képes elhinni, hogy azok, akik Svédországban élnek, egy modern országban, ahol a komoly szövegű dalszövegei értő fülekre találtak, fiatal lányok úgy cselekedtek, mint a barbárok, és fizikai erővel akartak maguknak érvényt szerezni diplomácia helyett. Azt is mondta, úgy érzi, túl erős kifejezéseket használt a jellemzésükre, de addig nem tud megbocsátani, míg nem kérnek elnézést tőlem.

– Nem érdekel, nekem mondják-e, vagy sem, mert nem velem volt komoly bajuk, hanem Beatrixszel. Ez olyasvalami, amiben nekik kell dűlőre jutniuk, és mint hangsúlyoztam a mi, nem csak az ő, a _mi_ kívánságunkat, innentől csak közvetítő akarok lenni.

– Miért mondta mindezt? – kérdezett Van, a mai ügyeletes.

– Olyan jó ember – mondtam könnyekkel a szememben. – Ha nem várná el a bocsánatkérést, úgy tűnhetne, mintha az emberek bármint tehetnének velünk, de kiemelni, hogy ő is ezt akarja, és nem csak én, azt jelenti, hogy az embereknek el kell fogadniuk, hogy egy pár vagyunk, és ettől nem tűnök egoista kurvának, aki megérdemelte, amit kapott.

**Május 30, 2014.**

Holnap hazamehetek a kórházból; az idő alatt, amit itt töltöttem, be tudtam fejezni a _Mi Hamis Történetünk_-et, jobban mondva az _Angyal A Részletekben_-t. Kevin azt mondta, tetszik neki az érzelmes vég, és ahogy beillesztem a gyűrűt a történetbe.

Cinnia98 épp 10 perce írt nekem üzenetet. Azt mondta, meg akar látogatni a kórházban, mielőtt holnap hazamegyek, mert mondania kell nekem valami fontosat.


	9. Extra - Az Angyal A Részletekben Lakozik

A Mi Hamis Történetünk

[teljes rövidített verzió]

Tudni akarod, egy külföldi hogy változtathatja meg az életed? Vagy valaki, akivel épp csak összefutottál az utcán? Egyszerűen nem szabad, hogy kizárd a való világot az elmédből, környezeted minden apró rezdülésére figyelmet kell szentelj, mert a körülötted levő emberek örökre megváltoztathatják az életed.

2011 februárjában történt. Apa kitalálta, hogy jót tenne nekem, ha elmennék, és szívnék egy kis mediterrán levegőt és átélném a mediterrán nyüzsgést. És hol máshol találhatnánk meg mindkettőt, mint a Velencei Karneválon? Színes ruhák és vidám emberek mindenütt. Azt hiszem, valahogy kitalálta, hogy akkoriban cseppet depressziós voltam, de sosem beszéltünk róla.

Mint az előbb említettem, befelé forduló voltam akkortájt, színek és smink mögé rejtőztem, így senki nem láthatta, mi rejlik mélyen legbelül. Nagyritkán mentem csak ki a szobámból, csak gitároztam és írtam a dalaimat. A gitárom egy volt velem, csak neki nyíltam meg. Mindent elmondhattam neki, és kiadni magamból a dolgokat könnyebb volt, ha a beszélgetőpartnerem néma, mint a sír. Tudtam, hogy soha senkinek nem mondaná el a gondjaimat – és senki nem tudná elolvasni a sorokat – mint ha naplót tartanék. És most apám ki akart tépni ebből a szeretett állapotból.

Valójában nem akartam menni, úgy éreztem, jó nekem a kis zárt világomban élni anélkül, hogy bárkit beengednék, és féltem ettől az utazástól, ami ki akart szakítani a komfortzónámból. Vagy csak éreztem, hogy meg fogja változtatni az életem? Nem tudom. Nem is érdekel – ahogy akkor érdekelt. Minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy kikerüljek ebből a csávából.

Először meg akartam betegedni. Ez lenne a legegyszerűbb, gondoltam, csak azt kéne mondanom, megfáztam, és otthon maradnánk. Ez mind rendben lett volna, de mikor értesítettem az állapotomról, azt mondta, ez még egy ok, hogy olyan helyre menjünk, ahol jobban lehetek. Apa : Yohio – 1:0.

Aztán megkértem a barátom, Sebet, hogy mondja azt, a szülei egyhónapos üzleti útra mennek, így nálunk kell aludnia. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy felhívja őket.

Aztán el akartam törni a lábam, de ez halott ötlet volt, már mikor kitaláltam. Mikor le kellett volna a kertünkben álló fa tetejéről ugranom, inkább úgy döntöttem, fel sem mászom rá. Féltem, hogy komoly bajom eshet, és ez a félelem nagyobbnak bizonyult, mint az, amelyet az emberek iránt éreztem.

A kirándulás napja vészesen közeledett, és ahogy teltek a napok, az állapotom egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lett. Először csak nem tudtam jól aludni, aztán már enni sem, mert egész nap görcsben állt a gyomrom. Aztán egy nap volt egy rémálmom, ami újra és újra előjött: egy gonosz boszorkány üldözött sikátorokon át, és nem akart elengedni. Minden megtett lépéssel közelebb és közelebb került hozzám, de minden egyes nap felébredtem, pont, mielőtt elkaphatott volna. Minden nap ugyan azon az úton mentem, és nem tudtam: ha megváltoztatom az irányt, elkapna, vagy elengedne?

Az utazás előtti éjjel nem is aludtam, nem akartam újra látni a boszorkányt. Egész éjjel gondolkodtam, és bár nem vagyok keresztény, megpróbáltam a keresztény istenhez imádkozni, hogy csak hagyjon békében élnem, és ne zaklasson ilyen álmokkal, de nem mertem elaludni.

Reggel hatkor a családom felkelt, és reggeli után elmentünk Stockholmba, hogy felszálljunk a Velencébe tartó repülőre. Valójában nem is tudtam, hogy Velencében van reptér.

Repülés közben egyszerűen megpróbáltam aludni, de sajnos nem sikerült, mert a mögöttem ülő nő magával hozta a zajos gyerekét, és az előttem levő láthatóan félt a repüléstől, szóval négy órán keresztül azért imádkozott, hogy egyben odaérjünk. Nagyon idegesítőek voltak, és mivel a fejhallgatómat otthon felejtettem, még zenét sem tudtam hallgatni, hogy pihentessen. Az egyetlen szerencsém az volt, hogy Amalia és Apu tudták, hogy nem sok kedvem van kommunikálni, szóval csak egymással társalogtak, nem kényszerítettek engem is bele.

Fél tizenkettőkor értünk oda, és a nagy tömeg mellett erős napsütés várt. Legalább a napszemüvegem nem felejtettem el magammal hozni. Ennek nagyon örültem. Megkértem Apát, hogy adjon egy kis költőpénzt és megpróbáltam megkeresni a város legkevésbé tömött részét. Nem érdekelt sem a San Marco tér, vagy a Rialto, nem is beszélve a sóhajok hídjáról a dózsepalotánál, de nem engedtek el anélkül, hogy megnézném. Aztán elengedtek egy egyszerű térkép nélkül, kétszáz euróval, és azzal a kikötéssel, hogy legyen nálam a telefonom.

Persze nem is én lettem volna, ha nem okozok galibát rögtön tíz perc múlva. Elváltunk egymástól és visszafelé sétáltam a Rialtón, keresve egy boltot, ahol vehetek fülhallgatót, mikor belebotlottam egy lányba, aki sietett, és mindketten a földön kötöttünk ki.

– Scusi, signorina _(~ elnézést, hölgyem)_ – mondta lehajtott fejjel, és még a nem létező olasztudásommal is rájöttem, hogy azt hiszi, nő vagyok. Biztos a ruhám és a sminkem miatt.

– Hé – mondtam kissé dühösen, mire csodálkozva felnézett rám. Valójában meg akartam neki mondani, hogy menjen a pokolba, de mikor megláttam az arcát, azonnal meggondoltam magam. – Semmi baj, jól vagyok – mondtam végül, és megpróbáltam felsegíteni a földről. Csak a keze elengedése után vettem észre, hogy volt pár sérülése. – Vérzik a kezed – jelentettem ki.

– Nem mondod – reagált angolul, és mikor találkozott a tekintetünk, elnevettük magunkat. Még mindig nem tudom, mi késztetett nevetésre akkor, de úgy éreztem, jól esne.

– Nem akarsz hazamenni és kitisztítani ezt? – kérdeztem, miután abbahagytam a nevetést. Nem akartam, hogy komolyan megsérüljön, mert ez azt jelentené, hogy fizetnem kellene a kórházi számláit. És hogy megsérült miattam.

– Jaj, nem, nem tudok hazamenni, nem vagyok velencei. Csak egy turista – mosolygott zavartan – épp, ahogy én. – Azt hiszem, mennem kéne, meg akarom találni a csoportom. Nos, szia – integetett, és a mosolytól, amit felém intézett, elolvadtam.

– Hékás – kaptam el a karját, amikor el akart menni mellettem. – az én hibám volt, hogy elestél. Sajnálom. De kielégíthetnélek egy... például egy kávéval? – kérdeztem végül. Mivel még sosem ajánlottam fel semmi hasonlót egy lánynak sem, zavart voltam, és büszke magamra, hogy feleannyit dadogtam, mintha ismertem volna. Azt gondoltam, legrosszabb esetben azt mondja, _nem_, és elsétál, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egy hónap múlva nem is fog emlékezni erre.

– Öhm, igen, ha úgy gondolod – fogadta el. – Amúgy a nevem Beatrix, de mindenki csak Beának hív – mondta, és nyújtotta a kezét, hogy kezet foghassunk.

– Hello, Yohio vagyok – fogadtam el, és én is bemutatkoztam. Erős volt a kézfogása.

– Aszta, honnan jössz? Japán névnek tűnik, de te nem nézel ki annak... – nézte meg az arcom. Nagyon közel volt az arcomhoz, ami zavarba ejtő volt, és csodálkoztam, hogy nem említette, hogy elvörösödtem

– Ez valójában egy becenév, – eresztettem el egy apró kacajt – senki nem használja a valódi nevem. Még az apám is Yohiónak hív.

– Á, értem. Nos, hol a kávém? – mosolygott, és ezzel teljesen levett a lábamról; meg akartam ismerni.

– Az... öhm... – motyogtam, és biztosra vettem, hogy megint elpirultam. Csak mosolygott rám, és egy szimpla pillanattal később elkezdett egy irányba húzni. – Hé, mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem, amint észrevettem, mi történik.

– Pár perce találtam a közelben egy kávézót, ami százszor olcsóbbnak tűnt, mint a Piazza San Marcón levők. Gyere – engedett el, én pedig mellé siettem, mert akartam látni, amint keresi a helyet.

– Hé, előbb le kéne mosnod a kezed, nem gondolod? – kérdeztem, amint elértem.

– Van mellette egy szökőkút, szóval jó lesz ez így – nézett rám, és azt mondta, forduljak jobbra. Először nem igazán értettem, miről beszél, de mikor megint belém jött, rájöttem, azt akarja, hogy térjek be a tőlem jobbra levő utcába.

Elővett pár papírt, és megpróbálta lokalizálni, hol vagyunk, és hová tartunk. Káromkodott is a saját nyelvén, mikor elvétettünk egy sarkot, és majdnem fél órába telt, – hogy visszakerüljünk a Rialtóhoz.

– Nem hiszem el – sóhajtott, majd leült egy padra. – Áh, éhes vagyok – mondta, és elővett pár szendvicset a hátizsákjából. – Gyere, látom, hogy majd' felfalod a szemeddel.

Leültem mellé és elfogadtam az ételt. Őszintén megvallva reggeli óta nem ettem semmit, és mivel a gyomrom végre nem állt görcsben, úgy éreztem, hogy valami ehető nem ártana. Valójában nem voltam éhes, már akkor sem éreztem az éhséget, de egy kicsit gyengének éreztem magam, és pár perccel előtte majdnem ráestem, mert közel voltam az ájuláshoz – de ő nem tudta, mikor megérintettem a vállát, és rám nézett, csak azt mondtam, megbotlottam

– Hűha, ez fincsi – mondtam, amint beleharaptam a szendvicsbe, amit adott. – Ki csinálta?

– Hmm – mosolyodott el. – Anya volt, mert majdnem lekéstem a buszt, ami bevitt a városba, ahonnan jövök – mondta. – Notórius késő vagyok.

Csöndben ettünk tovább. Beszélni akartam hozzá, mert élveztem a társaságát, de láttam, hogy erősen gondolkodik valamin, így hagytam, hogy elmélyüljön a gondolataiban.

– Amúgy hova siettél? – kérdeztem az ebédünk után. Nagyon örültem, hogy újra beszélgetést kezdeményezhettem, mert miközben vele voltam, legalább nem éreztem egyedül magam, bár egy ideig nem beszéltünk. Furcsa volt, mert az egyetlen személy, akivel ezt éreztem, Sebbie volt; és most egy lány, akivel épphogy csak találkoztam, jobb társaságnak bizonyult, mint a saját családom. Ezzel elérte, hogy végiggondoljam az életem.

– Amint már említettem, elvesztettem a csoportom, és azt hittem, találtam valakit, de mivel beléd botlottam, elvesztettem őt – mondta, és egy apró pillanat múlva felállt. – Arra! – kiáltotta, és elfutott egy irányba. Nem tehettem mást, minthogy követem, ha nem akartam elveszíteni egy barátot, akit az otthonomtól távol találtam.

Nem telt sok időbe utolérni és lelassítani, de ennyi futástól is lihegtem és nehezen lélegeztem. A kezem a vállán nyugodott, amíg újra könnyen lélegeztem, és így éreztem, mennyire apró. Ránézve láttam, hogy alacsonyabb volt, mint az átlagos magasságú svéd lányok, körülbelül 160 centiméter, és a csontjai is vékonyak. Ezeket végiggondolva úgy éreztem, meg akarom védeni, de ez az érzés csak pár pillanatig pihent a szívem mélyén, aztán rájöttem, hogy nem is ismerem, és a gondolatom tovaszállt, mint egy szappanbuborék, ha elfújod – majd végül kipukkad.

– Itt – mondta közben, és ha nem szorítom meg a vállát, bement volna és hagyja, hogy térdre essek a fáradtságtól. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, mikor rám nézett. – Nem nézel ki jól.

– Ha nem futottál volna, mindez nem történik meg – feleltem. Igazából nem is úgy értettem, de szerencsére nem értette félre, csak megsimogatta a fejem, és megígérte, hogy legközelebb nem fog futni. Teljesen együttérző volt, így elkezdtem gondolkozni: mi a rák lehet a hibája?

Mikor már meg tudtam állni a két lábamon anélkül, hogy valamibe kapaszkodnék, bementünk a kávézóba.

– Buongiorno! _(~ jó napot!)_ – köszöntünk, és leültünk egy tetszőleges asztalhoz a kávézó belsejében. Ott sötétebb volt, és úgy tűnt, mindketten szeretjük a sötétséget.

– Buongiorno, signorine! Che vogliono? _(~ jó napot, hölgyeim, mit hozhatok?)_ – jött oda egy pincérnő, hogy felvegye a rendelésünk. Természetesen semmit nem értettem belőle, és Bea sem akart fordítani. Megböktem a vállát, hogy jelezzem, nem értek semmit, és legyen szíves fordítani, de csak lesöpörte a kezem a testéről – ami kissé zavart.

– Hagyj beszélni, légyszi – mondta, és a pincérhez fordult, olaszul beszélve. – Psst! É un ragazzo _(~ ő egy fiú)_ – mondta rám mutatva. Valójában nem értettem, mit mond, de azt ennek ellenére is észrevettem, hogy rólam van szó.

– Ah, scusimi, signore _(~ sajnálom, uram)_ – nézett rám bocsánatkérő arccal a pincérnő, amire én csak mosolyogtam. Igen, megint zavarban voltam, mert emberekkel voltam körülvéve.

– Non é un problema grande _(~ nem nagy probléma)_ – nevetett Bea, és a pincérnő csatlakozott hozzá.

– Miről beszéltek, srácok? – kérdeztem kicsit dühösebben, mint ahogy kellett volna. Egyszerűen zavart, hogy az emberek egy olyan nyelven beszéltek, amit nem értettem – rólam.

– Csak... semmi, csak válassz valamit, jó?

– Ö... mondjuk egy latte macchiato? – néztem meg az itallapot. Valójában semmit nem értettem, mivel minden olaszul volt.

– Annyira szereted a tejet? – mosolygott egy olyan aranyosan, ahogy csak ő volt képes.

– Akkor... csokis cappuccino, mint mindig. És neked? Megveszek bármit, csak mondd.

– Fehér csoki, de hadd rendeljek én – mondta, és miután bólintottam, a pincérnő felé fordult. – Signorina! Un cappuccino cioccolato per lui e un cioccolata biancha per me, per favore. _(~ Kisasszony! Egy csokis cappuccino neki, és egy fehér csoki nekem, legyen szíves.)_

– Nient' altro? _(~ mást nem?)_ – kérdezett vissza.

– No, niente, grazie _(~ nem, semmi, köszönjük.)_ – mosolygott rá megint. Jó volt abban, hogy másokra mosolyogjon.

– É cinque Euro ottanta. _(~ öt euró nyolcvan)_

– Un momento _(~ egy pillanat)_ – Mondta Bea, és felém fordult. – Öt euró nyolcvan. Sokkal olcsóbb, mint a belvárosban, és hiszem, hogy még így is jó.

– Tessék, adj neki tízet. Megtarthatja a maradékot – vettem elő a pénztárcám, és odaadtam neki a pénzt.

– Cinque e ottanta per le beve... E quattro e venti per te. Hai una bellissima giornata! _(~ Öt nyolcvan az italokért... És négy húsz neked. Szép napot!)_ – fizetett a csodálkozó pincérnőnek, és megint velem beszélgetett. – Nem hiszed, hogy túl nagyvonalú voltál? – hajolt közelebb hozzám, hogy halkabban beszélhessen. – Ki vagy te, hogy ennyit fizess? Én húsz euróval jöttem ide! Gyanús vagy, srác... – A szavai miatt elkezdtem félteni a személyiségem. – Á, hagyjuk, nem az én dolgom.

– Eccoli _(~ tessék)_ – jött vissza a pincérnő az italokkal. Bea megköszönte neki, és egy ideig némán szürcsöltünk.

– Nos, mesélj magadról – mondtam, mikor befejeztük az iszogatást. Ahogy kimondtam, megbántam. Túl egyenes voltam.

– Hát... a nevem Beatrix, tizenöt és fél éves vagyok – kezdett beszélni, miközben a tenyerével tartotta a fejét. – És valójában nem vagyok olasz, hanem magyar.

– Tényleg? – meresztettem a szemem. Nem tudtam, merre van Magyarország, azt hittem, valahol Közép-Ázsiában, szóval meglepett, hogy a külseje ennyire... európai. – azt hittem, az vagy, mert könnyen kommunikáltál velük.

– Haha, vicces vagy – mosolygott rám. – csak iskolában tanultam.

– Azt mondtad, tizenöt és fél? Melyik hónapban születtél? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. Én is tizenöt és fél voltam, és nem állhattam volna, ha idősebb nálam.

– Június – mondta könnyedén, ezzel széttörve az álmaimat. Idősebb volt, így kisebbségi-komplexusom támadt. – Miért? – kérdezte.

– Egy hónappal idősebb vagy nálam – mondtam szomorúan.

– És? – kérdezett megint. – Ne zavarjon, nem foglak utasítgatni – nevetett.

– És... milyen könyveket és filmeket szeretsz? – kérdeztem, miután megvitattuk az ízlésünket az ételekben, színekben, illatokban, helyekben, és az időjárásban. Mivel már zenész voltam, ezt a végére akartam hagyni. Előbb tudni akartam, szereti-e azokat a dolgokat, amiket én.

– A kedvenc könyvem a Gyűrűk Ura-trilógia, tavaly kétszer is elolvastam, és a kedvenc filmem... nem tudom, főként a fantasy, a vígjáték és a romantika érint meg. És te, kedves még-mindig-nem-tudom-honnan-származol úr? – _Tényleg, honnan származom?_ Még ezt is elfelejtettem, mikor pontosan azokat mondta, amiket én szerettem.

– Á, amúgy svéd vagyok. Nos, hiszed, vagy sem, de ugyanezeket szeretem – feleltem.

– Romantika? – kérdezte. Láthatóan nem hitt a fülének. Persze; nem minden férfi vallja be, hogy szereti a romantikát, pedig nagy része igen. Nekünk is vannak érzéseink, nemde?

– Igen, romantika, talán baj? – nevettem. _És most... végül, de nem utolsó sorban..._ – És egy utolsó kérdés: zene?

– Zene? Hmm... – Nézett fel a mennyezetre, és most teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy béna angyalka, aki eltévedt. – Az elmúlt négy évben főként Tokio Hotelt és Cinema Bizarre-t hallgattam, de mostanában már inkább Nightwisht. Miért vigyorogsz ennyire? – kérdezte, mikor visszanézett rám, és észrevettem, hogy tényleg úgy vigyorgok, mint egy idióta.

– Semmi, semmi – mondtam. – Rég nem találkoztam senkivel, aki ugyanazokat a dolgokat szerette, mint én. Ö... – megint zavarban voltam. – Nem szeretnél sétálni menni?

– De – kelt fel, és elmentünk a San Marco térre. Egy olyan helyet akartam találni, ami nincs dugig zsúfolva emberekkel – és ő segített keresni. Fél órába telt odaérnünk, de megérte: megtaláltuk kábé az egyetlen helyet a városban, ami zöld volt – és aminek volt játszótere. Mindketten fotóztunk, de egy kép sem készült kettőnkről: nem hittük, hogy megint találkozunk, és egynyári szerelemnek, jobban mondva egynapos barátságnak akartuk hagyni ezt az egészet. És nem is mertük megkérni a másikat.

Mivel Apa még nem hívott, felajánlottam, hogy visszamegyek vele oda, ahol este nyolckor találkozott a csoportjával. Igen, együtt töltöttük az egész délutánt – és nagyon jól kijöttünk. Odaérve mindenki minket bámult. Megígértem neki, hogy megvárom, amíg felszáll a hajóra, ami visszaviszi őket a Lido di Jesoloban levő buszhoz, és mikor majdnem felszállt, adtam neki egy cetlit, amit akkor írtam, mikkor volt egy kis szabadidőm, és épp nem figyelt rám.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte, miközben csodálkozva nézett rám.

– Csak nézd meg később – mondtam, és adtam neki három puszit. Kissé csodálkozóan nézett rám, majd elmosolyodott, és megígérte, hogy csak majd a buszon, hazafelé nézi meg.

Hogy mi volt a papíron? Az MSN-címem és a facebookom, és hogy mindkettőn vegyen fel. Tudtam, hogy merészség kiadni a személyiségem egy ismeretlennek, de annyira élveztem az együtt töltött időt, hogy nem akartam elveszteni az új barátomat.

A hajó épphogy csak elhagyta a kikötőt, és én is épp, hogy abbahagytam az integetést, mikor megcsörrent a telefonom. Apa volt, és azt mondta, találkozzunk a dózsepalota előtt húsz perccel később. Csodálkozott, hogy magamban mosolyogtam, mikor odaértem, és hogy mikor megkérdezte, mi történt, nem válaszoltam, ám a mosoly az arcomon nagyobbra nőtt.

Később otthon végiggondoltam, mi a fészkes fene történt velem, és semmi más ésszerű magyarázatot nem találtam, minthogy egy mennyei angyallal találkoztam.

Másnap dél körül, miközben az MSN-em és facebookom nézegettem, barátfelkérést találtam mindkettőn. Ő volt – és amint elfogadtam, írt egy üzenetet MSN-en:

_Hé, ember, nem abban egyeztünk meg, hogy ez egy egynapos barátság lesz?!_

Azonnal videohívtam. Valójában látni akartam az arcát. Hiányzott, vagy valami?

– De te vettél fel, nem? – nevettem a kamerába. Örültem, hogy láthatom. Igazán.

– Mert le akartalak szidni! Most tiltalak... – mondta hűvösen, és biztos voltam benne, hogy megteszi, ha nem jut eszembe valami hasznos hamarosan.

– Ne! – Egy egyszerű _Ne!_ Volt az egyetlen reakció, ami kijött a számon. Az aktív szókincsem szörnyű volt, ugye? Nem hagytam, hogy egyedül csinálja, én is szidtam magam...

– Mi az? Ha? – kérdezte kicsit idegesen, de megértettem. Azt akarta, hogy egynapos boldogság maradjak a számára, és nem akart csalódni bennem.

– É... én csak élveztem az időt, amit veled töltöttem. Nem lehetnénk... netbarátok? – Ez volt az egyetlen ötlet, ami eszembe jutott, de legalább jobb volt, mint a semmi.

– Nos... én is élveztem... – Pirult el. Biztos voltam benne, hogy elpirult. Vagy csak ezt akartam? Nem tudom. – Szóval épségben hazaértél... – Terelte a témát. Láthatóan nem tudott (vagy nem akart) még válaszolni nekem.

– Igen, és úgy tűnik, te is. – Elfogadtam, hogy nem akar beszélni róla. Már Velencében észrevettem, hogy ugyanezt csinálta, mikor egy olyan téma jött fel, amiről nem akartam beszélni. Eleresztette a füle mellett, és egy banális témáról kezdett beszélni, hogy megmentse a hangulatom. Kedves volt tőle, értékeltem ezt a jó tulajdonságát.

– Ja, de nem tudtam aludni a buszon, és most fáradt vagyok... szép napot, Mr. Volvo! – mosolygott kissé arrogánsan, és ezzel az egyszerű mondattal (és kifogással) ki is lépett. Az arroganciája kissé meglepett, de tudtam, hogy csak megjátssza.

– Hé... Ez a lány... Á! – dőltem hátra a székemben vigyorogva. Később, délután hatkor megint bejelentkezett, így biztos lehettem, hogy nem akar letiltani. Az udvariatlanságáért is elnézést kért, de mivel nem tudott aludni a buszon, nem akart semmi mást, csak bedőlni az ágyba, és aludni. Megértettem. Mesélte, hogy pár ember kérdezgette rólam, és azt kellett mondania, hogy egy régi barát vagyok, akivel végre találkozhatott; majd lényegtelen dolgokról beszélgettünk. Azon az éjjelen jobban aludtam, mint bármikor máskor, bár apám és Amalia később veszekedtek valamin.

Attól a naptól kezdve mindig beszélgettünk tanulás után, kibeszéltük az iskolát és az embereket, néha a könyveket, amiket olvasunk, vagy a filmeket, amiket nemrég láttunk. Valahogy visszahozott az életbe az interneten keresztül. Beszélgetés közben észrevettem, hogy nekünk Svédországban nem kellett keményen tanulnunk. Néha megmutatta a házi feladatát, és a mennyiség, és a minőség is meglepett. Olyan dolgokat tanultak, amikről még nem is hallottam, bár következő évben érettségiztem. Ettől már nem csak a korát, hanem az okosságát is tiszteltem. Néha úgy éreztem, túl sok mindent kell benne tisztelni. De még mindig nem akartam neki elmondani, hogy egy eléggé ismert svéd bandában játszottam. Még.

Szilveszterkor megfogadtam, hogy másnap bevallom neki, mi a munkám, de a vallomásom kevésbé lett fontos és szenzációs, mint az övé. De kezdjük az elején: a bandával és Sebbel ünnepeltem a városban hajnalig, szóval körülbelül reggel hatra értem haza. Nem voltam se részeg, se másnapos, csak teljesen kimerült. Nem akartam semmi mást, csak egy kényelmes ágyat és egy jólszituált takarót óriási párnával. Amint megkaptam ezeket, álomba merültem, semmire nem gondolva. Csak délután ötkor ébredtem fel, és ekkor egy üzenet várt:

_Yohio, hívj azonnal, hatalmas hírem van! ;)_

El nem tudtam képzelni, miféle hírei lehetnek. Mindigis áradozott valakiről, akiért odavolt az elmúlt pár hónapban, és azt mondta, elmegy egy bulira, ahova ez a srác is megy, de még mindig nem állt össze a kép.

Felhívtam MSN-en, és amint megjelent a boldog arca a képernyőn, akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam.

– Nos, hadd halljam azokat a hatalmas híreket! – mondtam üdvözlés helyett. Gyorsan túl akartam ezen esni, és magamról beszélni.

– Megkérdezett! Tényleg megkérdezett! El tudod képzelni? Két évig futottam utána, és múlt éjjel megkérdezett! Jaj, a szívem mindig hevesebben ver, ahányszor csak rágondolok...

– Ó, tényleg? – kérdeztem oda sem figyelve, mit mond, csak a meleg hangjára. Mindig elvarázsolt; nem is koncentráltam arra, amit mondani akartam neki.

– Nem örülsz neki? Többé nem fogok a plátói szerelmemről sírni neked! Soha többé! Ó, ez egy megvalósult álom, ugye? – nézett merengve a mennyezetre.

– Figyelj, mondanom kell neked valamit... – kezdtem a vallomásom. Úgy véltem, most vagy soha, mert biztosra vettem, hogy többet nem merem.

– Ah, azt hiszem, szeretem Ivort! – sóhajtott, és vigyorogva hátradőlt a székében.

– MICSODA? – kérdeztem hangosan. Végre észrevettem, hogy két malomban őrlünk. Amit az előbb mondott, szíven ütött.

– Nem figyeltél rám? – kelt fel a székből. – Á, férfiak, mind egyforma, mondasz nekik valamit, de még csak nem is tettetik, hogy figyelnek. De az én drágám más... Mit akartál mondani, amúgy? – ült le megint.

– Semmi érdekeset, én... én csak gratulálni akartam a kapcsolatodhoz. Remélem, sokáig tart majd, és boldoggá fog tenni. – A szívem egy apró pénzérmévé zsugorodott, miközben ezeket mondtam neki. – Figyelj, most mennem kell, szia! – integettem neki, és amint láttam visszaintegetni, kikapcsoltam a gépem, és szomorkodva dőltem az ágyamba. Mindenekelőtt gondolkodni akartam – és hol máshol lehetne jól gondolkodni, mint egy forró fürdőben? Azonnal forró vizet engedtem a kádba, és beleülve elkezdtem gondolkodni Beáról. Pár perc múlva hirtelen rájöttem, hogy nem is tudom, mit érzek iránta, és hogy nem tudom eldönteni, hogy örüljek, vagy ne a szerelmének. Mindigis szerette, nem? Régebb óta ismeri, mint engem, nem? Akkor miért volt a gyomrom és a szívem görcsben, mikor rájöttem, hogy szereti, és ő is meg akarja vele próbálni?

Visszagondolva azt hiszem, szimplán csak féltékeny voltam. De persze nem mertem bevallani magamnak sem – mert az azt jelentette volna, hogy szeretem – és nem akartam valaki olyat szeretni, aki ilyen messze él tőlem.

Ellenben valamiért úgy éreztem, megcsalt engem, a kapcsolatot, ami közöttünk volt. Ekkoriban született meg a Heartbreak Hotel első verziója – de csak betettem a fiókba, és bezártam. Nem akartam Seikének adni, mert a túl őszinte érzéseim voltak benne az Angyalom iránt. Faggattak volna, és nem tudtam volna válaszolni. _Ki ez a lány? Hogyan találkoztatok? Mióta ismered? Miért nem említetted még? Mit érzel iránta?_ Ezek voltak azok a kérdések, amikre nem akartam, – vagy nem tudtam – válaszolni. Egyszerűen azt akartam, hogy ő az én kis titkom maradjon, amit nem osztok meg senkivel, de a dalszöveg túl konkrét volt ahhoz, hogy azt mondjam, hogy csak elképzeltem az érzést – ahogy régebben tettem.

Attól a naptól kezdve egyre több és több szöveget írtam a szerelemről. Nagyrészük kitalált cselekedetek voltak, de az érzések, amiket leírtam, igaziak voltak. Mindig megmutattam neki a szövegeket, amiket írtam, és mindig tetszettek neki. Időközben el tudtam mondani neki, hogy egy bandában zenéltem, és mikor mondtam neki, hogy ez a zenekar híres volt Japánban és Svédországban is, azt mondta, hogy már tudta, mert anno még Velencében mondtam neki, és azonnal ellenőrizte, ahogy hazaért; azt várta, hogy valljak. Nagy kő esett le a szívemről.

Másfél évig tudtam játszani a jó barátot, aki tényleg nem akar tőle mást, mint az igaz barátságát. Én voltam a lelki szemetese – ahogy ő az enyém. Ő volt az, aki tartotta bennem a lelket, mikor magam alatt voltam, mikor végül nem nyertem meg a Melodifestivalent, és mikor problémák jelentek meg a Seremedy háza táján – és mikor végső soron feloszlottunk. Azt mondta, ne szomorkodjak, mert ezek mind formálják a személyiségem, megtanítanak veszíteni és hagynak időt, hogy gondolkodjak és még ennél is jobb dalokat írjak – és egy nap mellékesen hozzátette, hogy ezzel több ideig tudok vele foglalkozni, de aztán visszavonta a kijelentését.

Aztán egy nap nem válaszolt a hívásomra. Csak egy üzenetet írt, miszerint szüksége van egy kisidőre egyedül. Másnap elmondta, hogy az apja és a testvére meghaltak előző nap autóbalesetben. Nagyon szerencsés volt, mert ha iskolából egyenesen haza ment volna, már nem élne. Valahogy meg tudtam érteni a sokkot, amit át kellett élnie. Játszottam a lelki szemetesét, ahogy mindig, és egy kicsit jobban lett. Erős személyisége volt, ami nem hagyta, hogy összetörjön – még.

A tizennyolcadik születésnapja mindössze egy hónap múlva volt. Aznap is felhívtam, és mesélt a buliról, amit a barátai és családja szervezett neki... És hogy Ivor, az a szemét szakított vele. Miközben beszéltem vele, a szám együttérző dolgokat mondott, de a szívem táncolt a mellkasomban. Az elmúlt másfél évben ezeregyszer át tudtam gondolni, és mindig ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottam: nem lenne rossz, ha távkapcsolatban élnék. Nem vonná el a figyelmemet annyira, mintha időnként találkoznánk, mert nem arra gondolnék, mit akarok vele csinálni, hanem a munkára, amit otthon kell csinálnom. A rajongóim se tudnák könnyen elérni, de csak ha meg tudnám védeni a személyiségét; és ha nem is találkoznánk, fotók sem készülhetnének rólunk... Tökéletes terv volt, csak be kellett vallanom neki az érzéseimet – de nem mertem.

Következő héten elmesélte, hogy az anyja úgy döntött, Svédországba költöznek. El nem tudjátok képzelni, mit éreztem akkor. Mindenekelőtt mérhetetlen boldogságot, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy megint találkozhatunk, legfeljebb akkor, ha koncertem lesz abban a városban, ahova költöznek. Aztán úgy éreztem, hogy ha megint találkozhatok vele, nem az interneten keresztül kéne beszélnem neki az érzéseimről, jobb lenne szemtől szembe. És ekkor elkezdtem félteni a rajongóimtól. Teljesen azt éreztem, hogy meg kell őt védenem, így a boldogságom aggódásba fordult.

Sajnálatos módon Japánban dolgoztam, mikor a szeretett anyaországomba költözött, így nem tudtam üdvözölni, mikor landolt Stockholmban. És azon a bizonyos napon kaptam egy hívást. Azt hittem, csak informálni akar, hogy épségben megérkezett, de valami másról volt szó; – mivel mindig volt valami trükk a tarsolyában, most sem hagyta, hogy csalódjak benne – azt mondta, hogy az özvegy anyja újra akart házasodni egy olyan emberrel, akit az Angyalom előtte nem is ismert. Egyetértettem, hogy legalább elmondhatta volna, mert ez annyira sokkolta, hogy olyat láttam, amit soha nem akartam: Beát összetörve. Sírt, és alig értettem miről beszél, de lassan ki tudtam találni, mi történt vele. Végül minden érzés, minden fájdalom, ami benne lappangott kitört belőle, én pedig oda akartam rohanni, és simogatni a hátát, de túl messze voltam tőle.

Másnapra úgy tűnt, lenyugodott, így végül meg tudtam tőle kérdezni, amit már napok óta akartam:

– Pontosan hova költöztetek? – Konkrét és egyenes voltam, megtanultam, hogy ez a legjobb mód, ha beszélek vele, mivel nem gondolkodott olyan bonyolultan, mint a legtöbb nő.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza. Emlékszem, úgy nézett rám, mint egy kiskutya, aki nem érti, mit akar neki mondani a gazdi.

– Mi a neve a városnak? – kérdeztem kicsit másképp, hogy ezzel érthetőbbé tegyem a számára. – Vagy Stockholm az?

– Nem, messzebb van – mondta. Láttam, hogy ő már tud egy fontos információt, amit én még nem. – Valójában Sundsvall az.

A szemeim automatikusan kikerekedtek. Sundsvallban fog élni. Addig ismételgettem magamban ezt az egyszerű mondatot, hogy már majdnem elfelejtettem a jelentését. Biztosra vettem, hogy nem volt véletlen, hogy jelentett valamit. Talán a választ a dilemmámra?

– É.. és észrevetted már... – dadogtam az izgalomtól. Nagy esélyem volt rá, hogy találkozhatok vele, és ez a találka akár a saját lakásomban is megtörténhetett! – hogy ott élek?

– Igen – válaszolta elvörösödve. – De sosem vagy jó helyen, nem tudsz segíteni, ha szükségem van rád... Látod, akkor sem állítottál meg, mikor először randizni mentem Ivorral, és most is Japánban vagy. Áh... – fenyegetett meg játékosan az ujjával. Ez volt a másik dolgom, amit szerettem benne: minden nagy bajt banálisnak és megoldhatónak tüntetett fel.

– Ígérem, hamar hazaérek. Egyébként meg... – _ÉS most: Yohio valami fontosat fog kérdezni._ A szívem hevesebben kezdett el verni, érdekelt, mi a válasza. – Hiszel a véletlenben? Hogy a dolgok csak úgy történnek?

– Miért kérdezed? – kérdezett vissza megint. Rossz szokása volt, de nem igazán zavart.

– Csak kérlek, válaszolj! – sürgettem. El nem tudtam képzelni, mire kell ennyi idő.

– Nem, nem hiszek... – mondta végül lehajtott fejjel, és kikapcsolta a kamerát.

Nem vettem tudomást az utolsó tettéről, csak hátradőltem a székemben és... boldognak és békésnek éreztem magam. Csak egy volt a fontos: nem hitt benne. Én sem hittem. Ez azt jelentette... úgy vélte, a véletlenszerű költözése pont a szülővárosomba nem volt véletlen, ez a végzetünk...

Ez a nyár volt életem legmozgalmasabb nyara. Zenét csináltam, video klipet forgattam és színészkedtem Japánban, amire szerződésem is volt, így nem tudtam akármikor, amikor akartam, hazamenni, és tudtam, hogy a filmezés csak valamikor karácsony előtt fejeződik majd be. De ez történik, ha elfogadsz egy szerepet egy doramában. Aztán az Angyalom bejelentette, hogy tőlem nem túl messze fog élni Svédországban. És két hónap múlva... bejelentette, hogy az anyja is meghalt. Ez volt az a bizonyos pillanat, amikor nem bírtam tovább, és miután felkapartam magam a földről, megkértem apámat, hogy vigyázzon rá. Ez mindkettejüknek furcsa volt, mert eddig még nem találkoztak, és most velük fog élni, amíg haza nem érek. Úgy döntöttem, cselekszem, és ahogy hazaérek, hozzám fog költözni. Csak ezt kellett neki elmondanom.

Aznap, mikor beköltözött a régi szobámba, felhívott – 17:30 volt Svédországban, de 00:30 Japánban.

– Hé, ember, látom, fáradt vagy – mondta köszönés helyett. Szokásunk volt mindent in medias res, azaz a dolgok közepébe vágva kezdeni.

– Nem, nem vagyok – mosolyogtam. Valójában kimerült voltam a munka miatt, és öt kávét megittam, hogy ébren maradjak, miközben vártam a hívását.

– Oké, te tudod... – vont vállat. – Beköltöztem – folytatta, és megmutatta a kamerának az egész szobát. – Sokat változott, mióta egyedül élsz?

– Nem igazán – feleltem. – Figyelj... hogy érzed most magad? – kérdeztem végül. Lépésről lépésre akartam kilyukadni a végén.

– Mennyeien, olyan helyen vagyok, ahol előtte éltél... még azt is érzem, hogy – szippantott egy nagyot a levegőbe. – Fúj, egy zoknit hagytál egy tányér sajtkrémlevesben az ágyad alatt? – kérdezte undorodva. Fel is állt, hogy megnézhesse.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdeztem értetlenül. – Soha nem tettem ilyet!

– Mindegy, csak szívattalak – nevetett. – de érdekes látni, hol éltél, mikor találkoztunk. Áh, az én szobám rengeteget változott 2011 óta... – mondta elmélkedve. – De ez a hely barátságos, megtartom.

– Nem szeretnél... úgy értem... zavarna, ha... mikor hazaérek... – dadogtam zavartan.

– Mit akarsz mondani? Ha? – siettetett.

– Ha hazaérek, nem szeretnél a lakásomba költözni? – hadartam végül.

– Várj, ez most komoly? Tényleg megkértél, hogy költözzek hozzád? – nevetett, mintha csak vicceltem volna. Még nem értette. – Úgy tűnne, mintha egy pár lennénk.

– Zavarna? – kérdeztem egy rövid szünet után.

– Persze, hogy nem zavarna, ha hozzád kéne költöznöm, nem lenne furibb, mint az ismeretlen szüleidhez költözni a fennmaradó időre.

– És a másik... zavarna? – kérdeztem reményvesztve. Csak be akartam fejezni.

– A másik... micsoda? – meresztette a szemeit.

– Kérlek, ne tégy úgy, mintha nem értenéd! – mondtam idegesen. – Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek.

– Nos... évek óta nem találkoztunk, de... – úgy tűnt, végiggondolja. – De nem zavarna...

– Tényleg? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

– Á, mit képzelsz, miért egyeztem bele, hogy ideköltözzek? Simán visszamehettem volna egyenesen Magyarországra, csak nem akartalak itt hagyni – mondta morcosan. Még a hátát is a kamera felé fordította, kifejezve ezzel sértődöttségét.

– Szeretlek – mondtam végül, és azonnal ki is kapcsoltam a számítógépem. Fáradt is voltam, meg össze is voltam zavarodva. Másnap nem is emlékeztem, hogy a vallomásom tényleg igaz volt, vagy csak egy hallucináció, amíg nem hívtam – vagy ő hívott, nem emlékszem, de nem is fontos.

– Mondd újra – üdvözölt akaratosan.

– Neked is szia – reagáltam.

– Figyelj, nem tudom, hogy csak álmodtam-e, vagy tényleg mondtad, szóval mondd újra, hogy biztos lehessek benne – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrve.

– Oké, oké, nyertél – mosolyogtam rá.

– Á, nézz magadra, néha olyan rideg vagy, mint a fagyasztó, és most előhozod az angyali mosolyod. Ez nem ér! – nevetett rám.

– Nem, túl gáz kimondani... szeretlek – mondtam, mikor láttam az arcát elszomorodni.

– É... – mosolygott rám, angyalian zavartan elpirulva. – Én is szeretlek. – Hosszú szünet. – És most? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

– El nem tudod képzelni, mennyire meg akarlak csókolni... – néztem a kamerába. Büszke voltam, hogy ki tudtam mondani, amire gondoltam.

– Akkor gyere haza gyorsan – nevetet aranyosan. – És hozz nekem valamit Japánból, ha?

– Fogok, Angyalom – ígértem. Még nem tudtam, mit adhatnék neki, de valami emlékezetest akartam. Belegondoltam, és közben majdnem leestem a székről.

– Hé, látom, majd' elalszol, menj gyorsan aludni, és mától nem kell minden nap felhívnod, nyugi, nem foglak megcsalni – nevetett, én pedig megfogadtam a tanácsát, és aludni tértem. Még soha életemben nem aludtam olyan jót, még akkor sem, mikor először találkoztunk.

Az elkövetkező négy hónap során azon agyaltam, mit adhatnék neki. Még a kollégáimat is megkérdeztem, de túl... ázsiaiak voltak, és nem értették, mit akarok mondani. De mire számítottam, mikor magam sem tudtam, mit akarok? De az ott töltött utolsó nap megkaptam az _isteni szikrát_. Egy ékszerüzletben voltam, mert új nyakláncot akartam. Aztán rávetült a pillantásom. Azonnal tudtam, ez lenne a legjobb ajándék annak, akit évek óta nem láttam.

A Tokióból Stockholmba tartó repülőút alatt megpróbáltam aludni, de két órán keresztül nem sikerült, mert azon gondolkoztam, tetszeni fog-e majd neki az ajándék, amit adok, vagy sem. Aztán Stockholmban fél napot kellett várnom az erős havazás miatt. Egy utolsó fricska volt az élettől, mielőtt újra láthattam volna. Tudtam, hogy a reptéren fog várni, és úgy éreztem, igazságtalan, hogy évek után végül még tíz órát kellett várnom, hogy láthassam. Ideges lettem tőle.

Mikor az arca feltűnt a horizonton – megfagytam. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy pár pillanaton belül megint megölelhetem. Évekig erről álmodtam. Álmomban végre férfi voltam, akire vágyott. Álmomban... tudom, hogy nyálas, és túl romantikus, és lányos, de... mélyen a legőszintébb álmaimban a feleségem volt. Lányos dolog, igaz? De a valódi gondolataim felnőttesebbek voltak általában. Álmomban...

_Álmomban valódi szépsége megvakított, amint ránéztem. Olyan volt, mintha eddig sötétben éltem volna, és most kiléptem volna a fényre, és a színek, melyek élénken a szemem előtt táncoltak, olyan intenzíven akarnának a szemembe jutni, hogy szükségem lenne egy napszemüvegre, hogy messzebbről nézhessem őket. Védelmeznem kellett volna magam a szépségétől, de mindent olyan mohón akartam, hogy a vágyam majdnem megölt. Nem akartam a megfelelő időre várakozás izgalmát, az önmegtartóztatásét, és az örömöt, hogy lépésről lépésre ismerhetem meg, hanem annak az örömét akartam, hogy mindent egyszerre, egy időben kapjak meg. Ha nem állít meg, mindent megkapok, amit adni tud nekem, nem csak a félénk csókjait – melyek később szenvedélyessé váltak._

Ez volt az álmom. És most az álmom felém tartott. A szívem hevesebben vert, amint közelebb és közelebb jött; de mikor már csak egy méter választott el tőle, megállt. Megállt, és mikor egy lépést akartam felé tenni, képtelen voltam. Meg akartam fogni a kezét, megölelni, megcsókolni, meg... meg akartam érinteni, de nem tudtam magam rávenni, hogy egy méternél közelebb merészkedjek hozzá.

Ő volt az, aki megtörte a csendet, és javasolta, hogy menjünk haza. Fogtunk egy taxit, és hazamentünk. Még a kocsiban sem érintettem meg, mert nem mertem. Nem tudtam, mit engedne, mit tehetnék vele, bár négy hónapja együtt voltunk, és nem akartam megbántani.

Mikor hazaértünk, úgy gondoltam, bemegyek, és ledőlök az első dologra, amin aludni tudok, de persze a családom nem engedte, azt akarták, meséljek a munkámról. Fáradt voltam, és össze is voltam zavarodva, mert egy kis időt akartam tölteni az én Angyalommal. Még nem tudtam neki átadni az ajándékom, mivel azt akartam, hogy egy emlékezetes pillanat legyen. Két óra _kérdezz, felelek!_ után végül vissza tudtunk vonulni a szobámba, hogy beszélgessünk.

– Hogy utaztál? – kérdezte, miután becsuktam az ajtót. Láthatóan beszélgetést akart velem kezdeményezni, mivel még nem is nagyon szóltunk egymáshoz.

– Hmm, először is hosszú volt, mert alig vártam, hogy láthassalak. De tényleg az utamról akarsz beszélni? – ültem közelebb hozzá. Ő nem akart messzebb menni – mert közvetlenül a fal mellett ült. _Muhaha!_

– Nem, én inkább... – jött közelebb hozzám, és a fejét a vállamra hajtotta. – Nem tudtam aludni a reptéren, miközben vártalak, szóval elképesztően fáradt vagyok.

– Ó, értem... – mondtam csalódottan. Azt reméltem, mást akar, de csak aludni szeretett volna. Örülhettem, hogy nem küldött ki. De legalább meglépte az első lépést, és megölelt, mielőtt én hozzáértem. – Hé, nem azt mondtad, hogy aludni szeretnél?

– Dehogynem – mondta, miközben ülő helyzetbe játszotta magát. – De még nem adtad oda az ajándékom, igaz? – nevetett rám, miközben a jobb karom szorongatta.

– Tényleg, az ajándékod... – álltam fel, és a szoba sarkába mentem, ahol a bőröndjeimet hagytam. Kinyitottam az egyiket, és egy apró doboz vettem elő. Aztán visszamentem az ágyhoz, leültem mellé, és odaadtam neki. – Kérlek, ne értsd félre, ez csak valami, amiről úgy véltem, tetszene neked.

Egy szó nélkül kinyitotta az apró dobozt, amit adtam neki, és kivette a gyűrűt, ami benne volt. Láttam a meglepődöttséget az arcán.

– Aszta, ez gyönyörű... – monda, miközben a tenyerében csodálta.

– Tetszik? – kérdeztem, és amint bólintott, segítettem neki felvenni. Jól nézett ki az apró kezén.

Miután mondtam neki, hogy jól esett látni rajta, csak némán mosolyogva néztünk egymás szemébe. Aztán egy egyszerű pillanat múlva az arcunk közeledni kezdett egymáshoz. A szívem hevesebben vert, amint megfogtam a derekát, ő pedig átkarolta a nyakam. Becsuktuk a szemünket, és amint az ajkaink találkoztak, lefektettem az ágyra. Igazán boldog voltam, hogy végül megkaptam őt, hogy az enyém volt. Úgy érezem, semmi másra nincs szükségem, mint rá magam mellett. Úgy éreztem, azt életem beteljesedett, mikor végre a karjaimban érezhettem a lányt, akit szeretek; és soha nem akartam őt elengedni.


	10. 7 - Kibújik A Szög A Szívből

Hetedik fejezet: Kibújik A Szög A Szívből

**Május 31, 2014.**

Ma volt életem legérdekesebb találkozása. Egy se fogja soha túlszárnyalni.

Amint már leírtam: Cinnia98 meg akart látogatni, és úgy döntöttem, hagyom, ha annyira akarja, és beszélek vele – csak akkor lehetett volna még furcsább, ha Ellie, vagy az egyik ribanca jön, de az, aki az ajtóban állt egy nagy csokor lila fréziával, – az egyik kedvenc virágommal – magas volt és szőke.

– Carina, te meg mit...? – kérdeztem.

– Én voltam – mondta még mindig ott állva.

– Mi... várj, rossz nézni, hogy ott ácsorogsz, gyere, ülj le, tedd a virágokat abba a vázába, és mondd el, mi a faszról beszélsz?

– Én vagyok Cinna98 – vallotta be, miközben leült. – Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd.

– Csajszi – ültem fel az ágyban; hülyén éreztem magam, hogy fel kellett néznem rá.

– Szégyelltem magam, amiért felpofoztalak, és jóvá akartam tenni.

– Nem mondtam el neked, amit Vanessa véletlenül megtudott, valójában letagadtam, és miután bevallottam, sokáig nem mentem vissza. Teljesen megértettem és elfogadtam.

– Ez csak... felidegesített, hogy még mindig úgy viselkedtél, mintha tagadni akarnád, amit egész Európa tud, és úgy tűnt, menekülsz.

– Mondtam Kevnek, hogy engednie kéne... – mormogtam.

– Vannie mondta, hogy két napig kórházban voltál, miután hazajöttetek Dániából, de nem értettem, utána miért nem jössz.

– Ez egy vicces sztori – kezdtem. – Kevin rám rállította Sebbie-t, mert meg akart védeni az őrült rajongóktól. Nem tudott semmit a paranoia-rohamomról, Seb volt az, aki megtalált, és idehozott, aztán hozzám költözött, és a lakásba zárva tartott, miközben ő iskolában volt. Aztán Kev hazajött a turnéjáról, és pár okból külföldre kellett utaznom – folytattam a magyarázatot. – Egyik dolog történt a másik után, és időm sem volt végiggondolni semmit. El tudod képzelni, milyen boldog voltam, mikor hagyta, hogy a több-kevésbé normális életem éljem.

– Aztán majdnem megöltek a normális életedben – kommentálta.

– Sajnos igazad van – értettem egyet. – Sokszor mondtam a fiúknak, hogy vállalni akarom a tetteim következményeit, de – rántottam vállat. – De valami fontosat akartál nekem mondani, nem?

– Én? Ja, tényleg – mondta. – Figyelj, szerintem Yohiónak is tudnia kéne róla. Várhatnánk, amíg hazamész? – kérdezte.

– Á, te huncut – kacsintottam nevetve. – Nem volt elég, hogy egyszer ittál vele, most azt is tudni akarod, hol lakik? Esetleg egy éjszakára ne adjam kölcsön? – kérdeztem még mindig nevetve.

– Nem, mit képzelsz, nekem ott van Eric – mondta. – De ha Van tudja, hol lakik, akkor én miért ne tehetném?

– Rosszcsont – mondtam, és elkezdtünk földhözragadtabb dolgokról beszélni, mint például hogy találkoztunk valójában, és a többi. Nem hazudtam, elmondtam a szegény Trixi történetét, aki bébiszitterkedést vállalt Tommynak, aztán aláírt egy szerződést, hogy a fia barátnőjét játssza körülbelül fél évig.

– Szóval valójában nem is szereted? – bámult rám, miután hallotta a valós sztorit.

– Magam sem tudom, mit érzek – mondtam. – Már kétszer, vagy még többször majdnem szeretkeztünk, de még mindig úgy kezelem, mintha a testvérem lenne.

– És mi a helyzet a tündérmesével, amit a kocsmában mondtatok?

– Az a sztori, amit kitaláltunk, és amiről könyvet kell írnom.

– Szóval egy könyv lesz publikálva a hamis szerelmetekről? – kérdezte.

– Pontosan – feleltem. – Sokáig a _Mi Hamis Történetünk_nek hívtuk. Képzeld el, ha megtartottuk volna ezt a címet – nevettem.

– Kicsit sem egyértelmű – csatlakozott.

Körülbelül tíz perc múlva érkeztek meg a fiúk, és nem tudtunk tovább beszélgetni és kuncogni rajtuk: persze Carina volt a fangörl, én csak csatlakoztam hozzá, és nevettem azon, amit mondott, és kijavítottam, amikor szükséges volt. Igen, igazuk volt azoknak a yaio-fangörlöknek, akik összehozták Yohiót Seikével, és nem, soha nem szexeltek.

– Helló, emlékszel rám? – kérdezte Carina Kevet, amint ráugrott.

– Ö, szia, Carina – mondta nehezen lélegezve.

– KIBASZOTTUL EMLÉKSZEL A NEVEMRE! – mondta barátnőm majdnem elájulva.

– Persze, hogy emlékszem a szerelmem barátainak nevére – vigyorgott, és mivel már álltam, megfogta a derekam. Carra néztem, és vállat rántottam.

– Kev, eljöhet Carina is velünk? – kérdeztem cukin; tudtam, hogy nem akarja.

– Nos...

– Kéééééérlek – karoltam át a nyakát, és ázott kiskutyaszemekkel néztem rá.

– Jaj, tudod, hogy nem tudok nemet mondani neked – mosolygott rám, és megpróbált megcsókolni, és megölelte a derekam.

– Na-na-na, ezt már megbeszéltük – suttogtam a fülébe, és majdnem a nyakára adtam egy finom csókot.

– Mindig összezavarsz – súgta vissza, és egy pillanatra még jobban megszorított.

– Tudom, de _c'est la vie, chéri_ – kacsintottam, miközben elengedtem.

– Je t'aime, ma belle – felelte franciául, de tudtam, hogy azt mondja, _szeretlek, szépségem_.

– Rawr – doromboltam, és így rájött, hogy csak viccelek; ez még jobban összezavarta.

– Mennünk kéne, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte Seb, mikor felfedezte, milyen kibaszott pácba került barátja. Mind csodálkozva néztünk rá egy percig, aztán bólintottuk, és elmentünk. Hazafelé nem is beszéltünk, hanem mikor hazaértünk, és Luna is mindenkit körbenyalt, a szőke osztálytársam is beleértve, ideje volt megkomolyodni.

– Szóval miért akartál jönni, Carina? – nézett rá Kev, amint a lány leült.

– Mert tudok valamit, amit ti nem – felelte, és elmosolyodott. – Yohio kíváncsi, mit akarok mondani, milyen jó érzés – szúrta közbe.

– Car, kérlek – böktem finoman oldalba.

– Jó, jó, abbahagytam a fangörlködést – ígérte. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudjátok, de van egy fanoldal és egy fórum, ami Svédország elsőszámú YOHIO-fanoldala és én, természetesen, tag vagyok. Most nem erről akarok mesélni, hanem arról, hogy amint az Eurovíziós Dalfesztivál véget ért, egy új kérdést tettek fel, miszerint tetszik-e nekünk, hogy Beatrix Yohio barátnője, vagy nem, de nem anonim volt, mint a többi, a nevünk is közzé kellett tennünk a szavazatunkkal. Igent szavaztam, tetszett a helyzet, és örültem, hogy erősíthetem a kicsi Trixi-fan csoportot, bár sokan mondtak hamis, és főként gonosz dolgokat róla. De egy idő múlva, mivel nem jött suliba, és páran ezt is tudták, egyre kevésbé és kevésbé voltam rá büszke; nem tudtam, mi történt vele, csak azt láttam, hogy majdnem két hétig nem találkozott senkivel, és, tudjátok, nem esett jól. Aztán azon a napon, mikor majdnem megtörtént a katasztrófa, egy barátom írt a fórumon, akivel egy ideje nem beszéltem Trix miatt, hogy jól döntöttem, amikor támogattam, mert valami szörnyű történt egy titkos facebook-csoportban, amire embernek soha nem kellett volna gondolnia.

– Hadd tippeljek – mondta Seb. – Összeesküvés ellene.

– Valaki megmondta nekik, hogy tudja, hova jár iskolába, és mindenki, aki Sundsvallba tud jönni, az tegye meg, és, ahogy ő mondta, álljon bosszút.

– Meg kell tudnunk, ki volt az a kurva, aki ezt kitervelte.

– Csak meg kell kérnünk a barátnőd, hogy egy ideig hadd használjuk a facebook-felhasználóját – kommentálta Kev.

– Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ilyen hülyék? – néztem rájuk. – Már biztos kitörölték a csoportot azután, ami történt, hogy ne hagyjanak semmi nyomot.

– Úgy tettek – értett egyet Carina. – Nehezebb lesz, mint hinnéd.

– Még mindig kifaggathatjuk az oldal adminjait – folytatta a gondolkodást Seb.

– Nem fogják bevallani, azt fogják mondani, valaki meghackelte a felhasználójukat, és nem tudták visszaállítani a kérdőívet normálra, és amúgy is úgy voltak vele, hogy nem igazán számít – mondtam el nekik, amit a helyzetről gondoltam.

– De kell lennie egy módnak, hogy kiderítsük ezt a szart! – kiáltotta dühösen Kev.

– Kalle Blomkvistet próbálsz játszani, he? – vigyorogtam rá.

– Nem, csak tudom, hogy az emberek nem Harisnyás Pippik, aki tud vigyázni magára – mondta még mindig idegesen.

– És nem is kell annak lennünk; képzeld csak el, ha egynél több lenne, és az az egy sem a könyvben lenne – fogtam meg a kezét, hogy lenyugtassam.

– Bocsi, csak tudod, nem akartalak mindennek kitenni, és...

– Elmehetünk nyaralni, és nem kell ezekre gondolnunk, miután végeztünk ezzel, ha az lenyugtatna – mondtam neki, de mikor már végeztem, tudtam, hogy hiba volt.

– Hova menjünk? – nézett rám csillogó szemekkel, és vigyorogva a tenyerembe temettem az arcom.

– Haver, ezt akkor beszéljétek meg, mikor már nem vagyunk itt – rángatott minket vissza a földre Seb.

– Azt hittem, már végeztünk – mondta őszintén.

– Reméltem, hogy még nem – felelte Carina. – Mert ha befejeztük, az azt jelenti, hogy nem tudunk mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

– Megkérdeznéd a barátod, hogy emlékszik-e a csoport adminjainak nevére, vagy arra, hogy ki hívta meg őt? – kérte Seb. Ők ketten nem pánikoltak, hanem voltak használható ötleteik.

– Add meg a WiFi kódot és várj kábé tíz percig; mindig online van – mondta, és a kezembe nyomta a telefonját.

– Nem mered Kevint magát megkérdezni? Én nem tudom, csak beírta a telefonomba és a netbookomba, és jóság volt – néztem Carra, és odaadtam a mobilt a lakótársamnak.

– Milyen jó kép rólam – somolygott, amint befejezte. – Akarsz egy közös képet?

– HÁT PE...

– Később – kiáltottuk egyszerre Sebbel –, most kérdezd meg – folyattam sokkal halkabban.

– O-oké – dadogta Carina, és extra gyorsan begépelt valamit. Egy perc múlva hallhattuk, hogy pittyeg a telefonja. – Videohívást akar – mutatta meg a kapott üzenetet.

– Megkapja – állt fel Kevin, és bekapcsolta a számítógépet. – Tessék, jelentkezz be.

Megtette, és amint működött, felhívta a barátját; mi közben kimentünk a kamera látóteréből.

– Hello – üdvözölte egy tizenöt éves, barna hajú– és szemű lány.

– Szia – felelte Car. – Be szeretnék neked mutatni pár embert. Srácok, ő Malin, és imádja Yohiót, és Malin, hadd mutassalak be egy régi és kettő új barátomnak, Beatrixnek, Sebastiannak és Kevinnek – mondta, és mi mellé sétáltunk.

– JESSZUS, CSAJSZI, MEGFOGTAD AZ ISTEN LÁBÁT! – kiáltotta, és ahogy láttam, majdnem leesett a székéről.

– Szia, Malin – mondtam ügyetlenkedve, és integettem a kamerának; ő visszaintett.

– Szóval mi akarjuk tudni, hogy ki hívott meg a facebook-csoportba, és kik voltak az adminok, de tartsd titokban, soha senkinek ne áruld el, hogy beszéltünk – nézett komolyan a kamerába Kev.

– Nagyon sajnálom, srácok, de nem hiszem, hogy segíthetek, mindketten kamu japán neveket használtak, de emlékszem, hogy a nevük Sakura Himeji és Yoshiko Kirishima volt, megnézem... ó, picsába, mindketten kitörölték a profiljukat is; már nincs mód, hogy valaha megtaláljuk őket a facebookon, nagyon sajnálom – kért elnézést.

– Mindegy, te minden tőled telhetőt megtettél – próbálta lenyugtatni Kevin.

– Küldesz majd nekem egy számot, mikor Göteborgban koncertezel?

– Végig kell gondolnom, de van rá esély. Most mennünk kell, megint köszi, és szia – hadarta azon nyomban, és letette.

– Haver, megígérted egy rajongónak, hogy megemlíted a nevét egy koncerten.

– Biztos, hogy sok Malin nevű YOHIO-fan él Göteborgban – mondtam.

– Talán a Break The Bordert, a Revolutiont vagy a Welcome To The Cityt küldöm neki, szóval olyat, ami se nem szerelmes, se nem utálkozó szám.

– Jó ötlet, most adjunk enni valamit a barátainknak, és engedjük őket haza – tanácsoltam, amint rájuk néztem; mindketten elég éhesnek tűntek, főleg Sebbie.

Miután megettük a pizzát, amint előzetesen rendeltünk, Car és Seb hazamentek, és valahogy Kev sem üldözött a szerelmével, és emiatt hálás voltam.

**Június 1, 2014.**

Mikor felébredtem, éreztem, hogy Kevin hátulról átölel – biztosan az éjjel jött, mikor jó ideje először élveztem a saját ágyam nyújtotta kényelmet.

– Szia – fordultam hozzá, mikor felébredt. – Hiányoltál?

– Nagyon hiányoztál – szorított az ölelésén. – Olyan üres volt mostanában a lakás.

– Képzelem, a kórházi szoba is az volt... de mindig velem kell aludnod, mikor fel kell töltődnöd szeretettel?

– Jóhogy, kérlek, ne vond meg tőlem ez is, ha már nem hagyod, hogy máshogy szeresselek.

– És szerinted miért nem hagylak? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. Érdekelt a véleménye, ő hogy látta. Tudtam, én mit érzek, de azt nem, hogy vele mi a helyzet.

– Nem tudom; mindig a legjobbat hozom ki magamból, hogy olyan férfi lehessek, aki levesz a lábadról, de egyszerűen nem működik – mondta, és felült az ágyban. – Ez fáj.

– Tudod, hogy sohasem akarlak megbántani – ültem fel én is – és hogy nem hiszem, hogy nincs menekvés a barátzónából, csak egyszerűen olyan vagy nekem, mint az öcsém, és ezen nem segíthetek.

– Rendben, hagyjuk abba ezt a beszélgetést, nem akarok lelkileg még jobban megsérülni – kelt fel. – De hadd tegyek fel egy utolsó kérdést: el tudod képzelni, mennyit elviselek miattad?

– Nem teljes hat hónapja ugyanezt csináltam. Olyanba belezúgni, aki a saját neme iránt vonzódik, szopás – fejeztem be a beszélgetést, és miután felkeltem, elmentem valami ehetőt készíteni. De persze a reggeli közbeni beszélgetés se volt semmivel jobb.

– Csinált már valamit a rendőrség? – kérdeztem tőle.

– Nem; mivel senki nem hívta őket, mikor a bűntény történt, nem vették fel az adataikat, ismeretlenek ellen kell feljelentést tenned.

– Aha... és mi a stratégiánk?

– Semmi kétség, hogy te ennek a bűnténynek csak áldozata vagy, és vagy bírságot fizettetnek velük, vagy börtönbüntetést kapnak, de biztos, hogy lehet majd váltságdíjat fizetni értük. Tervezem kifizetni, mert nem a szüleik hibája, amit csináltak, és a pénz nekem nem probléma, de hisz' tudod – kacsintott.

– És ez nekünk miért jó?

– Először is megmutatjuk az erőnket, másodszor az irgalmunkat.

– Megőrültél – kommentáltam.

– Talán igen, de ez a legjobb, amit tehetünk, hogy ne alakítsunk ki egy rossz Yohio-imidzset. Erősnek, de irgalmasnak kell látszódnom, csak mint...

– Egy isten?

– Igen, az európai Visual Kei istene – nevetett, és én csatlakoztam.

– Egoista fasz – böktem oldalba.

– Hisztis kurva – bökött vissza, és tovább neveztünk; mióta megmentette az életem, nem zavart, bárminek hívtuk egymást, mikor tudtuk, hogy a másik nem gondolta komolyan.

Délután elmentünk a rendőrkapitányságra, és feljelentettük azokat, akik majdnem tönkretettek. Azt is elmondtuk, amit megtudtunk a facebook-csoportról, és hogy videók érhetőek el Kevin mondatairól YouTube-on. _Sok szerencsét, ha a svéd rendőrök fele olyan hülyék, mint páran Stieg Larsson Millennium-trilógiájában, akkor lehet, hogy az esetet soha nem zárják le._

**Június 2, 2014.**

Az emberek úgy kezeltek, mintha én lennék az iskola királynője, és mindenki össze akart barátkozni velem, közös fotókat csinálni, és mindenki meghívott a születésnapjára is. mindeközben a rohanás közben el is felejtettem, hogy két napon belül tizenkilenc leszek. Valaki tervezett nekem valamit?

**Június 3, 2014.**

Ma van egy éve, hogy naplót vezetek, és elmondhatom, hiányozna, ha nem csinálnám.

Kev még mindig velem alszik, és őszintén megvallva nem zavar, mert azt mondják, hogy könnyebb elaludni, ha van melletted valaki, akit szeretsz, és tudom, hogy szüksége van rá; nekem is könnyebb így, és az ő ágya kényelmesebb is az enyémnél...

Ma táncpróbánk is volt, de szerencsére a tanár nem kezelt minket másképp, ha valamit elrontottunk – és ez sokszor megtörtént, mivel általában késtünk.

**Június 4, 2014.**

Ma volt először az életemben, amikor nem kellett azzal foglalkoznom, hogy a hungaristák "ünneplik" az ország kétharmadának elvesztését 94 éve a Nagy-Trianon Palotában, Versailles-ban. El tudod képzelni, hogy az _összes_ születésnapi bulid egyperces néma csönddel kezdődik, hogy ezzel emlékezzünk a régi, nagy országra? Emberek, én totál együtt érzek a határon túl élő magyarokkal, de egyikünk sem emlékszik a régi időkre, mivel egyikőnk se élt még... Szóval kérlek, próbáljátok elfogadni a helyzetet, mert _show must go on_, ahogy egy olyan nagy ember mondaná, aki valójában énekelt már magyar népdalt koncerten.

Beatrix királynőt milliószor állították meg az iskolában, amíg az osztálytermébe ért – az emberek boldog születésnapot kívántak Őfelségének. Bent Carinát és Vanessát találtam, amint rajzoltak valamit a táblára.

– Jézus, korán jöttél! – rohant hozzám a vörös hajú Vannie, és megpróbált kilökdösni.

– Ne, nem akarok kimenni oda, mind zaklatók! – kiabáltam, és így maradhattam, de csak ha háttal fordultam a táblának, és nem leskelődtem. Ezt az időt arra használtam, hogy leellenőrizzem a lányok matekháziját, ami, be kell valljam, marha könnyű volt nekem, de ők így is hibáztak. Amíg ők azzal foglalkoztak, hogy a [(3+2)x5=25] és a [3+2x5[=13] miért különböző, én szexi transzformált szinusz-függvényeket akartam rajzolni, és számolni velük. Egyszerűen érdekesnek találtam, hogy ilyesféle dolgok sok mindenre használhatóak, és hogy exponenciális egyenlet használatával rengeteg kémiai elem felezési idejét is ki tudtam számolni például. És bár tudom, hogy az emberek 90%-a soha nem fogja használni ezt a tudást, mégis büszke vagyok rá, hogy többé-kevésbé tudom, mi ez. A háromszögekben is legalább háromféleképpen tudok oldalakat és szögeket számolni – a tanár utálja, mikor nem úgy csinálom, ahogy tanultuk, szóval sosem csinálom úgy. Kis lázadó...

– Kész, fordulhatsz! – kiabálta Carina, mikor az ő utolsó oldalát ellenőriztem.

– Perc – mondtam, és kijavítottam egy nagyobb hibát, mielőtt rájuk néztem, és ekkor majdnem elsírtam magam. Kidekorálták az egész táblát, és _Boldog születésnapot, Trixi Hercegnő!_ volt ráírva.

– Lányok, tényleg miattam csináltátok? – kérdeztem könnyekkel a szememben.

– Nem, van az iskolában egy valódi hercegnő, akit Trixinek hívnak, mit gondoltál, hülye? – kérdezte Van, és megölelt. – Boldog szülinapot.

– Köszönöm, ígérem, az lesz!

– Boldogat, csajszi, és merj a szívedre hallgatni – vett át Vanessától Car.

– Ezt hogy érted? – néztem rá értetlenül, mikor elengedett.

– Pontosan tudod, hogy értem – mondta, és nem tudtam többet kihúzni belőle.

Sajnos a tanár az első órán akarta használni a táblát, így le kellett törölni, de csináltam róla képet a két alkotóval, így nem veszett el.

Az utolsó két óránk tesi volt, és fociztunk. Labdajáték lévén kihozta belőlem az állatot, és mikor valaki beengedett egy gólt, leordítottam a nyakáról a fejét. Soha ne játssz labdajátékot velem, mert csak egy kicsit vagyok finomabb, mint a nünükében, és senki nem akar megsérülni, igaz?

Órák után Carina elvitt vásárolni, mert, ahogy ő mondta, _nincs egy rongya, amit viselhetne,_ mikor végül fel kell lépnünk a tánccal, és mivel így történt, megígérte, hogy vesz nekem valamit, ami megtetszik a boltokban. Megint furcsa volt, hogy nem Vanessát vitte magával, de volt egy sanda gyanúm, hogy ő valahol Sebbel van. Végül egy pár fülbevalót választottam, mert nem akartam, hogy sokat költsön rám. Miután bevásároltunk, hazakísért, bár tök másfelé kellett mennie, hogy hazajuthasson. Ekkor kezdett bűzleni a helyzet.

– Nem bírsz úgy élni, hogy ne lásd négynaponta, ugye? – kérdeztem nevetve.

– Megfogtál – csatlakozott. – De tudod, hogy olyan rohadtul szexi...

– És olyan rohadtul szemtelen – folytattam.

– Ó, miket csinál, hm? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Mióta hazajöttem a kórházból, velem alszik például.

– Jó világ, hogy tudsz ellenállni a kísértésnek?

– Miféle kísértés? – nevettem megint. – Mikor ránézek, mindig az öcsém jut eszembe, és így egyáltalán nincs kísértés. Csak akkor veszem észre, hogy ő nem Dani, mikor nőként kezel.

– Veled aludni teljesen ez a kategória.

– Tudom, de nem csinál mást, csak átkarol, és őszintén szólva hozzá vagyok szokva ehhez. Már százszor csinálta, és már szinte hiányozna, ha nem tenné.

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy szerelmes vagy belé? – bökött oldalba.

– Nem igaz! – ellenkeztem, és odafigyeltem, hogy ne túl hamar mondjam. – Igen, szeretem, mint egy embert, és szeretek vele élni, szeretem, ahogy kinéz, de szigorúan főnök-beosztott kapcsolatom van vele. A főnököd barátjának lenni nem bűn, de beleszeretni az. És néha azon gondolkozom, hogy nem csak játssza-e a szerepét, még ha nem is szükséges, hogy ne hibázzon, mikor egy párnak kell tűnnünk. – _Trixi, te is tudod, hogy nem igaz, hogy..._

– Akkor ő jobb színész, mint te – kommentálta.

– Évekig el tudta titkolni a nemi identitását, jó színésznek kell lennie.

– Szóval szerinted csak elhiteti magával, hogy szeret téged, és ez nem igaz?

– Valami olyasmi – mondtam, és kinyitottam a lakásunk ajtaját. – Be szeretnél jönni?

– Az érzelmeket lehet irányítani – mondta belépve. – Ha nem lehetne, már legalább hússzor megcsaltam volna Ericet az elmúlt két évben.

– Férfiak megcsalása, és irányítható érzelmek... – jött oda hozzánk Kevin, és megölelt, mint mostanában minden nap, mikor hazajöttem. – Lányok, milyen komoly dolgokról beszélgettek!

– Nem az, mi csak...

– Mindegy, tudom, hogy te soha nem használnál agykontrollt, hogy ne szeress – kacsintott.

– Ki mondta, hogy szeretlek? – kérdeztem vigyorogva, és bementem a nappaliba, ahol Vanessa és Sebastian vártak.

– Boldog szülinapot, te lány – mondta Seb és adott nekem sört; aztán átkarolta Vannie vállát.

– Aranyosak, nem igaz? – fogta meg a derekam Kevin.

– Igen, de nem kapsz tőlem sört – mondtam, és adtam egy puszit az arcára.

– Hé, ne provokálj – ölelt meg, aztán bólintott, amint Sebre nézett, és mindketten felkeltek.

– Mi történik? – suttogtam Kevin fülébe.

– Nos, ha jól emlékszem, a tizennyolcadik születésnapod nem a lehető legjobbra sikeredett, szóval úgy döntöttünk, hogy a tizenkilencedik csodás lesz! – mondta, amint kikísért a konyhába, ahol egy torta várt az asztal közepén.

– Nagyobb bulit akartunk szervezni, de szerda lévén nem lenne jó ötlet – kommentálta Seb. – De szombaton mindenkit várunk hozzánk, a szüleim üzleti úton vannak, úgy értem, tényleg. – Kacsintott, mikor ezt mondta, mert tudta, hogy ezt írtuk Kevin könyvébe.

– Asszem, mennem kell, Eric házit akar írni velem – mondta Carina, és elment.

– Tényleg, Vannie, hogy bírod, mikor _romantikáznak_? – kérdeztem, mikor Car már elment.

– Nem nehéz, általában Carina megy Erichez, mióta odaköltöztem, de lehet, hogy nem tanulok tovább itt, Sundsvallban, hanem közelebb az otthonomhoz, ha nem találok szállást.

– Miért ne tennéd? – nézett rá Seb. – Bármikor hozzám költözhetsz.

– És szerinted mit szólnának a szüleim?

– De te... _vele_ is együtt éltél – szúrtam közbe.

– Óvoda óta ismertük a családot, és a szüleim is azt hitték, hogy a húga szobájában élek – magyarázta. – Csak tavaly költöztünk Luleåba, az öcsém is ott kezdte az iskolát, de én nem akartam az utolsó évre iskolát váltani, így maradtam itt.

– Anyukád biztos örülne, hogy egy lányt vittél haza, és ráadásnak évekig maradna – nevetett Kevin.

– Persze, hogy az lenne – mondta. – Mindig is akart egy lányt.

– Egy meny nem lenne elég? – csatlakoztam.

– Hé, még nem vagyunk együtt – kiáltotta Van, és Seb csodálkozva nézett rá.

– Én soha nem mondtam, hogy – kezdte Seb, de Kevin a legjobb barátja szájára nyomta a kezét. – Hé, ember! – ellenkezett.

– Foglalkozzunk a szülinapossal, oké? – kérdezte Kev ahelyett, hogy magyarázkodna.

– Tényleg, Trix, boldogat megint! – mondta.

– Nézz erre a csodás tortára, én sütöttem! – mondta büszkén Kev.

– Yohio csak _akart_ sütni, de nem jött össze, ne higgy neki, majdnem leégette a saját haját – kommentálta legjobb barátja. – Soha nem kéne hagynod, hogy félkész ételeken, amiket csak melegíteni kell, bármit csináljon!

– Jól van, megfogtál, vettem – értette egyet a lakótársam – szóval biztos ehető. Gyerünk, Trixi, sütit akarunk enni!

– Rendben, rendben, tessék – adtam nekik (kisebb vagy nagyobb) szeleteket.

Nem beszéltünk evés közben, és nem csak azért, mert _magyar ember evés közben nem beszél,_ hanem mert a torta fincsi volt, és nem kínos csend volt, hanem bensőséges csend.

– Jaj, milyen finom volt! – simogattam meg a hasam.

– Úgy van – helyeselt Vanessa. – És, milyen érzés felnőttnek lenni? – vigyorgott.

– Tíz év, és megtudod – feleltem szintén vigyorogva. – Játszunk valamit? – kérdeztem a fiúkat játékban reménykedve.

– A foci nem volt elég neked? – nézett rám könyörögve Van.

– De Vannie, ma van a szülinapom – néztem rá ázott kiskutyaszemekkel.

– És a szülinaposok mindig megkapják, amit akarnak – kelt fel Kevin, és a konyhaszekrényhez ment, amit ki is nyitott. – Nézd, mink van!

– Ó, ó, ó – nyögtem, amint megláttam, mi van bent. – Ki akar még másnaposan iskolába menni? – húztam fel pajkosan a szemöldököm.

– Én, én! – mondta Vannie, és olyan nagyot ugrott, hogy beütötte a térdét az asztalba.

– Vigyázz magadra – mondta neki Seb, és megsimogatta fájó lábát.

– Remélem, nem csak játszik vele – suttogtam Kevinnek.

– Nem, komolyan veszi őt, csak... szeretne játszani, mielőtt megmondja neki, hogy kedveli.

– És mi volt az az _Én soha nem gondoltam_?

– A házasságról beszéltünk, mikor azt mondta!

– Nem, ezt pont akkor mondta, mikor arról volt szó, hogy együtt vannak-e.

– Ismered Vannie-t, most ő játssza a tipikus férfi-szerepet, szóval ő akarja a másikat, és a másiknak nem szabad könnyen adnia magát.

– Az agyam eldobom – kommentáltam, amit az imént mondott. – És mi mit játszunk?

– Felelsz vagy mersz, hm? – kérdezett vissza.

– Rendben, most ne vetkőzzünk, de mivel van alkoholunk, ihatnánk, mikor valaki nem akar valamit megcsinálni, és a legkevésbé részeg a győztes. Mit gondolsz?

– Jó ötlet, most hozz sört és vodkát – felelte, és adott egy puszit a homlokomra.

Mikor kimentem a konyhába, Sebbie és Van még mindig az asztalnál ültek; mondtam nekik, hogy segítsenek cipelni az italokat, és hamarosan mind a négyen a földön ültünk egy körben, üveggel a közepén. Viccelődtem vele, hogy nünükézzünk, de amint elhagyta a szó a számat, Kevin egy hangos _Nem!_-et kiáltott, így végül az egész üveget használtuk, nem csak a kupakot.

– Jól van, szóval most senki nem vetkőzik, de annak, aki nem akar felelni, vagy merni, innia kell – magyaráztam, és elővettem a poharakat, amiket megtöltöttem vodkával.

– Rendben, Trixi kezd – mondta Kevin, és megkért, hogy tegyem fel a kérdést, vagy ismertessem a feladatot, mielőtt pörgetnék.

– Nos... – mondtam. – Cuki leszek, az első ember választhat: vagy nyald meg a könyököd, vagy mondd meg, szerelmes vagy-e épp.

– Jaj, ne, miért én? – kérdezte Seb, mikor megállt az üveg.

– Választanod kell – bokszoltam a vállába.

– Az ivást választom – hadarta, és mire ellenkezhettem volna, már üres volt a pohara.

– Oké, Seb, te jössz.

– Hmm... csókolj meg, ribanc – vigyorgott, és pörgetett.

– Haha – nevettünk, mert Seb sikeresen megtalálta magát. – Csókold meg magad, ribanc – folytattam, és láttam, hogy megint iszik.

– Komolyan azért játszol, hogy lerészegedj? – kérdezte Vanessa.

– Persze – vigyorgott. – Részegen nem vagyok gyáva.

– Te jössz megint – nevettem.

– Jó, akkor most, hogy visszafizessem mindazt, amit én elszenvedtem... te, akit a Nagy Üveg választ – Felemelte, miközben róla beszélt. – a _Baj van a résszeg tengerésszel_-t kell énekelje.

Azon nyomban, amint mozgásba hozta az üveget, Kevin felemelte a kezét.

– Rendben, most az egyszer az alja játszik, nem a kupak – mondta, és abban a szent pillanatban az üveg megállt rá mutatva, de ő teljesen Sebbel szemben ült, így rajta volt a sor, hogy énekeljen – megint.

– Nos – sóhajtott idegesen, és elkezdte énekelni az ismert tengerészdalt. Mikor végzett, feltette a következő kérdést. – Szűz vagy? És kérlek, drága Vanessa, tedd meg nekem, nem merem újra megérinteni.

Csinálta a dolgát, és öt másodpercig pörgött az üveg, és csak Sebbie előtt állt meg.

– Nem, ez csak egy rossz vicc lehet! Cinkelt üveg! Te, aki írod ezt a történetet, abba hagyhatnád, hogy velem szórakozol! – nézett a mennyezetre.

– Kihez beszélsz? – kérdeztem, mikor felfedeztem, hogy hülyeséget beszél.

– Az életem szerzőjéhez – mondta mellékesen, és folytatta a játékot. – Nem, nem vagyok Szűz, hanem Kos.

– Mekkora vicc, ember, mekkora vicc! – nevetett Kevin, de nem a viccen. – Rendben, ez a játék hamar "szívassuk meg Sebbie-t"-játék lett, pedig az általában fél óra, és fejenként fél liter vodka után történik meg, szóval mást kéne játszanunk...

– Ó, adtál egy jó ötletet! – kiáltottam. – Ismeritek a Korpiklaani Vodka című számát, ugye? A legkönnyebben úgy részegedhetsz le, ha vodkát iszol mindig, mikor ezt a bizonyos szót hallod a dalban – fejeztem be büszkén.

– De akkor te csinálsz holnap reggelit nekünk – mondta Van, és bólintottam.

– Már szóltam Carina szüleinek, hogy ma éjjel nem alszol otthon, és ha jól tudom, Sebbie szülei már hozzászoktak a hosszabb-rövidebb itteni látogatásaihoz.

– Pont, ahogy mondod – helyeselt.

– A tiétek a szobám – néztem rájuk boldogan mosolyogva.

– Várj, akkor te hol alszol? – kérdezte Vannie.

– Mostanában Kevin ágyát uralom, miért?

– Á, és azt mondjátok, nem vagytok egy pár, a kis hazug! – fenyegetett meg játékosan.

– Mert nem vagyunk – feleltem. – Szerintetek itt játszanék veletek a születésnapomon ahelyett, hogy vele játszanék a hálószobában, ha együtt lennénk?

– Nem ezt mondtam, de, bébi, biztos csináltok valamit, mielőtt együtt elalszotok!

– Igen, mindig megkér, hogy tűnjek el a szent testétől – kommentálja Kevin.

– Nem, valójában azt mondom, hogy _Menj a pokolba, mielőtt hívom a rendőrséget, és feljelentelek szexuális zaklatásért!_ minden egyes éjjel, de soha nem csinálod, és a vajszívem nem hagyja, hogy tényleg felhívjam a rendőrséget, így mindig megúszod.

– Hé, mi is itt vagyunk – integetett az arcunk előtt Seb.

– Hello, bocsi, komoly gondokról beszélgetünk – utasítottam el.

– Valójában miről is beszélünk? – kérdezte kissé szarkasztikusan Kevin.

– Hogy soha nem figyelsz arra, pontosan mit mondok.

– Bocsi, nem figyeltem, mit mondtál? – kérdezte, és nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne nevessek.

– Ember, megint nyertél, soha nem bírlak megnevettetni egy tettetett veszekedésben. Baszódj meg egy seprűnyéllel, amit annyira szeretsz – folytattam a nevetést, és hamarosan Seb és Van is félénken csatlakozott. – Sajnálom, mindig ezt csináljuk, ne is figyeljetek ránk.

– Mindegy is, így csak még jobban öreg házaspárra hasonlítotok – mondta az osztálytársam, és messzebb ült tőlem, mert nem akart egy hatalmas ütést kapni a combjára (amit csinálni terveztem).

– Szóval, hol van a dal és a tömény? – kérdezte inkább Sebbie.

– Tessék – adtam neki a kis poharat. – De gyorsan fogom újratölteni, mert csak az elején négyszer kell inni. Egy idő után úgy csúszik, mint a víz.

– Fúj, ki iszik vizet, mikor van ez a cukiság? – vette ki Seb az üveget a kezemből, és megsimogatta az oldalát. – El akarlak venni, bébi.

– Lehet, hogy eleget ivott már... – mondtam, de aztán teljesen értelmesen nézett fel rám.

– Orosz vagyok, vodka nem árt nekem! – mondta, és nem tudtam, higgyek-e neki, vagy sem.

– Én is részben német vagyok, mégis le tudok részegedni a sörtől.

– De nem orosz vagy – kacsintott, és elkezdtük a játékot. Három perccel később a dal véget ért, és mind a négyen ki voltunk ütve. A szót pontosan 35-ször mondták, és megvolt a szükséges 1,5 literünk, így mindenki 3,5 deciliter vodkát ivott három rövid perc alatt, ami, meg kell mondjam, egyáltalán nem egészséges. Szerencsésnek érezhetem magam, hogy mindenre emlékszem, mikor ezeket leírom.

– Szeretnél visszavonulni velem, és _játszani_ valamit, hm? – kérdezte pajkosan Kevin, vagy legalábbis azt gondolta, hogy az.

– Csst, hallgasd őket – utasítottam, és így megpróbált arra figyelni, miről beszélt Sebastian és Vanessa a konyhában.

– ...és szerintem ez így nem lenne jó – hallhattuk a fiú hangját. – Én dolgozom, te messze tanulsz tőlem... ha csak Harnösandban lennél, de Luleå egy kicsit messzebb van attól.

– Tudom, én is észrevettem, hogy nem működne, ezért akarok csak a barátod lenni.

– Mi? – emelte fel egy pillanatra a hangját. – Eléred, hogy beléd zúgjak, aztán eldobsz, mint egy használt rongyot? Élvezed, hogy az ujjad köré csavarod a férfiakat, aztán így kosarazod ki őket, ugye?

– Nem, én nem úgy értettem...

– És én bolond még meg akartalak kérni, hogy költözz hozzám, ha a családod elfogadja ezt a lehetőséget. – Úgy tűnt, befejezte.

– Pont, mint te meg én, nem? – kérdeztem suttogva Kevint.

– Teljesen – helyeselt. – De fáradt vagyok, és amúgy is neked kell holnap reggelit csinálni.

– Volt bármikor olyan, hogy nem tudtál enni valamit, amit én csináltam? – kérdeztem megint, és mivel nem kaptam választ, elmentünk aludni – együtt. Ő azon nyomban elaludt, amint befeküdt az ágyba, de én még fél órát fent voltam, és hallottam, hogy Sebbie és Vannie beesnek az ágyamba – együtt. _Szóval náluk is_ barátság extrákkal _van mostantól._

**Június 5, 2014.**

– Jó reggelt – fordultam Kevinhez, bár tudtam, még alszik, és először az elmúlt egy hónapban nem bírtam ellenállni a kísértésnek, és adtam egy finom csókot az ajkaira. Egy pillanatig úgy éreztem, mintha visszacsókolt volna, de biztos voltam benne, hogy még mindig alszik. Nem voltam másnapos, soha nem voltam, összesen csak egyszer, így biztos voltam benne, hogy a gyerekeknek szükségük lesz fájdalomcsillapítóra és gyomornyugtatóra, nem csak ételre, és az energiára, amit ad; de tudtam, hogy gyógyszer nélkül nem tudnának enni.

Fogtam egy pohár vizet, és a két szem gyógyszert, és bevittem Kevin szobájába. Miután ott végeztem, vettem egy tálcát, két pohár vizet, a gyógyszert, és egy papírcetlit, amin jó reggelt kívántam, aztán összeszedtem a bátorságom, és kopogtattam a szobám ajtaján.

– Srácok, ideje felkelni, vár rátok _második otthonotok, az iskola_! – mondtam, de biztos voltam benne, hogy nem varázsolja őket éberré, így csak bementem; szerencsére volt takaró Seben és Vannie-n, mert valahogy biztosra vettem, hogy alatta meztelenek. Egy pillanatig haboztam, hogy felkeltsem-e őket, vagy sem, de tudtam, hogy szar érzés, mikor életed szerelmének a karjaiban fekszel (és most szeretném hangsúlyozni, hogy Kevin kifejezetten nem az a számomra), és valaki felébreszt, és így az első gondolatod reggel nem az, hogy _jó reggelt, kedvesem_, hanem az, hogy _á, te buzi, hagyj aludni_, és nem akartam, hogy átéljék.

Aztán csináltam egy kis reggelit, hogy a gyerekeknek legyen mit enni, mikor végre felkelnek, de Luna volt az egyetlen, akit érdekelt az evés, és boldogan rohant hozzám, mert Apuci nem etette meg tegnap, így megsimogattam, mint minden reggel, adtam neki reggelit, így ehettünk együtt.

– Reggelt – nyílt az ajtó, és Kevin jött ki. – Miért vagy még itt?

– Hello, ember, te keltél túl korán, a barátaink még alszanak – tájékoztattam.

– Biztos élvezték az éjszakát – ásított, és elült mellém, hogy egyen valamit.

– Nem hallottad őket tegnap; ráébresztettek, hogy ha maradok, venni kell egy új ágyat abba a szobába.

– Miért, szeretnél egy franciaágyat, amit megoszthatnál velem? – kérdezte somolyogva.

– Nem, hanem egy olyat, ami nem nyikorog – tettem tönkre a hangulatát.

– Szerinted ők...? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

– Aha – mondtam elégedetten. – Mikor bementem, teljesen úgy tűnt.

– Remélem, kilenc hónap múlva nem kérnek meg, hogy legyünk keresztszülők.

– Haha, ki mást kérjenek? – nevettem hangosan. – Nyugi, Van mindig tart magánál gumit.

– És nem lehetünk benne biztosan, hogy Sebbie teste használható volt annyi alkohol után.

– Ha jól emlékszel, te több alkohol fogyasztása után is képes lettél volna – kacsintottam.

– Ez nem ugyanaz...

– Dehogynem.

– Mindig tiéd kell, hogy legyen az utolsó szó a vitákban?

– Persze – bokszoltam a vállába. – Figyelj, hagyd őket aludni, aztán mondd meg nekik, hol van kaja, de nekem most mennem kell, nem akarok több napot hiányozni az iskolából.

– Ne vigyelek el? – kérdezte, aztán mikor ránéztem az órára, rájöttem, hogy szükségem van a segítségére, így elfogadtam az ajánlatát.

Ahhoz az épülethez érve, ahova mentem, észrevettem, hogy minden pillantás ránk szegeződött, és mikor kiszálltam az autóból, és el akartam menni, megcsörrent a telefonom, így visszamentem a kocsikhoz, és megkérdeztem, mit akar.

– Itt hagynál egyetlen csók nélkül? – húzta le az ablakot, és szexin kérdezett, ezzel rádöbbentve, hogy úgy kell viselkednem, mintha szeretném.

– Persze, hogy nem, csak hozzászoktam a buszokhoz, tudod – mozdítottam a fejem közelebb az övéhez, és adtam egy apró csókot az ajkaira.

– Nem úszod meg ennyivel – mondta, és megragadva a vállaimat egy hosszabb, és sokkal szenvedélyesebb DNS-cserébe kezdtünk.

– Baszottul halott vagy – suttogtam, és adtam neki még egy csókot. Rám vigyorgott, majd miután küldött egy csókot a levegőben, rátaposott a gázra, és elhajtott.

– Hali, hol hagytad Vannie-t? – rohant hozzám Carina.

– Ott, és azzal van, akivel hagytad – kacsintottam, és így azonnal tudta, mi történt.

– Remélem, nem hagytak nagy kupit a szobádban – mondta sokkal halkabban.

– Reggel bementem, de olyan aranyosak voltak, hogy nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy felébresszem őket, hanem inkább hagytam egy kis ételt a hűtőben.

– Legközelebb Eric és én is csatlakozunk – nevetett.

– Hm, édes hatosra vágysz, mi? – csatlakoztam. – Jó, jó, legközelebb ők használhatják Kevin szobáját, és ti ketten az enyémet, szóval mi ketten a kanapén alszunk.

– Nem, Nem akarlak kirángatni a komfort-zónátokból...

– Nekem nem lenne baj, talán csak neki – mosolyogtam, és abban a szent pillanatban beértünk az osztályterembe.

– Csak vicceltem – mondta. – De most üljünk le... és valahogy azt is meg kell magyaráznunk, hogy miért nincs itt.

– Nem érezte magát jól reggel – tanácsoltam. – És biztosra veszem, hogy nem is fogja, mikor felkel, sokat ittunk tegnap.

– Jesszus, mit műveltetek?

– Először ivós Felelsz vagy mersz, de olyan egyhangú játék volt, hogy úgy döntöttünk, három perc alatt rúgunk be – kuncogtam.

– Másnaposság? És hogy csináltátok?

– Egyáltalán nem – feleltem. – És vodkát ittunk minden alkalommal, mikor kimondták a szót a Korpiklaani dalában.

– Jézus, és hogy kerültetek ágyba?

– Nehezen – nevettem. – Képzelheted, mikor hallottam őket a kapcsolatukról beszélgetni.

– Végül elfogadta Vannie szerelmét? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Annál érdekesebb volt – mondtam. – Á, fenébe, utálok pletykálni, de na. Tudod, hogy miután szakított Patrickkal, úgy döntött, jövőre Luleåba költözik, így megmondta Sebnek, hogy legyenek csak barátok, de ő már belezúgott. Bonyolult, mi?

– Remélem, találnak megoldást – mondta, és mivel bejött a tanár, be kellett fognunk.

Nem volt időnk (és el is felejtettünk) beszélni róla, amíg be nem fejeződött az utolsó óránk.

– Szóval pontosan mi is történt tegnap? – Kérdezte, miközben mentünk hazafelé.

– Sebastian megmondta Vanessának, hogy szereti, de ő már csak a barátja akart lenni, mert nem akart távkapcsolatban élni vele. Ez minden.

– Az a bolond, nem kellett volna ezt mondania.

– Az a bolond, el kellett volna fogadnia az ajánlatát, és hozzá költözni – morogtam a bajszom alatt, és Car csodálkozva nézett rám.

– Mit mondtál az előbb?

– Sebbie felajánlotta, hogy Van költözzön hozzá – ismételtem meg az állításom.

– Jézus, megfogta az isten lábát, és most eldobja a lehetőséget, mint egy használt rongyot!

– Ő is pont ezt mondta tegnap...

– Amint lehet, beszélek vele – mondta eltökélten.

– Hé, ne merj erről a témáról beszélni vele! Nem tudják, hogy tudjuk, és ennek így is kell maradnia. Ha ő maga beszél róla, akkor elmondhatod neki a véleményed, de kérlek, ne hozd fel a témát!

– Redben, rendben, nyertél! Ebben az esetben nincs értelme, hogy veled menjek. Szia – adott három puszit, mint általában, és elment.

Hazaérve a nappaliban találtam őket; Seb a fotelben ült, és Van a díványon, de amikor mellé ültem, éreztem, hogy meleg. _Szóval Seb nemrég ment arrébb. Haha, elkaptalak!_

– Finom volt a reggeli? – kérdeztem őket ironikusan.

– Úgy érted, az ebéd? – kérdezett vissza Sebastian. – Hé, ne légy morcos – mondta, mikor meglátta az arcom, ami minden volt, csak boldog nem.

– Így van; és köszi – folytatta Vanessa; aztán egyperces csend következett.

– Srácok, nem kell tettetnetek, láttalak titeket reggel aludni.

– Tényleg? – kérdezték egyszerre.

– Szerintetek hogy került oda a gyógyszer? Srácok, az őrületbe kergettek.

Nem feleltek semmit, csak ültek ott csendben.

– Hé, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha együtt lennétek – mosolyogtam rájuk. – Vagy nem, hadd helyesbítsek: én lennék a legszomorúbb, ha nem lennétek.

– És miért akarod ennyire? – kérdezett Seb.

– A barátaim vagytok, és nem akarom, hogy szenvedjetek...

– Mint te? – nézett rám aggodalmasan Vannie.

– Visszamegyek Magyarországra, és új életet kezdek, amint végeztem itt. Nem bírom ezt a munkát; olyat kell játszanom, ami egyáltalán nem igaz, és mindenkit félrevezetni vele.

– Főleg magadat – folytatta az osztálytársam.

– És mihez kezdesz ott? – kérdezte a gyakorlatiasabban gondolkozó Sebastian.

– Már hónapok óta tanulom a régi magyar tantárgyaimat, és októberben leérettségizem. Aztán lehet, hogy a nagymamámmal lakom, és keresek munkát, vagy elmegyek egyetemre.

– Mit tanulnál? – kérdezett megint.

– Talán angolt vagy svédet. – Mosolyogtam a tervemen. _Mindkettő rátok emlékeztetne._

– Nem akarsz inkább visszajönni, és itt tanulni?

– Nem engedhetem meg magamnak.

– Ki mondta, hogy neked kell állnod a megélhetésed? Yohiónak biztos van rá elég pénze, és amint végzel, dolgozhatsz neki.

– Nem vagyon informatikai zseni, mint egyesek; már van rendezőtök és sminkesetek, még női énekesetek is, és minden; nem vagyok hasznos.

– Írtál egy könyvet Yohiónak – emlékeztetett. – Egy varázsló vagy, ha szavakról van szó.

– Úgy érted, boszorkány.

– Most nem számít, csajszi, tanulj marketinget, és maradj – fejezte be.

– Jaj – sóhajtottam, mintegy elfogadva, hogy az ő ötlete logikusabb az enyémnél. – De nem marasztalhattok, ha az érettségiről van szó.

– Nem számít, elmész-e, vagy sem, csak gyere vissza hozzánk, hülye – mondta ki Vanessa, amit Seb próbált magyarázni az előbbiekkel.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy továbbra is el tudom viselni, amint Kevin fut utánam, mint egy kiskutya. Úgy értem, nem kellemes érzés, mikor valaki üldöz a szerelmével, és tudod, hogy nem viszonozhatod – magyaráztam, hogy miért nem akarok visszajönni, bár már eldöntöttem, hogy megteszem.

– Ne merj elmenekülni a gondjaid elől – vágott hátba Vanessa, de olyan erővel, hogy majdnem a padlóra zuhantam.

– Nem menekülök! Csak próbálom jól kihasználni a lehetőségeimet.

– Hogy menekülhess – fejezte be hangosan a gondolataimat Sebastian. – Figyelj, nem akarok elveszíteni egy olyan barátot, mint te, és biztosra veszem, hogy Kevin sem, még ha csak barátok is vagytok.

– Soha nem kezel úgy, mint egy barátot, mindig igyekszik olyat csinálni, amit csak olyanokkal tesz az ember, akit szeret, és ez így gyors! Még ha lenne is esély, hogy szeressem... gyorsan és akaratosan viselkedik, és nem bírom kezelni! Csak időre lenne szükségem, de pont az nincs!

Ebben a szent pillanatban egy mondatlánc jutott eszembe a _Mi Hamis Történetünk_-ből. Ez volt szinte a egyetlen rész, amit ő írt, és nem én.

_"...valódi szépsége megvakított, amint ránéztem. Olyan volt, mintha eddig sötétben éltem volna, és most kiléptem volna a fényre, és a színek, melyek élénken a szemem előtt táncoltak, olyan intenzíven akarnának a szemembe jutni, hogy szükségem lenne egy napszemüvegre, hogy messzebbről nézhessem őket. Védelmeznem kellett volna magam a szépségétől, de mindent olyan mohón akartam, hogy a vágyam majdnem megölt. Nem akartam a megfelelő időre várakozás izgalmát, az önmegtartóztatásét, és az örömöt, hogy lépésről lépésre ismerhetem meg, hanem annak az örömét akartam, hogy mindent egyszerre, egy időben kapjak meg.[...]"_

_Szóval valójában ezt érezte, de bizonyos okokból nem mondhatta el – tehát így tájékoztatott. Amint befejezi a "szórakozzunk Trixivel" nevű játékát, gratulálni fogok a leleményességéhez._

– Trix, mire gondolsz ilyen erősen? – Láttam Vannie kezét a szemem előtt. Biztos, szörnyen néztem ki, mert mikor csodálkozva néztem rájuk, először Vanre, aztán Sebre, megkönnyebbültnek látszottak.

– Á, semmire sem, nemrég vettem ezt a képességet a városban – kacsintottam a társaság gémerjére; a fiú vigyora ettől kiszélesedett.

– Rendben, úgy tűnik, jól van – kommentálta a vigyorát.

– De miért mondtad, hogy nincs időd? – kérdezte Vanessa. – Azt ígérted, visszajössz.

– Akár visszajövök, akár nem, nem fogok belezúgni, míg a főnököm. Ez egy ördögi kör: mikor itt vagyok, és jobban megismerhetném, a főnököm; otthon, ahol nem tudok vele kapcsolatba lépni, nem az.

– Csajszi, az a munkád, hogy a barátnőjét játszd, senkit nem fog zavarni, ha valóban beleszeretsz – próbálta meg Sebbie lenyugtatni az idegeimet.

– Akkor is úgy viselkedik, ahogy, és nehéz úgy tájékoztatni, hogy sok, amit csinál, hogy ne sértsem meg az érzékeny lelkét – temettem a tenyerembe az arcom.

Nem láttam, de biztos voltam benne, hogy volt egy néma vitájuk, mielőtt Vanessa felajánlotta a segítségüket, és Sebastian elment telefonálni.

– Szedd össze a cuccod, a hét végéig hozzám költözöl – jött vissza.

Mikor hazaértünk, Sebbie anyja _oda meg vissza volt_, hogy láthatott – ennyire...

– Istenem, Fiam, négy év után hazahoztál egy lányt; el sem tudod képzelni, milyen büszke vagyok! – dőlt szinte sírva a karjaiba. _Micsoda?_

– Öhm, Anyu, félreérted, ez Yohi... – próbálta elmagyarázni.

– Jézus, megint ő az? – kérdezte reményvesztve.

– Nem, pont ezt akarom elmondani. Ő a barátnője – mondta végül, hangsúlyozva az utolsó szót, ezzel még furcsábbá téve a helyzetet, mint eredetileg volt.

– A barátnője? Mit tettem, hogy ezt érdemlem? – kérdezte a mennyezetre nézve, és mikor elindult egy irányba, azt hittem, visszavonul, hogy soha többé ne vegyen rólam tudomást, de nem: megállt a sarokban, leguggolt, aztán mély depresszióba esett pont az orrunk előtt. _Jupi, szóval az anyukája _imádni_ fog engem._

– Észre se vedd ezeket a dolgait, imádta az exem, és azt akarja, hogy megint egy olyan barátnőm legyen – suttogta, amint az emeletre irányított. – Erre.

– És mi volt az a fél mondta Kevinről? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

– Nos, előbb gyere be – mondta a mögötte levő szobára mutatva.

– Oké... – feleltem, és mikor bementem, azonnal tudtam, ez az ő birodalma. – Remélem, eldugtál minden pornót... vááááááárj, ez meg mi? – emeltem fel egy újságot, ami a lábam alá csúszott azon nyomban, hogy egy lépést távolodtam az ajtótól.

– Ne, add vissza! – kiáltotta, és szabályosan rám ugrott.

– Hm, reméltem, hogy megosztod velem a szexi cicik látványát, ha már meghívtál ide, de rendben, tessék – adtam fel, és odaadtam neki a magazinját. – Akkor mondd el, amit nem tudtál kint.

– Ülj le valahova, ahonnan nem eshetsz lejjebb – mondta; én követtem az utasítását. – Akkor történt, mikor tizenkét évesek voltunk, és Yohio elkezdett sminkelni. Eljött hozzánk, nem emlékszem, miért, régen volt, és véletlenül találkozott anyámmal. Ez a beszélgetés zajlott le kettőnk között: Anyu: _Sebastian, hazahoztál egy lányt, nem tudod elképzelni, milyen büszke anya vagyok! Bemutatnál neki, kérlek?_ Én: _Anyu, ő Yohio, tudod, a legjobb barátom._ Anyu: _Atyám, mit vétettem, hogy ezt érdemlem?_ Ezután meglátogatta ugyanazt a sarkot, és elkezdett gombát növeszteni.

Mikor a _gombát növeszteni_ szavakat mondta, nem bírtam ki nevetés nélkül. Ahhoz túl vicces volt – legalább tudtam, hogy lett az, aki – egy ennyire komolytalan anyukával sokkal furcsább lenne, ha komoly lenne.

– Nem kéne táncon lennünk? – kérdezte mellékesen, miután alaposan szemügyre vettem a szobáját.

– Ja, tényleg, már el kellett volna indulnunk – mondtam, és mindketten felálltunk.

– Majd később körbevezetlek – mondta, amint elhagytuk a házat.

Persze, hogy elkéstünk a próbáról (és emiatt le is lettünk szidva), és mikor volt tíz szabad percünk, megkérdeztem, hogy akar-e párt cserélni Vanessával, vagy nem, de azt mondta, jó ez így, hogy nem tudta, akar-e egy életre szóló élményt vele, mikor nem volt benne biztos, hogy együtt lesznek egy, kettő, három, tíz év múlva, és én teljesen megértettem. Életemben először azt éreztem, hogy nem volt jó ötlet elfogadni ezt az állást, mert biztosra vettem, hogy a gyerekeim hibáztatni fognak, hogy nem maradtam vele, még ha tudják is, hogy ez csak egy munka volt a számomra. _Köszönöm, Sebastian, köszönöm..._

Próba után hazamentünk, és beköltözhettem a vendégszobába, de a lehető legkevesebb időt töltöttem ott; Sebbel a holnaputáni parti előkészületein ügyködtünk.

– Atyám, medence? – meresztettem a szemem, mikor kimentünk a kertbe.

– Igen, talán baj? – nézett rám aggódva. – Nem tudsz úszni, vagy hasonló? Ebben az esetben megkérhetnéd Kevint, hogy tanítson meg.

– Nem, tudok úszni, csak... – nem akartam vele megosztani a női gondjaimat, hogy már menstruálni fogok aznap, szóval én... _Fenébe..._

– Nem gond, ha nem hoztál magaddal fürdőruhát, és nem akarsz hazamenni érte, biztos, hogy a lányok egyike szívesen ad neked kölcsön, ha akarod – mondta.

– Nem, csak rájöttem, hogy nincs is igazán fürdőruhám. Öhm, tudom, utálni fogsz, amiért megkérdezem, de eljönnél velem venni egyet, kérlek?

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy nem tudom, mire vállalkozom? – kérdezte főként magától, és tudtam, hogy ezt azt jelenti, _Igen, elmegyek veled, és próbálok türelmes lenni._

Az anyja este indult el Stockholmba.

**Június 6, 2014.**

Ma suli után felvettük a napszemüvegünket, és minden létező boltba elmentünk a közelben, mire megtaláltam a tökéletes (fekete) bikinit, olyan hamis _palóc_ hímzéssel, ami népszerű volt a sztárok körében az elmúlt két-három évben. Mikor megpillantottam, már nem számított az ár, hanem pont azt a ruhadarabot akartam.

– El tudod képzelni? – kérdeztem, miközben elmentünk sörözni. – Majdnem másfélezer kilométerre a szülőhazámtól találtam ezt a szart.

– Még mindig közelebb van, mint az Államok, nem gondolod? – kérdezett vissza.

– Igazad lehet – értettem egyet, és hamarosan a kedvenc kocsmámba értünk.

– Néz, ki van itt – bökött oldalba Seb, amint beléptünk, és a pult felé mutatott. Kev volt az.

– Atyám, mit csinál itt? – néztem Sebastianra, és mivel ő úgy nézett rám, mintha azt mondaná: _Menj és beszélj vele!_, leültem mellé. – Ööö, szia – üdvözöltem.

– Te vagy az, legbarátibb jobbom? – kérdezte, miközben próbált megölelni, és éreztem a leheletén, hogy ma már több alkalommal is a pohár fenekére nézett.

– Én lennék, de csak ha nem ölnél meg – feleltem az erős szorításában. – Mióta vagy itt? – kérdeztem, mire végre elengedett. – És miből mennyit ittál? – fejeztem be a kérdéssorozatom.

– Csak egy órája vagyok itt, és ittam öt sört, két whiskyt, és... kérsz belőle? – mutatott a pohárnyi mélykék folyadékra maga előtt. – Abszint.

– Nem, kösz, és neked se kéne – mondtam.

– Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, megteszem, ha te nem – emelte fel rám a tekintetét (katasztrofálisan nézett ki) és amint megfogta a poharat, tudtam, komolyan gondolja.

– Add ide – ragadtam meg, és a pohár egész tartalma az én számban landolt. Egy rövid pillanatra rápillantottam, aztán felkeltem, és a mosdóba rohantam, hogy kiköphessem. Úgy éreztem, egy pillanatig izzadok, mielőtt visszamentem hozzá. _Miért tette?_

– Te, most velem jössz – néztem komolyan a szemeibe, és most valahogy semmi mást nem kellett mondanom, hogy engedelmeskedjen. Felállt, és a legsötétebb sarokba jött velem. – Ülj le, és mondd el szépen, mi a Pokolért kellett idejönnöd, hogy nyilvánosan részegedj le. Te, az anti-alkoholista zenész – tettem hozzá gúnyosan, hogy még képtelenebbé tegyem a helyzetet; számára is.

– Azt hittem, elhagytál – vallotta be kertelés nélkül, és ez meglepett.

– Hogy hihetted ezt? – néztem rá. – Tudsz az... egyezségünkről – javítottam ki magam, mielőtt a _szerződés_ szót használtam volna. – Nem hagynálak el. – Finoman megsimogattam az arcát, de némán hozzátettem: _Még nem_.

– Haver, bocs, hogy nem mondtam el, de pár napra hozzám költözött – nyitotta ki a száját Sebastian, miután végighallgatta a melodrámánkat, amiből biztos elege volt már.

– Szóval vissza fog térni hozzám? – nézett a legjobb barátjára könyörgően.

– Trixi, beszélni akarok vele valamiről... – _Rólam._ – Hoznál kérlek magadnak és nekem egy sört? – kérdezett Seb, és tudtam, hogy pár percre el kell tűnnöm. Vettem két sört (még mindig elkérték a személyim, bár a fekete hajam felnőttesebbé tette az arcom), és mikor egyiket Sebbie-nek adtam (azonnal elcsendesedtek, amint odaértem), és letettem a sajátom, azt mondtam nekik, hogy megint meg kell látogatnom a mosdót, bár nem éreztem úgy. Ott megigazítottam a sminkem, és tíz percig fotóztam magam, hogy adjak nekik elég időt. Mikor visszamentem, mindketten jobban néztek ki.

– Először is el kell neked mondanom, hogy nem tudtam, hogy itt van, ez csak megkönnyítette a helyzetem, hogy beszélhessek vele – mondta a táncpartnerem; aztán hagyta, hogy Kevin beszéljen.

– A legjobb barátom felnyitotta a szemem – kezdte – és eldöntöttem, hogy lassítok veled kapcsolatban. Meg tudod bocsátani a nyakasságom?

– Mindent meg tudok neked bocsátani, buta, hogy ne bocsátanék? – kérdeztem, és a fülébe suttogtam: _Öcsi._

Tudtam, hogy ez a rövidke szó kissé elszomorította, de azt is tudtam, hogy féken kell tartani az érzéseit, vagy szemtelenné válhat.

Majdnem olyan hirtelen távoztunk, ahogy jöttünk: miután Seb és én is befejeztük a sörünket, úgy döntöttünk, hazamegyünk; Kevin, aki már józanabb volt, de még mindig egy csődtömeg, szintén elment.

Otthon befejeztük a buli előkészületeit, és minden házi feladatot – Seb megint segített a svéddel, és én csináltam szinte minden matekját.

– Ne hangoztasd folyton, hogy nehéz, nekem trigonometriát kellett tanulnom az utolsó két évben, és nem éreztem nehéznek. Tudnád, ha kicsit jobban odafigyelnél – ütöttem barátságosan fejbe a füzetével. – Tényleg, azt is tanulnom kell...

– Csajszi, nem szórakozol jól velem, mi? Tegnap annyira élvezted. Mi történt? Ha? – bökött oldalba.

– Semmi – mondtam, amint leírtam az egyenletet, amin dolgoznia akartam.

– Te tudod – dőlt hátra ültében. – Nem baj, ha kapcsolok zenét?

– A-am – ráztam meg a fejem, és elkezdtem dolgozni a kis cukin. Szerettem a matematikát, mert őszinte, logikus és egyértelmű tantárgy, és semmit nem érthetsz félre, ami a matek nyelvén íródott. 1+1 mindig is 2, és sosem 3 – de csak ha érzéktelen számokról, és nem emberekről beszélünk! ;) Szerintem az egyértelműséget szerettem benne a legjobban, olyasmi volt, amit az idő vagy a politika nem változtatott meg.

De volt egy baj: már csináltam tíz példát, és mind hibátlan volt; mégis azt éreztem, hogy tennem kell valamit, és ez frusztrált. Volt egy sanda gyanúm, hogy mi lehet a bajom, de nem tudtam bebizonyítani az állításom, amíg jobban bele nem gondoltam. _Kevin..._

– Sebastian, gyere velem futni – néztem fel rá a padlóról, ahol gondolkoztam. Csodálkozó arccal ajándékozott meg – csakúgy, mint mikor először kértem tőle különös dolgot.

– Várj, megőrültél? Este kilenc van, már lement a nap!

– Még sosem futottál a csillagos ég alatt? – kérdeztem, és elmentem az ideiglenes szobámba, hogy átöltözzem. Tudtam, hogy nem nagyon akar sportolni, de azt is, hogy férfiként nem akarta, hogy egyedül menjek el éjszaka.

– Hogy csúszott be ez a megveszekedett ötlet a pici agyadba? – kérdezte, mikor a legközelebbi sarokhoz értünk. Nem futottunk gyorsan, de láttam, hogy nem sportos; gyorsabban akart menni, ami miatt nem tudott volna a lehető leghosszabb ideig edzeni.

– Otthon általában elmentem biciklizni, vagy futni este, hogy formában tartsam magam, de egy ideje már nem voltam, szóval úgy gondoltam, kéne egy kis sport – mosolyogtam rá, miközben hátrafelé futottam.

– Meg kéne fordulnod, vagy elüthetsz valakit – mosolygott rám kissé gúnyosan, és végül mellé mentem, és nem vele szemben futottam.

Öt perc után már nem beszéltünk sokat, hanem minden energiánkat megspóroltuk, hogy messzebb futhassunk. Az utolsó száz méteren sprinteltem, de ő nem, így várnom kellett rá.

– Jézus, mennyit futottunk? – lihegett, amint hazaértünk.

– Az időből és a sebességből ítélve... asszem, négy kilométert – tájékoztattam.

– Megöltél – mondta még utoljára, majd mivel majdnem elájult, nekem kellett bevinnem.

Felcipeltem a szobájába, és lefektettem az ágyra.

– Könnyű vagy – mondtam, amint leért a hátsója. Próbált válaszolni, de csak zagyvaság jött ki a száján. – Maradj itt, hozok vizet és cukrot.

Biztosra vettem, hogy leesett a vércukra, és ezt pótolnom kellett, így csináltam jó cukros limonádét. Boldogan fogadta el.

– Soha többet nem megyek veled – lihegte, és tudtam, hogy most azonnal vissza kell vonulnom.

Miközben ő szenvedett a szobájában, én lezuhanyoztam, és próbáltam kitörölni a rossz gondolataimat Kevinnel kapcsolatban, de nem segített – szóval úgy döntöttem, elmegyek aludni. Reméltem, hogy működni fog...

– Sebastian – kopogtam az ajtaján fél órával később.

– Ha? – kérdezte álmosan, így bementem.

– Figyelj... alhatnék itt?

– Mi? NEM! – ült fel teljesen éberen.

– De...

– Mit csináltál, mikor Yoh nem volt otthon? He? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

– Luna ott volt...

– 'stenem, gyere, hadd öleljelek meg, aztán aludj csodásan – állt fel, és miután megölelt, adott egy puszit a homlokomra. – Jó éjt, kerüljenek el a rémálmok.

– Köszönöm – feleltem.

**Június 7, 2014.**

Este p-pa-ppa-parti!

Sebbie meghívta minden barátját, így volt pár ember, akiket nem ismertem, pedig bemutattak nekik. Persze, hogy nem emlékeztem a nevükre, de kit érdekelt annyi alkohol után, amennyit ittunk?

Csak pizzát tudtunk enni, mert bezártuk a konyhát, hogy senki ne lophasson ételt a hűtőből. Sebastian úgy döntött, józan marad, mert valakinek meg kellett mentenie az emberek életét, ha ők meg úgy döntenének, megfulladnak a medencében. Valójában én is azt ígértem, hogy szolgálatot fogok teljesíteni, de... mikor megláttam Kevint, azt mondtam Sebnek, hogy sajnálom, miközben odaadtam neki a kulcsom, és körülbelül két deciliter vodkát ittam három nagy korttyal, aztán egy kis sört, hogy az alkohol elkezdjen dolgozni. Mindenki tudja, hogy úgy részegedsz le legkönnyebben, ha előbb iszol valami erőset, aztán jön valami gyengébb. Onnantól szabadabbnak éreztem magam, mint előtte, és tudtam neki köszönni. Nem tudom, mi okozta nálam ezt a viselkedést; talán az, hogy tegnap láttam részegen, és emiatt rosszul éreztem magam?

– Hello, rég volt, mi? – ölelt meg.

– Most én vagyok részeg, és te nem – üdvözöltem én is, és adtam az arcára három puszit. Csodálkozott, de örült is neki, hogy részeg vagyok, mert: egy – _részeg ember – őszinte ember_, és ezt nála jobban senki sem tudja; és kettő – néha részegen egy rossz ribanc voltam.

– Figyelj, mi... – kezdte, de a szájára nyomtam az ujjam.

– Csst, nem, nem akarok veled beszélni, vagy bármit elfelejteni. Próbálom élvezni ezt a partit, és te is foglalkozz a saját dolgoddal – kacsintottam, és otthagytam.

– Trix – láttam Vannie-t odajönni hozzám. – Véletlen hallottalak titeket beszélni, és azt kell mondanom, nyers voltál. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak csevegni akart.

– De én nem akarok beszélni vele, ha csupán a látványa ezt tette velem, szerinted mit csinálna a bársonyos hangja?

– Nem akarsz megtörni, ha? – simogatta meg a hátam.

– Mindig kiállok a véleményemért, és az a véleményem, hogy nem szerethetek bele.

_De most már túl késő..._

– Szerinted ő is tudja?

– Azt kívánom, bár tudná, de nem hiszem...

– Akkor igyál egy önbizalomadó Jägert, és gyerünk! – adta a kezembe, és miután magamba döntöttem (nem volt sok), elvette a poharat, és Kevin irányába lökdösött.

– Szia megint – mondtam, amint a tenyereimmel a mellkasának ütköztem.

– Ó, beszélni akarsz velem? – nézett rám gúnyosan.

– Képzeld, én is meggondolhatom magam – válaszoltam ugyanúgy.

– Mondd.

– Amott – mutattam a fejemmel a kert vége felé, ahol senki nem volt. Bólintott, és nem is beszéltünk, míg oda nem értünk.

– Figyelj, nem tudom, mi történt velem tegnap, normál esetben nem mennék egy kocsmába, hogy leigyam magam. Soha de soha.

– Nem akarok róla beszélni; mármint konkrétan, hanem inkább a kapcsolatunkról.

– Hm, érdekesen hangzik – fonta össze a karját.

– Kérlek, hagyd abba, hogy úgy beszélsz velem, mint az idegenekkel, és azokkal, akik függnek tőled, mert valójában te függsz tőlem – oktattam ki.

– Ne mondd meg nekem, mit csináljak, nem vagy az anyám – feleselt.

– Akkor is kaphatsz egy nyaklevest, ha folytatod – mondtam, és ahogy láttam, rájött, hogy komolyan gondolom, mert becsukta a száját. – Csak meg akartam köszönni, amit ott mondtál, de...

– De?

– De úgy érzem, nem tudom viszonozni az érzelmeidet, próbálkozz bár lassan vagy gyorsan, mert soha nem zúgnék bele a főnökömbe, aki pedig te vagy.

– Szóval ez volt az? Nem vagy leszbikus, vagy hasonló, hanem csak főnök-beosztott kapcsolatban akarsz velem maradni? – nézett rám csodálkozva. – Hihetetlen színésznő vagy.

– Igen, főként. De a gyors cselekedeteid zavarnak, mi több, megrémítenek. Tudod, mivel nem akarom ezt, néha furcsa, amit csinálsz, és én csak... néha el akarok szökni, de mindig, mikor nem vagy velem, és rád gondolok, úgy érzem, valami hiányzik, és ez megbolondít.

– Buta – nyújtotta ki a kezeit, hogy megöleljen, de az egyiket visszahúzta, és csak az arcomat simogatta meg. Amint a bőre megérintette az enyémet, megragadtam a kezét, és közel húztam magamhoz, mivel érezni akartam a teste melegét, amit egy ideje nem tehettem meg.

– Nem mondanám, hogy ez szerelem, de teljesen biztos, hogy valahogy függő lettem, és nem tudom úgy élni az életem, hogy hosszabb ideig ne kerüljek veled testi kapcsolatba.

– Csst, ez a te bulid, nem sírhatsz épp most... figyelj, írtam neked egy dalt, szeretnéd hallani? – törölte le a könnycseppeket az arcomról, és adott egy puszit a homlokomra.

– Kéne? – néztem fel rá.

– Igen, de a meghallgatás csak boldog lányoknak engedélyezett, a síró babáknak tilos – kacsintott, és mosolyt kellett az arcomra erőltetnem.

Még egyszer rám mosolygott, mielőtt megfogta a kezem, és az asztalokhoz vitt, ahol le tudtam ülni, és megkérte Vanessát – Sebastiannak a medence körül kellett figyelnie az emberekre –, hogy hozza oda a gitárját. Van boldogan szaladt be, és egy perccel később visszatért Kevin szent hangszerével. Ő gyorsan behangolta, és megkért mindenkit, hogy egy percig legyenek szívesek rá figyelni.

– Nos, valójában már hónapokkal ezelőtt megírtam ezt a dalt, Trixi, te már hallottál is belőle valamit; és bár már volt egy közös bulink, ezt az ajándékom most akarom neked adni. Őszintén, most énekelni fogok. – _Vagy azt mondta, hogy "őszintén most énekelni fogok"? Soha nem használta az _őszinte_ szót töltelékszóként, csak ha úgy is értette._ – A címe "Emlékek".

Majd elkezdett gitározni és énekelni. Elég érzelmes volt, és furcsa mód a szöveg az MHT-re és a valóságra is illett.

_Memories_

_Well, Birthday Girl, it's your party_

_Everyone came here to see you_

_But for a moment please, let me_

_In some words, say what we went through:_

_Those days I usually woke up depressed_

_This feeling didn't change even for a moment_

_Then one day I saw you, you came so near_

_That I felt like my heart stopped when you looked at me_

_Of course I hurt you with how I acted_

_I always made you fear me and way too worried._

_I know saying sorry isn't enough_

_But I still ask you to accept my frantic cries_

_Those sound like:_

_I've been waiting for you so long -_

_And I still don't know how to act_

_When you appear on the scenes, oh,_

_My heart's beating so fast._

_I don't know what this witch_

_Actually did with me_

_But I know that I couldn't_

_Forget her -_

_Even if I wanted._

_(=Emlékek_

_Nos, szülinapos, ez a te bulid, mindenki azért jött, hogy téged láthasson, de egy percig, kérlek, pár szóban, hadd mondjam el, min mentünk keresztül: akkoriban általában depressziósan keltem, ez az érzés egy pillanatra sem változott. Aztán egy nap láttalak, olyan közel jöttél, hogy úgy éreztem, a szívem megáll, mikor rám néztél. Persze, hogy megbántottalak azzal, ahogy cselekedtem; mindig elértem, hogy félts, és aggódj értem. Tudom, azt mondani, sajnálom, nem elég, de mégis kérlek, fogadd el a kétségbeesett kiáltásaimat, melyek úgy hangzanak, mint: Oly sokáig vártam rád, és még mindig nem tudom, hogy viselkedjek, amikor a színre lépsz, ó, a szívem olyan hevesen ver. Nem tudom, ez a boszorkány valójában mit tett velem, de tudom, hogy soha nem tudnám őt elfelejteni – ha akarnám sem.)_

– Hülye, hol hagytad a rímeket? – kérdeztem majdnem (megint) sírva a csöndben, ami a dal befejezése után keletkezett.

– Más dalban vannak, most neked ezt írtam – mosolygott rám, de most olyan gyerekes mosollyal, hogy oda akartam menni, és megcsókolni. Szexinek tettetni magát egyáltalán nem állt jól neki, de a gyerekes ártatlanság igen.

– Köszönöm – mondtam, és csak megöleltem, mikor lerakta a gitárját. – Még soha senki nem írt nekem ilyen dalt – súgtam a fülébe.

– Higgy nekem, még sokkal szebbeket is kaphatsz, csak maradj a kedvesem még egy kicsivel tovább – súgta vissza, miközben elkezdte simogatni a hátam és a fejem. – Még egy hónap nem elég belőled; egyszerűen nem tudok betelni veled.

– Nem mondhatom biztosan, de nagy eséllyel megteszem neked ezt a szívességet – mondtam, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

– Szeretlek – mondta, és hallottam, amint némán sír, miközben a hajamba fúrta az arcát. Ekkor mondta ezt nekem teljesen magától először. – Nem érdekel, ha nem fogadod el az érzéseimet, de kérlek, hagyd, hogy az a titkos láng égjen!

– Mindenki minket néz – tájékoztattam, de ő csak még mélyebbre fúrta az arcát a hajamban.

– Én sem terveztem beléd szeretni, de mivel most ez a helyzet, nem akarlak elveszíteni, soha – folytatta a gondolatai szavakba öntését, oda sem figyelve arra, amit mondtam neki. – Minden, amit most akarok, hogy a részemmé válj, és így sosem hagyhatnál el.

– Ez nem jó ötlet – mondtam kissé hezitálva, és ezzel a mondatommal visszarántottam a valóságba. Amint körbenéztem, észrevettem, hogy már senkit sem érdeklünk.

– Megint? – nézett rám elkeseredve.

– Minden negyedik héten megtörténik, tényleg nem tudom, miért lep meg téged... – mondtam, amint vöröslő szemeibe néztem. Valami elkezdett mozogni bennem.

– Akarlak – fejezte ki a gondolataimat egyetlen szóban.

– Bár megadhatnám neked, amire vágysz... – simogattam meg az arcát.

– Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd – mondta, és tett egy lépést hátra.

– Mi...? – kérdeztem, mikor éreztem, hogy hidegebb van, mint előtte.

– Megígértem, hogy lelassítok, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy be is tudom tartani, ha ilyen közel vagy hozzám – mondta bocsánatkérően, és adott egy csókot a kezemre.

– Szeretnél egy többé-kevésbé átlagos randit? – kérdeztem hirtelen.

– Inkább szeretném visszakapni a normális életem, ahol mindkettőnknek volt ideje a másikra, és tudtunk beszélni. De amit a legjobban hiányolok, azok a jó kis közös alvások.

– Tarts ki, holnap megyek haza. Addig is igyál egy sört, és csobbanj velem – kacsintottam, és levettem a nadrágom és a pólóm.

– Jó ideje nem láttalak már így. – Ösztönösen megfogta a derekam, amint meglátott bikiniben.

– Nem, még soha nem láttál fürdőruhában – böktem oldalba, és beugrottam a vízbe. Hamarosan ő is levette a ruháit, és csatlakozott.

– Már mondtam neked, hogy ne legyél ilyen szexi, nem? – úszott oda hozzám, és megölelt a hideg, nedves testével. – A hideg víz nem segített sokat, még mindig kanos vagyok – súgta.

– És szerinted a legjobb ötlet harcolni ellene az, ha átölelsz?

– Nem, ez a legjobb terv az elrejtésére – mondta, és amint megéreztem a kemény péniszét, és másfelé néztem, a szívemet is éreztem hevesebben verni – csakúgy, mint az övét.

– Én – kezdtük egyszerre, mikor megint egymásra néztünk, és mikor észrevettük, hogy a másik is akart beszélni, mindketten elpirultunk.

– Előbb te – mondta.

– Bocsánatot akartam kérni azért, ahogy viselkedtem, úgy értem, hogy nem vettem figyelembe az érzéseidet, csak élni akartam a saját életem, ahonnan teljesen ki voltál zárva. Tudom, hogy ez lehetetlen, mert ismerjük egymást, és azon nyomban, hogy a hormonjaink úgy döntenek, lenyugszanak, lehetünk barátok. Te mit akartál mondani? – kérdeztem.

– Hogy nem akarok csak a barátod lenni, mert tudom, hogy ez nem csak a hormonok játéka. – Még midig átölelt, és amint megint beszélni kezdett, az ajkai majdnem az enyémeket érintették. Ez megőrjített.

– Azt tervezed, hogy megölsz? – kérdeztem némán, majdnem a szájába beszélve, és mikor éreztem, hogy egy kicsit közelebb mozdította a fejét az enyémhez, már nem bírtam tovább, és megcsókoltam, miközben átkaroltam a nyakát. Először csodálkozott, de hamar csatlakozott, és így a csókjaink egyre szenvedélyesebbek lettek. – Legalább... be kéne... mennünk... – lihegtem két szót minden második csók előtt.

– Hogy lehetek benne biztos, hogy nem fogsz leállítani, ha kimegyünk innen? – kérdezte ugyanúgy.

– Próbáld ki és megtudod; személy szerint jobban vágyom rád, ha egy pillanatra megállsz – csókoltam meg újra, és éreztem, amint felemel, és a medence szélére teszi a testemet. Aztán ő is kijött, és bár addigra álltam, újra a karjaiba vett, és amint elmentünk Sebbie mellett, ő a kezembe nyomta a szobám kulcsát, miközben kacsintott.


	11. 8 - Paradicsomi Pokol

Nyolcadik fejezet: Paradicsomi Pokol

**Június 8, 2014.**

Nem, nem csináltunk semmi olyat, amire gondolsz, se szex (habár _a jó kalóz a Vörös-tengeren is kalóz_ és _jó katona vérben is harcol_), se szopás, vagy bármi kézimunka, bár amint beértünk, és bezártam az ajtót belülről, ő (már MEZTELENÜL!) megkért, hogy maradjak halk, és fogadjak el mindent, amit szeretne. De mivel maga a buli nyolckor kezdődött, és ő sem igazán tudott aludni az elmúlt pár napban, azt mondta, csak közel akart érezni magához, és némán élvezte, hogy mellette feküdtem, és egymás karjaiban aludtunk el. Romantikus, he? Nem simogatta a testem sehol, még jóéjt-puszit sem adott, mert, ahogy ő mondta, nem akarta megszegni a saját szabályait.

Ő már ébren volt, mikor én felébredtem, és konkrétan a fejem simogatta, ami az ölében feküdt; szerencsére volt rajta ruha.

– Hogy vagy? – kérdezte szinte apaian mosolyogva.

– Öm, nem túl jól, tegnap kanossá tettek, de senki nem elégített ki – válaszoltam, megölve a köztünk levő barátságos légkört. Most férfi és nő voltunk, semmi egyéb.

– Az a senki nem tudott kielégíteni – folytatta a simogatásom.

– Tudom, tudom, nem kell emlékeztetned a gyűlölt helyzetemre...

– Várj jövő hétig, és megmutatom, mire vagyok képes... – somolygott, és kezével felemelte a fejem, hogy megcsókolhasson.

– Nem, kösz, az több lenne, mint egy normális főnök-beosztott kapcsolat.

– És amit általában az ágyban csinálunk, az nem az? – kérdezte megint úgy, mint ahogy tegnap beszélt. Ez meg tudott őrjíteni.

– Nem, mert az az én alvási szokásaimra is jó hatással van.

– _Az_ neked is jó lenne – próbált velem flörtölni.

– Már mondtam, hogy nem akarok... – ellenkeztem.

– Elérném, hogy a nevem sikoltsd, és soha többé nem emlékeznél arra az esetre.

– Aszta, de magabiztos valaki! – ültem fel.

– Persze, hisz egy szex-isten vagyok! – nevetett fel röviden.

– Mikor még csak egy napja ismertelek, azt mondtad, szűz vagy.

– Honnan tudod, hogy nem basztam meg senkit, amíg távol voltam? – emelte fel pajkosan a szemöldökét.

– Engem sem basztál meg. – Válaszként egy csodálkozó arcot kaptam, ami azt kérdezte _Ez hogy jön ide?_ szóval folytattam a magyarázatot. – Úgy értem, ismerlek, nem tennéd meg könnyen, a két pasiddal, és velem sem tetted meg, hogy tehetnéd meg egy ismeretlennel? Nem te lennél.

– Jaj, belém látsz, hogy csinálod?

– Egy zseni vagyok, ribanc – kacsintottam, és felkeltem.

– Várj, mit csinálsz? – ragadta meg a csuklóm, és visszahúzott.

– Fel akarok öltözni – tájékoztattam, és kihúztam a kezem az erős szorításából; aztán összeszedtem a ruháimat, és elmentem átöltözni. Mikor visszamentem, az ajtó már nyitva volt, és Kevin nem volt sehol.

– Hahó, van itt valaki? – kérdeztem a lépcsőn lefelé menet.

– Konyha – hallottam Sebbie hangját, és odamentem, ahova mondta.

– Helló, jó reggelt – köszöntöttem őket, és leültem Kevin mellé.

– Téged is megkérdezlek, Trixi, élvezted a tegnap estét? – kérdezte Sebbie kíváncsian.

– Ó, szörnyen jó volt, főként, mikor harmadszorra csináltuk, ó, ember, érezned kellett volna azt a gyönyört – kacsintottam rá.

– Azt hallottam, hogy épp _az_ van, és Yoh nem tudta becsalni a lompost – somolygott, és mind a hárman elkezdtünk kuncogni.

– Igen, valami olyasmi – mondtam a fejem lehajtva, és elkezdtem köröket rajzolni a talajra a lábfejemmel.

– Rendben, szerintem másról is beszélhetnénk, úgy értem, kérsz egy kis sajtot? – váltott témát.

– Jó, hogy – mondtam, és csendben ettem, míg ők video-játékokról beszélgettek.

Fél órával később végeztünk (mint időközben megtudtam, csak Vannie, Kevin és én maradtuk reggelig, de barátnőm már elment), és végre hazaköltözhettem. Őszintén szólva furcsa volt megint ott lenni azok után, amit múlt éjjel csináltunk Kevvel. Luna persze azon nyomban, ahogy beléptem, körbe is nyalt, és együtt elvittük sétálni. Kevin kedves volt, és nem akart egész úton megcsókolni, csak fogta a kezem, hogy megmutassa a világnak: _Igen, mi egy boldog pár vagyunk, akik azt mondják, nem, azok csak hazudnak;_ és főként hétköznapi dolgokról beszélgettünk, mint, hogy _el kell mennünk holnap vásárolni, ha nem akarunk kifogyni vécépapírból_, satöbbi.

**Június 9, 2014.**

Ma elmentem iskolába, és páran megkérdezték, hogy élveztem-e a bulit, mert látták a videót az új YOHIO-dalról YouTube-on... Nagyszerű. A hírnevem, miszerint egy rettenthetetlen lány vagyok, aki könnycsatornák nélkül született, mostanra teljesen tönkrement.

– És azt is hallottam, hogy Yohio egy könyvet fog kiadni arról, hogy... – suttogta egy lány, amint elhaladtam mellette és a barátnői mellett a folyosón. – Beatrix! Szia, hogy vagy? – kérdezte azon nyomban, hogy észrevett.

– Hello, kösz, jól – feleltem elég csodálkozva, és gyorsan elmentem. Nem szerettem, ha az emberek rólam beszélnek, mindegy, hogy igaz-e, amit mondanak, vagy sem. Még nem voltak rosszindulatú pletykák rólam vagy Kevinről (vagy csak nem tudtam róluk) és ennek örültem. És Carina amúgy is szólna, ha véletlen hallana valamit a neten, mert ott senki se tudta, hogy ismerjük egymást. Ő a téglánk.

Hamarosan vége, és olyan helyen leszek, ahol nem imádják ennyire Yohiót, és talán – csak talán – az emberek hagyják, hogy a magam életét éljem; de csak egy ideig.

**Június 10, 2014.**

Már nincs sok hátra a suliból; ma táncóránk is volt, és utána elmentünk inni egy sört Sebbel, de ez volt minden mára, nem terveztünk berúgni, és szerencsére be tudtuk tartani ezt az ígéretet – helyette csokit ettünk. Rengetek csokit. Kétszer annyi pénzt költöttem rá, mint a sörre, de úgy gondoltam, megérdemlünk egy kis szilárd boldogságot egy tökéletes próba után. Bár a fellépés lenne ilyen tökéletes!

**Június 16, 2014.**

A vizsgák második fele volt ma; mivel a magyar érettségimre tanultam, túl könnyűek voltak nekem, és csak a svéddel magával voltak gondjaim. Nagyszerű!

Mario, Chris, Gustav, Patrick, aki már békét kötött Vannie-vel, Eric, Carina, Vanessa és én elmentünk ünnepelni, miután végeztünk, és azt hiszem, meg sem kell említenem, hogy mindenkit úgy vittek haza, mert mivel az asztal alá ittuk magunkat, egyikőnk sem tudott megállni a saját lábán. Szerencsére felhívtam Kevet és Sebbie-t, mielőtt túl késő lenne, hogy körülbelül egy óra múlva vegyenek fel. Ez a buli olyan volt, mint amikor megkaptam a jogsimat: csak háromezer forint volt nálam, és mindenkit meghívtam egy italra, és így is ittam _eleget_ – az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy most mindenkinél volt pénz, így azok, akik alkoholt vettek a másiknak, visszakapták. Már leírtam, hogy szépen néztünk ki, és nem is tudtunk lábra állni, ugye?

**Június 19, 2014.**

Végre, történt valami a nyomozással, és a rendőrség megcáfolt mindent, amit a könyvek és az élet alapján tanultam róluk – mégis jók voltak valamire. Megtalálták _Yoshiko Kirishimát_, aki egy huszonkét éves egyetemi hallgató a valóságban – aki egy kicsit többet fangörlingelt, mint egészséges lenne.

Olyan boldog voltam, hogy majdnem elfelejtettem elmenni táncra, és csak Seb hívása emlékeztetett. Általában azelőtt a kávézó előtt találkoztunk, ahol eldöntötte, hogy a hősöm lesz, és mivel nem voltam ott, elgondolkodott, hogy egyáltalán élek-e még. Nos, félig élő félig holt voltam, szárnyakkal, hárfázva a Mennyben, mert ez a szardarab hamarosan véget ér, és nem kell soha többé kihallgatásokra mennem, végig rohadtul ugyanazt mondva:_ Nem, semmi nem jutott eszembe, mióta utoljára itt voltam; nem,_ _nem szenteltem figyelmet arra, kik voltak, miközben igyekeztem megvédeni az életem a rúgásaiktól, _és_ igen, tájékoztatni fogom, amint tisztábban emlékszem valamire._ Csak nem; nem akartam ezek közül egyik mondatot sem mondani, vagy hasonlókat, soha többé.

A tánc mesés volt; a ruhám és a magas sarkúm egyikünket se zavarta, és tökéletes műsort csináltunk pár idegesítő viccel a partnerünkkel, mint például vicces fejeket vágni, mikor elmegyünk egymás előtt, és ki kellett bírnunk mosolygás nélkül, mert ha a közönség felfedezné, mit csinálunk, nevetségessé válnánk – és nem ezért dolgoztunk annyit. Jó szerencse, holnap is szükségünk lesz rád!

**Június 20, 2014.**

Nyolckor kellett felkelnem, és így Kevin sem tudott tovább aludni – ma éjjel én mentem hozzá, mert most nekem kellett az ő nyugtató jelenléte, és nem fordítva, ő egyedül akart engem hagyni –, és miután ettünk valami reggelit, elmentem a legutolsó próbánkra. Megkérdeztem, hogy eljönne-e velem, de azt mondta, el fog vinni oda, aztán elmegy dolgozni a fellépésünkig.

– Hozz egy kis popcornt, mintha egy bizarr filmet látnál a moziban – tanácsoltam, mikor leparkolta a kocsit, és kiszálltam.

– Kifejezetten bizarr lesz titeket abban a helyzetben látni, bár már tapasztaltam ilyet – értett egyet. – Csók? – kérdezte, fejével a körülöttünk levő emberek felé mutatva.

– Jó – hajoltam közelebb a fejéhez, és egy finom csókot helyeztem az ajkaira. – Még mindig nem tudom ezt megszokni – suttogtam utána.

– Nagy kár, mert én már hozzászoktam, és nem akarom, hogy abbahagyd ezt, amint lejár a szerződésed – vigyorgott, és szintén suttogva felelt.

– Meglátjuk, mit hoz a jövő – mondtam, és újabb finom csókot adva elhagytam az autót, és Sebastianhoz mentem, aki már várt rám.

– Most ugorj a nyakamba, és csókolj meg, és így senki nem fogja tudni, mi történik – kacsintott, amint elértem, és megölelt. – Gyere, menjünk be, és mutassuk meg nekik, mi az a rock and roll!

Előbb eltáncoltuk a rockynkat, és most először nem próbáltam megnevettetni Sebastiant; olyan idegbeteg voltam, hogy remegtek a lábaim, és majdnem elájultam reggel ébredés után, aztán ha többet ettem volna egy szelet kenyérnél, hánytam volna, görcsben volt a gyomrom – részben ez volt az oka annak, hogy Kevin elvitt. És, persze, soha nem bánta a lopott csókokat, amiket a nyilvános helyekre vitelem adott neki. Férfiak...

– Csajszi, jól vagy? – láttam Sebbie tenyerét az arcom előtt integetni.

– Egyáltalán nem, azt hiszem, mindjárt kiadom, ami bent van...

– Miért akarsz pont most lelki szemetesként használni? – ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Hagyom, hogy ezt a szolgáltatásom használd, amint végzünk, de táncolnunk kell két percen belül...

– Nem, félreértettél... – feleltem fátyolos hangon. – Én...

– Á, értem! – csapott a homlokára, amint majdnem visszaöklendeztem a gyomromban levő egyetlen szelet kenyeret. – Jaj, ne, ne, ne, ne csináld ezt velem pont most! – ragadta meg a vállaimat, és elkezdett kifelé irányítani a nagyteremből. Nem igazán tudta, mit tegyen, és én nem is tudtam semmit a körülöttem levő világról, csak jobban akartam lenni, így végül a férfimosdóban kötöttem ki hányni. Belegondolva, hogy általában úgy éreztem, én vagyok a férfi a Kevinnel való "kapcsolatomban", és hogy már farkat növesztettem mellette... nem igazán volt furcsa ott lenni. Az sokkal érdekesebb volt, hogy Seb tartotta a hajam, és simogatta a hátam, hogy könnyebb legyen, a hányáshoz sem voltam hozzászokva, de az, hogy közönségem van, nagyon új volt, eddig csak Kevin és Dani látott így.

– Jobb már? – nézett a fáradt szemeimbe, miután megmostam az arcom. – Nem kell ezt csinálnunk, ha nem akarod.

– Nem, jól vagyok, csak... – Sóhajtottam, és a falnak döntöttem a hátam. – Pokoli idegbeteg vagyok, és nem akarom a többiek műsorát elrontani – vallottam be.

– Én is kicsit ideges vagyok, de az, hogy ott van neked valaki, egyértelműen könnyebbé teszi. Itt vagy nekem, és én is neked, szóval ne aggódj, és gyere, meg fogjuk csinálni, és kibaszottul tökéletesek leszünk.

– Kösz, hogy próbálsz segíteni, de egy kis béke most jobb lenne...

– Itt akarsz maradni? – kérdezte azonnal. – Nos, úgy értem, messze a többiektől, és nem pont itt. Talán segít, hogy lenyugodj.

– Csak hívd fel nekem Kevint, kérlek – kérleltem félig élve félig holtan.

– Nem nézel ki jól, biztos, hogy azt akarod, hogy aggódjon? Normál esetben nem tennéd.

– A hangja mindig megnyugtat, szóval hívd, vagy fejbe foglak lőni a telefonommal, amint megtalálom, persze.

– Nyugi, tudod, hó, jéghegy, jegesmedve... – sorolta a hideg helyekhez kötődő dolgokat, és egy halvány kuncogást eresztettem meg, mikor meghallottam az utolsót. – Tessék – adta oda a telefonját.

– Mondd, te farok – hallottam Kevin hangját.

– Hello, én vagyok – üdvözöltem mosolyogva. – A másik, aki kurvaként tart.

– Ó, szia, bébi, mi a kívánságod? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Csak hallani akartam a hangodat – mondtam melegen.

– Nem érzed jól magad, vagy valami? – _Aggódó hang. Miért kellett aggódnia értem?_

– Most már jól vagyok, hogy hallottam a hangod, kívánj sok szerencsét, és találkozzunk a fellépés után, rendben?

– Persze, légy rossz, szerelmem. – Hallottam a hangján, hogy vigyorog, és egy csókot is küldött a telefonban.

– Pápá – mosolyogtam, és letettem; aztán Sebhez fordultam. – Látod, már jobban vagyok.

– Akkor hadd vigyelek vissza – jött oda hozzám, és a vállára vett. Öhm, ja, először furi volt, de a válla elég kényelmes volt a csípőmnek, és a könyökeim mélyen a hátában voltak. Nagyon úgy éreztem magam, mintha én lennék Fiona Shrek vállán.

– Jézus, fiatalember, mit művel vele? – kérdezte hisztérikusan az osztályfőnököm.

– Döntsd el, kiről beszélsz – felelte ridegen, és letett a földre.

– Köszi – mondtam neki, próbálva megmenteni a helyzetet, és hálásan mosolyogtam; majd hidegen a tanárnő szemeibe néztem. – Én kértem meg, hogy hozzon ide, begörcsölt a combom, és nem akartam későn ideérni.

– Á, rendben, szólhatott volna – fordult Sebbie-hez, és ezzel a mondattal otthagyott minket.

– Morcos klimaxos ribanc – mormogtam nem létező bajszom alatt.

– Ne foglalkozz vele, csak gyere, kezdjünk bulizni.

– Buli? – nevettem gúnyosan. – Szopás kevesebb, mint tíz másik emberrel a sznobok bálján. Egyáltalán nem érzem úgy, hogy élvezném.

– Most ne foglalkozz velük, csak nekem csináld, mintha csak mi ketten lennénk a színpadon, és senki sem tudná elrontani a mulatságunkat, rendben?

– Haver, a nem-igazán-barátnőd itt van, és ez úgy hangzott, mintha flörtölni próbálnál velem.

– Miért, nem tehetem? – nevetett, és sokkal halkabban folytatta. – Hivatalosan nem vagyunk együtt, és ti csak hivatalosan vagytok együtt, és a valóságban nem, így – kacsintott játékosan.

– Hülye!

– De elég érdekes lenne! – Úgy csinált, mintha egy főcímet mutatna. – A sztár legjobb barátja a barátnőjének szeretője! Hé, ne nézz rám ilyen csúnyán, legalább lenne okotok szakítani, amit _annyira_ akarsz.

– Beszéljünk erről később, mikor ez lesz a helyzet – néztem rá komolyan, és amint befejeztem a mondatom, hallottuk a zenénk, és megfogta a derekam, majd vigyorgott.

– Bulizzunk!

– Bulizzunk! – mosolygott rám három további gyakorlás (plusz két keringő-próba), egy jó pizza-ebéd a srácokkal, és kifejezetten hat hosszú óra múlva.

– Nem, Sebastian, egyáltalán nem vagyok képes kimenni oda, és főként táncolni! Félek, hogy elrontom – nyavalyogtam.

– Az Eurovízión is kimentél a színpadra, és semmit nem rontottál el.

– Ja, és valami olyannal végződött, amire nem voltam kész.

– Tökéletesen játszottad a szereped, csak gondold megint azt, hogy ez egy szerep, ne aggódj, kérlek – próbált megnyugtatni több (vagy inkább kevesebb) sikerrel.

– Jaj, néha abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy az, hogy szeretem, csak egy szerep – mondtam mélyen, és kifejezetten örültem, hogy nem kérdezhetett tovább, mert ki kellett mennünk.

Forróság, fények a szememben, és teljes sötétség a közönségen, ez volt minden, amit a színházban érzékeltem, eltekintve Sebbie kezétől a derekamon, és a nagy, fehér esküvői ruhám súlyától. Aztán meghallottam a zenét, és a lábaim maguktól léptek; csak követtem a partneremet, aki mindig tudta, hogy mikor és mit tegyen.

A színfalak mögé mentünk az első tánc befejeztével, hogy átöltözhessünk. Nem kellett az idő miatt aggódnunk, a mi táncunk volt a második, így majdnem tíz percünk volt, és tudván, mit vegyen fel, nem egy nagy ügy egy nőnek gyorsan felöltözni. Levenni a nagy, fehér ruháinkat egy kicsit nehezebb feladat volt, de szerencsére át tudtam menni a fiúkhoz, félig felöltözve, magamon a fűzővel, és megkérni Sebastiant, hogy mentse meg az életem attól a gonosz ruhadarabtól, és így bugyiban és melltartóban sétáltam vissza. És személy szerint nem éreztem sem furcsának, vagy erkölcstelennek, vagy bármi hasonlónak, mert egy: rengetegszer csináltam már hasonló dolgokat, mióta Svédországba kerültem; kettő: ugyanannyit látnak a testemből, mikor bikinit viselek, és három: a fehérneműm nem volt sem gyerekes, se túl szexi, csak... normális.

Mikor becsuktam az ajtót, hallottam, hogy pár srác megkérdezi Sebet, hogy ő nem Vannie fiúja-e, és én Yohio csaja, de én csak mosolyogtam, és hallgatózás helyett felvettem a másik ruhámat.

– Mit értettél azon, hogy azt mondtad, nem vagy biztos abban, hogy az, hogy szereted, csak egy szerep lenne? – faggatott, miközben az első osztályra vártunk, hogy befejezzék a jive-jukat.

– Miért kérdezgetsz? Menj Vanessához, és beszélj inkább vele – fordultam el tőle kissé sértődötten.

– Épp van társasága, és nagyon érdekel – érintette meg a vállam. – Nyugi, nem mondok el neki semmit, esküszöm, rendben? – kérdezte, és mindketten elnémultunk.

– Tudod, hogy szeretem, és soha nem titkoltam ezt a tényt – törtem meg a csendet. – De inkább egy nővér vagy egy anya szeretetével szeretem, mint valakiével a másik nemből, érted? – próbáltam szavakat formálni a gondolataimból és érzéseimből. – Soha de soha nem okoznék neki fájdalmat, így játszom a szerepem, úgy, ahogy ő akarja, hogy ne sértsem meg, mert már láttam összetörve, millió darabra hullt szívvel, és nem akarom, hogy még egyszer ezt érezze, és főként miattam.

– De nem érzed úgy, hogy a félreérthető viselkedésed összetörné a ketyegőt a mellkasában?

– Tudja, hogy érzek, és hol vannak a határok – fordultam meg, hogy lásson. – Csak egy pillanat volt az elmúlt öt hónapban, mikor úgy éreztem, vonzódom hozzá, és ez a te bulid volt, totál részegen. Hogy őszinte legyek, aznap olyan kanos voltam, hogy bárkit elfogadtam volna, akinek fasza van, megfelelő súlya a magasságához, és nem olyan ronda, mint a bűn.

– Néha nem érzed úgy, hogy egy mocskos kurva vagy? – nézett rám meglepetten.

– Mondj valami újat – kacsintottam. – Egyébként egyetlen férfit sem találtam vonzónak, mióta Kevin elutasított, csak játszottam, próbálva nem túlságosan megsérteni őket.

– Gyertek, gyerekek! – kiabált a tanárnő, amint hallottuk az embereket tapsolni, és gyorsan a helyükre mentünk.

– Szerinted bele tudnál szeretni egy nap? Nézz rá, reménytelenül beléd van esve.

– Erre az érzésre vártam az elmúlt két hónapban, de nincs sehol, ő még mindig a szeretett kisöcsém – _és soha nem próbálunk erotikusan cselekedni a testvéreinkkel_ – tettem hozzá magamban.

Ő csak oldalba bökött válaszként, és melegen mosolyogva a közönségre kellett kimennünk. Blah, undorító széles vigyor pihent megint az arcunkon, és egy rövid időre a gyomrom elkezdett szórakozni velem, és meg kellett ragadnom Sebbie karját, hogy ne essek el.

– Minden rendben? – nézett rám aggódóan, mikor már elértük a helyünk, szerencsére az utolsó sorban.

– Ja, persze – mondtam, és megpróbáltam felmosolyogni rá.

– Nem úgy tűnik – ellenkezett.

– Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy elrontsam a partijukat azzal, hogy elájulok – jelentettem ki, és attól a pillanattól kezdve nem beszéltünk egymással, amíg az előadásunk véget nem ért. Éveknek tűnt, de a pillanatok olyan gyorsan el is szálltak, hogy mikor egyszer becsuktam a szemem, hogy több fénysugár már ne érje el a retinám, és elkezdtem érezni Sebastian illatát (ami, a francba is, cseszett jó volt! egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett Kevinre, szóval nem tudnám megmondani, hogy kevésbé vagy jobban tetszett), azonnal vége is lett, és meg kellett hajolnunk, és lesétálni a színpadról, hogy átöltözhessünk.

Miután visszavettük a normális ruháinkat, és kimentünk, Kevin már várt ránk, és csak mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy egy rossz viccet mondok egy szőke nőről a legjobb barátjának.

– És azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy visszakapjam a Hercegnőm – fogta meg a derekam, és adott nekem egy finom csókot. – Bocsi, fotóznak – suttogta a számba.

– Ja, szerencsére nem az én, nyafogós hercegnőm – nevetett Seb, és a vállamba bokszolt. – Most megyek, hogy az enyémmel találkozzak, és esélyesen a szüleivel – mondta kissé kevesebb életkedvvel, és elment.

– Menjünk haza? Híreim vannak – nézett rám Kev, és olyan elhagyatott gyereknek tűnt, hogy nem bírtam nem megölelni.

– Elmehetnénk valahova inni egy kávét, aztán én is akarok veled beszélni. Tudod, néha egy párnak kéne látszanunk, ugye?

– Miért kérsz mindig hasonló dolgokat tőlem, mikor komoly akarok lenni? – kérdezte, inkább magától, aztán sóhajtott. – Á, ha most hagyod, hogy adjak egy csókot, akkor mehetünk, mit gondolsz? Üzlet? – nyújtott kezet, és úgy vigyorgott, mint aki azt hiszi, nincs rá esély, hogy elfogadjam az ajánlatát.

– Hogy nézne ki, ha kezet ráznék veled ehelyett? – kérdeztem, és az ajkaira tapasztottam az enyémeket. Éreztem, hogy először nem értette, mi történik, de mikor kinyitottam a szemeimet, hogy megnézzem a csodálkozó arcát, ő már becsukta a sajátjait, és a szelíd csók, amit terveztem, követelőzővé vált, és ösztönösen átkaroltam a nyakát, amint megfogta a derekam. – Szóval elviszel valamerre? – kérdeztem két csók között, és amint a szavaim elérték az elméjét, abbahagyta a fenekem markolászását.

– Miért tenném? – nézett rám még annál is csodálkozóbban, mint mikor, csak egy pillanattal ezelőtt megcsókoltam.

– Hagytam, hogy megcsókolj, szóval kuss, és szállj be az autóba, rendben? – néztem rá csúnyán, és elfoglaltam a helyem.

– Nem, te voltál az, aki megcsókolt engem, szóval most csak csukd be a szemeid, és lazíts. – Olyan finoman simogatta az arcom, hogy biztosra vehettem, nem fog megerőszakolni, vagy mi.

– Figyelj, nem akarom folytatni ezt a játékot – mondtam, mikor már vagy egy perce éreztem a leheletét az ajkaimon. – Gyerünk, nem foglak bántani, már megszoktam ezeket a csókokat, még ha nem is szeretem őket.

Azt hittem, még közelebb fog jönni, és egy finom csókot helyez az ajkaimra, ahogy ezelőtt is mindig tette, de ehelyett felemelte a fejét, és megcsókolta a homlokom.

– Mi? – kérdeztem csodálkozva, amint kinyitottam a szemeim.

– Azt nem mondtam, hol akarlak megcsókolni – felelte, és nagylelkűen mosolygott rám.

– Mondd inkább a híred.

– Az olyasvalami, amiről otthon, teljes nyugalomban szeretnék beszélni. – Olyan gyorsan komorodott el az arca, hogy azt gondoltam, nem kéne faggatnom.

Csokis cappuccino neki, és chilis forró csoki nekem; nem mertem semmi koffeint bevinni, vagy nem alszom egész éjjel. Úgy értem, egy hétig.

– Szóval _valójában_ miért hívtál fel ma délelőtt? – kérdezte az italom elém helyezve a kávézóban, ahova mentünk.

– Ma nem voltam jól, és kellett valami, ami lenyugtat. Ez minden – válaszoltam, és azon voltam, hogy ne aggódjon értem, anélkül is bőven eleget törődött velem.

– És neked mit jelent a _nem túl jól_? Mindig azt mondod, jól vagy, ha beteg vagy, és csak mikor nem bírsz felállni, és majdnem elájulsz a láz és az izmaidban levő kevés energia miatt mondod azt, hogy _talán_ nem vagy a legjobb állapotban. Tehát?

– Rosszabb vagy, mint bármelyikünk apja – mondtam kicsit morcosan, és megkóstoltam a meleg, barna folyadékot magam előtt. – De mivel valami csodálatosat hoztál nekem, elmondom; először jegyezd meg: már teljesen jól vagyok, rendben? Nos, emlékszel, hogy nem aludtam jól, és nem ettem sokat reggelire...

– Bizony, kicsit csodálkoztam is, de ahogy ismerlek, végre meg kéne tanulnom nem meglepődni, történjék bármi.

– Majdnem elájultam délelőtt – kezdtem a vallomásom – és a gyomrom görcsben volt. Aztán az iskolában remegtek a lábaim, mivel nem találtam kiutat onnan, és a végén Sebastian el kellett vigyen a férfi mosdóba, hogy segíthessen, miközben hányok. Fogta a hajam, meg ilyesmi. Aztán még mindig szükségem volt a hangodra, így megkértem, hogy hívjon fel téged, és amint hallottam, hogy jól vagy, örültem, és máris jobban voltam.

– Láttam, hogy majdnem megbotlottál, mikor kimentetek a rockyhoz. Mi történt?

– Úgy tűnik, nem vagyok olyan jó színész, mint te, nem bírok mosolyogni az emberekre, ha nem érzem úgy, hogy ez a helyes teendő, ha csak el akarok tűnni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

– Ne félj, mindig ott leszek neked – érintette meg a kezem, ami az asztalon hevert, és elkezdte finoman simogatni.

– Cöh, tudod ez naaagyon buzisan hangzott – kommentáltam olyan mély hangon, amit csak ő hallott.

– Nos – kelt fel, és olyan közel jött hozzám, mintha meg akarna csókolni – megint. – Azt mondtad, egy párnak kell tűnnünk, és csak játszottam a szerepem – suttogta szexin a számba, és egy irányba bökött a fejével. – Paparazzi.

– Csodás – kommentáltam, és hátradőltem. – Egyébként örülök, hogy innentől több szabadidőm lesz, amit veled tölthetek.

– Ígérd meg, hogy soha de soha nem fogsz mással táncolni, csak velem.

– Hogy mondhatnék neked nemet? – kérdeztem olyan szirupos hangot használva, hogy volt egy könnyed késztetésem kimenni és megint hányni.

– De biztosan – hajolt közel hozzám, és a fülembe suttogott, hogy senki más ne hallja. – Azt akarom, hogy miattam, és csakis miattam öltözz fehérbe.

A vallomása egy pillanatra meglepett, és tudtam, hogy egy szigorú _nem_mel kellene válaszolnom, mert egyáltalán nem voltam belé szerelmes, de nem akartam összetörni a pici, gyenge szívét.

– Nem vagyok jós, ebből kifolyólag nem tudom, mit hoz a jövő – suttogtam vissza, és adtam egy puszit az arcára. – De azt hiszem, erről már beszéltünk – tettem hozzá hangosabban.

– Te tudod – rántott vállat, és megitta a cappuccinóját. – Gyere, menjünk haza.

– Megbeszélve. – Befejeztem az italom, és követtem a kocsihoz. Nem sokat beszéltünk a hazaúton, és ott is csak ledőltünk a kanapéra, és élveztük az időt, amit együtt tölthetünk anélkül, hogy bárki zavarna. A még mindig izommentes mellkasa és karjai olyan fene jól estek, amint hátulról átölelt, hogy becsuktam a szemem, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem, hogy lényem 100%-ával élvezhessem a pillanatot. Elkezdte simogatni a kezem, és egy finom csókot adott a nyakamra, és én, először életemben, mióta ismerem, teljesen ellazulva, biztonságban éreztem magam, és nem akartam hagyni, hogy véget érjen a pillanat.

– Miről akartál beszélni? – hallottam suttogni a hangját a bal fülem mellett, és azonnal összerezzentem. – Csst, bocsi, felébresztettelek? – kérdezte még mindig törődően.

– Nem, igen, nem tudom, talán... – morogtam, és ásítottam. – Mit kérdeztél az előbb?

– Semmit, csak aludj, ha akarsz – simogatta meg az arcom, és adott egy finom csókot az ajkaimra.

Elég könnyen aludtam el, tudva, hogy ott volt, hogy vigyázza az álmom.

**Június 21, 2014.**

– Azt mondod, kicsoda? – kérdeztem megint, már vagy századszorra.

– Nem hallottad jól? – kérdezett vissza, már vagy századszorra.

– Nem, még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól működnek a füleim, az előbb Melanie Jansent mondtál?

– Pontosan, ez a Yoshiko-lány bevallott mindent, és mivel félt a tettei következményeitől, segített megtalálni a másik, nagyobb fejbujtót, aki, mint kiderült, az első szerelmem. Történet vége – mondta elég zaklatottan.

– Mikor kell elmennünk a bíróságra? – tettem fel a kérdést nem egy teljes perccel később.

– Két és fél hét mostantól.

– Olyan gyorsan? – meresztettem a csodálkozástól a szemeimet.

– Pénz beszél, és az olyasmi, aminek nem vagyok híján – kacsintott, de azonnal komollyá vált az arca. – Nem akartam, hogy tovább szenvedj, és így, nos, megkértem őket, hogy legyenek kicsit gyorsabbak, mint általában – pirult el. – És a közös nyaralást is már nagyon várom.

– Tényleg, ezt ígértem! – csaptam homlokon magam. – Erről akartam beszélni, Sebastian mondott valamit. Nem mintha jó ötlet lenne, de emlékeztetett rá, hogy ki kell találnunk valamit, és tarthatnánk egy ötletbörzét mondjuk ma.

– Gyere, beszéljünk a menedzseremmel – állt fel az ebédlőasztal mellől, és a mosogatógépbe tette a koszos tányérokat.

– Csak várj, amíg befejezem a joghurtom.

– Miért eszed ezt a szemét ételt, a tejtermékek nem elég egészségesek ahhoz, hogy ellensúlyozzák az emberi szervezetre gyakorolt rossz hatásukat.

– Tudom, de szeretem – motyogtam, kanállal a számban. – És amúgy sem ártottak nekem soha, míg tudtam, mennyit lehet enni, és mivel. Szóval menj, öltözz fel, míg befejezem a reggelim. Menj, menj, menj – siettettem.

– Nem tudom, miért is próbálok minden egyes rohadt alkalommal kulturált vitát folytatni egy nővel – kuncogott, majd ezzel elment.

Közben az utolsó, nagy falat eltűnt a számban, így követtem, és oldalba böktem, amint elértem.

– Mit vegyek fel? – kérdeztem mosolyogva, amint morcosan visszafordult.

– Ruhát? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan.

– Akkor engedj be a szobádba, kellenek a pólóid.

– Ne merészeld! – állított meg. – Figyelj, tudom, hogy alig várod, hogy kiléphess, de ez olyasvalami, amit én nem akarok, egyáltalán nem, szóval legalább próbáld tettetni, hogy egy kicsit is törődsz velem, és ne ugorj apám nyakába, mikor azt mondja, hogy, nem tudom, július tizenharmadikán kiléphetsz, rendben?

– Bocsi, tudom, hogy fáj, de úgy érzem, könnyebben tudnám csinálni, ha tudnám, hogy bármelyik nap eltűnhetek.

– Boldogabb lennék, ha csak itt maradnál, és valahogy nekem dolgoznál. Tudsz énekelni?

– Nem, nem akarok még egy Rehnnel szerződni! – ellenkeztem azonnal.

– Élveznéd, már van négy lányom, és a karaktered lehetne az angyali.

– Haha, még mindig biztos vagy benne, hogy ismersz? – somolyogtam. – Inkább a jégkirálynő szerepét kéne nekem adnod, tudod, mindenki, minden rajongód utál engem!

– Igazad lehet, egy kisördög jobban illik hozzád. Menj, vegyél fel valami vöröset, és találkozzunk az autónál, Aput is fel kell hívnom.

Ez a nyár melegebb volt, mint az előző, néha a hőmérő higanyszála a 30°C-ot is elérte. Ez teljesen normális lenne Magyarországon, ahol túl kellett élnünk a 40-45°C-okat minden nyáron, de itt, Svédországban a 20-25 fok hétköznapibb érték volt. Már több, mint egy éve nem tapasztaltam ilyen meleget, így nem tudtam, hogy átkoznám-e magam, ha felvennék egy fűzőt, vagy sem, de végül úgy döntöttem, megteszem, egy fekete rövidnacival és szandállal.

– Hol hagytad a szarvaidat, ördög-kisasszony? – vigyorgott rám már a kocsi mellett állva, és megcsípte a hátsóm.

– Úgy gondoltam, nem kéne másokat is ráébreszteni, hogy hosszú varázsigékkel értem el, hogy belém szeress! – reagáltam hasonlóan, és, hogy csináljunk egy kis műsort a kamerának, szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam.

– Legközelebb szólj, hogy ezt fogod csinálni, mindig meglepsz a csókjaiddal – mondta már az autóban.

– Ne kérjem esetleg minden esetben az írásos engedélyed? – fordultam felé.

– Nem, nem kell, csak azt mondtam, kéne találnod egy jelet, ami jelez nekem, hogy ezt fogod csinálni, és így többet nem lepődnék meg.

– Egy kibaszott pár vagyunk, mikor emberekkel vagyunk körülvéve, tehát mindig felkészültnek kellene lenned ezekre.

– Tudod, hogy ez nekem furcsa, egyik kapcsolatom se volt nyilvános, így ahhoz vagyok szokva, hogy akkor csókolózunk, mikor ketten vagyunk, és késztetésem van megcsókolni, de a nyilvános tettek újak nekem; a mi kapcsolatunk fordítva működik.

– Az nekem is új, hogy nyilvánosan többet csinálunk, mint édes kettesben, de ezek a tettek ismerősek nekem, szóval ne félj, csak bízz bennem, jó ez így.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy igazad van – mondta, és leparkolt a Ninetone-nál.

Bemenve mindenki üdvözölt minket, ami még mindig furi volt, és már Tommy is várt ránk egy irodában.

– Tudtam, hogy el fog jönni ez a pillanat, de azt reméltem, egy kicsit tovább vársz – kezdte az apja, és helyet foglaltatott velünk.

– Ne aggódj, igyekszem itt maradni, és Kevin nagy eséllyel fog valami munkát találni nekem a cégénél, vagy legalábbis megígérte – próbáltam lenyugtatni.

– Meglátjuk, mit tudok érted tenni – szólt közbe, de hagyta, hogy Tommyval beszéljek, végtére is ez a tárgyalás az én életemről szólt.

– Tehát megígérted Yohiónak, hogy elmész vele nyaralni, amint lezárul az ügyetek, és szakítani is akarsz vele, mert hamarosan lejár a szerződésed, igaz?

– Túl sokat tudsz – mosolyogtam, és hátradőltem. – Tegnap viccelődtünk Sebastiannal, és azt mondta, kiderülhetne, hogy ő a szeretőm, és így nyilvánvaló lenne, hogy nem maradhatunk tovább együtt Kev... úgy értem, Yohióval. Azt nem mondom, hogy ez a poén tökéletes... de jó kezdet egy valódi tervhez.

– És a könyveteket is ki kell adnunk, elolvastam, és egész jónak tartom, bár nem tudom, miért hívod magad angyalnak.

– Egy tejesen véletlen döntés volt – nevettem. – Kevin néha hercegnőnek hívott, de úgy éreztem, ő sokkal hercegnősebb nálam.

– Hé, azt mondtad, hogy _az Angyalomnak hívlak, egy mélyebb szeretetet jelent kettőnk között, és az elejére is utalsz, hogy kihúztál a depresszióból!_ – ordított Kevin.

– Nos, nem voltam teljesen őszinte... – fordultam felé bocsánatkérően. – Tudtam, hogy egy pozitív szereplő kell a tündérmesédbe, és szó szerint sorsot húztam.

– Miből?! – kérdezte még mindig kiakadva amiatt, hogy egy hónapja hazudtam neki.

– Hercegnő...

– Azt mondtad, azt nem akartad használni!

– De ha a sors azt akarta volna, akkor megteszem.

– Többi? – kérdezte sokkal nyugodtabb módon.

– Angyal, tündér, cica, nyuszi, malac – kuncogtam.

– Miért nem kérdeztél meg? Megmondtam volna neked, hogy a madárkám vagy, Hercegnő.

– Nem tudom, csak ezt könnyebbnek éreztem, lévén akkoriban elég rossz volt a kapcsolatunk. De újraírhatom, ha szeretnéd!

– Á, ne foglalkozz vele, teljesen jó így – mosolygott rám Kev.

– Sajnálom, hogy megzavarlak titeket, de hamarosan publikálnunk kell, lehetőleg a nyaralásotok előtt, vagy nem lesz értelme. És a két esemény között eltelt idő egyenes arányosságban van az eladásokkal.

– Mostantól számítva milyen gyorsan tudjuk a könyvesboltokba küldeni? – kérdezte a fiatalabb Rehn.

– Már a nyomdában van, tördelve, csak az áldásunkra várnak – válaszolt az apja.

– Akkor hívd fel őket, hogy azonnal nyomtassanak tízezer példányt; és a boltokat is, hogy holnap szállítani fognak nekik poszterekkel együtt, így hétfőn kezdhetnek árusítani.

– Mik a terveid hétfőre, Fiam? – kérdezte szemöldökráncolva Tommy.

– Semmi, de holnap meg fogjuk látogatni Melanie Jansent az előzetesben, beszélni akarok vele.

– Miért nem tudod csak elfogadni, hogy sokat változott, mióta gyerekek voltatok? Ilyen az élet, néhányan idővel gonoszak lesznek, mások nem.

– Csak nem tudom elképzelni, hogy az egész az ő terve volt, egyszerűen nem tudom. Az kell, hogy belenézzen a szemembe, és azt mondja, az ő bűne, akkor el fogom hinni, amit mondanak, más esetben nem; ő nem olyan.

– Nem ismered őt a jelenben, és hogy mennyire utál engem – mondtam, de tudtam, hogy nem fog könnyen hinni nekem, bár a dolgok nyilvánvalóak voltak. Tények.

– Szeretnél velem jönni? – nézett rám komolyan.

– Szerintem jó ötlet lenne – bólintottam. – És most jöhet a téma, amiért jöttünk: miért fogunk szakítani? – fordultam menedzser-apuhoz.

– Egyszerű veszekedés nem lenne jó, Yohio imidzse kifejezetten veszekedésmentes.

– És a kapcsolatunk már-már túl tökéletesnek tűnik – tette hozzá az említett személy.

– Az együttélés nem működött úgy, ahogy reméltük? – kérdeztem őket ismét.

– Hah, leszel te az elviselhetetlen, vagy nekem legyenek fura szokásaim? Valójában az együttélés tökéletesen működik, és még mikor be is fejezed ezt a munkát, boldogan adok neked szállást, ha szeretnéd, így az nem jó.

– Elveszett láng? – nyitotta ki a száját Tommy, de ő is érezte, hogy nevetséges.

– Túlontúl hétköznapi – felelt Kevin.

– Jobban a munkára kell koncentrálnod, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy egy kapcsolat nem fér bele az időbeosztásodba? – hozakodtam elő gyenge ötletemmel.

– Teljesen én, de kiszámítható, egy kiszámíthatatlan dologra van szükségünk, hogy mindenkit meglepjünk. Mint, hogy túl fiatalnak érezzük magunkat egy ilyen komoly kapcsolathoz, és szeretnénk egy kicsit szabadon élni, mielőtt elkötelezzük magunkat?

– Neked sokáig nem lesz senkid, épp elég régóta ismerlek ahhoz, hogy tudjam, és nekem is volt kapcsolatom előtte, szóval felejtős.

– Szabad életet élni nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs valakid – oktatott ki.

– Nem akartam mondani, de ez buzisan hangzik – csatlakozott Tommy.

– Kösz, Apu... – morgott sértődötten Kevin, majd visszafordult hozzánk. – Akkor?

– Mit szóltok a régi, de jól bevált harmadik-valaki-trükkhöz?

– Ki lenne az? Sebastian? – nevettem. – Vagy hogy képzeltétek?

– Nektek kettőtöknek csak el kell mennetek egy buliba, és megcsalni a másikat, majd bevallani, és azt mondani, hogy bár a másik megbocsát, nem tudtok egy kapcsolatban élni, ahol tudjátok, hogy valami rosszat tettetek... – kezdte, de a fia megállította.

– És azzal, hogy megbántottál valakit, akit mindennél jobban szeretsz – nézett komolyan a szemembe. – Úgy érzed, az, hogy bevallod, nem elég, hogy lemosd magadról a hibát, és csak akkor érezheted magad szabadnak, ha szakítasz életed szerelmével, és ezzel megkapod a büntetésed.

– De bár a hibád nem fáj neked, a másiknak fáj, és a másik hiánya mindkettőtöknek rossz – ellenkeztem, igyekezve arra emlékeztetni, mit érzett még évekkel azután is, hogy szakított az első pasijával, Seikével, közel s távol a legnagyobb seggfejjel.

– Hallottál már arról, hogy új kapcsolatot találni? – nézett rám.

– Esélyesen nehezebb lesz a passzív félnek, aki azt hiszi, nem elég jó, bár a hiba nem benne van, hanem a partnerben.

– Van bármi jobb ötleted? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Igen, már tudom! – csaptam combon magam. – Mióta itt vagyok veled, különböző válogatott sérelmek értek, amiket nem tudtam jól kezelni, így úgy döntöttél, elengedsz, mert ha a rajongók látják, a szíved nem foglalt, talán abbahagyják a zaklatásom és bántalmazásom.

– A veled való szakítás nem jelentené a szívem visszaszerzését – kacsintott. – Tehát nem.

– Szóval buliznunk kell, miután hazajövünk a mesés és pihentető nyaralásról – összegeztem.

– Mi lenne, ha a nyaralásotokON mennétek bulizni? – kérdezte hirtelen Tommy miután egy csendes percre várt.

– Úgy érted, micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Kevin.

– Menjetek együtt nyaralni, és szakítsatok akkor és ott, külföldön, ahol kevesebben tudják, kik vagytok, és nem igazán érdekli őket, mit csináltok, és kivel.

– Én is leszarom, mit csinál, de mindent tudok, mert olyan tehetségesen cselekszik.

– Miben vagyok tehetséges? – nevetett.

– A dolgok elbaszásában, drágám – simogattam meg az arcát, és kiöltöttem a nyelvem.

– És tudok egy nagyszerű és nagyon jelentőségteljes helyet, ahova mehettek – kezdte az idősebb Rehn.

– Szóval jól hallottam? – fordult kikerekedett szemekkel az apjához. – Én és a madárkám el kell menjünk valami sokat mondó helyre, hogy szakítsunk?

– Pontosan – felelt a fiának Tommy. – Igazából megint Velencére gondoltam.

– Én inkább Észak Velencéjét javasolnám – mondtam azonnal; tudtam, hogy Velence, nos, kicsit szagos mostanában.

– Vagy Párizs, a másik legromantikusabb város – folytatta Kevin.

– De csak ha elmegyünk a művész negyedbe is – jelentettem ki, mert én tényleg, tényleg akartam egy kis szépséget látni, mielőtt megcsalom _az öcsém_.

– Persze – küldött egy vigyort felém. – Vagy véletlenül beszélsz oroszul?

– Nem, de franciául sem – vallottam be.

– Párizs nem lenne olyan hideg, és amúgy is, visszamenni arra a helyre, ahol szerelmes lettél, a legközönségesebb módja a szakításnak.

– Miféle szakításra vágysz, veszekedésre, vagy üzeneten keresztül? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, bármennyire is tudtam, hogy ezzel megbántom. Furcsa mód egyáltalán nem sértődött meg.

– Nem, hanem egy baráti, kissé gyerekes, és részben romantikus illene az imidzsembe.

– Hah, mert megcsalni egymást nagyon, nagyon, _nagyon_ romantikus – hangsúlyoztam.

– Fejezd be most azonnal, most épp dolgozunk, rendben? – próbált lenyugtatni, de éreztem, hogy a hangja majdnem annyira remegett, mint az enyém.

– Szóval Párizs – értettem egyet, miután tízig számoltam.

– Igen; nincs Párizsnál semmi romantikusabb, tehát még nem lenne nyilvánvaló – mondta, és sóhajtott. – Nem akarom befejezni...

– Itt fogok veled maradni barátként, idővel elfelejtesz engem, találsz valaki mást, és akkor már képes leszek a saját lakásomba költözni.

– De örökre barátok maradunk? – kérdezte könyörgő szemekkel, és kezet nyújtott.

– Barátok örökké – fogadtam el a kezét, és láttam a megkönnyebbülést az arcán.

– Szerzek nektek két jegyet július tizenegyedikére, és tizenharmadikán jöttök haza, rendben? – kérdezte Tommy, aki sokkal gyakorlatiasabb volt.

– Jó, születésnapi bulit tartunk ott, és... tudjátok... – mondta Kevin, de a hangja megint megremegett, amint próbálta hozzátenni, mi fog ott történni.

– Csst, ne gondolj rá, de gyere, egyél egy kis szilárd boldogságot velem – karoltam át a vállát, és homlokon csókoltam. Tudtam, hogy nem akarta, hogy bárki ilyen elesetten lássa, de azt is, hogy szüksége volt valakire, aki törődik vele, vagy még jobban szétesik.

– Jól vagyok, teljesen... – morogta, és egy rövid pillanat múlva homlokráncolva nézett fel rám. – De mi a Pokol az a szilárd boldogság?

– Csokoládé, természetesen – nevettem. – Van valamennyi a táskámban... – kezdtem kutatni. – Jesszus, női táskák! Tessék, egyél! – nyomtam a kezébe.

– Nem, nincs szükségem semmi...

– Kuss és egyél, ez a nyivákoló Kevin még idegesítőbb, mint az, amelyik azt hiszi, szexi – mondtam morcosan, és Tommyhoz fordultam. – Hogy találunk majd pár szegény embert, akivel játszhatunk? Vagy vigyünk magunkkal valakit?

– A rajongóknak jobb, ha ismeretlen embereket hibáztatnak, mint azokat, akiket ismerhetnek, kivéve, ha örökre meg akarjátok velük utáltatni néhány barátotokat.

– Rendben, akkor azt hiszem, megegyeztünk... – mondtam felállva. – Meglátjuk, melyikünk lesz vonzóbb a franciáknak Kevin tizenkilencedik születésnapi buliján, és hazafelé jövet megírjuk a bejelentést, amit másnap publikálhattok.

– Aztán, barátjaként, még mindig élhetsz vele, amíg tanulsz, és neki dolgozol – tette hozzá. – Egyébként mi a helyzet a továbbtanulással?

– Nos, jelentkeztem a magyar októberi érettségire, így jövő februártól mehetek majd egyetemre...

– És mit tervezel tanulni?

– Az angol érdekel a legjobban, de szerintem, nem is igazán a marketing, hanem a pénzügy lenne jó, akkor lehetnék könyvelő. Nem a legizgalmasabb dolog a számomra, de nektek elég hasznos lenne, nem?

– Jó döntés; most menj, és kezdj valamit a fiammal – mondta, és búcsúképpen megcsókolta mindkét orcám, majd elment.

– Gyere, az autóban is befejezheted, én vezetek haza – húztam fel Kevint a kanapéról, és követtük a kamupasim apjának példáját, és hazamentünk.

– Jó – morogta, és engedelmesen követett.

– Jobb már? – kérdeztem, miután becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót; nem beszéltem hozzá vezetés közben, csak hagytam, hogy boldogságot egyen, és csukott szemmel lazítson.

– Ja, ja, de biztos vagy benne, hogy nem akarsz...

– Nem emlékszel, miket kellett elszenvednem emiatt a kapcsolat miatt? – csattantam fel. Utáltam, hogy olyan kibaszottul makacs.

– Idővel nagy eséllyel elfogadnak téged, és akkor...

– Nincs időm arra, hogy elfogadjanak, mert máshogy szeretlek, nem úgy, ahogy te szeretsz engem, és egy egyoldalú kapcsolatban élni csak rohadtul fárasztó, nem bírom már sokáig.

– Legalább tehetnél értem egy próbát!

– Nem látod, hogy már hónapok óta próbálkozom? – emeltem meg a hangom. – Most látom, hogy csak elrontottam az életem azzal, hogy elfogadtam ezt a kibaszott munkát, és nem akarom, hogy elrontsd a tiédet ezzel a sosemvolt kapcsolattal, mert túl fontos vagy nekem!

– Akkor miért nem hagyod, hogy szeresselek? – ragadta meg a vállaim, és közelebb húzott.

– Boldogan hagynám, hogy szeress, ha a szeretetünk nem lenne ennyire különböző, de el tudod képzelni az undort, amit érzek, mikor megcsókolsz, vagy még messzebb mész?!

– Szóval azt mondod, azért csókolsz vissza, mert élvezed az undorító dolgokat? – A gyilkosan mély hangot használta, és egy rövid pillanatra megborzongtam.

– Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem, de istenem, csókoltál már meg bárkit, akit nagyon nem akartál?

– Karácsony, Eve bulija – jelentette ki.

– Akkor baszd meg miért nem tudsz megérteni, pöcsfej? – söpörtem le magamról a kezét, és otthagytam, a csodálkozástól tátogva.

Egy árva szóval többet sem szóltunk ma egymáshoz, a büszkeségünk nem engedte.

**Június 22, 2014.**

Reggel felkelve úgy éreztem, nyers voltam, és ki akartam engesztelni ezért. Persze, mindent úgy gondoltam, ahogy mondtam, csak egyszerűen most már nem esett jól, hogy veszekedtem vele, és pöcsfejnek neveztem, bár tudtam, hogy ki kell adnom ezeket magamból. Csak azt sajnáltam, ahogy elmondtam, ami a szívemen volt.

– Ideje felkelni, ha tényleg el akarsz menni a rendőrségre – kopogtam az ajtaján fél kettőkor. Tudtam, hogy már órák óta fent van, és, hogy kijött enni, mikor elmentem zuhanyozni, így biztos lehettem abban is, hogy dühös volt rám. Mint aki képes lenne megfojtani egy kiskanál vízben.

– Miért érdekel ennyire az én gondom? Azt mondtad, _csak elrontottad az életed azzal, hogy elfogadtad ezt a kibaszott munkát_, akkor miért teszed? – Olyan gyorsan nyitotta ki az ajtót, hogy a szél majdnem berántott, és ráestem.

– Ne kezdj el megint veszekedni!

– Kezdeni? Hah, úgy érted, folytatni! És még nem válaszoltál, úgyhogy hajrá!

– Fogd be és gyere – ragadtam meg a fülét, és meghúztam, hogy lábujjhegyen kelljen állnia. – Elegem van abból, hogy olyan gyerekes vagy, szóval vidd a kibaszott segged a kocsiba, és menjünk! – Kinyitottam az ajtót, és kilöktem, miközben elengedtem a fülét. Egy rövid időre becsuktam a szemem, megint ordítani terveztem vele, és csak mikor kinyitottam, vettem észre, hogy egy egész család három gyerekkel nézett minket. – Sziasztok – mosolyogtam rájuk, és integettem. – Várj egy percet, édesem, hozom a táskám – mondtam, és magamban káromkodva visszamentem, és összeszedtem a cuccom.

– Gyorsan – felelte kevésbé élettelien, és összefonta a karjait.

– Ne légy ilyen – doromboltam, és a nyakához dörgölőztem.

– Á, csak menjünk, te rosszcsont – fogta meg a derekam, és elindultunk. – Remélem tudod, hogy még nem végeztem veled, egyáltalán nem – suttogta.

– Ha emlékszel, mit mondtam szó szerint, akkor arra is emlékezhetnél, hogy egy kötőszó követte, kettő is; és, hogy mondtam valamit a _mert_ után!

– Mégsem tűnik úgy, hogy törődnél velem; ha tennéd, akkor hagynád, hogy úgy szeresselek, ahogy szeretni akarlak, de...

– Mit mondasz, ki nem törődik veled? – csattantam fel. – Hadd kérdezzem meg, hogy ki csinált neked reggelit, ebédet és vacsorát az elmúlt hat hónapban! Ki hagyta, hogy sírj a vállán, és ki hagyta, hogy vele aludj, bármikor, ha egyedül érezted magad?

– Abbahagynád már kérlek a faggatásom? – fordult felém halálosan komolyan, és azonnal befogtam a szám. – Kösz! Most szállj be, és kurvára menjünk.

Csendben engedelmeskedtem, és vártam, hogy folytassa a gondolatait. Egyáltalán nem volt semmi fogalmam arról, mit akar, de fontosnak tűnt.

– Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy én személy szerint sokkal lassabb lennék veled, de ez a kétpólusú szerelem, vagy mit csinálunk, csak megőrjít, és a testem sose tudja, színészkednünk kell-e, vagy sem, és a hormonjaim is játszanak velem! Volt egy öcséd, szóval már biztosan tudod, hogy ha egyszer megengeded egy férfinek, hogy valamit megérintsen belőled, akkor onnantól kezdve természetesnek veszi, és szerintem már túl messzire mentünk, és nem tudom kitörölni a bőröd érintését vagy az ajkaid ízét a fejemből, mindegy, milyen keményen próbálkozom.

– Akkor neked is jobb lesz befejezni ezt a színjátékot.

– Ja, asszem, akármi, egyszerűen nem akarlak kétféleképpen kezelni minden nap. Először azt reméltem, csak a kezed kell majd fognom, és néha az ajkaidhoz nyomnom az enyémeket, aztán az egész jelenetnek vége van, de ez a rohadék kémia elkezdett dolgozni, és minél jobban távolakartam tartani magam tőled, annál közelebb kerültem hozzád.

Némán hallgattam rá, arra gondolva, mi a Poklot kellene most mondanom. Talán semmit, de úgy éreztem, mondanom kell neki valamit. Valamit, amit nem tudtam tegnap.

– Sajnálom – motyogtam, végül olyan formát adni a gondolataimnak, amire mindketten emlékezhetünk. A kicsi, sós és nedves gondolataim a szememben csillogtak; a lelkem tükre elhomályosodott.

– Rendben van, kicsim, semmi baj, csst... – suttogta gyengéden, és megsimogatta az arcom.

– Hogy mondhatod, hogy nincs baj? Manipuláltalak, elértem, hogy belém szeress, és mikor úgy éreztem, nem vagy elég jó nekem, el akartalak dobni, mint egy használt rongyot, de akkor már késő volt, és most mindketten szopunk a hülyeségem miatt!

– Nem hiszek neked – mondta még mindig, bassza meg, törődően. Én csak el akartam érni, hogy már ne szeressen, de egyszerűen nem használt.

– Az Isten szerelmére, miért nem tudsz hinni nekem, mikor végre őszinte vagyok veled?

– Mert jobban ismerlek annál, minthogy higgyek a hazugságaidnak, egy nyitott könyv vagy a számomra.

– Tényleg örülnék, ha tudnál a gondolataimban olvasni, mert abban az esetben tudnád, hogy komolyan mondtam – folytattam a füllentést; de csak az ő érdekében. Féltem...

– Ugyanazt érzem, mint minden alkalommal, mikor majdnem szeretkeztünk. Félelem – fordult hozzám egy rövid pillanatra, majd megint az utat nézte. _De hogy érezhette, mit érzek?_

– A születésnapot is sajnálom – tettem hozzá egy perc múlva; akkor már többé-kevésbé száraz volt az arcom.

– Még nem is csináltunk semmit, miért kérsz bocsánatot?

– Nem az, mármint, nem csak az... ami két hete volt...

– Semmi nem történt, és mindent élveztem, tökéletes volt; ne sajnálkozz miatta – simogatta meg az arcom.

– Mert nem _tudtunk_ szexelni! – kiáltottam. – Mindketten bánnánk!

– Azt hiszed, akkor és ott megtettem volna? – kérdezte nyugodtan, de éreztem egy kis csodálkozást a hangjában. – Persze, pokolian kanos voltam...

– De nálam nem jobban – fűztem hozzá.

– De soha nem bántanálak; sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem, mint a szükségleteim kielégítése! Nem vagy rá kész, erre az egész kapcsolat-cuccra nem vagy kész, és nem azért, mert nem vagy érett, vagy értelmes, csak... egyszerűen...

– Tudom, tudom, nem kell emlékeztess, milyen haszontalan vagyok – mosolyogtam rá hálásan; már tudtam, hogy elfogadta a választásom, és ez sokat jelentett a számomra.

– Itt volnánk – jelentette ki, és leparkolta a Suzukit a rendőrség előtt.

– Köszönöm – mondtam, és megöleltem, mielőtt kiszállhatott volna. – Te vagy a legjobb barátom.

– És te az enyém – ölelt vissza, és hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Menjünk be, és nézzünk ezzel szembe, rendben?

– Értettem, kapitány! – vigyorogtam, miközben elhagytam a helyem. _Gyerünk, kislány, meg tudod csinálni!_

Persze ez az önbiztatás nem működött, és a lehető legmesszebb akartam futni, mikor át kellett menni a kapun. Annyira jellemző rám... mikor nehézséggel találod szembe magad, a legjobb, amit tehetsz, hogy elfutsz, és soha nem nézel vissza! Ez az egyetlen, amit mindig is utáltam az anyámban, és nézd, ugyanolyan lettem. Picsába.

Két hosszú perc múlva egy ismeretlen szobában álltam, Ellie pedig velem szemben ült. Amennyire tudom, nem beszélhetnénk az elkövetővel, tehát nem tudom, Kevin hogy érte el, hogy kivételt tegyenek.

– Nem láttalak egy ideje, Melanie, mizu? – nézett a szemeibe, és ő is helyet foglalt._ Hogy tudott ilyen nyugodt és rideg maradni?_

– A legújabb divat a hosszában csíkos, nem hallottad? – kérdezett vissza, mintha csak játszana vele, és láttam, hogy a férfi mellettem arckifejezést vált.

– Tényleg te voltál? – Nehéz volt hidegvérűnek maradnia, hallottam a hangján.

– Azon agyaltam, hogy fogok még vékonyabban kinézni; mit gondolsz, csini leszek?

– Kérdeztem tőled valamit, az Isten verje meg! – ordított kiakadva.

– Nézz rám, az a gyerek vagyok, aki a homokban játszott veled, mikor kicsik voltunk – mondta Ellie. Ez volt az aduja, tudta, hogy a gyerekkori emlékek fontos szerepet játszanak Kevin életében: elég rövid volt az övé, tehát bármikor, ha visszagondolt, igyekezett minden egyes pillanatot élvezni.

– Kevin, ne hallgass rá – könyörögtem. – Csak megpróbál behálózni és megőrjíteni.

– Kinek fogsz hinni, egy régi barátnak, vagy egy gothnak? – sürgette. – Mondjak bármit, nagy eséllyel azonnal ellenkezni fog.

– Trixi, hagynád, kérlek, hogy kettesben beszélgessünk? – fordult felém lakótársam.

– Szívességet tettél nekem – feleltem, és kiviharzottam a szobából. Ott egy rendőrnő megkérdezte, hogy meg akarom-e hallgatni a beszélgetésüket, és mivel kíváncsibb voltam annál, hogy egyedül hagyjam őket, elfogadtam az ajánlatát azzal, hogy besétáltam az ajtón, ami amellett volt, amin az előbb jöttem ki.

– Miért? – hallottam egy ismerős férfihangot kérdezni pár csendes perc múlva.

– Mert nem bírtam elviselni, miközben veled beszélek. El nem tudod képzelni, mennyivel könnyebb, hogy csak ketten vagyunk.

– Remélem, tudod, hogy mindent lát és hall – mondta mellékesen.

– Persze, hogy tudom – rántott vállat. – De az undorító arcát nézve úgy éreztem, okádnom kell. Hogy nézhet ki így egy lány, de komolyan?

– Nem itt és most kéne a divatról beszélgetnünk.

– Talán baj, hogy foglalkozom az imidzseddel, és olyanná akarom tenni, aki illene hozzád? Akivel _tényleg_ jól néznétek ki együtt? Neked is kéne...

– Fogd be, és inkább azt mondd, miért! – csattant fel.

– Nyugi, olyan ingerlékeny vagy, mióta kikosaraztalak – vigyorgott; nyilvánvalóan élvezte, hogy megbolondította, és olyan szirupos hangot használt, hogy most én éreztem azt, hogy hánynom kell. – De rendben, legyen gyereknap.

– Még mindig várok – mondta tíz perccel később, összefont karokkal.

– Mindkettőtöket utállak! – kiáltott, elveszítve az önuralmát. – Évekkel ezelőtt elutasítottál, és most, hogy az övé vagy, még csak meg sem bocsáthatok neked, és nem tehetlek a magamévá! Elvette a lehetőségem, hogy örökre megszerezzelek! Csak egy goth, nem igazi ellenfél a számomra, de nem rontom el a játékot, nagy állatvédő vagyok! Nem is tud jól svédül, csak azért jött ide, hogy kihasználjon minket, meg sem érdemelne téged vagy ezt az egész életet itt! A svéd egy felsőbbrendű faj, és nem kéne alsóbbrendűekkel keverednünk!

– Nem is tudom, mikor lettél náci – felelt megvetve őt, és elhagyta a szobát.

– Minden elismerésem – rázta meg Kevin kezét a rendőrnő. – Most már tudjuk a bűntett indítékait, így könnyebb lesz elítélni. Nekünk nem volt hajlandó semmit se mondani.

– Mindig szívesen segítek, ha tudok – vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját. – És mondd meg a lányodnak, hogy üdvözlöm.

– Meg fogom – felelt, és elment. Tehát ő volt Kevin egyik barátjának az anyja, akit nagy eséllyel ismerek, de... hogy őszinte legyek, senkire nem emlékeztetett, akit eddig láttam...

– Emlékszel Lilinre? – suttogta nekem.

– Öhm... ja, ja, tudom. Ő az...?

– Bizony – vigyorgott, és elindultunk vissza a kocsihoz.

Otthon, mivel befejeztem a svéd iskolát, elkezdtem tanulni a magyar érettségire. Tudtam, hogy van rá elég időm, de nem csak a tananyagban kell utolérnem másokat, de ismételnem is kell olyasmiket, amiket elfelejtettem az évek alatt. És, ó, ember, megint magyar mondatokat olvastam! Matek, angol, történelem, irodalom és nyelvtan... már nem vagyok olyan jó, mint voltam, és amilyen lehetnék, ha ott maradtam volna, de enélkül nem vehetném fel a svédet ötödik tárgyként. Így is Budapestre kell majd utaznom a szóbelire.

Tehát úgy terveztem, ma történelmet tanulok, viszlát, kedves Naplóm!

**Június 23, 2014.**

Képzeld, mit tanultam tegnap este az ágyban! Egy apró, csodálkozó sikolyt is kieresztettem, mikor véletlenszerűen kiválasztottam a témát, és Kevin átszaladt, hogy jól vagyok-e. _Nácizmus_...

Kevin narancslekváros pirítóssal ébresztett, és mivel tudta, hogy nem szeretem a kávét, inkább zöldteát kaptam. Még rá is írta egy cetlire, hogy _Buon Apetite!_ és mindezeket az éjjeliszekrényemre helyezte egy tálcán.

– Jó reggelt, Malacka – kuncogott, még az arcát is eltakarta a tenyerével.

– Mal... miér... reggelt – motyogtam köszöntésképp.

– És boldog hat hónapot is – mosolygott, és adott egy puszit a homlokomra.

– Mármint? – ültem fel, és úgy döntöttem, megbízom az ételben, amit készített.

– Hat hónapja, december huszonharmadikán aláírtál egy szerződést velem és az apámmal egy szerep eljátszásáról, emlékszel?

– Igen, emlékszem – eresztettem meg egy apró nevetést. – Szóval több, mit fél éve ismerjük egymást... csak pár napnak, közben mégis egy egész életnek tűnik.

– Nos, egy módon mondhatjuk, hogy egy egész élet, hiszen épp, hogy elkezdtél egy új életet, mikor találkoztál velem.

– Ühm, valami olyasmi – motyogtam egy nagy falattal a számban. – Jó az íze, gratu! – fűztem hozzá az ételhez. – De, visszatérve az előző témához, nem terveztem ennyire különleges életet; csak túl akartam élni az iskolát és a munkát, aztán találni valami valódi állást, és valakit, akit szerethetek, egy nap összeházasodnák, és gyerekeink lennének.

– Aztán elkezdtél apámnak dolgozni, és Svédország egyik legnépszerűbb tinisztárjának a barátnője lettél, nem is igaziból, hanem fizetésért. Így értetted?

– Hogy őszinte legyek, már el sem tudom képzelni az életem sem nélküled, sem anélkül, hogy az emberek megbámuljanak, vagy rosszalló pillantásokat vessenek rám; és mindenki ismer az iskolában. És igyekszenek megkérni, hogy szerezzek nekik autogramot és/vagy közös képeket veled; a lesifotósok zaklatnak, mikor egymással akarunk lógni... de legalább meg vagyok fizetve érte, szóval ja, igazad van. – A telefonom kijelzőjére pillantottam, és majdnem méterekre dobtam magamtól a kaját. – Elfelejtettem, hogy templomba kell mennem! Kérlek, most utoljára, elvinnél valahova?

– Menj, öltözz fel, és várj a kocsinál, mikor odaérek – mosolygott atyaian, mintha tudta volna, hogy valami ilyesmi fog velem történni. Jó, elég szórakozott voltam néha.

Gyorsan felvettem a megfelelő öltözéket, és a táskámmal az autóhoz rohantam; a sminkem is ott kellett megcsinálnom, mivel Kevin elfoglalta a fürdőszobát, míg felöltöztem.

– Kezdj valamit a hajaddal – ajánlotta –, úgy nézel ki, mintha pár perce keltél volna...

– Mert így is történt? – beszéltem vissza. – Nincs nálad egy hajkefe, vagy hasonló, hogy _ténylegesen_ tudj segíteni?

– A táskámban van, a hátsó ülésen – bökött hátra a fejével. Odafordultam, és észrevettem, hogy van még egy fekete táska az enyém mellett, és miután percekig kutattam egy hajkefe után, végül megtaláltam, és csináltam valamit a sörényemmel.

– Mikor legközelebb nyilvánosan kell megjelennem, emlékeztess, hogy mossam meg a hajam – kértem lakótársam, és megöleltem, mielőtt kiugrottam az autóból, és a többiek után rohantam.

Szerencsére elértem Christ, és megragadtam a karját. Először elképedve nézett rám, majd rájött, hogy én is az osztály része vagyok – aminek egyáltalán nem tűntem mostanában; voltak más kötelezettségeim is, amik fontosabbak voltak, mint az osztálytársakkal lógni.

– Szóval a híres haverjaid mellett ránk is van szabad időd? – kérdezte, és bár igyekezett rideg maradni, láttam, hogy majdnem elneveti magát.

– Fogd be – ütöttem barátságosan fejbe. – Tudod, hogy szerettem melletted ülni, és segíteni, mikor dolgozatot írtunk.

– Remélem, hogy nem törölted ki a rajzaimat a füzeteidből! – Olyan tekintettel nézett rám, ami azt sugallta, meg fog ölni, ha megtettem.

– Nem, örökre megtartom őket, és mikor tíz év múlva találkozunk, meg fogom őket mutatni neked – ígértem suttogva, és kuncogva elfoglaltuk a helyünket.

Már jó ideje nem voltam egyetlen templomban sem, bár szeretem a műemlékeket, tehát több figyelmet szenteltem az épületre, mint arra, amit mondtak, és így semmire nem emlékszem...

Gyalog mentem haza, és, poénból, beléptem egy könyvesboltba, ahol tudtam, hogy lehet venni a Mi Hamis Történetünkből, és vettem egyet. Először az eladó nem ismert fel, de mikor mégis, megkért, hogy dedikáljam az ő példányát. Elég vicces volt, lévén nem tudtam, hogy írjam a nevem ilyen esetekben, tehát csak odahelyeztem a ronda betűimet, amik azt formázták, hogy _Beatrix_, és mosolyogva elhagytam az üzletet.

Otthon elmondtam Kevinnek, milyen furcsa helyzetbe keveredtem, de ő csak mosolyogva megpaskolta a fejem, mondván _látod, ez a hírnév egyik jó oldala_; majd megkérdezte a véleményem néhány videóról, amiket olyan emberektől kapott, akik a KEIOS-nak, Kevin cégének akartak dolgozni.

**Július 8, 2014.**

Eljött az a bizonyos nap, és el kellett mennünk a bíróságra, és beszélnem kellett a dolgokról, amik májusban történtek – remélhetőleg utoljára. Remélhetőleg...

– Kész vagy? – mosolygott rám, de láttam az aggodalmat a szemében.

– Fel tud bárki is bármikor készülni erre? – kérdeztem vissza gyomorgörccsel, és kiszálltam az autóból. Minden vaku elkezdett villogni, és majdnem eltakartam az arcom a tenyeremmel. Kevin tudta, hogy ez fog történni, és ösztönösen megszorította a kezem.

– Ne foglalkozz velük, mintha itt sem lennének – súgta, és bementünk.

Rengeteg lány ült a vádlottak padján, legtöbbjük nem érte el a tizennyolc éves kort, néhányan még tizennégy alatt voltak. Láttam a szüleik aggódó tekintetét, amint a lányaikra néztek, de a tekintetük elkomorodott, amint rám pillantottak. Szörnyen esett, így azonnal Kevinre néztem, és válaszul megszorította a kezem, mutatva, tudja, hogy félek, de nem tehet többet, minthogy hátulról támogat. _Nagyszerű, köszi._

Zombinak éreztem magam az egész tárgyalás alatt, kiutat keresve, és csak mikor láttam Carinát, Vanessát, Sebastiant és Kevint tanúként, akkor nyugodtam le egy kicsit. Mind elmondták, amit tudnak, hogy az iskolából gyalogoltam haza, mikor pár lány bekerített, és egy harc kezdődött közöttünk, aztán mikor Vannie elért, azonnal hívta Sebastiant, aki szólt Kevinnek, hogy siessen az iskolámhoz, mert elszabadult maga a pokol, és valakinek meg kellett állítania a lányokat. Aztán Kevin odaért, elkezdett ordítozni velük, és olyan gyorsan, amennyire tudott, elvitt onnan, a kórházba. Rengeteg felvételt csináltak, bizonyítani, amit mondtak, és így egyik elkövető sem próbálta tagadni bűnösségét.

– Ne remegjen, maga is tudja, hogy megnyerjük a pert – súgta az ügyvédem egy olyan pillanatban, mikor egyáltalán nem vártam tőle. Csak néztem ki a fejemből, és, esélyesen, remegtem, mint a fene, ha szólt, hogy ne tegyem.

Nem mondanám, hogy rettegtem, de egyértelműen nem esett jól, hogy a bent lévő emberek több, mint fele igyekezett megölni a tekintetével, és néha úgy éreztem, hogy egy kést mélyesztettek a hátamba, és próbálva ezzel az érzéssel harcolni se tudtam semmi másra összpontosítani. Fáztam (lévén Svédországban voltam, nem lepett meg), és észrevettem, hogy libabőrös is lettem. _Csodálatos, kurvára csodálatos, most tényleg úgy nézel ki, mint aki nem érdemli meg, hogy itt legyen, és vissza kéne térnie a nyugodt és meleg életéhez Közép-Európába. Gratu! _– tapsoltam gondolatban magamnak, és sóhajtottam.

Természetesen az elkövetkező két nap is tárgyalásokból fog állni, csak hogy még egy kicsit nyúzhassák az idegeimet. Köszi!

**Július 10, 2014.**

Két napig a gondolataim tele voltak a lányok arcaival, akik nem tudták, hol vannak a határok, és most szenvedtek. Tudtam, hogy nagy részük nem akarta, hogy idáig fajuljon, ők csak meg akartak pofozni, és eltűnni, csak ahogy mondták, de néhány másik nem érezte elégnek, és mivel több, mint ötven lány volt ott (néhány tényleg csak felpofozott, és elszökött), épp elég sérülést szereztem volna már azzal is, ha mindegyiküktől kapok egy pofont, de nem, ez sem volt elég néhányuknak, gyűlölt, amiért összetörtem az álmaikat, hogy a bálványuk kis feleségei lehessenek, és mivel rosszkor voltam rossz helyen, minden fájdalmukat rám tudták zúdítani az ütéseik és rúgásaik formájában, és így én fizettem az ő szomorúságukért. Olyan rosszul éreztem magam ekkoriban, hogy még róluk is álmodtam, és csak akkor nyugodtam le, mikor Kevin hagyta, hogy legalább ugyanabban az ágyban aludjak, amiben ő. Volt egy kisebb vitánk arról, hogy akkor most ez _barátság extrákkal_-e, amit csinálunk, vagy sem, de a végén megegyeztünk, hogy csak néha megfogom a kezét, és megszorítom, ha félek. Tökéletesen működött.

Ismét senki nem próbálta tagadni bűnösségét, mind bevallották, ami a szívükön volt, és bocsánatot kértek – kivéve Ellie-t, ő erősen tagadta, hogy antiszemita megjegyzéseket tett volna rám. Csodás, utolsó nap mindenki megtudta, hogy részben zsidó vagyok... nem igazán számított volna, hogy ezeket mondta, mivel nem tartottam magamat zsidónak, de a tények tények voltak, mivel anno, száz évekkel ezelőtt voltak héber felmenőim, és erről is kérdeztek, ez még rosszabbá tette a helyzetét. Fapofával tagadta, hogy azt mondta: _A svéd egy felsőbbrendű faj, és nem kéne alsóbbrendűekkel keverednünk!_; _Csak azért jött ide, hogy kihasználjon minket, meg sem érdemelné [...] ezt az egész életet itt!_ és _Nem rontom el a játékot, nagy állatvédő vagyok!_, de persze nem sikerült, mivel voltak felvételek a beszélgetésükről Kevinnel.

Végül, az ítélethirdetés után Kevin is bejelentett valamit, pontosabban azt, hogy fizetni fog mindenki helyett, és hogy váltságdíjat fog fizetni mindenkiért, aki börtönbe kerülne, mert nem akarja, hogy a rajongói (vagy talán volt rajongói, tette hozzá) így költsék rá a pénzüket, inkább a koncertjein szeretné őket látni. Szerencsre nem említette a könyvünk, mert adtam volna neki egy anyai taslit; enélkül is épp elég volt az önreklámból.

Kimenve megint láttam villogni a vakukat, de elkezdtem megszokni őket, és hogy nem mindig kell megválaszolni a hozzám intézett kérdéseket. Arról kérdezgettek minket, amit bent mondott a pénzügyi dolgokról, és megmondta nekik, hogy közösen találtuk ki, és hogy bent a tárgyalóteremben már mindent elmondott, amit akart; majd beszálltunk az autóba, és hazamentünk. Ez volt az eredeti terv, de legalább háromszor a dudára kellett csapnia, és pár másodpercig hagyni, hadd szóljon, mielőtt hajlandóságot mutattak arra, hogy elengedjenek, és többé-kevésbé békében távozhattunk. Ja, elmentünk befizetni a csekkeket.

– Jobban vagy már? – kérdezte a kocsiban, és a kedvenc _salátámat_, csokoládét nyomott a kezembe.

– Köszi – morogtam, és ettem egy kocka csokit. – Ja, egész jól vagyok, mióta tisztáztuk a helyzetet, és olyan jó volt látni mindazt a megkönnyebbült arcot, mikor mondtad, hogy fizetsz helyettük. De tudod te, mennyi pénzt költesz rájuk? – kérdeztem észrevéve az összeget. – Svéd koronák millióit.

– Nem számít, nem érdekel, ez az ára a nevünk tisztázásának, és minden pénzt megér, hogy megtisztítsuk minden azt beborító mocsoktól a szent neved.

– Hagyd abba a velem való flörtölést, vagy... – kezdtem.

– Vagy mit csinálsz? – emelte fel játékosan a szemöldökét. _Tehát a régi, második Kevin visszatért. Nagyszerű, csodálatos, adj még többet belőle, és soha le ne merd állítani!_

– Mondjuk nem adom oda a születésnapi ajándékom – vigyorogtam szélesen tudva, hogy kezes báránnyá válik, mikor a szülinapi ajándékáról beszélünk. Nagyon érdekelte, hogy mit terveztem adni neki, és, hogy őszinte legyek, engem is nagyon érdekelt, mivel még mindig nem döntöttem. Olyat akartam neki adni, amivel megköszönöm neki a hét hónapot, amit neki dolgoztam. Valami tartalmasabb, mint a sima ajándékok, amit az emberek boltokban vesznek, amit csak mi ketten értettünk.

– Rendben, abbahagytam – mondta morcosan, és hazavezetett.

Ott bementem a szobámba, és azon kezdtem gondolkozni, mit adhatnék neki. Először arra gondoltam, hogy adok neki egy nagy plüsspandát, amivel majd alhat, ha már nem leszek itt, az első emlékünkért, de nem lenne jó ötlet, két okból: először is el kéne rejtenem valahogy, így nyilvánvaló lenne, hogy még nem vettem meg, és másodszor már ott volt neki Kevin, a rénszarvas, és nem hiszem, hogy kéne neki még egy játék helyettem. Nem mintha egy játék lettem volna neki, vagy valami, de akkor is, tudod... Aztán arra gondoltam, vehetnék neki pálinkát, hogy emlékeztesse rám és a magyarországi nyaralásunkra, hogy még hozzá sem nyúltunk ahhoz, amit hoztam. Újabb ötlet, gondoltam. Valami, ami emlékezteti a fura kapcsolatunkra és... kapcsolat. _Nekünk nem is kapcsolatunk van_, gondoltam, _nekünk „kapcsónakunk"!_ már tudtam, ilyen tartalmas és nem igazán drága dolgot akartam neki adni – egy kis kézzel készített csónak, aminek _kapcsolat_ a neve.

– Bepakoltál mindent? – tolta be a fejét, és a szívem kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Á, jesszus, megijesztettél – szidtam le. – De köszönöm az emlékeztetőt, hamarosan végzek! Még valami?

– Mit fogsz nekem adni a szülinapomra? – kérdezte kíváncsiskodva.

– Ne légy ilyen kíváncsi, vagy hamar megöregszel – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Mármint? – ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Magyarországon általában azt mondjuk, aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik – kacsintottam, és ijedten elhagyta a szobát, bár csak a feje volt bent.

A becsukódó ajtó hangja kicsit lenyugtatott, most már csak tervet kellett készítenem arról, hogy vegyem meg neki anélkül, hogy tudná. Király!

**Július 11, 2014.**

Ez egy csodás nap volt. Párizsba érve elmentünk a legpuccosabb szállodába, amit találtunk, és három napra bejelentkeztünk. Fizetés előre; és amint megkaptuk a szobát, felsiettünk, és elkezdtünk fotózni, mintha _tényleg_ nyaralnánk. Notre Dame, Eiffel-torony, Napóleon Diadalíve... igyekeztünk minden a VÁROSBAN levő általános turistalátványosságot végigjárni egy nap alatt, és csak egy nappal később összpontosítani az igazi tervre. Őszintén szólva túl jó volt együtt mulatni vele, és én csak élvezni akartam.

A képek közül mindegyik jó, amit a telefonjával készítettem, az instáján végezte, persze, még azok is, amiken kis ajándékokat nézegetek (horribilis összegekért) ezzel a szöveggel: _Talán ezek közül egyet kapok holnap?_. Találtam egy kis csónakot, ami nagyon tetszett, és mikor nem figyelt – mivel néhány rajongója megtalálta, és autogramokat kértek – gyorsan megvettem néhány fülbevalóval együtt, és visszamenve hozzá azt mondtam, csak az ékszereket nézegettem. Aztán megkérdezte, miért nem vettem neki nyakláncot. _Milyen hiú férfi!_

– Fotós leszek – mutattam neki az elkészült képeket. Azt hiszem, a legjobb az lett, amelyiken félmeztelenül fekszik az ágyon, vigyorog, és a kezével szívecskét mutat.

– Lehet, inkább a személyes fotósom kéne maradj – nevetett, és megpaskolta fejem. – Nem adod oda most az ajándékom?

– Az ember nem ünnepli a születésnapját egy nappal előre, germán területeken úgy tartják, szerencsétlenséget hoz.

– Franciaországban vagyunk – könyörgött. – Nem is hiszek a babonákban, szóval légyszi...

– Nem, kérlelhetetlen nővér vagyok – vigyorogtam, és úgy döntöttem, lezuhanyzom. A mikulás még nem lepett meg, talán ez a stressz okozta, hogy késett, egy teljes hetet késett. Bármikor elkezdődhet, de még teljesen rendben van a hasam, így először holnapután kell talán használnom a legnagyobb ellenségem, a tampont.

– Olyan jól esik, hogy nem kell attól tartanom, hogy rám másznál, mikor így nézek ki – mondta, mikor visszamentem. Egyszál alsónadrágban parádézott, így mosolyognom kellett.

– Nem mintha én lennék, aki bármikor is a másikra mászott – kommentáltam, és levettem magamról a törölközőt. – De ha te azt hordhatsz, amit akarsz, akkor én is.

– Inkább készülj aludni, holnap hosszú és fontos napunk lesz.

– Tudom... tudom... – sóhajtottam, és lesütöttem a szemeimet, miközben ő eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Amint becsukódott az ajtó, elővettem a hajót, egy kis festéket és ecsetet, amiket egy papírboltban vettem, és az angol _kapcsolat_ szót írtam az aljára. Aztán olyan helyre tettem, ahol nem találhatja meg, és felvettem az egyik hosszú pólómat, és magamra húztam a takarót. Már félálomban voltam, mikor elkészült, de éreztem, hogy egy puszit ad a homlokomra. Szerencséjére az ágy elég nagy volt, hogy tartsuk az egy méter távolságot még alvás közben is.

**Július 12, 2014.**

Reggel főként... aludtam. Kevin dolgozott, mint mindig, de nem keltett fel, míg nem volt szüksége a véleményemre, és már negyed egy volt, vagy valami olyasmi.

– Jó reggelt, Hercegnő, jól aludtál? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– Mennyi az idő? – motyogtam álmosan, amint felültem. – És miért ébresztettél fel?

– Tudni akartam a terveidet a nappal kapcsolatban. Azt mondtad, el szeretnél menni a művész negyedbe, ugye? – kérdezte.

– És legalább annyira akartam aludni is – estem vissza a párnák közé.

– Ne csináld ezt velem, vagy fel kell ébresszelek – figyelmeztetett, és hamarosan éreztem, hogy mozog az ágy, amint fölém mászott. – Felkelsz, vagy csókoljalak éberré?

– Szállj le rólam, lesz elég időd játszani a pasimat délután...

– Már dél után van – okított ki.

– Akkor rendelj nekem kaját, és csak akkor ébressz fel, ha itt van – morogtam a még mindig nem létező bajszom alatt.

– Hihetetlen vagy – sóhajtott, és miután adott egy finom csókot, kivételesen az ajkaimra, amit már hetek óta nem csinált, leszállt, majd lehúzta rólam a takarót.

– Hideeg, add visszaa! – ültem fel, és zombiként mozgattam a kezem a számomra legfontosabb dolog – a takaró felé.

– Most, hogy fent vagy, fel kéne öltöznöd, és velem jönnöd, ma van a szülinapom, emlékszel? – vigyorgott, de nem igazán láttam semmit a szememben levő csipától.

– Vigyél a fürdőszobába, és hamarosan használható leszek – kértem, és a következő, amire emlékszem, hogy vele szemben állok, egy apró csomaggal a kezemben, ami tartalmazta a csónakot, és egy kis csokit, amit, ha nem akart megenni, nekem adhatott. – Szóval ez lenne az ajándékod... nem valami nagy, de remélem, megérted, miért adom. Szóval tessék – adtam oda.

– Aszta, köszönöm – mondta, és láttam, hogy a könnyek kezdik eltelíteni a szemeit, amint elolvasta a kis cucc alján levő szót. – Szóval végül megosztod velem a csónakod?

– Mondhatnánk, hogy úgy döntöttem, együttműködök veled addig, míg tudok – mosolyogtam, és elfogadtam a puszikat, amiket az arcomra adott köszönetképpen.

– Akkor most kurvára menjünk, és látogassuk meg a helyeket, ahol a nagy művek születtek – és találjunk egy helyet, ahol bulizhatunk – fogta meg a kezem, és kivezetett a szobából.

A fekete csipkés miniszoknyám viseltem a fekete fűzővel, egy pár csipkekesztyűvel, és, persze, a kihagyhatatlan bakanccsal. Kicsit meleg volt a mai naphoz, a nap sütött, így volt vagy 35-40°C, de kurvára nem érdekelt; nem volt más cipőm, amit felvehetnék...

Párizs még mindig ugyanolyan mesés volt, mint tegnap, ha nem még jobban, de még így sem bántam volna, ha inkább Szentpétervárra megyünk.

Hazaérve már tudtuk, hova fogunk menni, így még egyszer végigmentem a terven. Odaérve megcélozzuk a bárpultot, és fel sem kelünk anélkül, hogy legalább fejenként két Jägermeißtert bedobunk alapozásnak. Aztán jöhetnek a sörök, egy fura törvény miatt le fogunk részegedni, mivel az erősebb itallal kezdtük. Aztán mindketten elmegyünk táncolni másokkal, és az, aki jobban tetszik nekik, az ágyába visz valakit... vagy csak fizet nekik, hogy eleget igyanak, és ne emlékezzenek ezekre.

– Tehát még egyszer: hogy lesz? – kérdeztem őt az ágyon fekve. Már készen álltunk a partira, de nem mertük elhagyni a hotelszobát, és elkezdeni a küldetést.

– Nem fogok hazudni – kezdte. – Eldöntöttem, hogy csinálok még egy, utolsó, valódi botrányt azzal, hogy lerészegedek a bulin... és hazahozok egy lányt, hogy megcsaljalak. Én akarok lenni a bűnös.

– Meg vagy őrülve, az imidzsed és talán az egész karriered tönkre fogja tenni! Nem, én leszek az, aki megcsalja a másikat.

– Ne akard elérni, hogy meggondoljam magam, már azóta tervezgetem, hogy megegyeztünk róla! Nem akarom, hogy utáljanak téged, inkább utáljanak engem, mert megérdemelsz egy átlagos életet fölösleges utálkozás, és főként hírnév nélkül. Békét érdemelsz.

– Nem érdemlek semmit, és te nem engedheted meg magadnak ezt a botrányt – ültem fel. – Egyszerűen nem. Már vagy három volt csak idén, és még csak július van. Vagy tényleg a svéd Justin Bieber akarsz lenni? A rajongógárdád elég képlékeny mostanában.

– Így is, úgy is botrány lesz, szóval most hadd én döntsek – mondta halálosan komolyan, majd megfogta a kezem, amit olyan finoman kezdett el simogatni, ami nagyon extrémmé tette a helyzetet: legalább olyan finoman érintett meg, amilyen keményen beszélt velem. – Túlságosan szeretlek ahhoz, hogy hagyjam, hogy bárki csak még egyszer is bántson. Még miután hivatalosan szakítunk is, jöhetsz hozzám, ha komfort vagy segítség kell. Midig itt leszek neked – folytatta, és felült ő is. – Barátok örökké, emlékszel?

– Barátok örökké – mosolyogtam, és megszorítottam a kezét. És abban a szent pillanatban elért az isteni szikra, és hirtelen ráeszméltem az érzéseimre. Nem akartam, hogy csak a barátom legyen, nem akartam, hogy csak az öcsém legyen, mert végül, reménytelenül és visszafordíthatatlanul beleszerettem, és már tudtam, mit akartam adni neki a születésnapjára: a Mi Valódi Történetünket...


	12. 9 - Soha Ne Végy Nőnek Cipőt

Kilencedik fejezet: Soha Ne Végy Nőnek Cipőt

**Július 13, 2014.**

Mivel a lányok, akiket megkérdezett arról, hova mehetnénk, a rajongói voltak, mindketten biztosak voltunk, hogy nem kellene a hosszú, acélbetétes bakancsomat viselnem, így az első utunk egy participő találásáért indult.

– De ezeket sem akarom – jelentettem ki a hatodik boltban, mikor még mindig nem találtunk semmit, amit felvehettem volna anélkül, hogy legfeljebb két órán belül ne fájna a lábam.

– Akkor állj fel, és keress egyet magadnak – vigyorgott rám gyilkosan. Mivel most svédül beszéltünk egymás között, senki nem értette, amit mondtunk, és egy többé-kevésbé boldog párnak tűntünk. _Ó ha tudnák, mit terveztünk..._

– Rendben, a te felelősséged, megy... – mondtam, és amint kiegyenesedtek a lábaim, megláttam életem szerelmét hat centi magas sarokkal, platformmal, és indamintával. Nem érdekelt, hogy olyan magas voltam, mint Kevin, ha felvettem, hogy majdnem hasra vágódtam, mikor először tettem benne egy lépést, vagy az ára; leszartam mindegyiket. Kellettek. Nekem. Pont.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudsz majd bennük járni? – kérdezte már az utcán, mielőtt beszálltunk a taxiba.

– Miért, nem látod, hogy tudok járni? – vigyorogtam vissza, és szexin megemeltem a lábam. – Csini vagyok?

– Vigyük inkább haza a bakancsot, és teljesítsük a küldetést – felelte komolyabban, és mindketten beszálltunk az autóba. Láttam, hogy elszánt a tervvel kapcsolatban, és hogy nem akar visszalépni.

Már újból a hotelben csekkoltuk a sminkünk; még meg is csinálta még szexibbre az enyém; azt mondta, szeretett volna így látni, nagy eséllyel utoljára életében. Úgy éreztem, mindjárt elsírom magam, mikor ezeket mondta, de nem mertem beszélni neki az érzéseimről, még én sem voltam biztos bennük; talán csak reakciók voltak a reménytelen helyzetére.

– Azt kívánom, bár így maradnánk még egy kicsit – hajtottam hátra a fejem, és becsuktam a szemem. – Jó békében lenni.

– Persze, nem lenne rossz – értett egyet, és elkezdte simogatni a kezem. – Iszol majd?

– Esélyesen, de nem érzem a késztetést, hogy oda menjünk, mi van, ha valaki _tényleg_ megpróbálja egyikünket megerőszakolni? – kérdeztem aggodalmasan.

– Ne félj, akkor megvédelek – fordult hozzám, a hangokból ítélve.

– Jó vicc – feleltem szemeimet kinyitva, mikor éreztem, hogy megáll az autó. – Menjünk és tomboljunk.

Amint kinyílt az ajtó, éreztem a ritmusos tuc-tuc ütemét a... _zenének?_ ami bent volt, és láttam, hogy nem lesz olyan könnyű bejutni, mint gondoltam. Egy kétméteres, százkilós biztiőr állt az ajtóban, és ha nem tartott elég menőnek ahhoz, hogy bemehess, maximum azt mondhattad neki, hogy szopjon lovat, mielőtt elmentél. Már tudtam, Kevin miért akarta, hogy cipőt cseréljek: sehogy nem engedtek volna be, ha látják, hogy rocker vagyok. Jól választott, minden szuka, aki sorban állt, úgy nézett ki, mint az igazi kurvák az ügyfeleikre várva. _Nagyszerű, lehet, be sem engednek._

– A lány marad, te mehetsz – hallottam a biztiőr mély hangját hozzánk beszélni, meglepőmódon angolul, de erős francia akcentussal. Csodálkozva néztem rá.

– Nem tudod, ki vagyok? – kérdezte gúnyosan Kevin, és megszorította a kezem. – Az sem érdekel, ha túl sok lány van bent, mert. Ő. Be. Fog. Velem. Jönni – jelentette ki, és megfogta a derekam. – Nem kéne Yohióval szórakoznod, a svédek könnyen megharagszanak rád – fejezte be, és behúzott a megdöbbent férfi mellett.

– Hogy te mekkora seggfej lettél – vigyorogtam, és adtam neki egy gyors csókot, ami meglepte.

– Jó, hogy, néha annak kell lennem, hogy megkapjam, amit akarok – felelt, és kihasználva, hogy a fiúm játssza, ő is megcsókolt.

– Nem kéne mennünk inni? – kérdeztem két csókja között.

– Hm, hadd élvezzem ezt még egy kicsit – könyörgött, és így (boldogan) hagytam, hogy bármit tegyen velem, amit csak akar.

A csókja olyan szelíd volt, amilyenre emlékeztem, de most éreztem, ahogy betölti a testét a tesztoszteron, amint hagyom, hogy egyre akaratosabb legyen, és hamarosan nem én, hanem ő irányította a csókot, én most csak élveztem, hogy rábízhatom magam; nagyon új érzés volt.

– Én... – motyogtam. – Menjünk, vagy nem vállalom a felelősséget a tetteimért – mondtam messzebb tolva magamtól.

– Olyan aljas vagy velem – morogta morcosan, és megfogva a kezem elindultunk a pulthoz.

– Tessék – adta nekem a pultos az italainkat, és amint odaadtam Kevinnek az övéit, meg is ragadtam a kezét.

– Hiszed vagy sem, félek.

– Hiszed vagy sem, de a szívem a nyakamban dobog, és nem csak azért, mert olyan rohadt szexi vagy, hogy most azonnal az ágyamba akarlak vinni – vallotta be, és megint megcsókolt. – Szeretlek, és ezért csinálom – fejezte be, és megitta mindkét Jägerjét.

– Azt hiszem, én is szeretlek, megint, még mindig – suttogtam magamnak magyarul, és így ha véletlen hallotta is, nem érthette. Persze, mikor volt egy kis szabadideje, láttam, hogy olvassa a magyar nyelvkönyvet (ez általában akkor volt, mikor az érettségire tanultam), és néha meg is kért, hogy segítsek, de így is biztos voltam, nem érti, amit mondtam.

Egy ideig csak ültünk ott, egymás szemét bámulva, azon filózva, mire gondolhat a másik. Én elég biztos voltam, hogy ő újra végiggondolta, mit kell csinálnia; minden második mondataként _De túlságosan szeretem ahhoz!_, és talán egyszer az is keresztülfutott a fején, hogy _Csak az árnyéka vagyok egy igazi férfinek, azok soha nem engednék el a szerelmüket anélkül, hogy mindent megpróbálnának, hogy maradjon!_; míg az én fejem azzal volt tele, hogy _Hogy szerethettem megint bele? Olyan seggfej, de olyan imádnivaló seggfej..._

– Táncolsz velem? – kérdezte, és felhúzott a helyemről.

– Előbb hadd igyam meg a második Vadászom – válaszoltam, és lefolyattam a folyadékot a torkomon. – De nem igazán tudok úgy, khm, _táncolni_, ahogy ők, a vonaglás kifejezetten nem a stílusom.

– Csak – kezdte, és megfogva a derekam elkezdett hozzám dörgölőzni – engedd ki magadból a kurvát – folytatta, és erős késztetésem volt megcsókolni. – Tudom, hogy bent van, vannak tapasztalataim – fejezte be, és ahogy belelehelt a nyitott számba, azonnal _game over_ volt, nem bírtam tovább, és megcsókoltam.

Nem tudtam, még most sem tudom, kit lepett meg jobban, de azonnal hagyta, hogy csináljam, még csatlakozott is a követelőző csókomhoz, és hamarosan úgy éreztem, felrobbanok, mint egy bomba, ha nem hagyom ezt abba akkor, vagy levetkőztetem, és nem törődve a többiekkel, vagy az éles fájdalommal a hasamban, megbaszatom magam, mint egy mocskos ribanc, kihasználtatom a testem, és elvitetem magam a hetedik Mennyországba a kis szűz ártatlanságával. Nem mintha én nagy tudósa lennék a témának...

– Állj – lihegtem vissza, de sajnos a testem nem engedelmeskedett, és olyan helyekre irányította a kezét, amiket soha nem kellene megérintenie. Nem egy teljes pillanat múlva az agyam visszavette az irányítást a testem felett, és a másik kezem, nem igazán finoman, felpofozta.

Meg akartam neki magyarázni, hogy nem úgy értettem, és hogy sajnáltam (de melyiket?), de csak könnyes szemekkel tudtam ránézni, és lesütve tekintetemet otthagytam a táncparkett közepén.

_Miért, miért kell mindig galibát okoznom?_

A könnyeimmel harcolva megpróbáltam megtalálni a mosdót, és kissé lehűteni a fejem. _Jézus, mit csináltam? Miért tettem? Csak azt kellett volna mondanom neki, hogy azt hiszem, én is szeretem, és hogy nem kell ezt az egész szart csinálnia miattam, hogy vele akarok maradni (De hogy? Nem érdekel!), örökre szeretni őt, megszülni és felnevelni a gyerekeit... Nem. Várj. Trixi, abba kéne hagynod az álmodozást..._ _De persze nem mertem, gyáva voltam, csak mint mindig, és most biztos azt hitte, hogy megbolondultam, vagy hasonló. Vigyél a Mennybe... cöh, a pszichiátria Menny? Mert AKKOR azonnal odavihet._

– Jacqueline, asdf... – hallottam pár _nőnemű lényt_ franciául beszélni egymással. Ez a Jacqueline-izé tökéletes prostituáltnak tűnt, de a barátnője csak egy ponttal vesztett.

– Cvbnm – nézett rám haragosan, és messzebb lökött, amint kimentek a helységből.

– Kurvák – morogtam magyarul, és visszapillantottak a válluk felett, nyilvánvalóan azt hitték, hogy a fura nyelvemen kértem bocsánatot.

– Bien – bólintott, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

_Mekkora ribanc, mekkora önelégült ribanc!_

Végül csak megmostam, és lehűtöttem a homlokom a jéghideg kezemmel. Nyugtató, persze, az volt, de még mindig azt éreztem, hogy nem elég, hogy friss levegőre volt szükségem, hogy kitisztítsam a fejem, mielőtt egyáltalán megint rá nézhetnék, tehát belekezdtem egy küldetésbe, hogy találjak egy helyet, ahol kint lehetek – és könnyen visszaengednek. Két perccel később a balkonon álltam, ahol, szerencsére, nem volt olyan nagy tömeg (és zűrzavar), mint bent.

– Nagyszerű, még mindig pokoli ideges vagyok – morogtam magyarul, amint leültem egy asztal mellé, ahol egyedül lehettem, hisz senkinek nem volt szüksége annyira az egyedüllétre, mint nekem. Rendeltem egy sört is (amit _nagyon_ drágának találtam, öt euró fél literért!), és amint megkaptam, nekiláttam szürcsölni. Csak akartam valamit, ami egy időre leköti a figyelmem.

– Bonsoir, madamoiselle – üdvözölt egy bájos, de fiatal fiú, és kérdezett még valamit, szintén franciául, az enyém mellett levő székre mutatva.

– Gyere, ülj le – dőltem hátra, és kortyoltam az italomból.

– Tehát külföldi vagy – összegezte, amint helyet foglalt mellettem.

– Persze, hogy az vagyok – feleltem. – Ha francia lennék, nem itt kint volnék, hanem egy olyan helyen, ahol tényleg jól érzem magam.

– És az hol volna? – emelte meg a szemöldökét; próbált szexi lenni.

– Esélyesen egy ágyban – mondtam, és befejeztem a söröm.

– A nevem Pierre, nagyon _örvendek_ – mutatkozott be, és elkezdte simogatni a combom.

– Tudom, hogy mesésen nézek ki, nem kell bizonygatni – somolyogtam, és lesöpörtem magamról a kezét

– Figyelj, tetszel, nem akarod az éjszaka maradék részét az _én_ ágyamban tölteni? – kérdezte komolyan, és megfogta a derekam.

– Állj le, kisfiú – kuncogtam kissé nagyképűen, és felálltam. – Épp elég bajom van a férfiakkal nélküled is.

– Kérsz egy cigit? – nézett rám utolsó próbálkozásként, kezében a dobozzal. Vadi új volt, még senki nem nyitotta ki.

– Csak ha van gyújtód is – feleltem visszaülve. Évek óta nem cigiztem, hogy őszinte legyek, abbahagytam, miután kipróbáltam a füvet. Csak nem esett jól, hogy olyan dolog van a kezemben azok után az élmények után. De mos úgy éreztem, kell, mint az oxigén.

– És mi a neved, ha kérdezhetem? – pillantott rám, miután tüzet adott.

– Beatrix – vigyorogtam, és újból hátra dőltem. Már rendeltem két sört, és jó idő után még egyszer cigiztem. Soha többet nem akartam ilyen ideges, ráadásnak részeg lenni.

– Milyen _belle_ név egy olyan _belle_ számára, mint te – válaszolt, és megsimogatta az arcom a hosszú, puha bőrű ujjaival.

– Ugyanezt mondanád, ha Szörnyella lennék, igaz? – fordultam hozzá.

– Hogy tudsz olvasni a gondolataimban? – meresztette csodálkozón a szemét.

– Ismerem az olyan fiúkat, mint te; néhányan, sikertelenül, megpróbáltak felcsípni középiskolában. Baszni akarsz, mi? – Lehajtotta a fejét, és csak cigiztünk egy ideig.

– Nem, mármint, fogadtam amazokkal a fiúkkal, hogy fel tudok szedni egy idősebb nőt – vallotta be, miután megkaptuk a söreinket. – Téged választottak.

– Az szopás, mert a fiúmmal vagyok itt, csak... – mondtam, amint befejeztem a cigimet, és kifújtam a füstöt. – mondjuk, hogy összevesztünk valamin. – Visszapillantva a vállam fölött láttam, hogy tényleg volt ott pár tinédzser, akik most vihogtak, és hüvelykujjakat mutogattak Pierre-nek. – De szerezhetek neked egy jó napot, ha szeretnéd – fordultam vissza hozzá, és felkelve a helyemről olyan közel mozgattam a fejem az övéhez, hogy először csak bámult rám. – Figyelj, most megfogod a derekam, és így maradunk, míg vissza nem ülök. Majd ajánld fel, hogy menjünk oda, és mutass be nekik, és, nos, ne csodálkozz, ha tényleg meg talállak csókolni. Értve, kisfiú?

– Uh, rendben, de ne hívj kicsinek, már elmúltam tizennégy!

– Nagyszerű, akkor tizenkilenc lévén most nem vagyok pedo – mosolyogtam magamnak, és helyet foglaltam.

– Tizenkilenc? – nézett rám megrökönyödve.

– Ja, egy vén szatyor vagyok – forgattam a szemeimet.

– Nem, nem én nem... egyébként honnan jössz?

– Magyar vagyok, de Svédországból jövök – bólintottam. – Menjünk.

Szerencsére most tudta, hogy mit kell csinálnia, és megfogva a derekam a barátaihoz irányított. Rám mutatva mondott nekik valamit franciául, és hamarosan be lettem mutatva Louis-nak, François-nak, Gérard-nak és Marie-nak, aki később ért oda.

– Kifejezetten emlékeztetsz valakire, aki szintén külföldi Svédországban – ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Szia, Beatrix vagyok, Yohio barátnője – nyújtottam kezet, amit, miután majdnem egy percig bámult rám, elfogadott.

– Hello, örvendek – felelt még mindig zavartan.

– Jaj, amint látom, elvesztetted a fogadást – fordultam Pierre-hez felállva. – Legközelebb nagy eséllyel találsz valakit, aki nem foglalt.

– V-várj – ragadta meg a karom Marie. – Ha te itt vagy... az azt jelenti...

– Ja, ő is itt van, azt mondta, hamarosan ő is jön, nem tudom, mi történhetett. – füllentettem. – Egyébként nagyszerű volt megismerni benneteket, de most meg kéne találnom. Pá – intettem, és otthagytam őket, amint lehetett. _Majdnem megint bajt okoztam, persze, hogy is hagyhatnám ki ezeket a helyzeteket? Baszd meg, Kevin, és basszátok meg, hormonok, kibaszottul basszátok meg!_

Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttem, és úgy éreztem, megfojt a levegő, amint végignéztem az asztalokon – az egyiküknél ült Kevin, de nem egyedül, kurvára nem egyedül, két ribanccal volt körülvéve, mindkettő megpróbálta elcsábítani. Ittak, nem is keveset egy kis ideig, mielőtt láttam, hogy egyikük, aki történetesen Jacqueline volt a mellékhelyiségből, megpróbálja megcsókolni. Nem igazán érdekelt, mikor a kezét fogdosták, és azt is elviseltem, mikor megérintették a combját, de most úgy éreztem, lehetetlenség féken tartani magam, szóval az asztalukhoz viharzottam, hogy befejeztessem velük az _én_ pasim testének összecsókolgatását.

Persze, férfit akartam csinálni Kevinből, de valahogy túllőttem a célon. Azért hoztam ide a Szőkét, hogy egy másik barátnőt szerezzen helyettem, és... És féltékeny voltam Jacqueline-ra és a kurva barátnőjére. _De hogy ne lettem volna, mikor szerettem őt?!_

– Te most velem jössz – ragadtam meg a vállát, és kivittem onnan.

– Hé, te meg mit... Au revoire – fordult vissza hozzájuk, és csókokat küldött a levegőben.

– Ember, mit műveltél? – kérdeztem, harcolva a késztetéssel, hogy felpofozzam. Az arcomba vigyorgott, és láttam – valamint éreztem –, hogy részeg volt.

– Menj már, jól szórakoztam! – hisztizett, és meg kellett vele fogatnom a nyakam, hogy ne essen el. – Engedj vissza, be kell fejeznem.

– Nem, te haza fogsz jönni velem, és most menj, dőlj ott neki a falnak – vezettem közelebb az épülethez, és nekitámasztottam a hátát. Akart mondani valamit, de nem érdekelt, túl el voltam azzal foglalva, hogy hívjak egy taxit, mert a francia akcentus rémes volt.

**– **... téged – motyogta, és lesüllyedt.

– Gyere, muszáj beszínezned a járdát a gyomorsavaddal, mielőtt hazamennénk; nem fogok többet fizetni azért, mert teleokádtad a kocsit. – Segítettem neki felállni, és elmentünk egy olyan helyre, ahol anélkül tudta csinálni, hogy bárkit zavarna, vagy találkoznánk egy kamerával.

– Jól vagyok, nem... – ellenkezett, de még mindig nem voltak elég erősek a lábai, hogy megtartsák a saját súlyát, mind azt az ötven kilogrammot.

– Fogd be és kövess, pöcsfej, felszedtél néhány kilót az elmúlt hónapokban – szidtam, és elvittem az első taxihoz, amit találtam. Szerencsére a sofőr beszélt valamennyit angolul, így el tudtam neki magyarázni, merre menjen, és, hogy ha nem leszünk ott tíz percen belül, nem fizetek neki egy fillért sem; aztán svédül beszélve Kevhez fordultam. – Az Isten szerelmére, mit gondoltál, mikor közel engedted magadhoz azt a két prostit?

– Be kellett fejeznem a küldetést; ma utasítottál el utoljára. Soha többé nem adom meg a lehetőséget! Nem bírja a szívem, nem látod?

– Mondtam, hogy ez nem fog működni, ugye? Miért nem tudtok, srácok, csak egyszer odafigyelni rám ebben az istenverte életben?

– Mi vagyok... a számodra... mi vagyok? – nézett fel rám.

_Megkönnyítené a szíved, ha azt mondanám, egy részeg disznó?_

– Fogd be a szád, semmi nem vagy nekem ezek után!

– Te vagy nekem a legfontosabb...

– Akkor miért nem értettél meg, seggfej? – sziszegtem a fogaim között. – Tudod, mit? Felejts el mindent, amit a klubban csináltam, te meg sem érdemled, hogy férfinak nevezzenek!

Pokolian fájt ezeket mondani neki, de úgy döntöttem, a B tervet használjuk, és elhitetjük az emberekkel, hogy nem bírtam a stresszt, amit a barátnőjének lenni okozott, és ez volt a szakításunk oka.

Mikor hazaértünk, elmentem venni egy forró fürdőt, mert az mindig le tudott nyugtatni, és nem fájt tovább a hasam; megint szükségem volt rá, és most nem volt ott Pierre hogy felajánljon egy cigit. Épp, hogy elkezdtem élvezni a vizet, mikor Kevin beviharzott a fürdőbe, már sokkal józanabbnak tűnve.

– Mit csi... – nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt; csak mint órákkal azelőtt. A bal keze a hajamban volt, és a jobb a derekamon a vízben; éreztem, hogy az egész testem libabőrös lesz, amint végigfutatta rajtam a kezét és az ajkait.

– Ne kérdezz semmit, csak gyere, amint tudsz – lihegte, és elment.

Nem láttam jól, mert a kedvenc fehér farmerját viselte, (ami szerencsére tiszta volt,) de biztos voltam benne, hogy kívánt engem. Nagyon kívánt.

Pár perccel később beléptem a szobába, és megéreztem a virágok, konkrétabban a rózsa illatát. Sötét volt (és egy kicsit még részeg voltam), de tisztán láttam a vörös szirmokat, amik az egész padlót befedték, de volt egy sáv, ahol vastagabb volt a takarójuk, és a fehér takaró minden párnával együtt szirmokkal volt borítva. Teljesen elveszve néztem Kevinre, és válaszul ő csak megfogta a kezem.

– Nem gondolhatod, hogy bármelyikükért megtettem volna. Arra voltak jók, hogy vagy elfelejtselek, vagy elég önbizalmat gyűjtsek, de tudom, hogy elrontottam. És most... nem tudok magammal mit kezdeni... – mondta, és megfogta a derekam, még mindig csillogó tekintettel pillantva a szemeimbe. – És... tudom, hogy én vagyok az, a szűz, akinek ez ajándék, de én vagyok a férfi is, úgyhogy szerintem...

– Fogd be – nyomtam a szájára az ujjaimat. – Ez így tökéletes – mosolyogtam könnycseppel a szememben, és átkaroltam a nyakát.

Megcsókolt, és együtt elkezdtük a rövid utunkat a szirom-úton, nem merve megszakítani a csókot, mert mindketten attól féltünk, nem folytatódna, ha csak egyszer is megállítanánk. Mikor elértük az ágyat, beleestünk, és még mindig nem véve levegőt csendben folytattuk a csókolózást. Már túl régóta vágyódtunk a másik után, de féltettük is egymást, így eltartott egy darabig, mielőtt elkezdtük levenni egymás ruháit, több és több helyet kapva, hogy finom csókokat helyezzünk a másik finom bőrére a nyakán, karjain, vállán, hátán és mellkasán.

– Megtehetjük? – kérdezte megtörve a csendet, mielőtt levette az utolsó ruhadarabom.

– Jóhogy – leheltem, mire finoman megcsókolt, és levette a bugyimat.

– De nincs is mivel véde... – mondta két csók között, észrevéve, hogy valami nem volt rendben, és _talán_ le kéne állnunk.

– Kurvára nem érdekel, most akarlak... – lihegtem visszahúzva őt.

Amint kinyitottam a szemem, láttam, hogy kiéhezve mosolyog rám, és gyengéden megcsókolta a nyakam, mielőtt bármi mást tett volna. Az éjszaka történéseit pedig ezennel fedje balladai homály...

Másnap reggel egy ismeretlen ágyban ébredtem. Nyújtózkodtam és a másik oldalamra fordultam, és azonnal megláttam a leghihetetlenebb dolgot, amit lehetett – Kevin rám mosolygott azzal az angyali mosolyával, amit hetek óta nem láttam.

– Jó reggelt, Hercegnő – üdvözölt –, jól aludtál? – Át akart karolni a takaró alatt, ezzel rádöbbentve engem, hogy mindketten meztelenek voltunk.

– Mit tettünk? – Hallottam, amint a saját hangom kimondja a szavakat, de titokban tudtam a választ. _Tudtam..._

– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte, miközben a hajammal játszott.

– Öhm… nem igazán – feleltem, és megdörzsöltem a szemem. – Csak arra emlékszem, hogy két kurvával voltál, és hogy haragudtam rád, semmi másra. Nem tudom, hogy jutottunk haza, és arról még kevesebb ötletem van, hogy itt mi történt...

– Fogalmad sincs, mit tehetett két meztelen ember éjszaka? – emelte meg a szemöldökét, ezzel még cukibb lett.

– Van, de… mi tényleg… szexeltünk múlt éjjel?

– Igen, Hercegnő, múlt éjszaka megadtad nekem a lehetőséget, hogy elveszítsem a szüzességem, és férfiként elfogadtam – mondta, és elkezdte simogatni az arcom.

– Szóval érzéketlenül megbasztad a rohadt testem? – kiáltottam gyorsan felkelve.

– Ne, kérlek, ne érts félre – húzott vissza az ágyba. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy segítettél igazi férfivá válni. Köszönöm. – Meg akart csókolni, de elhúzódtam tőle. Úgy éreztem, egy eszköz voltam, amit a célja elérésére használt. – De ahogy látom, tényleg nem emlékszel a romantikus estére, amit együtt töltöttünk. Szeretnél emlékeztetőt? – somolygott, és megölelte a derekam.

– Mit képzelsz, a beosztottad vagyok! – hőköltem vissza.

– Nem, drága, már nagyon rég megszegtük a legfontosabb főnök-beosztott szabályt: mikor barátok lettünk – jelentette ki, és be kellett ismernem magamnak, hogy igaza volt. – Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek... – suttogta a fülembe, és a hajamba fúrta az arcát.

– Én... – sóhajtottam, és elkezdtem simogatni a haját. – Én nagyon szeretnék ebben a békében maradni veled.

Úgy éreztem, pont ugyanerre gondol, mivel körém fonta karjait, és most végre megengedtem neki, hogy bárhol megcsókolja a testem. Újra a nyakam választotta.

– Végül miért adtad fel a harcod ellenem? – kérdezte, mikor elege lett a bennem levő cica cirógatásából; vagy csak a köztünk levő csendből.

– Mert részeg voltam, és most senki nem jött megzavarni minket – kuncogtam, és bár egyértelműen csak az agyát húztam, azonnal besértődött rám. – Hé, csak vicceltem, ne csináld – nevettem, és megcsókoltam a füle mögött levő puha bőrt. – Nem igazán tudom, valójában miért tettem – vallottam be. – Úgy éreztem, már jó ideje vágyom rád, aztán ott voltál azokkal a dolgokkal, és megőrültem. De így körbepillantva, biztos nagyon romantikus voltál, szóval gyanítom, az volt az oka.

– Most még romantikusabb tudok lenni – eresztett ki egy apró, halvány, felszabadult kacajt, és elkezdte csiklandozni az orrom egy vörös szirommal, amit az előbb vett fel.

– Ne, most nem akarom – nyújtózkodtam. – Talán egy hét múlva...

– Ne légy olyan aljas, hogy egy hetet kelljen várnom, csináljuk most...

– Álmodj, királyfi – vigyorogtam, és felkeltem, hogy lemossam magamról az izzadtságot, ami nagy eséllyel rám száradt tegnap este; és felöltözni sem volt rossz ötlet.

– Akkor legalább hadd zuhanyozzak veled – kérlelt.

– Nem akarod látni, mi jön ki pár óra múlva belőlem – kacsintottam, és pár ruhával a kezemben elmentem a fürdőszobába, hogy letisztítsam magam. Majdnem egy órán át ott voltam és élveztem a forró vizet, míg a bőröm ráncos nem lett a zsírhiánytól. Majd amint felkeltem, éreztem, hogy megérkezett a Mikulás, és egy felszabadult sóhaj kíséretében elővettem egy tampont. _Kevin nem fog tudni hét napig zaklatni, milyen nagyszerű! De mi van, ha nekem is jó volt vele lenni? Nem, az nem történhet meg, az sosem lesz jó, csak arra, hogy bajt okozzon._

– Csak ha végeztél, nekem is oda kell mennem – üdvözölt, és szobát cseréltünk.

– Figyelj, kérdezhetek valamit? – tettem fel a kérdést az ajtón keresztül.

– Várj egy percet és kint leszek – válaszolta, így leültem az ágyra, azon agyalva, hogy kezdhetném. Reggel hét körül volt, mikor felkeltünk, és tízig kellett elmennünk, és a repülő is egykor szállt fel, így tényleg volt időnk beszélni.

– Hallgatlak – mondta, amint kijött, és helyet foglalt mellettem, majd az ölébe tette a lábaim, és a vállára hajtatta velem a fejem.

– É... én csak azt akarom tudni... tudod, tegnap éjjel, te és én... jó volt? – tettem fel végül a kérdést, és nem mertem ránézni, de éreztem, hogy hevesebben ver a szíve.

– Úgy élveztem, mint semmi mást – mondta, és megcsókolta a hajam.

– És... nekem?

– Nem úgy tűnt, mintha utálnád a helyzetet, amibe kerültél, még pontosabban te voltál az, aki azt kérte, folytassuk, mikor meg tudtunk volna állni – kuncogott.

– És miért kellett volna megállnunk? – lettem kíváncsi.

– Nem volt nálam gumi – vallotta be.

– Remélem, kihúztad magadat belőlem, mielőtt elélveztél – mondtam azonnal.

– Ja, valami olyasmi, ahogy emlékszem – hajtotta le a fejét.

– Nem igazán akarok édes hármasban lenni az elkövetkezendő pár évben, szóval légyszi, erőltesd meg a kis agyad, és biztosíts a tökéletes memóriádról.

– Csak te, én, és Luna leszünk az elkövetkezendő pár évben, ha ezt akarod – mondta egy sóhaj után, és megnyugtatott.

És amúgy is menstruáltam, szóval nem lehettem terhes, igaz? Így vagy úgy, nem akartam, hogy megszokja a felelőtlenséget, úgy gondoltam, valahogy túlélem ezt a pár hetet, és amint kiderül, hogy nem vagyok terhes, engedem neki, hogy szeretkezzünk, de addig nem. Ez lesz a büntetés a bűnéért.

– Min gondolkozol ennyire? – kérdezte, mivel nem reagáltam.

– Emlékszel, miért nem akartam csinálni, igaz? – néztem fel rá még pár néma perc után, könnyekkel a szememben. Úgy éreztem, nem tudom tovább magamban tartani. Nem akartam tovább hazudni neki.

– Gondok az óvszerrel, olvastam. Á, ne, ne sírj, semmi baj, csst – húzott közel a mellkasához, és elkezdte simogatni a hajam.

– A-aznap én nem mondtam el neked mi... mindent, mert nem akartalak... megrémiszteni...

– Soha nem tudnék félni tőled, nem, mert valóban ismerlek. Olvastam az igazi érzéseidről, és azóta nem tudlak nem szeretni.

– Nem tudsz rólam mindent, nem, nem tudsz rólam semmit, arról semmit, hogy ki voltam és mit tettem, mielőtt idejöttem. Nem tudsz semmit a legnagyobb bűnömről; és mindenki, aki tud, már halott!

– Azt ne mondd, hogy embereket gyilkoltál – kuncogott, de azonnal rájött, hogy nem most van itt a viccek ideje.

– ... megöltem őt! – szipogtam a könnyeimet.

– MICSODA?! – kerekedtek ki a szemei, és messzebb mozdított magától, hogy a halott, megfagyott szemeimbe nézhessen. – Mit mondtál az előbb?

– Én voltam, az én bűnöm, csak tizenhét voltam, és olyan kilátástalan helyzetben, hogy nem volt más választásom, minthogy megöljem! – Belekezdtem a vallomásomba, és most, hogy nekiálltam beszélni róla, semmi sem állíthatott meg. – Először csak Daninak beszéltem róla, majd ő javasolta, hogy mondjuk el a szüleinknek, akik segítettek megoldani a helyzetet, de azzal, hogy megöltem, a saját lelkemből is megöltem egy darabot!

– Állj, állj, állj, várj egy percet, ki a Pokolról beszélsz? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

– ... de tudtam, hogy Ivor elhagyna, ha megtudná, hogy terhes vagyok!

– M-I V-A-N? – tátogott csodálkozva.

– Jól hallottad, terhes voltam, és megöltem a saját lányom, a saját vérem! – sírtam, és a fürdőbe viharzottam, hogy egyedül lehessek. Nem, valójában nem akartam egyedül lenni, nem akartam megint szembe nézni ezzel a problémával, de a szemeibe sem mertem nézni tudva, hogy mindent tud rólam és a múltamról, és a hülyeségekről, amiket akkoriban tettem. Úgy éreztem, egy szörnyű ember vagyok, akivel soha nem kellett volna találkoznia, és hogy jobbat érdemelt nálam. De mi van, ha úgy szerettem őt, mint semmi mást? Ha nem tudtam kitörölni a védelmező karjait az elmémből? A karokat, amik mindig ott voltak nekem, ha szükségem volt rájuk, és a nyugtató hangját, ami ostobaságokat mondott nekem bármikor, ha hallanom kellett őket... azok a karok átölelnek engem, és...

– Tudom, hogy nem volt más választásod – hallottam őt a fülembe suttogni. – Én sosem hagynálak el ezért, még mikor tizenhat voltam se tettem volna.

– Nem tudhatod, mit tennél, míg nem kerülsz ugyanabba a helyzetbe. Én személy szerint biztos vagyok benne, hogy megpróbálnám felnevelni a gyerekem, még ha egyedül is maradnék – mondtam elszánt szemekkel bámulva magam elé.

– Be kéne pakolnunk a cuccainkat – mondta pár perccel később, és amint elengedett, az maga volt a Pokol. _Nem akarom, hogy elmenj..._

– Persze – feleltem, és megfogtam a kezét, hogy hálásan megcsókolhassam. Megsimogatta válaszul az arcom.

Mindketten felálltunk, és elkezdtük összeszedni a magunk dolgait, és beletettük a csomagunkba. Egy teljes órát vett igénybe, és nem is igazán beszéltünk egymással közben a _szerintem ez a tiéd_-októl eltekintve, mikor találtunk valamit, ami a másikhoz tartozott. Azon agyaltam, milyen lesz az életem mostantól, hogy mindenki azt hitte, a barátnője leszek még egy ideig, és hogyan szakíthatnánk (nem hittem, hogy szerethetne azok után, amiket hallott), és úgy gondoltam, hogy az ő gondolatai is hasonló dolgokkal vannak tele. _Milyen fura..._

– Fel kell hívnom Aput és szólni neki, hogy nem működött a dolog – mondta, mikor már összepakoltunk. Láttam rajta, hogy nem biztos benne, mit mondjon, hogy három órája sokkal biztosabb volt mindenben; mikor még aludtam, esélyesen a karjaiban.

– Tégy úgy – értettem egyet, és leültem mellé, miközben tárcsázott. – Mit fogsz neki mondani? Hogy is vagyunk mi igazából egymással?

– Igen? – hallottam egy mély férfihangot.

– Apu? – kérdezte Kevin, és egy pillanat múlva az apja aggódva folytatta.

– Mia baj, gyerekek?

– Apu, nem tudtuk véghezvinni a küldetést – mondta halálosan komolyan.

– Nagyszerű, akkor mit fogtok csinálni? – kérdezte a másik férfi életkedv nélkül.

– Együtt maradunk? – javasoltam hirtelen, nem is tudva, mit mondok. – De csak ha mindkettőtöknek oké – tettem hozzá.

– Woohoo – hallottam Tommyt ordítania boldogságtól. – Komolyan mondod?

– Hé, engem is meghallgatnátok, légyszi? Mit gondoltok erről az ötletről? – kérdezte azonnal lakótársam.

– Persze, mondd – válaszolt kevésbé élettelien menedzsere.

– Tegnap éjjel megtettünk mindent, amit kellett – kezdte, és már láttam, mit akar, az arcán növő vigyorból. – De olyasvalakivel, akire nem is számítottunk.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy...

– De igen – nevetett, és egyik karját a derekam köré fonta. – Az enyémmé tettem!

– Nem, te vagy az enyém, de én senkié se vagyok – öltöttem nyelvet, és megcsókoltam.

– Rendben, fiatal gerlepár, hagylak benneteket turbékolni – kuncogott Tommy, és letette.

– Ahm, nem is vagyunk gerlepár – mondta két csók között, és az ágyra fektetett. – Ha azok lennénk, nem szenvedtünk volna annyit ezelőtt.

– Hé, hé, hé, áll, mennünk kell, fél tíz van, el kell mennünk...

– Mmh, nem – felelte egyszerűen, és folytatta a csókolózást és az oldalam simogatását.

– De igen, muszáj – ellenkeztem, de a testem engedelmeskedett neki, és úgy csókoltam, mintha semmi mást nem tehetnék ezen a világon. – Rendben, elég, elég menjünk...

– Jaj, csak még egy kicsit, még egy perc, és mehetünk...

– Az már az utolsó utáni lenne...

– Csak még egy kicsit, hadd öleljelek még egy kis ideig... még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy igaz, hogy... velem vagy – vallotta be, és nem nyomta többet az ajkait az enyémekhez, és csak ölelt, soha nem akarva elengedni. – Menjünk – mondta egy perccel később.

– Mi ez a nagy váltás? – somolyogtam rá.

– Nem ígérhetem, hogy nem erőszakollak meg, ha maradunk – kacsintott, és felkelve lementünk a recepciós pulthoz, hogy kijelentkezzünk.

Még mindig volt két óránk a reptérre érni, így Kevin úgy döntött, hogy francia kajával fog tömni. Ez, persze, nem volt gond, úgyis valami nem-ázsiait akartam enni, az elmúlt két napban ázsiai éttermekbe hurcolt, és már valami legalábbis európait akartam enni. Hiányzott a krumpli, és, soha nem gondoltam, hogy valaha ezt fogom mondani, a tészta is.

– Ezentúl hagyni fogod, hogy megcsókoljalak, megöleljelek, simogassalak, amikor csak akarom? – kérdezte, mikor már a reptérre tartottunk.

– Hm, meglátjuk, jónak kell lenned, vagy azt se engedem meg, hogy rám nézz – mondtam játékosan, és megcsókoltam. – És azt nem akarod, igaz?

– Akkor egy lázadó csaló lennék, aki sosem engedelmeskedik – csatlakozott a játékomhoz, s elkezdett csiklandozni.

– Ne, ne, ne, hagyd abba, hagyd, te...

– Itt volnánk – mondta a sofőr, és ki kellett szállnunk, és a furcsa játékunkat a kocsiján kívül folytatni. Meg tudtam érteni, más esetben nekem is elegem lenne magunkból.

– És most csak meg kell találnunk a járatunk... – jelentette ki, és hamarosan ideges lett az arca. – Aludtam az éjjel, így nem fogok tudni a hazafelé úton, fenébe!

– Ott leszek veled, úgyhogy ne pánikolj – mosolyogtam rá, és megszorítottam a kezét.

– Akkor is próbálok majd pihenni, úgyhogy kérlek, ne ébressz fel, mielőtt Stockholmba érünk...

– Rendben, akkor Shakespeare-ről és más költőkről kell tanulnom...

– Melyik művet tervezted mára?

– Befejezem a Hamletet, és ha lesz időm, nagy eséllyel elkezdem a Romeo és Júliát – rántottam vállat, és elővettem a velem levő könyveket. – Emlékszel, megvettem minden kötelező olvasmányt, amik kellhetnek az érettségimhez – emlékeztettem a magyarországi látogatásunkra. – De inkább vágyom egy Ember tragédiájára, mint például Goriot apóra...

– Hé, anyámat ne szidd – nevetett, és oldalba bökött. – Merülj el inkább a könyveidben, és próbáld elviselni, hogy egy két lábon járó tökéletesség ül melletted.

– Tökéletesség, mi? – kuncogtam. – Nem is tudtam, hogy repülőn magam mellett ülhetek!

– Te... – kezdte, de nem tudta folytatni, így mindkettőnkből kitört a nevetés. – Szeretlek – fejezte be, mintha ezzel meg tudna verni.

– Én hamarabb szerettelek – suttogtam neki, és befogta a száját, mert tudta, hogy megnyertem a csatát. Csak mint mindig...

Sikeresen be tudtam fejezni a Hamlet, dán királyfit, s a Romeo és Júlia fontosabb részeit, amit annyira nem szerettem; a Hamlet volt a kedvenc Shakespeare-művem.

Legalább 10°C-kal volt hidegebb Svédországban, de úgy esett nekem, mint _az otthon hőmérséklete_, tehát szerintem Kevinnek kábé _Jézus hogy is bírtam azt a meleget ott? _ volt.

Körülbelül egy óra múlva kézen fogva és idiótaként vigyorogva sétáltunk hazafelé, így az emberek biztosak lehettek benne, hogy valami változott, míg távol voltunk.

Minden tökéletes volt, meg minden, míg haza nem értünk, és szembe találtuk magunkat a következő megoldandó gonddal...

– Jó ég, mit keresel itt? – futottam Sebastianhoz, aki az ajtónkban ült, látszólag ránk várva, egy párnával a feje alatt.

– Tudjátok, milyen régóta várok rátok? – nézett fel rám üres szemekkel. _Valami nem volt rendben vele..._

– Legalább felhívhattál volna minket – szidta legjobb barátját Kevin, miközben megkért, hogy vigyem be, míg ő a hármunk csomagjaival foglalkozott. Én szó szerint követtem az utasítását, és a karjaimba véve Sebbie-t behoztam, és letettem a kanapéra.

– Mi történt, hogy itt vagy? – kérdeztem.

– A szüleim kibasztak a házból – mondta érzéketlenül, és amint meglátta a kíváncsi arcunkat, folytatta. – Vanessa végleg messzire költözött tőlem, és azt mondta, ne tartsuk a kapcsolatot egymással, amit úgy éreztem, nem tudnék feldolgozni józanul. Aztán mikor hazamentem, minden ruhám és kisebb személyes tárgyam abban a két bőröndben találtam egy üzenettel, miszerint anyámnak elege lett abból, hogy egyfolytában bulizok és tivornyákat tartok otthon, mert mindig ő volt az, akinek a fürdőszobát, és általában az egész házat fel kellett takarítania, tehát úgy döntöttek, hagynak elmenni; vannak barátaim és munkám, így képes leszek letelepedni valahol, és azonnal arra gondoltam, hogy ti nem hagynátok az utcán szenvedni. Franc se gondolta, hogy nem vagytok otthon!

– Ember, elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem vagyunk itt – mondta Kevin, és leült.

– És mi történt veletek eddig, meg tudtad végre baszni? – kuncogott Seb, és úgy éreztem, ideje elmenni felfedezni a hűtő tartalmát, és adni valami ehetőt szegény fiúnak.

– Tudod – hallottam az idősebb hím hangját, miközben visszamentem a szendvicsekkel, amiket gyorsan csinálni tudtam. Eredetileg azt terveztem, hogy visszamegyek, amint ételt adtam nekik, de amit hallottam tőle, érdekesnek tűnt. – A nők semmire sem jók, megbízhatatlan aljas szukák, az egyik összetöri a szíved, a másik kidob a saját otthonodból... döntöttem, nem kell több nő az életembe, buzi leszek!

– Kölcsön adhatom néha Kevint, ha szeretnéd – kuncogtam, és odaadtam neki a tányért.

– Ne csinálj belőle viccet, az az én dolgom – felelte halálos komolysággal. – És komoly voltam, homoszexuális leszek, és senki nem állíthat meg benne!

– Tudom, melyik két dologra van most szükséged – néztem rá aggodalmasan, és szóltam, hogy elmentem vásárolni: a legfontosabb dolog, amit be kellett szereznem, az alkohol volt szegény bátyámnak, aki szenvedett a szerelemtől. Miközben a boltba mentem, felhívtam Vannie-t, és mindenről kifaggattam. Kezdésként leordítottam a fejét.

– Nem tudod elképzelni a kínt, mikor bele kellett néznem azokba a zöld szemekbe, és azt kellett neki mondanom, hogy vége. Szakítottam vele! – sírt a telefonba.

– Nos, nem igazán tudtál vele szakítani, hisz együtt sem voltatok – _nyugtattam le._ – Inkább azt mondanám, bunkó módon kikosaraztad örökre.

– Az még rosszabb! – folytatta a sírást, még jobban, mint ezelőtt.

– Nyugi, hé, csak vicceltem... a mi kapcsolatunkra alapozva, menj tőle bármely messze, ha azt akarja, hogy mellette legyél, akkor ott leszel, mindegy, mit kell kiállnia érte.

– De... te mindig ott voltál Yohiónak... – nyelte a könnyeit.

– Nem tudod, milyen messze volt a lelkünk egymástól... és remélem, soha nem is fogod – motyogtam. – De miért nem tudtad azt mondani, hogy szereted, de tudod, hogy nem működne, így nem kéne folytatnotok?

– Neked működött? – kérdezte kissé hisztérikusan. – Még mindig próbál megtartani téged, míg te menekülsz előle, és mikor egyikőtök megunja szerepet cseréltek.

– Már nem, de ezt nem most kellene megbeszélnünk, épp fizetek, várj egy percet... – mondtam, és odaadtam a pénztárosnak a pénzt, amit kért. – Itt vagyok – szóltam Vannak. – Miről is beszéltünk?

– Te és Kevin – mondta.

– Á, az most nem fontos. Hívd fel Sebet, és mondd el neki, mi a helyzet, mert épp most viszek neki vodkát, nem bírom nézni, hogy ennyire szenved.

– És szerinted én nem szenvedek?

– Bár oda tudnék menni, és hagyni, hogy sírj a vállamon – fejeztem ki a vágyam. – Tudom, hogy nincs ott senki, de remélem, túléled.

– Carina megígérte, hogy iderepül, és ha elérte a járatot, amit akart, akkor az azt jelenti... Bocs, le kell tennem, ő hív. Köszi mindent – fejezte be a hívásunk. _Nagyon remélem, hogy Carina odaért, és azt kérte, engedje be..._

Amint hazaértem, láttam a két szőkét a My Fair Lady-t nézve, fagyival és pattogatott kukoricával. Az arcuk, ahogy teljesen beleélték magukat a történetbe, megmosolyogtatott.

– Sziasztok, srácok, hoztam vodkát és sört – mondtam, hogy észrevegyenek.

– Csst, a vén fasz és Audrey Hepburn épp veszekednek – suttogták a képernyőre tapadva, és nem volt szabad több szót kiejtenem a számon, vagy azonnal halott lennék. Helyette adtam nekik sört, és csináltam veszett kutyát, amit már nagyon hiányoltam. Milyen jó, hogy van itthon tabasco, és csak narancsot kellett vennem hozzá...

– Csatlakozhatok? – kérdeztem, mikor végeztem a zöldségek párolásával, így tudtam nekik meleg ételt adni.

– Csst – sziszegték, ezzel egy időre elvéve a kedvem attól, hogy bármit tálaljak nekik, de az élvezet, amit láthatóan éreztek, mikor megkóstolták, amit kaptak, mindenért kárpótolt.

Mint közeledtünk a film végéhez, láttam, hogy a szemeik lassan megtelnek könnyekkel, és végül én voltam az, aki vállakat adtam nekik, hogy sírjanak. _Déjà vu..._

Nyolc körül végeztünk; majd Kevin úgy döntött, dolgozik, én igyekeztem tanulni, úgyhogy Sebbie csak inni tudott és Lunával beszélni a konyhában. _Csak Kevin, Luna és én leszünk, mi? Hamarosan állatkert leszünk egy kutyával, egy majommal és két makacs öszvérrel!_

**Július 14, 2014.**

Szipp-szipp... _Mi ez a szag?_ Szipp-szipp...

– Kevin... – morogtam álmosan, és a kedvesem kezéért nyúltam. – Kevin... merre vagy...? Ah... – sóhajtottam, és felkelvén észre kellett vennem, hogy nem volt sehol. _Mi.._

Megdörzsöltem a szemem, és felvettem egy farmert, mielőtt kimentem a konyhába, ahol lefogadtam, hogy a fiúk lesznek.

– Ó TE JÓ ISTEN! – sikítottam, mikor megláttam a konyhából kigomolygó füstöt. _Kevin, miért tiltottam meg, hogy főzz, miért, ha soha nem hallgatsz rám?_

– Hello – integetett Sebastian a kötényemet viselve, és levette a serpenyőt a gázról. – Meg akartam köszönni azzal, hogy csinálok reggelit, de mint láthatod...

– Legközelebb kelts fel, ha éhes vagy. Hol van Kevin? – ásítottam.

– Yohio a vécén van; meg merte kóstolni az ételem.

– Gratu – nevettem, és elővettem egy szivacsot. – Most mosogathatok, mielőtt valami ehetőt csinálnék.

– Tudok valamit segíteni? – kérdezte, és úgy tűnt, tényleg segíteni akar.

– Hogy őszinte legyen, nagyszerű lenne, ha el tudnál mosogatni helyettem – ásítottam, és leültem. – Köszönöm, én közben elkezdem... Jó reggelt, Kevin!

– Sebbie, neked soha többet nem kellene főznöd – hörögte.

– Akkor ne házasodjatok össze – nevettem. – Mit akarsz enni?

– Haha, nagyon vicces – mondta egy „most túl gyenge vagyok ahhoz, hogy megöljelek, de be fogom pótolni!"-pillantást küldve felém.

– Tudom – vigyorogtam, és úgy döntöttem, mindenekelőtt csinálok teát. – Jó a pirítós?

– Tökéletes – válaszolt, és leült, hogy az asztalra könyökölhessen.

– Hőskapitány? – fordultam Sebhez, aki épp a tányérok tisztításával foglalatoskodott.

– Eh, mi?

– Pirítós? – kérdeztem újból.

– Ja, persze, de miért vagyok Hőskapitány?

– Te vagy az, akivel csak többen vagyunk, drágám – tájékoztattam, és elkezdtem megcsinálni a reggelinket. – Nem mintha baj lenne, hogy itt vagy.

– Nem is lehet, mivel én fogok összeházasodni Yohióval – felelt, próbálva túlszárnyalni engem.

– Nem igazán bánom, ha a szeretője maradhatok – csatlakoztam a játékához.

– Mit szólnál egy édes hármashoz? – emelte meg a szemöldökét, amint végzett a házimunka rá eső részével.

– Nem, kösz, ti ketten csináljatok bármit, amit akartok, de légyszi, utána küldjétek el a videót – kacsintottam. – Azon gondolkozom, vajon az én nevem sikítaná-e...

– Cöh, a hetero élettársam nem sikítana az enyémen kívül más nevet, míg a kis homár seggében vagyok!

– Seb, legutóbb azt mondtad, én leszek a férfi! – ébredt fel Kevin, és nem akart kimaradni. – Gyere, te kis seggfej, ülj az ölembe és tágulj ki!

– Hm, szereted a szexi szőrös férfi segglyukakat, hm?

– Pokolian fincsi – kuncogott, miközben Sebastian hátsója tényleg az ölében kötött ki; és nem azért, mert az idősebb azt akarta...

– Hé, ember, te meg mit...

– Kussolj és tegyél boldoggá, te hímringyó!

– Grr, hadd nyalogassam a golyóid és csiklandozzam a mellbimbóid! – És ez volt az a pillanat, mikor végre rájuk néztem, és láttam, amint Seb úgy mozog a barátom ölében, mintha tényleg meg akarná baszatni magát. _Jézus,_ gondoltam,_ ezek nem normálisak!_

– Hm, tudtam, hogy tudod, hogy szeretem! – mondta Kevin, ezzel elérve, hogy elnevessem magam.

– Gyerünk, bébi, bassz seggbe!

– Ahogy tetszik!

– Fiúk, fiúk, nyugodjatok le, enni szeretnék – mondtam, amint leültem melléjük.

– Ne merd azt mondani, hogy undorítónak találod, a mi szerelmünk olyan tiszta, mint maga az első szerelem – nézett rám gonoszan Sebastian, majd a fiúm szemébe nézett.

– Igen, persze, édesem, azóta szeretlek, hogy találkoztunk... – folytatta Kevin.

– Ne, kérlek, nem tudok enni, ha szétröhögöm a fejem – könyörögtem, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy figyelnek rám. – Rendben, Kapitány, szállj le róla, és...

– De nem, nem akarok! – ellenkezett.

– Esküszöm, hogy visszamehetsz, de csak ha végeztél a reggelivel! A jó fiúk más jó fiúkat kapnak a seggükbe, de a rossz fiúk lányokat kapnak ugyanoda!

– Rendben, meggyőztél – válaszolt azonnal, és a másik oldalamra ült, hogy zavarhassanak, mikor megfogták egymás kezét a hátam mögött, és az arcom előtt etették egymást. Egyszer próbáltam csenni egy falatot Kevintől, de visszahúzta, és rám kiáltott, hogy mit is képzelek magamról, és hogy olyan szívtelen lennék, hogy nem hagyom szegény fiút elegendő energiához jutni.

– Jól van, tarts házvezetőnőként, aludj velem, használj ki és szeresd őt, kurvára nem érdekel, de kérlek, hadd egyek békében, és csak akkor folytassátok ezt a szerepet, mikor már tele a hasam! – ordítottam, mikor betelt a pohár, és fel is álltam, készen arra, hogy elmenjek.

– Hé, bébi, csak vicceltünk – nyúlt a kezemért Kevin, de kihúztam a szorításából. – Hé – mondta nyugodtan, így nem tudtam nem lenézni a szemeibe.

– Hh – sóhajtottam, és ismét helyet foglaltam. – Bocsánat, idegesebb vagyok éhesen.

– Semmi baj – nyugtatott le a szerelmem, és egy finom csókot adott az ajkaimra, amik az előbb még bunkó dolgokat mondtak róla.

– Állj le, még megsértenénk a hetero élettársad érzéseit – kuncogtam, és rákacsintottam.

– Ne is foglalkozzatok velem, épp, hogy kidobott két nő...

– Tudod, ez úgy hangzik, mintha egyszerre kettő lett volna... – ráncoltam a szemöldököm.

– Soha többé nem leszek szerelmes, túl nehéz megszabadulni az érzéseidtől.

– Menjünk, és igyunk, mit szólsz? – javasoltam elég komolyan.

– Tegnap megpróbáltuk, de sajnos a gondjaim tudnak úszni – felelt az üres tányért bámulva maga előtt, semmivel teli szemekkel.

– Mondjak neked valamit, amit biztos eltérítené a gondolataid? – kérdeztem angyalian mosolyogva, és mikor rám nézett, és bólintott, úgy gondoltam, folytatni kéne. – Házimunka!

– Haha, nagyon vicces – hajtotta le a fejét.

– Nem vicc volt, ha van mit csinálnod, akkor nem gondolsz ezekre olyan gyakran, mint most. Az unatkozó embereknek túl sok idejük van gondolkodni, és általában rossz következtetésre jutnak. Segíthetnél elmosogatni, olyan tehetséges vagy benne! Hasznosítsd magad, vagy keress másik ingyen-lakást. Köszi – vigyorogtam, és megfogtam a fiúm kezét.

– Nem voltál vele túl kedves... – mondta, mikor beértünk a szobájába.

– Tudom, de nemrég kaptuk meg egymást, és már van valaki harmadik és nemkívánatos itt, valahogy meg kellett neki mondanom, hogy ne lopjon el tőlem örökké, legalább egy kis ideig.

– Tudod, hogy a legjobb barátom, és nem hagyhatom csávában; és te is idehoztad Vanessát jó fél éve, mikor _én_ akartam veled lenni. Miért kell mindig mindenek úgy lennie, ahogy te akarod?

– Nem kell, de ne mondd, hogy téged nem zavar, hogy nincs szabadidőnk egymásra, mert mindig a lelkét kell ápolnunk.

– Csakis a tiéd vagyok éjjel, csak a tiéd.

– Ja, ha nem kopog az ajtónkon minden ötödik percben, hogy egyedül érzi magát. Hidd el, nem azért mondom, mert utálom, vagy valami, hanem mert azt akarom, hogy csak az enyém legyél egy kis időre, amikor csak akarom, mint egy _valódi_ pár. De úgy érzem, soha nem leszünk azok.

– Hogy mondhatod ezt, már több, mint egy teljes napja egy pár vagyunk, Hercegnő – dorombolta a fülembe, és erős késztetésem volt, hogy eggyé váljak vele egy csókban; amit úgy döntöttem, be is váltok.

– Hm, miért kell egy teljes hetet várnom rád, mikor annyira akarlak már most?

– Nos, arról a dologról... – kezdtem, megállítva a csókunkat. – szerintem inkább egy hónapot kéne várnunk, tudod, először meg akarok róla bizonyosodni, hogy nem vagyok terhes, meg minden. Addig fel tudom ajánlani a kezem és a szám.

– Olyan aljas vagy, de ha ez boldoggá tesz... – mosolygott finoman simogatva a karom.

– Nagyon sajnálom, Kevin... – kértem bocsánatot, mert tudtam, mennyire bánja; én is bántam, de tudnom kellett, hogy nem baszott meg felelőtlenül, mielőtt újra annyira bízhattam volna benne. Biztosra kellett mennem.

– Szeretem, ahogy kiejted a nevem, úgy érzem, csak ezért kezdem szeretni, Beatrix.

– De nem érzek veled együtt, ha az én nevemről van szó... – tájékoztattam.

– Te vagy az én boldogsághozóm – ölelt meg, és a fülembe suttogott. – Szeretlek.

– Én is szeretlek – öleltem vissza, és megcsókoltam a nyakát – ami az egyetlen testrésze volt, amit elértem ölelés meg minden közepette.

– Tudod, hogy ezt nem mondtad nekem az elmúlt öt hónapban? Még mikor szeretkeztünk is néma voltál erről. Ennyire fáj kimondani?

– Nem tettem? – kérdeztem, főként magamtól. – Annyiszor mondom, amennyiszer csak szeretnéd, hogy biztosítsalak – néztem a szemébe készen arra, hogy elkezdjem.

– Trixi, végeztem, most mit csináljak? – kérdezte Sebbie kinyitva az ajtót.

– Megtörted a pillanat varázsát – nézett rá Kev a gyilkosan mély hangjával beszélve. _Nyugodj békében, Seb, hiányozni fogsz._

– Kevin, hagyd meg az életét, később is együtt lehetünk – sóhajtottam, és kimentem a szobából, hogy segítsek Sebastiannak megtanulni használni a mosógépet, és hallgatni a hisztijét.

– Miért kell szeretnem? Miért szeretem még mindig? – kérdezte annak a gépnek a tetején ülve, ami a ruháinkat tisztította.

– Nem tudom – sóhajtottam tizedszerre az elmúlt öt percben. – Kevinnek segített, hogy írt róla egy dalt, és elégette a papírt, de nem tudom, hogy neked is működne-e.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos. Talán egy levél – nézett rám. – Tudnál adni papírt és tollat?

– Nos, van időnk, mielőtt ez végez – rántottam vállat, és elhagytuk a szobát. – Hol vagy, ember? – fordultam vissza, és rámosolyogtam arra, aki a tarkóját vakargatva követett.

Amint beértünk a szobámba, kerestem egy üres lapot és egy tollat, amit később a kezébe nyomtam, majd otthagytam, azt mondva _szólj, ha végeztél, és elmehetünk elégetni valahol_, és megkerestem Kevint, hogy tájékoztassam a legújabb hírekről.

– Tényleg remélem, hogy neki is segíteni fog – mondta megfogva a kezem.

– Biztosan fog, de szerintem ne hagyjuk, hogy megint igyon, elég volt tegnap.

– Jaj, menj már, buli örökké!

– Meg ahogy elképzeled. Ő maga mondta, hogy a gondjai tudnak úszni, szóval az elfojtás nem sikerülhetne – feleltem a falat bámulva.

– Ne beszéljünk róla legalább addig, míg békén hagy miket – fogta meg a derekam, és közelebb húzott, az orrával megérintve az enyémet. – Azt mondta, biztosítanál a szerelmedről azzal, hogy annyiszor mondod, hogy szeretsz, amennyiszer akarom. 6*10^23. Kezdheted.

– Túlságosan szeretlek – nevettem. És megcsókoltam, nem foglalkozva azzal, mennyire ellenkezett, és húzta el tőlem a fejét.

– Hé... ne... kérlek... legalább.. hadd... vegyek... levegőt!

– Esélytelen – válaszoltam és az ágyra húztam magam fölé. – Szeretnél játszani velem? – húztam fel pajkosan a szemöldököm, és láttam, hogy támogatja az ötletet, az arcán növekvő vigyorból.

– Hé, srácok, végeztem! – mondta Sebbie, ahogy beviharzott a szobába. Kopogás nélkül. Úgy kellett kihúznunk a kezünk a másik ruházatából.

– Nos, rendben... – motyogtam a pólót lehúzva a hasamra; nem akartam megbántani, most Kevinen volt a sor, hogy beszéljen vele a viselkedéséről, az ő _barija_ volt végső soron.

– Legközelebb kopogj, mielőtt bejössz – pillantott Sebre, és felállt. – És szerintem kéne egy jelzést csinálnunk az ajtóra, hogy hagyjanak békén.

– Rendben, bocsi, csak megszoktam, hogy akkor jövök, mikor akarok, tudod – kért elnézést.

– Akkor kezdj hozzászokni annak a ténynek a gondolatához, hogy mostantól nem akarok mindent megosztani veled.

– Tehát azt mondod, szakítasz velem? – kérdezte a csodálkozástól kimeredt szemekkel Sebastian.

– Ja, lecseréltelek Trixire, ő jobban szop! – mondta neki Kev, és így tudtam, hogy csak játszanak; még soha nem szoptam le.

– Te is összetöröd a szívem; Trixi, védj meg! – futott hozzám, és letérdelve a mellkasomra hajtotta a fejét.

– Kevin, olyan gonosz vagy – mondtam Seb haját simogatva, aki, éreztem, némán nevetett.

– Igen, az vagy, nem akarod megosztani velem ezeket a cickókat! – fordult a fiúmhoz még mindig átkarolva engem.

– Szállj le a kurvámról és találj magadnak egy másikat! – felelt, és lehúzta rólam. – Ezek az enyémek – folytatta, és megfogta a melleimet.

– Nem, ők az enyémek, és nem vagyok... de jól van, kurva vagyok – ugrottam fel, és elkezdtem simogatni a saját melleimet, csak hogy féltékennyé tegyem a fiúkat.

– Rendben, elég mára – nevetett Kevin, és megfogta a kezem; aztán Sebbie-hez fordult. – Menjünk, és égessük el a gondjaidat egy olyan helyen, ahol nem jelentenek fel gyújtogatásért.

A tengerpartot megfelelő helynek tartottuk, de előbb találnunk kellett egy olyan részt, ahol kevesebb ember nézett minket, mert nem akartuk nyilvánossá tenni, hogy Yohio, a barátnője és a legjobb barátja felégetnek egy papírlapot. Nagyon félreérthető.

Végül nem vittünk magunkkal alkoholt, hanem benzinbe mártottuk a papírt, és a csupasz talajon gyújtottuk meg. Némán álltunk ott, és néztük, ahogy a szél a tengerbe fújja a parazsat – a fájdalma egyedüli maradványai végül belefulladtak a Botteni öbölbe. Megkönnyebbülést láttam a szemében, így én is sokkal jobban éreztem magam.

– Menjünk haza, és segítsetek ebédet csinálni, aztán mindkettőtöknek irány dolgozni, az isten szerelmére! Nekem is tanulnom kell az érettségire, szóval csend kell tőletek.

– Vigyem magammal Lunát? – ajánlotta fel kegyesen Kevin.

– Az nagyon jó lenne – mondtam, és amint láttam, hogy Sebastian egy kicsit szomorkás, átkaroltam a vállát, és a kocsihoz sétáltam vele. Kevin volt az, aki hazavezetett.

**Július 19, 2014.**

Tegnap Seb elköltözött Tiiahoz, így száz százalékban visszakaptuk a lakásunkat – de egy kicsit üresnek tűnt. Persze, mindketten élveztük, hogy csend van a hisztijétől, miszerint unatkozik, de vártunk is arra a napra, mikor beköltözik a közeli kiadó lakásba, és így meg tud látogatni minket, amikor csak akar, de akkor sem zavarna minket.

Nélküle szó szerint hallottam a csendet a sötétben – és az is furcsa volt, hogy senki nem kopogtatott az ajtón egész éjjel, és mikor felébredtem Kevin még mindig mellettem volt. Ebben már jó ideje nem volt részem.

**Július 30, 2014.**

Kevin azt mondta, megkérdezték, hogy volna-e kedve színészkedni (amely ötletért oda meg vissza volt), és így úgy tűnt, hogy ha megkapja a szerepet, akkor még sokkal kevesebb szabad ideje lesz, mivel debütáltatni szeretne egy új lány bandát Lovelipop néven (Lilinnel az élén), és egy régi osztálytársát, akit Oskarnak hívnak.

Akkor sokkal kevesebb ideje lesz rám! Á, mindegy, először a cégnél levő _gyerekeivel_ kell foglalkozzon, én csak azért vagyok itt, hogy érzelmileg támogassam, amire tudom, olyan szüksége van, mint az oxigénre.

**Augusztus 8, 2014.**

A mai egyáltalán nem volt az ez évi kedvenc napom, Kevin és én nagyon összevesztünk, végül nem is vele aludtam az éjjel.

Nem vágódott hasra, mikor bejelentettem, hogy a Mikulás még nem látogatott meg, és így legalább még egy hetet kell várnia; én is ideges voltam miatta, de mit tehettem? Volt még pár napja megérkezni, és a múlt hónapból ítélve akár egy hetet is késhetett.

**Augusztus 13, 2014.**

Úgy tűnik, Kevin meg fogja Linus szerepét kapni egy új thriller-drámában, aminek a címe Jordskott. Azt is mondta, hogy ha nem akarok olyat tanulni az egyetemen, amit nem szeretek, akkor egy nap engem is debütáltathatna színésznőként; mivel egész jó volt a svédem, de egyáltalán nem tűntem svédnek, játszhatnék külföldit a filmekben... és a hangom katasztrofális volt, így nem csatlakozhattam egyetlen bandához meg semmihez sem. Azt válaszoltam, hogy végiggondolom, de előbb a tanulmányaimra koncentrálok.

**Augusztus 14, 2014.**

Soha nem akartam hivatásos színésznő lenni (bár rendszeresen játszottam szerepeket, mikor általános iskolás voltam, és később középiskolában is csináltam párat), de mostanában egyre többet játszadozom ezzel a gondolattal. Semmi más nem mozgatja meg a fantáziám, nem akarok rendőr, orvos, állatorvos, ügyvéd, könyvelő vagy újságíró lenni, vagy bármi hasonló. Még író sem, ahogy sok naplóíró képzeli az életét – nincsenek valótlan álmaim, miszerint meg tudnék élni abból, hogy könyveket adok ki, főként, ha olyan dolgokról kéne írnom, amiket nem szeretek, vagy értek velük egyet, de tudom, hogy sokan imádnák, mert könnyen felfogható volt az alacsony IQ-júak számára is. Annál realistább vagyok, de olyan munkát sem akarok, ahol bárkivel és mindenkivel kell dolgoznom; talán ez a színészkedés olyan lenne, amit még élvezek is. Hisz... már csináltam iskolában, és Svédországban is színészkedtem hét hónapig, miért ne működne?

**Augusztus 18, 2014.**

Nem érzem jól magam, el kéne mennem orvoshoz... de ahhoz se érzem elég jól magam. Mekkora szerencse, hogy Kevin ma egész nap munkában van (megint), talán holnapra jobban leszek, és nem akarom, hogy miattam vagy az állapotom miatt aggódjon.

**Augusztus 19, 2014.**

Három nap után végre hazajött – de csak azért, hogy tiszta ruhát vigyen magával, és itthon hagyja a koszosakat. Meg sem kérdezte, hogy vagyok, csak megpuszilta a homlokom, és megkért, mossam ki a ruháit; aztán elment. Az arca nagyon nyúzottnak tűnt, így nem erőltettem, hogy beszéljen velem, hanem adtam neki a csokis sütiből, amit csináltam – úgy éreztem, a fejem szétrobbanna a sok okosságtól, amit próbáltam bent tartani, míg leteszem az érettségit, ha nem csinálok valami mást, és ezt az édességet kívántam.

**Szeptember 10, 2014.**

Sem Kevin sem én nem akartunk szexelni az elmúlt pár hónapban, ritkán láttuk egymást, úgy éreztem magam, mint egy bejárónő –, és mikor véletlen találkoztunk, és volt időnk egymásra, mindketten olyan fáradtak voltunk, hogy váltottunk két csókot, és elaludtunk. Ő dolgozott és én tanultam, vagy legalább igyekeztem megtanulni, amit tudnom kellett. Nem a legkellemesebb kezdet egy kapcsolatnak, ugye?

**Szeptember 30, 2014.**

Még mindig nincs szex, Kevin elkezdett dolgozni a Jordskotton, így még ritkábban jár haza, mint előtte... úgy érzem, kezdek megőrülni! És mivel holnap repülök Magyarországra, hogy egy kis időt tölthessek a nagymamámmal és a barátaimmal, mielőtt elkezdődnek a vizsgaheteim, nem fogom látni egy hónapig.

**Október 1, 2014.**

Épen és egészségesen értem ide, és bár magyarul olvastam az elmúlt három hónapban, úgy éreztem, nem tudom használni a nyelvet, mikor először kellett. Először svédül akartam jegyet venni, aztán angolra nyitottam a számat, mielőtt magyarul mondhattam volna. Ma egy két lábon járó szerencsétlenség voltam.

**Október 5, 2014.**

Már hozzászoktam, hogy a saját nyelvemen beszélek, és bár úgy érzem, nem tudok semmit, biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó eredménnyel fogok átmenni. Első nap irodalom és nyelvtan van, aztán történelem, matek, és aztán angol, és a hét utolsó napján fogok a választott tantárgyból írni, ami nekem a svéd; mindkét nyelv emelt szinten, szeretem a kihívásokat.

**Október 20, 2014.**

Ma vannak a szóbeli vizsgák, amint végzek velük, mehetek Budapestre befejezni a svédet. Stella ott van egyetemen, és felajánlotta, hogy tölthetek a lakásán egy napot, ha akarom. A srácok többsége itt maradt a középiskola után, de neki más tervei voltak – amik számomra hasznosak voltak.

**Október 30, 2014.**

Végül egész jó eredményekkel zártam, a legrosszabb középszintűm 75% lett, és mindkét nyelv jobb lett, mint 80% – ami, számolva azzal, hogy emelt szintűek voltak, rohadt jó számok voltak.

A bizonyítványom megkapása után azonnal mentem Budapestre és felszálltam a hazavivő gépre.

**November 1, 2014.**

Mikor tegnap késő este hazaértem, Kevin nem volt ott, és mikor ma hazaesett, nem is üdvözölt, csak bólintott, tudomásul véve, hogy ott vagyok, és beesett az ágyba, pedig mondani akartam neki valamit. Mi történt, amíg nem voltam itthon? Szeret még egyáltalán?

**November 2, 2014.**

Úgy döntöttem, hogy a legkevesebb gondot okozom neked – azzal, hogy elhagylak, nagy eséllyel örökre. Kevin, bocsáss meg nekem, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig kínoztam a szíved, és kérlek, úgy gondolj rám, és az időre, amit velem töltöttél, mintha egy rémálom lett volna. Tudom, hogy nem hallhatom az ígéreted, de itt hagyom neked ezt a naplót, kérlek, jegyezd le ide. Nem én voltam a legelfogadóbb barátnő ezen a földön; ezzel teljesen tisztában vagyok. Igyekeztem a legjobbat kihozni magamból, de nem tudtam neked mindent megadni, amit akartam, (és megérdemeltél,) így elszökök, remélhetőleg életemben utoljára. Kívánom, hogy találj valakit, aki jobban tolerálja, mint én, hogy nem lát. Én csak egy olyan valakit akarok, aki mindig ott van nekem, és kétlem, hogy sokáig el tudnád viselni a hisztijeimet.

Végtelenül hömpölygő szeretettel

Beatrix, a személyes boldogsághozód

Ui.: ne légy ennyire depressziós, utálom a síró férfiakat, így felajánlok egy játékot: ha megtalálsz az első találkozásunk első évfordulója előtt, a tiéd leszek megint.

_Sajnálom, nem ígérhetem meg, hogy valaha is elfelejtelek... mert nem leszek rá képes._

_Kevin_

**_November 5, 2014._**

_Miért nem a leglogikusabb helyre mentél?_

**_November 6, 2014._**

_Meg kell találjalak._

**_November 7, 2014._**

_Légy a Desdemonám!_

**_November 9, 2014._**

_Hogy a Pokolba értetted azt az idézetet? Miért nem jöttél?_

**_November 12, 2014._**

Elbújhatsz, de soha nem menekülhetsz.

**_November 14, 2014._**

_Miért nem hazudtál inkább?_

**_November 15, 2014._**

_Szeretni foglak... csak hadd találjalak meg._

**_December 15, 2014._**

_Jövök, csak légy ott, és várj békében!_

**_December 18, 2014._**

_Utálom Shakespeare-t._

**_December 19, 2014._**

_Imádom Shakespeare-t!_

**_December 22, 2014._**

_Tehát ide bújtál..._


	13. Extra - Hova Mennek Az Összetört Szívek?

Hova Mennek Az Összetört Szívek?

Mikor hazaértem azon a bizonyos napon, egyfajta furcsa érzéssel harcoltam, mintha megéreztem volna, mivel kell szembenéznem, mikor belépek a lakásomba. De akkor is meglepett, és nem voltam tőle elragadtatva, egyáltalán nem. _Honnan tudta, mikor van rá a legnagyobb szükségem? És miért?_ Ezek, és hasonló gondolatok cikáztak a fejemben, és nem tudtam tőlük megszabadulni egy másodpercre sem, még akkor sem, mikor később aludni akartam.

Mikor kinyitottam az ajtót, Luna boldogan futott oda hozzám, és üdvözlésül megsimogattam a fejét. Sokkal inkább elememben voltam, mint az elmúlt pár hétben, így azt terveztem, hogy eltöltök egy romantikus estét életem szerelmével, mielőtt visszamegyek dolgozni holnap, de sehol sem találtam őt. Már az is furcsa volt, hogy semmi finom illatot nem éreztem, mikor ilyen korán értem haza, mindig csinált nekem vacsorát, még ha későn is értem haza, vagy csak pár szabad órám volt hazamenni, és ő már aludt, akkor is találtam valami ehetőt, ami rám várt a hűtőben, de most üres volt. A szobájába futottam, arra számítva, hogy a földön fekve találom eszméletlenül, de a látvány, ami fogadott, még szörnyűbb volt. A ruhái és a személyes tárgyai nem voltak sehol, de a naplója az asztalon hevert, az utolsó oldalon kinyitva. Egy pár pillanatra fellélegeztem, _soha sehova nem menne a naplója nélkül_, gondoltam. Akkorát tévedtem.

Aztán odaléptem, és elkezdtem olvasni.

„**Október 30, 2014.**

Végül egész jó eredményekkel zártam, a legrosszabb középszintűm 75% lett, és mindkét nyelv jobb lett, mint 80% – ami, számolva azzal, hogy emelt szintűek voltak, rohadt jó számok voltak.

A bizonyítványom megkapása után azonnal mentem Budapestre és felszálltam a hazavivő gépre." _Gratu, Drágám, olyan okos vagy! Büszke vagyok rád, tudom, hogy régóta ezekre a vizsgákra tanultál, és most kiderült, hogy teljesen megérte!_

„**November 1, 2014.**

Mikor tegnap késő este hazaértem, Kevin nem volt ott, és mikor ma hazaesett, nem is üdvözölt, csak bólintott, tudomásul véve, hogy ott vagyok, és beesett az ágyba, pedig mondani akartam neki valamit. Mi történt, amíg nem voltam itthon? Szeret még egyáltalán?" _Fáradt voltam, akkor értem haza a forgatásról, és ahhoz se éreztem magam elég erősnek, hogy kinyissam a szám. Köszönöm, hogy nem zavartál; de persze, hogy szeretlek, attól még nagyon szeretlek, hogy is gondolhattad, hogy nem? El sem tudok képzelni egy nálad tökéletesebb barátnőt, még a hibáiddal együtt is te vagy nekem a legjobb. Most úgy tűnik, amit mondani akartál, még várat magára._

És most a mosoly az arcomra fagyott, és lassan a megmagyarázhatatlan fájdalom és szomorúság kifejezésére módosult. E/2-t használt a megszokott E/1 helyett; egy levél volt nekem. Úgy éreztem, soha nem kellett volna hagynom, hogy eljöjjön ez a pillanat.

„**November 2, 2014.**

Úgy döntöttem, hogy a legkevesebb gondot okozom neked – azzal, hogy elhagylak, nagy eséllyel örökre. Kevin, bocsáss meg nekem, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig kínoztam a szíved, és kérlek, úgy gondolj rám, és az időre, amit velem töltöttél, mintha egy rémálom lett volna. Tudom, hogy nem hallhatom az ígéreted, de itt hagyom neked ezt a naplót, kérlek, jegyezd le ide. Nem én voltam a legelfogadóbb barátnő ezen a földön; ezzel teljesen tisztában vagyok. Igyekeztem a legjobbat kihozni magamból, de nem tudtam neked mindent megadni, amit akartam, (és megérdemeltél,) így elszökök, remélhetőleg életemben utoljára. Kívánom, hogy találj valakit, aki jobban tolerálja, mint én, hogy nem lát. Én csak egy olyan valakit akarok, aki mindig ott van nekem, és kétlem, hogy sokáig el tudnád viselni a hisztijeimet.

Végtelenül hömpölygő szeretettel

Beatrix, a személyes boldogsághozód"

A könnyeim lassan elkezdték elhagyni a szememet, mielőtt elolvashattam volna az utóiratot, és lefejeltem az asztalt; belül halottnak éreztem magam. Miért tenne ilyet? Előtte soha nem mondta, hogy gond lenne, hogy nem találkoztunk rendszeresen, és hogy csak aludtam vele, egyszer azt mondta, még jó is, mert nem kötelezzük a másikat semmire. És ki is vettem volna egy napot, ha arra kér; így semmit nem értettem. Csak tíz perc után éreztem magam elég erősnek (de még mindig reménytelennek), hogy befejezzem a levelét.

„Ui.: ne légy ennyire depressziós, utálom a síró férfiakat, így felajánlok egy játékot: ha megtalálsz az első találkozásunk első évfordulója előtt, a tiéd leszek megint.." _Miféle fura játékba akarsz belerángatni? Még különösebb vagy, mint gondoltam, és tapasztaltam. És hogy ismerhetsz ennyire?_

Még mindig nem értettem a nőket. Szükségük van a szerelmedre, így elhagynak? Mi ebben a logika? Baszd meg, soha nem foglak megérteni; de egyszer valaki azt mondta, a nőket szeretni kell, nem megérteni. Milyen bölcs volt!

És karácsony kevesebb, mint két hónapra van tőlünk, hogy fogom megtalálni ilyen rövid idő alatt? Nem pazarolhatok több időt arra, hogy sírok utána, mennem kell és mindenhol keresni! Gyorsan a sorai alá írtam az ígéretem, és felhívtam Sebastiant és apámat, hogy megmondjam nekik, ők minden munkám főnökei, amíg hazaérek, és hogy mindent parkoló pályára kell helyezniük, és csak azon dolgozni, hogy megtalálják. Apa azt mondta, nagy eséllyel elvesztem a Jordskott rendezőjének és producereinek a bizalmát, de egyáltalán nem érdekeltek, a legfontosabb az volt, hogy őt megtaláljam. Sebastian szó szerint kinevette a bajom, mondván most megtudom, ő mi érzett hónapokon keresztül, és megígérte, hogy lejön velem, ha szeretném. Én, persze, megmondtam neki, hogy inkább dolgozzon, és fogja be a pofáját, ha meg akarja tartani a munkáját.

_Sajnálom, nem ígérhetem meg, hogy valaha is elfelejtelek... mert nem leszek rá képes._

_Kevin_

Mivel nem tudtam aludni egész éjjel, úgy döntöttem, ellenőrzök minden helyet, ahova mehetett, és hogy hagyott-e valami jelet, vagy akármit, ami egyáltalán segíthetne. Soha nem tagadtam, hogy reménytelen szerelmes vagyok, és az éjszaka történései bebizonyították; például megtudtam, hogy egy nagy tranzakció volt az én bankszámlám és az övé között (nem tudom, hogy csinálta), így volt elég pénze körbeutazni egész Európát, és csak luxusszállodákban megszállni. Biztos voltam benne, hogy annál nem menne messzebbre, elég Európa-központú volt. Ez sokat segített a munkámban, nem kellett körbeutaznom az egész világot, és ezért hálás voltam, mivel mindennél jobban utáltam repülni. De meg kellett találnom, így harcolnom kellett ez ellen a fóbiám ellen. Kihívás elfogadva!

Nem igazán reméltem, hogy Svédországban van, vagy, hogy ha mégis, akkor el tudom érni, mielőtt elhagyja Stockholmot – és onnantól csak Isten tudja, hova megy; de megkérdeztem minden barátját, akit ismertem, hátha tévednék. Mindkét lányt letaglózta a hír, így megspóroltam egy utat Luleåba. Most már csak nagyjából tíz hely van a listámon, ahova mehetett; és arra gondoltam, először a leglogikusabb helyre kellene mennem – az országba, ahol minden kezdődött a számára, és ahol csak háromszor volt, mióta Svédországba költözött.

Végül nem tudtam felülkerekedni a félelmemen, és reggel elmentem a fővárosba, majd onnan Budapestre (nem repülő tömegközlekedéssel), hogy Magyarországon kereshessem. Magammal vittem a nyelvkönyvemet, és mikor leszálltam az utolsó vonatról, használni próbáltam, de végül kiderült, hogy semmire sem emlékeztem a kiejtésből, így végül a szükséges jegyeket angolul vettem meg. Aztán elvesztem a városban, mert rossz földalattira szálltam fel, és így valahol Budán kerültem elő, egy nagy pályaudvarnál, aminek a neve "Déli Pályaudvar" volt, vagy valami hasonló, ahonnan, mint később megtudhattam, déli irányban mentek vonatok. Ugyanazzal a metróval kellett visszamennem, és átszállni egy másikra, hogy elérkezzek a buszállomásra, ahonnan meg tudtam látogatni a nagymamáját.

A buszon sikeresen el tudtam aludni; lassú és rázós út volt, és amint több, mint három óra múlva leszálltam a buszról, a fenekem és a lábaim el voltak zsibbadva – de szerencsére a poggyászom velem volt, szóval senki nem próbált lopni tőlem.

– Jézus – lihegtem, mikor éreztem, hogy valaki megrázza a testem. A busz a váróban állt, és én voltam az egyik utolsó utas rajta; a sofőr nem akarta, hogy fennmaradjak, így inkább felébresztett. Amint már kifejtettem, nem igazán tudott angolul (mint a legtöbben ebben az országban; rengetegen beszéltek vagy németül, vagy sehogy, nehéznek találták megtanulni angolul,) de valahogy emlékeztem, hogy mondják, hogy "köszönöm", ha magukról beszélnek, így motyogtam egy "köszönöm"-öt, és elmentem. Mekkora mázli, hogy az utolsó megállóig kellett mennem...

De onnantól? Szép volt, meg minden, hogy emlékeztem a város nevére, ahova együtt mentünk, de nem emlékeztem se a címre, se az útra a Nagyihoz, mivel taxival mentünk, és mikor a városban sétáltunk, inkább rá figyeltem. Most úgy este fél tizenegy körül volt, és szerda lévén nem sok ember volt az utcán, akit megkérdezhettem. _Szent szar,_ _akkor fogom feladni, mikor ilyen közel vagyok a célhoz? Tényleg ilyen reménytelen lennék, ha nincs velem? Ő is, és az elvesztése is elvette az eszem, így nem állok meg, míg meg nem találom, nem számít semmi. Az sem érdekel, ha kitudódik, hogy egyedül utazom, Apu munkája kitalálni valamit arra, amire nekem nincs erőm._

Leültem az egyik padra, és elkezdtem végiggondolni, mit tudok a városról: a nevét, és hogy a Duna a közelben folyik; Nagyi háza csak kétutcányira van onnan, ha jól emlékszem Trixi szavaira. De hol a Pokolban van a folyó... semmi ötletem nem volt. legalább tíz percig a tenyerembe temette az arcomat, mielőtt fel mertem állni, és elindulni egy irányba. Még azt se tudtam megtippelni, merre van észak, mert az éjszakai égbolt felhős volt.

– Hé, nem te vagy Trixi barátja? – hallottam magam mögül egy hangot, és hamarosan egy kéz markolt a vállamra. – Őt hol hagytad?

– H-hello – integettem zavartan; biztos voltam benne, hogy fel kéne ismernem.

– Ádám vagyok – nézett sokatmondóan a szemembe, és egy pillanatra kitisztult a memóriám. Sajnos a hosszú haja és punk ruhái nem segítettek tökéletesen emlékezni.

– Ó, emlékszem – csaptam meg a homlokom. – Bocs, nem voltam itt egy ideje – ajánlottam kézfogát, és elfogadta. – Én is ugyanezt akartam kérdezni, nem láttad Trixet?

– Pár napja elment – mondta, és intett, hogy kövessem. – De lehet, visszajött. Miért? Történt valami?

– Nem tudom – feleltem a lábfejem bámulva, miközben mellette mentem.

– Akkor gyere velem Lehelhez, épp bulizunk, talán valaki tud valamit róla; és nem is kellene az utcán maradnod, hideg van, és sokat esik mostanában.

– Eredetileg az volt a tervem, hogy megkérdezem a nagyanyját, tud-e valamit – vallottam be.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az öreglány tud valamit, amit mi nem, Trixi minden szabad napját velünk töltötte – tájékoztatott.

– Ebben az esetben esélyesen többet találkoztál vele, mint én az elmúlt három hónapban – sóhajtottam minden féltékenység nélkül, egy csepp irigységgel. Nagyon hiányzott.

– Miután ezeket hallom, erősen kétlem, hogy semmi sem történt, amiért itt keresed...

– ... ez bonyolult – motyogtam pár másodperc múlva, és nem erőltette, hogy beszéljek.

Mikor odaértünk, megint rengeteg embernek mutattak be, és nem emlékeztem egy névre sem azokén az emberekén kívül, akikkel már találkoztam. És néhányuk hajlamos volt elfelejteni, hogy nagyon keveset beszéltem magyarul, és beszélni kezdtek velem. És nem angolul...

Aztán megkértek, hogy fogjak egy gitárt, és játsszak valamit nekik, de nem emlékeztem egy más dalra sem, csak arra, amit fejben írtam abban a három órában, amíg el voltam veszve Budapesten. Legalább hasznos volt valamire...

– Nos, ez a dal nagyon új, és nem tudom garantálni, hogy nem fogok hibázni – kértem elnézést, és elkezdtem játszani a gitáron, finoman pengetve a húrokat, egyesével. – A címe _A White Lie_, azaz _Kegyes hazugság_ – konferáltam, és a hangom betöltötte a szobát, amint magam kísértem gitáron.

_Promised to never let me run away,_

_Said – trust me, I will never leave you, Dear;_

_But here we are now – two lonely lovers_

_Who only want to revive that fire._

_That day while lying in the virgin snow_

_I touched your hand that now I'd love to do._

_Amber was shining brightly in the White_

_Not saying Cherry kisses I desire…_

_Now I'm lying under a tree alone_

_And your hand is not here for me anymore._

_I see you in every cloud in the sky -_

_Come back to me or I swear I will die._

_Please, promise me again!_

_Say that you seek me yet_

_And that you'll find me soon._

_Say that you need me too -_

_Say that our love is true._

_(=Ígérted, hogy soha nem hagysz megszökni, mondtad – bízz bennem, soha nem hagylak el, Drágám; de most itt vagyunk – két magányos szerelmes, aki csak azt a tüzet akarja újraéleszteni. Aznap, miközben a szűz hóban feküdtünk, megérintettem a kezed, amit most nagyon szeretnék. A Borostyán erősen fénylett a Fehérben, nem említve a Cseresznye-csókokat, amikre vágyom… Most egyedül fekszem egy fa alatt és a kezed többé már nincs itt nekem. Minden felhőben az égen téged látlak – gyere vissza hozzám, vagy esküszöm, meg fogok halni. Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem újra! Mondd, hogy már keresel, és hamarosan megtalálsz. Mondd, hogy neked is szükséged van rám – mondd, hogy a szerelmünk igaz.)_

A dalt azzal fejeztem be, hogy lassan megpendítettem a kezemben levő hangszer minden húrját, hogy a hang hat különbözőnek hallatsszon. Amint felnéztem a közönségemre, csak csodálkozó arcokat láttam (és néhány telefon kameráját; biztos lehettem benne, hogy Apunak foglalkoznia kell majd az újságírókkal holnap...) és a soha véget nem érő taps csak pár végtelen pillanat múlva kezdődött; de amint elindult, soha nem akart véget érni.

– Aszta, ez... csodálatos volt – hallottam French hangját, és hamarosan odajött kezet rázni velem. – Nem mondtam volna meg, hogy új, ha nem említed.

– Köszönöm – próbáltam rámosolyogni, de nem éreztem magam elég erősnek.

– Ezeröt – felelt.

– Úgy érted? – ráncoltam a szemöldököm. Biztos valami fura szokás volt itt...

– Semmi, semmi... – veregette meg a vállam. – Merre van Trixi?

– Nagy eséllyel nem ebben az országban – válaszoltam.

– Nem lehetsz biztos, Stella például Budapesten van – csatlakozott Ádám. – De mondd már, mi van azzal a kisördöggel; ő nem mondott semmit, mikor itt volt, de láttuk, hogy egyáltalán nem volt jól, és nem a vizsgák miatt.

– Nos... – vakartam meg a tarkóm, és letettem a gitárt. – Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem volt értékes időnk a másikra az elmúlt hónapokban; és most nem tudom, hol lehet. Mármint egyáltalán semmi ötletem.

– Az szopás, haver – bokszoltak a vállaimba, és adtak pálinkát. _Nem, ne többet az Ördög gyümölcsös vizéből!_

Hogy teljes legyen a történet meg kell említenem, hogy körülbelül hajnali kettőkor mentünk el, és Ádámnál aludtam, aki felhívta Stellát és Trixi nagymamáját is, hogy tudnak-e valamit róla, de mindkét hely Trixi-mentesnek bizonyult. Aztán megtudtam, hol született, és úgy döntöttem, ott fogom keresni, talán valaki, a barátai, akikkel soha többet nem akart találkozni, tudtak valamit, akármit! Nem tudtam sokáig a seggemen maradni; meg kellett találnom!

A busz, ami odavitt, csak négykor indult, és mivel a buszmegállóhoz az út gyalog fél óra volt Ádáméktól (nagyon közel lakott Beatrix nagyanyjához), volt egy kis szabad időm ebéd után, amit úgy döntöttem, arra fordítok, hogy megnézem a Dunát, amit kihagytam, mikor legutóbb itt voltam. Felajánlotta, hogy velem jön, de elutasítottam; egy időre egyedül akartam lenni a gondolataimmal, és az emlékével a fejemben.

A szél nem fújt, de néha éreztem egy könnyű szellőt, ami elmozdította a leveleket a földön egyik pontról a másikra; ami arra emlékeztetett, hogy az idő nem állt meg ebben az öreg utcában, ahol nem voltak új házak, az egyetlen érdekes épület egy elhagyatott manufaktúra volt, és az embereket sehol sem lehetett látni. Néha láttam pár kisebb kutyát, amint macskákat kergetnek, de igazából semmi nem törte meg a csendet, ami körülvett, amint közelebb és közelebb mentem a rakparthoz, amiről még anno beszélt.

Csak mik elértem az utca végét vettem észre, milyen nagy a folyó, milyen gyorsan folyik; azt kívántam tőle, bárcsak el tudná mosni a fájdalmam, és őt visszahozni hozzám – legyen bárhol ezen a nagy bolygón. Úgy döntöttem, keresek egy fát, ami alá le tudok feküdni, ahogy a dalban tettem, és... nem tudom, csak élvezni akartam, hogy süt a nap, és Európa második leghosszabb folyója mellett vagyok. Ahol ő minden nyarát töltötte.

Pár perc séta után végre találtam egy fát, ami tetszett, és a folyópart mellett volt, így lefeküdtem alá, lenémítottam a telefonom, és elkezdtem élvezni a hűvös novemberi levegőt az arcomon. Mindössze két órával később ébredtem fel, és sietnem ellett vissza, de ahogy rohantam vissza Ádámékhoz, hogy felvegyem a cuccom, észrevettem egy cetlit egy fa törzsén. Sárga volt, így könnyen összekeverhették egy levéllel; de nem, egy papírcetli volt, amin felfedezhettem életem szerelmének ronda betűit:

_Even if we're far apart_

_I still feel you in my heart._

_You're The One – Yohio_

_(=Még ha távol is vagyunk egymástól, akkor is érezlek a szívemben. Te vagy az – Yohio)_

Ezek a sorok könnyeket csaltak a szemembe. Éreztem, meg kell találnom, amint lehet.

Nem tudtam egyenesen abba a városba menni, ahova akartam, hanem át kellett szállnom, így végül két cetlivel mentem el; egy, amit ő írt, és egy, amin rajta volt, melyik busszal kel mennem, és melyik állomásig kell vennem a jegyet. Először vonattal akartam odamenni, de Ádám azt mondta, az egy „megbízhatatlan szar", így végül két busz vitt el a jó helyre. Csak este tízkor értem oda (megint), mert egy teljes órát kellett várnom a második buszomra. Közben ugyanazt csináltam, mint a járművön: próbáltam megtanulni ezt a reménytelenül gyönyörű nyelvet, amire sehol máshol nem volt lehetőségem. Aztán fogtam egy taxit, és elmentem egy éjszakára egy szállodába. Vagy kettőre, ha nem leszek képes átnézni az egész várost egyetlen nap alatt – ami valójában lehetetlennek tűnt.

Reggel az első dolgom az volt, hogy információt gyűjtsek azokról, akiket itt ismert, – és nagy város lévén nem volt olyan könnyű, mint gondoltam. Szerencsére fel tudtam hívni Ádámot (aki megadta a számát arra az esetre, ha elvesznék, vagy valami), és meg tudtam tőle kérdezni, hogy például melyik iskolába járt, hol volt az apja és az öccse eltemetve, meg hasonlók. Megmondta az iskola nevét, és hogy gazdaságot tanult ott (így már értettem, miért mondta, hogy lehetne könyvelő), és hogy a régi barátai még mindig ott lehetnek, komolyabban tanulva azt az egyetem helyett. Nem igazán értettem a rendszert, de most ez nem volt fontos, hanem az, hogy találhattam olyan embereket, akik talán tudtak valamit róla – és már tudtam, hol keressem őket.

Bár november volt, felvettem a napszemüvegem, és úgy utaztam; nem akartam, hogy az emberek felismerjenek, ha ez elkerülhető. Szerencsére a taxisofőr gyorsan odavitt (kivéve ha közel volt hozzám, akkor átkozott lassú volt), és miután meg tudtam magyarázni a portásnak (egy angoltanár segítségével!), hogy mit akarok ott, beengedtek, és megkereshettem azt a két embert, akiknek tudtam a nevét, és tudtam, hogy ismerik a szerelmem. Azok ketten, akiket a legjobban gyűlölt: Ivor és Tara; az ex-barátja és az ex-legjobb barátnője.

Nem igazán lepett meg, hogy Ivor egy kétméteres ukrán volt hosszú szőke hajjal, a nevéből ítélve valami hasonlónak képzeltem; de Tara, Trix legjobb barátja valami hihetetlenül visszataszító volt; már a kinézete és a hamis márkás cuccai is szörnyűek voltak (Chanel, Vuitton, Prada...), de ahogy a haját és a sminkjét hordta, attól egyenesen undorító lett, bár soha nem gondoltam, hogy egy lány, aki szerette a rockzenét nézhet ki ilyen rémesen... és mindezeken felül nem volt háj híján, egyáltalán nem. Amint megpillantottam őket, azon kezdtem gondolkozni, miféle önbizalom-problémái voltak, mikor barátkozni kezdett ezekkel a humanoidokkal, akiknek egyáltalán nem volt ízlésük. És még át is verték, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egész kapcsolatuk alatt; más esetben ez az izomagyú lény nem bírt volna ellenállni a kísértésnek, és annyiszor baszta volna meg, ahányszor csak akarta. Ettől a gondolattól megint félteni kezdtem mindentől, és marha féltékeny lettem a férfira, aki ellopta a virágot, ami nekem, és csakis nekem nőtt, ebben olyan biztos voltam, mint hogy ott álltam.

– Mit nézel, balfasz? – kérdezte angolul közvetlen a szemeimbe nézve.

– H-hé, ne nevezz így – mondtam egy pillanatnyi döbbenet után.

– Mondd, mit akarsz, aztán húzz el, órám lesz.

– Tudnom kell, hogy ti ketten hallottatok-e bármit nemrégiben Bíró Beatrixről – mondtam, és sóhajtottam, ahogy végeztem. Igen, megkérdeztem őket!

Néhány ember, akik közömbösnek akartak mutatkozni a téma iránt hirtelen felkapták a fejüket, amint a neve elhagyta a szám, és ők ketten is csodálkozva néztek rám; biztos voltam benne, hogy mindketten tudták, mi történt vele, miután külföldre költözött.

– Azt hallottam, hogy valami norvég színész kurvája, vagy mi... – motyogta Tara amint a száját festette egy kis tükröt tartva a kezében.

– Hh – sóhajtottam, mielőtt úgy éreztem, hogy megint beszélni tudok velük. – Yohio egy svéd énekes, és ő a barátnője, hivatalosan az Eurovíziós Dalfesztivál óta, valójában mióta a Skandináv-félszigetre költözött.

– Jézus, mi vagy te, egy őrült Trix-fan, hogy mindent tudsz róla? – csattant fel a szőke gorilla, és közelebb lépett hozzám, megmutatva, hogy legalább húsz centiméterrel magasabb. Kicsit megijedtem, de nem akartam kimutatni, végtére is férfi voltam. Vagy valami hasonló.

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném, másfél éve szakítottatok, miért érdekel még mindig? De még nem válaszoltátok meg a kérdésem – tértem vissza az eredeti témához. – Halottatok _nemrégiben_ valamit róla?

– Semmit ezóta a hülye könyv óta, ami své... – kezdte Tara, de Ivor mutatta neki, hogy fogja be.

– Miért érdekel? – kérdezte kielégítő válasz adása helyett.

– Az nem a te dolgod – mondtam nagyképűen, és levettem egy kicsit a napszemüvegem, hogy kényelmesebben vehessem vissza (de a valódi ok az volt, hogy megmutassam nekik, ki vagyok), majd elmentem. Senki nem futott utánam, mint a filmekben, mikor a kétségbeesett szerelmes keresi a barátnőjét, így biztos lehettem benne, hogy nincs itt – és ennek azt kellett jelentenie, hogy nincs is az országban, főként mert Apu hívott, és azt mondta, hogy volt valami a hírekben Velencéről, és elkapta az ő arcát pár másodpercre. Újabb hely, ahova utazhatok, nagyszerű! Biztos voltam benne, hogy ezzel meg akar ölni, tudja, hogy utálok utazni, és kínozni próbál, mielőtt megölne azzal, hogy kikosaraz, amint kifutok az időből, de most legyőztem az egész tervével meg mindennel! _Meg foglak találni, és soha többé nem engedem, hogy elszökj tőlem; láttam a nyomokat, amiket a könnyeid hagytak a papíron!_

Az utolsó hely, amit megcéloztam, mielőtt visszamentem a szállodába, hogy kijelentkezzek, a temető volt, ahova Danit és az apjukat temették. Úgy éreztem, meg kell nekik köszönnöm, hogy sokáig vigyáztak rá, és megkérni őket, hogy tegyék továbbra is ezt a nem túl hálás feladatot, mikor én nem lehetek ott a számára.

Egy apró levelet találtam a sírjukon egy tucat szóval: "Siess ide és ments meg, Othello, és én leszek a te Desdemonád." Ezen a ponton nem bírtam tovább, és leültem a hideg földre, az arcom a tenyerembe temetve. Nem tudtam elhinni. _Itt volt, és üzenetet hagyott nekem. Biztos egy őrült játékot játszik velem, de nem érdekel, mert tudom, hogy nem bírok nélküle élni – amit ő is tud; másként nem csinálná ezt. Nem hagyna nekem üzeneteket Európa különböző pontjain, ha nem akarná, hogy megtaláljam! Mondd, hogy nem! De sietnem kell, vagy elmegy, újabb üzenetet hagyva, ami megint elszakít tőle. Miért?_

Aznap már nem voltak buszok Velencébe, így várnom kellett másnapig, hogy tizenöt órát utazhassak, vagy még többet. Életemben először egy kicsit (rendben, irtózatosan) tehetetlennek éreztem magam, és a két lábam adtam volna egy saját sofőrért és autóért.

Az éjszakát Budapesten töltöttem, mert el akartam érni az első buszt, ami reggel ötkor indult, és az oda út abból a városból, ahol előzőleg voltam újabb három óra volt, a tömegközlekedés rohadt lassú volt errefelé. Persze, számolnunk kell azzal a ténnyel is, hogy 200 km-re voltam a fővárostól... és amint leszálltam a buszról, taxiba szálltam, elmentem egy szállodába, és azonnal elaludtam az ágyon, nem is gondolva arra, mit csinálhat vagy érezhet most Trixi, egyedül Velencében... ezeket a gondolatokat meghagytam a buszra, és aközben a tizenhat (!) óra közben, amit rajta töltöttem, semmi más nem volta az agyamban, csak az arca, és hogy nyernem kell ellene, hogy megszerezzem. _Egy igazi fiús hercegnő..._

Az első határ átlépésével az Euro-zónába kerültem, így meg tudtam mondani, hogy valami drága vagy olcsó-e, egyszerűen az árra pillantva, és nem kellett mindent elosztanom harminccal, hogy megkapjam a svéd árakat. A bankkártyám bárhol használhattam, az nem volt gond, de szerettem tudni, hogy mennyit érnek a dolgok. Minthogy tudtam, hogy ő mindent megér, amit fizetnem vagy tennem kell érte...

Velencébe jutni nem volt olyan könnyű, ahogy gondoltam, és hajóra kellett szállnom, hogy a város szívébe juthassak, ahol állítólag találkoztam vele. Biztos voltam, hogy azon a _piazzán_ lesz, vagy legalább valahol a közelben lesz az üzenete. De már késő este volt, mikor odaértem, így kerestem egy szállodát, és úgy döntöttem, majd másnap keresem meg. Normál esetben elmentem volna éjszaka is, de fáradt is voltam, és féltem is, hogy nem lesz ott, és a csalódottság pillanatát néhány órával el akartam odázni.

Reggel aztán elkezdtem keresni, először a Rialtóhoz mentem, aztán becsuktam a szemem egy rövid pillanatra, csak hogy az ő fejét tudjam használni, és kitalálhassam, merre menjek. _Hol lehet az a kávézó, ahol „Magányos-Yohi" és „Angyal-Trixi" első randija volt?_ Szemeim kinyitva körbepillantottam, és hagytam, hogy a lábaim vigyenek egyik kis utcából a másikba, amíg találtam egy teret egy apró szökőkúttal a közepén, és egy kávézóval a jobbomon. _Tehát valóban létezik..._

Nemcsak hogy létezett, de a kávéjuk is mennyei volt, így hármat is rendeltem egyhuzamban, mert úgy éreztem, be kell vinnem valami koffeint, mielőtt újra gondolkodni tudnék. A legsötétebb sarokban ültem, ahonnan láthattam, hogy volt egy hatalmas tábla velem szemben, ahova a vendégek írhatták rövid üzeneteiket. Közelebb érve felfedeztem, hogy volt egy, amit kékkel írtak, angolul: "Paris az, akivel össze fogsz házasodni." Ezek egyértelműen az ő betűi voltak. _De mit jelenthettek? Már elment, és nekem Párizsba kellene mennem? Vagy Veronába, ahol Romeo és Júlia élt?_

– Elnézést – szólítottam meg egy pincérnőt. – Milyen gyakran takarítják ezt a táblát?

– Amint betelik, legutóbb tegnap. Perché? – fejezte be olaszul.

– És nem emlékszik a lányra, aki ezt írta?

– Igen, azt mondta, hogy "itt hagyja ezt egy számára kedves személynek, hogy oda menjen, ahol ez értelmet kap." Nem őrült egy kicsit? Ha szeretik egymást, csak mondják ki.

– Hova ment? – kérdeztem információéhesen.

– Nem tudom, nem mesélt el mindent – rántott vállat, és amint befejeztem az utolsó kávém, kirohantam az üzletből vissza a szállodába, és megnéztem, hogy juthatnék a legkönnyebben Veronába. Azt hittem, látom a kapcsolatot azok között, amiket írt, és ahova ment. Először persze meglátogatta azokat, akiket szeretett, aztán jött Shakespeare. Shakespeare és a tragédiái, nem szó szerint, de olyasmiket írt nekem, amiket az ő szereplői mondanának; Desdemona azt akarta, hogy Othello megmentse – első sorban a szüzességétől –, és Júliának azt mondták, hogy hamarosan összeházasodik Párissal. Mindkettő Shakespeare-től, mindkettő Olaszországban... vajon ott fog maradni, és egyszer hirtelen látok egy idézetet Júlia erkélye alatt, Dantétól idézve, és Nápolyba kell mennem? Vagy valahova máshova? Mi benne a logika?

Reggel hatkor indult a vonat Veronába, és kevesebb, mint két óra múlva egy új szállodában voltam, ahonnan az Erkélyhez siettem, és este tízig vártam rá. Másnap már korán reggel odamentem, és csak tízkor távoztam; három napig játszottam ezt, de mivel sehol nem volt, rá kellett döbbenjek, hogy tévedtem, mikor ide jöttem, és hogy már talán nincs is Párizsban; de nem találhattam meg anélkül, hogy megtaláljam a jelét valahol az utcán, vagy egy épületben, szóval tudtam, hogy vissza kell oda mennem, és felforgatnom az összes helyet, ahol voltunk abban a három napban még anno nyáron.

Egy teljes napot töltöttem azzal, hogy a francia fővárosba utazzak, ahol tudtam, hogy semmi más, csak egy üzenet fog várni – de hol? Próbáltam felidézni, mit csináltunk itt, és hol, de nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint elsőre gondoltam. És a naplója is mélyen a poggyászomban volt, így csak a szállodában tudtam megnézni – ugyanaz, ahol akkor voltunk, ugyanabban a szobában. Persze semmi nem volt itt a szobában, így eldöntöttem, hogy belekezdek a küldetésbe, amint felébredek másnap reggel.

Elég korán ébredtem, és körbepillantva minden emlék, amit itt gyűjtöttünk, az eszembe jutott, és emiatt pár könnycsepp maradt a párnán. Abban az ágyban feküdtem, ahol elvesztettem a szüzességem azzal, akit épp most kerestem. A haja, a szemei, ahogy járt, és a bőrének érintése... mindezt el akartam felejteni, de minél jobban ki akartam őket törölni az elmémből, annál inkább beleégett, és hamarosan azt vettem észre, hogy néma sírás hangja tölti be az üres szobát. Nem volt menekvés ebből az ördögi körből, minél jobban el akartam felejteni, annál többet gondoltam rá, és végül mindig összetörtem. Ha nem foglalkoztam vele, úgy éreztem, nehézséget okozott még a lélegzés is. Ez örökké így lesz, vagy csak míg az utolsó homokszem lepereg életem homokórájában?

Egy órával később elég erősnek éreztem magam, hogy felkeljek, és végigsétáljak az utcákon, ahol együtt voltunk a nyaralásunk alatt. Minden templom és egyéb látványosság zsákutcának bizonyult, és az éttermek is. Megtaláltam azt a helyet is, ahol megbotlott, és a karjaimba esett (amit elfelejtett megemlíteni a naplójában, de én tisztán emlékeztem), de semmi üzenet, jel, vagy akármi, bár úgy kerestem, mint azelőtt még soha semmit. Ha valamikor elvesztettem valamit, könnyen helyettesíthettem egy hasonlóval, de egy emberrel kapcsolatban ez lehetetlennek tűnt.

Másnap a művész negyedbe mentem, és mivel ott sem volt semmi, megcéloztam a klubot, ahol voltunk, be is jutottam, de semmi sem volt ott, sem a közeli utcákon, így amint hazaértem, úrrá lett rajtam az elkeseredettség, és úgy éreztem, minden reménytelen, hogy soha nem fogom megtalálni, és úgy fogok meghalni hatvan évvel ezután, hogy soha többé nem látom. Az volt a legrosszabb, hogy tudtam, ő is szeret, és azt akarja, hogy megtaláljam, más esetben nem hagyna üzeneteket Európa szerte, hanem azt írta volna a naplójába, hogy gyűlöl, és minden perc, amit együtt töltöttünk, egy nagy hazugság volt, mert nem tehetett mást, gyáva volt elhagyni. Ha ezt írta volna, talán elfogadtam volna, nem hittem volna el, de elfogadom a döntését, és megtettem volna minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy elfeledkezzek még a létezéséről is, de nem így tett, és így vissza kellett szereznem.

_Nem pazarolhatom az időm, lehet, hogy messze van tőlem, de soha nem lesz képes elvágni a kettőnk közt levő vörös fonalat, és amíg az létezik, úgy fogom érezni, mintha mellettem lenne. De az idő szalad, több, mint egy hét telt el, már két országban kerestelek, és még hátra van öt hét. Úgy érzem, hamarosan megtalállak!_

Még van öt hetem, he? Ha ez így működne! Reggel kaptam egy hívást Aputól, hogy húzzam vissza a seggem Svédországba amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, mert a producerek és a rendező őrjöngenek, kérdezgetve, hogy hova a Pokolba tűntem, és azt mondják, hogy ha nem kerülök elő egy napon belül, akkor biztos nem kapok, nemhogy fizetést, de még munkát sem soha a filmiparral kapcsolatosan soha. És szegény Happy-t sem hagyhatom cserben, hogy újrakezdje az egész sorozatot, vagy legalább azokat a részeket, ahol velem szerepelt. Valójában a többieket egy az egyben leszartam, de ő a barátom volt.

Az utolsó hely, ami az eszembe jutott, miután beszéltem Apuval, az a cipőbolt volt, ahol a magassarkúit kapta. Nem tudom, miért éreztem azt, hogy oda kell mennem, de ez volt a legsikeresebb lépés, amit azóta tettem, hogy elhagytam Velencét: az egyik oszlop hátulján egy új _utasítás_ volt, talán hetek óta:

_To the end of the world_

_To a place where the stars don't shine_

_To The End – Yohio_

_(A világ végére, egy helyre, ahol nem ragyognak a csillagok. A végéig – Yohio)_

Mit gondolhat, hol van a világ vége? És ott miért ne ragyognának a csillagok? Őszintén szólva még soha nem gondoltam bele, de most lesz rá időm, lévén haza kell mennem, és dolgoznom, mielőtt a hajsza következő állomására megyek. Meg kell majd kérdeznem a srácok véleményt is a KEIOS-nál...

_Beatrix, kérlek, próbálj megérteni, és maradj ott, ahova mentél, hogy legyen időm megtalálni téged! Ha továbbra is elfutsz, soha nem fogok felzárkózni hozzád!_

Egy hónappal később eresztettek csak szabadon; az az idő négy hét Pokol volt a számomra, az egyetlen dolog, ami a mellkasomban tartotta a lelkem az volt, hogy tudtam, vége lesz, és hogy Happy mindent megtett, hogy elterelje a figyelmem, bármikor látta, hogy depresszióba süllyedek, és még a párjának is megmondta, hogy ne jöjjön látogatni, ha volt erre lehetőség, és így ritkábban láttam boldog párokkal – és ez sokat segített.

Időközben Sebastian a felettünk levő lakásba költözött, és így tudott vigyázni Lunára, és amint hazaérkeztem, meglátogatott, ahogy ő mondta, _mindkettőnknek jobb lesz nem maradni egyedül, ha ilyen közel vagyunk egymáshoz,_ és így beszélgetéssel töltöttük az estéinket, és azon agyaltunk, hol lehet _a világ vége_, de mivel nem jutottunk semmire, így az utolsó napon megkérdeztem erről Happy véleményét is.

– Miért a cipőbolt? – kérdezett vissza, miután hallotta a történetet.

– Nem tudom, valami miatt fontosnak tartotta; ott vettem neki magassarkút.

– Cipőt vettél neki? – nézett rám döbbenten.

– Miért ne tettem volna? Nem csak kellett neki, de imádta is őket, és ajándékozó hangulatban voltam.

– Még soha nem hallottad a mondást? _Soha ne végy nőnek cipőt, mert azokban fog elfutni tőled._

– Ó, hogy utálom a véletlen egybeeséseket! – csaptam erősen a combomra. – De akkor mit jelenthet _a világ vége_?

– A világ vége emberenként változik, ha tudod, mi a világa, akkor azt is tudni fogod, hol van a vége. Például az én világom vége egy idő, utálom a sötétséget, így az én világom periodikusan születik és hal meg minden nap. Mi az övé?

– Európa – mondtam a homlokomra csapva. – Van Európának olyan pontja, ahol_ a csillagok nem ragyognak_? Tudnom kell! – ragadtam meg a vállait, egy kicsit meglepve őt ezzel, de elengedtem, amint ráeszméltem, mit is művelek. – Bocsánat.

– Semmi baj – rántott vállat.

– De hol nem ragyognak a csillagok? – kérdeztem elgondolkozva.

– London, ha esik – kuncogott, és pont abban a szent pillanatban néztem bele a kimeresztett szemeibe, mikor ő az enyémekbe. – Londonba kell utaznod – mondta rám mutatva, miközben én azt mondtam, _Londonba kell utaznom_ rá mutatva.

– Köszönöm, Happy, megmentetted az életem – hadartam ültömből felugorva, és megöleltem, majd apámhoz rohantam, aki véletlen ott volt, mert mondani akart nekem valamit, vagy micsoda. – Apu, Londonba kell utaznom, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!

– Várj, várj, várj, azt akartam mondani, hogy Oskar második dalán kell dolgoznod, és most iderohansz, azt kiáltva, hogy a Brit fővárosba kell utaznom. Mi történt? Happy? – kérdezte fejével a lány felé bökve.

– Ja, nem, csak segített megtalálni Trixit, és most úgy tűnik, tudom, hol találhatom meg – és az London – összegeztem.

– Fiam, tudod, hogy szeretem őt, de biztos vagy benne, hogy ő is azt akarja, hogy megtaláld? Abban az esetben egy helyen maradt volna, és nem csak egy üzenetet hagyott volna, hogy értelmetlen dolgokra költsd a pénzed.

– Nem, Apu, egyáltalán nem voltak értelmetlenek! Mindegyik életének egy fontos helyszíne, először oda mentem, ahol nyaralni szokott, majd oda, ahol felnőtt, aztán „ahol találkoztunk" – mutattam az idézőjeleket –, és ahol lepecsételtem az elvesztését, azzal, hogy cipőt vettem neki. Most egy eddig még tisztázatlan oknál fogva Londonba kell mennem, és hamarosan megtalálhatom! Apu, hadd csináljam ezt még egy hétig, aztán esküszöm, hogy nem beszélek róla soha többet, ha nem találom meg. Csak hadd csináljam!

– Egy hét egyetlen nappal sem több. Legkésőbb december huszonkettedikén éjfélkor a házamban kell lenned, vele vagy nélküle. Most gyere, vár ránk a kocsi.

Még mindig mindennél jobban gyűlöltem repülni, de mivel éreztem, hogy enyém a győzelem, nem azért aludtam a repülőn, mert ébren akartam magam tartani, hanem mert _nem bírtam_ előző este elaludni, annyira örültem, hogy tudom, hova kell menni, és gyermeki lelkesedéssel ugráltam körbe Sebbie-t, azt magyarázva, hogy akár együtt is tölthetjük a karácsonyt.

Másnap reggel az első repülőgép elvitt Stockholmba, onnan pedig Londonba repültem, és elkezdtem megnézni minden létező helyet, ahova mehetett. Nem is éreztem magam rosszul, mikor nem jártam sikerrel első nap, de mivel három napot kellett Londonban töltenem, hogy megtaláljam a jelét (a Globe mellett), ami most egy vörös papírfecni volt, egyetlen névvel: Anne Hathaway. Shakespeare, megint az a rohadt Shakespeare! Hogy lehet valaki ennyire megőrülve érte? Mindegy, most legalább pontosan megmondta, hova kell mennem, és nem akarta, hogy erőltessem az agyam. Anne Hathaway Shakespeare felesége volt, akit Stratford-Upon-Avonben hagyott, mikor elment Londonba, hogy valóra váltsa az álmait. És ott várt rám, ebben biztos voltam.

Másnap ebédidő magasságában értem oda, és első sorban emlékeztettem magam, hogy ennem kell valamit, ha nem akarom megmutatni neki, hogy leadtam öt kilót, mióta elment. Az első kocsmában, amit találtam, volt egy papagáj, amit (na vajon?) Shakespeare-nek hívtak, és tudott beszélni. Mindenkit köszöntött, aki bejött, és el is köszönt tőlük – de csak ha angolul beszéltek. Egy idő után megmosolyogtatott, és mikor el akartam menni, poénból megkérdeztem tőle, tud-e valamit Trixiről.

– Szia, kismadár, Yohio vagyok, nem... – kezdtem.

– Yohio, Helsingør, háromszázhét – énekelte, és a tulaj csodálkozva nézett rám.

– Ó, ne is foglalkozzon vele, egy fiatal külföldi hölgy tanította neki, aki tegnap ment el.

– Elnézést, megismételné kérem? – fordultam hozzá kíváncsian.

– Legalább hat hétig volt itt, és a barátjával, aki később érkezett, tegnap mentek el. Mindig itt ült, mikor nem volt jobb dolga, és ezt a három szót tanította Shakespeare-nek. Nem értettem, miért, mind a három idegen szónak tűnt... Várjon, mi is volt a neve... Jessie vagy Tessie... valami ilyesmi...

– Trixi!

– Ez az, de honnan... – kezdte, de én addigra már kirohantam az épületből kiáltozva, örömtől túlcsordulva, hogy _tényleg_ azt akarja, hogy megtaláljam! Felszálltam az első Londonba tartó járatra, és Koppenhágába repültem, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam. Akkor már csak két napom volt hazajutni, és olyan közel voltam hozzá, hogy úgy éreztem, nem veszíthetem el ezt a háborút. Két teljes és egy fél napom volt, hogy hazaérjek, így nem bukhattam el! _Reszkess, Helsingør, reszkess, Beatrix, jövök!_

Minden féle részletes terv nélkül elkezdtem Helsingør utcáin sétálgatni szinte azonnal ébredés után; meg akartam ismerni a helyet, ahol kilyukadt. Talán Hamlet miatt választotta ezt a várost? Biztosan, az az összes közül a kedvenc drámája.

_És mi lehet az a háromszázhét? A ház címe? Vagy a lakás száma? Vagy mi?_

Miután tettem egy sétát a tengerparton és ücsörögtem egy padon a Meulenborg Parkban, úgy döntöttem, megnézem az összes lakást, aminek a száma 307 lehetett – nem volt sok, csak kábé 150 307-es a városban, amint egy járókelőtől megtudhattam. Csodás! Mindkét napom rá fog menni, hogy megnézzem őket.

A város elég biztonságos volt, főként reggel, _a legtöbb ember biztos alszik még_, gondoltam. Reggel hét volt, és a boltok csak kilenckor nyitottak; a városi embereknek volt idejük felkelni, és eljutni a munkahelyükre, iskolába. Én személy szerint már két órája ébren voltam.

Úgy döntöttem, megnézem a város első felét, legtöbb esetben segítőkészek voltak, de nem ismertek egyetlen külföldit sem, aki Beatrix vagy Trixi lett volna, így végül nem tudtak nekem segíteni. Ez elvette az egész napom, és mikor hazaértem, kiderült, hogy csak 51 helyet tudtam ellenőrizni a tervezett 60 helyett, így fel kellett gyorsítanom, és talán megkérni Sebbie-t, hogy jöjjön és segítsen. Ja, biztos...

– Hé, haver, mizu, sikerült? – vette fel a telefont.

– Nem, még nem, figyelj, ide tudnál repülni Helsingørbe holnap?

– Ah, nagy eséllyel másnapos leszek, egy koncerten vagyok; kirúgod a seggem a cégtől, ha _nem_et mondok?

– Bizonyosan – feleltem nyíltan.

– Milyen szép dolog is a _barátság_... Rendben, akkor most hazahúzom a belem, találkozzunk holnap – fejezte be, és letette. Nagyszerű, két ember több munkát tud elvégezni, mint egy.

Reggel tízre érkezett, és miután felvázoltam neki a helyzetet, a fennmaradó épületeket két részre osztottuk, és mindketten elmentünk a dolgunkra. Sajna egyikünk se járt sikerrel nyolcig, és később nem volt pofánk másokat zaklatni. Kevesebb, mint harminc órám volt hazaérni, és talán örökre elfelejteni őt, mert egyszerűen nem tudtuk végignézni mind a 47 lakást, és az a 38-at, ahol senki nem reagált, ilyen rövid idő alatt; és bár azt mondják, a lehetetlen angol formája, az _impossible_ azt jelenti, _I'm possible_, azaz képes vagyok, mi nem éreztünk így. El kellett érnem a 16:32-kor induló vonatot, hogy időben Apuhoz érjek, és ha a rejtekhelyére nem derül fény addig, akkor maximum lovat szophatok, hogy enyhítsem a mellkasomban levő fájdalmat.

Az utolsó napon mindketten kicsit reménytelenül ébredtünk, tudtuk, hogy most vagy soha, még ha végzünk is mind a 47-tel, sikertelenül, a maradékból véletlenszerűen kell válogatnunk, és megtanulni jól imádkozni.

– Kész? – néztem rá üres szemekkel; és láttam a pillantásom tükröződni az övében.

– Figyelj, azonnal hívlak, ha úgy alakul, hogy megtalálom, szóval ne aggódj, véghez fogjuk vinni – próbált erősíteni, de ő is tudta, mennyire haszontalanok voltak a szavai. Őnélküle úgy éreztem, semmi vagyok, nem is akartam énekelni, zenét szerezni, vagy egyszerűen játszani.

– Persze, köszönöm – paskoltam meg a vállát, és külön váltunk.

Öt órába telt minden helyet végigjárni, így találkoztunk, és megbeszéltük, mit tegyünk most. Nyilvánvalóan később végeztünk, mint terveztük, és miközben gyorskaját ettünk (nem volt időnk rendes ételre) megegyeztünk, ki hova megy.

Háromnegyed négyig még nem hívott, és úgy éreztem, minden homályossá válik körülöttem, amint lassan elkezdett esni a hó. Semmi nem volt körülöttem, ami könnyítene a szívemen, amint az utolsó olyan ház felé mentem, amit tegnap kihagytunk. Egy részem azt mondta, adjam fel, mert nem lesz itt sem, míg a másik felem a végsőkig akart harcolni, és még tovább. Mindkettejüket utáltam, csak meg akartam könnyebbülni.

Az épület, amivel szemben álltam öreg volt és vörös téglából épített. Nem emlékeztem rá, nagy eséllyel Sebastian volt itt tegnap, de nem éreztem azt, hogy ő itt lenne, vagy hogy bármi segítséget kapnék – nekem sem volt időm bármi más helyre menni, és ha Seb nem találja meg hamarosan, amíg odaérek, az azt jelentené, hogy örökre elveszítem.

Nem volt csengő, amint becsöngethettem volna lent, de könnyedén bejuthattam az épületbe, és a lakások ajtaján csengethettem. Nem volt valami biztonságos, de ha így jó a lakóknak...

Az órámra néztem; nem több, mint tíz percem volt itt, ha nem akartam rohanni a vonathoz, ami Koppenhágába vitt, majd ott elérni a járatunkat Stockholmba. Egy rövid ideig csak álltam a lakással szemben, de egy nagy sóhaj után meg mertem nyomni a gombot, amitől megcsörrent a csengő. Aztán csak vártam pár pillanatig, ami nekem több száz évnek tűnt.

– Megyeek – hallottam egy férfi hangot dánul kiáltani, majd pár közeledő lépést.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy végre itt vagy, vagy öngyilkosságot kö... – ..._vetek el,_ akartam befejezni a suttogásom, de kinyílt az ajtó, és egy húszéves férfi nézett rám, farmert és egy szimpla pólót viselve, bár kint jóval nulla fok alatt volt.

– Egen? – kérdezte, miközben nem hagyott fel a rágózással.

– É... én azér... azért jött... – dadogtam svédül.

– Trixi, azt hiszem, az úriember az ajtóban hozzád jött – kiáltott hátrafordulva, és amint bepillantottam, megláttam az arcot, amit nem tudtam kitörölni a fejemből; reszketve a cicanacijában és a pulcsijában a hintaszékben.

– Rendben, Dieter, kösz, me... – Megállt, mikor rájött, hogy én vártam rá. Vártam rá, hogy... hogy lássam? Megcsókoljam? A karjaimban tartsam? Hogy azt mondja, ő is arra várt, hogy megtaláljam? Az utolsóra szavaznék.

– Hello, bejöhetek? – integettem zavartan.

– Szóval megtaláltál... – motyogta, és bólintott, amint rám emelte a pillantását. – Hogyan?

– Egy Shakespeare nevű madárka csiripelte nekem – mentem hozzá közelebb mosolyogva.

– Figyelj, nem tudom, mit akar tőled ezzel az őrült képpel, de elintézhetem neked, ha akarod – hallottam Dieter hangját magam mögül.

– Hagyd, ő Yohio – mondta neki kedvesem.

– Tehát a híres ex-pasid?

– Ühm, igen – mondta, mikor már csak egy lépést kellett tennem, hogy elérjem, átöleljem, és soha többé ne engedjem el.

– Légy az enyém – suttogtam neki halkan, könyörgő hanggal. Persze, hogy nem ezt terveztem mondani neki, de ezek voltak az igazi érzéseim, amikről tudnia kellett.

– Rendben, amúgy is azt terveztem, hogy elmegyek, hamarosan felveszem Gretát, pá – mondta Trixinek Dieter, és hallottuk, amint a kulcsok elfordultak a bejárati ajtó zárjában.

– Nem lehet – felelt olyan szomorúsággal a szemében, amit még sosem láttam azelőtt.

– Miért ne tehetnéd? – kérdeztem, és megpróbáltam megölelni, de visszahúztam a karjaimat, mikor láttam, hogy nem akarja ezt. – Miatta?

– Csak elrontanám az életed, ha visszamennék. Most mindketten elégedettek vagyunk azzal, amink van, ezért haza kéne menned. Megnyerted ezt a hülye játékot.

– Nem, nem megyek sehova nélküled! Nem teszek egyetlen lépést sem, amíg meg nem ígéred, hogy soha többé nem szöksz el tőlem! – próbáltam megérinteni, elkapni, és megrázni, hogy helyre tegyem az eszét, de tett egy lépést hátra, és így megint úgy volt, mint az elmúlt hónapokban: csak egy lépésre tőlem, így láthattam, de nem érhettem el.

– Meg se próbáld! Figyelj rám most utoljára, kérlek, és felejts el! – könyörgött könnyekkel a szemeiben. Nem akartam sírni látni, de hülye módon azt mondtam neki, hogy nem hagyom el a helyem, míg nem jön velem, így most nem mozdulhattam. Némán gratuláltam magamnak, hogy ekkora idióta vagyok.

– Kérlek – kérleltem, és megpróbáltam legalább a kezét megfogni.

– Ne, ne érints meg, nem akarom, hogy a közelemben légy! Egyszerűen nem akarom, hogy mellettem légy, hogy nem tudod megérteni? – rogyott le sírva a szőnyegre.

– Ne mondd, hogy nem akarod, mikor látom, hogy semmi másra nem vágysz ilyen mohón! – kiáltottam, és oda akartam rohanni hozzá, de nem mozdultak a lábaim.

– Nézz rám, egy érzelmi roncs vagyok! Szerinted ki tette ezt velem? Miért nem tudtam a békés kis életem élni Svédországban? Mondjam el? – nézett fel rám, és a szemei nyugalomért könyörögtek.

– Mondd ki – feleltem mélyen, csukott szemekkel, de ordítani akartam, úgy igazából. – Mondd, hogy minden az én hibám volt, hazudj a szemembe, és örökre elhagylak! Csak te tudod idomítani a szörnyet a lelkem mélyén, és nélküled tombolni fog, és mindent elpusztít!

– Fogd be, balfasz – hallottam a remegő hangját, és hamarosan éreztem, hogy a mellkasomhoz nyomja az arcát. Egy rövid ideig haboztam, hogy megöleljem-e vagy sem, de úgy döntöttem, hogy jobban a karjaimban akarom tudni, mint hogy hagyjam az akaratát érvényesülni: önző akartam lenni. Egyszer már majdnem elengedtem, és nem akartam ezt a hibát még egyszer elkövetni, most, hogy itt volt.

– Sajnálom, hogy mindazok megtörténtek veled, és ha visszajössz hozzám, megígérem, hogy mindentől megvédelek – suttogtam a haját simogatva.

– De meg tudsz védeni magamtól, és az érzelmi hullámvasúttól? – nyelte a könnyeit.

– Azt mondtam, meg foglak védeni – emeltem fel az állát. – Hazudtam neked valaha?

– Valójában... – habozott egy ideig, mielőtt folytatta. – Mikor elmondtad életed egy részét egy éve, azt mondtad, nem lesz semmi közöttünk – mosolygott fel rám, és erős késztetésem volt megcsókolni ezt az édes valamit, amit a karjaimban tartottam.

– Szeretlek – mondtam, és egy könnycsepp hagyta el a bal szemem, amint a fejem elkezdett közeledi az övéhez, és láttam, hogy behunyja a gyönyörű szemeit, engedve, hogy azt tegyek vele, amit csak akarok. A kezeim elkezdtek végigfutni a gerincén, és közelebb vontam magamhoz. Olyan rohadt jó volt ilyen közel tudni magamhoz, máris tudtam, hogy soha nem engedem el. – De nem szedtél fel valamennyit nemrégiben? – kérdeztem, mikor éreztem, hogy a hasa kicsit nagyobb, mint szokott.

– Nos, nem igazán – húzódott távolabb tőlem, de még mindig fogta a kezem. – Terhes vagyok.

– Micsoda? – kérdeztem döbbenten. – Kitől?!

– Kettőt találhatsz – felelte az _ez a viselkedés nagyon az őrületbe tud kergetni!_-hangjával.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdeztem vissza megint; nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ez nem csak egy álom. Nem csak megtaláltam életem szerelmét, de gyerekünk is lesz? Nem, ez nem lehet igaz!

– Nem, nem vagyok biztos, nem voltam ott, emlékszel? – kérdezte még egyszer, de az arcára fagyott a mosoly. – És pont ezért nem mehetek vissza hozzád.

– Miért ne jöhetnél? – tettem fel a kérdést kikerekedett szemekkel. – A pénzem és a szeretetem két embernek is elég. Komolyan.

– Én élhetek anélkül, hogy mindig ott legyél velem, de a fiunknak olyan apára van szüksége, aki minden szabadidejét vele tölti, és nem új üzletekkel foglalkozik – mondta, és elengedte a kezem. – Nem akarok egy olyan elkényeztetett és sérült lelkű férfit nevelni, mint...

– Mint amilyen én voltam, mielőtt találkoztunk – fejeztem be a mondatát, és megfogtam, majd megcsókoltam a kezét. – Add meg nekem a lehetőséget, hogy legalább megpróbálhassak a Világ legjobb Apukája lenni. Kérlek, gyere hozzám, és fejezzük be ez a se-veled– se-nélküled kapcsolatot örökre. Hercegnőm, Malac – kuncogtam, és elkezdtem dúdolni egy lágy dallamot, keringőt táncolva a kis nappali közepén. Felhívni Sebastiant és elérni a vonatot várhatott.


	14. 10 - Idilli Idő

Tízedik fejezet: Idilli Idő

**December 23, 2014.**

Új napló, új élet, ugye, Mrs. Rehn? Ha valaki így mer hívni, esküszöm, megölöm azt a bátor idiótát. A házasság nem kell, hogy a fiatalság végét jelentse, még ha Yohio rajongói másképp is gondolják. Ő az enyém, mióta aláírtam azt a bizonyos papírt, és semmi más papír nem tud ezen rontani.

– Szóval el akarod venni a lányom... – mondta Tommy, amint oda és vissza sétálgatott Kevin előtt. – Hm, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy te lennél számára a legjobb. Esküszöl, hogy vigyázni fogsz rá, és soha nem ríkatod meg? Elfogadod, hogy bárhogy is bántsd, én ugyanúgy foglak bántani?

– Ó, persze, hogy esküszöm, és elfogadom a feltételeid – vigyorgott, és megfogta a derekam.

– Nos, nem is tehetek mást, mint hogy neked adjam, mivel teherbe ejtetted... – paskolta meg fia vállát. – És most hadd beszéljen belőlem a menedzser: szexelni védekezés nélkül a lehető legfelelőtlenebb dolog volt, amit valaha tehettetek, rengeteg ember életét tönkretehettétek volna, ha nem találod meg. És te is, Trixi, te is szólhattál volna róla valakinek, például Yohiónak, és biztos, próbált volna kevesebbet dolgozni, és segíteni neked; attól még nem kellett volna abbahagynia a munkát, vagy valami. Igaz, hogy a svéd férfiaknak normális, hogy ők maradnak otthon a gyerekkel, ha az anya dolgozni akar, de ha fordítva döntötök, az is rendben van, senki nem fog elítélni miatta.

– Tudom, de őt is ismerem, és tudom, hogy otthagyná minden munkáját, hogy velünk lehessen – kuncogtam, és Kevin vállába bokszoltam.

– De – emelte fel leendő apósom a kezét, hogy beszélhessen. – Most megint a médiában lesztek egy ideig... Ez a kisördög segít reflektorfényben maradni, tartsd meg – fejezte be, és mindkettőnket megölelt. – Annyira örülök nektek, gyerekek...

Az álla Kevin vállán nyugodott, és biztosra vettem, hogy csak nem akarja megmutatni nekem, hogy majdnem sírt a meghatódottságtól.

– Most menjetek haza, és pótoljatok be mindent, amit az elmúlt hónapokban kihagytatok, épp, hogy egy kicsit több, mint egy hetetek van, Yohiónak márciusig dolgoznia kell, és a menyegzőtöket is meg kell tartanunk... a hasad nem lesz már kisebb – kacsintott végül.

– Hát, nos, én nem szeretnék nagy esküvőt, meg minden, ha nem baj – mertem elmondani lesütött szemekkel.

– Legalább távol tarthatjuk tőletek a médiát... – sóhajtott Tommy. – De persze véletlenül be fogjuk engedni azt a magazint, amelyik a legtöbbet fizet, mit gondoltok?

– Ha nem kérdeznek semmit, csak jegyzetelnek, engem nem zavar – rántott vállat Kevin, és megcsókolt, majd, mivel éjjel tizenegy volt, mikor ideértünk, hazamentünk, és hosszú idő óta először együtt aludtunk.

**December 24, 2014.**

Amint felébredt, mindent el kellett mondanom neki, hogy az idézetet az első városban még azelőtt hagytam, hogy hazajöttem, hogy meg akartam látogatni Dani és apa sírját, mielőtt körbeutazom Európát, hogy Velencében találkoztam Dieterrel, aki szintén Európában tervezett utazgatni, és akivel már barátok voltunk (és csak barátok, homo volt, mint ahogy a kedvesem gondolta, hogy ő maga is az, szerintem ő inkább biszexuális vagy mi; a Dieter-ügy volt az első, mit tisztáznom kellett vele) évek óta, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egymásba botlottunk, hogy ő ajánlotta, hogy maradjak egy helyen, ha a legjobbat akartam a babának, és hogy Stratford-Upon-Avonben vártam, hogy teljesítse a küldetését, Shakespeare-t tanítgatva, majd a lakására költöztem Helsingørben, ahova mindig is el akartam jutni; és végül vártam Kevinre, bár gyávának éreztem magam ahhoz, hogy találkozzunk, és újra a szemébe nézzek.

– De miért voltál gyáva? Már megtanulhattad volna, hogy sosem bántanálak – ölelt meg az ágyban ülve, csöpögősen beszélve, ami, először életemben, jól esett.

– Kivéve, mikor a gyilkosan mély hangod használod – fordultam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

– Mi, nincs is olyanom – csókolt vissza, majd utána a vállamon pihentette az állát. – De nagyon boldog, és elégedett, meg minden vagyok, hogy visszajöttél.

– Én is, és Sören szintúgy...

– Ah, már önkényesen ki is választottad a nevet? Nem csak a tiéd... – vigyorgott.

– Nos, még igen – kacsintottam, és megsimogattam a hasam. – De ha szeretnéd, itthon maradhatsz vele, míg én reménytelenül munkát keresek...

– Szeretnéd?

– Nem – nevettem, és hátradőltem. – De lehet, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy a testem áruljam a sarkon!

– Senki nem fog megkapni, te az enyém vagy – csókolt meg, és elkezdte simogatni a hasam. – Honnan tudod, hogy fiú lesz?

– Nos – kezdtem. – Itt nem mertem elmenni dokihoz, de... mikor abban a városban voltam, ahol születtem, elmentem a kórházba, mert ott ismertem az orvost, és ott derült ki. Mikor először meglátott a nő, bevallotta, kicsit megijedt, de megmondtam neki, hogy mindegy, mi történik, megtartom a babát; majd mikor megkérdezte, mi lesz a neve, és azt mondtam neki, hogy Sören, meresztette a szemeit – kuncogtam; még mindig tisztán emlékeztem az arcára, tudta, hogy csak azért nem tartottam meg az első magzatot, mert akkor még csak tizenhét voltam, és mert a pasim kidobott volna, ha ilyesmi híreket hall, de hogy ha fiú lett volna, akkor, Attilának neveztem volna, szóval ez a nagy változás kicsit sok volt neki. – De valójában már ezen gondolkoztam, mióta biztos voltam az állapotomban...

– Mesélj el mindent, érdekel, mit akartál – kérte.

– Először Jonathannek vagy Theonak akartam nevezni, a jelentése miatt, Isten ajándéka, de aztán hallottam, hogy mostanában népszerű volt a Romeo, és mivel szeretem Shakespeare-t, arra is gondoltam. Aztán arra gondoltam, hogy sokkal... személyesebb nevet kéne kapnia, ezért a Jade-re is gondoltam, a... a gyönyörű zöld szemeid miatt – kuncogtam – de maga a név nem tetszett. Majd jött az isteni szikra, és BUMM!, emlékeztem, hogy egyszer azt mondtad, tetszik az a név, hogy Sören, szóval úgy gondoltam, így nevezem. Dieter felajánlotta, hogy elfogadja sajátjának, így a kis rosszcsont Søren Sørensen lett volna. De jöttél, és tönkretetted ezt a gyönyörű tervet – nevettem, és megint megcsókoltam; úgy éreztem, sosem kaphatok eleget a csókjaiból.

– Mi a baj, nem tetszik az a név, hogy Sören Rehn? – kérdezte megjátszott sértődöttséggel.

– Mmh, a Søren Sørensen jobban hangzik – piszkáltam, majd felkeltem. – Éhes vagyok...

– Ja, tényleg, menjünk – követett a konyhába.

_Kopp-kopp-kopp..._

– Sebbie! – kiáltottam, és az ajtóhoz futottam, hogy kinyissam a drága _bátyámnak_.

– Sziasztok lányok, úgy értem, lányok és kisfiú a hasban, csatlakozhatok a mai ebédhez? – vigyorgott, és úgy jött be, mintha még mindig velünk élne.

– Oh, már ebédidő lenne? Még nem néztem az órára... – kértem bocsánatot, amiért még semmi sincs kész.

– Nem, még nincs, arra gondoltam, hogy segí...tek, ha... megen...geded – dadogta. – De hoztam cuccokat! – emelt fel két szatyrot, mindkettő tele friss étellel.

– Nagyszerű, akkor ahogy látom, halászlevet eszünk, ha _valaki_ – néztem sokatmondóan a fiúkra – szerez nekem édesvízi halakat, de ha élőt vesztek, ti ölitek meg. Gyorsan, gyorsan, az eredeti magyar karácsonyi menük nem készítik el magukat, és ti srácok nem tudjátok, hogy kell őket megcsinálni!

– Yohio megy, én már régóta nem beszéltem veled – mondta azonnal Seb, így életem szerelme felöltözött, felvette a napszemüvegét, és elment vásárolni.

– Akkor gyere, segíts, először is kell egy... – kezdtem sorolni az összetevőket.

– Csináltál már ilyet?

– Nem, őszintén, soha, mert ezt eredetileg kint készítik, és minden hasonló ételt a férfiaknak kell csinálni a családomban – mosolyogtam visszaemlékezve azokra az időkre. – De mindig segítettem nekik, például én vittem oda a sót és a paprikát, így általában ott voltam, de nem csináltam, nem.

– Akkor szerezzek félkész...?

– Fogd be, és inkább segíts hagymát aprítani – ütöttem finoman fejbe.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte pár perccel később Seb. – Ismered a számot: Big Girls Don't Cry; Pink! (a nagylányok nem sírnak)

– Szóval azt mondod, csak neked van most jogod könnyezni? – kérdeztem meresztve a szemeim. – Ebben az esetben te is ismered a dalt: Dead Boys Don't Cry; Powerwolf! (a halott fiúk nem sírnak)

– Jaj, ez a mondat kicsi szívem legmélyén is fáj... – játszotta a megbántódottat.

– Vigyázz, kés van nálam, és nem félek használni!

– Azt reméltem, azt mondod, "nem tudom használni"! – viccelt.

– Baszódj meg – nevettem, és munkája gyümölcsére néztem. – Nos, ahogy látom, ezzel készen vagyunk, most... á, kösz, Drágám – csókoltam meg Kevet, aki abban a szent pillanatban lépett be a konyhába, mikor odafordultam.

– Remélem, nem valami vörös lötty lesz, vagy... ne, már megint az a por! – mutatott a pulton levő zacskóra. – Öt kilót szedtem fel azokban a hónapokban, mikor ezt ettük! – emelte fel, és legjobb barátja arcába tolta. – Nem tudom, mit tartalmaz, de csak többet és többet akarsz belőle!

– Csak édes pirospaprikából van – vettem vissza tőle, és letettem. – És a legtöbb magyar ételbe, amit szeretek, kell.

– Tanulj svéd és japán ételeket, kérlek... – könyörgött. – Nem akarok elhízni.

– Mh, azt akarod, hogy szegény Sören ne tudja, az anyja min élt? Aljas vagy.

– Tényleg, te kettő helyett eszel! – bökött oldalba Sebastian.

– És még terhes is... – folytatta Kevin.

– Még mindig mondhatok neked _nem_et, és hozzámehetek Sebbie-hez! – közelítettem meg a másik férfit, és hozzádörgölőztem a testéhez.

– Tűnj el, cica, a hetero élettársam rá fog jönni, hogy kapcsolatunk van a háta mögött! – suttogta hangosan.

– Akkor csatlakozna hozzátok minden egyes éjjel – jött hozzánk közelebb Kevin, és elkezdte simogatni Seb arcát, angyalian mosolyogva rá.

– Most kurvára húzzátok ki a seggetek a konyhából! – fenyegettem meg a röhögő fiúkat a fakanállal, így kiszaladtak onnan, de halkan hallani véltem, hogy viccelődtek a főzőtudományommal. Mosolyogva megráztam a fejem, nem tudtam rendesen dolgozni, mikor nevettettek, de nem zavart, ha olyannal poénkodtak, amiről ők is tudták, hogy nem igaz.

– Trixi, nincs valahol mézed? – kérdezte Kev, mikor befejezte a teájuk készítését.

– A-a – rántottam vállat, én általában ízesítés nélkül ittam a teám.

– És...

– Mondd meg, honnan szüljek neked mézet, és esküszöm, megteszem – fordultam hozzá; kicsit morcossá tett, hogy mindent rajtam kerestek, mintha az anyjuk lennék.

– Nem tudom, csak gondoltam...

– Tudod, hol van a bolt – mondtam olyan módon, ahogy általában befejezik a beszélgetéseket, amit szerencsére megértett, és elment. _Jesszus, mi lesz itt, ha három gyerek lesz velem, és kettő már túl nagy ahhoz, hogy neveljem őket! Sören, te vagy az egyetlen reményem, hogy Aput és Sebbie-t csak egy kicsit is megkomolyítod..._

Amint visszaért, készen volt a leves; kicsit furcsán néztek rám, mikor megmondtam, hogy nem csináltam második fogást, de mire végeztek a második tányérral, már tudták, miért.

– Én leszek a pocaklakó keresztapja, ugye? – vetette fel ültében Seb.

– Nem igazán hiszem, hogy szükséges – kezdtem –, de ha szeretnéd, akkor nem zavar, menj, utazz Nápolyba, és csatlakozz a maffiához!

– Haha, és mi a helyzet azzal, hogy a tanúd legyek az esküvődön?– fordult Kevinhez.

– Nah, nem lesz ez sok a jóból? – nevetett, mikor meglátta a másik férfi arcát.

– A jóból sosem elég. Nos? Mikorra kell legénybúcsút szerveznem?

– Eh, te és a bulik örökké – rázta meg atyaian a fejét a fiúm. – A Jordskottal márciusban végzek, és Sören valamikor április közepén fog születni, így... a kettő között, azt hiszem? – nézett rám úgy, mint aki nem teljesen biztos a dolgában.

– Mindkét dátum helyes, de ahogy apád is kijelentette, a hasam nem lesz már kisebb.

– Ebben az esetben lehet egy szabad délutánom a hivatalos részére jövő januárban...

– És amint megint tudok állni, megtarthatjuk a nagyobbik részét, mondván, egy ideje már megvan a papír, senkinek nem kell tudnia, mióta – bólintottam, értvén a tervét.

– Szóval januárban kellesz majd – fordult barátjához, aki elunta az életét, mire kitaláltuk, mit kellene csinálnunk.

– Nagyszerű, tényleg, de akkor nem lesz buli... ez egy vissza nem térő alkalom, biztos vagy?

– Igen, hamarosan apa leszek, így kicsit meg kell komolyodnom, vagy legalább valami hasonló – mosolygott, és felkelt. – Jaj, olyan jó volt ülni, de megszomjaztam, valaki valamit?

– Nem, kösz, a szüleim és Eve is meghívtak, és senkinek nem akarok csalódást okozni, így most mennem kell – mondta Sebastian, és fel is kelt. – Nos, esélyesen hamarosan találkozunk, és Trixi, ne merj alkoholt fogyasztani – ölelt meg, és elment.

– Forró tea? – jött vissza Kev, és egy bögre gőzölgő folyadékot kaptam tőle.

– Kösz – dőltem megint hátra, és néztem, ahogy helyet foglalt mellettem.

– Tudod, ahogy belegondoltam... nem gondolod, hogy túl fiatalok vagyunk még ahhoz, hogy saját családunk legyen?

– Nos, nem vagyunk öregek, meg minden, de nem – mondtam, miközben meg mertem kóstolni a teám. – Uh, ez forró!

– Mire számítottál? – nevetett, és kivette a kezemből, hogy az asztalra tehesse. – Nem mintha nem akarnám, de... hogy őszinte legyek, kicsit félek.

– Nem kellene – dörgöltem a nyakához a fejem. – Fiatalok vagyunk, igen, de ez azt jelenti, hogy van energiánk... és a te apád is 20 körül volt, mikor te születtél, ő is biztos félt tőle, azt sem tudva, mit kell kezdeni egy gyerekkel... de most itt vagy velem, szóval biztos nem egyike a leglehetetlenebb dolgoknak. És... tudod... én is pokolian félek, nem igazán a saját, hanem inkább az ő jövője miatt, bár tudom, hogy nem lesz gondunk a pénzzel... inkább az, hogy... nem vagyok biztos, hogy jó anya leszek.

– Most biztos viccelsz – fordult hozzám, és megpuszilta a fejem. – Ha szerinted kell egy kis gyakorlás, akkor Emily biztos segít neked – eresztett ki egy apró kacajt.

– Háromszázhatvanhét napja ismerjük egymást – mondtam úgy tíz perccel később, hogy hadd szálljanak a gondolataim a köztünk levő meghitt csöndben.

– Igen, és azt hiszem, hogy háromszázhatvanöt napja szeretlek – tette hozzá.

– Tudod, belegondolva, hogy mi mindenen mentünk már keresztül, és hogy ezek tettek minket azzá, akik ma vagyunk, azt kell mondanom, hogy... – sóhajtottam. – Nem bánok semmit, egyáltalán semmit.

**_FIN~_**


End file.
